


Dragon Age: The Last Scion

by ThatGuyJace



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 211,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyJace/pseuds/ThatGuyJace
Summary: A young lord wakes in a world lost to chaos. Maybe by saving everyone, he can find himself





	1. Author's Intro

Legal Disclaimers- I do NOT own anything from the Dragon Age Franchise, or any of the songs used in future posts, if I did my life would be very different, I earn nothing from this except getting to play with a sexy but seriously scary former Bard turned Spymaster.

Massive Author's notes contained in this "chapter"

Firstly I'd like to thank everyone for stopping by my attempt to play in Thedas. I just want to throw out there that if Leliana was a real person I'd gladly become a Grey Warden for a chance with her. Then again I wish she had been a romanceable character in Inquisition. That's what this is. I'm not writing this like a story, I'm writing this as though it was a play through of the game. In some chapters I will be relying heavily on in game dialogue, cause quite frankly...If it ain't broke don't fix it. In others I'll be using game dialogue, just not in the same order as the published game. Those chapters will be named after inner circle and Inquisitor's path quests. Others are completely out of my own twisted little mind, full of "what if", "if only" and straight up "I wish" moments, as well as missing scenes or scene expansions of things I felt could have gone in another direction. I even have a few chapters inspired by song lyrics which I will splice in and rework to fit my outline and story flow.

Next, this is a M!Trevelyan/Leliana endgame fic and a slow burn because if you've ever played the game you know romance achievements aren't just handed out. you have to earn those suckers gradually.

Special Thanks- 

First and foremost Bioware for creating Dragon Age. The last 9yrs have been amazing can't wait to see what's next, and major props for your constant support of the LGBTQIA+ community.

Next I'd like to thank the writer behind the Dragon Age Transcripts tumbler account, that was a huge help.

Also special thanks to fellow fanfic writers MarkRulez711 for his article on the Dragon Age Wiki (Josephine's Birthday)

PrettyFrog (Age of Dragons: Inquisition) FanFiction.net story with excellent use of in game dialogue that has become an invaluable resource for me

Those song lyric inspired chapters I mentioned? So far I'd like to thank:

Florida Georgia Line,  
Nickelback,  
KT Tunstall,  
Get Set Go,  
and Ellie Goulding.

If anymore pop up beyond later I'll add a quick thanks in that chapter.

Bare your Blade and Raise it High!

Thanks for reading!


	2. The World So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A general summary of how Thedas got here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- If you play Dragon Age then you know you can edit a world state to import from Dragon Age Keep into Inquisition, and since I'm writing this like a game play through, it's only fair I add a "story so far" world state. Just be advised I will be purposely vague in this posting because I need to be in order to set up flashbacks in later chapters. I will however add the year when I can because that can actually be sort of important.

The Dragon Age, 9th age of Thedas. Our story begins as most do, with a secret plot. Several actually.

Dragon Age Origins-

9:30 Dragon- The 5th blight has begun. Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens in the Kingdom of Ferelden, conscripts a young noble named Aedan Cousland after the Cousland estate in Highever is attacked, leaving Aedan's family murdered by Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine.  
Duncan takes Cousland to Ostagar. There our second plot comes to light. Loghain Mac Tir, the father of the Queen, betrays her husband the King and withdraws his army from the battle field, leaving the King and several good soldiers to die.Barely surviving the field were Garrett Hawke and his brother Carver, who returned to their home in the village of Lothering back to their loving mother Leandra and sister, Carver's twin Bethany.  
Back in Ostagar, Cousland and the only other living Grey Warden, Alistair, are aided by the Witch of the Wild, Flemeth, and her daughter Morrigan.  
The Wardens set off on a quest to end the blight before it consumes the whole of the world, joined in their journeys by Morrigan, Senior Enchanter Wynne from the circle of Magi, Zevran, a member of the Famed Antivan Crows, a disgraced drunken dwarf , a lost warrior called Sten, Cousland's faithful war dog and a bright young former Bard turned Chantry sister.  
The group uncovers a series of evil turns headed by the Queen's father, discovers the find of an age and ends the Archdemon, ending the blight before it had a chance to even truly begin.

9:31 Dragon- Now called the Hero of Ferelden, Aedan Cousland is named Commander of the Grey, and gifted the Arling of Amaranthine by the new King, as a place for the Grey Wardens to grow and prosper, but all is not well.  
The Chant teaches that the Maker turned his back on man after seven Magisters from Tevinter entered the Golden City over one thousand years ago, becoming the physical embodiment of sin- the first darkspawn and the cause of the blights.  
One of those seven, calling himself "The Architect" plans to awaken the last of the old Gods. The Warden and his new companions stop this ancient being but was it worth the costs? In his new journeys Cousland gets word of the location of the witch, Morrigan.  
Now he must choose between the two women that love him, his decisions being felt for years after.

Dragon Age II-

9:30 Dragon- Brothers Garrett and Carver Hawke return from war to the village of Lothering in time to gather their mother and sister to flee before the blight takes their home. Escaping South, the family meets fellow survivor of Ostagar, Aveline Vallen and her husband, Templar Knight Wesley, who sadly doesn't make it out of Ferelden with them. Nor it seems does young Carver Hawke, sacrificing himself to save his family from a darkspawn ambush.  
With the aide of Flemeth the small band make their way north to the Free Marches and the city of Kirkwall, where Leandra is from. Leandra's brother gambled away the family home so Hawke and his sister work for a mercenary band for a year to repay the loan used to get them into the city. Aveline works her way up the ranks of the city guard, eventually remarrying several years after Wesley's passing. 

9:31 Dragon- The Hawke siblings befriend surface dwarf and businessman Varric Tethras and help him and his brother Bartrand fund an expedition to the deep roads after meeting former Grey Warden and fugitive Mage, Anders. During the expedition Bartrand is overcome by greed and double crosses the Hawkes and his own brother, locking them in an ancient dwarven vault. Left to find their own way back to the surface, they are attacked by darkspawn and Bethany contracts the very fatal 'Blight Sickness'. Luckily Anders knows of some nearby Grey Wardens who are able to save her life. She joins their ranks, going on to serve with distinction in the coming years. Reaching the surface, the tales of their exploits makes Hawke a very wealthy man. He buys back his mother's childhood home. Sadly a blood mage uses her in a sick ritual, leaving Hawke alone. 

9:34 Dragon- Hawke quells the attempted Qunari invasion of Kirkwall, earning the title "Champion of Kirkwall". Anders, while pleased for his friend, starts acting strangely. 

9:37 Dragon- The reason for Anders' odd behavior comes to light after he blows up the Kirkwall Chantry, killing Grand Cleric Elthina and several others. This leads to the fall of the Kirkwall Circle and the beginning of the Mage rebellion. Hawke takes Anders' justice into his own hands, ending his life after the discovery of his conspiracy. However, the damage has been done. Knight-Commander of Kirkwall orders the death of all the city's mages. Hawke learns that the Knight-Commander has been corrupted by the same substance that led Varric's brother to betray them. Challenging her to open combat, she is defeated and Ferelden survivor, Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford is promoted to Knight-Commander while Hawke is elected Viscount of Kirkwall. He didn't even campaign for it.

9:40 Dragon- Three years of fighting between the Mages and Templars have led Divine Justina V to extreme measures. She sends Left and Right Hands to find either the Warden or the Champion, but the Warden has vanished. They go to Kirkwall in search of Hawke, finding only Varric. The Right Hand also recruits Knight-Commander Cullen, and seeing that their plans may well be the best chance for peace in Thedas, Cullen joins readily. The Left Hand goes to Orlais to recruit her dear friend and Ambassador from Antiva to the Imperial Court, Josephine Montilyet, who also joins, knowing the unrest in Orlais and Ferelden has the potential to take the world.

9:40 Dragon- Divine Justina V calls for an Exalted Conclave, a chance for peace. Leaders from the Templars and Mages as well as influential families from all regions flock to the small village of Haven, where during the blight ten years prior an Urn containing the ashes of the Blessed Prophet of Andraste was discovered in an ancient temple by the Warden and his party, which then included the King of Ferelden and The Left Hand of the Divine.

This is where our story begins, in a war torn land full of heroes long gone. Evil machinations of ambitious usurpers fueled by greed, and an unlikely hero who stands on the edge. He alone will become the last beacon of hope in a world gone mad......


	3. Chapter 1 Enter the Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Story Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- This chapter is basically filler. It's my mostly canon compliant explanation of why my lead character is even involved in this story. In Dragon Age Inquisition the beginning of the game is character creation. As a human you can play one of three classes - warrior, mage or rogue. If you play warrior or rogue, then it is said you are at Haven to represent your family's interests. So I decided to use that to set up for why exactly my human noble was at the Conclave to begin with. Enjoy!

Ostwick - The Free Marches

Etrigan Trevelyan, the worst kept secret in the Marches. The youngest of the Bann's five children, Ety as his friends called him, had license to do virtually anything he wished. His eldest brother was the heir, his eldest sister was being courted by some high - born Ferelden noble, and the twins were well into their careers with the Chantry. Just what made Etrigan the "worst secret in the Marches"? 

Well... many years ago the Bann was himself a Templar Knight. As the second born son, Victor Trevelyan was expected to serve, as was his only sister Seline. Their elder brother was taken by illness. Victor retired from the Templar Order and took his place as head of his family. Soon after he married a lovely young girl from Orlais and their union was of such joy that the Maker blessed them with four children. 

Tragically, the Maker called Bann Victor's wife to his side shortly after the birth of their twins. 

Many years went by and the Bann never remarried, but he did hire a tutor for his young children. He didn't mean for it to happen and he wasn't actively looking for it. Neither was she, but as things tend to go, Victor found comfort for a time in the arms of his children's tutor. He found that he loved her dearly, though he would not be ready to marry again soon. 

Fate, it seemed, decided for him. Shortly after the twins' 12th birthday, the Bann's lover vanished. He spent a year searching for her, only to remain without the answers he desired. His children grown and living their lives now, the Bann fell into a deep depression. 

Nine years after his lover vanished, the Bann was visited in the night by a strange woman, and with her was a small boy. The Bann knew him at once.

9:41 Dragon -   
Ask anyone that met him. Commander Etrigan was simply the greatest ever. The young man had no regard for greed. He and his band of Rangers lived by meager means. All the coin they made went to funding Holy trips to the Grand Cathedral in Orlais or the Temple of Sacred Ashes in Haven. After using as little as possible to resupply themselves, the sell swords gave generously to charity. 

That's how Etrigan was raised by his father. Since going to live with his father at only eight years old, he had been taught that the only way to be seen as a good and virtuous man was to be loyal first to the Chantry and second to his family. It worked out nicely if you asked him.   
The most important people in his life were his father, Bann Victor and his aunt, Grand Cleric Seline. Next down his list were his brothers Max and Gabe, then his sister Evie and his best and oldest friend Josie. "Quality not quantity my boy", as his father used to tell him. 

When Father asked him and his men to escort Aunt Seline to the Most Holy's Conclave in Haven, of course he agreed. Then Father pulled him aside and gave him a second task. With Max away helping with the rebuild in Kirkwall, someone needed to represent the interests of House Trevelyan. This war was simply very bad for business. 

Now here he was standing in his best armor. It had become a game for him to mark the plating of his left arm with all the allegiances he had made. The engravings reached down almost to his elbow from the tip of his shoulder, including the great seal of the Chantry, The circle of Magi and the Templar order. He even managed an uneasy truce with the Dalish clans of the Marches and an accord with the Dwarves of Orzammar, each adding another stamped plate to his arm. The singe plate of his right shoulder was marked only with his rank of Commander of the Rangers and the seal of his father's house. 

Tonight he was unarmed, accompanying Aunt Seline to the reception of The Most Holy Divine Justinia V. Etrigan had worked with her for years before she became the Divine, when Justinia was Grand Cleric Dorothea, Left Hand of the Divine. He had been gifting her with coded reports hidden in copies of the Chant since he founded the Rangers, a relationship he continued with the new Left Hand who he knew only as Sister Nightingale. He had been corresponding with her for five years now and still had no clue what the woman looked like. That is a mystery for another day however. His attention shifts when he hears Seline call his name.

"Most Holy, may I present Commander Etrigan of the Rangers of the Free Marches. It is my honor to bring this young man before you. He has dedicated his life and his blades to defending and guiding the faithful safely to their destinations during their pilgrimages."

Kneeling before the Divine, Etrigan flusters under his Aunt's praise. "You humble me with your kind words, Grand Cleric. My men and I simply follow our calls to do the Maker's work." Feeling a shadow behind the Most Holy, he chances a glance up as the Divine addresses him. 

"Stand, child, for yours is a cause of the utmost virtue." 

Rising to his feet, he watches the shadow while never taking his eye from the Divine, "It is our privilege to act in service to the Maker's will, Your Perfection." 

The Divine smiles at him and recites a verse from the chant, "Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the Righteous, the lights in the shadow," Laying her hand on Etrigan's head as he bowed it during her recitation, "You have ensured that the Maker's children arrive to their homes or to the Holy places we hold dear. I have heard of your deeds, often funding the journeys yourself, offering charity to those in need of it. On your next journey to Orlais, come before me at the Grand Cathedral and I will grant you official sanction to work as an agent of the Knights-Divine. That should allow you to expand your ventures while continuing your good works." 

Etrigan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Thank you Most Holy. I will strive to assure your faith in my men and the generosity you bestow upon us are not wasted."   
At her nod he takes his leave, finding the cause of the shadow. A woman, in the armor of The Seekers of Truth, a tanned complexion and short dark hair with a single braid wrapped around her head like a crown. He knows her from his Aunt's descriptions...The Right Hand of The Divine. Bowing slightly to his future employer, he turns on his heel and begins to leave the hall. The next thing he sees makes his breathing stop and his heart race. 

He catches himself as his steps falter, bowing low and looking up to a woman with the clearest eyes he has ever seen, the shade of blue the heavens took after a storm that belied the soul-consuming fire held within, and Maker preserve him he wished he were a bolder man because he wanted to play with it. As she inclines her head slightly in return of his bow he sees her hair that had been covered by her cowl. He thinks he's seen that vibrant a red before...Oh yes, the sunset in Bloomingtide held the same shine. 

She passes him and their moment is over. He is almost to the door when he freezes at whispers of "Sister Nightingale." He spun around, trying to see if anyone responded to the name. Seeing no one, he left the hall to prepare for the evening meal with his Aunt. Hours later he excuses himself from the company of his relations and heads deeper into the temple, hoping to find the Left Hand or at least the woman from before. Nearing the room of the reception, he hears a woman calling out for help. There is a bright flash of strange light, a loud booming noise and searing pain in his left arm, then darkness and nothing.   
Coming to his senses, he wakes in a nightmare. Pain, Maker's breath, the pain. "Where am I?"  
A woman's voice haloed in light, "Quickly, run, the demons!"   
He runs up a large stone staircase, a flood of shadows behind him. The woman is now behind him, and she pushes him through an odd green tear. He thinks he has entered another dream, one of death and ruin. The pain in his arm causes him to think his hand is glowing, and unable to stop the scream of agony, he falls to his knees before the blessed darkness takes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you (hopefully) next week!


	4. Chapter 2 The Nightingale's Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those missed chances I mentioned before. We all know Leliana always knows more than she lets on. Best guess, in game she had already thoroughly investigated the Herald as soon as they appeared in Haven. Parts of this chapter bleed into chapter 1 and set the tone I hope to take into chapter 3. As an added bonus, I designed a little insight as to what my beloved Bard has been up to since Origins.

Finally the gates of Haven come into view. Leliana remembers well the last time she walked the roads of this village eleven years ago during the blight, finding the Cult of Andraste. She and her companions fought against them to stop them from poisoning the Urn. They underwent the trials, being found worthy of receiving a pinch of ashes from the Maker's Bride. She often thought of those she traveled with back then. Alistair, the reluctant King- even he has had to admit to growing into his role as sovereign. The surrogate mother to all in their group, Senior Enchanter Wynne- one only knows where she has cloistered herself during this madness. Zeveran, the elven assassin- still her dear friend and often used ally. 

She lost touch with those that sided with the Warden by default but she still missed them, especially Morrigan. That is the memory that wounds her. They had at first bonded over being the only women in the group, but when Wynne came, their bonds moved to commiserating over being used by those they trusted most. In the end however, their strongest bond was the one that destroyed them. The Honorable Arl of Amaranthine, Bann of South Reach, Commander of the Grey. The Hero of Ferelden, Aedan Cousland. Part of her is glad she and Cassandra couldn't find him, as the wounds are only just now healing. 

He loved them both, she and Morrigan, and in turn they both loved him. Where Leliana tempered and soothed his broken soul, the Apostate stoked the fires of his rage and delighted in his darkness. After the blight's end he chose Leliana, or so everyone thought. They were together for five years, and 4 of those years he lied to her everyday. She wonders if she had known about Morrigan's ritual if she would have stayed. 

Five years ago they were at his family's estate visiting his brother Fergus when rumors of an apostate woman matching Morrigan's features was spotted in the mountains. He ached to give chase and finally told Leliana everything- the ritual the night before the final battle, the child born of it. Leliana had warned him that no matter how much she loved him, if he left she could not be there if and when he came back. The next morning she woke in their chamber alone, a note on his cold pillow. She packed before even reading it, removing the engagement band he had gifted her only weeks before placing it next to his near perfect script 'I'm Sorry.' As a single tear found its way down her cheek she whispered, " Me too."  
That was six years ago. She left for Val Royeaux that day and agreed to Justina's request as soon as she had arrived. Her former mentor had been hounding her to become her Left Hand.  
Since that day she has watched out for signs of them. The Warden hasn't been seen in five years. Morrigan, however, appeared in the court of Empress Celene of Orlais four years ago, with a young boy. Seeing him, there was no denying his father. That didn't explain where the Warden was, however. She kept agents on the pair both as a precaution and as a courtesy though she was never sure which was the stronger reason. 

Shaking herself from her memories as the carriage stops, she falls into step beside Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, the Right Hand of The Divine to her own place as Left Hand. They make their way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes and Leliana is stopped by a Sister she knows of being in service to the Grand Cleric of Ostwick. The young woman hands her what appears to be a copy of the Chant and she smirks under her cowl. The cover looks to be from the Chantry in Rivain this time. Justinia had given her the cypher for the tomes when she accepted the position and took control of the Divine's network of spies and informants. It would seem a man calling himself 'Shadow Drake' had spent the better part of the last ten years freely offering information in the form of coded messages hidden in books made to look like various Chantry texts with the covers being a hint as to where the information was sourced from.  
Cassandra stops when she no longer feels Leliana behind her. "Another one?" 

Nodding, Leliana holds it up for the Seeker to see, "Copy of 'The Trials of Andraste' in Rivaini. It would seem my unofficial agent has recently returned from the east."  
The Seeker waited for her counterpart to catch up. "Do you think your mystery source will be at the Conclave?" 

"Honestly, I don't know. I would like him to be, if only for the sake of thanking him for all the very useful scandals he has sent my way."  
Their conversation ended as they entered the reception hall, Leliana staying to the shadows as was her trade while Cassandra went to her customary place directly behind the Most Holy, stifling a chuckle. "She would use that one." Leliana didn't bother to mask her amusement at Justinia blessing a Ranger Commander and his men for protecting travelers to the Temple and to the Grand Cathedral. "Oh how she does love the Benedictions." Watching the exchange, she listens to the boy speak. She has heard of his band of fighters. Nobles pay for protection to holy sites, and the Rangers then invite the less fortunate on the next journey paid for by the nobles. Whatever is left is given to healers and orphanages. 

As she watches Cassandra approach to inform the Divine of their arrival and the presence of their new Commander, she thinks back to the man that traveled with them from Kirkwall. Former Templar Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford, she first met the man when he was being held prisoner by blood mages in the Ferelden Circle tower near Redcliff. The next time she met the man, he had been given command of Templars that had been kidnapped by mages and had taken over from a woman that had been corrupted by a strange strain of lyrium. She wondered if his luck would ever change. Her thoughts then shifted to their other traveling companion. Officially he is an apprehended witness of the Seeker. Merchant Guild Deshyr Varric Tethras. 

Justinia has dismissed the Ranger so she makes her way forward. She arches a brow as the..young man, not a boy...nearly trips over himself in her presence. Always a way to make a lady feel better about herself when a man of such a young age is struck frozen by a woman's passing glance... Her smirk only grows as one of her agents approaches her and his head spins upon hearing the agent address her. 

"Sister Nightingale." 

She says nothing as the young man searches the room. She isn't sure why she hurts for him at the look of disappointment that crosses his features, but she nods to her agent when he leaves. "You've news?" 

"Yes Mistress, from Ostwick. Neither Bann Victor nor his eldest son Maxwell are attending the Conclave. A young Trevelyan believed to be the Bann's bastard son has accompanied the Grand Cleric to Haven." The agent hands a stack of papers to Leliana.

"What is this?" 

"Everything we have been able to acquire on the youngest Trevelyan." 

"Well done, you may go." Looking at the rather small stack of information a name jumps at her- 'Josephine Montilyet' in his known associates. "Very interesting." She makes a mental note to speak with her old friend when she arrives. She quickly updates the Divine on the imminent arrival of their new ambassador, then heads back to the village with Cassandra to read the reports she knows have piled up in her absence. 

Leliana ended up having her evening meal with Josephine who had arrived several weeks earlier than planned. Soon after they finished eating Leliana invited the young Antivan noble to share quarters with herself and Cassandra. The hands of the Divine helped the woman get settled and then offered her a quick tour of the village when the world turned on its axis with an ear shattering bang, followed by the very sky itself ripping open. 

"Cassandra, the Temple..." 

Tears staining the Right Hand's face, "Most Holy, the Grand Clerics..." 

Their grief quickly turned to anger as Cullen came running to them. "Reports coming from the site of the blast.. a rip in the fade and a man falling from it, some are saying a woman was behind him but he emerged alone. He is alive but only just."

Soon after, Leliana is pulled away when guards inform her that an elven mage has turned himself in to Chantry forces and surrendered his staff.

Cassandra,  
I understand our first order of business must be to investigate this bizarre breach in the sky and protect people from the demons descending. While my search continues, I wish to draw your attention to a new arrival at our camp: an elven apostate calling himself Solas.  
Solas entered the camp voluntarily, surrendering his staff to Chantry forces without protest. He is not Dalish and says that he has never been part of the Circle, claiming instead to have studied magic peacefully on his own... particularly magic tied to the Fade.  
While I suspect you will be reluctant to accept the help of an apostate, Solas did come to us freely. Witnesses saw him in a nearby village at the time of the blast, so he was likely not responsible for what happened at the Conclave. However, he has described the effects of the Breach in enough detail to convince me that he knows more about the Fade than anyone else present.  
Solas has requested permission to study the lone survivor and one of the smaller rifts, in hopes of finding a way to seal the Breach. He has correctly guessed that it is growing, and believes it will destroy the entire world unless we find a way to stop it. Unless you object, I will allow him his studies—under proper observation, of course.  
Leliana 

That was eleven days ago. No angry reply from Cassandra, so she decides to supervise the ordeal herself. Now as she comes to the bedside of the sole survivor, she notes that it's the young man from the reception. The reports say he wasn't wearing armor when he emerged from the fade. She watches as this Solas tries to stabilize the prone man, leaving Leliana to her thoughts. She wonders how this man survived a blast that annihilated the Temple, killing everyone inside. Memories of what remained there would haunt her the rest of her days. Her hands trembled as she again read the report on the elusive Trevelyan she now knew to be the man laying before her. As the door opens, she doesn't even look up as she extends her right hand to just above her shoulder, offering the report to Cassandra.  
Before the Seeker reads the information she has to ask, "Do you believe he did this?" 

Shaking her head, Leliana replied, "Truly I do not know, but no, I don't think he did. There is nothing for him to gain by causing such chaos." 

Cassandra sighs deeply, "Unfortunate for him that he is our only lead, and for most in the village, the only suspect." The seeker sits at the table across from the former Bard and reads the report Leliana's people found..such as it is.

Etrigan Trevelyan Born 29th Haring 9:13 Dragon Location Unknown  
Father- Bann Victor Trevelyan of Ostwick  
Mother- Unknown, presumed dead  
Brothers- Maxwell b.8:96 Blessed  
Gabriel b 9:01 Dragon  
Sisters- Evelyn b 8:98 Blessed  
Aislyn b 9:01 Dragon  
Notable relations- Grand Cleric Seline of Ostwick died at Conclave  
Lucille Trevelyan  
Lady Osher Lotharn Trevelyan Bayart  
Lord Albrecht  
Philliam Bernard Aloicius Travelyan- Orlisian Bard  
Several familial connections to Chantry and Templar Order, cousins among ranks of Royal court of Nevarra  
Known Acquaintances - Faren Thatchersen of Ansburg  
Lady Josephine Montilyet, former Ambassador to the Imperial Court of  
Orlais as ordered by His Grace, King of Antiva.

The report goes on to state that Lord Trevelyan simply appeared at his father's home shortly after his eighth birthday and a petition to have him legitimized by the Chantry was filed by his Aunt, then Revered Mother Seline, and was approved by Divine Beatrix III in early 9:26 Dragon. Also listed are the assignments of his brother, Knight-Captain Gabriel and his sister, Mother Aislyn. 

Cassandra sets the report down and looks at Leliana, "There is no more?" 

Leliana shakes her head, prompting the Seeker to continue. "He has remained hidden even after being recognized as a legitimate heir of his father. Where has he been for the last ten years?"  
That Leliana can answer. "At seventeen he founded a band of Rangers that made a name for themselves offering protection to travelers on holy pilgrimages." 

Cassandra abruptly stands and heads for the stairs, "I am going to train." 

Leliana almost feels sorry for the poor training dummy that is about to be brutalized. She waits only a moment before following and catching the Seeker. "Cassie talk to me, if not now, soon. I know you are hurting. We have both lost too much, and I will NOT lose you as well. For the last six years we have worked together as two halves of the same being. In that time you have become a trusted ally and a dear friend, and I will fight to keep you with me, from external machinations or from your own darkness." 

The Seeker could only nod, afraid that if she tried to speak the grief would follow and for the moment she needed to hold on to her anger as vehemently as she held her shield. 

Leliana knew this and finished her thoughts. "Perhaps when we have a chance to breathe we will have our own service for Justinia, small and simple, private, no?" Again the seeker could only nod. Leliana hugged her friend tightly and let her go. 

This seems to prompt Cassandra's voice. " Yes that will be lovely, but for now I must train." At Leliana's raised brow and amused smirk the warrior added, "It helps me think." 

As they started to part a messenger came running to them. "Seeker Cassandra, Sister Leliana." The boy doubled over trying to catch his breath. "The prisoner, he stirs." 

Cassandra's look becomes positively murderous and the boy visibly flinches under her gaze, but it is Leliana that speaks. "He is waking up."

The boy nods. "Yes my lady. The elven apostate says it will be anytime now." 

The boy is dismissed and the hands of the Divine go back into the Chantry to tell the guards to alert them the moment the prisoner is awake. Leliana will let Cassandra lead the interrogation. Though she believes the survivor to be innocent, he is however their best chance of gaining any insights to what actually happened in the Temple the night of the explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next week!


	5. Chapter 3 The Wrath Of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Finally getting in to the bulk of the game. Notice the title of this chapter? That is actually the name of the first real quest of the game. This chapter backtracks a little bit simply because it's needed, a lot of the game is based on the PC's recollection of what happened before the game even begins, this is my spin on that to tie chapters 1 and 2 together

Etrigan wakes up lying on the ground. "Where am I?"

All around him, the air crackles with magic and danger. Standing up and looking left, he sees a long stone staircase, and at the top a figure bathed in pure light. He starts to make his way towards the stairs when he hears a sound behind him, giant spiders, running at him.

Etrigan starts sprinting up the stairs. He hears the figure calling to him, "Quickly, the demons!"

When he reaches the top he sees the figure is a woman. She pushes him towards a green light, but as he turns to reach for her she is overrun by the creatures and she pushes him through the tear. He leaps through and falls to his knees in agony before soldiers surround him and darkness takes him.

When next he wakes, he is on his knees, chained to the stone floor of a dungeon. Four guards stand ready, swords drawn and pointed at him. He is startled awake fully when his left hand pulses in pain with a strange green light.

A door opens and two women enter. Through the haze of his pain he can tell at least one of them wants his head. The other merely observes, and he knows that's the one he should fear.

Someone once told him that silent women were always the more dangerous...who was that...fairly certain he knows them from somewhere. He can't escape the fog in his mind long enough to recall where from.

The taller woman is wearing armor a shield strapped proudly to her back. With a death grip on her sword, she steps to him and grabs a fistful of the shirt he is wearing.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

Flashes of things come to his mind. He knows but says nothing. 'My name is Etrigan Trevelyan, my father sent me to Haven, with his sister the Grand Cleric of...Oh Maker Aunt Seline, wait did she say dead? But I'm here? The Divine? Andraste's Ass, The Right Hand of The Divine thinks I murdered Most Holy and my own kin, if she doesn't have me killed Father will.'

Having been taken by raiders before on his travels he remembers now...Max taught him never say anything first. Eventually your captors will get angry enough to tip their hands.

Use that to gather information and you'll live another day. He stays silent as the Seeker paces around him, her armored boots echoing on the stone floor.

He counts the moments and the Seeker does not disappoint, grabbing his manacled hands as the mark on his left flares, "Explain this!"

The prisoner shakes his head, "I..I Cant."

This only seems to anger her further, "What do you mean you can't?"

Finally he looks at her, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. "I don't know what that is or how it got there."

She drops his arms and rears back, ready to strike him. "You're lying!"

Her arm is caught on the down swing by the hooded observer, "We need him, Cassandra."

The prisoner hangs his head, speaking softly to himself, though his unwilling savior hears him, "I cant believe it, all those people..dead."

Looking up he asks her, "So what happens now?"

Rather than answer his question, she asks her own. "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

The prisoner closes his eyes tightly, trying to sort through the flashes of things invading his memories. "I remember running, things were chasing me..And Then...A woman?"

Having questioned the soldiers that found him, the hooded woman knew there had been reported sightings of a woman but, "A woman?"

She played her part well to hear this man's version of events. The prisoner shook his head and kept going, "She reached out to me, but then...."

The Seeker cut him off, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift."

The Seeker he now knows beyond doubt is Cassandra Pentaghast, Right Hand of The Divine, hauls him to his feet. He chances a question, "What did happen?"

Cassandra removes the chains, binding his hands with rope, "It will be easier to show you."

She takes him down a dark hall and up a set of stairs. He had no idea that Chantries had dungeons in them..She leads him outside, as his eyes adjust to the change in light, he looks up to get an idea of what time it is, freezing when he sees the massive tear in the sky, the one that looks just like that strange mark on his hand, "Sweet Andraste..."

Cassandra places a guiding hand on his arm, "We call it 'The Breach'. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. That is not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

The prisoner stared at her in shock, pointing towards the breach. "An explosion can do that?!"

"This one did. Unless we act the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." As if to illustrate her point the breach grows, sending the prisoner to his knees in pain as his mark flares.

Cassandra kneels in front of him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Each time the breach grows your mark spreads."

She waits until he looks up at her, "And it is killing you. It may be the key to ending this but there isn't much time."

The prisoner notices her hesitation. "You still think I did this? To myself?"

She glares back at him. "Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong."

The prisoner decides to match her defiance. "And if I'm not responsible?"

Cassandra pulls him up and starts leading him again. "Someone is and you are our only suspect."

She stops and answers him honestly, "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

The prisoner nods, "I understand."

"Then...?"

"I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes."

They start walking again and the prisoner notices the angry stares of the townspeople, as does the Seeker, "They have decided your guilt, they need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between the Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead."

She nods to the guards at the gates, who move to open them. "We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed."

Cassandra turns and takes a step forward, pulling a small dagger from its place at her back. He is afraid only a moment before she steps back to him. "There will be a trial," she tells him and cuts his bindings, "I can promise no more."

The prisoner nods his understanding as he massages the feeling back into his hands. Cassandra motions behind her with her head. "Come, it is not far."

He follows. "Where are you taking me?"

She pauses only a moment, "Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach."

She continues and he quickly catches up, falling into step behind her as she leads him into the valley.


	6. Chapter 4 Convincing the Seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK...Game prologue part 2..Crazy right? I ended up breaking this part of the game into a few chapters just because if you've played then you know it takes almost 2hrs to play through it and it cant be skipped so I decided to expand a few key scenes of the pre show. That and I wanted a few moments to give a few glimpses as to the kind of guy the hero really is

Previously- _"Come, it is not far." "Where are you taking me?"  "Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach."_

Cassandra leads the prisoner through the village gate to a bridge. Though she would never admit it, it does soften her to him to see his reaction to the carnage. As they pass the gate guards, the prisoner immediately goes to help a wounded soldier carry his wounded companion to a small stack of crates, bearing most of the weight of both fighters as he helps to ease them down to sitting positions. Kneeling down, he tears strips of cloth from their torn uniforms to bind their injuries, asking if there is anything else he can do for them and promising to send a healer as soon as he can find one.

  
Cassandra watches him move forward to a gathering of commoners and nobles alike gathered around a Chantry brother, taking a knee and joining them in prayer for those lost. His next stop is to a Chantry Sister taking information of the dead wrapped in canvas, bound with ropes, not even trying to mask his tears and sorrow. The Seeker watches him as he speaks to the woman, "At the base of this ridge is a small villageand just outside is a camp. There a band of Rangers from the Free Marches can be found, four dozen stout men and their officers, they will come. Their commanders will insist that they offer their services to escort your fallen home safely."

  
The woman taking notes sends for a messenger, "Thank you, Messere."

  
Doubt of his guilt begins to creep into Cassandra's mind and she hopes for a chance to continue questioning him on the journey to the rift. They come to a second gate where more guards are standing sentry. "Open the gates, we are heading into the valley." The guards salute and head for the heavy wooden doors. Cassandra leads her prisoner through and turns left onto the path into what the chantry has called 'The Valley of Sorrows' leading to the Temple. Watching the prisoner as they go forward, she sees him take in the graduated barriers set up on the path requiring anyone wishing to pass them to weave through.

  
The only sounds are the clash of steel and the frightened screams of soldiers and innocents alike, a wounded soldier running past her holding his arm and shouting, "Maker, its the end of the world!"

  
Not hearing steps behind her, she turns to face the man whose guilt she doubts more with each passing second, standing, tears flowing freely from his face as his head hangs solemnly, she almost misses his whispered "How long?"

  
She walks back to him slowly, as one would approach a wounded animal, "What do you mean?"

  
He looks up and gestures towards the breach, "How long between that and.." motioning around them "..all of..this."

  
The Seeker sighs deeply, carefully considering her words before answering him. "Eleven days." What she sees next both cements his innocence in her eyes and breaks her heart.

  
"Why me?" He shouts to the heavens, "Maker, why me? All those people, and I'm the one that gets to live?" He turns to the nearest solid object and strikes it with his fists as quickly and as hard as his broken and battered body can, "How is this mercy? How is this just? There was no dignity in this, only chaos." He falls to his knees screaming out his rage and grief, and Cassandra has to catch herself from weeping for him as she remembers Leliana's report on the man. He lost at least a dozen of his kin in the blast.

  
As quickly as it began, she sees him pull himself together, though as they progress along their path up the hill she sees the fire in him, his rage simmering just below the surface as they pass more wounded and dead. His compassion is evident whether it be mage or Templar, his heart breaking for the innocents. They get to the crest of the hill and the breach expands once more, dropping him yet again to his knees in pain.

  
She helps him back up. "The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the breach grows, the more demons we face."

  
"How did I survive that?"

   
"They said you...stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say there was a woman behind you in the rift. No one knows who she was. Everything in the valley was laid to waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

  
They come to another bridge with both a dead mage and a dead Templar. It is impossible to tell if they killed each other or if the breach claimed them. On the other side of the bridge is a small unit of forces with a wagon. As they get halfway across, a meteor falls from the breach, destroying the bridge and killing the soldiers, sending Cassandra and the prisoner to the frozen river below. A smaller meteor hits the river not too far in front of where the Seeker stands. A shade demon forms and charges her. Drawing her sword and shield, she yells to the man behind her, "Stay behind me!", surging ahead to fight the demon.

  
As she moves a second shade forms behind her, and looking to his left the prisoner sees a bow with a half-full quiver and a short sword. He grabs the lot and nocks three arrows, firing at the second demon. They make quick work of the demons. When the fight ends he has nocked another arrow as a precaution and approaches the Seeker, looking around to be sure. "Its over."

  
When he looks up to her, he finds himself staring down the business end of her very sharp long sword, her gaze pure fire, "Drop you weapon. NOW."

  
In an effort to stay alive a little longer, he makes a dramatic show of taking the arrow off the bow, "Alright, have it your way. I'll disarm." Moving slowly, he goes to set the bow and quiver down. Then, keeping his hands where she can see them, he moves to set the short sword down as well, until he hears her release a tired breath.

  
"Wait.." She rolls her neck to alleviate some of the tension threatening to over take her, "..I cannot protect you and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. Your life is in danger enough as it is and I should remember you came willingly."

  
He picks the bow and arrows up again and she hands him several small vials. He recognizes the red liquid in them as health poultices, "Here, take these potions. Maker knows what we will face."

  
He nods and pockets the vials. Cassandra then watches as he makes quick work of scavenging the area and the fallen soldiers near by, coming back with two full quivers, another short sword and a gear belt. After he has geared up, such as it is, he asks her, "Where are your soldiers?" Falling into step beside her.

  
"At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own for now." She notes he stops along their way to say a quick prayer for the fallen that they find their way to the Maker's side and scavenges armor from them, effectively making himself a set of sniper's armor, his left arm from shoulder to wrist now covered in steel plating. He also cuts wild herbs she recalls healers using. His last stop he found a steel bracer for his right hand and a pair of leather gloves which he proceeded to cut the fingers off of and cut a hole into the palm of the left hand.

  
At her questioning look he simply shrugs "Archery is as much about being able to feel the bow and the shaft of the arrow as it is about being able to line up a clear shot to your target." He gets an almost wistful smile. "Mother taught me that."

  
She wants to ask about that but as they reach the next hill he gets to prove his point. Three demons stand over the body of a dead noble. She watches as he nocks three arrows and tilts the bow's angle to better control the arrows, then lets go, an arrow hitting each demon. Drawing her sword, Cassandra begins her approach, "Watch out, if we flank them we may be able to gain the advantage."

  
He gives her a curt nod and fires one more arrow to the right, then moves left, drawing the short swords he now carries, leaving her to go center. She is impressed to see him handle the swords so well with the heavy armor on only one side, though her anger rises after the fight when he kneels to loot the body of the dead noble. He ignores her rage and continues, "For some, Seeker, a proper funeral is a luxury. All are equal under the Maker's gaze and welcome at His side. This man can afford in death to give to those he would not have helped in life."

  
They fight their way to a stone staircase through debris and demons. As they climb,sounds of battle get louder, and the Seeker picks up her speed. "We're getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting."

  
He catches up to her, "Who is fighting?" 

  
"You'll see soon, we must help them."

  
They jump over a ruined wall and up a small slope. The Ranger rolls his shoulders as he draws the short swords and jumps into the fray, taking the head of a demon that almost had an Elven mage unawares. He feels the wind shift and takes a knee right as a crossbow bolt sails past where his left ear used to be, hitting the wraith that appeared behind him. He stands, turning to look behind him, and sees a dwarf with a double action crossbow with a wicked blade attached, obviously a custom piece he thinks. He gets to return the favor when the Ranger takes off in a sprint then slides under a shocked Seeker, spearing a demon that formed next to him. He makes his way back into the fight as the dwarf takes a sniping position.

  
As the last demon falls, the Mage grabs the Ranger's wrist, "Quickly, before more come through!"

  
The Ranger watches as the Mage aims his hand at the rift. A flash of green light erupts from his hand and into the rift, closing it with an audible pop. Wrenching his arm back from the slim elf's deceptively firm grip, he shakes the discomfort from his hand, "What did you do?"

  
The Mage smiles with a slight bow, "I did nothing. The credit is yours."

  
The Ranger shakes his hand out again, "I closed that thing? How?"

  
Picking up his staff, the Mage explains, "Whatever magic created the Breach, also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark may be able to close the rifts and it seems I was correct."

  
It's this statement that catches Cassandra's interest. "Meaning it could also close the breach?"

  
The elf nods. "Possibly," he turns back to the Ranger, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

  
A new voice, the dwarf with the crossbow, chimes in. "Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever."

Adjusting his coat as he approaches the Ranger, hand held out, "Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and..." he throws a wink at the Seeker, "occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

  
Cassandra rolls her eyes and makes a disgusted noise.

  
The Ranger shakes his hand, "Etrigan. Are you with the Chantry or....?"

  
This causes the mage to laugh slightly. "Was that a serious question?"

  
Varric smiles and shakes his head. "Technically, I'm a prisoner, just like you."

  
Still scowling, Cassandra shouts out, "I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary."

  
Unmoved by her temper, the dwarf fires back, "Yet here I am, Seeker, lucky for you considering current events."

  
Etrigan nods. "Pleased to meet you, Varric."

  
The mage grins. "You may change that stance with time."

  
Feigning hurt, Varric looks to the elf. "Aw, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles."

  
Turning to Cassandra, the Ranger asks, "So I closed the rift. What now?"

  
She motions upriver, "Now we meet Leliana at the forward camp."

  
Varric reloads his crossbow, "What a great idea, Seeker." 

  
"Absolutely not. Your help was appreciated Varric but..."

  
Varric doesn't even let her finish, "Have you seen the valley lately, Seeker? Your men aren't in control anymore. You need me."

  
Cassandra makes another disgusted noise and storms off towards the camp. The elf bows slightly to Etrigan, "I am Solas, if there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live."

  
Varric laughs. "He means he kept that mark from killing you while you slept."

  
Etrigan returns the bow. "Etrigan, Commander of the Rangers of the Free Marches." Holding up his marked hand, "You seem to know a great deal about it all."

  
Cassandra notes he didn't claim his nobility. "Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters."

  
Showing no offense to her comments, Solas continues, "Technically all mages are apostates now, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond any circle mage. I came to offer what help I can give with the breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

  
Etrigan considers him a moment. Unlike any Dalish he has ever encountered before, his instincts tell him to be cautious. "That's a commendable attitude."

  
The elf tilts his head, "Merely a sensible one, although sense appears to be in short supply right now."

  
Cassandra watches as the gears move in Etrigan's mind, weighing every word carefully before engaging in further conversation. "And what will you do when this is over?"

  
"Like you Ranger, one hopes that those in power remember who has helped...And who did not." Turning to the Seeker, the mage gives her the results of his studies, "Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

  
She nods curtly. "Understood. We must get to the forward camp, quickly."

  
The party sets out with Varric slapping Etrigan on the back. "Well, Bianca's excited.." giving his crossbow a loving pat.

  
Etrigan's brow shoots up in confusion, "You named your crossbow 'Bianca'?"

  
The dwarf smiles. "Yea..She's one of a kind."

  
Cassandra comes back and starts towards the river below, "This way down the bank, the way ahead is blocked."

  
The four make their way long the banks in silence, eyes and ears searching for dangers, Solas and Etrigan trading off on gathering herbs for the healers and scouting ahead, both being sure to stay in sight of the party. Solas sees them first. "We must move, demons ahead."

  
Varric readies his weapon. "Glad you brought me now, Seeker?"

  
Ending the wraiths quickly, the others can barely track Etrigan's movements as he scavenges several cabins along the banks. When he comes back he hands Solas and Varric both a few satchels containing herbs, potions and anything else of use he managed to find. The satchel he handed Cassandra was smaller, however she noticed its weight and looked inside. He had handed her whatever gold and valuables he had scavenged.

  
The silence gets to Varric first. "So Ranger, You're actually from the Free Marches?"

  
"What gave me away?"

  
"Accent. I'm from Kirkwall, but you...Farther east maybe?"

  
"You just..listening to me talk feels odd. Is this another kind of interrogation?" 

  
"Oh, I'm sure Cassandra has done plenty of that. So..Ansburg? Ostwick? This is going to bug the shit out of me."

  
Before Etrigan can answer, the mark flares, almost bringing him to his knees. Cassandra catches him as he tries to breathe through the pain, "Hold on. We haven't much further." Another sharp breath with a grunt of pain. "I know it is difficult but we must keep moving."

  
The party climbs a wide set of snow covered stone stairs and Varric just can't help himself. "So...Are you innocent?"

  
Etrigan bites back the sarcasm since the Seeker is listening. "I don't remember what happened."

  
"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story."

  
Another scowl from Cassandra. "That's what you would have done."

  
Yet without missing a beat, "Its more believable, Seeker. And less prone to lead to premature execution." The group continues northwest along a winding path and at the top they are attacked by more demons.

  
"I hope Leliana made it through all this."  
"Nightingale is resourceful, Seeker." The dwarf's comment got Etrigan's attention but he focused on the wraith in front of him.

  
Solas sends a blast of ice magic towards it, making it easier to kill. "We will see for ourselves at the forward camp," the elf motions to his left, "We're almost there."

  
Etrigan feels the mark on his hand start to spark up again and takes off in a sprint in the direction Solas just indicated.The others dash after, trying to keep up, Cassandra ready  to tackle him for a moment, believing he was trying to escape. At the top of a small hill, she stops and sees him vault over a smashed wagon and crumbling wall, "Another rift."

  
Solas stopped short to avoid crashing into her. "We must seal it, quickly."

  
By the time the others arrive, Etrigan has already pulled the injured soldiers away from the field when another calls out, "They keep coming! Help us!"

  
After two more waves of demons from the rift, Solas moves to aide the injured and throws back over his shoulder, " Hurry, close it, use the mark!"

  
Glancing at his hand, Etrigan thrusts his left arm up, mark facing the rift. He feels the energy ebb and flow between the mark and the rift until a flash of light and a loud crack signal the rift's close. Cassandra starts towards the guards, "The rift is closed, open the gates."

  
They both salute in the standard Ferelden manner, right hand fisted at their left shoulder, arm across their armor. "Right away, Lady Cassandra!"

  
Solas falls into step with Etrigan, "We are clear for the moment. Well done."

  
Varric comes up on his other side. "Whatever that thing on your hand is, its useful." Etrigan nods in agreement as the party walks through the gates and into the forward camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late posting. Sorry, I had a couple of family birthdays to go to.


	7. Chapter 5 So who IS in charge here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the hero of this story knows the woman that kept the Seeker from breaking his face is the Left Hand of The Divine, and speaking of the Seeker...Why didn't she call him out on not claiming his nobility??? Stay tuned kids!

Upon entering the forward camp, the first thing Etrigan does is take all the bags he gathered from his companions and head to the supply caches to start sorting his efforts into the appropriate piles. He quietly asks the man guarding supplies if there was an officer or anyone really taking up coin to help the families of the fallen, and after being directed to a nearby Chantry Sister, he unloaded the last of his bags. Heading back to the supply piles, he lingers only long enough to refill his borrowed quivers.

A glint of steel catches his eye, and following it, he sees his second, Stitch, and their men have arrived. After ten years of traveling and fighting together the two Ranger commanders have gotten very proficient at speaking to each other without saying a word. Seeing the other man's flinch towards him, Etrigan gives an almost imperceptible shake of his head, alerting his men not to approach him. A movement catches his eye, and glancing over he sees Sister Leliana watching him. Looking back at his second he effortlessly conveys to his men that they should ask the former Bard for orders for the time being.

Seeing a few bits of scratch parchment, Etrigan takes them and finds a decent piece of burnt wood. He quickly scribbles out a couple of coded notes, one to his second - _She is the Nightingale. Follow her orders or escort the fallen home_ \- and one to the Left Hand - _Until I can lead them again, the Rangers are at your disposal, lest they escort your fallen to their final rest_ -

He marked both with his alias- when he started 'gifting' information to the Chantry, he adopted the name 'Shadow Drake' to distance what he was doing from his family as much as he could. Only his second knew about his essentially third life, as they never called each other by their given names in front of the men, only their codes. Eyes darting around quietly, Etrigan makes sure no one saw him pen the notes and heads to the table his men are crowded around, seeing his second has laid out his personal weapons. Slowing his pace by the table, Etrigan trades his scavenged weapons for his preferred pieces, all custom made for him by his second's mother and her brother's son. He chooses not to switch to his own armor, wanting to conceal his identity from the masses for as long as possible. He slips his second the orders for their men and, indicating Leliana again, palms the other note at the wrist of his gloved hand, suggesting that's where his second drop it for him. It was a tried and true method, one they had success with when the Divine herself had been the Left Hand.

Etrigan heads to join back up with Cassandra and overhears an argument between Leliana and a man in Chantry robes best described as a swollen horse's ass. Stitch has discreetly passed him his brother's dagger, now tucked into its usual home at his left wrist. His grip tightens on it, though his first thoughts of the hooded woman made him smile. 'If she is the Left Hand, we'll all be dead before I could even think to draw a blade.'

"We must prepare the soldiers." Anyone could hear the stress in Leliana's voice.

The Horse's ass, however, seemed to think he was the general of Andraste's armies. "We will do no such thing."

She replies, keeping her voice level, "The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance."

"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility."

Leliana's eyes go wide in shock, the incredulity evident in her voice, "I have caused trouble?!?"

Etrigan was tempted to bag an arrow through the finger currently hanging in front of the woman as the man continued his tirade, "You, Cassandra, the Most Holy..Haven't you done enough already?"

Leliana's patience had run out, "You are not in charge here."

That point only seemed to anger him further. "Enough, I will not have it."

He turns his gaze to Etrigan and Cassandra as they approach, "Ah, here they come."

Relief floods Leliana's features as she sees her friend safe again, "Thank the Maker you made it. Chancellor Roderick this is..."

Now Etrigan really hates this guy when he rudely cuts off a lady. "I know who he is."

Leliana has to turn her head to fight her smile as she hears Etrigan mumble, "I seriously doubt that."

It doesn't go unnoticed that Roderick raises his voice to get more attention and seem more important as he points at Etrigan, "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

Cassandra is having none of his self aggrandizing, "You? Order me? Your are nothing more than a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!"

Again the man tries to make himself bigger than he is. "And you are nothing more than a thug. But a thug that allegedly serves the Chantry."

Leliana steps in before Cassandra can use him as a new hilt for her sword, "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know."

The blustering fool loses his own argument with his next comment, "Justinia is dead! We must elect a new Divine and follow her orders on the matter."

After listening to the three of them argue back and forth, Etrigan decides to throw his coppers in, if anything just to shut the foul man up for a minute, "First, I have a name," he motions between the three of them, "So...No one is actually in charge here?"

Well, Etrigan thought as the Horse's ass starts yelling again, "You killed everyone who was in charge!" that didn't work. Roderick turned his attention back to Cassandra, "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

Undeterred, Cassandra looks at a map of the valley located just of them, "We can stop this before its too late."

Shaking his head, Roderick continues his begging, "How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

Cassandra traces a path through the valley along the map in front of her, "We must get to the Temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest," Leliana points towards the mountains, "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

The Seeker shakes her head, "We lost contact with an entire patrol along that path, its too risky."

Etrigan was following the debate and eyeing the map until the mark flares again, "Argh. Damn it!"

Roderick uses the moment to try his cowardice one last time, "Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost."

The breach expands again as does the mark Etrigan bares, and as Leliana helps her bring him back to his feet, Cassandra asks him, "Ranger. How do you think we should proceed?"

Still reeling from the pain in his arm, his reply is a bit more sarcastic than he wanted, "Now what I have to say matters?"

With a knowing smirk, Leliana points out the obvious, "You have the mark."

Etrigan sees she is holding his note, but can't think on if she has read it yet as Cassandra requires his attention, "And you are the one we must keep alive."

The Seeker looks almost pained as she continues, "Since we cannot agree on our own..."

Etrigan runs the fingers of his right hand over the glowing mark in his left, weighing the severity of all the options, then softly but boldly, he tells them his choice. "I honestly don't give a damn as to what any of you do."

In his peripheral he sees Stitch and their men gathering close by, "I was hired to do a job. The explosion ensured my failure." Looking to Leliana, he holds up his marked hand, "This thing will kill me before I can be made to blame at any farce of a trial, so I'll take my chances with the soldiers. Whatever happens, happens now." He returns Roderick's sneer before addressing Leliana again, "Just make sure he sits before my father and brothers when you tell my family what happened to me."

He nods to Stitch and hears the rally call, "RANGERS! FORM UP!" Removing the scavenged armor pieces, he takes his own from his second, "If I am meant to die today, it will be as my Father's son." Slipping into his own armor is like adding a second skin for him, the colors of his house standing in contrast on the steel, the same material, though not enhanced with runes, as his blades. Stitch opens a small chest and holds it out to Etrigan, in it, a final gift from his aunt, Grand Cleric Seline-- a new archer's gauntlet, marking him as an agent of The Divine. It adds to his long list of allegiances, the pauldron on his right shoulder marked with his rank within the Rangers and his family crest. On his left arm from his pauldron to his elbow are hand-engraved marks noting his alliance with the royal courts of Nevarra, Orlais, Antiva and Ferelden. His right arm is mostly free of armor under the pauldron, save for a steel bracer to match his gauntlet, marked with the seal of the Chantry, the Circle of Magi and the Templar Order.

Stitch stands next to him holding his helmet, making sure their men didn't hear them but that the three Chantry members did, "Commander Trevelyan, the men are ready and waiting for your orders."

Motioning towards the map, Etrigan shares his plans, "Have two of our Captains take all but the scouts and head into the valley. Pull the wounded and dead off the field, try to save as many as possible, I'll be soon behind them. You take the other two captains and the scouts here," he points out Leliana's mountain path, "a small contingent of their forces have been cut off from communications. It's a search and rescue, possibly recovery. When you return any further instructions will come from Sister Leliana. She'll tell you where to go."

Letting out a shrill whistle, Etrigan calls his men to him. He looks around at his rangers, his second family. "If this is where we make our stand, I wanted you all to know, it has been an honor to fight at your sides, and never doubt for a moment that it has not been my highest privilege to be your Commander. You have your orders. MARCH!" Etrigan calmly walks back to the Hands of The Divine and the Chancellor, "Ready when you are Seeker."

Cassandra snaps from her stupor at the drastic change in the younger man, "Leliana, bring everyone left to the valley. Everyone."

Leliana nods and heads to her task, and Etrigan motions for his scouts to follow her. Roderick, leaning heavily on the map table, offers no comfort, only a parting shot at Cassandra, "On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Walking past the final gate as Cassandra leads the way onto the field, Etrigan draws his short swords, the mark on his hand adding even more power to the already enchanted blades and attracting demons. Solas draws his staff, "Be ready, another rift!" and casts a barrier around them.

Varric loads his crossbow, "How many of these things are there?"

Before she can even hazard a guess, Cassandra's blood turns to ice in her veins as she sees Etrigan roll his shoulders, staring down the demons that have focused on him. She knows her fear stems from her realization that he knows the beasts can hear him say, "You want me you sodding bastards? Come and get me." The anger she saw in in his eyes before is now blazing like an inferno as he charges into the fray, heading straight for the rift, freeing the legs from two shades and liberating the head of a wraith as he passes in a single campaign.

Solas steps beside her casting another barrier on the Ranger to protect him from demons using spirit magic. "We must seal it if we are to get past!"

"Quickly then! Cover him so he can get to the rift!"

Solas moves to join Varric, providing ranged defense while Cassandra moves into step behind Etrigan to give close cover, and for his part Etrigan throws his hand towards the rift sealing it. "Sealed as before," Solas notes, "You're becoming quite proficient at this."

Varric nods as he comments, "Lets hope it works on the big one."

A clearly battle hardened man runs up to the party, "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done."

Cassandra shakes her head. "Do not congratulate me, Commander. This was the prisoner's doing."

The Commander regards Etrigan closely. "Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people to get you here."

The weight of the other man's words are not lost on the Ranger, "You're not the only one hoping that."

"We'll see soon enough won't we."

"I cant promise anything but I'll try."

"That's all we can ask." The Commander turns back to Cassandra, "The way to the Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

The Seeker nods, "Then we'd best move quickly. Give us time Commander."

"Maker watch over you," the Commander falls back, helping an injured soldier hobble away, "for all our sakes." With one last look at the path behind them, the party heads for the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry I'm late!


	8. Chapter 6 The Temple of Sacred Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How bout that "Come at me Bro" moment by Etrigan huh? Yea our boy is mostly humble and calm but dude will slap the taste out of a pompous ass' mouth (looking at you here Roderick)

As the party climbs the stairs into the ruins, "The Temple of Sacred Ashes.." Solas breathes almost reverently.

Varric looks around, "Or whats left of it."

Cassandra points to the point with the most damage, "That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was or what became of her."

Etrigan walked to an area that had been another room before the blast, the very room he recalled escorting his Aunt to. Kneeling slowly, he began to sift through the ash and debris with his hands, not really looking for anything but hoping just the same. As he was getting ready to give up, a glint of metal caught his eye. Madly digging into the ash, he pulled a ring from the ground, and his heart dropped like the bone fragments that fell with the dirt. Aunt Seline's signet ring, he would know it anywhere. Before, he had hope she had gone to the village instead of lodging in the Temple with the other Clerics, but this- this find made it real. His family had just lost near two dozen of its members, "Well...Shit."

Hanging his head and releasing a deep sigh, he makes to stand when the light catches another glint. Etrigan grabs at his throat, "No, it couldn't be." There in the dust and rubble lay his mother's medallion, all he had left of her in the physical world. Picking it up and holding close to his finds, he stands, taking a moment to gently blow the ash off of them, feather light touches to his prize.

He never heard Cassandra come up behind him so he didn't think to hold his tongue. Mother's medallion gripped in his fist, he spoke to his aunt's ring as though her spirit could hear him, "Forgive me Aunt Seline," giving no care for the ash still on the jeweled band, he gently kissed it, "I am so sorry I failed you." Adjusting the clasp, he adds the ring to his chain, closing it once more and slipping it back home around his neck, tucking it lovingly into his shirt.

A sound behind him has Cassandra jumping from him as he spins, arrow drawn and nocked, breathing out his tension at the sight of Leliana jogging to the Seeker. "You're here!" She hugs her friend quickly, "Thank the Maker!"

Ever the pragmatic one, Cassandra begins handing out orders. "Leliana, have your men take position around the Temple." The former bard nods and heads to lead her men that now, Cassandra notes, contain several of Etrigan's rangers.

Varric looks up and lets out a long whistle, "The breach is a long way up."

The Seeker rolls her eyes at the dwarf, turning to face Etrigan, "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

He nods, "I'm assuming you actually have a plan to get me up there?"

Solas, who until now had been quietly observing, which if anyone asked him made Etrigan's skin crawl but they didn't so..."No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it and perhaps we can seal the breach."

Cassandra nods, "Then lets find a way down. And be careful."

Etrigan and Leliana take point and scout positions, followed by Solas who is flanked on either side by Cassandra and Varric. As they circle the ruins to find the safest path down, Etrigan's mark flares and they hear an unknown voice, _"Now is the hour of our Victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."_

Cassandra tightens her grip on her sword, "What are we hearing?"

Solas pauses his steps, "At a guess, the person who created the breach." They pass a few of Etrigan's men along the way, and he taps each one quickly on the back as he passes.

Varric notices a mass of large glowing red rocks forming around the ruins, "You know this is red lyrium, Seeker."

"I see it Varric."

"Yeah, but what's it doing here?" Everyone else chose not to acknowledge the tremor in the rogue's voice.

Solas has a theory, "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it..."

Varric cut him off, panic evident in his voice. "That shit is evil! Whatever you do, don't touch it!"

Another flash from Etrigan's mark and the voice begins again, _"Keep the sacrifice still."_

_"Someone. Help me."_

Unable to contain her shock, Cassandra blurts out, "That is Divine Justinia's voice!"

As the five make their way farther down into the ruins, the whispers get louder, _"Someone help me!"_

_"Whats going on here?"_

Cassandra turns on Etrigan, sword drawn, "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But..." and the three most devout of the group will all later swear it was the work of the Maker, but the whispers they all heard collided into a single point, resulting in the purest light Cassandra had ever seen. Etrigan dropped to one knee, believing this to be a test of his faith. Leliana however, was brought back to her memories of her last trek through these halls, and the gauntlet of trials that deemed her among the worthy within the Warden's band of misfits, during the blight. Their thoughts ran wild until the light converged with the whispers and began to create coherent images. What they see will change everything....

\-------  
_Divine Justinia is floating, being held captive by a strange red energy wrapped around her arms. A large dark figure comes into view, its features warped, eyes glowing with the same energy as the Most Holy's bindings, looming over her. Etrigan enters the room "Whats going on here?" The Divine turns as best she can while bound, "Run while you can! Warn them!" The dark figure turns its gaze to Etrigan, "We have an intruder. Kill him, Now!"_  
\-------

Another flash of light and the echoes fade. Cassandra spins on Etrigan, grabbing him by the shoulders, slamming him into what was once a wall, "You were there. Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Are these visions true? What are we seeing?"

He offers no resistance to her assault, only hanging his head at his own failure, "I...I don't remember."

"Echoes of what happened here," Solas says as he moves towards the pair cautiously, "The fade bleeds into this place." The elven mage places one hand on Cassandra's arm and his other at Etrigan's back to pull him from the wall, keeping his voice level to attempt soothing the distraught Seeker, "The rift is not sealed, but it is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened, then sealed properly and safely." The mage notices Leliana step slightly in front of the Ranger to block him from the Seeker's rage, so he steps in front of them both and continues, "However, opening the rift will likely draw attention from the other side."

Leliana, eyes wide as she realizes the implications of the elf's words, turns to address the soldiers as she draws her bow, "That means demons. Stand ready." The archers draw, taking aim under the rift, while the ground troops ready their shield. Varric has taken up position with the archers, 'Bianca' ready for her dance. Cassandra lashes her shield to her arm as Solas casts a barrier on Etrigan, who is standing directly under the rift. Leliana has chosen to stay with him. Tactically its his best chance, giving him time to focus. The part of her that helped to end the blight ten years ago figures it also doesn't hurt that he is deceptively armed quite well for wearing such light armor, so if need be she can always borrow a few of his arrows, or maybe a blade, she's counted at least four.

Looking to Cassandra, Leliana nods her ready, and when the Seeker returns it, she taps Etrigan lightly twice at the base of his neck with her bow. The Ranger takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, and lifts his left arm towards the rift, palm out. When he feel the spark of energy, he pours all of his will into demanding the mark to open the rift. He doesn't open them again or lower his arm until he feels the shift in the air and the crackle of raw power around him.

Cassandra shouts, "Now!"

As he glances around quickly he sees the archers and Varric taking on the wraiths and the soldiers going two against one on the shades. Drawing his short swords, he flanks behind Leliana to give her easier access to his quivers, a silent thanks for her protection till this point. A loud crash catches his attention and he finds himself facing the largest pride demon he has ever seen. His shock ends quickly as the beast roars, showing rows of teeth, sharp as blades, the light glittering off of them just the same. Etrigan had to dive into a roll as the demon raised one of its massive spiked legs and slammed it back down. He feels it connect where his side meets his lower back regardless, thanking the Maker 'That would have ended me had I been closer to it.'

Glancing back, he sees the blighted thing is chasing him, "No! Absolutely not! I refuse to die being flattened by a creature that looks suspiciously like my siblings' Aunt Agatha!" He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud until he heard Leliana's chuckle. He flashes her a small smile in spite of himself, regaining his focus quickly upon hearing Cassandra shouting orders, "We must strip its defenses. Wear it down!"

Leliana takes a chance to glance back at Etrigan, hand out for one of his quivers, and as he hands it to her she yells back to him, "Quickly, disrupt the rift!" taking the arrows and adding another volley into the fight. He flanks back behind her for better cover and shoots his hand up, willing the flow of power from the rift to break if even for a moment. The pride demon drops to a knee, and Cassandra notices the weakness, "The demon is vulnerable. Now!" The archers take out the smaller demons while those with blades focus their energy on the massive beast.

Etrigan darts around the fighting in case he needs to disrupt the rift again, attracting attention from overwhelmed soldiers where he can. Behind him, Varric yells out a warning for the archers in sniper positions, "More coming through!" as half a dozen shades come out of the rift, but the archers were ready and ended the lesser demons before they could attack the others. Etrigan has moved back to the rift, and a slight pressure at his back has him turning. His impression of Leliana decidedly higher as she took his short swords from his back, he's sure now the slight pressure was her giving him notice.

He draws his bow and stands ready as the former Bard makes her way to the Seeker and watches in awe as the Hands of The Divine work flawlessly to end the pride demon. He turns to do a fast head count and scout for any lingering danger. The pressure just as light as before, he knows his swords are back. Closing himself off from any other thoughts, he aims the mark back at the rift as Leliana's voice with its light Orlesian accent floats up to just behind his right ear, "Now Etrigan! Seal the rift!"

He has to use his right hand to help keep his left steady as he feels more power flow between the mark and the rift than any of the others he's been able to dispatch so far. Feeling himself falter, something is at his back, solid yet it gives way a bit. A small smile graces his lips as he looks to Leliana and hears Cassandra yell from somewhere else, "Do it!"

His vision clouded, he can't help a poor excuse at flirting, "This is twice now, Nightingale, that you've caught me and I've not yet managed once."

Back in Haven, another loud crash in as many days terrifies the townspeople as they look to the sky, but the doom never comes. Instead they see only a flash of light where the Temple used to stand. In the temple however, the flash is near blinding. Etrigan tries to ask Leliana if she is hurt when he hears her call to Cassandra for help. At least he's pretty sure he heard her, and he thinks he tried to ask, but no words come. Leliana's hands are at his back under his arms and Cassandra's at his chest as his world spins. They only just catch him and lower him gently to the ground as Varric says his name. His last thought as the pain dies, "Maker, not again," and darkness claims him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter since I'm 3 days late on posting


	9. Chapter 7 The Hands of The Divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ground work Time! I plan to build a really strong friendship between the Seeker and the Ranger. I may blur the line a bit at times but the endgame is now and will remain Etrigan/Leliana. There is a method to my madness, just enjoy the ride. This one is a little longer but it's all mine, no game dialogue or info to work from, and if you've played then you know there is 3 days between when the herald passes out after the rift at the temple and when the game shifts back to the village, so here is most of that three days from Cassandra and Leliana's view.

Temple Ruins

Leliana moves to the Ranger and slides his unique and clearly well-loved blades back to their sheaths at his back, leaning in, her head almost resting on his right shoulder. "Now, Etrigan! Seal the rift!"

His hand is held up, his mark flaming to life with magic of unknown source pouring both out of and into him. She sees him stagger and grab his arm with his free hand, and braces herself against him to help hold him up and smirks at his terrible pickup line, "This is twice now, Nightingale, that you've caught me and I've not yet managed once."

'Cheeky boy..' She shields her eyes from the flash of light that erupts when the rift seals, just in time it would seem as he is no longer staggering but falling forward. She grabs at the gap in his armor under his arms, calling out to the Seeker. "Cassandra, quickly!" Looking back at him, she sees a look of confusion and concern on his face. As Cassandra catches him and braces his chest to keep him from lurching forward, it looks like he's attempting to speak. Leliana does her best to soothe his worry, "Shh, it's alright. It's over for now. Just rest."

They lower him to the ground and Leliana moves around Cassandra, starting to remove his armor as soon as possible. She felt the dent in his lower right flank, and thinking back to when he dove and rolled under the pride demon, she knows how he was injured. Once his chest plate is off, his breathing is no longer as labored.

Cassandra takes her dagger and cuts through his shirt to check for wounds. What the women see stalls their motions a moment. They know his age, yet his scars tell a much different story- the worst of which is a long and jagged monstrosity that starts at his right shoulder just above his bicep, slicing across and down his chest, almost reaching his left hip. Both can tell this was his first. All his other scars layer upon this one.

Cassandra has gathered his armor, and she wonders if their blacksmith can repair the damaged plate without destroying them. Truly, she wonders what type of material the armor is even made of. It's some of the finest work she has ever seen. Perhaps she can look into recruiting the original craftsman to make pieces for the senior members of their endeavor. She hears Leliana call out to the only mage they have with them, "Solas, quickly, he lives!"

The elf moves swiftly. "My knowledge of healing magic is limited, but I will do what I can."

Leliana removes Etrigan's helmet, then tears material from her cowl to clean the wounds on his head, where the large gashes from the explosion have reopened. "We have healers and surgeons at Haven. We just need him stable enough to make the journey." She raises her head, turning her gaze to call for a stretcher, but sees the rangers all dumping their packs and beginning to tie their bows together. Four of them soon come in, each hauling a stout tree limb. The Hands of The Divine watch in fasination as the rangers lay out the tree limbs with practiced precision, then tie on the planks made of bows, followed by several tents folded just so, and finally a dozen bed rolls, the last open and waiting for its cargo.

Leliana looks back down at the Ranger Commander and stares at the ring and medallion as they rise and fall in a subtle fashion on his chest. She can't help the flood of memories that take her back to another man facing insurmountable odds, death at hand as his head lays cradled in her lap.

Solas gives the OK and the rangers gently move their leader to the stretcher. Leliana bolts up and in her rush to leave Cassandra almost misses her parting words, "I will make for Haven to alert the healers to be ready."

The Seeker knows the other woman heard her reply though, "Have accomodations prepared. Etrigan Trevelyan is no longer our prisoner."

Haven 

Cassandra was tired. That was the simple version, but the honest version was she was so exhausted that it seeped into her very core. It was night fall when they made it back to the village. If anyone ever asks her opinion of the Rangers of the Free Marches, she will gladly tell them she has never had the honor of meeting a finer company. Her own soldiers, she decided, were also of superior stock. She had dismissed them at the Temple but was pleased to see they instead surrounded the Rangers, taking Honor Guard positions as they offered several times to give respite to the battle weary Marchers, but their reply was always the same- a polite refusal, offering only, "Our Brother, our Commander, our burden to bare."

Waiting for them at the gate was an impeccably dressed woman holding a note board with a lit candle and ink pot at its top and several pieces of parchment attached. No introductions were made, but the woman started directing the flow as soon as she saw the weary travelers. "All arrangements have been made for Lord Trevelyan. Commander Cullen offered the bed from his quarters and has returned to the tent barracks with the soldiers. Sister Leliana has asked that nothing be sent to his family until more is known of his condition," turning to the rangers, "The cabins on either side have been set aside for your use. It was assumed you would wish to stay near your Commander."

Stitch stepped up to speak for the Rangers, "2nd Commander Faren Thatchersen mi'Lady," introducing himself with a slight bow, "We'll hold up well enough, worry not on us." A soft groan had him looking at his long time friend, "We are in service to Lady Nightingale. Should the worst befall him, I would ask her leave to notify his Father personally."

Cassandra takes her leave, needing to remove the day from her person. As much as she despises Roderick, he is in fact right. If Etrigan takes a turn, his death is on her head. She cannot allow herself to dwell on these things. Heading into the Chantry, she takes a knee at the statue of Andraste, sending up a soft prayer for Etrigan's hasty recovery. As she stands, she notices that the chamber Cullen used to sleep in has been converted into an office, most likely for the ambassador that Leliana has recruited. Turning right, she enters the room she shares with the former Bard, seeing a third bed has been brought in, presumably for the ambassador as well. As she removes her armor and changes into her night clothes she watches Leliana's bed. She knows that's where her friend is, and she knows she isn't really sleeping, but just as Leliana didnt push her to talk after the explosion, she will not push now. They will speak to each other when they are ready. Once she is ready she digs through her things to find the book she has been trying to read for months now, and settles into her bed. Opening the book, she flips through until she finds the last part she remembers reading, willing herself to get lost in the story, hoping that the morning will have brought her rest and good news.

There is something to be said for a good night's rest. Leliana however couldn't say one way or the other about that. She is fairly certain she hasn't had a full night of restful sleep since before she left the Lothering Cloister eleven years ago. She feigned sleep when Cassandra came in. She knew the Seeker could see through it, but loved her dearly for not attempting to speak. A few hours later, Josephine came in and quietly cried herself to sleep. Leliana hated having to tell her friend about Etrigan getting hurt. At this point in her life though, it's just one more regret added to a list of many. Getting out of her bed, Leliana decided against her light armor for now lest she wake the other two women up.

She silently crept from the room and out of the Chantry, needing the cold night air to clear her mind. She had no real plan as she wandered the village, but she isnt really that surprised when she ends up at Etrigan's cabin and she sneaks past his guard. The healers removed the shreds of his shirt and while she saw his scars at the Temple, it's the tattoos on his arms that grab her attention. His left bicep has a particular design belonging to a Dalish clan that was near Ostagar during the blight. Then again, she had heard one of their number was currently living in Kirkwall's alienage so... His right forearm has the markings of a clan of surface Dwarves that fled Lothering the same time she did.

Her years of working with Cassandra have taught her a lot about learning people just from observing them. The prone man's skin tone tells her he is only half Marcher- too tanned to be from Kirkwall like Varric, not tanned enough to be Antivan or farther west. Even his name sounds like it should be a clue to his origins. The medallion he wears has a sword etched into it that she is fairly certain is the exact weapon she used to tell the children of Lothering stories about. Still though, it's the scars that capture her interest above all else. She too has more than her fair share, but being set up as a traitor and left for dead will do that. The largest of his scars she knows beyond reason was his first. She knew that in the Temple. It's jagged in places as though the person that inflicted it upon him had no knowledge of how to hold a blade. If Leliana had to guess, judging by the deep groove, she would say it was a great sword that had caused it. Her report places his age at 27, her own range in age from her 19th yr to the blight. This massive wound looks roughly the same age as her oldest scars, but who would dare to take a great sword to the chest of a small boy? And a Noble's son at that?

She wonders if he possesses the same shame she does in anyone seeing them. Even when she was with the Warden, she never let her former lover see the scars. Once she knows Josephine is calmer she will have to ask about his family. She remembers seeing him at Justinia's reception the evening of the explosion. Then, he was clean shaven and his face didn't have the wounds it does now. She smiles slightly at the memory of feeling flattered by his tripping over himself because he was watching her instead of where he was going. She thought he was just a boy then, but now, a fortnight later, he looks his age with the day's stubble growth and the inevitable scarring. Her more fashionable side notes he needs a haircut, and from more than a hand mirror and dagger with awkward angles.

On her wandering she had stopped at the Quartermaster and snagged a few armfuls of arrows, so she begins to busy herself by refilling his quivers. That done, she used the scraps of his shirt and the water basin next to him and cleaned his blades. Her next task was to find some parchment to make a list of things he would need when he woke up. She spoke out loud as she made her list. It was a bad habit she picked up while with the Warden, trying and often failing to get him to talk with her. The older she gets, the more she wonders what she ever saw in him...

"A new shirt is a definite must," She looks to the unconcious man, "We'll get Josie to tell us your required measurements,no?" Shaking her head with a chuckle, "At least you have a reason to ignore my attempts at conversation." Seeing his breeches laying near the fireplace, "Might as well get a new pair as well, and perhaps a new coat since your Rangers shredded yours to make your stretcher." She makes a few more notes on her list, then as quietly as she got in she leaves, taking the excess arrows with her and back to the Quartermaster.

Her next stop is to the Blacksmith where Cassandra dropped Etrigan's armor off to be repaired. Finding the unique armor on a stand, she shrugs and takes both back to his cabin, setting it all up between the bed and the fireplace. As the sun started to rise, she made one more trip out of the cabin, this time to the Chantry kitchens. She made two plates of warm sweet breads and fresh fruits, leaving a note asking the kitchen staff to deliver a pot of tea to the Ambassador's office, where she dropped off one of the plates. The other she took back to Etrigan's cabin, leaving it at the small table along with a note for Cassandra, knowing the other woman would be coming here rather than to any form of morning meal. Hearing the door start to open, she shimmied out the window, leaving no trace of her presence. She stayed to the early morning shadows to get to the tent she had claimed as her work space, sorting through the messages left overnight into the piles of who they are most useful to and distributing them accordingly.

Cassandra wakes to an empty room. Dressing in training leathers rather than her full armor, she goes to the chamber they have been using as their war room and gathers piles of messages Leliana has left for her, along with requisition forms and various other reports that need her attention. She also grabs a sealed ink pot and a quill and heads for Etrigan's cabin so that his defenders can get some much needed rest and a hot meal. Taking the long way around, she stops at the tavern where a variety of breads have just come out of the oven. The Seeker gathers a few loaves and some dried meats, pulling some coins from her coat to pay for the foods she was getting for the Rangers. The barmaid refused to accept payment telling Cassandra, "Its my honor to feed the defenders of the Herald of Andraste."

Knowing that could be useful to them, she thanked the girl and went on her way. Along the path she was relieved of her burden by one of the Rangers, the unit grateful for her efforts. She enters the cabin and has to laugh. "Of course she was here."

The Ranger Commander's armor is on a stand near his bed, repaired and shined. His weapons are hanging from a chair, cleaned, and his quivers refilled. But the thing that made her laugh was the small table set under the one window in the cabin, with a plate of sweet breads and fruits along with a note from Leliana.

_C_

_You will need to eat if you plan to keep vigil_

_L_

Cassandra got her work set up at the table, leaving for a moment to get some tea for herself. After she sets to work her vigil is only interrupted once, by the woman from last night, who she learns is Lady Josephine Montilyet, their new Ambassador and childhood friend of Etrigan.

Josephine shares that the two met at her 9th birthday party and again at his, and had been friends ever since. They had not seen much of each other since she left for for school in Orlais at 15, but they stayed in touch as best they could by writing letters, often just missing actually being able to see each other by hours.

Cassandra tells the younger woman the story of how her opinion of his guilt changed, sharing that he scavenged herbs for healers and stopped to either pray with the wounded and scared or for the dead. "He stopped to ask absolutely everyone we passed if there was anything he could help with."

Josephine smiled, "That does sound like the sweet boy I knew. As I recall, one year, he talked his two elder brothers into giving up their birthday celebrations and petitioning their guests to aide the local farmers whose lands had been ravaged by drought and fires. Max and Gabe thought it was a wonderful idea and I had never seen Bann Victor so proud of his boys."

Cassandra could only imagine. "His Aunt was among those lost at the Conclave." She adds solemly.

The ambasador sighs, "Yes, Grand Cleric Seline, Bann Victor's only sister. When her duties allowed for it, she was like another mother to Ety. His passed when he was very young, and he once told me he has no memory of her, just her voice singing him to sleep. Seline on the other hand was a force of nature. She used to teach him lessons hidden in stories of the Chantry's history, and he hung on her every word. The clan Trevelyan has always been very connected in the Chantry. Several of his relations were among the lost as well."

Josephine stands and goes to her friend's side, brushing a stray lock of hair from his face. "Maker guide you home, Ety, wherever that may be." Releasing a deep and weary sigh, the Ambassador leans in and brushes a kiss to his brow, "I lied, please be well my friend." Bidding the Seeker a peaceful day, Josephine leaves to finish writing letters to the families of their fallen soldiers.

A short while after the younger woman's departure, Cassandra is reading Leliana's report on him. She knows in her heart that her understanding of the man has changed. From what she has seen of him and what she has learned from one that has known him most of his days, there is no doubt in her mind that he is simply not capable of being her villian. She walks over to his bedside and gently lifts the Chantry ring that bears his family's crest, offering both her own prayer and a promise to his fallen kin, "This young man has devoted his life to Your work since childhood, risking death near daily for the last ten years. If this is Your will, If you have sent him to us in our darkest hour, I will be his shield. Your purpose for this man will be protected as long as I draw breath."

What Cassandra doesn't know is outside the window, another prayer is being sent up as well as another vow, this one far darker than any the Seeker would like to be aware of. She goes and rebuilds the fire, gathering her completed work, and heads out, patting Stitch on the shoulder as he passes, the rest making him look much better.

At the window, Leliana had listened to Cassandra's plea and offered her own. "Maker, you gave me visions of the blight ten years ago, and those sights led me on the path to this point. I have done dark things in your name. I will not allow harm to come to him. If Cassandra is his shield I will be his blade."

Letting herself back in through the window, she watches him sleep. She had spent the day researching that medallion. The last writings of the medallion were rumored to be owned by Andraste's daughter, Vivial, but the Chantry has no records of her. Andraste herself destroyed them. It's entirely possible it's just a symbol of his faith that he had made after listening to his Aunt's stories like Josie had said. Another bad habit of hers, nature of her job really, always looking for secrets where none lie. For now all there is to do is wait. She's already ordered the clothing items for him. She has had her agents start to encourage the 'Herald of Andraste' rumors. It may make a few people angry, but all the better to draw out the conspirators of the explosion.

She leans over Etrigan's prone form, just as Josephine did earlier, "Worry not, Ranger. Cassandra will keep you from harm, and I will bring the wrath of heaven upon any who try." She found herself wondering if he had a lover somewhere that was worried about him. Sadly for her, thoughts like that led to memories she didn't want anymore, taking her back to the worst nights of her life.

_Denerim 9:35 Dragon_

_Leliana had been reunited with her love for days now. She had joined him in Amaranthine and they traveled to the capital to see their dear friend and Ferelden's KIng, Alistair Therin. He said he had an urgent matter for Aedan, she wanted to see Wynne again as well, and if she was perfectly honest she wanted to show off her engagement ring a little. In her bags were a collection of letters from the recently elected Divine Justinia V, the woman who saved her when she was a Bard rotting in an Orlesian prison and helped her find her faith, which led her to her Warden._

_She just couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong with her love. He always walked as though the weight of all of Thedas was on his shoulders alone. Truly, this was the worst she had ever seen him. He went to the King as soon as they arrived at the palace. On her own way out to visit Wynne, she heard shouting coming from the throne room, though she couldn't make out what was being said. Walking through the Market district, she stopped by to see Arl Eamon and offer her condolences on the passsing of his wife and their infant daughter, also inquiring on his son and his studies at the Circle. Their visit brief, she promised to stop by again next she was in the city._

_Meeting up with Wynne, they had tea at a lovely new cafe. Wynne, being in service to the King as Arcane Advisor, had known only that letters between the Wardens had of late been very angry, telling the younger woman, "Alistair actually yelled at Aedan last time he was here recruiting for the Wardens. I didn't hear what they were fighting about, but Alistair informed him 'if you dont speak the truth, you sodding cowardly bastard, I will.' Aedan left that night and is only here because as Chancellor of Denerim, if he is beckoned by the King he cannot refuse."_

_That did nothing to ease Leliana's mind, other than to tell her that this was not a recent argument, and Alistair never yells. She wasn't even sure he knew how to raise his voice._

_Returning to the castle, she saw Aedan heading towards their rooms. She followed him and when they entered she stood at the door, knowing he could move her but wouldn't lest she be hurt. "Something troubles you, my Love, it pains me that I cannot help you. But I cannot try to help you unless you tell me, No?"_

_What he would say to her next would destroy everything she thought knew about the world, "You wanted to know how I survived the Blight. When a Grey Warden kills the Archdemon, it's meant to kill us both. The taint will kill me, unless I find the cure I seek. The night before Fort Drakkon, I was presented with another option. I had lost my family, I didn't know Fergus was alive. I sacrificed everything, Liana, every fucking thing that made me Aedan Cousland, all to die in a single campaign. It wasn't fair."_

_Leliana went to sit next to him on the bed,"Love, I don't understand. What are you saying?"_

_When he looked up her heart broke. He was crying, "I've lied to you by ommission every day since the blight ended. I was selfish because I wanted to stay with you. My actions will cost me regardless."_

_Confused, Leliana wondered what had he lied about. "Aedan, what are you...?" "_

_Morrigan offered a way out and I took it, Maker forgive me, I took it." He stands and begins pacing, "The night before the final battle you were in the library with Wynne and Zev. Alistair and I had our metting with Riordan. Duncan never told us how the Wardens end the blight, just that we are the only ones who can. Riordan told us that when the Archdemon is slain, it just jumps into the closest darkspawn and starts over. The beast can do this because darkspawn have no souls, if a Grey Warden does it, well then the Archdemon soul enters the Warden's body instead. A body can only house one soul, so both are destroyed...That's why she came with us. She and her witch of a mother knew what we faced, but I was so desperate I agreed. She proposed a ritual that would create a vessel for the Old God soul, allowing the Warden that took the killing blow to live." "_

_Ritual? What ritual? Will she try to harm you? Has she come back?" "_

_The damage is already done. Her ritual required a Grey Warden to lie with her. The union would produce a child and a beacon for the Archdemon's soul..."_

_I_ _t was Leliana's turn to pace now, "Please, Aedan, tell me you didn't."_

_He at least had the decency to look apologetic, "Riordan wouldn't hear it, and I just made Alistair King. It had to be me. There was no other way."_

_She would be hurt later. Now she was just angry, "Why? Why wait five years to tell me? Did you ever plan on telling me?"_

_He shook his head, "No, I didn't. Alistair forced my hand. Whispers in the Frostbacks of a woman matching Morrigan's description have been floating around for months. With her is a small child, a son. My son. I mean to go after her, and take the boy. Even tainted as I am, I'd be better for him than her. I mean to depart tonight."_

_Anger gave way to rage. "Are you honestly listening to what you say? I look at you and I no longer see the man I love. If you had told me from the beginning...Well I can't say, because you didn't. But I can say this, If you leave tonight and go traipsing after that Witch, Aedan Cousland, I will not be here if or when you should return. I cannot continue to share you with her Aedan. I have done so for far longer than I thought I had already endured. I want to be married to you, even if the taint will claim you. I want the time we have to mean something, but now.."_

_She sits back on the bed before she can fall. Where her Warden would have run to her side to offer comfort, this strange man in her Love's skin just left her alone in the room, crying out the pieces of her broken heart. She is unsure when she fell asleep, but the next morning when she woke her world ended. Aedan never came to bed. Where his head should have been was only a bit of parchment. She wrote to Justinia that moment, telling her that plans had changed and she would be in Val Royeaux within the month. Next was a letter to Aedan's brother, asking if she could visit for a few days as her business in Denerim would be done by week's end. She moved her things from their room...his room in the palace and back to the rooms she took after Alistair's coronation._

_As a Cleric of the Chantry, she had access to a lock box in any city she desired. Most of her travels had been in Ferelden as of late so she kept hers here in Denerim. Retrieving her box, she took the entire contents to Master Wade. He was the first to know of her new appointment. He melted down everything she gave him, fashioning a new bow and matching daggers from the drakescale armor she had not worn since the blight. He wouldn't let her pay him for his masterworks, saying it was his honor to be the blacksmith that armed the sword of The Divine. Once the weapons were done, she went back to the palace, to his room, leaving the ring he gave her next to his scripted 'I'm sorry' on his pillow. Leaving the room for the last time he would never hear her reply, "Me too."_

Haven 9:41 Dragon

Shaking the memories away. She recalls he either failed or found the witch and abandoned her, too. Three years ago, Morrigan appeared as the new Arcane Advisor to the Empress of Orlais, and Leliana kept tabs on her and the boy. Aedan had become a decent Bard, even taking the name 'Dark Wolf' so she knows he found out she went to Orlais, but there have been no sightings of him in over a year.

Looking at the man on the bed as he lets out another soft groan, she recalls the stories Josie told her of her dear childhood friend that loved books, languages, and histories. Josie had said he always wrote her, even when he had to travel for his work. He made sure to write her just to let her know he was alive and well, that he missed his friend and thought of her often. Raised by a pious father and Grand Cleric Aunt.. "You wouldn't lie with another woman would you? If you hold my dear Josie's heart and you hurt her, I will kill you myself."

She shook herself out. Bitterness towards the Warden was effecting her temper. She needed to go..Now! Back out the window and to her workspace, tonight she will work until thoughts of sodding coward Wardens no longer plagued her mind. Almost to her space, she changed her mind.. She needed Cassandra. She turned, heading for the training yard, feeling bad for the poor training dummy that bore the brunt of the Seeker's ire.

Cassandra looks up, seeing Leliana waiting. Sheathing her sword, she nods, and Leliana begins walking, knowing that Cassandra will follow. She leads into the Chantry and down to the dungeons, knowing that since there was no longer a prisoner, there would be no guards and they could speak in peace. As soon as Cassandra shuts the door she starts, knowing from where Leliana came, "The healers say he will live, though they cannot say when he will wake."

Even with her forehead against the door, Cassandra knows the face Leliana is making. "You should be resting, Cassie."

The Seeker nods. "The same could be said for you Leli." Only when it's the two of them do they resort to the shortened names, a sign of trust between them. Cassandra moves to sit on a small bench. Leliana goes to sit next to her and Cassandra lays her head on the other woman's shoulder. "There are too many questions and no answers to be found."

Leliana gave her friend a small hug, kissing the top of her head and chuckling darkly. "I'll see your crisis of faith and raise you, the broken hearted memories of a woman I'm not sure I know how to be anymore. In the Temple I saw so many similiarities I could hardly breathe from it. For a moment I almost thought it was him."

Cassandra looks up in confusion, so Leliana decides to tell her a story. "Did I ever tell you I was here in Haven during the blight?" At Cassandra's shocked look she nods, "Oh yes, I was part of the misfit band of travel companions that journeyed with the Hero of Ferelden, before he was the Hero,even before being named Warden-Commander." She smiles, "Back then he was just 'My Aedan' and the King of Ferelden was just another Grey Warden named Alistair. We traveled here at the request of Arl Teagan, who was then Bann Teagan, younger brother of Arl Eamon. The Temple hadn't been discovered yet, it was only a myth. But still we came, if the Temple really did exist then the Urn of Sacred Ashes did as well."

"Our party had a Senior Enchanter from the Ferelden Circle, a drunken dwarf warrior, who is now a Lieutenant in the Grey Wardens, a disgraced Qunari who had lost his sword trying to find answers... I heard rumors he is the Arishok now, an elven assassin who wanted a new life and an apostate from the Kocari Wilds. Only then, Haven was inhabited by a cult that believed Andraste had returned, as a High Dragon no less. After we dispatched the cult, a few of our number wanted to kill the dragon as 'practice' for the Archdemon but Aedan as our leader put it to a vote. We did not kill the dragon, instead we crept past her sliently with a Chantry scholar named Brother Genitivi. We found him in a secret room of the Chantry being held prisoner by the cult. Once we got to the Temple we again voted as to who would go through the Temple trials. It was an easy choice- Aedan, Alistair, Wynne and...Me."

Leliana closed her eyes, smiling at the memories of a better time, even in the midst of a civil war and a blight. "We were after all the only ones in our group that even believed in the Maker and Andraste. We stepped foot in every part of the Temple. There was a spirit guardian. He was the last of a contingent of knights sworn to protect the Holy Andraste in both life and death. I'll not tell you the trials, only that at the end of it, if I had ever doubted my faith before there was no doubt when we saw the Urn."

Leliana pulled a small leather pouch from her tunic, "In this pouch is an actual part of the Blessed Prophet. We were each granted a single pinch, as a reward for our faith."

Cassandra could hardly believe it, but Leliana had never lied to her. "The Temple of Sacred Ashes," she whispered, "you are actually among those responsible for discovering Andraste's final rest?"

Leliana nods as she tucks the pouch away again, "We voted again and decided not to tell Genitivi that part, and the guardian thanked us. It ended up not mattering anyway. Once the blight was over the Urn disappeared, guarded by a league of soldiers, and she was gone. Wynne once told me that she believed the Prophet's true defenders moved her, lest others learn about us taking a piece of her with us. I went back once and asked the Guardian. He would only tell me to have faith that the Bride of the Maker was safe."

She shrugged, "Perhaps we were allowed our boon because we did not want to gain fame through her discovery. Alistair used his to bring Arl Eamon back from the edge of death, and Aedan gave his to Alistair. Wynne and I, however, kept ours, as a reminder that no matter what comes we once held tangible truth that all we believe in is true. It's a physical reminder that our faith may bend, but it will never break." Looking at Cassandra, she gives a sad smile, " but please, can we change to happier topics?"

The Seeker nods. "Perhaps it is time to discuss our private service for the Divine..." The pair spend the next several hours into dawn making plans, going to bed just after daybreak, hearts feeling lighter.

They had agreed to meet after the evening meal in the war room. Cassandra had invited Cullen as the Divine had met the man and was fond of his dedication even after all he had suffered. Leliana invited Josephine, having introduced her to Justinia a multitude of times. The four each lit a candle and recited a verse from the Chant for the departed, each offering a silent prayer for something on the turmoil to come. Cassandra prayed for guidance, Cullen, a miracle, Josephine prayed for peace and Leliana prayed for hope...Maybe this night the Maker once again listened to his children, without them knowing in a few short hours, for good or ill, their prayers had been answered.


	10. Chapter 8 The Humble Hesitant Herald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I love the Wardens, I really do, but for this story to work, Cousland HAS to be an asshole. I'm not proud of what I've done, I just need to be able to hate him for a bit.

Etrigan tried to open his eyes and pain shot through his entire body. 'If this is death, then Aunt Seline lied. Everything fucking hurts!' That thought triggered one of his brother Max's lessons in his mind.

_"Pain is how you know you're alive, Little Brother, now get up and try again."_

_"But Max it hurts."_

_"_ _Of course it hurts, Ety, failure and sometimes even success ends in pain. Now. Get. Up. And. Try. Again!"_

This time when he tries to open his eyes it works and he slams them shut again, groaning at the bright light. A startled gasp has him sitting up and coming face to face with a young elven woman, who has dropped the box she was carrying. "Oh! I didnt know you were awake I swear."

The woman dropped to her knees, making him feel really weird. "Dont worry about it. I only..."

The woman bowed, her head touching the floor, "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant."

Etrigan was confused. "Is this this another prison?"

Sadly, so was the elven woman "I...No? I mean I don't think so."

He was starting to get a headache, "Then where am I?"

Poor thing started to ramble. "You're back in Haven, my Lord. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days!"

Now Etrigan was really confused, "So you're saying...They're happy with me?"

"I'm only saying what I heard. I don't mean anything by it." The elven woman slowly stood and backed towards the door, clearly afraid she had done something wrong. "I'm sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you've wakened. She said 'At once.'"

He tried talking slowly, as one would a wounded animal, "And where is she?"

"In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor.' At once' she said." She quickly turns and flees the cabin as Etrigan swings his legs over the bedside.

"Oh ow, OK not so fast." He warns himself while looking down to take stock of his injuries. Reaching a hand up to run through his hair, he feels a bandage wrapped around his head. "Well that explains the dizziness." Slowly he starts to look for his clothes, or at least his pants since the healers left him in only his small clothes.

As he begins his search in earnest, the door to the cabin opens, and Stitch walks in laughing at him, "Maker Ety, you terrified that poor elven girl." He says as he tosses a satchel at his friend.

"I wasn't trying to, I only asked what happened." Etrigan opens the satchel and reaches in, finding clothes, but raises a brow at the other man who holds his hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me, Sister Leliana delivered the bag yesterday, said it was things you would need when you woke up, all I did was agree to make sure you got it."

Sitting on the bed, Etrigan scratches the back of his neck and yawns several times, "Only man on Thedas that can apparently sleep for three days and still be tired." Looking around the cabin, he sees his armor has been cleaned and the dent from the pride demon fixed, as well as a couple of new additions-- a new cloak with a latch made to look like the same seal Sister Leliana wears on hers, and on his left arm plate the seal of the Seekers of Truth. He pulls the clothing from the bag to get dressed, throwing the black tunic over his head, then slipping his legs into breeches made of what has to be the most sinfully soft leather he has ever felt he thinks 'Leliana has fines tastes, definitely Orlesian,' greatful for the soft material as he stands to pull the waist over his very bruised hips. He adjusts the tunic to get his arms in the sleeves and notes it's loose but fits his build. Reaching into the bag again, he finds a pair of woolen socks and new boots, as well as a sleeveless leather Rangers coat in the same shade of green as his father's crest.

Seeing the coat, Stitch let out a low whistle, "Figures the Sister has seen battle, that looks like its been made to fit over armor."

Ety nodded, "It is, my brother once told me that sneak thieves prefer the sleeveless versions for better range of movement in their arms and," he opened the coat to show the multitude of interior pockets, "twice as many pockets."

Stitch nods with a small hum of agreement, "Speaking of Sister Leliana, she forbid any communication with your family until you woke."

Confusion was still evident on Etrigan's face. "So...Three days?" he asked, rubbing his chin, thinking someone did a fine job cleaning him up, "What happened while I was gone?"

Stitch smiles and regales his friend with a tale, starting the moment he passed out at the Temple ruins, sparing no detail in the Chancellor's seething over Seeker Cassandra 'releasing' him as a prisoner, or how both the Seeker and the Sister took turns spending hours watching over him as well as some Antivan woman he thought the others called their Ambassador. Reaching into his own coat, he gave Etrigan a small leather book and a piece of graphite wrapped in twine.

While Stitch told his tale, Etrigan took notes in the journal. Afterwards he had to ask, "So how many did I add to my collection?"

Stitch laughed, "Three, and all on your face, but don't worry it adds to that whole 'Tortured Rogue Noble' thing you have going for you," his tone turning serious, "there's something else, Ety, me and the boys have been keeping the locals at bay. The soldiers with us at the Temple were the same ones that found you after the explosion. They watched you live when you should have died. Twice. Between that and the mark, there have been whispers about you being chosen by the Maker himself to right the world, and that maybe the woman behind you in the rift was Andraste, blessing you and protecting you from harm, choosing you to be her champion."

"What?"

"They are calling you the Herald of Andraste."

Etrigan rubs his temples 'yea, definietly getting a headache.' Thinking a moment, he pulls his Aunt's ring from his shirt, "If Father were here, he would tell me 'It's not ours to question the will of the Maker, if this is His demand, you are honor bound to see it through'. If Aunt Seline were here she'd say it was the most blasphemous thing she had ever heard." Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath to center himself, "So I hear the Seeker is in the Chantry. Father did teach me to never keep a Lady waiting."

As the pair exit the cabin, Stitch takes point while two of their captains flank Etrigan. He recognizes the pattern for protecting high profile targets, and when he looks up he sees why. Soldiers line either side of the path leading to or from the cabin, all standing at full attention, saluting when they see him. Moving deeper into the village, there are more people lining the paths, soldiers saluting, citizens dropping to their knees and clergy praying, but its the faceless whispers that reach him, the echoing voices that give him pause.

"That's him, that's the Herald of Andraste. They say when he came out of the fade Andraste herself was guiding him."

"Hush! We shouldn't disturb him."

"Why did Lady Cassandra have him in chains? I thought the Seekers knew everything."

"It's complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion."

"It's not complicated. The Maker chose him. Maker be with you Herald."

"Blessing upon you, Herald of Andraste."

"Walk safely Herald of Andraste."

His mind spinning and headache in full force, he doesn't think to stop the Chantry Sisters from taking his hands and leading him inside, instead giving into muscle memory and dropping to one knee and bowing his head before the statue of Andraste holding the eternal flame as they pray over him. He hears his Mother's voice. _"Hope is the most dangerous weapon in all the world, my little love, and only the strongest may wield it."_

Then he is sure he suffered a head injury because for a moment he's pretty sure he just saw his Mother, calmly leaning against the base of the statue, smiling at him. Standing, he asks where he can find the Seeker. The Sisters sigh and point him down the great hall, so he asks a couple of guards nearby. Laughing, they tell him to "follow the yelling." He does and soon is standing before a large door guarded by two sentries in blue steel armor. He kneels before them and announces himself, "Forgive my intrusion Knights-Divine, but I believe Seeker Cassandra is expecting me." He stands as they lead him to an ante chamber where he overhears a discussion between a few clerics.

"Chancellor Roderick says the Chantry wants nothing to do with us."

"That's not his decision Sister."

"Most of the Grand Clerics died at the Conclave, who will lead us now?"

"Andraste was alone and she did just fine."

"You expect us to be like Andraste?"

"Someone must, go in peace Herald."

"Maker guide you."

Another deep breath and Etrigan recalls one of his Aunt's favorite lessons. _"Symbols are but the foundation, Child, the book of the Chant? A symbol, these staues? A symbol, even the very Chantry itself is a symbol of past changes. It's the men and women that built them that were the tools of the change they represent, Boy. The Maker will show you the way, that is the precipice of change. Your actions to do his work, that is how the change happens."_

The Knights-Divine lead him to another door where he does indeed hear raucous yelling, "Have you gone completely mad? He should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately to be tried by whoever becomes Divine!"

'Ah the pompous ass is here.' he thinks darkly.

Then he hears the Seeker, "I do not believe he is guilty."

"The prisoner failed, Seeker. The breach remains, for all you know, he intended it this way."

"I do not believe that."

"That's not for you to decide. Your duty is to the Chantry."

"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."

Hearing enough, Etrigan opens the doors, the Knights guarding while Roderick and Cassandra argue. Upon seeing him enter, the Chancellor changes tactics. "Chain him. I want him prepared for travel to the capitol for trial."

Etrigan wasn't sure if he was going to hit him or just mouth off until another voice chimed in, "Disregard that and leave us." His head shoots to the shadows, 'I didn't know she was here, then again of course I wouldn't.' The guards salute and leave.

Roderick turns his ire back on Cassandra, "You walk a dangerous line Seeker."

"The breach is stable but it is still a threat and I will not ignore it."

Etrigan steps up, "I did everything I could to close it. It almost killed me."

Roderick crosses his arms over his chest, puffing up in his smugness, "Yet you live. Rather convienent, in sofar as you're concerned."

Cassandra's voice takes a dark edge as the two men continue to stare each other down, "Have a care Chancellor, the breach isn't the only threat we face."

Etrigan seriously considers punching that rather pleased smirk off Roderick's face before looking at the Seeker, "So I'm still your suspect? Even after what we saw?"

Roderick jumps at the opening. "You absolutely are."

Cassandra confronts the Chancellor, leaving no room for debate. "No. He is not."

Leliana comes to stand next to Etrigan, and he fights to school his features. 'Now is not the time for this battle.' He focuses instead on his distaste for a man his Aunt often described as "a professional bootlicker" when Leliana speaks, "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies that yet live."

Etrigan almost laughs at the offended shock on Roderick's face when he addresses Leliana, "I am a suspect?"

"You and many others."

"But not the prisoner."

Leliana takes a slight step forward. "I heard the voices at the the Temple. The Divine called to him for help."

Wisely, Roderick took a step back, "So his survival? That thing on his hand? All coincidence?"

Cassandra, who had been silent, steps in, "Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour."

Etrigan doesn't bother to hide his shock, "So you've changed your mind about me?"

"I was wrong. Perhaps I still am. I will not however pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it."

Etrigan closes his eyes, "Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide."

Cassandra finishes her explanation, "We lost everything, then out of nowhere, you came."

Leliana places a hand on Etrigan's shoulder to get his attention, "The breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it."

Roderick chose that moment to remind them he was in fact still there, "This is not for you to decide."

Cassandra steps away and comes back, slamming a large latched book on the table. Laying her hand on the book, she glares at Roderick, "Do you know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She backs him into a wall, poking him as she continues, "We will close the breach. We will find those responsible. And we will restore order. With or without your approval."

Roderick raises his hands in resignation, storming out of the room, leaving Cassandra to pace. Leliana lays her hand on the tome, "This is the Divine's directive. Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos." She turns to Cassandra, "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now, no Chantry support."

"But we must act now," Cassandra stops pacing and turns to Etrigan, "With you at our side."

He looks at the book, then at Leliana, "When I woke up, I certainly didn't picture this."

Leliana gives him a small grin, "Neither did we."

"If you are truly trying to restore order..."

"That is the plan."

Cassandra steps towards him, arm outstretched, "Help us fix this before it's too late."

He looks at both women and hesitates only a moment, again recalling his Aunt's lessons on change, before grabbing Cassandra's hand and shaking it. "Alright, Seeker, you've got me. By week's end you'll have the whole of the Rangers of the Free Marches."

The next several hours went by in a blur. Etrigan went and briefed Stitch on their new job and the Commanders wrote letters to all in their company, giving each man a choice to join the Inquisition or go home with no ill will should they chose to leave. If they chose to stay on, then their orders were to report to Haven as soon as possible. By first light, they had all the replies and Etrigan prepared a roster list for Cassandra compiling names, ranks, field names and specializations of every member of the Rangers. The officers were all in Haven already with about a dozen soldiers that signed up readily, but they had a few reserve units in Ferelden and Orlais to hear back from, all totaled, two Commanders, four Captains and forty-eight soldiers.

In the Chantry while the Rangers made their lists, Cassandra and Leliana brought Cullen and Josephine up to speed on what had happened. Together the four penned the official proclamations declaring the Inquisition. Leliana left to send messages to the leaders of both the Mages and the Templars, offering the Inquisition as a neutral party should they want to try peace talks again. Josephine leapt into her role as Ambassador, feverishly writing to potential allies all over Thedas. Cullen went to post the proclamations around the village and even a copy on the Chantry doors. Cassandra walked the village after watching training drills that now included the Rangers as they arrived, soldiers stopping their tasks to salute as she passed on her way to the Chantry. At the steps were assembled the ranking officers that would make the War Council of the Inquisition. As the banner dropped over the Chantry, they made sure everyone could see them, then broke to get some much needed rest. In the coming days the real work would begin

Since coming to Haven, just saying his dreams were strange would be a vast understatement for Etrigan, so he was actually quite relieved to be woken up at first light by a messenger with a stack of letters for him. Having only just returned himself from seeking out the Ranger reserves, Stitch stayed behind offering the maps Rangers used and possible contacts. He was quite pleased with his results. Of his four dozen members only eight declined the offer to join up. He wished them well and good fortune in their endeavors, then headed back. Pulling his lists out, he updated the recruits and declines, still smiling through his yawns as he thought back to his return to the village two day prior.

_Riding up on his borrowed horse, Etrigan sees Leliana and Cassandra waiting for him, "If both of you are here, then I must have done something really bad."_

_The Seeker scared him when she actually laughed, "Normally I'd agree with you, but no, we have a bit of a surprise for you."_

_"For me? You shouldn't have."_

_Leliana grinned at him, and he really didn't want to think about the knots in his chest that happened every time she did, "Well it's just something we had lying around in the Ambassador's office."_

_The Ladies walk him to his cabin and point to the door. He gives them a look but goes in anyway. His shock staggers him into dropping his bags, "Josie? Maker's breath girl what are you doing here?"_

_"It seems we finally caught each other, Ety."_

_A few long strides across the room and the childhood friends are reunited, Josephine screaming as Etrigan picks her up and spins her, "Put me down you brute!"_

_He puts her back on her feet but hugs her tighter, "You wound with your words but you're still my best friend so I forgive you."_

_The four had their evening meal in his cabin that night, sharing stories of their travels and intrigues after explaining exactly how Joesphine and Etrigan met and how they were almost related._

Spending all day yesterday catching up with Josie was exactly what he needed. He truly loved her as his sister, even though she teased him mercilessly when he admitted to finding Leliana both captivating and terrifying. While he traveled he had written to everyone in his family except his father about the explosion. Telling them he was deeply sorry for the loss, and vowing to stay with the Inquisition and until answers and justice were found. For his brothers and eldest sister he included a small personal note, for his youngest sister he offered nothing, instead asking Josie to write it or have someone else do it, leaving the room soon after. Once Josephine explained that there was a great deal of animosity between the siblings, though she didnt know the cause, only that neither would discuss it, Leliana offered to write the letter for him. Also waiting for him was more of the clothing Leliana had gotten him when he first woke up after the Temple. He had mentioned off handedly that he liked it, only wishing it came in sleeveless as well. After his first trip out a box with several colors, both with and without sleeves, was sitting on his bed. Sadly, as he got dressed for the day, he realized it was the first time in his life he could honestly say he had more than two friends. Kicking Stitch as he went about getting ready, the other man got up and around as well. This morning was going to be their first war council. They had to wait until replies to their many letters and recruitment trips came back before they could begin to proceed with making any plans.

Etrigan left for the Chantry early, as was his habit since age 12. He wanted a few moments of peace before his day really began. As he had done every morning since writing to his family, he stepped into the Chantry, moving to one of the smaller statues. The Sisters called it 'his statue' and no longer removed the candles, one for every memeber of his family lost at the Conclave, and every day he came in at dawn and lit all twenty one candles. When he was finished he turned to head for the war room and saw Leliana waiting for him. His new habit, however, is either touching or staring at the mark on his hand.

"Does it trouble you?"

He shrugs, "If it wasn't enough to close the breach what use is it?"

"You did everything we asked of you."

"And it didn't work."

"What's important is that your mark is stable, as is the breach. You've given us time and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed..provided the mark has more power. The same level used to open it in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

"What harm could there possibly be in powering up something we barely understand?"

Leliana chuckles lightly, "And to think, I call Cassandra a pessimist."

They both smile and head into the war room. Cassandra is already there, "Leliana had briefed you?"

Etrigan nods, "Oh yea, we're at war with forces unknown and you clearly have something in mind."

"We do."

He waits until she looks up at him so she can see he's only half serious, "Yes, I've seen the plans, piss off the big bad while dangling me as bait and hope it doesn't eat me. Sounds like fun."

The Seeker laughs at him, "Hold on to that sense of humor."

Stitch comes in with Josephine and a man Etrigan remembers from the valley. They all take a place around a large table where a map has been set up with several key points marked. Etrigan is in the center with his back to the door, Cassandra is to his left, Stitch to his right. Across from him is the warrior from the valley. Leliana is across from Cassandra and Josephine, holding her ever present note board, is opposite Stitch, who is also acting as scribe for the council sessions. Etrigan pulls out his pocket journal, and now that everyone is here Cassandra starts, "We've all met informally but may I present Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition's forces."

Cullen bows his head slightly and offers his report, "Such as they are, we've lost a great deal in the valley and I fear we will lose many more before this is over."

Etrigan scribbled a few notes into his journal, then looked to Cassandra again, "Lady Joesphine Montilyet, our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat," Josephine gave a quick nod and Cassandra continued,

"And of course you know Sister Leliana."

The woman in question offers a slight bow, "My position here requires a certain degree of..."

She is cut off by the Seeker, "She is our Spymaster."

"Yes," Leliana rolls her eyes, "tactfully put, Cassandra. It's been mentioned that the mark needs more power," Leliana points to Redcliffe on the map, "Which is why we must approach the rebel mages for help."

Cullen chooses Therinfall Redoubt on the map, "I disagree, the Templars could serve just as well."

"We need power Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark-"

"Could destroy us all. The Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so-"

"Pure speculation."

"I was a Templar. I know what they're capable of."

Josephine diffuses the moment by voicing the real issue, "Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, you specifically Etrigan."  
He leans against the table, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Well that was fast, from mass murderer to heretic in less than a month."

Cullen's grip on his sword tightens, "Shouldnt they be arguing over who will be the next divine?"

Ignoring him, Josephine continues, "Some are calling you the Herald of Andraste and that frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have decreed it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you."

Etrigan is pretty sure he's going to punch a certain boot licking, pompous, self-important horse's ass but Cassandra givies it voice, "Roderick's doing no doubt."

Josephine nods," It limits our options. Approaching the mages or the templars for help is currently out of the question."

Knowing he'll be expected to make a contribution soon but wanting to review his options, Etrigan makes a suggestion, "Why don't we break here for now, so that cooler heads may yet prevail?" With a playful smirk he adds, "and as I've only eaten a handful of times in the last few weeks, this map and the Commander's sword are looking like quite the snack."

Everyone laughed, then Leliana asks when they should reconvene. "Why not for the evening meal? That way we can all complete our tasks for the day and we can reassess our emergent needs?" With everyone in agreement, the council splits to complete their duties and make notes for their working meal later.


	11. Chapter 9 The Threat Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up several hours from where the last chapter leaves off. It sort of got away from me so I had to stop and give myself a break.

Just after sundown, Etrigan had received word that the working meal with the council would be held in the tavern at nightfall. He was quite pleased with himself for his progress for the day. He had spent time in the Chantry library researching what they knew so far about the conflicts they planned to take on, and had made notes in his journal on various points he wanted to bring up or questions he wanted to ask, as well as assignment recommendations for the Rangers. Finally, he made his way back to the cabin to make another futile attempt to write his father.

 A knock at his door, "Come." Thinking it was either Stitch or Josie, he bawled up another piece of parchment and threw it in the general direction of the fire.

"What is all this?"

He froze at the melodious Orlesian accent and looked into the eyes that haunt his dreams of late. "A spoiled Lordling's poor attempt at writing a letter. "Father sorry your only sister and I were blown up. She died but bright side I'm still alive and you've twenty-one less birthdays to remember.' " He shook his head, "I apologize, that was uncalled for. After I was sent to live with my father, he and I have always enjoyed a close relationship built on blunt honesty, shared faith and mutual interests."He sighs, "For the first time ever, I'm finding writing him difficult."

Leliana had busied herself cleaning up a bit of his fire hazard, "It's all right, your troubles are quite understandable. Perhaps you should stop for now and let things happen naturally. The words will come to you when you are ready."

Tossing his quill on the table and capping the ink "What an excellent suggestion," he runs a tired hand through his hair, making a mental note to get it cut, "to what do I owe the pleasure of you company thins evening, Spymaster?"

Leliana gives him a playful glare at his use title, "I wondered if you would care to walk with me to our meeting? Josie always spoke fondly of you, and while I know of the deeds of 'Ranger Commander Etrigan', I find I know precious little of the man behind him, and wish to correct that mistake in a non professional capacity."

Standing to stretch the kinks from his back, he flashed her his boyish grin, "Why mi'Lady, it would be my honor." He finishes with a purposely dramatic low bow, gaining him a giggle from the Spymaster, grabbing his coat a thought comes to him, "I've meant to say thank you."

"Oh, whatever for?" "Josie informs me I have you to thank for, as she calls it 'the drastic improvement' to my wardrobe."

That got him a full laugh, "I highly doubt your choices were ever poorly made."

Shaking his head he laughs, "Josie has tried to get me to be a 'proper high born lord' since we were children, it hasn't worked. I travel often so prefer function to fashion."

"Well, in any case, you are most welcome, I am pleased you enjoy them."

As they exit the cabin, Leliana starts to turn left towards the Chantry instead of forward towards the tavern and says, "If its alright with you, I thought we might take the longer route."

With a shrug and years of etiquette training, Etrigan offers her his arm, "A star lit walk through a quaint village with a lovely lady? Only a fool would say no."

During their walk, Leliana learned that everyone close to Etrigan called him 'Ety' except his youngest sister Aislyn, a Chantry Sister in Amaranthine, formerly of Ansburg, who prefered to not speak to him at all. She knew he had other siblings and when asked he had only complimentary things to say about all of them, even Aislyn who ran an orphanage. He mentioned his eldest brother, Max, was his hero and the one he wanted to emulate most.

As much as Leliana wanted to push and ask questions, she didn't when Etrigan said his first adventure was a hunting trip with his mother the winter before her death, then quickly changed the subject.

She did ask about his relationship to Josephine though, he said they were just really close friends and that he knew she was related to his elder siblings but he wasnt quite sure how, but he could recal vividly the first time her met her at her 9th birthday celebration then when they were actually introduced at his a few months later.

He told Leliana about how he had been accepted to the University in Orlais at the same time as Josie but couldn't stand the thought of leaving his father all alone at the family estate, so he stayed behind, instead becoming a squire for his brother Gabe, while he was stationed with the Templar unit in Ostwick, which is how he learned his combat skills.

He met Stitch while traveling with his brother between Highever and Antiva, he and his brother had found the remains of Stitch's father and returned his personal effects to his family, soon after the two formed the Rangers, gifted with their armor and weapons, all crafted by Stitch's mother, who he was pretty sure was the only person in the whole of Thedas that still called her son 'Faren'.

Leliana for her part shared she was raised by the Orlisian noblewoman her mother had worked for after her passing but her mother was Fereldan so she considered herself Fereldan as well, she trained as a within the Imperial Court, later being betrayed by her Bardmaster, she admitted to traveling with the Wardens during the blight but glossed over most of her relationship with the Hero of Ferelden, who she learned Etrigan didn't care for much at all after he cost the younger man's brother a marriage among other things.

Their walk while very brief felt like hours , Leliana knew the younger man so much better now by her estimation so she took a chance "Forgive my boldness, but why do you journal everything during important meetings?"

"I don't mind. Riding accident when I was 10," he answered happily, "Max is 17 yrs older than me and Evie is 15 yrs older. They were trying to teach me to ride and I wanted to show that I could do everything they could, instead I spooked the horse and got thrown into a rock bed."

"Oh"

"The notes are a habit, I suffer short-term memory loss, Josie knows so I suspect she or Stitch will take notes when I cant do it myself."

As they get to the tavern, Etrigan dashes forward to get the door for Leliana, pausing before he opened it, "What I said before, about people calling me 'Ety', I hope to someday count you among them."

Before she could replay he opened the door with a small flourish, not daring to voice his internal struggle in her closeness. Walking in behind her, Etrigan notices no one else is there yet, instead Leliana leads him to a staircase hidden behind the bar,inclining her head, "This way."

"Clever" They climb down into the room and he sees they are in fact the last to arrive, Stitch ready with quill and parchment in hand so that he can focus on the meeting.

Etrigan sits next to Josephine and is pleased to see Leliana sit across from him, he pulls his journal from his pocket flipping through the pages until he finds his notes and questions, then leans over to place a chaste kiss to Josie's cheek and speaking to her in Antivan "You look lovely this evening, Sister. My soul sings to see you for I have missed you terribly , Old Friend."

She happily returned his affectionate greeting "Indeed Brother, our letters were never quite enough to explain the ache in my heart for you"

Leliana only picked up a few words of their conversation, she would have to ask Josie later, no matter what he said their relationship was, that sounded deeper than 'just friends' and Herald or no, if this boy hurt her friend she would end him, her musings cost her though, because she missed Etrigan asking Josephine in flawless Orlisian "Is Leliana spoken for by anyone?"

The Antivan woman could only shrug and he switched back to the common tongue "Damn," he sighed, "Oh well, to business then." Sadly for him, that was an admission, so his first and oldest friend was already plotting.

"Is there anything I can help with, Josephine?"

"Yes actually, your father, I'd like to dispatch a courier to ask the Banns of House Trevelyan to align with us. What are your thoughts? Should we approach your family for their formal support of the Inquisition?"

"Wow, pardon my speech," Etrigan looked around the room, "way to start with the ball buster there, Josephine, but sure, they're all very devout, if they believe me truly touched by Andraste, you'll have to beg them to stop sending money. However, I'll ask my Father, its my duty and he'll respect the request more if it comes from me."

Flashing his boyish grin again, "Now about this 'Herald of Andraste' business?"

Cassandra sees the statement for what it is and helps the subject change, "People saw what you did at the Temple, how you stopped the breach from growing. Then there is the tale of the woman in the rift where you were first found, the faithful believe her to be Andraste."

Leliana took a sip of her wine and added , "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading..."

"Which we are not."

Glaring playfully at Cassandra, Leliana continues, "The point is, everyone is talking about you."

Cullen grins "Its quite the title isn't it? How do you feel about that?"

Etrigan takes a long draw from his drink before answering, "Its..A little unsettling actually, I'm not sure how I should feel about it."

"Sadly, The Chantry has decided that for you, its seems"

Leliana adds her opinion to the Commander's, "People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some you are that sign."

Josephine lays her hand on her friend's hand resting on the table, "And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong."

Etrigan turns his hand over, giving hers a gentle squeeze, before asking the commander, "Will the Chantry attack us?"

"With what? They have only words at their disposal."

Josephine counters, "And yet, they may bury us with them."

Etrigan weighs their words, "So if I wasnt with the Inquisition?"

Cullen rolls his eyes, "Lets be honest, they would have censured us no matter what."

Leliana waits until Etrigan is looking at her "And you not being here isn't an option."

He nods giving her a grateful smile, then checks his notes for his next question, "Arent they more concerned with the breach? The actual threat?"

Cullen fields this one, "They do know that it is a threat, they just don't think we can stop it."

Josephine sighs "The Chantry is telling everyone that you'll make it worse."

Leliana sees that Etrigan has crossed off all of his questions and started a new page, "There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric named Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable"

Scribbling quickly in his book Etrigan looks up, "She asked for me? What would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?"

"I understand she is a reasonable sort. From what I know of her, she is a kind soul and not the sort to involve herself in violence. Perhaps she does not agree with her Sisters?"

"Alright, I'll go hear what she has to say"

"You'll find her tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliff."

As Etrigan makes writes his notes Cullen makes a suggestion, "While you're there, looks other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence."

Josephine nods adding, "We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them."

Cassandra decides that is too much for only one man, "In the mean time, let's think of other options. I wont leave this all to the Herald."

Etrigan gives her a dirty look, then smiles. The rest of their evening is spent planning scouting missions, sorting requisition orders, personnel training, scheduling and making arrangements for potential allies. Etrigan made sure to plot Honor guard routes to safely guid the rest of the fallen home.

In the end it was decided that Cassandra, Stitch, Varric and Solas would go with Etrigan to the Hinterlands to seek Mother Giselle as well as any chances to prove they weren't the band of monstrous heathens the Chantry was branding them as. When the council broke for the night they had all agreed that they stood on the brink of the Holiest of wars, with the very soul of Thedas at risk. Only history would show if they became saviors or savages.


	12. Chapter 10 Into The Hinterlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many side quests in this area that it would be madness to try and cover them all, plus in game this area gets a few trips so I'll cover a few more side quests each time.

Two days after plans were set, Leliana sent her forward scouts to the Hinterlands to assess the situation for meeting Mother Giselle. Etrigan sent Stitch along with one of their Captains, code-named 'Ghost', and the bulk of their scavengers. The Council agreed with Etrigan's terms of communication, anything written to or by him would use his Ranger code 'Hunter', whereas if it was about him or the breach 'Herald' was fine, simply to keep the risk to potential allies and refugees contained by not announcing that the Herald had left Haven or if it did get out, where he was at any given time. Leliana was currently reading the list of code names Etrigan had written for everyone involved with this trip and has to laugh at Cassandra's..she was going to hate it.

_Leliana - Nightingale_   
_Etrigan - Hunter_   
_Cassandra - Princess_   
_Solas - Dreamer_   
_Varric - Storyteller_   
_Mother Giselle - Cleric_   
_Scout Harding - Stonedotten_   
_Faren - Stitch_   
_Thom - Ghost_

She had asked about Ghost, all Etrigan would say is that he was a good man that had been an orphan and he would prove himself quite useful. Cassandra and Etrigan were set to leave at first light the next day. He and Stitch decided to use the staggered arrival to hunt game to feed the refugees and gather as many useful supplies as possible, hopefully endearing themselves and the Inquisistion to the people. Currently, Leliana was alone in the tent she had claimed as her work space, just outside the Chantry, when one of her ravens landed on her shoulder, "Good evening, Your Grace." She said without even looking at him. Her agents hated this particular bird, but Baron Plucky was her fastest. Etrigan and Stitch seemed to get on just fine with him though, if the message she recieved from the Rangers' advance party was any clue.

_Nightingale/Hunter_   
_Thank His Lordship for the speedy delivery. Rangers and forward scouts have secured area to best of our abilities, it's worse than our original intelligence reported. No longer Mages against Templars. It's apostate against rogue templar against whatever poor sod gets stuck in the scuffle. Scavengers set loose to gather desperately needed supplies for refugees, already exhausted what we carried with us. Cleric is alive and safe, snipers in place to keep it that way until Herald arrives. Permission to break off and lead hunting party when soldiers arrive? If we can spare it, blankets and tent materials would be much appreciated in the area and would do well to win hearts in our favor here. Maker guide you_   
_Respectfully_   
_Stitch_

She heads into the Chantry to show the message to Cassandra and coordinate with Josephine and Cullen for more supplies if possible, when she is stopped just inside the door by the Seeker. She opens her mouth to ask why when Cassandra shakes her head and points to the statue of Andraste that Etrigan has visited everyday since the Temple. What they witness next reaffirms their choice to work with the young man whose faith could well rival their own.

Etrigan has placed a wood block at the base of the statue, placing both of his short swords and his dagger, blade down into the wood. His bow hangs from the hilt of his swords. He is wearing his coat but his arms are bare. The Hands of The Divine watch him remove his boots and lower himself to his knees, touching his head to the base of the statue for a moment. He then rises up, still kneeling, and removes his coat, leaving his feet and torso bare, clad only in simple black linen breeches. He begins his prayer barely above a whisper but they hear him in the echoes of the empty hall, "Andraste, Blessed Prophet, Maker's Bride. I come to you, a humble man laid bare. If it was your grace that spared me, then I am thankful and I swear to do my best to be worthy of your faith in me to carry out the Maker's will."

He bows his head and says no more, taking comfort from quiet meditation before what is sure to be a trying journey. Leliana goes back to her work space long enough to add a note to Stitch's report to find her with Josephine, silently slipping back in and placing the report on his coat. Etrigan makes no movement or sign that he noticed her there so she slips away, taking Cassandra with her to the Ambassador's office to update them both.

As Etrigan finishes his plea, a scent comes to him on the breeze, rose oil and well loved leather, the Hands of The Divine. He decides to finish his prayers silently, not wanting them to hear his doubts given voice. Rose oil right behind him now and ink. Then the scents are gone, and all that remains is the insence and wax that permeate every Chantry he has ever been in.

Finishing his prayers, he stands and puts his boots back on. Pulling a shirt from one of his coat pockets, he finishes dressing and straps his gear back on, heading to Josie's office while reading the report from Stitch. Tapping on the door twice, he lets himself in without waiting for a reply, purposely sitting on Josie's desk, in her way to stop her from working. In the weeks since the Inquisition's declaration, he's found his friend asleep at her desk at least three times a week, so he had a cot brought in to goad her into sleeping like a normal person and when that doesn't work, he acts like the brother she claims him to be and simply annoys her.

He smiles at her when she tries and fails to shove him off of her desk, then holds the report up to Leliana before handing it to Josie to read, "His Lordship is a perfectly lovely bird, I don't know why your people are afraid of him."

Cassandra makes a disgusted noise, "Because the three of you are the only people that beast has yet to attack."

Etrigan smiles when Leliana laughs, "Ready to depart at daybreak, Seeker?"

"Yes, half the soldiers will leave with us and the rest will leave the next day with relief supplies for the refugees."

"Good. What exactly is our goal with the Cleric? Are we wanting solely information or another agent?"

Leliana considers his questions a moment, "Why not both? I see no reason why we could not broker an alliance of sorts with her. We aid her relief efforts and she tells us what she knows of the players."

Josephine had been writing a reply to Stitch for them, but paused to add," Additionally our aid to her cause will help to spread good will towards our own."

"Well then, Ladies, I shall take my leave of you. Seeker, I'll see you at first light," Etrigan hops off Josephine's desk and heads for the door, pausing, he turns back to the room, "And Leliana, please see that Josie doesn't work the whole time I'm gone? I mean since I won't be here to annoy her...Or pick her up and force her to eat."

He leaves when Josephine throws a balled up piece of parchment at him, his laughter echoing down the hall after she swears and calls him a 'vile brat' in Antivan. Cassandra can see Leliana's envy rolling off her in waves though she is unsure of who it is directed at. Still, she asks the Ambassador the question that has been on her mind for days now, "Lady Josephine, how well do you know the Herald?"

"We met as children, I am actually related to his elder siblings through our mothers. Our fathers arranged many visits since we are so close in age and after they saw how well we got on, I adore him as dearly as either of my brothers."

"So the two of you never.."

"Lady Cassandra, did you not hear me say he is a brother to me? Ety was always a sweet boy but neither the Free Marches or Antiva are large enough to contain his potential, even if he himself cannot see it. I only hope he one day finds balance between his heart and his duty." At the confused looks of the other two, she continues, "His family is very connected within the Chantry, and has instilled a very deep sense of duty to it into him. But when he loves he loves completely, so any woman that wished to have his heart would have to understand that she would need to share him with his family and his faith. Such a woman would also have to share his passion. I give him books about either history or languages for his birthday every year, and everywhere he has journeyed has been for the protection of those that wished to enrich their faith. His band uses the coin they charge the nobles to fund trips for the less fortunate or to make sure those who hunger are fed. If my dear friend were to find a woman that believes as he does, for her he would capture stars and conquer kingdoms."

Cassandra changed the subject and soon after excused herself when the topics turned to gossip and fashion. On her way to bed she decided that Etrigan Trevelyan was a man she would be proud to call her friend and she would attempt to know him better while they traveled.

Just after first light, the second wave for the Inquisition gather at the gates of Haven to begin the two day journey to the Hinterlands. Solas had admitted to being a poor rider so he would be riding in a wagon with Varric and the supplies. Cassandra was already geared up and on her mount when Etrigan, still yawning and with his hair wrecked, stumbled over and placed his armor in the wagon behind Varric, covering it with a tent.

For the trip he was dressed as a scout, wearing the cloak Leliana had gifted him. Just as they had planned, no one outside the council or those recruited by Etrigan or the council would know who the Herald was, the exception being Leliana's contact in camp. A surface dwarf and Redcliffe native, Scout Harding was made aware of the plan while in the field so she knew who to look for.

After they set out, he tried to keep his promise to stick close to the Seeker but he got restless and darted off a few times to scout ahead and get some hunting done. Having a lot on his mind to work through, a letter to his father to still write and feelings he really didn't want to deal with because nothing good could come of them, he needed to do something. Tracking helped him think so he went tracking game.

Just before nightfall they stopped for the day and made camp. Etrigan was rather pleased with himself- for only a few hours' effort he bagged several large rams and enough rabbit and fennec for the entire travel group to have their own. Nothing wasted, he showed the soldiers how to get the most out of every kill, save some fat for traps, smaller bones for arrows, larger ones for bows and sword grips, fur and skin for clothing and blankets. With watch rotation set everyone settled in for the night, full bellied and a little wiser.

Cassandra sat next to Etrigan by the fire as he made notes in his journals about the game trails he found for future use, "Useful skills you taught the men today."

Without even looking up from the map he was sketching, he answered her, "Good if it helps them to survive, better if it helps them save someone else."

She had in fact learned a few things from his lessons, "If I might, who taught you?"

Looking up he smiles, "My father, I was sent to live with him after my 8th birthday. A few months later he and my brother Max took me 'camping.' We never left the estate gardens but I was in awe," chuckling, he continues, "Max promised me a proper camping trip when I was older, that ended up being the Solace after I turned 13 and a proper hunting trip as well. Father, Max, Gabe and me. Plus Josie's father and her brothers. While Father , Uncle Yves and Gabe tracked and hunted the large game, Max taught us boys to snare the smaller game and to fish. As the oldest of the boys and his brother, Max taught me to start fires with curved glass, in case my flint got wet."

"Impressive."

"Life saving and invaluable when trekking through mountains and harsh climates for a living." Focusing on the Seeker gave him a better chance to read her. He props his arm on his leg, resting his head on his fist, using his free hand to scratch his stubble, his facial wounds still too new to attempt shaving, "So when do you intend to ask me what you really want to know, Seeker? Promise the worst that will happen is I decline to answer." At her shocked look he laughs, "I read people and my surroundings for threats as a living, to me you're about as subtle as a bronto."

"It occurs to me I don't know much about you, I could ask for the full report from Leliana but I'd rather hear it from you."

"So what do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't know where I was born. My mother died when I was 5. I stayed with a guardian in Starkhaven until First Day, just after I turned 8. She took me to Ostwick where my Father lived, where I met him for the first time. The guardian gave him a sealed letter from my mother and stayed until he read it. Father dropped to his knees, hugging me and saying 'Welcome home son' and when I turned around my guardian was gone. That night Father wrote to my siblings to recall them home. At first all four hated me, to them I was living proof of his shame, though their mother had passed twelve years before I was even born. My eldest sister, Evie, warmed up to me first, then my brothers. My youngest sister tolerates me, but only just, and only to keep the peace for our Father. What of your family Seeker?"

Cassandra sighs, "I am a Pentaghast, the royal family of Nevarra. My parents died when I was very young, leaving my elder brother to the care of our uncle. My brother was killed by apostates while hunting a dragon. I went to the Chantry, begging to become a Templar, and instead they gave me to the Seekers. It was there I found purpose, and reaffirmed my faith."

Etrigan leans farther into the log he had been sitting against, "Aren't we a pair? Just a couple of Noble born orphans, refusing our blood claims to answer the Maker's call."

"There are worse ways to live."

"Fair enough, but for now enough dark and depressing. My whole life I've only ever had two friends and I'm currently half way between them, let's change that. What does Lady Pentaghast do when Seeker Cassandra isn't around?"

"I read."

"Truly?" She nods so he keeps going, "Any favorites?"

A wistful sigh, "Too many to choose only one."

"I prefer languages, I wanted to learn Antivan as a boy to further befriend Josie, so she gifted me a children's book that she had translated for my birthday that year to help me learn."

"Do you speak any others?"

He nods, "My work requires it. I'm fluent in Antivan, Orlesian and Rivaini and conversationally proficient in Elven and Dwarven, at least the Marcher dialects."

Cassandra feigns offense, "No Nevarran?"

"Sadly," he laughs, "No, I've not traveled there nearly as much as I'd have liked, someday though. When Max takes over for Father, he and I plan to travel the whole of Thedas. We share a love of history and want to see all the places we've only read about in books, together as scholars."

Cassandra smiles, "That sounds wonderful."

So does Etrigan, "It will be."

The pair lapse into a comfortable silence until, "Did you ever wish to court Lady Montilyet?"

Etrigan couldnt stop the bark of laughter that escaped him, "Oh Maker, no! Our fathers did try to work something out but her mother put a stop to that pretty quickly because noble blood or not I'm, in her words, 'still just a bastard'. It wouldn't have worked anyhow, my love for her is brotherly, she is my oldest and closest friend. Truly, I cling to her as I do because she was my first friend. Before living with father and meeting her, I had never been around other children."

Cassandra was quick to offer, "I apologize then."

He waved her off. "No need, though that does explain the nasty looks I get from Leliana, guess I'll have to prove Josie isn't my type."

Cassandra gapes at him. "You have a type? Josephine made it seem as though you are a monk."

He levels his gaze at the Seeker, "In a way I am, I won't say I've never had a lover, because I'd be lying, but I was young- well, younger- and it was a mistake and we both knew it. No, I want the dream I cannot have, a woman to know my past, my beginnings, and to want me because of it, not in spite of it. She would also have to possess a very dry wit, or in the presence of my Father and eldest brother she would be easily offended, and maybe willing to live more than a little dangerously. And Maker challenge me, I'm not perfect, I know I'm wrong sometimes, tell me. Accepting weird pets is a good thing too. I once tried to keep a Drake as a pet, until he set fire to Father's study. Find me that woman and I will stand on top of the Grand Cathedral and profess my love."

Cassandra doesn't say it but she is certain he unknowingly just described Leliana to her. They spent the night making idle chatter and by the time they were both ready to get some sleep she was on the list of people that could call him 'Ety'.

With the dawn and the breaking of camp, the playful boy Cassandra had befriended last night was replaced with the task-oriented man. The route the Ranger scouted for them had the party arriving at the Inquisition outpost several hours ahead of schedule.

Corporal Vale took over keeping the area secure and Stitch took the scavengers out on other paths to hunt and gather more aide suppilies for the refugees.

Off to the side was a dwarven woman holding a longbow, waiting for Cassandra and Etrigan to drop their gear, "Seeker, Inquisition Scout Harding," she nods at Etrigan, "pleased to meet you, Hunter."

Etrigan steps into a nearby tent to change into his armor but is still within earshot of the Scout, "Welcome to the Hinterlands, we've located and made contact with Redcliffe castle's former horse master, Dennet. He offered us a few mounts to aide in your travels but won't officially offer support unless we can offer a few assurances of our own."

A Ranger walked into the tent, the Herald walked out, brow furrowed. He had an idea but needed to run it by Cassandra since they had agreed in Council she is the field Commander, "Seeker, why not split up to better our chances of success? You go be your 'charming' self with the horse master and I'll go deal with our new 'friend' the cleric. I mean ideally we'd like to help everyone but with limited resources at the moment we can't expend them playing politics. Unfortunately, we have to pick and choose."

Cassandra had also switched into her armor, "True, very well, I'll go to Dennet. And as you say 'charm' him."

Scout Harding hands Etrigan a map, "When you're ready, Mother Giselle is roughly two leagues northwest of us in an area known as 'The Crossroads." She hands a map to Cassandra, "Dennet is roughly two leagues east. Stitch and the Rangers have been clearing up the problems plaguing the farms so he might be a bit more willing to listen this time." Turning back to the Herald she offers one more piece of intel, "On a personal note, I grew up around here, most of these folks are good people and they're trapped, cold and hungry. Thanks for bringing the supplies Herald."

Etrigan nods and places a hand on her shoulder, "Is your family safe?"

"Yes, I begged them to go to Denerim back when the fighting first broke out."

"Good." She notices his coat, "And nice coat, its appears to be one of my Mother's better pieces."

"Nightingale gifted it to me when mine was destroyed at the Temple. I plan to order a few more for my 2nd and our Captains."

"Mother would love that."

Etrigan turns to the rest of the party, "Rangers with me, Varric you too, Solas the caves you were interested in are on Cassandra's path."

The elf and the dwarf both nodded and Cassandra gave orders to her unit as well, they had the longer journey and left soon after. Etrigan and his party left as soon as he sent a report to Leliana updating the others on the current situation.

_Nightingale_   
_Made contact with Stonedotten. Princess heading to old Horsemaster for accords, Rangers may have made him useful. Herald heading to meet Cleric. Hope all is well at the nest with few ruffled feathers. Will update after meetings. Please impart my gratitude and admiration to His Lordship_   
_Maker watch you_   
_Hunter_

Etrigan watches the sky as Baron Plucky takes flight, putting his cloak back on he takes to his new horse 'this is truly a fine beast, good luck Cassandra' he saddles up. Taking point with Varric close behind in the first wagon and another behind him with all the supplies they've gathered, they set out down the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back...There will be more chapters added tonight, at least 2 maybe 3 depending on when my eyes start to cross


	13. Chapter 11 A Sister's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted to do a chapter that sort of explores the friendship between Leliana and Josephine while that last chapter sort of built up the friendship between Cassandra and Etrigan. I promise the set ups I'm weaving will be worth it. PS be ready for Josephine acting like all kinds of meddling sister here....

While Cassandra and Etrigan were in the Hinterlands, Cullen planned to focus on establishing a better daily drill routine for the soldiers, Leliana and Josephine decided to combine their efforts and work from the war room since a lot of their daily tasks overlapped and it was just easier than sending messengers out to each other all day.

Of course if they were being perfectly honest, it had been some time since the old friends could just sit and chat while they worked so they wanted to take advantage ot the opportunity to catch up.

As they traded reports and couriered messages they held a lively debate on the latest fashions, filled each other in on all the newest scandals and gossip. Josephine even updated Leliana on all the goings on of her family, the most telling, was when Leliana asked simple questions about Etrigan's family.

The Ambassador herself a former Bard knew what her friend was doing though, seemingly innocent questions, meant to seem like idle chatter, but to someone who dealt in secrets and politics like they did, there was no such thing as an innocent question in the Grand Game.

While they were in Orlais, Leliana had always been open with her, then the blight came and slowly her dear friend changed, became more closed off and didn't smile as often. While she didn't know details, Josie knew the Warden was behind it, Leliana was happy with him, then completely heartbroken. If she were a lesser woman she would send Ety after the bastard, but that life was behind her now.

Now she decided she wasnt going to let Leli hide from her anymore, "Leli, you have always been a true friend and never held back with me. I think I would be offended if you were to start now. Why not just ask what you want to ask and say your true thoughts.?"

Not really shocked at being caught, Leliana leaned her head on the war table a moment to collect her thoughts, "Even after so short a time," she sighed, "I consider Etrigan a good friend. I worry for him, Josie. I've seen events such as these break the strongest of men. It would pain me to see him lost to us from this darkness that he must face. And I fear I owe him an apology, our first conversations was not pleasant, he saw me in a moment of weakness and I was unkind to him. Still has born me no ill will and I will try to be a better advisor and friend to him."

Josephine asked what Leliana was talking about and Leliana described a scene where her faith wavered and she like the villagers had lashed out at Etrigan.

_Etrigan has a question to ask Leliana but it is forgotten as he hears the sorrow in her prayers " 'Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written.' Is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that you will is done? Is death your only blessing?"_

_Noticing Etrigan is with her, "You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Maker's prophet have to say about all of this? Whats his game?" "_

_How is this a game?"_

_She stands and cannot hold back her anger "Do you see the sky? What about the Temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust? Even if you didn't support the Divine's peace you wouldn't call this right. Who could? So many innocent lives...The faithful murdered where the Holiest of Holies once stood. If the Maker willed this, what is it if not a game or a cruel joke?"_

_He did not rise to her anger but nor did his reply calm her, "Don't ask me! I'm as baffled as you are. I speak for no one but myself , and I have no answers for you."_

_Sighing sadly Leliana continues, "Then we can only guess at what He wants. The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths. Justinia gave Him everything she had and He let her die."_

_She almost wanted to hit him hearing the sympathy in his voice, "I'm sorry. Her death has clearly hit you hard."_

_She spun on him, "Not just me. All if us. She was the Divine. She led the faithful. She was their heart! If the Maker does not intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He? I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people. But now she's dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing."_

_Etrigan's heart broke for the woman, "Maybe you have another purpose. I could help you find it." "_

_No, this is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It wont happen again. Come. To work then. We will speak later."_

_Leliana turned her back to Etrigan leaving no room for further conversation, he regarded her for a moment before turning and leaving her as she so clearly wanted to be. Alone._

Josephine considered her words and decided that Leliana could help her, "I have known Etrigan Trevelyan since we were 9 years old, even with distance and duty, our bond has not faltered. Truly, I most likely know him better than he knows himself. His single greatest adversary is his own doubt."

She waited until Leliana was looking at her, "I meant it when I said there was nothing but sibling affection between us, though our fathers did try to create a betrothal, my mother ended the talks before they began. It is her words that haunt him."

Curious, Leliana asked her, "What did your mother say?"

Josephine sighed, "Mother adores Ety, really she does, but the old ways stick with her. Nobles in our circles call him the 'worst kept secret in Ostwick' and that concerned Mother, so she wouldn't allow the talks to happen because she would not allow any of her children to 'marry a bastard even is he was of noble blood'. We were 12 when she said that, he said nothing but I saw his pain, that was the moment he realized that no matter what he did with his life, all anyone will ever see is Bann Victor's motherless bastard."

She thought back to her letters and her life with the Herald, "Did you know you and Cassandra missed meeting him in Kirkwall by only a day?"

Leliana was shocked, "Truly?"

"Oh, yes," Josie explained, "The Prince of Starkhaven and The King of Antiva hired the Rangers to evacuate the remaining clerics from the Kirkwall Chantry after the explosion and get them safely to Orlais, I received a letter from him , thanking me for his birthday gift and telling me where he had left mine in my residence in Orlais, then I had seven pages of complaints about how he missed getting a chance to possibly meet and work with the Hands of The Divine."

Leliana shook her head, "We do what must be done. Our work is not that exciting."

Josie laughed, "It was to him, 'The Hero of Orlais' and "The Bard of the 5th Blight' , especially you, Leli"

Josie decided to give a little push, though he gave it no name, she knew Etrigan was well on his way to being in love with the Spymaster,she placed a small stack of parchment on the table knowing Leli saw it, at worst he would have another very dear friend, at best she had a wedding to plan. "As someone who fought beside people of all stations, yours is the voice that can sway him. Of course he listens to me about matters of diplomacy and he respects Cassandra and the Commander as military tacticians, but on matters that give him pause, he understands you will not speak falsehoods, knows your words will be measured on the issues."

To say she was stunned would be far less than Leliana actually felt, "Thank you, Josie. I will be sure to have a care with my words."

The pair fell into silence until Baron Plucky arrived bringing a report from the Hinterlands, reading the message, "Your work is most appreciated, Your Grace."

Leliana chuckles while handing the note to Josie, grinning when she hears the younger woman's disgruntled huff and pens her reply

_Hunter_   
_The nest is well, though Quill's feathers are in fact ruffled. Excellent find for Stonedotten and good travels for Princess. We wish the Herald luck in his endeavors and safe journeys to you all. His Lordship thanks you for your praise._   
_Go in peace_   
_Nightingale_

"Josie, I'm off to send the reply. I'll see you in the morning. Please don't work too hard."

Josephine nods but doesn't look up from the letter she is writing, though she does see Leliana take the stack of parchment she had planted.

Outside the Chantry, the Spymaster sends Baron Plucky on his way, then heads to Etrigan's cabin to read the notes she borrowed from Josephine without interuption.

At first glance she sees two separate sets of handwriting creating several silent conversations between the childhood friends, some of which Leliana herself seems to be the focus of

_Have I done something to make Lady Leliana cross with me?_   
**I am not aware of such an offense, why?**   
_In as many days since our reunion, I've noticed dark looks from her_   
**You are aware she does not speak Antivan?**   
_Oh then I am being rude? I shall endeavor to speak Orlisian, though I find I am want for practice._   
**I'll find you a book to translate**   
_Thank You_

Leliana remembered watching the exchange and being quite cross but it wasn't about their reunion though she cant say why the thought of them being lovers vexed her so, honestly the little she knows of him and the stories she had seen of the Herald, she believed him to be a fine man.

Her cross feelings came from him stopping the death of a traitor that cost her one of her best agents.

_Hours after her emotional outburst Etrigan had remembered what he wanted to ask her and thought to try again..Not this time either, an agent had arrived just before him and gave Leliana a troubling report, "So its true. Butler has turned on us. I hoped my hunch was wrong."_

_The agent nodded, "You knew him well?"_

_"Not as well as I thought. Show me the report."_

_After she reads it she hands the report to Etrigan who leans against a post as he reads it, being on the Council makes him a ranking member of the Inquisition and he would have seen the report soon anyway, she continues before he can ask questions, "There were so many questions surrounding Farrier's death. Did he think we wouldn't notice? He's killed Farrier. One of my best agents. And he knows where the others are." she turns to her agent, "You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless, if you can. We were friends once."_

_Etrigan interrupts, "Wait. What are you doing?"_

_She didn't bother to look at him when she answered "He betrayed us. He murdered my agent." "_

_And you'd kill him? Just like that?"_

_Finally turning to face him "You find fault with my decision?"_

_He has stopped leaning against the post in the center of her tent "We cant solve our problems with murder"_

_"_ _And what do you suggest? Leave him be? Butler's betrayal put our agents in danger. I condemn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this."_

_Etrigan gives her a bitter smile, "Now is precisely the time for ideals."_

_Leliana narrows her eyes as she regards the young man, "You feel very strongly about this," it wasn't a question but he nods anyway she sighs, "Very well, I will think of another way to deal with this man."_

_Turning back to her agent, "Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives." Glancing over her shoulder at Etrigan, "Now if you're happy. I have more work to do."_

She kept reading when she found another missive that featured herself

_Feel free to kick me again, but what is that wonderful aroma coming from the Spymaster?_   
**Well since you offered. Its rose oil and...You know I'm honestly not sure I've never asked.**

'That explains his yelp of pain during Council sessions but why did she kick him the first time' Leliana laughs as she reads his reply

_Firstly..OW! Do you have the Seeker's armor on under that skirt? Secondly, if one were to wager a guess, perhaps rose oil with undertones of beautiful Orlisian?_   
**You think her beautiful?**

"He thinks I'm beautiful?!" Luckily Leliana was alone, she could not contain her shock. Yet another difference between the Warden and the Herald. Etrigan was quiet, reserved and seemingly quite shy, Aedan was bold, direct and often very forward. Still though, her breath caught in her chest at his reply

_I have sight, Josie. I see as she speaks with passion in her eyes and conviction in her heart. I have ears to capture the glorious melody that is her laugh, rare though it may be. Most importantly I possess sense enough to realize hers is one of the sharpest minds I have ever encountered._   
**You should tell her these things, even if nothing comes from it, Ladies love compliments**

Leliana's heart breaks for him as she reads the next part

_I could never be so bold Why not? She is the Left Hand of The Divine, Josie, and a Courtier, where I am now and have always been a Marcher Noble's bastard._  
 **You are more than your birth, Ety**  
 _I'm not but I'm glad you think that_   
**You will find love one day I know it**   
_I wont but thank you for believing in me_   
**Why do you not believe it?**   
_I am nothing, Josie, I am battle broken, no woman would want me, a Noble's scarred bastard offering no social standing or rank. This is my fate, I have accepted it._   
**Ety..**   
_No, current scar count, 14 on my legs, 43 on my torso and now 4 on my face_

Leliana sighed, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't find the Herald completely unattractive, quite the opposite really, even if he is 10yrs her junior. His lightly tanned complexion from years of travel, the deep russet hair he kept short but just long enough to run her fingers through, not that she has thought of doing such things. Only to herself would she admit to a fondness for his impish grin whenever he teased or annoyed Josephine. Maker she even found his scars appealing. His eyes though, that showed her his heart.

In his eyes, Leliana could see everything the battle tested Ranger felt. Merciful Andraste, not again. Leliana decided to fight her attraction to the Herald for as long as possible and hope it would just go away. She didn't think she could survive the joy finding and heartbreak of losing a love during a war again.

Gathering her things and heading to her work space, she could have kicked herself when she got there, another package, the rest of the shirts and several more pairs of the trousers she had ordered for him. How in the void was she supposed to fight her feelings for him if she kept ordering him clothing that accentuated everything she fancied of him?

Sighing in frustration she takes the package to her room and settles into bed trying desperately to will away thoughts of dark blue eyes full of mirth and misery.


	14. Chapter 12 See You At The Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing here except this picks up where 10 left off with our Hero riding out to meet with the Chantry Mother. Though we do go back in time a bit, those sections are marked.

Etrigan and Varric made excellent time to the Crossroads, greeted by grateful refugess who eagerly helped to unload the supplies they had brought with them, a few even cried at the prospect of feeding their families that night.

This was what Etrigan lived for, helping people that truly needed it. The village elders pledged to the Inquisistion when they were told that more supplies were coming in the nest few days and soldiers were in place to help secure the area.

Varric stayed back to talk to the people and entertain the children with stories of his travels with the Champion of Kirkwall. Etrigan went looking for the Cleric, he had met her briefly a few times during stop overs in Jader so finding her was easy.

He stayed back as he watched her comfort a young man, soothing him enough to allow a nearby mage to use healing spells on the worst of his wounds. "Mother Giselle? I am told you sent for me."

An older woman in Chantry robes stands and regards him, "I did. I wished to offer my condolences to House Trevelyan on the passing of Grand Cleric Seline, and others lost during the Conclave."

"On behalf of my kin, I thank you and will send your regards to my Father. But we both know that isnt why you called me here at least not the main reason. Sister Leliana believes we may be able to help each other."

The Mother smiles, pleased to see the peoples faith not lost on a boy but instead placed in a man, "To business then. I know of the Chantry's denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it. I wont lie to you. Some are grandstanding hoping to increase their chances of being the new Divine. Some are simply terrified, so many good people taken from us."

Etrigan nodded, "Truly, what happened was horrible"

"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them, convince them you are not a demon to be feared. So far they have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe."

Etrigan wasnt sure he heard her quite right, "You want me to appeal to them?"

"If I thought you incapable I would not have suggested it."

"Will they even listen to me?"

"You don't need to sway them all, just make some of them doubt. Their power is in their unity"

Etrigan takes a knee "Thank you for this Mother"

The Cleric places a hand in his head, "Whether you see it or not, you have the power to rally the people and they will heed your call. Your potential could either deliver us or destroy us." She places her hand on hsi shoulder encouraging him to stand, "I do not know if you are truly touched by the Maker but I hope." Her words shook the young man to his core, she offered him a small hug, "The chaos must end. I will go to Haven and give Sister Leliana a list naming those that may be willing to speak with you."

Etrigan said nothing but bowed his head as she walked away, oulling out his journal to make notes of key points to send back in his report. He decided to stick around a bit and see if he could help the village at all, he ended up playing hide and seek with the children and for several hours helping the villagers set up the tents sent by the Inquisition and getting fire going to stave off the bitter cold through the nights

Giving Varric the signal, they left the village heading back to their camp. Etrigan had a great deal on his mind and had aplogized for being poor company. When he joined the Inquisition it was to seek justice for his family and those killed at the Conclave, hearing the Mother's words, steeled his resolve, whether he wanted it or not, people saw him as a symbol. It was up to him if it was a symbol of hope or a symbol of hate.

During the trip back to camp he decided he needed to hold himself to a higher standard, help everyone he could even if it meant something as simple as speaking with them or teaching them a skill he possessed that would help them to survive until order was restored. As they got back to camp only one though prevailed in his mind, 'Oh Maker what'd I step in?' It made him think about his Mother and one of the walks they took before she died

_Free Marches 9:19 Dragon _

_A beautiful blonde woman with piercing blue eyes is wearing dark scale armor walking next to a horse with a little boy riding it. Behind them the woman's protector is driving a horse drawn covered cart that acted as their tent as well through the heavy snow. The little boy is wide awake his mother knows soon he will start asking questions she cannot answer, simply because he is too young and will not understand the truth yet, she smiles in pure adoration when she hears his voice, "Mother why do we only travel at night?"_

_"_ _Because my little love, You've a destiny to grow into, so I must keep you safe."_

_The little boy is obviously aggitated by this answer, "But what of you Mother, should you not be safe as well?"_

_She stops the horse, lifitng her son off the beast and carries him to the covered cart, tucking him gently into a bed roll within, "Listen to me my darling, I will sense the danger long before it comes, someday you will have a form of this sight as my gift to you, and when the time is right it will serve you well. Until then all little warriors must rest, so that they moy grow strong, I love you my precious boy. Sleep well."_

_"I love you, Mother" With a yawn the boy is fast asleep, the woman goes to her protector before mounting the horse her son was just riding, "No matter what happens to me, keep him safe. He is the key." "_

_Yes, Lady" Soon as her mistress has started to ride the guardian looks back to the sleeping boy, "Pleasent dreams Lord Etrigan"_

Hinterlands 9:41 Dragon 

Etrigan woke with a start, he had dozed off waiting for Cassandra to return so they could compare notes for the report to send back to Haven. Falling asleep wasnt what bothered him, dreaming of his mother did, it was dangerous. He had spent years perfecting the image that he didnt remember her, but he did. The skills her inherited from her had kept him alive on more than one occasion.

He was born with the ability to read people, a cousin at the Ostwick Circle told him he could sense their aura, whatever that meant, he just knew that like his mother he always seemed to know what was coming, at least as a child, thats how he got his first scar, he woke from a dead sleep as the sword his sister holding was about to liberate his head from his shoulders.

Father was so angry, but he left her punishment to Aunt Seline, who sent her to Amaranthine, since sending her to Ansburg seemed to only delay her attempts on him. He couldnt bring himself to hate Aislyn though, she was still his sister.

As he got older, Mother's gifts changed in him, now he could see great distances, even at night, hear almost half a league away and pinpoint smells down to the base layer, if two people wore the same scent he could say beyond doubt who was who.

Seeing Cassandra riding up he sets out to meet her half way so they could talk, when a sound catches him, he readies his bow and lets out a whistle, one of the soldiers with her readies theirs as well and Cassandra lights a torch, Scout Harding and Varric came running weapons ready at his signal, with the Seeker in the middle the four archers stood ready, Etrigan leading them to the source of the noise, wolves squaring off against a single wildcat cub, killing the wolves the party follow the cub back to its den where they see a demon controlling the wolf pack, they've killed the cubs mother and the rest of the litter.

Etrigan takes one of his rune enchanted short sword and hurls it like a spear at the demon killing it instantly, though Cassandra takes its head just to be sure.

The rest of wolves try to run but Varric and Harding fire off a few shots killing them.

Picking up the orphaned cub, Etrigan sees a strange glow around it and realizes its much larger than a normal cub, "Fade touched? Dont worry little one, I lost my mother as a cub too. You can stay with me, I'll keep you safe so you can grow, then when you're older you can return the favor, yea?"

The cub which the party determined was a boy, simply mewed and burrowed into his cloak. When they get back to camp they see Solas had returned. Etrigan places his new pet on his bedroll just ouside his tent when the elf approaches and confirms his guess, "Your new companion has been touched by the fade Herald."

Solas backs up quickly though when the cat bares his teeth and takes an attack stance, "Very well, I mean you no harm little one, good night Herald."

Etrigan absently pets the cat as he reads Varric and Cassandra's reports to short hand them in with his own back to Haven

_Nightingale_   
_Herald's meeting went well. Cleric coming to Nest. Princess was successful Horse master coming as well. Storyteller picked up new contacts. Party aquired three new agents. Stitch staying behind to guide Cleric. Personal note, made a new friend, scares Dreamer, bringing him back to nest, Quill will be cross._   
_My best to His Grace_   
_Hunter_

After sending the Baron off, Etrigan goes into his tent, the cub close behind, coming back out with a crude small game snare, he sets the snare just at the wood line of the camp hoping to catch a little breakfast for the cub over night, the dryed stuff they have in camp will do for now but he'll need fresh if he's going to survive.

Setting another trap near his tent he tells the cub, "If you hear it snap, grab it. Its your food, yea?"

Another mew from the cub, the Ranger gets his new furry friend set up on the bed roll with a couple extra bits of fur to keep him warm then takes off his chest plate and bracers, finally he crawls into the cot that was set up in his tent, instead of his mother, his head swan with thoughts of steel blue and shadows.

With the Dawn, Etrigan and Cassandra decided their work was done for now, and opted to go back to Haven, Solas found an old elven ruin he wanted to study so Cassandra had a few soldiers stay behind to guard him Varric detached the wagon from the horse he had been using so he could keep up with the Seeker and the Ranger.

The cub was secured into Etrigan's pack on the horse with him and the three were off deciding to ride straight through if they could but they had bed rolls just in case. They rode until sundown when they encountered a rift at the base of the mountain, two waves of demons later, Etrigan closed it and they decided to make camp, Varric got the fire going while Etrigan went to catch dinner for four and Cassandra gathered wood.

Varric had last watch so he went to grab some sleep, Cassandra dozed off with a purring Wild cat in her lap gently petting his head. Etrigan took the silence as an opportunity to write the letter he had been avoiding for weeks

_Father_   
_I am so deeply sorry it has taken me so long to write to you. There are no words to describe my sorrow at Aunt Seline's loss. Even now I struggle to believe any of the events have happened at all, much less that I was there. I have no recall of the explosion itself. I remember Aunt Seline presenting me to the Divine, the night before the Conclave was to begin, and dining with her and our kin soon after. My next memory is being questioned by the Right Hand of The Divine and being informed eleven days had passed. The Hands of The Divine do not believe me to be involved, however, the explosion left me marked, Father, my left hand has a mark that reacts to the tears in the sky caused by the explosion. Father, before her passing, Most Holy reformed the inquisition of old, The Right Hand means to use it to find those responsible for the murders at the Conclave. I have joined, Father. The rouge Templars and rebel Mages are no longer just attacking each other, they're hurting innocent people. I can help them, Father. Seeker Pentaghast has sworn to protect me from those that believe in my guilt simply because I survived. Evben if I were not under the protection of the Inquisition I would stay to kee Josie safe, she has joined as their Ambassador. Father I have recovered Aunt Seline's ring and with your blessing I would keep it with me, as I find myself missing her council. I will write as often as I am able. I am so sorry I failed you, Father. Please forgive me._   
_Your loving and dutiful son_   
_Etrigan_

Sealing his personal letter he then write a quick letter seeking formal support of the Inquisition from House Trevelyan. Once both are done, he makes a note to have Josie send them by courier to his father as soon as he gets back to Haven. With his heart no longer as heavy he wakes Varric and settles into his bed roll to get some sleep.

Several hours later, Etrigan cracks an eye, having the unmistakable feeling of being watched and finds himself nose to nose with the cub and a laughing Seeker, "There is a stream nearby, Varric has gone in search of our first meal . Solas has caught up to us and is out gathering herbs ."

Nodding, Etrigan lifts the cat off him yawning, "Get off me you brute. Wonderful, guess I'm up now" Varric came back soon after with several fish and a few extra for the cub, after breaking camp they got back on the trail, Solas riding with Varric, if they kept their pace they could be back in Haven before nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely cut Chapter 10 in half just so I could use this song title as a Chapter listing...Bonus points if you know the artist whose song I used for this title


	15. Chapter 13 The Evil Twin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there will be some Ety/Leli almost feels here cause I like to torture myself. I'm still using game dialogue but I'll start breaking away from the stuff I think is stupid or not what I think Etrigan would say

The gates of Haven! Never in his almost 28 years has Etrigan ever been so happy to go back to one place, but the longer he stays and the more he allows himself to just be, he feels more at home here with the Inquisition than anywhere he has ever been.

He is more than a Mercenary protecting Holy Pilgrims. He feels purpose and he has friends and is on his way to more. Truthfully, he likes it, sure he misses his father, but here he isn't Victor's son or Maxwell's brother, he can be his own man.

Jumping from his horse he hands him off to a stable hand. Happy but tired beyond measure, he was thrilled when Cassandra told him to go sleep and she would update the Council. Getting to his cabin he sees a package sitting on the table with a note on it

_Hunter_   
_The rest of the clothing you asked for as well as some other things_   
_Nightingale_

He chose to skip opening the package for now, after all he and the cub needed food and sleep. Taking the cat from his pack he held him up to eye level, "We still need a name for you don't we little one?" He considered options for a moment before laughing at his own joke, "Well if I am to be the 'Herald of Andraste' you are to be my Aegis, I shall call you 'Havard', you my little friend are now named after the first disciple of the Blessed Prophet. Welcome to Haven, Havard." the young cat mewed his acceptance as he placed the floor before curling up on Etrigan's pack and falling asleep, "Very well then, stay here. I'll go set some traps and get us some food."

Luckily his cabin was at the wood line, he set six snare traps not expecting anything to trigger them until first light, then headed through the village. A quick trip to the tavern later and a really awkward discussion with the barmaid, who thought his request for raw meat was a solicitation for a bed fellow, he was back in the cabin, he had borrowed an extra wash basin and filled it just under half way with snow placing it near the fire along with the plate of raw meat, he used his dagger to stick the meat in the fire long enough to take the chill off, which woke Havard up from his nap, the cat happily gnawing on his prize.

Etrigan set up a pile of furs and his spare bed roll near the plate and basin, then went about taking off and hanging his armor preparing to pour himself into bed after eating his own food which was supposedly some kind of stew. Fed and thoroughly tired, he had changed into a pair of the simple linen breeches, Leliana and Josie got for him and was almost in the bed when a knock stopped him, with a groan he went and answered the door to find Josie standing there, "You could have at least said hello before locking yourself away."

He said nothing as she breezed past him in her tirade, instead he just closed the door and went to lay in the bed, he knew she wasn't really made just worried, so it was best to let her go, until she squealed, "Josie! Was that forsaken sound really needed?"

"You got a cat?"

She had placed Havard on the bed, "Yes, he's an orphan, his mother and litter mates were killed by a pack of wolves manipulated by a demon, I've named him Havard. And since your here, until he gets big enough to travel with me safely will you keep an eye on him for me?"

She had been petting the cub the whole time. "Of course, I'm sure Leliana will help me, she loves animals."

Nodding while his eye tried to close of their own will. "Good. Love you mean it, now will you please go so I can sleep? Or I can hug you and I'm pretty sure I smell."

Josephine wrinkles her nose, "Yes you do," she kisses the top of his head though, "Good Night Ety, I'm glad you're back safe."

Her only reply is his snoring.

Come morning Etrigan decided he had had enough of the new hair and scruff look he had going on and asked around to see who if anyone could be trusted with a razor, or at least he did until he heard a loud voice screaming around the village that she was looking for her boys. He knew that voice anywhere and if she was here, well, Maker help the blacksmith. He made himself comfortable on a wall looking out into the valley while Havard ran around. When the woman passed him he said nothing til she started scaring the soldiers.

"You know, I have it on good authority if you keep making the same face over and over again, it'll stick like that."

The woman looked up to his perch ready to rip him to shreds "Now you listen here you wet eared, nug herding farm boy, I ought to...Etrigan Trevelyan, you sodding imp! Get down here and give us a squeeze."

He was quick to hop off his wall and comply. "Yes, ma'am."

Giving the woman a hug, his voice softened quite a bit, "Its good to see you, Tova."

"You too Ety, now where is that son of mine?"

Hitching his head towards the tavern, "Come on, I just woke up, let's get some food and I'll tell you everything and maybe if you're feeling generous, I need a haircut."

They walked into the tavern and the soldiers that the woman had yelled at breathed a sigh of relief. One of the guards ran to find the Seeker and when she found them Etrigan was sitting on the floor of his cabin with a dwarven woman standing over him cutting his hair.

"Alright boy, now you look normal, I swear to the stone, the things you and my Faren get yourselves into, but you're good boys so I forgive you."

Etrigan just holds his head still and smiles, "Finished, now you smell like a bronto's ass. Go bathe Boy."

"Yes ma'am, but first. May I present Seeker Cassandra of the Inquisition," turning to the Hand of The Divine, "Cassandra, this is Stitch's Mother. I'll be back."

He leaves them in the cabin to go find a bucket of hot water. "Tova Feddic, formerly of Orzammar."

By the time Etrigan got back to the cabin, Tova had emptied his snares for Havard and been recruited to the Inquisition as the blacksmith for the Council and Rangers, "So what did I miss?"

Tova shows him a letter, "Finishing this up to see if Bodahn'll send Sandal here."

"If he agrees I'll have a few of the Rangers go fetch him. He knows them, should be safer that way, but speaking of letters I have one that needs to be couriered to my father and we have Council. Tova please don't scare anyone while I'm gone."

The dwarven woman just laughs, "I make no promises."

The humans leave to head for the Chantry, Havard follows his master.

As Cassandra and Etrigan near the Chantry they see a large group of people gathered out front. They go to Leliana's tent to watch the assembly in case they need to jump in as it seems to be a confrontation between a former templar and a mage, the templar shoving the mage "Your kind killed the Most Holy." The mage staggers but readies his staff as the templar grabs for his sword, "That's a lie, you let Most Holy die."

Cassandra gets ready to draw her weapon but Etrigan stays her hand, leaning calmly on a stack of crates, arms crossed over his chest, nodding his hello to Leliana, "Does it not warm your heart, Ladies," he makes sure to raise his voice enough to be heard over the crowd, "to see a crisis bringing everyone together?"

Cassandra stands next to him her hand scratching Havard behind his ears while Leliana comes up behind him Baron Plucky on her shoulder, she decides to play along, "Oh indeed, my Lord, it is so refreshing to see such unity in this time of turmoil, no?"

Cassandra on the other hand goes for the blunt method, "Most Holy would find your behavior shameful, enough have died, you are not the Circle or Templars anymore. We are the Inquisition."

In the distraction they cause Cullen used the opportunity to break up the assembly, "Back to your duties. All of you."

And to the shock of no one, Roderick was on hand to incite the few that Lingered, "I'm curious Commander, how your Inquisition and its alleged Herald will keep its promise and restore order"

Cullen's grip on his sword tightened, "Chancellor, back already?"

Etrigan decides to keep up with his playful antics refusing to let the horse's ass ruin his good mood, "Cullen I leave you alone for a week and here you go making all kinds of friends."

Leliana thinks the game is fun so she chimes in, "We really aren't sure whether to be worried about his tastes or just proud of him for trying."

Etrigan flashed her a wicked grin, "A little of both I think, though I'm sure our Commander can do better than 'pompous boot licker', unless he just has low standards."

Leliana shakes her head, "Too bad we're having a private party, Cullen dear, sadly your new friend can't come."

Etrigan had her giggling with his conclusion to their game, "And I'm putting you on restriction young man, You can't stab him like the wild boar he is after drills either."

Not to be out done Cassandra asked," Can I?" which had Cullen and Etrigan losing what little composure they had left and the four headed to the war room laughing, leaving a seething Chancellor behind.

As they walked the hall to the war room Etrigan paused at Josephine's office in time to catch a courier, "You there. Do you currently have an assignment?"

"No, my Lord"

"You do now. This letter must be placed into the hands of Bann Victor Trevelyen in Ostwick, the only other person that may touch it is his son Maxwell. You will wait there until a reply is given and return to the Ambassador, understood?"

"Yes, Ser."

"Why are you still standing here? Go." Etrigan tosses the courier a few coins, "Now."

The courier takes off running as Josephine walks up, "Did you have to frighten her?"

Etrigan nods, "Yes, that was a letter to my father, so yes I did."

She hugged him and headed to the war room, Etrigan following close behind.

As they entered, he sees Leliana was true to her word, a tranquil mage is sitting in a corner of the room at a small desk with ink and parchment prepapred to take notes.

Cassandra started with a full report of her meeting with and eventual recruiting on Redcliffe's former horse master, "He should be here any day now since the Rangers and our forces have secured the area."

Etrigan was next with a report on the meeting with Mother Giselle and the various item Varric had heard in the Crossroads ending on a note for the Spymaster, "She'll be here tonight, knowing Stitch."

Leliana noticed that Etrigan and Josephine were having their silent conversations again, except the more either of the wrote the more agitated Etrigan became, until finally he threw his quill across the room and wouldn't look at her anymore. He just stared at a point on the wall between herself and Cullen while the rest of the updates were given. It was decided that the travel party for Val Royeaux would be Cassandra, Etrigan, Stitch and Leliana.

The Spymaster wanted to be on hand in case Etrigan was right and it was a trap, she had a set of keys to the dungeons of the Grand Cathedral at her home in the city, where they also planned to stay while they were there, the rest was dependent on what the Cleric said when she arrived so they chose to break until then.

As soon as the words were out of Cassandra's mouth Etrigan fled the room, Josephine hot on his trail.

Leliana followed in case it was a matter she needed to step in on. She trailed the pair to Etrigan's cabin taking her preferred hiding spot at the window in back. Cracking it just a bit, she heard part of their argument, "Are you out of your mind Josie?"

"I did it to help you."

"You invited my sister Aislyn here? The same Chantry sister that tried to kill me when I was 11? You do realize the second it comes out that I was ever suspect in the explosion she will try to kill me again right?"

Leliana chanced a peek into the room and saw Etrigan pacing, rubbing the wound that started at his shoulder, Josie trying to calm him, "Ety..What do you mean Aislyn tried to kill you?"

"Didn't anyone ever ask why Aunt Seline sent her to Ansburg, and less than a year later sends her to Amaranthine?"

Josephine sat on the bed, "Ety, what happened?"

"She tried to poison me at my 10th birthday, but Max ate the treat instead, it didn't kill him only made him sick. When Father questioned me about it, I told the truth, that Aislyn said she made it special for my birthday but I didn't like what she made it with so Max said he'd eat it so her feelings wouldn't be hurt. Father confronted her and she swore it was an accident, that she read the bottles wrong. Aunt Seline didn't believe her and sent her to run the orphanage in Ansburg. Her next trip home she 'borrowed' Father's greatsword. I woke up right before she took my head, and screamed for Father and Max. Evie got there first and took me with her back to Starkhaven, telling Father she wouldn't bring me home until Aislyn was gone. He disowned her and Aunt Seline banished her to Ferelden. Amaranthine was as far away as she could send her at the time."

Etrigan had finally calmed down enough to sit but he was still visibly agitated. Josie hugged him, "Oh my sweet Brother I had no idea, I'm so sorry."

"She's the one who told your mother about my birth, Father was content to let everyone think he had adopted me, the result would have been the same, no true rank beyond 'Noble born' , she's tried to kill me every chance she gets, but she is still my sister..."

Leliana left before anymore was said but she would make sure this 'Sister' Aislyn knew who she was dealing with in Haven, Etrigan was under the protection of Hands of The Divine, after all.

Cassandra was waiting for her at her tent when she returned, Leliana filled her in on what she had heard and they agreed that Sister Aislyn was not to be left alone with the Herald at anytime, or even have direct access to him, they also decided to keep her away from Chancellor Roderick just to be safe.

Back in the cabin, Etrigan finished his thoughts "...she is still my sister and I still love her, I'm just bloody terrified of her."

Josie hugged him again, "Ety, I'm so sorry if I had known.."

"No one did, Father wanted to tell everyone but I begged him not to. I was so happy to be a part of a family that I didn't want anything to tarnish it. Maybe I shouldn't be here when she comes, I could go back to the Hinterlands or something."

Josephine stayed with him until the tension left his body and he fell asleep, she told Havard to keep watch over him and left to find Leliana and Cassanadra, there had to be a way to make this right. When she returned to her office, Cassandra was sitting on a nearby bench and Leliana was leaning against her desk with a letter in her hand, offering it to Josephine she asked "How is he?"

"You heard?"

"Yes"

"I didn't know. If I had I never would have invited her to come escort her family's remains back to the Marches."

The others nod while she reads the letter it has a Templar seal so everyone assumes it's another rejection of peace with the mages or alliance with the Inquisition, they're wrong it's actually two letters one official and personal.

_Ambassador Josephine Motilyet_   
_I have received news of my Aunt's passing at the Divine's Conclave and offer my condolences to the Hands at their loss. It is with great honor then that I send a caravan of supplies to aide your efforts. My Commander assures me that when the time comes the Templars of Ostwick will stand with the Inquisition and as I am personally connected by many threads have been chosen as diplomat, all future correspondence will be with me and me alone_   
_Maker guide you_   
_Knight-Captain Gabriel Trevelyan_

Josephine handed the letter to Leliana as she read the second letter which was a bit longer and far more emotional

_Josie_   
_Thank the Maker you and Ety are both alright, Max and I got his letters and wept openly. Aunt Seline will be missed but please don't let that goofy little brother of mine beat himself up over this. Father understands why he hasn't written yet and doesn't hold him to blame. Evie is on her way home now and said if need be she'll go to Haven first and kick his ass if he blames himself or lets the Pompous Bootlicker blame him. Along with my official letter from the Order and this letter is a small chest of aide supplies, a few of my Templar brother and sisters threw in with me, there is a false bottom to the chest, there should be around a hundred sovereigns in there, Max is sending more as soon as he talks to our various relations. The official pledge will come from father soon enough but House Trevelyan stands with the Inquisition. As for me, I'm so very proud of you both and honored to call you my kin. Do as you always have and take care of each other. Please remember to relax once in a while, both of you. I'll write Ety soon, maybe even take leave and come to Haven if I can._   
_All my love to you both_   
_Walk in Peace_   
_Gabriel_

Josephine let Leliana and Cassandra read the second letter as well, the Spymaster checking the chest and finding the false bottom filled with coins as promised, the question remained still what to do about Aislyn. "I will send my agents to return her to Amaranthine, or perhaps route her to the Anderfels."

"Leliana..." Josephine was ready to talk her out of that before Cassandra cut her off, "That is acceptable, if she was disowned by the family and a living Trevelyan is here, there is no reason for her to have accepted the invitation other than to cause trouble. Draft your message Leliana, I will second it."

Leliana took three sheets of parchment from Josephine's desk and wrote a message to her agents telling them to collect Sister Aislyn and send her to Denerim as a prisoner if she would not return to Amaranthine, a second message was written to King Alistair, asking her old friend for a favor in that if a Chantry Sister was brought in as a prisoner to let her know so she could come deal with it personally, and the final letter was written to Sister Aislyn informing her that the Hands of The Divine were revoking her invitation as they had been made aware of her exile from House Trevelyan and they did not wish to offend the family of Grand Cleric Seline with her presence.

It was added that she would be transferred to a cloister that required a vow of silence should she disobey the Hands' directive and travel to Haven, if she was not imprisoned on suspicion of conspiracy first as being exiled and having so many members of one family at the Conclave made her a decent looking suspect.

Leliana signed all three letters Cassandra signed the last and a messenger was called to have them all delivered immediately.

The three women then parted to finish their daily tasks, Leliana went to her work space to control her network of agents hoping there would be no more foul news that day and try to figure out why the thought of sibling rivalry upset her so much.

The next morning, Etrigan Cassandra and Leliana headed out for Val Royeaux, Cullen was put on alert to arrest Sister Aislyn as a suspect in the explosion, whether she was or not made no difference, she actually did have a decent motive.

The trip would take roughly three days through the mountains, Varric was coming along as well, to check in with some of his network, officially he was a part of the Inquisition as an ally, between his network and her own which now included the Rangers of the Marches, Leliana was in control of the singles largest spy network in Thedas, that would prove useful in the months to come.

Etrigan took his usual place scouting ahead and doing some light hunting, Varric drove the cart with all their supplies, trading off with Leliana for look out shifts, Stitch stayed behind in Haven to catch up with his mother.

Etrigan left Havard with Josie but Tova said she'd handle the traps so the little furball could eat. The party made it through the worst of the mountain path when they decided to make camp for the night.

Cassandra wasted no time trying to get more survival skills out of her new friend since there was still some daylight left, "Ety, are you still going to show me how to start a fire with a spyglass and a mirror?"

"Hmm? Oh yea sure, let me just finish setting up the trip wires around camp and I'll show you."

Varric took the twine from the Ranger, "Go ahead, Hunter I've got this."

Nodding to the dwarf Etrigan went to his tent and pulled a small hand mirror and his spyglass from his pack.

"My brother taught me this, most men travel with a small shaving mirror, it can be done without it but it takes longer," He made sure Cassandra could see every step as he removed the large curved glass from his spyglass, "Really all the mirror does is focus the sunlight through the curved glass but I should be quick with this since we're in a clearing."

He angled the glass over the kindling, "It should look like there is a very bright candle over the pile, don't stop until you see a flame, smoke only means its starting," a small tendril of smoke rises from the piles, followed by the barest hint of flame, "If you're running out of daylight like we are once you see the smaller flames, blow gently into the largest of your flames," he leans carefully over the small flames and blows into the sparks which get larger, he adds more dried leaves and small sticks, until a decent fire had started, "Now just add your firewood but do it slowly so that the flames don't get smothered, and done. Fire without flint."

He handed the spyglass to Cassandra and watched as she tried to copy him, he only stepped in once to correct her angle, "Quick study, well done Seeker."

Adding her smaller flame to the fire, he packed up his supplies. He thought about the letters Josie had told him she had received from his brother and pulled out the one he got from Maxwell that he hadn't shared because it was from his brother, not from Comte Trevelyan, choosing to stay in his tent to read it. No sense in letting the others see him go from their Herald to a simpering little boy.

_Ety,_   
_Maker's Balls, Boy. You had us terrified, word of the explosion came and Father openly wept, though I understand Sister Leliana's intent to allow you to notify us, that was kind of her to control the gossip. If that Horse's Ass keeps barking about you being guilty, Father said pop him in the mouth. He knows it wasn't you, Ety. He loves you dearly, we all do, the words will come. As for this Seeker, perhaps we should let her and Gabe meet? Do tell me more of Sister Leliana, any woman that has caught the attention of Etrigan Trevelyan must indeed be a fine woman. As for you and Josie, I know you'll take care of each other, just be safe. The Chantry will always be corrupt, Aunt Seline knew this, that's why 'Grand Cleric' is all she would ever be, she remembered the old ways, in your darkest moments remember her lessons and be guided. I'm headed back to Kirkwall by month's end, I should warn you though, I told Madam Tova where to find you and Faren. I'm sorry, well sorry I'll miss the ass kicking she's going to give you both for scaring an old widow. Write me again soon Brother and know that no matter what you do and where you go, you will always be my brother, I will always support you and I'm so very proud of the man you're becoming. The Inquisition is lucky to have you._   
_Your loving Brother,_   
_Max_

Max wouldn't lie, not about this. Father wasn't angry, they were proud of him and grateful he was alive. Etrigan tucked the letter back into his bag, deciding to write him back in Val Royeaux, for now he grabbed his book, and old copy of 'The History of Thedas' that Josephine had found for him in Orlesian, she had translated the first half leaving him the second so that he could practice the language.

He left his tent and settled by the fire, occasionally asking Leliana and Cassandra what certain words were to help with his translations also asking for the words in Nevarran, at Cassandra's questioning look he just shrugs, "I don't know that one yet, I mean to learn."

Cassandra made a note to find a book to help him. He started scribbling in his journal a few key phrases he wanted to learn to say without stuttering, he knew them in Antivan and Rivaini, someday he hoped to be the man who got to say them to Leliana but he wasn't going to hold his breath on that fantasy, instead he kept working on his letter that he would never send, listing everything he found captivating about her beyond what could be seen by a passing glance.

Like how her faith was admirable even when it wavered, he stole glances at her across the fire, well he thought he did, Cassandra and Varric both saw, and scribbled more notes into his journal including a few sketches. Cassandra was writing a letter to Josephine, she hated to admit it but the Ambassador was right, but she would not aide in her meddling, she would however give a gentle push every now and then.

Etrigan excused himself and went to get some sleep, Varric would be waking him up in a few hours for watch.

And so went their journey, days spent practicing languages with Cassandra and Leliana or idle chatter between Varric and Etrigan, turns out the two Marchers had several mutual friends and interests the current journey just bonding them farther.

At night in camp, Leliana helped him work on his Orlesian, and then Cassandra would teach him the same phrases in Nevarran, if this kept up he would be conversationally proficient in Nevarran by the time they got back to Haven.

Last night at camp they were only about an hour or so outside the city, during his watch, he recited the same poem in every language he knew wishing he could say it to the person that inspired it.

When they broke camp in the morning, Cassandra caught him staring at a grove of wild flowers, as he was about to start grabbing the large blue flowers in the patch she casually strolled behind him and whispers "She's allergic to the blue ones." She almost laughed as he just missed cutting himself in shock of being caught, instead she just raised a brow at his stuttering and openly laughed when he ran to mount his horse and get their journey moving again.

She did hand Leliana the very lovely orange bud he had cut, delighting in the many shades of red he turned at seeing it in her hair.

Arriving in the city, one of Leiana's agents was waiting for them, after the brief update Varric went with Leliana to her apartments to drop off their things then meet with clerics from the list Mother Giselle provided while Cassandra went with Etrigan to the market to confront the assembly waiting for them.

Standing on a small stage is a lone Templar and a Chantry Mother posturing for the crowd "Good people of Val Royeaux, Hear me! Together we mourn our Divine, Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more! Behold the so called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! No servant of anything beyond his own selfish greed."

Etrigan felt the eyes of everyone in the square watching him so he decided to use a bit of that diplomacy Josie is always pushing, "I have never claimed to be a prophet, nor a Herald, that title was given to me, and I have no control over who chooses to use it. I am now as I have always been, a simple man that believes in the Maker and wants to help others. I didn't come here to argue, I came here hoping to find a Chantry that wanted to face the real threat to our faith and our world."

Cassandra backs up his claim, "Its true. The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late."

The Chantry Mother gets a wicked gleam as a battalion of Templars approach, "It is already to late. The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this 'Inquisition' and the people will be safe once more!"

The Templar leader walks past the Mother giving one of his men a slight nod, the Templar then hits the Chantry Mother, just behind her left ear, knocking her to the ground, the Templar that was standing with her readies to help her up Etrigan already has his hands on his blades, the leader places his hand on the chest plate of the lone Templar, "Still yourself, she is beneath us."

Etrigan was the nephew of a Grand Cleric and Brother of a Templar, this was unacceptable, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Her claim to 'authority' is an insult, much like your own."

Cassandra steps up "Lord Seeker Lucius, it's imperative that we speak with.."

He cut her off with a sneer, "You will not address me"

Cassandra couldnt hide her shock, "Lord Seeker?"

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed." He turned towards the crowd. "You should all be ashamed. The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages. You are the ones who have failed. You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear. If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."

This guy was starting to make Roderick look good, Etrigan went to a different tactic, "Templars, one of your own Commands the Inquisition forces. Join us, as he did."

The Lord Seeker didn't give any of his men a chance to reply, "Your ties are worthless. They're all made traitors just by being in your company."

A young man with a Fereldan accent shook his head. "But Lord Seeker..." He glanced at him. "What if he really was sent by the Maker? What if -?"

The man who'd struck the mother stepped towards him. "You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question."

Lucius continued speaking, addressing them now, rather than the crowd. "I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. We deserve recognition. Independence. You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition..." He smirked. "Less than nothing. Templars. Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. We march."

They stood for a moment, watching the templars leave. Leliana and Varric had seen the last of the exchange. Varric folded his arms, "Charming fellow, isn't he?"

Cassandra looked confused, "Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?"

Etrigan watched as they marched out of the market square "Who is he?"

"He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert's death. He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding." Cassandra shook her head. "This is very bizarre."

"Do you think he can be reasoned with?"

"I hope so. If not him, there are surely others in the Order who don't feel as he does."

Against his better judgement and knowing his Aunt would never forgive him if he didn't, Etrigan went to the aide of the Chantry Mother, who quickly shoved him off and snapped at Cassandra, "This victory must please you greatly, Seeker."

"We came here seeking only to speak with the mothers. This is not our doing, but yours."

The Mother was sitting up now, "And you had no part in forcing our hand? Do not delude yourself. Now we have been shown up by our own Templars, in front of everyone. And my fellow clerics have scattered to the wind, along with their convictions." She turned on Etrigan, "Just tell me one thing: do you truly believe you are the Maker's chosen?"

He knew his answer could make their cause or end it so he went for honesty "Truly, I don't know."

"That is..." The Mother admitted, "More comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall see what the Maker plans in the days to come."

Etrigan checked the wound on the Mother's head, "There must be a way to make this right to the benefit of everyone."

Realizing the man before her wasn't the threat after all, "I hope against hope that may be the case." She nodded at him before allowing the other clerics to help her up and walk away.

Varric had picked up an arrow with the first clue from a friend of Red Jenny, a messenger gave Leliana a letter that invited 'The Herald and Guest' to a private party and Cassandra got stopped by both a merchant wanting to join up and the leader of the Mage rebellion herself Grand Enchanter Fiona.

Etrigan looked at his companions a headache forming, "One tense meeting with the powers that be and suddenly I'm the most popular man in Orlais"

A movement in the shadows caught his eye, he handed Cassandra his blades, it was a little girl and he didnt want to scare her more than she already looked slowly so she could see he meant no harm he approached the bench she sat on pointing at the empty side, "May I sit here with you?" when the little girl nodded he sat down, his augmented senses heard her stomach rumble so he pulled his pack from his back and grabbed a piece of dried meat and bread from inside, making sure he had enough for the girl, "Would you like some? Again the girl only nodded, he smiled when she took the food from him and tried talking to her again, "My name is Ety, its OK if you don't want to tell me yours, but after you've eaten please let me walk you safely to your mother."

The girl swallowed her food and spoke very softly, "I don't have a mother, Ser, or a father."

Etrigan nodded, the girl couldnt have been 5 or 6 at best, "I lost my mother when I was 5," he told her, "I know its scary being alone."

The little girl had tears in her eyes as she told Etrigan her tale, "I went to the Chantry like Mama said but they said I had to go to the circle because Mama was an apostate who ran away."

His own gifts let him see the auras of mages, this was just a scared little girl, his blood was boiling but he kept his voice calm to keep from frightening her further, "Do you see the two ladies over there with the dwarf?" he continued at her nod, "They're my friends, how would you like to go with us? And tonight you can have a nice warm bed instead of cold stone."

He stood up and held out his hand, smiling when she took it. They walked over to the companions and in Orlisian, Etrigan told them what had happened, Cassandra falling back to tell Varric.

They took the girl with them to Leliana's and got her a bath followed by a warm meal and bed, once that was done Etrigan took off for the local Chantry.

He came back later after having yelled at everyone there Varric and Cassandra had gone hunting red jenny.

Leliana greeted him with food and a large drink both of which he accepted gratefully, "I just don't understand, How could they turn a child away, one they knew wasn't a mage, neither was her mother, but when she left the circle without permission they branded her an apostate. They let her die. When did the Chantry turn from helping people and spreading the teachings of Andraste to fear mongering and grasping for power?"

Leliana had no words for him as he hung his head running his hands through his hair, "She has no one, Leliana. No that's not true, she has me. My sister has always longed for a child, she had an infection when I was a boy that left her unable to carry, perhaps Evie will adopt her, I'll write her in the morning, and we'll take the girl back to Haven with us in the meantime."

Leliana placed her hand on his shoulders, "If we take her back with us she will need clothes beyond the rags she had before." Etrigan got up from the table, he grabbed his pack from by the door, digging through it until he found his coin bag, tossing it to Leliana, "Will that be sufficient?"

"Yes, I have some as well, but it will have to wait, tomorrow you and I are going to a party, we will get her pretty thing to wear on our way back so that she may go with to chose her clothes."

Etrigan nodded taking his bed roll into the room with the little girl setting up on the floor next to her.

When Cassandra and Varric came back they had acquired a new agent, an elf named Sera, who had already left for Haven.

Leliana told them what Etrigan had learned about the girl, who still hadn't told anyone her name. Hours after everyone else had gone to bed, Leliana looked into the room and saw the girl had crawled out of bed and onto Etrigan's back since he was sleeping face down in the bed roll.

Taking the blanket from the bed she covered them both and went to get some sleep herself.

Tomorrow they played the Game.

The party went about as well as Leliana had hoped, A spoiled noble became an ice sculpture temporarily thanks to their host. at least Etrigan didnt kill anyone, their 'gracious' host Madam Vivienne was the former Arcane Adviser to the Empress, and played the Game almost too well, she had pledged to the Inquisition but both Leliana and Etrigan knew she was up to something, they did however accept her joining, they had things to do though and excused themselves before another noble ended up as an ice sculpture or Leliana let Ety kill one or even worse than that, she did it for him.

In the market they couldn't agree on what to get the girl, who over morning meal told her new friend Ety that her name was Marissa, but her mother used to call her Mari, to wear, they each picked out a few things and finally it was decided to just get all of it and let her pick what to wear when they went shopping.

When they returned to Leliana's apartments, Marissa had managed to get Cassandra to play with her and worn the Seeker out, and Varric was no fun anymore because he ran out of stories.

Leliana helped her get ready for bed and told her several of the stories she used to tell the children in Lothering, this time though Etrigan was ready for her, he borrowed another bed roll and used a few blankets to make a tent out on Leliana's balcony.

Cassandra and Leliana both watched all the troubles melt from him as he let Marissa win their sparring matches, both had to agree Josephine was right, whoever married that man was going to be infinitely happy.

Leliana would wish it was her come morning.

Shopping, oh how she loved it. Leliana was in her element here, she pretended not to see when Etrigan bought a small bow promising to teach Mari to shoot, they both went a little overboard on books, but most were for Marissa's education, they split up for a bit, she took Mari to get a few dresses and many pairs of shoes, Etrigan had disappeared and returned with several dolls and a rather large stuffed mabari, as well as a sketch book and colored pencils, it was a long trip back to Haven after all.

When they met up again, Mari was complaining of being hungry and tired. Etrigan just nodded and said "me too" to all of her complaints then made her laugh by picking her up and setting the girl on his shoulders, Leliana promised they would go to a cafe as soon as she finished her errands but bought Mari a spun sugar treat since she had been so well behaved while they shopped, she walked a step or two behind them as they chatted about colors and different birds flying near by, every now and then Mari would pinch off some of her treat and hold it to his nose "Ety your turn" and he'd turn his head just slightly to accept the treat.

Leliana gave up correcting people, since she and Etrigan had chosen not to wear their armor today most of the people they saw assumed they were just a normal family buying new clothes for their young daughter, it got worse when they stopped at the cafe, Mari sat on Etrigan's leg so she could see over the table to eat, Leliana smiled fondly as whispers of "so nice to see a young Lordling take such an interest in his child" she couldn't help but picture him as a father, especially when her bought Mari cake for finishing all of her vegetables, though he ate half of the baked good himself.

Then it was back home, they had to get plenty of rest to be ready to leave for Haven at first light.

Varric was off at the tavern to see if any good rumors popped up, Cassandra was securing a few needed items for the Inquisition, that left Etrigan and Leliana with Mari, he kept his word, showing her the letter he wrote to his sister and promising the child "Even if I'm not meant to be your Uncle, I'm your family now, you'll always be safe with me."

If his physical attributes hadn't already appealed to her, the way he was with Marissa would have made Leliana melt. Currently they were in her guest room and Ety was reading yet another story from one of the books they had gotten Mari, not really sure what it was about, if she guessed Leliana would say they were making up a new story as they went along with the pictures.

Soon though, Marissa was asleep freshly bathed and fed, Ety came out of the guest room in just those damned linen breeches why did she ever get him those breeches, he knelt down to gather and pack the toys he had gotten so they could load the wagon when Varric got back. It was getting harder to deny her attraction to him, she'll never know why she did it, but she took a chance.

"People in the market kept commenting to me on how beautiful my family is," keeping her voice level as she watched for a reaction, "and how refreshing it is to see a young Lord take such an active roll in his child's life."

That made him pause, without looking up and barely above a whisper, he finally replied, "She could be," he stood slowly still not facing her, "And if you desired it, I'd give you more." When he turns to her his eyes are closed, "I'd proudly tell the world I had fathered your child, I'd even raise another man's as my own if it gained me your favor."

When had she moved closer to him? Or had he moved closer to her because she is pretty sure the table currently holding her up has always been there. When he opens his eyes she knows she is lost, she sees two things warring for dominance, she is used to seeing want in the eyes of men, as a bard it was occasionally her trade, seducing secrets from nobles, but the other emotion is what fuels her, its been so long since she saw need in a man's eyes and the way Etrigan was looking at her now, she was sure that if she touched him, his heart would beat.

Who moved first she cant say but soon they were crashing into each other, their kisses hungry, his hands sliding from her hips to the backs of her thighs lifting her on to the table she had just been leaning against, stepping into her space as his lips descend to her throat leaving a trail of fire in his wake, ripping gasps from her as her fingers clutch for purchase in his hair, she cant contain her mewling as his hands slip under her tunic, ghosting up over her abdomen to the base of her breasts, across her ribs and down her back gripping her hips tightly to bring her closer to him. She is almost certain she heard a knock at her door.


	16. Chapter 14 Lace Got A Stitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the main pair is Etrigan and Leliana, I've got a couple of back round pairings, one I'm getting ready to set up and the other I'm just going to layout here. After I do this "How they met" chapter its done and life will go on. Seriously..Super short really only to establish a minimal pairing then I'm done.

It would just figure the day after Etrigan leaves for Val Royeaux a message comes in that an entire patrol unit had been kidnapped and held hostage by a mad man wanting to fight the Herald.

The challenge was issued by the son of an Avvar chieftan calling himself the 'Hand of Korth' Stitch went to Commander Cullen with an idea.

"I'm half Avvar and know their customs. Let me go in Etrigan's place, they've never seen the Herald up close."

Cullen didnt like it but he agreed, there was no time to waste either waiting or pulling Etrigan back. This was there only option. Word was sent to Harding that everyone in camp was to refer to Stitch as 'the Herald' until the threat was handled.

Within hours Stitch was on his way along with the Ranger captains and the new agents, a Warden named Blackwall, the enchantress Vivienne, and the Qunari as well as the Bull's chargers. A caravan of people that liked to break things.

The small force found Harding's camp easily. The dwarven scout waved Stitch over. "Thank you for coming. Maybe you can solve this mess."

Stitch had already told her he'd do anything for her, "Why cant we ever meet anywhere nice?"

Worry was written on Harding's face. "Our missing patrols are being held hostage by Avvar. Barbarians from the mountains."

"They arent all bad, but then I'm only half." Stitch shook his head "What are they doing in a bog?"

"That's the thing. Their leader..." Harding folded her hands behind her back. "He wants them to fight the Herald of Andraste."

"What do they have against Andraste?"

"Well..." Harding shrugged. "The Avvar think there are gods in nature. As in, the sky has a god, and the forest. The Avvar say you're claming to be sent by one, and they'll challenge the will of your god with their own. I think their leader's just a boastful little prick who wants to brag he killed you."

"I'm beginning to see why my father left"

"Getting to our troops won't be easy. You'll have to fight your way through undead -" She grinned. "You're not squeamish around the undead are you?"

"Not my favorite monsters but I'm not letting the Avvar butcher the Inquisition's people."

"I appreciate it." She touched the map. "The Avvar are holed up in the castle on the other side of the Fallow Mire. Maker willing, the Inquisition's people are still alive."

Harding had chosen to come along so that the team would have an archer and because Stitch admitted Etrigan was a better scout than him. They headed out marking every rift they came across for Etrigan to deal with when he came back.

The sight that greeted them when they were closer to the castle almost scared Stitch he told Harding that the man was twice the size of his father then the man spoke "My kin want you dead, lowlander, but it's not my job. No fears from me."

"Why aren't you with the other Avvar?"

"Trying to figure out this hole in the world. Never seen anything like its like." He leaned against his massive warhammer "They spit out angry spirits. Endless. What the sky's trying to tell us, I don't know."

"They're caused by the Breach in the sky. It was some kind of magic gone wrong."

"I know that, lowlander. I'm talking about the Lady of the Skies. Do you not know her? Can't you see the warnings she writes through the bird flocks in the air?"

Vivienne scoffed "Preposterous superstition"

The massive Avvar scoffed back, "Preposterous is what you wore to a bog, Orlesian"

Stitch got the mans attention back on him "I thought the Avvar wanted to fight me." If he remembered his father's lessons this man was a Skywatcher, a priest to the Lady of the skies.

"Our chieftain's son wants to fight you. I'm called in when the dead pile up. Rites to the gods, mending for the bleeding, a dagger for the dying. That's what I do."

He gave a disgusted shake of his head. "I don't pick up a blade for a whelp's trophy hunt."

"The other Avvar kidnapped an Inquisition patrol. Are they all right?"

"A few were injured in the skirmish, but they were alive. Last I saw them." He leaned on his hammer. "Someone's trained them well. They killed more of us than I thought they would."

A league away they found the ruined castle. Running past the undead horde Bull led the charge to the gate controls. Stitch took out the Avvar. Now its the big one's turn. "Herald of Andraste! Face me!" The man yelled "I am the Hand of Korth himself."

Harding started taking out the Avvar archers, Vivienne fell back to supply barriers and healing when needed. Bull just started swinging his ax and Blackwall covered Harding. Stitch held his own against the Avvar using the skills his father had taught him and the greatsword his mother made him. It took some doing and his arm is going to need patching up but after a very long fight they won. Bull took over fighting the big guy after his hammer connected with Stitch's arm when he heard Harding yelp.

Probably not a good idea to be in a fight near her anymore if he cares enough to be distracted. Blackwall busted the door their people were locked behind down "Herald of Andraste!"

Blackwall whispered behind him about exploring the ruins before they left.

"We dealt with the Avvar." He entered the room "Is everyone all right?"

"I can't believe the Herald came for us."

"I told you he'd come."

Blackwall was smiling when they met up the ruins were once a Warden outpost he'd found a few treasures. He carried a banner over one shoulder while he carried a book in his other arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know..I'm a very bad man. Seriously though, sorry again for the delays, real life caught up with me again.


	17. Chapter 15 Even Nightingales Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just chapter 13..Not really, this one bleeds into it and has more Ety feels from House Trevelyan. I swear the teasing will stop soon, maybe.

Soon though, Marissa was asleep freshly bathed and fed, Ety came out of the guest room in just those damned linen breeches why did she ever get him those breeches, he knelt down to gather and pack the toys he had gotten so they could load the wagon when Varric got back. It was getting harder to deny her attraction to him, she'll never know why she did it, but she took a chance.

"People in the market kept commenting to me on how beautiful my family is," keeping her voice level as she watched for a reaction, "and how refreshing it is to see a young Lord take such an active roll in his child's life."

That made him pause, without looking up and barely above a whisper, he finally replied, "She could be," he stood slowly still not facing her, "And if you desired it, I'd give you more." When he turns to her his eyes are closed, "I'd proudly tell the world I had fathered your child, I'd even raise another man's as my own if it gained me your favor."

When had she moved closer to him? Or had he moved closer to her because she is pretty sure the table currently holding her up has always been there. When he opens his eyes she knows she is lost, she sees two things warring for dominance, she is used to seeing want in the eyes of men, as a bard it was occasionally her trade seducing secrets from nobles, but the other emotion is what fuels her, its been so long since she saw need in a man's eyes and the way Etrigan was looking at her now, she was sure that if she touched him, his heart would beat.

Who moved first she cant say but soon they were crashing into each other, their kisses hungry, his hands sliding from her hips to the backs of her thighs lifting her on to the table she had just been leaning against, stepping into her space as his lips descend to her throat leaving a trail of fire in his wake, ripping gasps from her as her fingers clutch for purchase in his hair, she cant contain her mewling as his hands slip under her tunic, ghosting up over her abdomen to the base of her breasts, across her ribs and down her back gripping her hips tightly to bring her closer to him. She is almost certain she heard a knock at her door.

He turns to look at the door but she grabs his head and kisses him again, "Ignore it" scraping his bottom lip with her teeth. All thoughts of hospitality lost as he lifts her again, her legs wrapping around his waist, his voice low and near predatory in her ear, "I hope you're a screamer, but not tonight the girl needs to sleep." nipping at her neck just below the shell of her ear as he carried her to her bed.

Hours later, they lay spent, limbs tangled, clothes everywhere, Leliana is staring at the ceiling thinking about her night while her Ety slept soundly using her as a pillow. He saw her scars, traced each one with his hands, kissed them all. Maker his hands, those same calloused hands that held his blades and mastered arrows had also been so gentle and loving while doing deliciously wicked things to her body, so why did he get to sleep while she lay there thinking about all the reasons this was a very bad idea as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I can hear you thinking, Leli, go to sleep."

"I cant. Ive too much on my mind, and your tickling me."

He sighs deeply, softly kissing a trail up her stomach, "I know you think this was a bad idea, and can never happen again. But right now, I'm in a sinfully comfortable bed with a breathtakingly beautiful woman whose bosom I intend to keep using as pillow until morning, all whilst I commit to memory all of the spots that make her giggle and groan, since I'll be yet another in a long lone of regrets."

"Ety.."

He lifts his head shaking it slightly before kissing her and settling back into her chest, "No, let me have tonight. Worry and regret me in the morning."

They lay in silence she hears his breathing even out as he falls back to sleep, she follows soon after, damning Aedan Cousland.

When she wakes, the sun is in the wrong place to be her room, she cracks an eye. A tent? Mari is telling her Cassandra would like to know if she wants tea with first meal. It was a dream? Well that's just not fair. She gets up putting her armor on and leaves her tent, Etrigan has already started breaking camp, when he sees her watching him he gives her a shy smile and goes back to his task, then she remembers...the knock on her door.

She throws Cassandra a dirty look, not that its her fault, it really would have been a bad idea, but merciful Andraste, she can still feel his hands burning into her skin and taste his lips, and oh Maker, Josie is going to kill her.

They'll be in Haven by nightfall and Josie is going to kill her...and she will let her, Cassandra can help. Once camp was broken, Marissa was riding with Etrigan, they were listing different types of tress and flowers as they passed as well as animals, they slowed for a bit so that the girl could get comfortable in the wagon, where Leliana bundled her up and she quickly fell asleep.

When he thought no one was looking Etrigan kept touching his lower lip or a spot on his shoulder, she had been having the dreams for two days now, was he? He must because he looks like he wants to murder Cassandra with her own sword.

The rest of the trip is very quiet, Etrigan looking around constantly, she's pretty sure she heard him muttering about finding an ice cold lake or something, of course now a new problem has popped up, every time she talks to him, he stutters when he answers.

And curse it all if that doesn't make her want to kiss him again even more. If she is lucky Josie wont kill her, just hurt very badly then maybe she can talk Josie into helping her with Ety.

Haven, sweet merciful Maker, he's home! This stutter thing is really getting old, he needs to write Max for advice on this, he sent his brother a letter from Val Royeaux along with another for Father and the letter for Evie asking about Marissa, in his letter to Max he added a few of his sketches of Leliana to show his brother just how ruined he is now. He wrote his brother _'I will never covet another the way I covet her, I am well and truly ruined for any other woman. If I pursue her and she says no, I'm hanging up my blades and becoming a monk.'_ They both know he was exaggerating but still.

At the stable Etrigan gently picks Mari up and takes her to his cabin, they had run into one of Leliana's scouts yesterday and asked her to charge on to Haven to ask Tova to scrounge up something for the girl, when he gets to the cabin he is not disappointed, a child sized bed and dresser have been added as well as a chair made with a boost so she can see over it.

Someone even got Havard a bed.

He gets Mari tucked into her new bed "Ety where are we?"

"We're in Haven, Little Bird, this is where I live, and you until we hear back from my sister, right now though, little girls need to be sleeping, I'll be right here, I promise."

She snuggled in to her bed with her mabari toy and fell back to sleep, he got the door before the stable boys could knock, motioning that they needed to be quiet, all of her things got brought in.

With a sigh Etrigan got himself ready for bed falling face first into the pillows and smiling as he dreamt of kissing the Nightingale.

The dawn brings with it more than the promise of a new day, in the days following their trip to Orlais, Tova got to mother another orphan, Cassandra ran sword drills with Cullen and their forces, Josephine set meetings with more nobles and Leliana surveyed it all waiting for the reports from her agents, Val Royeaux was a needed adventure, but it will be the last time she goes into the field for sometime, her agents are her eyes, her ears and if need be, her blade, if she weren't here at the hub then the Inquisition is blind, and Etrigan, well, he headed to the Storm Coast, there was a Merc band that offered a sample of their services, his last report was both troubling and useful,

_Nightingale_

_Made contact on coast. Merc band everything they say. Leader is Qunari, Ben-Hasthrath, we're getting their reports. Informed our new ally nothing gets sent before you see it or he gets to be Princess' new training dummy. Found missing patrol in mountains. Killed by Blades of Hessarian. Challenged leader, new agents acquired. Bulk of Merc band coming to nest, leader staying with me for now. Rumors of rifts in Hinterlands, leading Herald back that way. Will report when we arrive. Tell Stonehammer to enjoy the dragon scale, almost got roasted trying to get it._

_Hunter_

Sadly that had been the normal way of things since their almost moment in her apartments, when he didn't think she was looking Etrigan would watch her, with a shy smile, she almost felt like he was avoiding her, but as the Herald he did have quite a bit to do.

Leliana knew they needed to talk, so did Etrigan, but right now neither one had a clue on how to approach it. And what in the void is that sodding fool doing fighting dragons? She gave up fighting how she felt, so if the dragon didnt kill him she was going to but for now she had a favor to ask since he was headed back that way.

_Hunter_

_If a dragon roasts you, I can think of a very small list of people that will be very cross with you, though Stonehammer thanks you very much. Quill and Princess are quite vexed with you as am I. While your in the Hinterlands again look for a Warden named Blackwall, he may know something or at least be useful. Court Mage has insisted on being at Redcliffe meeting, will meet you there, sorry. Birds want return to nest after._

_Nightingale_

Etrigan read Leliana's message and sighed, First Enchanter Vivienne had evidently been driving everyone crazy since she arrived at camp, the Warden fellow wasn't so bad, when they found him he had been teaching local farmers how to defend themselves, he had copies of the Warden treaties with him, those got sent to Haven with a few dozen recruits, now he was walking around Redcliffe village with Blackwall and Stitch, the rifts here were very strange, Vivienne seemed to think that time itself was altered around it, even weirder was no one knew they were coming.

An Inquisition soldier rushed up and bowed. "We've spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you shuold know that no one here was expecting us."

"No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

He nodded. "If she was, she hasn't told anyone." He gestured. "We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations."

"Alright, back to your patrols, ears and eyes open and notify the Nightingale"

The scout nodded and ran off, a few minutes into their explorations an elven man walked up to them "Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies. Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly." He gestured. "You can speak with the former grand enchanter in the meantime."

Etrigan led Blackwall, Vivienne and the Iron Bull to the Tavern, along the way several mages voiced their concern with the goings on of their leaders. Etrigan also confronted a smuggler hiding in plain sight as a Chantry sister, giving her the option of joining up with the Inquisition or facing a very pissed off Cassandra, Tanner very wisely joined up.

Upon entering the tavern, the hairs at the back of Etrigan's neck stood on end and every instinct he had told him being here was a very bad idea, if this went south he'd head for Therinfall Redoubt and gather the Templars, ideally he'd like both if for no other reason than to stop the fighting.

"Welcome, agents of the Inquisition." Fiona greeted then looked shocked see who traveled with the Herald, "First Enchanter Vivienne."

"My dear Fiona." Vivienne's reply left a lot to be desired in winning favors "It's been so long since we last spoke. You look dreadful. Are you sleeping well?"

Fiona chose to ignore her and asked Etrigan "What has brought you to Redcliffe?"

Etrigan looked confused, "Your joking right?" replying with a raised brow, "We're here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux."

"You must be mistaken." Fiona shook her head. "I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave."

Etrigan stared at the elven woman, "If it wasn't you who invited me here, who was it?"

"I..." Fiona started "I don't know. Now that you say it, I feel strange...Whoever...Or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already..." She hung her head, shoulders hunched, "Pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium. As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you."

Vivienne was less than amused "Fiona, dear, your dementia is showing."

Blackwall remained silent and Etrigan rubbed his temples, "Out of the pan and into the sodding fire this is bad..This is very bad." He looked up rubbing his face muttering "Im far too sober to be hearing this."

Fiona just looked angry "What choice do we have? All hope of peace died with Justinia. This..." She faltered "Bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice. We are losing this war. I needed to save as many of my people as I could."

Before anything else could be said a man dressed excatly how Etrigan remembered Magisters to dress walked in, "Welcome, my friends." The man had his arms spread wide like he was waiting for a hug or more likely, a cheering crowd, "I apologize for not greeting you earlier."

Fiona took a step, and bowed her head to the Magister "Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius."

He inclined his head "The southern mages are under my command." But never took his eyes off Etrigan "And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting."

They sat at a nearby table neither man wanting to tip his hand too soon, but the Magister cracked under the silence, "Felix, would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners. My son, Felix, friends. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could ever attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed."

Etrigan decided to play it up "Oh, well, you know how it is with giant holes in the sky go big or go home, right?"

The Magister looked up as his son was coming back "There would have to be.."

Before he could finish Felix staggered and fell, Etrigan's reflexes had him catch the young man, who slipped a note into the Heralds glove.

"Felix," Alexius helped Etrigan stand his son up

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive my clumsiness, my Lord." Felix leaned heavily on his father "I'm fine, Father."

"Come, I'll get your powders." Magister Alexis started to lead Felix away. "Please excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time. Fiona, I will require your services."

"I don't mean to trouble everyone," Felix called back as his father pulled him from the tavern.

"I shall send word to the Inquisition." Alexius said without preamble, "We will conclude this business at a later date."

Etrigan kept his eyes on the pair until the door shut behind them then made to read the not from Felix, _'Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.'_

Handing it to Vivienne and the others, "Well that doesn't sound like an ominous trap at all"

On their way out, Etrigan spoke to a Tranquil who told them the Magister had arrived two days after the explosion at the Conclave, proclaiming to be their only option since everyone would blame the mages, then chased Arl Tegan out of the castle, The tranquil added that everyone with no magic had been threatened save the servants the Magister had use of, he then offered his services as an Alchemist, which Etrigan accepted along with anyone else who wanted safe passage out of Redcliffe.

On the path to the Chantry Etrigan spoke with one Mother who had refused to leave the faithful behind, and he promised her he was doing everything he could to right this insanity. Walking into the Chantry they found a Mage taking on a wave of demons and a rift all by himself.

He glanced towards them. "Good. You're finally here."

Oh goodie, Etrigan rolled his eyes another Tevinter as the mage continued "Now help me close this, would you?"

The five of them finished the demons quickly and Etrigan closed the rift, the newcomer couldnt contain his excitement "Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?" but before Etrigan could answer him "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom. Rift closes."

Etrigan raises a brow, "This blighted day is really starting to annoy me. Who are you?"

"Ah. Getting ahead of myself again, I see." He bowed "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

Etrigan was losing his temper, "Stop speaking like your waiting for applause and get to the point."

The mage feigned offense, "What no applause? Very well then, Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable..as I'm sure you can imagine."

Etrigan scratched the back of his head, "Definitely too sober to hear this. You're betraying your mentor because...?"

It was Dorian's turn to roll his eyes "Alexius was my mentor. Meaning he's not any longer, not for some time.Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes?"

Etrigan had to concede that "That is a bit odd considering I was invited here by the mages less than a week ago the Conclave was months ago"

That seemed to be what Dorian was waiting for "Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself. The rift you closed here?"

Dorian gestured behind him "You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world."

Etrigan pinched the bridge of his nose, "You have to have something better than that..I'd like more proof than 'magical time control. Go with it.' I do have people to report to after all"

Dorian's voice was laced with frustration, "I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

"He didn't do it for them." Felix's voice came the entrance.

"Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?"

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." He turned to Etrigan "My father's joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves 'Venatori.' And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

Etrigan had to laugh, "And here I didnt get Alexius anything."

"Get him a fruit basket, everybody loves those." Dorian deadpans the turns deathly serious, "You know you're his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch."

As he was leaving he offered one final comment, "And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed."

Felix just sighed, "There are worse things than dying, Dorian." Then he too left the Chantry.

Etrigan looked at the others, "We need to get back to Haven," As they exit the Chantry an Inquisition runner comes up to Etrigan hands him a message and runs off again, "but Therinfal Redoubt first, I cant wait to see who else tries to kill me."

Meanwhile back in Haven the Council was arguing over how best to approach the Templars, Cullen taking it hard, "Its a shame the Templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital"

Cassandra counted "We had to do something and now we have an opportunity."

Josephine nodded, "Yes, and we have the opening we need to approach the Mages and the Templars."

Cassandra continued, "Etrigan is in Redcliffe now, but do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember."

Leliana added, "True. He has taken the order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been...Very odd."

Cullen became more determined, "We must look into it. I'm certain not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker. The Templars must help us close the breach. The order was founded to fight magic."

Leliana remained calm "We must first convince the Lord Seeker to bring the Templars out of exile"

"We've received word from a knight recruit, they gather at Therinfal Redoubt"

Cassandra is stunned "It has been vacant for decades why go there"

Josephine is undeterred "We must approach the Lord Seeker again to get anywhere, we can ask him then"

Leliana cut in "But first we must appear to be the more attractive option."

Josephine had a brilliant idea, "If it is status the Lord Seeker wishes, then Orlais will deliver, I will write to the nobles and convince them to demand he speak with them, and we offer the Herald as their voice."

"After his display in Val Royeaux, hang what the Lord Seeker thinks" Cullen shouted.

Cassandra ended all discussions, I will go meet Etrigan at Therinfal Redoubt, Ambassador, do what you must."

"I will help her" Leliana nodded. A quick message was written for Etrigan, and their plans were set in motion.


	18. Chapter 16 Champions of the Just

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original game dialogue source ended way too soon so now I'm relying on you tube and other fic authors, mostly you tube, so we will breaking farther away from game dialogue unless its something really important. Also this one is kind of short, I wanted to bring in the templars that weren't total asshats but I agree with the message boards in that siding with the mages in game is more organic..and for where I need to go with this story it really is

Traveling to the Templar stronghold took only a day and Josephine knowing Etrigan like she did had amassed an army of nobles to demand an audience with the Lord Seeker.

Cassandra was waiting for him when he arrived, "Ambassador Montilyet and Leliana have been working tirelessly and have arranged ten noble families from Orlais to join us."

"Good, not sure how much pull, the 'bastard brother of a Marcher Templar Captain' would get us." he filled her in on Redcliffe letting her send the report to Leliana while an Orlisian Noble approached him, "Ah, The Herald of Andraste!"

The man bows "Lord Esmeral Abernache. Care to mark the moment? Ten Orlisian houses walk with you."

Hating politics but fearing Josephine, Etrigan plays along, "Oh of course my Lord, as both the son of noble and brother of a Templar, I welcome this chance to be back in my rightful place."

Abernache smiles pleased with his answer and leads him through the crowd of masked nobles. When they reach the keep a Templar-Knight is waiting for the, after the introductions are made Abernache wears out his welcome for Etrigan when he talks down to Ser Barris, "Barris, moderate holdings, and the second son, you would do well to not keep you betters waiting."

Etrigan sneers at the man, "Have a care my Lord, I am my father's third son, and one of my elder brothers is a Templar Captain."

That seemed to shut him up until they were stopped in the courtyard by Ser Barris, "The Lord Seeker has asked that you complete a ritual that all Templars must complete," pointing to a series of flags behind him, each represents a moral objective, there is no right or wrong answer. It is simply the measure of the man who completes it."

Abernache starts to make a snide comment but Etrigan cuts him off, "My brother told me about this, the first flag is Andraste, the second is for the people and the last is for the order, and each is raised by its importance to the supplicant, I'll perform the rite."

Shocking no one, Etrigan raises the flag for Andraste the highest, the for the people and didnt touch the flag for the order at all. Barris then too them to meet with the Knight-Captain, a man named Denam, at once Etrigan knew something was off, his eyes had a strange glow to them, "This is the grand alliance the Inquisition offers?"

As the noble starts to introduce himself Etrigan calls out, "Barris whats wrong with him? Abernach, step back."

The Knight-Captain runs Abernache through with his sword and orders the Templars filling the room to attack, Barris joins the fight using his tower shield to block arrows meant for Etrigan while he fires off his own. Working their way through the keep went the same way, every now and then they found a Templar that was still sane, until finally they get to the Lord Seeker, who grabs Etrigan and pulls him through what looks like a rift.

When Etrigan opens his eyes he's alone, he hears a voice say the same thing over and over again, "I will know you" part of him wants to draw his blades but something deep down tells him that would only make things worse, through a small grove he sees Cullen and Josephine standing there staring blankly, Leliana walks up to him, "Is this shape usueful? Will it let me know you? Everything tells me about you, so will this, watch."

Leliana stand behind Cullen drawing a knife and slitting his throat then goes to Josephine and slits hers as well, Etrigan knows where he is now, he's had this nightmare before, "Am I meant to be impressed demon?"

"Being you will be so much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker."

He keeps moving until he is confronted by echos of memories, but they have been twisted to gain a reaction from him, the strange voice gets more and more angry as he resists. He finds a room that looks like his room at his Father's there he meets a boy who tells him "the demon has trapped you inside your own head"

"So how do I get out?"

"You must go up, the higher you go the less conrol he has"

When he turns around again the boy is gone, but he follows his advice, the demon throws things at him to get reactions or force him to attack, the boy appears again "He wants you to attack him so he can learn you and take your face." the demon screeches "GET OUT SPIRIT"

"You must keep going up" Etrigan makes his way to the top of the courtyard steps where this all began and is pinned to a door by a shadow of himself that tries in vain to copy his voice, "Unfair unfair! That thing kept you whole, kept you from giving me your shape!"

Etrigan fought against the demon's hold, "What could you gain from being me?"

The demon tries again " What could you gain...What could you...ugh..We'll start again. More pain this time. The Elder One still comes."

The boy is standing behind the demon "Its frightened of you"

"Get out of.."

That was the distraction Etrigan needed to break the demons grip and get away from the door, another bright flash and he was back, everyone seeing the envy demon where the Lord Seeker had been.

The demon ran into the great hall and hid itself behind a barrier, leaving the Templars to hold the hall with Vivienne and Bull, Etrigan took Cassandra and Blackwall to find the Lieutenants and uncorrupted lyrium for the Templars to break the barrier, by sun down they had the barrier broken, by twilight they had defeated the demon.

Etrigan gave the remaining Templars a choice, "Your order is broken, your leaders betrayed you, used you. Join the Inqiusition and when this is over and the world is right again, rebuild, grow to be what the Templars were always meant to be."

Few of the Templars agreed, most just wanted to go home, so Etrigan let them, the ones that joined would go with them to Haven, in total they were taking four lieutenants and less than a dozen Knights, as an agent of the Inquisition working with the Right Hand of the Divine, Etrigan could have conscripted them all and forced them to join, but he chose not to, he had just witnessed first hand the corruption his brother feared within the ranks.

They arrested Captain Denham, to be dealt with later, after it was discovered that the Knight-Vigilant had been murdered, Ser Barris helped Etrigan and Cassandra search the Knight Captain's office, what they found was very troubling, this Elder One must be stopped, sitting at the Knight Captain's desk, Etrigan set his elbows up, closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands, the Inquisitions list just got bigger, opening his eyes he happened on a calendar.

Josephine's birthday was next week and his own was in a few months, for the first time, he actually wasn't sure if he would live to see either.

Cassandra had asked him about what he had seen in the fade a few times but he didn't answer, instead shutting down.

He knew if he spoke at all right now it would break him. the last words Cassandra heard from him for the next few days?

"Lets go home"

When they got back to Haven, Etrigan still said nothing, he had sent Marissa to Josephine and closed himself off from everyone, getting up every morning and hunting, attending council but not participating beyond taking notes, then going back to the cabin, going to bed and repeating it the next day.

The only reason anyone knew he still had his wits about him is he had sent notes to both Leliana and Tova about Josephine's birthday, he had asked Tova if she still had any of the dragon bone he had sent back from the coast, sadly she didn't, so he took off with Blackwall and Iron bull to go get more.

Leliana's people found him with the Warden and the Qunari warrior in the northeastern most section of the Hinterlands, all three had smoke billowing off them and were laughing, sitting on the remains of the high dragon, her hatch-lings bodies surrounding them.

They cleaned out a few old fishing barrels they found and filled them with the dragon's blood and another with the blood from the hatch-lings, as well as scavenging anything else the alchemists would find useful.

They made it back to Haven the morning of Josephine's birthday she was planning on hitting him until he smiled, hugged her and handed her a small package wrapped in silk, "Happy Birthday Josie!"

When she opened it she found a set of jeweled hair clips that looked to be hand made, she looked up at Etrigan and he shrugged, "Couldn't make it to Orlais to go shopping so I asked Blackwall to teach me how to carve things myself."

After she hugged him she still hit him though not as hard, he then went to apologize to Mari for being a bad uncle and gave her a smaller set of combs to match Josephine's just in different colors and no jewels.

Blackwall had even made a set for Mari's dolls.

Looking up towards the Chantry Etrigan saw Leliana watching from her tent, he have her a slight nod and she read his 'I'm sorry' in it her reply was an incline of her own head 'We'll talk later'.

Cassandra punched him, he just laughed said deserved it and he was sorry, then went off to clean up for the party he had planned for the night.

In the tavern basement they had been meeting once a week for evening meal and work. Tonight was no work allowed because tonight they celebrated their Ambassador for her birthday, in that room with the drinks flowing and music being played by the minstrel, there was no 'Etrigan' only 'Ety' even if he was giving Bull's Lieutenant dirty looks for flirting with Josie all night, he was practically her brother after all, that's what he was supposed to do.

It did make him happy to see her relax for a night so he figured he couldnt hate Krem too much, he'll just get Leliana to help him threaten him later, speaking of, he looked around the room and noticed a certain Spymaster was absent, and he skipped his armor and wore his best shirt too, well he was going to have to fix that, he had been hoping for a dance.

Excusing himself he went in search of Leliana and Maker help him when he found her, he was frozen, she was an absolute vision, it was just a simple dress, but he would swear his heart stopped.

Purposely he snapped a twig so she would know he was there "G-good ev-evening, my Lady, your absence had been n-noted, might I escort you t-to the tavern?"

She smiled softly at him as he offered her his arm, "Thank you Ety, that would be lovely."

They walked in silence getting more than a few stares as they went through the village, so much they both wanted to say to each other but neither quite ready to go down that rabbit hole yet, when they arrived back at the party, Etrigan almost fainted when she kissed his cheek and thanked him again, instead he just nodded and found the nearest seat before his legs gave out, he attempted several times to get up and go talk to her, but he always sat back down.

Finally he was saved by a very sleepy Mari, who demanded her own bed, in the few minutes it took him to gather her things and say good night she was asleep on a table, he picked his little bird up and carried her back to the cabin, tucking her in and kissing her head.

It was going to hurt when she went to live with Evie in Ostwick but at least he was able to do this one thing for his sister and Marissa would be safe and loved, he had gotten the letter from home the day he left to go dragon hunting Evie was already on her way.

After he got himself ready for bed he read his father's letter again

_Etrigan_

_My sweet boy, I never once thought you responsible for the events at the Conclave, I'm only sorry your Aunt isn't with you to tell you that herself. You have my blessing to keep her ring, Son. Keep it until you can come home and then we will celebrate Seline's life as a family. Evelyn has already left for Haven, its a wonderful thing you have done for the child and our family, please inform her that her new Grandfather is beside himself waiting to meet her. Gabriel has heeded your warning about this 'red lyrium' and warned his brethren as well, they have all taken the Lord Seeker's behavior as means to depart their stations and go home, when Order is restored the Templars will return. You've done well, Boy. Maxwell tells me you're besotted with a woman, good for you, Ety. We've been keeping track of your exploits through the various travelers that pass into Ostwick. None are so vocal as the pilgrims that watched you be harassed by frightened sisters in Val Royeaux. I must warn you Boy, watch yourself around that Madame De Fer, she spent her formative years right here in Ostwick, during my years as a Templar, she is never NOT up to something and generally for her own benefit. She may very well help restore the order but she will make damned sure she gets something out of the deal. Also I've spoken to Yves, and he is thrilled your keeping an eye on Josie. Talked to the entire family, sent Josie an official declaration of House Trevelyans alliance with the Inquisition, if anyone asks us your our voice in Haven, but the whole family knows my son is the Herald. I know this isn't what you wanted Ety, but if the Maker chose you, then you'll be fine son. I'm so very proud of you. Write soon if you can._

_Always your loving Father_

_Victor Trevelyan_

His niece sleeping peacefully and his family supporting him entirely, too bad he was a coward and didn't ask Leliana to dance tonight, he'll never forget that dress though, that's the memory he'll call on when people ask him when he knew beyond reason he was in love with her. With a smile we left the table leaning down to scratch Havard's ears and went to bed


	19. Chapter 17 In Hushed Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to apologize now for all the Ety/Leli angst i'm about to throw down, its actually the cut scene in this quest of the game that inspired the entire story, trust me, you'll know it when you see it...Just know, I'm really really sorry, we're going forward in time a little bit, we ended on Josephine's birthday which is in the middle of the 9th month of the Thedan calendar so her 15th of Kingsway. it was her 28th birthday if anyone cares, I'm bumping us up about 3 wks cause if you've ever played this quest, a specific date isn't given but a month is

It only took almost the entirety of the last three weeks but Etrigan finally stopped stuttering every time he tried to speak to Leliana, and she was smiling at him more, they still haven't discussed the incident in Val Royeaux even though the dreams about it were driving them both insane.

Etrigan was a bit down for a few days after his sister came to collect Marissa but Evie had met everyone and ended up staying almost two weeks, on their last night in Haven she pulled her brother aside and told him what she really thought and Evelyn Trevelyan was not a woman many people wanted to cross, especially her youngest brother.

_"So its the red head isn't it?"_

_Etrigan knew where this was going as he walked the path near the river with his sister but really didn't want to have this talk with her, "So whats the red head?"_

_"Etrigan.."_

_He stopped walking "Evelyn..See I can do that too"_

_Evie turned back long enough to cuff the back of his head then kept walking "You are far from stupid little brother, the woman that will keep my youngest brother from ever living in the Marches again, the red head right? Leliana, is it?"_

_He ran to catch up with her "Shh..say that a little louder, I'm not certain Great Aunt Lucille heard you."_

_"Oh this is too much, its absolutely precious. Ety's in love" even in the low torch light she could see the dirty look her brother was giving her so she took pity on him "I'm sorry Ety, I really am happy for you, if she hurts you though Spymaster or not, I can still use a blade, and quite frankly I've missed picking on you."_

_At his grin she turned a bit serious, "I've spoken with her,"_

_"Oh no Evie.."_

_"Not like that you big baby, as a person not as your elder sister trying to frighten the woman my brother fancies. I like her, if things work out she'll be good for you, Josie says Leliana picked out all your clothes, and I agree with her, it IS an improvement..."_

_She was going to pick on him some more before he hit her with a snowball, as he laughed at her shock he took advantage of his longer legs and ran when she screamed, "Etrigan Trevelyan, you need not worry a demon will kill you. I'll do it first."_

_At the gates Josephine had dragged Cullen Cassandra and Leliana to watch the siblings, the four greatly enjoyed their snowball fight until Ety brought them into it as well, ending up in Cassandra Cullen and Ety against Josie Evie and Leliana._

_Cassandra betrayed them and the men were beaten...badly, with Josie sitting on Ety as Evie stuffed snow down his breeches into his small clothes, Cullen unable to contain his howls of laughter._

Now almost a week later Varric had declared Etrigan's nickname was 'Snowball' he just hung his head and laughed on his way to the war council to discuss the Redcliffe matter, the Magister had finally made a move "We don't have the manpower to take the castle."

Cullen shouted. Cassandra's fist pounded on the war table "Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister. This cannot be allowed to stand."

Josephine pointed her quill at Etrigan "The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It's an obvious trap."

"Oh, how kind, and what is my new best friend saying about me?"

Leliana answered, "He has been so complimentary that we are sure he wants to kill you."

"Not this again." Josephine sighs

"Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden." Cullen was beginning to sound like a Tranquil from all the repetition "It has repelled thousands of assaults."

He pleaded with Etrigan "If you go in there, you'll die. And we'll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won't allow it."

Leliana was getting angry again "And if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep."

"Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for not." Josephine pointed out "An 'Orlesian' Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied."

Cassandra started "The magister -"

"Has outplayed us." Cullen finished.

"So that's it then. We're done before we even begin?" Etrigan asked angrily.

Cassandra agreed. "We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution."

"There has to be a stealth way to get me into that blighted castle."

"There's nothing I know of that would work," Cullen shrugged rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait." Leliana shouted looking excited as she drew several maps "There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through." she explained as she pointed to key areas on her maps

"Too risky." Cullen argued "Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister."

"That's why we need a distraction." Leliana looked to Etrigan "Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?"

"Focus their attention on Trevelyan while we take out the Tevinters. It's risky, but it could work." Cullen said looking at the maps Leliana had drawn.

The door to the war room slammed open and a mage waltzed in followed by to worried looking guards "Fortunately, you'll have help."

One of the guards spoke up his tone apologetic "This man says he has information about the magister and his methods, Commander."

Etrigan smirked at the dramatic announcement "Dorian" He bowed low his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Wont you join us and enlighten the council to your knowledge"

"Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help. So if you're going after him, I'm coming along."

Cassandra had a small vein popping out of her forehead as Cullen continued "This plan puts you in the most danger. We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this. We can still attempt to make do with the templars we have if you'd rather not play the bait. It's up to you."

"If these Venatori are behind the breach, we'll need magic more than suppression to stop it, even still we need to be ready for anything, I'll give him my presence, Cassandra, be ready. We'll take Varric and Blackwall too. After another day of planning and two of travel the party had arrived at Redcliffe castle.

The poor servant that had to receive them looked terrified that Etrigan wasn't alone, "The Magister's invitation was for Lord Trevelyan alone. The rest will wait here."

Etrigan shook his head, "I am the Herald of Andraste, they go where I go. Or I leave."

The man seemed to consider which option would get him in more trouble for a moment before leading them to the throne room "My lord magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived."

Alexius greeted him with the same false joy as in the tavern weeks before "My friend. It's so good to see you again." his performance faltered at the sight of the others "And your associates, of course. I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

Fiona stepped forward from the shadows "Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?"

"Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives."

Etrigan couldn't wait to slap the smug look of the magister's patronizing face "If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition." Etrigan threw in, "After all this discussion effects her and her people far more than it does either of us"

She inclined her head to him "Thank you."

Etrigan returned her gesture Alexius huffed but agreed and made himself comfortable in his stolen throne "The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?"

Etrigan shrugged, "Not a damned thing," he laughed, "actually I mean to just take the mages and leave"

Alexius' calm mask slips, "And how do you imagine you'll accomplish such a feat"

Felix leaned towards his father "He knows everything, Father."

"Felix, what have you done?" Alexius almost looks scared

"Your son is concerned that you're involved in something terrible."

"So speaks the thief." There was nothing but hate in the magister's voice now "Do you think you can turn my son against me?" He stands "You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark..a gift you don't even understand..and think you're in control?" He was completely livid "You're nothing but a mistake."

Etrigan took a chance "What do you know about the Divine's death?"

Alexius started screaming "It was the Elder One's moment, and you were unworthy even to stand in his presence."

Felix stepped forward "Father, listen to yourself." Concern pouring from the younger man "Do you know what you sound like?"

All around the room Venatori guards were arming themselves then just as quick being replaced by Inquisition agents

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliche everyone expects us to be." Dorian drolled

"Dorian." Alexius spat the name in contempt "I gave you a chance to be part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

Etrigan tried again to get some answers "That's who you serve? The one who killed the Divine? Is he a mage?"

Alexius looked down from the platform as though speaking to an insolent child "Soon he will become a god. He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas."

"You can't bring my people into this," Fiona cried.

Dorian tried to reason with him "Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen. Why would you support this?"

Felix laid a hand on his father's shoulder. "Stop this, Father. Give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let's go home."

Alexius faced Felix, tears in his eyes "No. It's the only way, Felix. He can save you."

"Save me?"

"There is a way. The Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the Temple..." Alexius whispered

"I'm going to die." Felix said "You need to accept that."

Alexius spun to face Etrigan "Seize them, Venatori. The Elder One demands this man's life."

Only it was the Inquisition that emerged "Your men are dead, Alexius." Etrigan gestured around the room

"You..." Alexius pointed "Are a mistake. You should never have existed." Alexius held up an amulet as magic crackled around him

"No." Dorian sprinted ahead of Etrigan using his staff to attempt a counter spell.

The room spun and went dark.

"Blood of the Elder One."

Etrigan was standing in what looked like a prison, filled to his ankles with water.

A noise revealed Dorian standing nearby, but no one else.Two heavily armored men moving towards them.

"Where'd they come from?" One asked as he pulled a sword.

Etrigan nocked his bow and dropped the first while Dorian tossed a fire ball at the second then looked around the room as though it held all the answers

"Displacement? Interesting." He waved blindly "It's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us...To what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?"

Etrigan scavenged the guards and found a set of keys, and a bow. "The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall."

Dorian looked thoughtful "Let's see. If we're still in the castle, it isn't..." Dorian's eye widened "Oh. Of course. It's not simply where - it's when." His hands moved as he spoke like we was working the figures out "Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time."

Etrigan's head shot up at the implications, "Did we go forward in time or back, and how far?"

"Those are excellent questions." He tapped Etrigan with his staff "We'll have to find out, won't we? Let's look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back... if we can."

They headed to the exit it took Etrigan a minute to find the right key for the door "What was Alexius trying to do?"

Dorian followed through the dungeon. "I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that happened, you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder One's plan. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready. I countered it, the magic went wild, and here we are. Make sense?"

Etrigan had no clue where they were going and picked a direction at random "It should probably concern me that it does"

Dorian side stepped a body "I don't even want to think about what this will do to the fabric of the world." He continued his explanation at Etrigan's concerned look. "We didn't 'travel' through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it in the privy. But don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you."

Etrigan though that wasn't nearly as comforting as it was probably meant to be. But what of the others "There were others in the hall. Could they have been drawn through the rift?"

"I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through." Dorian considered a moment. "Alexius wouldn't risk catching himself or Felix in it. They're probably still where, and when, we left them. In some sense, anyway."

They came to a metal bridge that was guarded by three men, each standing in front of a door, Etrigan nocked his bow and fired a single shot into the throat of each man

"Alexius mentioned an 'Elder One' in the hall. Do you know who he was talking about?"

"Leader of the Venatori, I suspect." Dorian sneered "Some magister aspiring to godhood. It's the same old tune. 'Let's play with magic we don't understand. It will make us incredibly powerful.' Evidently it doesn't matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process."

Etrigan went to the door on the left first "And what happens if we can't get back?"

Dorian hung his head "Then we get comfortable in our new present."

Down a hall Etrigan heard the Chant being recited "The light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world and into the next. For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water" and started running

"Cassandra!" in a cell sitting on her knees was the Seeker, looking older and radiating the same energy as the Templars that had attacked them at Therinfal Redoubt

"You've returned to us. Can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance?"

Etrigan's hands shook as he tried to find the right key to open the cell door, almost ripping it off its hinges once he had it open and hugging his friend as she cried into his shoulder

"Maker forgive me. I failed you. I failed everyone, the end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life."

Etrigan just hugged her tighter, "You didn't fail me, you could never fail me. Are you hurt, Maybe I can help."

She pushed away from him and shook her head, "There is nothing you can do for me now. I'll be with the Maker soon"

Dorian started thinking out loud, Alexius sent us forward in time. If we find him we may be able to return to the present."

Hope started to sound in Cassandra's voice, "Go back in time? Then..can you make it so none of this took even took place."

Etrigan didn't want to dash her hope but had to be realistic, "If Dorian is right and can actually reverse the spell. Then..yes."

Cassandra decided to tell him what happened so Etrigan could stop it, "The papers we found at the Templar stronghold, they are connected to this. Alexius's master...After you died, we could not stop the Elder One from rising. Empress Celine was murdered. The army the swept in afterwards...It was a horde of demons."

Etrigan hugged her again kissing the top of her head, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there Cassie."

She buried her head into his shoulder, "You're here now, brother."

Once they had a moment to pull themselves together, Dorian found a chest that held all of Cassandra's weapons and armor, after Etrigan helped her to strap on her gear he was in awe of how she stood taller even in her weakened state.

The trio started back out into the main corridor, going straight across to the last door.

Muttering down a darkened hall led them to another cell, Cassandra saw him first "There."

Etrigan nodded as the prisoner yelled "I hear you"

As Etrigan unlocked the cell Blackwall pushed himself up and against the rear wall "Andraste have mercy. You shouldn't be here. The dead should rest in peace." He had aged considerably like Cassandra but he looked rough, even for a Grey Warden

"Are you all right? You don't look so good." Etrigan asked opening the cell door.

"Am I dreaming this? The dead asking a dead man if he's all right?"

Dorian had already found the chest of Blackwall's things and handed them to the warrior glancing at Etrigan "You skipped over too much. Look at the poor man."

He spoke to Blackwall "Alexius's spell didn't kill us - it sent us forward in time. That's how we survived."

"Forward in time?" Blackwall put on his armor and left the cell "I don't understand."

Etrigan tried to explain the mission "If we can get to Alexius, we can go back to the moment we left and stop all of this from happening."

Blackwall almost looked like he believed it "Maybe I've just gone mad. If what you say is true...Then this... everything I've been through, everything about this nightmare, is a mistake?"

Etrigan hung his head, "I'm sorry my friend, I should have been here," He helped the Warden strap on his shield "But we'll set things right."

"Now I know I've gone mad. To set all this right...You can't imagine the things that happened after you died. The Inquisition was crushed. Anyone who refused to convert was killed. There's nothing left out there."

Etrigan spoke with more determination than he felt "I will fix this. Once we go back, none of that will happen."

There was still one more door to check, so he lead the group out "I hope you're right." Blackwall said as the went "If we make Alexius pay for his crimes, that's enough for me."

Through the last door and down the hall they heard humming, Etrigan ran and made quick work of the cell door

"Andraste's sacred knickers. You're alive?" Varric shot to his feet. "Where were you? How did you escape?"

"We didn't escape," Dorian said. "Alexius sent us into the future."

Varric looked at Etrigan "Everything that happens to you is weird."

He laughed as he nodded "You might be right about that."

"I'm always right." Varric grinned as Cassandra handed him his beloved crossbow "And when I'm not, I lie about it. So what are you doing here? Or did you come back just to trade quips with me?"

Etrigan gestured to Dorian who had been staying at the main door keeping watch, "We get to Alexius, and I just might be able to send us back to our own time. Simple, really."

Varric smiled "I'm pretty sure you're crazy. Or I'm crazy. Either way, it's a nice thought. You want to take on Alexius? I'm in. Let's go."

Etrigan found comfort that Varric seemed incapable of change, even when the world was inside out The more they explored, the more they found.

Fiona was in a cell a few levels higher, almost completely encased in red lyrium, saving her wasn't an option but getting information out of her could still be

"Fiona," Etrigan asks "What is the date? I need to know how much time has passed."

Dorian rushes the cell, "Yes, quickly its very important."

The mage takes a deep shuddering breath, "Harvestmere, Nine Forty-Two, Dragon."

Dorian pales, "Nine Forty-Two? Then we missed two entire years?"

Etrigan notices something that makes the whole thing worse, "Fiona, is the red lyrium growing out of your body?"

She nods weakly, "The longer you are exposed, you become this. Then they harvest your corpse for more"

Etrigan turns to Dorian, "We have to go back. We have to fix this."

Before Dorian can respond Fiona continues, "Please, stop this from happening. Alexius' master, The Elder One...More powerful than the Maker, no one challenges him and lives."

Etrigan cracks his neck, "Never fought a God before, at least if I die I'll get a ballad or two out of it."

Dorian chooses to ignore him "Our only hope is to find the amulet that Alexius used to send us here." Dorian tried to keep the fear from his voice "If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left. Maybe."

Breathing was becoming harder for Fiona, "Good" she nodded

"I said maybe." Dorian sighed. "It might also turn us into paste."

What the Grand Enchanter said next both froze Etrigan's heart and made his blood ignite in rage "You must try." Fiona said weakly. "Your spymaster, Leliana... she is here. Find her. Quickly... before the Elder one... learns you're here."

Etrigan had taken off running before she even finished speaking, the others trying desperately to catch up to him Another level higher and two twisted halls later Etrigan followed the sounds of voices

"How did Trevelyan know of the sacrifice at the temple? Answer."

"Never." Etrigan closed his eyes a moment to try and quell his rage his eyes snapping open and all focus lost when her heard her scream followed by her captor's taunting

"There's no use to this defiance, little bird. There's no one left for you to protect."

It made him love her more that she was still fighting even through her pain "You're wasting your breath."

"You will break."

"I will die first."

Cassandra did the honors of bashing in the door as Etrigan nocked an arrow letting it loose into the hand of the interrogator who spun to face him.

Leliana took advantage of the Venatori's distraction "Or you will."

Using her legs to grab him by the throat, after a struggle the unmistakable sound of his neck snapping echoed through the room, she looked into Etrigan's eye to make sure it was really him "You're alive."

He nodded as he released her from the shackles catching her as she fell to her feet "You're safe now."

"Forget 'safe'. If you came back from the dead, you need to do better than 'safe'.You need to end this." Leliana went to the chest that had her armor in it and Etrigan almost smiled at seeing she had been using his bow when she was captured, she eyed him again "Lets go. The Magister's probably in his chambers."

Dorian looked confused "You... aren't curious how we got here?"

Leliana didn't even look at him "No."

Dorian it seemed talked when he was nervous "Alexius sent us into the future. This. His victory, his Elder One - it was never meant to be."

Etrigan looked around the room and thought he saw a glimpse of Cullen's armor and the barest hint of Josephine's blue and gold coat, he closed his eyes briefly praying to whoever could hear him that it wasn't them Dorian started talking again "We have to reverse his spell," looking at Etrigan "If we can get back to our present time, we can prevent this future from ever happening."

"And mages always wonder why people fear them..." Leliana's voice was pure venom "No one should have this power."

Dorian tried to defend magic "It's dangerous and unpredictable. Before the Breach, nothing we did -"

"This is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist." Leliana cut in "I suffered. The whole world suffered. It was real." without another word she turned to head for the throne room.

As the group made their way through the castle Dorian kept trying to engage Leliana in conversation she kept shutting him down even calling him out on being afraid of silence, finally Cassandra threatened to kill him if he didn't shut up.

They came to what was once probably the formal dining hall and right into a rift, as they killed the demons, his mark flared, it felt different but he said nothing Etrigan almost felt like they could survive this and make things right as he fought with his family of misfits until Dorian broke the silence again

"This is madness." he said as he avoided red lyrium growing from the walls "Alexius can't have wanted this."

Stepping out into a courtyard he saw what the sky would look like if he failed though that did explain the strange feeling in the mark "Used to be, it was only dwarves who were afraid of the sky."

Varric quipped. "Now, it's just good sense."

Leliana took the lead walking through the castle she was familiar with it from her time here as a guest of Arl Eamon during the blight.

Dorian tried and failed several times before finally asking her "What became of Felix? Do you know?"

She didn't look back "Yes. I know."

He waited a moment before "And you're not going to tell me?"

She stopped for a moment cutting her eyes at the Tevinter before she kept going "You'll find out soon enough."

They found another rift and several glowing stones Dorian assumed they would need them to get to Alexius.

Etrigan gave his friends every potion he had on him and went scavenging for more while Dorian worked on the door, still after almost a dozen all he wanted to do was take Leliana and Cassandra and run as far as he could get them away from all this

"Got it." Dorian exclaimed as the seal to the throne room broke.

As soon as they walked in Etrigan gave Leliana the quivers he had scavenged and confronted the Magister "Look at what you've done, Alexius. All this suffering, and for what?" Alexius was at the fireplace staring into the flames his leaning with his arm on the mantle.

"For my country, for my son..." he looked to the blight infected creature chained to the floor a few feet away "But it means nothing now. I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now. But I knew I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure."

"Was it worth it?" Dorian ask him "Everything you did to the world? To yourself?"

Alexius replied defeated "It doesn't matter now. All we can do is wait for the end."

Etrigan silently pulled his blades motioning to everyone else to take position, Leliana had disappeared into the shadows "What are you on about? What's ending?"

Alexius laughed though there was no humor to it "The irony that you should appear now, of all the possibilities. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought? Ruin and death. There is nothing else."

He turned to face the Herald "The Elder One comes: for me, for you, for us all."

Leliana came up behind the chained creature pulling it to its feet and her dagger to its throat "Felix," Alexius cried out

"That's Felix?" Dorian was horrified. "Maker's breath, Alexius, what have you done?"

"He would have died, Dorian." Alexius looked at Felix. "I saved him."

He begged Leliana. "Please, don't hurt my son. I'll do anything you ask."

Etrigan was stunned, he had to get back, he had to make this right "Hand over the amulet, and we let him go."

Alexius reached into his robes "Let him go, and I swear you'll get what you want."

Leliana tightened her grip "I want the world back," And she did the merciful thing cutting Felix's throat.

"No!" Alexius shouted, throwing Leliana across the room with a single energy blast.

Alexius it seemed decided to take the world with him if he was going down, tearing open the veil and summoning demons through rift while throwing a barrier around himself.

For every rift Etrigan closed Alexius had ripped open another.

After the sixth rift, Etrigan used the mark to disrupt the rift and Alexius' magic, Varric used the disruption to pin the Magister to a wall with a bolt from his crossbow the tide turned in their favor Alexius went to tear another rift open but Etrigan slid under Cassandra, just like their first fight together and knocked Alexius' feet from underneath him then immediately moved and his crossed his blades over the Magister's neck, before Etrigan could read what the broken man had planned, Alexius shifted his body to one side and lifted his head causing both of Etrigan's blade to pierce his throat, he heard Dorian cry out in anguish as his former mentor bled out and ran to his body

"He wanted to die, didn't he." Dorian, crying looked at what was left of Felix "All those lies he told himself, the justifications...He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice. Oh, Alexius..."

Etrigan placed his hand between Dorian's shoulders "I know you cared for him."

Dorian gave a sad smile "Once he was a man to whom I compared all others. Sad, isn't it?" Dorian searched Alexius' remains until her found what he was looking for "This is the same amulet he used before. I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief."

He stepped away from the corpse. "Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift."

"An hour?" Leliana yelled "That's impossible. You must go now."

A loud Screech rattled the castle, Leliana gasped "The Elder One."

Varric looked to the door "There's a reason they won." he shared a look with Cassandra and Blackwall who nodded back "We'll go on ahead, take out as many as we can. Leliana, you're the last line of defense. Give them what you've got."

Cassandra hugged Etrigan before going off with Blackwall and Varric.

Etrigan stepped behind Leliana trying to reason with her "I cant let you kill yourself for me. There must be another way..."

Leliana turned to face him "Look at us. We're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes."

She looked to Dorian "Cast your spell"

She started to walk away but turned back to Etrigan, "My only regret is that we never got to finish what we started" he held on for dear life as she kissed him, leaning her forehead to his as he whispered "I love you" she gave him a bitter smile "You have as much time as I have arrows."

Then walked to the door nocking an arrow Dorian started the spell, the energy around the amulet causing it to hover above his hands. At the door Etrigan could hear his friends fighting, Leliana was reciting the Chant "Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame."

The door burst open Etrigan felt sick as Varric's lifeless body was tossed just inside the door Leliana fired an arrow, and then quickly began firing more. "Andraste guide me. Maker, take me to your side."

Etrigan drew his blades, twitching to help as Blackwall was thrown into a wall dead and more Venatori started to come through he actually did scream out his pain when Cassandra followed soon after, Dorian grabbed his arm. "You move, and we all die."

He almost threw his enchanted blade but thought better of it in case it disrupted Dorian's spell work, but Maker it was killing him to watch helplessly as Leliana kept up a relentless volley until Venatori sent an arrow back, taking out her shoulder so she couldn't hold the bow properly anymore, Dorian had to grab him again as a warrior grabbed her and held her as a terror demon stepped forward, her eyes met Ety's briefly as the terror demon tore the spymaster open

Etrigan screaming "Leli, No" as the amulet surged Dorian pulling him back into the rift..

They were back in the throne room. Everyone was exactly where they had been when Alexius cast his spell Dorian grinned at him "You'll have to do better than that," Alexius dropped to his knees.

Etrigan had a blade to his throat in seconds, "That the best you have? Drop all claim to Redcliffe and you'll live, for now."

"You won." Alexius hung his head "There is no point in extending this charade." He looked to his son "Felix..."

The younger man kneeled by his father "It's going to be all right, Father."

"You'll die."

"Everyone dies."

Cassandra pried the short sword out of Etrigan's hands as Inquisition soldiers moved to take Alexius away.

Next to her, Dorian sighed "Well, I'm glad that's over with."

Behind them a loud crash and the sounds of marching armor "Or not."

After the procession of soldiers two people wearing gold trimmed armor walked in, the man looked sad when he saw Fiona, the woman however looked furious as she spoke "Grand Enchanter, we'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality."

Fiona hands clasped tightly in front of her looked terrified "Your majesties."

The Queen's temper only seemed to get worse as she continued "When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes."

Fiona stepped back when the King inched forward "King Alistair, Queen Anora, I assure you, we never intended..."

"In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough." the King took a step forward,

The Queen however was relentless "You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden, or we'll be forced to make you leave."

"But..." Fiona looked heartbroken "We have hundreds who need protection. Where will we go?"

Etrigan stepped forward "You'll be leaving with the Inquisition"

The King looked relieved the Queen even more angry, "And what are the terms of this arrangement?' Fiona asked.

Dorian spoke "Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, yes?"

The agents of the Inquisition offered their opinions "No one fights well for their captors." came Blackwall

"I've known a lot of mages." Varric shrugged. "They can be loyal friends if you let them. Friends who make bad decisions, but still. Loyal."

Cassandra however "I suggest conscripting them, they've proven what they'll do given too much freedom."

Fiona answered with a resigned sigh. "It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer."

Etrigan had known many good and devote mages in his travels, and Leliana had made some good points in her arguments "We would be honored to have you fight as allies at the Inquisition's side."

Cassandra was less than amused "We'll discuss this. Later"

Etrigan turned back to the Grand Enchanter as she spoke "A generous offer."

Fiona sounded cautiously optimistic "I'll pray that the rest of the Inquisition honors your promise, then"

Etrigan continued "The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now." he held out his hand "We can't fight it without you. Any chance of success requires your full support."

Fiona looked at his offered hand then glanced to the King "It's a generous offer." King Alistair told Fiona. "I doubt you're going to get a better one from us."

Fiona nodded "We accept." shaking Etrigan's hand "It would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The Breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance." she quickly ran from the room to gather mages.

As Etrigan started to follow her the King stopped him, "My Lord Herald, a word if you will?"

Etrigan inclined his head to King Alistair, "Of course your Majesty"

The king led him upstairs to a study, "Leliana made this happen, I know that, so give her my thanks," he held up a hand as Etrigan was about to speak, "She writes to me still, you and I have some things in common, we're both motherless sons of ranked fathers and a brother whose shadow we cannot escape," again the King stilled him, "I know who you are Etrigan Trevelyan, I've a favor to ask, given what you saw downstairs, I'll be shocked if you don't hit me when ask..Fiona is...special to me, not in any untoward way mind you. Please keep her safe, Anora wouldn't understand, but then when she calms down maybe she would, just please..."

Etrigan bowed his head and cut the King's rambling short, "Your Majesty, I would kill to have my mother look at me again the way Fiona looks at you, but that dream is two decades dead, mine was murdered and here you are banishing yours. Worry not on her, I'll protect her, even from you if required. Now if you'll excuse me, there is a Seeker waiting to kick my ass because I refuse to take hundreds of people prisoner for being taken advantage of by delusional Magister"

Alistair nodded but asked, "If you'll give me but a moment, I just need to add a final few words to my reply to Leliana, I feel you to be more secure than any messenger"

Etrigan bowed his head again and waited while the King scribbled out his missive. Sealing it and handing it to Etrigan who tucked in in with his dagger, Giving one last shot to the King, Etrigan took his leave "I'll make sure Conner is safe as well"

He heard the King's sad sigh as he went back to the throne room to gather the others, jerking his head behind him towards the main doors, "Lets go home."

The trip back to Haven was quiet, which was exactly how Etrigan wanted it. He chose to travel with the mages to ensure none of the Inquisition soldiers got any bright ideas, and to avoid Cassandra, she had been trying to speak to him nearly every waking moment since they left Redcliffe village, he knew she had questioned Dorian for the official report but he really didn't want to talk about it, how does one discuss seeing your friends die?

Especially when two of them are increasingly important to the sanity of the one that had to watch them fall, if this is what Josie and Evie felt every time he strapped on a blade, he owed them both an apology.

Traveling with the mages took three extra days simply because there were so many of them and several of them were children, it gave Etrigan time to think, he couldn't sleep, every time he did he saw them, Cassandra's lifeless body being thrown across the room by the terror demon,

The look of realization on Leliana's face as her luck ran out and his screams as the same demon ripped her open, the few times he dozed off, Fiona was sitting next to him hand raised, she had cast a sound barrier which he was grateful for, the little they spoke on the journey, he hinted that he knew her secret, and when he saw the fear in her eyes at his knowledge he told her the truth, "Mine was stolen from me when I was 5, you protected him as best you could, I'd give anything to have for only a moment what he chooses to throw away. You have nothing to fear from me."

On the last day of their travels, Etrigan purposely fell back, he needed more time, the guards would think nothing of him not arriving with the mages, by now everyone in Haven was used to the Herald disappearing for days on end.

He looked up when he heard a flutter in the tree he was sitting in, "Good Morrow to you Your Lordship." Baron Plucky tipped his beak and cawed at him, "Bored are you?"

Etrigan pulled the letter from Alistair from his belt and offered it to the bird, "Will you take this to your mistress for me? I need a bit longer before I go back."

The raven turned and allowed Etrigan to attach the letter before taking flight coming around for Etrigan to thank him "I'm eternally grateful you Grace" with that the bird flew off to Haven and Etrigan went back to sitting in the tree staring out towards the village from his perch.

The council was getting worried, the mages had arrived the day before, without the Herald.

Hours after the mages, Baron Plucky came with a letter from Alistair, Leliana hadn't read it yet, she wanted to hear about this future Etrigan had seen, she was not surprised to hear that the other version of Cassandra called Etrigan 'brother' or the the other version of herself had kissed him, in her thoughts of late both of those things were natural, the Tevinter, Dorian, said Etrigan had whispered something to her but he hadn't heard it in all the commotion she listened as Cassandra raged about then supported his alliance with the mages, explicitly ignoring the knowing look Josephine was giving her,

Cullen was furious and she was sure the argument would start again as soon as Etrigan came back, right now she just wanted him to come back, but she knew he wouldn't until he was ready which is why here she sits in her tent reading the letter from Alistair again

_Leliana_

_Thank you for returning my family's castle to them. I met your man Trevelyan and I have to tell you..you're wrong. He is nothing like that bastard Cousland. He is a far better man. If you must compare him to a Warden, then he is more like me, a noble bastard stuck making the best of a job he hates. Keep in touch and sneak off to visit sometime. I miss my favorite adopted sister_

_All my love_

_Alistair Therin_

As she was getting ready to reply to his letter the bells sounded that something was approaching the village, she stood and looked out towards the gates, as the rest of the council came to stand beside her they all breathed a little easier, Etrigan was back and he was looking right at her, and to her side.

She glanced to where he looked, Cassandra gave her a confused look, Leliana shrugged. People tried to speak to Etrigan but he just moved past them, he saw them, he saw her. He had to be sure they were real, that they were unharmed. He needed to be sure they were alive. He just kept moving until he was in front of the Chantry.

Everyone watching held their breath as Etrigan slowly looked up to the statue of Andraste on its roof, then he bowed his head, lips moving but know one heard what he said, then he turned, took three steps to stand directly in front of Leliana and Cassandra, looking them both in the eye before dropping to his knees grasping at them both until he had an arm around them both with his head buried between them.

They both looked at each other in shock until they felt his shoulders trembling, Cullen ordered everyone away while Josephine came to stand behind him her hands on his shoulders to comfort him and shield him from prying eyes when the crowd died down the three woman heard his muffled cries, "Thank the Maker. You're real, you're here, you're alive"

Cassandra placed an arm around his shoulders and Leliana rand a hand through his hair until his breathing became less erratic, then he released them both and while still on his knees he hugged Cassandra, forced him up to his feet and hugged him back just as fiercely, Josephine hugged him as well and kissed his cheek whispering "its alright brother, you're home now and we are all safe thanks to you."

Then she helped him sit in a nearby chair when his legs started to shake again.

Then there were two, he stayed sitting in the chair in Leliana's tent while she completed her tasks. When she was done she stood next to him tapping his shoulder until he stood, leading him away from the Chantry, they said nothing as they walked, she led him to his cabin, opening the door and lightly pushing him inside.

She knew they needed to talk and she knew how she felt but at the moment he was catatonic and looked like he had neither slept nor eaten in days, today would not be that day.

Guiding him to his bed she pushed gently until he sat down on it, the entire time he had yet to move his eye from her, she kneel slowly and removed his boots, then standing helped him out of his weapons and armor.

Finally she helped him remove his shirt.

She took her own armor off, leaving herself in only the soft linens she preferred under the chain mail and using her own leg she nudged his apart and stood between them, reaching for him she hugged him to her, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of his head and resting her cheek there soon after

"Dorian told us what happened" with her softly spoken words the damn broke within him and his arms encircled her in a near crushing embrace,

"The Grand Enchanter told us you were there, I stalked the whole of the dungeons until I found you, they were torturing you and you hated me. Maker, Cullen and Josie were dead and their bodies in a pile and then I had to watch you die you didn't hate me anymore but I couldn't save you...you were right fucking there and I couldn't save you"

Leliana let her own tears fall knowing that what he went through was straight from his darkest nightmares, slowly she shifted so that she was sitting on his bed and maneuvered herself so that she could lean against the headboard, coaxing his head into her lap she started humming, nothing particular just random melodies, running her hand through his hair and as far down his back as she could reach.

It took some time but gradually she felt his breathing start to even out and his body relax.

Josie came by with food for them both, leaving quickly to come back with another blanket, since it was obvious that he wasn't moving anytime soon, they traded off for a short while so that Leliana could go change and Josephine managed to get him changed as well while she was gone.

Cassandra came back with her holding a few books and the three kept their vigil, while he slept, taking turns as his pillow while the other two slept themselves or went to get more food.

Evelyn had informed Josephine that Ety called their little band of council and companions a family of misfits and that they gave him his strength...but there was only so much any one man could take so now the family would rally around their strongest member as he had a much needed break down and when he was ready, his family would build him back higher.

Until then they would all hold him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did do a quick edit to this chapter(7/26). After completing a few later chapters I realized I need to edit this one a bit to fit my timeline.


	20. Chapter 18 The Sound of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a 2day jump here, I'll go back to when Ety came back to Haven if the story takes me there but mostly that was me wanting people to remember that games leave things out, our PCs are actual people, at least digitally, and when we do these game parallel fics we often forget we have the liberty to let them feel things, so I went there. His glimpse of the dark future showed him his family destroyed the people he cared about dead because he wasn't there to fight with them, and he needs to deal with those emotions in order to be the hero he is destined to be. This chapter got its name because its mostly filler between main quests but its things I wanted to add and it has very little dialogue, I wanted to challenge myself to see if I could do a decent sized chapter that had very few spoken lines. I think I managed to pull that off here.

When Etrigan woke up the sight that greeted him would make the heart race in any normal man, leaning comfortably on a mass of cushions against his headboard was Leliana, who he had been using as a pillow it seems. Josephine was still asleep wither her head in his lap curled up at the foot of the bed and Cassandra appeared to have dozed off while keeping watch of the door. He owed them an explanation, that much was given, but first he needed to clear his head, slipping from the safety of his guards he dressed quietly and scribbled a note asking them not to leave if they woke before he got back.

Hunting had always been Etrigan's passion, the natural simplicity of it, man versus beast. Both fighting for survival, if the beast wins it lives another day man goes cold and hungry, if man wins then he is fed and clothed for a time. Man must always thank the beast for its sacrifice, that's what Etrigan's father and brother taught him, man cannot survive without beast, they kull the land so that vegetation may grow and serve as food if the hunt is good.

Etrigan has a new prey to hunt now as he stalks through the woods around Haven. This Elder One, he knows he isn't ready yet but he wants him, this is the creature that murdered Most Holy, Seline and hundreds more. Evidence would say this thing is also responsible for the breach, the echoes from the temple the Elder One called Most Holy 'the sacrifice' that means everyone else that died was just collateral.

As twig snapping catches his attention, large ram, forty yards away, and about twenty feet down from his perch in the trees, nocking an arrow he offers a silent apology to the animal, and lets his arrow fly hoping his shot is true. A muted thud and the beast falls, leaving his tree Etrigan goes to prepare the ram to cart it back to Haven, usually he would do a crude cleaning and bury the parts no one will use but Havard is a growing cat and what humans wont eat he will so the whole beast is going along, leaning over the ram with he checks to see if he made a kill shot, pierced the heart, instant death, "Thank you for your sacrifice, many will be fed and live another day."

He isn't really in any hurry, the Rangers hunt daily so this was just for him, he needed to think, to go over what he saw in the future

_A loud Screech rattled the castle, Leliana gasped "The Elder One." Varric looked to the door "There's a reason they won." he shared a look with Cassandra and Blackwall who nodded back "We'll go on ahead, take out as many as we can. Leliana, you're the last line of defense. Give them what you've got."Cassandra Hugged Etrigan before going off with Blackwall and Varric. Etrigan stepped behind Leliana trying to reason with her "I cant let you kill yourself for me. There must be another way..."Leliana turned to face him "Look at us. We're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes." She looked to Dorian "Cast your spell" She started to walk away but turned back to Etrigan, "My only regret is that we never got to finish what we started" he held on for dear life as she kissed him, leaning her forehead to his as he whispered "I love you" she gave him a bitter smile "You have as much time as I have arrows." Then walked to the door nocking an arrow_

_Dorian started the spell, the energy around the amulet causing it to hover above his hands. At the door Etrigan could hear his friends fighting, Leliana was reciting the Chant "Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame." The door burst open Etrigan felt sick as Varric's lifeless body was tossed just inside the door Leliana fired an arrow, and then quickly began firing more. "Andraste guide me. Maker, take me to your side." Etrigan drew his blades, twitching to help as Blackwall was thrown into a wall dead and more Venatori started to come through he actually did scream out his pain when Cassandra followed soon after, Dorian grabbed his arm. "You move, and we all die." He almost threw his enchanted blade but thought better of it in case it disrupted Dorian's spell work, but Maker it was killing him to watch helplessly as Leliana kept up a relentless volley until Venatori sent an arrow back, taking out her shoulder so she couldn't hold the bow properly anymore, Dorian had to grab him again as a warrior grabbed her and held her as a terror demon stepped forward, her eyes met his briefly as the terror demon tore the spymaster open Etrigan screaming "Leli, No" as the amulet surged Dorian pulling him back into the rift.._

The entire way back from Redcliffe he had tried to convince himself that none of it was real, that it was all just a really bad dream, but he knew better. The part that troubled him was that it hadn't happened yet, but to him it had, it was real, Josephine died and he didn't get to say goodbye. Cassandra died before he could tell her how important she had become to him and that she made him want to be better, stronger than the things that hold him back. And Leliana, dear Maker Leliana, she was almost dead before he could tell her how he felt, and when she kissed him..They were his family, his sisters and his heart and in that future he had failed them. As he sat next to his kill and ordered his thoughts a calm came over him. He would work harder, train more, learn more. What he saw at the castle could not happen, he would tell them, his family, everyday if he had to that they mattered to him, they gave him strength, his reason to keep going. As a Ranger he trained mostly in defense, that would have to change, Cassandra could teach him that. From Cullen her would learn military tactics and how to combine Cassandra's offense with his defense to make him a force to be reckoned with. He'd have to do more blade work and lay off the bow, it was his crutch, distance saves nobility but close combat wins battles. He was ready, he didn't want to be the symbol of the Inquisition, but he was so he would own it. Lifting the ram up onto his shoulders and starting back to the village he spoke to the heavens as much for the Maker and His bride as for himself "I will be what you need. I AM the Herald of Andraste."

Josephine woke first, in a mild panic she woke the others. Cassandra found his note and left long enough to get them all something to eat and lots of tea. Leliana wondered how much he would share, if he shared anything at all. They didn't have to wait long, soon after Cassandra returned Etrigan walked in, face flushed from the cold and smiling brightly. "Good you're all still here, so how long was I out this time?"

Cassandra shook her head and laughed at him, "Only a day. It was near sundown when you returned, you slept all of yesterday" He nodded sighing deeply, "I suppose you're waiting for an explanation."

Leliana stopped him, "Only tell us what you feel you must. Dorian told us enough, but we understand your version may be different."

Etrigan smiled sadly and shook his head, "No his version was probably correct other than he doesn't really know any of you so it wouldn't hurt him like it did me. He only knows Felix and his father. I'll tell you but I ask that you forgive me if I must pause."

They all nodded and he related his tale from the moment Alexius opened the time rift, fining himself and Dorian in the dungeons. Finding the Cassandra Varric and Blackwall corrupted by red lyrium, and Fiona growing the lyrium from her body. His voice started to shake when he described finding Leliana in the torture chamber, the seething hate in her eyes causing him to look away which was when he found what remained of Cullen and Josephine.

"They wanted to know how I knew about the ritual at the Conclave, I swear I didn't" he told them.

He skipped nothing about seeing people he knew from Ostwick among the abominations and blood mages. He had to stop and breathe as he explained watching the Arl's nephew kill himself rather than be possessed again. Leliana felt tears fall then, she knew Conner as a boy, his possession wasn't his fault, he was a child that wanted to help his father while his mother we terrified the circle would steal her son. Etrigan went on with his story, in the throne room the defeated Alexius who had chosen to kill himself on Etrigan's blades rather than face his master.

Then the final battle, his friends saying goodbye to him, though he skipped his moment with Leliana, the two of them would discuss that privately. Varric and Blackwall being tossed aside like a child's toy already dead when the Venatori breached the throne room, his anguish at seeing Cassandra be killed by the terror demon, the arrow to Leliana's arm, still he smiled when he described their final stand "After the arrow hit her arm, that version of Leliana was still a force to be feared. Using the bow as a pole arm, then vaulting over a grunt as she bashed another. But the last one bested her and grabbed her round the neck, I made to go help but Dorian pulled me back saying if I left the sphere of the spell we'd all die, I even thought to throw one of my blades but choose not to because of the enchantments on the metal. I'd never been so helpless" he hung his head and Josephine leaned on his shoulder, he tilted slightly and kissed her head, he finished his tale with what everyone else knew, that they came back through a time rift and that the King spoke with him privately, though he didn't share what was said, as much as he disliked the man, that was still Leliana's friend.

Once his tale was done, Josephine and Cassandra both hugged him and said they'd see him later, leaving him alone with Leliana. He knew that they really needed to talk, so did she if he was reading her right, but he also knew he wanted nothing more than hide under his blankets and kiss her all day just to be sure she was there. Instead he just sat there as she sipped her tea.

Leliana wanted to talk to him, she wanted to ask what he whispered to her in the future he saw, she wanted to admit to him her attraction along with her fear and apologize for comparing him to another man, which wasn't fair to him. Instead she went for the safe option, "Alistair asked you to keep his mother safe, didn't he?"

The look of shock on Etrigan's face told her what she needed to know, "I was with him when he found out, Anora doesn't know. Their marriage was political at first but they have learned to love each other but when he learned the truth she would have used it to destroy him. Its the only secret he keeps from her. Officially his mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe Castle that died during childbirth, that truly happened but it wasn't King Maric's child, it was Teryn Loghain's."

She smirked at his raised brows, "I've been doing this work for many years. Your actions at the castle served a dual purpose, Alistair is now in your debt, Anora would have forced him to banish the mages and most likely execute Fiona for treason. You saved him from having to make that choice, he's a good man, Ety..." Etrigan nodded his understanding adding "He just has shit job, still though...what I wouldn't give to have my mother still around, even if she had to watch me from a distance to save me," he was thoughtful a moment before continuing, "Or maybe I got the better bargain after all, I was there when she died, I never had to question what I knew to be truth, there was no need, i was witness to it."

Silence hung in the air before Etrigan broke it with his truth, "I told you 'I love you' in the future, that's what Dorian saw me whisper, you told me that you're only regret was not finishing what we started then you kissed me goodbye and I told you my feelings right before you died.." He stood from the bed and started pacing, "I know I chose a horrid time to do this but, I didn't really chose did I?"

He turned to face her carefully weighing his words before kneeling in front of her, "The Conclave was a tragedy, I'll not argue that. But it brought me to you, and when the breach is over and done with, I'd like to start again, proper this time, though I confess I will not stop now, I'd been trying to gather the courage to do this for months." he takes her hand in his, "I meant what I said in Orlais, and in that blighted vision of the future. I wont push, but I wont give up either."

He stands and kisses her cheek, "Stay as long as you'd like, I've asked Cullen to help be become better at offensive fighting and must be off."

He leaves before she can reply, he has one stop to make before meeting with the Commander. Tova is waiting for him at the forge when Etrigan arrives, "Alright Boy, whats this about new armor?"

He hakes his head, "Not new, complete. Being an archer isn't enough for me anymore, I need to be better than my best. I'm going to start focusing on my blades, I'll need armor to match that endeavor."

The dwarven smith nods and pulls out her tape, "Bout time, arms out, I need to measure for adjustments."

She has him stay a bit in case she needs to measure again but he spends his time waiting writing to his father

_Father_

_Hope all is well at home and Mari is settling in nicely, I miss her and Evie terribly. Since embarking on this endeavor I have seen a great many things that I am simply to believe and go upon my way, I simply cannot go on like that anymore. In meeting with the Magister that had taken control of the mages in Redcliffe I learned a few things. Firstly, the Conclave was no accident, it was orchestrated by a being that both he and his followers refer to as 'The Elder One' I've yet to meet him but he fancies himself a God and I've bested him twice now. Father what I'm about to tell you may seem strange but I implore you, humor me for it now haunts my waking moments as well as my nightmares. The Magister used an amulet to focus a spell meant to expunge my very existence from time, instead it sent me forward two years and showed me what will happen if the Inquisition fails. If I fail. I will be haunted by what I saw there for some time. Secondly, I've set aside my fear to openly pursue Leliana, I've told her of my intentions and that I will not push her, but I wont back down either. Father, I watched her die in that dark future. I watched everyone now close to me die for our cause. I cannot fail. I will not fail. I will see this 'Elder One' fall for the pain he has wrought upon our family and upon Thedas as a whole, he and his followers will learn what happens when the Maker's faithful are tested. This I swear to you Father. I will not allow anyone to threaten the world that my niece will grow in. As the dwarven merchant I travel with would say 'Enough doom and gloom' I met the King and Queen of Ferelden, The King seems a decent fellow, wanted to give the Queen a foul look but I noticed she already had one about her. It only got worse when I offered the mages an alliance with the Inquisition, they were tricked Father, after Cassandra met with the Grand Enchanter in Orlais, we travel to Redcliffe at her request, only to be informed that the Magister had been there and in charge since two days after the Conclave. His own son sided with us in ending the madness in Redcliffe, but I remembered what you and Gabriel taught me, magic is no more dangerous than a blade if handled properly. The Templars had gone mad at Therinfal, the few that were uncorrupted are here with us, and the mages just want people to understand that not all of them were responsible for Kirkwall, the ones that came with us came willingly, I informed their leaders that while they are our allies, they are only free until they are not, if they become a danger to themselves or others Commander Cullen will take action. They readily agreed to my terms, mostly I think because here they wont be hunted while trying to have a meal, rogue templars didn't care who they killed and looted from neither did the apostates. I hope history judges me kindly Father._

_Your loving son_

_Etrigan_

After sealing his letter, Tova informed him she was done. Finding a courier took a little doing but soon his letter was off and he was on his way to meet with Cullen for training.

"Morning Commander."

Cullen extended his hand which Etrigan shook. "Glad to see you've returned to your sense, but I understand, what you saw...I can almost sympathize, I've had my mind attacked by magic, its nothing like what you saw, but.." the Commander scratched his head, "What I mean to say is I understand you needed some time to gather your wits and remember whats real in the here and now."

Etrigan laughed, "Thank you, Cullen. I've had my quiet to gather my thoughts and written my father to banish my dark thoughts and now I come to you ready to better my skills in offense, I may not have wanted to be the Herald but it doesn't change the fact that I am so I must be the very best I can, if I am to be their beacon I must also be their example."

Cullen grinned and nodded tossing a pair of wooden practice swords at him, "Alright then, you wield dual blades, that gives you both an offense and an aggressive defense, lets begin"

Cullen pulled his shield and a wooden long sword as they stepped into the sparing ring. A crowd gathering as the men traded test blows, Cullen only correcting Etrigan's stance once "Your brothers taught you well but I see where they ended. Did your father not approve of your training?"

Etrigan dodged a shield bash, "No, my eldest brother bettered my skill with a bow. My younger brother taught me to defend myself with a sword during my time as a squire for the templars, his whole unit pitched in really, hard to nail down a fighting style when being taught so many at once."

The two spared a while longer until Cullen ended their match, "I've seen enough, we'll meet every morning if you wish before drills, and when you travel if Cassandra is with you she can help you , as well."

And so it went for several weeks, Etrigan trained with Cullen every morning and with Cassandra while they traveled to seal the rifts that Leliana's scouts reported. More and more of the Rangers were also training with the Inquisition forces as there were less fallen to escort and they still wanted to be useful. A few had actually gone off to Therinfal Redoubt with the Bull's Chargers after his Lieutenant Krem had heard rumors the Templars that didn't join were still there. Krem caught up with Etrigan after one of his training sessions, he and Leliana had talked, if Bull betrayed them then they would try to protect the Chargers as best they could.

_"Nice work at Redcliffe. I could help the mages learn to work with Inquisition soldiers, if you like." He shrugged "Not that the chief has any apostates in the group."_

_"Of course not" Etrigan smirked nodding, "I take it you have an idea?"_

_"Some templars have holed up in Therinfal Redoubt. No idea what's happening inside." He gestured towards the rest of the Chargers "I could have some of the boys poke around. If nothing else, we'd get a better look at the land."_

_Etrigan genuinely nodded, "Good idea, take some of the Rangers along as well a little scavenging never hurt. I'll let the council know."_

For his final test, Cullen arranged a surprise for Etrigan, facing him in the sparing ring were a dozen Inquisition soldiers and just when he thought he was done, he had to face Leliana, though she prefers a bow she had used dual blades during the blight.

Etrigan saw the look in her eyes and didn't hold back, nor did she.

In the end he took his ass kicking with a smile and a list of things to work on. Using moves that the Spymaster had used on him, he broke four training dummies.

Tova finished his new armor and he had the perfect chance to test it out when a letter from the crossroads arrived, now that the Inquisition has dealt with the apostates and the rogue templars, bandits and mercenaries have moved in to terrorize the already battle weary civilians.

Etrigan grinned, he was just itching for a way to test his new skills. Armed with his lighter full rogue armor and his blades he Blackwall Varric and Cassandra had gone to deal with the problem. They also stopped by Master Dennet's farm to gather the promised weapons for the refugees now that the watchtowers were completed. On their way out of the Hinterlands Etrigan found a small hand carved Andraste figurine, he ended up bartering for it, the merchant's wife was in need of a few dozen furs for blankets and coats for their family, and Etrigan just happened to have a cart full, as well as several pounds of meats, his final deal was the figurine a chess set and lovely hand crafted lute in exchange for the cart of furs and half the meat they carried.

Etrigan then told the merchant and his wife that the Inquisition often traveled through the area and willing to trade, "We cant solve every issue as much as we'd like to but we do what we can, besides we need supplies too" He shook hands with the man and headed back to Haven again.

The morning after every trip out Leliana had been finding little things waiting for her in her tent, she knew who left them, she had to admit, it was sweet. He was true to his word, he never pushed but he hadn't stopped either, everyday he was in the village there was at least a flower waiting for her, so far her favorite had been the dagger made from drake stone he had found near a rift and had Tova craft into a wonderfully beautiful piece with a dragon bone handle, the balance on it was perfect really Tova accidentally gave it away when she came to measure her hand but still seeing the finished work was breathtaking.

He out did himself this morning however, sitting in her chair was flowers a lute and a small figurine of Andraste, along with a note, that part was new, though she laughed when she saw he had written it in field code as though he were just sending in another report

_Nightingale_

_Herald found these on the road and thought you might like them. He caught you singing, said it was the best thing he had ever heard. Never any music finer he said. As for the flowers those he got sappy, 'nowhere near as comparable to her beauty but they'll have to do'. The figurine well that one I cant explain beyond 'the Herald is a Marcher' what do you expect? In his defense though, he's a man and you have him as nervous as a boy holding a sword for the first time_

_Hunter_

She knew he was around somewhere, watching, he seemed to enjoy watching her blush at his gifts. At least Josie said he did, he had been caught watching her find his offerings by nearly the entire council.

At their weekly working meals, she was a little upset he stopped trying to sit next to her until Tova mentioned he had told his almost adoptive mother that he couldn't think properly when she was that close to him and he couldn't touch her.

Under her table was a small lock box, she pulled it out and opened in adding the figurine to the collection of things Etrigan had gifted her, he had already won, she was going to say yes, but they had both been so busy lately with preparing for the breach, that mages were almost ready, then she would tell him, until then she would let him play his games.

It frightened her agents to see her smiling and blushing one moment then brutal and calculated the next.

Sparing Butler had proven useful, his new alliance had hatched a plot to assassinate the King of Ferelden, she let Alistair have him after that.

A flash of green and high pitched laughter caught her attention so she turned. Etrigan's good mood seemed to rub off on everyone, right now he was in the Chantry yard playing with the children that came from the village with the mages, most of them were non magical just abandoned when the circles fell and the mages took them in, when he was in Haven he tried to make time for them as well.

Blackwall had taken to carving toys and Varric told stories around his campfire.

Etrigan had even enlisted a few of them for help in delivering his gifts to Leliana, when he was late and needed a distraction, so he could get them to her tent before she got there.

Even now his senses told him she was watching him, so he chose to lose valiantly to the onslaught he was at war with, several of the kids tackling him into the snow, he was going to retaliate, when a courier interrupted, "Lord Trevelyan?"

Etrigan held up his hand, "I am known by that name, among others."

The courier handed him a crate "Delivery from the Trevelyan estate in Ostwick, Bann Victor said 'your hands only' my Lord"

Etrigan nodded and apologized to the children for having to cut their game short promising to play again as soon as he could, taking his package he headed to his cabin.

Using a dagger to pry open the crate he saw it was actually several deliveries, letters from all of his siblings and a reply from father, a couple new journals and a small travel art kit from Evie, new care items for his weapons and armor from Max.

The most useful to him was a journal from Gabe, full of notes on his dealing with mages and how to spot symptoms of possession by demons and an amulet that templars were given to help them ward off possession themselves.

Father sent him more history books with notes lining nearly every page.

Marissa even sent him a letter telling him how much she missed him and Havard but thanking him for her new family and how happy she was in her new home.

The letters from his siblings made him roll his eyes, all three of him giving advice that he didn't ask for.

It was the letter from Father that had him sitting down,

_Etrigan_

_I believe you, no one could survive what you have and not be changed for it. That being said my son, you must remember that the future you saw is not what WILL be, only what COULD be, and you have already set yourself on a path to prevent it, I have heard of this Commander Cullen, you'll learn much from him. I'm proud of how you are handling what you saw, I can see in your words you plan to take this vision and use it to bolster your resolve. Were I a younger man my blade would be there beside yours. King Alistair is a decent fellow. Former Grey Warden, had been trained as a Templar as well. Queen Anora is the daughter of a traitor. Loghain Mac Tir, the reason Alistair's brother was killed in the blight, the damned Hero of Ferelden conscripted the traitor to the Wardens. As for you dealings with Leliana, I approve, Evie says she is a fine woman and will keep you guessing. Evie also mentioned she likes your new friends. I know you're a grown man of your own making Boy but I am still your father and I still worry for you, so it does an old man's heart well to know his youngest has friends that care enough to fight by him and for him. I read those books you found in Redcliffe village and your notes, I found a few that either support or deny your theories and have included them. The Ostwick Chantry was attempting to raise money for the Inquisition and sold books from the circle tower, I had the relations buy them up. they will be delivered once the breach is dealt with or I fear you may get distracted in your reading. In this crate is a special gift, from father to son. It was made the year you were born, when you see it you will know it and why I had it made, your siblings know not of its existence, and since its purpose was never fulfilled I gift it to you. Lastly my son, I thank you for stay with the Inquisition to find answers for my sister's murder, I have notified our relations of your findings and more donations to the cause have been sent to Josie with a formal letter from the whole of House Trevelyan. You do us a great service in your work there, Etrigan. The letter I recieved from your mother the night you were brought to me said she felt in her heart that you were destined to do great things. I have never agreed more with her words than I do now, and I have always agreed with her when it comes to you._

_Your loving Father_

_Victor Trevelyan_

Mother, Etrigan's thoughts had been going there as of late. Then again, she was always at the back of his mind, shaking himself from his melancholy he went digging through the crate until he found a small leather pouch, when opened he could tell it was lined with velvet, his heart stopped when he emptied the pouch into his hand.

Had his mother not fled, he wouldn't have been a bastard, Father genuinely loved her, possibly still does. Smiling to himself Etrigan puts the set back into the pouch and tucks it into his belt.

He'll carry it as a reminder to watch for the right moment.

Now though he wants to be a bit of a prat, time to go annoy Josie!

But first...

Slipping through the village sticking to the shadows, he's learning, but he knows if he doesn't let her know he's there, she'll likely kill him.

Feeling a small rock hit her foot, Leliana looks up to find Etrigan grinning at her, at her raised eyebrow, he darts forward kissing her quickly then with a wink he's gone again, but not before she sees him grab a handful of snow from the ground and head into the Chantry.

She closes her eyes and waits for the scream, and opens them to see Etrigan running while laughing like a mad man as Josie chases him swearing in Antivan.

She doesn't see any snow on Josie's face or hair, so she does wonder where until she sees the younger woman shaking out the back of her skirts she turns away, tears stinging her eyes as she fights her own laughter "Oh poor Josie"

Ever since their play war when Etrigan's sister was in Haven he had been attacking Josephine with snow for helping his sister stuff his breeches, so far he had climbed to the roof of the Chantry and dumped a bucket of snow on her, given his pet Havard a bath and turned him lose in Josie's office where the beast promptly shook himself dry soaking Josie in the process.

For betraying him and Cullen, Cassandra had been pranked as well, Etrigan had had a copy of her sword made and the hilt cut off just enough that it wouldnt fall from the scabbard and switched it on the Seeker.

The look on her face when she drew..well nothing really..was priceless, at his laughing Cassandra looked up and Etrigan waved her real sword at her before taking off.

He did have to stay hidden for a while after that one, at least until Cassandra calmed down then even she thought it was funny.

A few minutes after Josie goes back in to the Chantry, Leliana peers over her table to the ledge where tents are set up below, "She's gone back inside now, Ety"

His head slowly peeks up complete with his signature impish grin before hauling himself up and quickly making himself comfortable leaning back in the chair she leaves for him with his feet up on a crate.

"I'll probably leave her alone now, at least for a little while"

He tells her as she walks over to him, "Probably a wise decision" she nods as she runs a gloved hand through his hair.

He grabs her other hand and pulls her to him long enough to steal another kiss. They still haven't really talked about whatever this is between them he declared his intentions and left, but he doesn't care, his playful antics make her smile and laugh, for now that's enough.

The smile falls from his face as he sees the seriousness in hers, standing he turns to see what has taken her attention, a little stunned to see her there "Grand Enchanter? Is everything alright?"

Fiona nods but the seriousness remains, "The mages are ready, we await only your command"

Etrigan and Leliana share a look, its time, with a deep sigh Etrigan thanks Fiona and turns to Leliana, "I'll go tell Cassandra and Cullen"

She nods heading in to tell Josephine. Minutes after arriving at the training yard a messenger comes to tell Etrigan Cassandra and Cullen they will meet at daybreak at plan the assault on the breach.

Etrigan goes to grab his gear and head for the Chantry, its going to be a restless night and he wants his pre battle rituals complete beforehand.


	21. Chapter 19 Back To The Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this part of the game is actually one quest but I'm breaking it up into 2 chapters because I want to have the chance to play with it a bit more really, that and the back half of this quest while I'll be true to the game I will be playing fast and loose with the houses money so to speak

Etrigan ran to tell Cassandra and Cullen that the mages were ready, telling them he'd meet them at the Chantry. He then ran to his cabin to gear up, the sooner this was dealt with the better. He did have evening meal by moonlight plans to prepare after all.

After getting into his armor and making sure his blades were ready, Etrigan headed to the Chantry to meet with the council. Walking in he really shouldn’t be surprised at what greeted him, the others were arguing...again. The tension was positively oozing from Cullen throughout his tirade, "It’s not a matter for debate," the Commander was pacing between Cassandra and Josephine, "there will be abominations among the mage and we must be prepared"

Josephine tried her best to diffuse the livid Commander, "If we rescind the offer of an alliance it makes the Inquisition look incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst"

Cullen noticed Etrigan had come up behind Josephine to stand next to Leliana in front of him. "And you. What were you thinking? Turning the mages lose with no oversight?" He points in the general direction of the breach, "The veil is torn open."

Etrigan was ready for him, "I was thinking there is a giant fucking hole in the sky and the mages aren’t the ones who tried to kill me. No, that pleasure belonged to a supremacist Magister and fanatical templars." Etrigan hung his head eyes closed, fighting with Cullen would solve nothing. Taking a deep breath, he offered a solution, "Let them have their freedom. If they prove they can’t handle it, impose restrictions. It’s not as though they have anyone fighting us for the chance to play host."

That only seemed to make Cullen dig in further, "And how many lives will be lost if they fail?" With the veil broken the treat of possession..." the Commander's thought trailed off as he remembered Cassandra and spun on her, "You were there Seeker! Why didn’t you stop him?"

Cassandra remained calm, "While I may not completely agree with the decision, I support it." she inclined her head to Etrigan who offered a grateful nod of his own, "The sole point of the Herald's mission was to gain the mages aide and that was accomplished."

Dorian walked out form the shadows behind Cassandra, "The voice of pragmatism speaks." He leaned on a wooden column. "And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Closing the Breach is all that matters."

Etrigan was about to give up one of his bigger secrets, hopefully no one would mention this to his father, "Closing the breach will require a lot of magic and that means lyrium. I have contacts who can help."

Leliana raised a brow, "Contacts meaning smugglers?" at his nod she continued, "Send them word. We need ever advantage."

Cullen was almost grinding his teeth, "We have legitimate lyrium supply lines."

Leliana glanced at him, "And they need not hear of this." Josephine agreed, "Keep it under the table and I'll do what I can to quiet the rumors." Both women were giving Etrigan a look that screamed he would be explaining himself later, he at least had the decency to look properly chastised.

"We should look into the things you saw in this 'dark future'." Leliana thought about what Dorian and Etrigan had told her, "The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army?"

"Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do." Dorian offered. "Orlais falls, the Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone."

"One battle at a time." Cullen started to pace again. "It's going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let's take this to the war room." He gripped his sword smiling at Etrigan. "Join us won’t you. None of this means anything without your mark, after all."

Etrigan sighed dramatically, "And here I was hoped to sit out the assault on the breach. Take a nap, maybe go for a walk."

Cullen's smile only grew "What’s that they say? No rest for the wicked"

Josephine started towards the war room "Meet us there when you're ready." Etrigan nodded at her as she walked away.

"I'll skip the war council, but I would like to see this Breach up close, if you don't mind." Dorian said as he stood.

"Then you're..." Etrigan looked a bit shocked "Staying?"

Dorian laughed "Oh, didn't I mention? The South is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces."

Etrigan smirked "There's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with, future or present."

"Excellent choice." Dorian clapped his hands together "But let's not get 'stranded' again anytime soon, yes?"

Cullen realized he had been out voted on the matter, "I'll begin preparations to march on the summit. Maker willing, we have enough to grant us victory."

Etrigan nodded and started to leave, he needed to get to the village gates, he had a woman to see about some lyrium. Etrigan knew she'd follow him sooner or later so he went to Leliana's tent to wait, he wasn’t disappointed, "My contacts are already here in Haven. Once I tell them what we need it won’t be long" He turned to her, his head hung low, "Its a 'Shadow Drake' thing" expecting her to be angry at him he was shocked at her smiling at him when he looked up at her.

Leliana stepped into Etrigan's personal space, "I know" kissing him softly she added, "Tova likes to talk. You got the name from Maxwell, once he knew you two would be alright on your own, he gave you and Faren both the title and all his contacts, you in turn used the name to serve the Chantry as a way to pay penance for what occasionally had to be done." She kissed him again "I knew about the information gathering, not the smuggling."

Etrigan shrugged, leaning his head on her shoulder, Leliana running her hand through his hair, "That’s Faren's side, he wouldn’t let me near it even though I knew of it, always telling me 'bastard or not, the Lordling needs to keep his hands clean, especially with a templar for a brother.' I guess it was his way of protecting me."

Leliana ran her had through his hair once more, "Go do what you must, I'll see you in the war room." He hugged her quickly before stealing a final kiss and running off leaving her to head back into the Chantry trying to figure a way to help him keep this secret.

Etrigan found Tova and Stitch in the old alchemist's shack outside the village, after finding the notes the apothecary had been searching for, the Rangers had taken over the shack as their base and as the hub for all things Shadow Drake, as far as the men were concerned Tova was still the boss, only the Captains knew the truth. When Etrigan spoke his voice was deeper, stronger, the spy title was just another form of armor for him "We have a thing, the mages are ready to attack the breach, that means lyrium, as much as we can get as soon as we can get it" Two of the captains, Bones and Ghost, smiled at each other before Bones spoke up, "Already covered, Hunter. That job you sent us on with the Qunari's misfits, damned templars had the red stuff everywhere but we found a few dozen caches of pure and uncorrupted as well. We snagged it all while the Chargers were busy playing tag with the templars." Etrigan smiled "Excellent, take it to Lady Leliana...quietly" turning to Tova he adds, "Just in case, we need to be ready with more." At her nod he left and headed back to the Chantry.

Josephine was finishing up with a dwarven woman when Etrigan approached the dwarf nodded when she saw him the turned back to Josephine. "I'll take my leave. Good day."

"Who was she, Ambassador?" Etrigan decided to play stupid, she was one of Tova's nieces.

"A merchant. I thought we should reach out to the dwarves to secure lyrium for the Inquisition's mages. According to Lady Korpin, it's raised the ire of the Chantry."

"Of course it has, I forgot to ask their permission first."

"Access to lyrium makes us rather more formidable than they anticipated. We are becoming a challenge." Josephine gave him a look meaning she was irritated "Sadly, the remaining grand clerics appear to be consolidating the Chantry's power instead of comforting the masses."

Etrigan rolled his eyes "The Chantry should be a place of hope, not another group scrambling for answers."

"That must be its strength again." Josephine opened her office, motioning for Etrigan to enter. "The Chant did much to bridge nations. Little but the Chantry ties Orlais, Nevarra, Ferelden, Antiva, and even Rivain to a common cause."

"How long has it been since the Chantry truly promoted such peace?" Etrigan sat on desk

"Andraste's chant is familiar across kingdoms, a source of many shared customs." Josephine leveled her gave at him "That is the crucial point. Common ground is the start of all negotiations."

"I suppose a shared faith can be useful when talking with strangers."

"Precisely. And these similar interests are merely where we begin. We must learn to think beyond our own wants to secure peace in Thedas."

For a second he almost believed her "Planning to steer the history of the world, Ambassador Montilyet?"

"I believe the Inquisition is already charting that course. Which brings me to a question, if you have a moment." She showed him a piece of parchment, "The remaining grand clerics sent a missive inquiring about events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. They demand to know whether the Inquisition officially claims that Andraste saved you from the Breach. If it were up to you, how would you reply?"

"Will my answer change your reply to the Chantry?" He asked her as he read the letter from the college of clerics.

"If Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen, and I could agree on our official stance, I could answer that." Josephine sighed "We should decide soon. The revered mothers don't seem to know what to make of you."

"My faith has been tested so much the last few months." Etrigan shrugged. "I don't know if a miracle from Andraste saved me any more than they do."

"Yet, as rumors you're Andraste's Herald grow, the grand clerics may not believe such a humble reply. A difficult situation, and I thank you for your answer."

Etrigan nodded giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her office. He decided he needs a walk to clear his head before going to the council for the final details, as he was walking through the village he found Cassandra being yelled at by a senior enchanter. "And what are we supposed to do, exactly?"

Cassandra didn’t even look at the man. "What you always do: complain."

"We've already spoken with Commander Cullen. No one listens." He kept going as though she hadn’t spoken at all "We want better quarters. We want the templars kept at a distance, and some respect for -"

"This is not the Circle. You mages are our allies, not our wards. Act like it."

"How are we supposed to-"

"Deal. With. It." He stared at Cassandra then huffed and stalked off at her reply. When she saw Etrigan she shook her head and sighed "It never ends, evidently."

"Is there an issue?"

"The mages are here as equals. They need to get used to what that means." Cassandra started walking towards the Chantry. "It is your doing, after all. You created this alliance."

"I'm sorry, I really wasn’t trying to make things worse"

Cassandra stopped walking “Oh. I do sound like I'm blaming you, don't I?" She placed a hand on his arm "I don't disapprove. In fact, you did well. You made a decision when it needed to be made. And here we are. I wish I could say this was my doing."

"We wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't stood up against the Chantry."

"You're being kind."

"You're discounting your role in this."

"Let's close the Breach." Cassandra looked completely flustered. "Then we can say how successful I was."

Fiona was waiting for them at the Chantry with a list of volunteers for the journey to the Temple, Cullen had gathered the few templars they had to keep watch while spells were being cast. It was time.

When they got to the temple Cullen had the templars form a perimeter around the ruins ready to suppress any excess magic.

Fiona led the mages into the lower levels using the pattern Solas had designed for optimal flow to the mark on Etrigan's hand.

Once everyone was in their place Cassandra called everyone to attention "Mages!" she gestured to Solas who stepped up.

"Focus past the Herald." He used his staff to create a focal point for the mages just under the breach. "Let his will draw from you." he turned to Etrigan and nodded.

The mages dug their staves into the ground kneeling, muttering their spells, focusing all their energies on the point Solas created.

Etrigan stepped into their sphere of light shielding his eyes from its intensity as he lifted his marked hand as high as he could under the breach. Closing his eyes and centering his breathing he willed himself to accept the power coming to him from the mages and allow it to leave him through the mark.

All while focusing his mind, trying desperately to visualize the breach closing as though it were a simple rift, gritting his teeth with a grunt of pain he pulled his left arm down slightly, hand balled into a fist, then shot it back up hand open wide.

He couldn’t contain the scream as the power surged in him and he fell to his knees. The final surge of power throwing Etrigan Cassandra Solas and the first wall of mages back and off their feet.

In Haven Leliana and Josephine watched from the gates as the flow of light grew brighter starting from the temple ruins then racing towards the breach, they along with the villagers and Inquisition forces left behind had to turn away when a world shaking boom echoed through the valley and the light became blinding, the women held each other up both whispering the same prayer 'please bring them back' then nothing. The blast of power sent a wave through Haven. Soldiers raced to reignite torches and fires before people could begin to freeze.

Back at the temple the mages ended their spells, the sphere of magic dying down. Etrigan focused on his breathing, allowing his senses to expand around him, oiled leather and incense, Cassandra.

He tried to stand on his own but fell back down, Cassandra once she picked herself up, was at his side instantly hauling him up by the back of his armor, "Are you alright?"

He leaned into her heavily and nodded.

"You did it," she told him as she wrapped an arm around him to help him walk.

The Inquisitions forces letting out a cheer as they turned.

Fiona quickly coming up along his other side, catching him as he stumbled and gently sending a soft burst of healing magic into him. The two half-dragged Etrigan out of the temple, having to stop several times.

Fiona explained that she had to be careful how much magic she used on him, even healing magic could do more harm than good right now, if it was too much power. Cullen had sent a wagon which Etrigan was grateful for.

Cassandra climbed up pulling him in after.

Once Fiona was in they set off for Haven once more.

He actually voiced his thought before closing his eyes, "At least I didn’t pass out this time" Cassandra pulled him closer so he could lean into her.

The sound of her laughter the last he heard before falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 20 In Your Heart Shall Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 1 of the game is almost done!! Seriously there is like 2 more chapters maybe 3 before Act 2 starts, I'll have to look into that.

Waking up in Haven is always a bit of an adventure for Etrigan, there are so many variables, will it be a prison cell? The cabin? Who will be there when he wakes up? How long has he been out? Does he have pants on? All very important questions, but not this time, his mind comes around before his eyes open, his senses reach, something cool on his arms and across his chest. The scent of rose oil, "There has got to be a less painful way to have you undress me Spymaster"

Leliana just smiles at him as he cracks an eye to look at her, "That would be less stressful for us both, no?" He smiles back as he tugs her hand causing her to tumble into him, spinning her slightly he wraps his arms around her and buries his face into her hair breathing deeply. She giggles at his antics, "This will not help you to recover."

"Oh but you're wrong, "He says pulling her closer, "I feel better all ready" Placing a kiss to her temple. She lets him have his moment, lacing her fingers with his but sadly all good things must end. "When you are ready the others want to see you, and the villagers have begun celebrating" He chuckles from behind her sending a shiver down her spine, "Well then, I'm good right here." She bats his hand away and gets up. Walking over to the chest he keeps his things in she opens it and picks up a shirt, inspecting it a moment before throwing it at him.

"No, you must go, Josie is beside herself." She laughs as he grumbles but puts the shirt on, grabbing his coat as they head for the door. She kisses him near breathless before telling him she has to check on a few of her agents and will see him later, with a grin he heads for the Chantry getting stopped every few paces and cheered on by villagers and soldiers alike

Sometime later, Etrigan is standing on the small ledge behind Leliana's work tent, one foot propped up a crate from the quartermaster's space leaning on his knee, watching the festivities. Even Cullen seems to have relaxed a bit. "Solas confirms the heavens are scarred by calm." Cassandra walked up behind him, "The Breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory." She stood next to him nudging his shoulder a bit, "Word of your heroism has spread."

"You know how many were involved." Etrigan shook his head "Luck put me at the center."

Cassandra smirked at him "A strange kind of luck. I'm not sure if we need more or less." Joining him in watching the village, "But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory." She faced him again "With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus."

Cassandra noticed his focus seemed to be beyond the village. Etrigan appeared to be staring into the mountains, as she was about to ask him what he was looking at she heard the village bells and Cullen shouting "Force approaching. To arms."

"What the...?" Cassandra grabbed Etrigan's arm "We must get to the gates." At his nod they both jumped off the small ledge and ran through the village.

"Cullen?" Cassandra called as they got to the gates joining Leliana and Josephine

"One watch guard reporting." He pointed roughly to where Etrigan had been staring moments ago. "It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

Cullen shook his head grimly "None."

Josephine's eyes widen in shock "None?" she asks in disbelief. Etrigan moves to the gates, reaching out with is senses, for anything that will help them when something hit the door, a voice in his head, "I can't come in unless you open," the boy from the Templar stronghold?

Etrigan moved to open the door. A juggernaut in Venatori armor was coming towards him. The armored assailant got only a few steps before the sound of metal piercing metal rang out. falling forward the armor revealed a young man in a broad-brimmed hat a dagger in each hand. The young man quickly put away his blades "I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To help." he stepped forward, Cullen moving to block him until Etrigan help up a hand to stop the Commander. The boy continued "People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know."

"What is this? What's going on?" Etrigan asked, "Who's coming?"

"The templars come to kill you," Cole said standing slightly away from Cullen before going on "They are not alone, the Venatori come as well.

"Templars?" Cullen looked at Cole the asked Etrigan. "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

Cole was now almost hiding behind Etrigan "The red templars went to the Elder One. So did the mages that joined the Venatori. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages." Cole pointed up at the mountains exactly where Etrigan had thought he saw movement "There."

At the top of the hill stood two figures, one a human man holding a glowing red sword, the other a creature that looked like something out of the tales Max used to tell him to scare him as a boy and almost twice as tall as the man next to it “I know that man..." Cullen said. "But this Elder One..."

"He's very angry that you took his mages," Cole told him

"Cullen." Etrigan didn’t like these odds "Give me a plan. Anything."

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." He gestured towards the trebuchets. He turned back everyone gathered gate, giving orders. "Mages. You-" He drew his sword "You have sanction to engage them. That is Samson. He will not make it easy." The soldiers begin scramble into their positions as Cullen continued. "Inquisition. With the Herald. For your lives. For all of us."

Etrigan ordered the Inquisition forces to fall back and get the villagers out, the Rangers stayed with him and headed for the trebuchets, Varric only a few steps behind to offer some ranged defense and expertise on dealing with red lyrium corruption. The templars were waiting for them, red glowing crystals in their weapons and armor Andraste's ass, some of the templars had the crystals growing from them, Maker, he's going to be sick. The templars that joined the Inquisition were shielding the mages from ranged attacks while the mages used everything they had to hold the barrier they had created to guard the soldiers firing from the south. Etrigan noticed the team to the north hadn’t fired yet, he shouted orders to split the templars and mages into two groups the bulk staying where they were, the rest went with him and Varric to the north.

When they arrived the forces manning the trebuchet were besieged by templars, Fiona called down lighting and two templars shielded her Etrigan swore in a few languages as he vaulted over them and into the fight. It felt like hours but at best was minutes, brutal to the last, Etrigan told his men to get the wounded out, keeping a watch on the soldier aim the weapon, he shouted back to him "Aim for the mountain itself, I'll cover you" a quick nod and the man went to work. Releasing the latch, a stone launches into the hillside, slamming into it, for a moment nothing, then a low rumble of a slide. Etrigan clapped the soldier on the back as the mountain began to bury their attackers.

Above him on the outer wall Etrigan turned to see Leliana leading the archers in a vicious volley against the stragglers of the forward assault. He almost smiled at her until he saw the color drain from her face. Turning slowly, he saw something that made his heart turn to ice, he barely had time to move out of the way before Bull shoved him narrowly avoiding a burst of red energy slammed into the trebuchet destroying it.

"Shit!" Varric yelled coming to stand next to Etrigan "Who ordered the end of the damned world?" Above them coming around to strike again was a dragon, it screeched again as it breathed its red beam into another unit of soldiers, Etrigan gathering his senses, "Move dammit, move." Everyone running back towards the village

Cullen was holding the gates waving people in "Move it, move it." He looked once more praying he hadn’t missed anyone before Etrigan helped him close the gates "We need everyone back to the Chantry. It's the only building that might hold against...That beast." He shook his head "At this point..." He started towards the Chantry. "Just make them work for it."

Etrigan and Bull made their way through the village with Leliana and Varric showering their path with arrow trying to round up as many wounded as they could, when they made it to the Chantry, Roderick was at the door ushering them in "Move. Keep going. The Chantry is your shelter." He faltered as they ran past him. Cole caught him, putting Roderick's arm over his shoulders.

The young man told Etrigan rather matter of factly "He tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep. He's going to die."

"What a charming boy." Roderick said as Cole carried him to a chair and set him down lightly.

The Chancellor made eye contact with Etrigan, whatever feud was between them was over now.

"Herald." Cullen was standing behind him. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

"I've seen an Archdemon." Cole spoke up while kneeling next to Roderick. "I was in the Fade, but it looked like that."

"I don't care what it looks like." Cullen paced "It has cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven."

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald." Cole looked to Etrigan.

"If it will spare these people, he can have me" Etrigan cringed internally hearing both Josephine and Leliana gasp at his words.

"It won’t," Cole shook his head, "He wants to kill you. Mo one else matters, but he'll crush them, kill them anyway. I don't like him."

"You don't like..." Cullen was getting frustrated. "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

"We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven." Etrigan nodded knowing where the Commander was thinking

"We're dying, but we can decide how." Cullen added sadly "Many don't get that chance."

Cole speaks up looking at the rear of the Chantry, "Yes, that. Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies."

The Chancellor stood "There is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could..." His breathing weak. "Tell you."

"What are you on about, Roderick?"

"It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start - it was overgrown. Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers... I don't know, Herald." He placed his hand on Etrigan’s shoulder. "If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more."

"What about it, Cullen? Will it work?" Etrigan glanced behind him

"Possibly. If he shows us the path."

Cole helped Roderick up again the Chancellor speaking once more. "Herald... If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you."

"If he wants me, I'll make him work for it"

"And when the mountain falls what about you" Leliana grabbed his hand, he couldn’t meet her eye

"Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way..." Cullen offered a small shred of hope moving towards the soldiers he gave them their moment "Inquisition. Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry. Move."

Before turning back to Leliana, he took his hand from her grasp, reaching into his armor he pulled out his chain, the rings from his father added to mother's medallion and Seline's ring. He pushes Leliana's hood down then takes the chain off of his neck, slipping it on to hers, "Hang on to this for me, I'm going to want it back" he kneels down to Havard who has come to sit at his side.

"Go with her, help them keep people safe. I'm counting on you, when it’s all over I'll catch up, you'll guide me. I know you will." He touches his head to the cats before standing again.

Facing Leliana, its killing him to see the unshed tears in her eyes as she fights to be strong, "Maker why am I only brave enough to do this before one of us is about to die?"

At her confused look he surges forward his hands at either side of her head, fingers buried in her hair, crashing their lips together as though that alone could save the world. Reluctantly they parted when air became an issue, he pressed his forehead to hers, "My only regret… is that eternity wouldn’t have been enough time."

He leaned up kissing her head, breathing deeply trying to commit her to memory, as he pulled her cowl back up he whispered into her hair, "I love you, Leliana"

Before Leliana could reply he was already back at Cullen's side, the commander offering what little tactical advice he can "Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line. If we are to have a chance-" His speech faltered "If you are to have a chance - let that thing hear you."

Varric offered to come with him but Etrigan refused, He had to order Stitch to go with the others, instead it was the four Inquisition soldiers that were to load the trebuchet and the six Rangers that had recently contracted the blight sickness turning to the Inquisition soldiers he ordered them to go as soon as they had loaded the stone, he didn’t dare order his men to leave, mostly because they would have disobeyed him anyway, but because of the blight, they were already dead, at least this way they could die with honor.

Trebuchet loaded and anyone not slated to die today evacuated, Etrigan aimed the machine for the mountain side above the village, he froze a moment before the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He dove off the platform only seconds before the dragon's breath flowed, sending him and the Rangers flying to the ground.

When he looked at his men, they were gone, "Maker guide you home"

Through a wall of fire, the dark creature emerged, behind Etrigan the dragon landed shattering the outer walls of Haven. He turned as the beast advanced on him screeching loudly but it didn’t attack.

The dark figure spoke. "Enough," raising its arms to create a wall of fire around them and the dragon, "Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."

"What are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was"

"Whatever you are, I am not afraid."

"Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies." He moved forward "Know me, know what you have pretended to be." Extending his hand that looked like it had been fused into strange claws "Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus." He pointed one at Etrigan. "You will kneel."

"Not bloody likely. You're forcing this fight for no reason."

"You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not." He something in his other hand. "I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now."

The object in his hand glowed, and Etrigan fell to his knees the pain in his mark unbearable.

"It is your fault, 'Herald'. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I don't know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched,' what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens."

His entire hand glowed green "And you used the Anchor to undo my work. The gall."

"What is this thing meat to do?"

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it."

Rising up through his pain Etrigan challenged the creature, "It's a boon from Andraste. She saved my life."

Corypheus smirked almost impressed by the mortal's determination, "Then your Lady wished me to kill you, for Her 'boon' is a beacon I cannot let escape." He hauled Etrigan up by his wrist and into the air gazing at the mark, "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more." lifting him until Etrigan was looking Corypheus in the eye. "I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the Throne of the Gods, and it was empty."

He flung Etrigan into the trebuchet. Picking himself up Etrigan saw a sword laying on the ground, he grabbed it as he rose, shaking the dizziness from his head.

Corypheus turned to face him, "The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." He moved towards Etrigan, the dragon right behind him. "So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation - and god - it requires. And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die."

A flash caught Etrigan's eye, the signal, they made it.

Leveling a glare at Corypheus, "Your arrogance blinds you, that’s good to know. If I'm dying… it’s not today!"

He kicked the trigger to the trebuchet, the stone sailing through the air into the mountain.

Corypheus was watching the stone, Etrigan dropped the sword and ran hearing the impact behind him.

He heard the dragon screech as the avalanche took out the village, saw the shadow above him as the dragon carried its master away.

He only just dove into an old mine shaft as the mountain reclaimed the village.

As Etrigan fell he collided a few times with lose beams and landing hard on the ground, before he passed out.


	23. Chapter 21 Ghosts Of The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t much more in Act 1. Then we're moving on. I'll be setting up a major break from the game at the end of this. So, yea...Anyway, lots of learning to be had here.

Etrigan groaned as he opened his eyes, hazarding a glance at the mine shaft he dove into. Attempting to take stock of injuries before trying to move, in case anything was broken, feeling a lot of pain in all his limbs was a good sign. He thought about trying to sleep off the worst of it since the cold wasn’t so bad here but decided against it. There was no telling how long he had been out and how much of a lead the other had gotten, he struggled to get himself standing when he heard something,"...er”, a whisper on the wind, “...der", a voice he'd know as well as his own, “...ander" . Following the sound, “. sander" it got louder and clearer as he went until he was standing at a crossroads in the old mine facing something he thought long gone. Disbelief etched his features, "This isn’t possible..." followed by anger, "You can’t be here I'm not dead..." quickly replaced by fear, "Am I?"

The figure that faced him smiled and addressed him in a way no other had as if to prove its existence, "Hello, Lysander. No, you are not dead."

"Mother? How...You can’t. I saw you die" This couldn’t be happening this whatever it was had to be lying to him, she was dead, if he was seeing Mother that meant he was dead too, didn’t it?

"Indeed, I am very much dead, you however, my little love are not, and I plan to keep it that way, I've been watching over you the whole of your life, and I have called you twice by names reserved only for me, that even your memories will not let you hear."

He knew she spoke the truth, for a moment he allowed himself to be a little boy again "I blew up a mountain" she nodded as he added sheepishly, "It fell on me"

His mother laughed, "I know, that’s why I'm here, to guide you back. Your beast is fade touched and your friends have prayed for your return. I am here to see they have those prayers answered"

Etrigan's anger returned to him at this, "And what of my prayers? Hmm? Twenty-three years of wondering, my own kin almost murdering me twice, so many questions left wanting. Am I to get my satisfaction as well or will you forsake me again?"

Her head tilted to the side sadness gracing her features, "I will answer what I can, but you must understand, there are somethings I left this world not knowing. Come we must move."

Before he would go anywhere with her he had to know, "Why did we hide?"

She sighed deeply, "There were those among my own blood, distant though they were that would have killed you had they know of your existence, they believed themselves to be the chosen of our blood. The Chantry itself knew not of our line though it is older than the Chant." She reached for him hoping he would follow.

He had told both Alistair and Fiona that there was no price he wouldn’t pay for what was currently being gifted to him, shoving aside the wounded boy that was angry his mother left him he took her hand, offering a weak smile in return to hers. He only had to let go once when they came to a rift, but it would seem the magic used on him by the mages gave his mark new skills. As he went to disrupt the rift long enough to find a weapon, a burst of energy came from the mark instantly killing the demons, "Well...That’s new" He closed the rift and they started on their way again

She picked up his hand to examine the mark "Does it trouble you?"

Etrigan shook his head, "Only when I'm near the rifts or anything that comes out of them"

"You have many questions, you should ask them"

He sighed, "That name you called me, it is not my name."

She only smiled at him, "It is, but I was the only one that ever called you by it. You were born 'Lysander Etrigan' last of your house, after I died, my protector had only ever referred to you as 'Lord Etrigan', your poor sweet father assumed that was your name"

"There are no more of House Etrigan?"

"No, my father was an only child as was I, technically the name died with me, since your Aunt had you legitimized. But should you ever decide it the name is yours to take. You are noble born and it can be proven. Sadly, I lied to Victor on a great many things by simple omission." She stopped a moment looking around as though trying to choose a direction then continued forward.

"Lied how?"

"You know I was hired to tutor Gabriel and Ayslin, yes?" when he nodded she continued, "When he and Seline hired me, I introduced myself as Carina, and told them I was from Markham. I lied, truly I had been living in Markham, but I was born farther Northwest, the same place you were born actually, a village the coast of the Anderfels, Tallo. My father was a distant cousin of the King and was granted a Dukedom, at least in title, father had no real duty.

"Did Father ever learn you true name?"

"No, and you may tell him if you wish. I was born 'Talia Etrigan', I gave him a copy of your lineage in my letter to him, but I confess I left out key points." She stopped again when they came to the exit of the mine, closing her eyes, she turned her head slowly before gesturing to the right, "This way, come." She took a deep breath, "You are only half a day behind them, however we must hurry, a storm is coming, and you will not survive the cold."

"Did you know Father wanted to marry you?" that stopped her

"He. He did?"

A second voice joined them "Of course he did girl"

Etrigan figured he was dying from the cold anyway so why not accept he was seeing dead relations "Hello Aunt Seline"

"Hello Boy, quite the mess you've found yourself in."

Etrigan just nodded.

Somehow he ended up between the two spirits, or visions before his death, whatever they were, as they argued so he had some time to think, if he survived this he'd get Stitch to check into this 'House Etrigan" business, maybe after everything ended he'd quietly slip away and use the name to have his privacy, but damn was it getting cold, and he had left all his supplies in the cabin, pulling what remained of his coat around him he started marching through the knee deep snow, "If you two hens are going to keep clucking pardon me as I go get lost in a snow drift." Talia and Seline stopped and apologized to him.

"I'm sorry, Boy" Seline started, "I've just been so angry for you for years it got the better of me. Let’s us talk about you, hmm? It was a good thing that you did for the mages."

Talia agreed, "Very, I had the gift of foresight. I could see things that would be, if there was a chance it could change I would not see it. Part of that gift has passed to you, your senses are greater than most men, and have served you well."

Seline only laughed, "Hang that woman, I wanted to hear about this lady friend of his."

He was about to reply when the world around him changed, instead of trekking through deep snow he was in a city.

Somewhere in Orlais if he had to guess, a merchant greeted him "Good Morning Comte" nodding her head slightly, out of habit he returned it, his mother smiling at his confusion. He was going to ask her what was happening when he was approached by a very weary guard captain.

"Pardon me, my Lord Comte, but I must speak with you about your children"

Etrigan's face still looked confused "My children? he knew he wasn’t going to like this when the guard continued

"Yes, my Lord, your children, I'm afraid they seem to think nailing the small cloths of visiting dignitaries to the Chanter's board is amusing" Etrigan knows he's heard a similar story before, looks as he runs his right hand over his face, noticing the metal band on his left hand.

"My most humble apologies, Guard-Captain, if my children are still in your care please put them in my care and their mother and I will deal with this at once."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth two young children about 7 or so and possibly 5 if he guessed came running up to him almost squealing in delight and speaking rapidly in Orlesian "Father we missed you so much!"

"Yes Father, are you home for good now?"

"Mother was quite sad without you Father."

"Did you bring us anything from your travels Father?"

His head was spinning, "Slow down, one at a time."

A red-haired boy the younger of the two climbed up him and rested his head on Etrigan's shoulder, "Mother was sad without you home, Father"

The older child, a little dark-haired girl hugged Etrigan tightly pinning his left arm to his body, nodding with her brother.

"Yes, Father, Mother said she would be very sad if you missed the special day" her face had scrunched in confusion, "Whatever that means."

Etrigan closed his eyes for only a second but when he opened them he was back in the snow. spinning around searching furiously, he could still feel the weight of the boy on his arm. His boy. His son.

He turned to his mother shouting "What happened? Where did they go?"

Talia remained calm through her son's temper, "That was but a glimpse of what will be, but you must survive."

Seline was standing at the remains of a camp fire, "Surely you've noticed that you are farther along now than before, Boy."

Etrigan couldn’t hide his joy at what he saw, "They're mine. They'll be trouble"

He wanted to see more but Maker he was tired, and his body ached. A howl in the distance. He just needed a moment to rest, just a moment.

Opening his eyes again, he was back in the Orlesian city standing in front of a rather sizable estate, "Husband, how nice of you to join us, did you forget again that this is your home as well?" A woman he couldn’t see but in his heart, he knew her asked him.

He could tell there was no true venom behind her voice. "No Wife, I remembered, however an adventure is something I simply cannot pass, you being my greatest."

He shook himself awake again, "No, I am my own man. This is not real, both of you are dead, only demons taunt with man's darkest wishes, leave me spirits."

The forms of his mother and aunt vanished but he knew they were still near.

Another howl, smoke on the distance, he looked up towards the direction the smoke was coming from, and saw a light in the hills, just beyond a narrow path, "Just keep moving Etrigan, you can rest when you see they are safe, just keep moving"

The light he saw was in fact the survivors of Haven, the council had stayed close together but not speaking since they made camp, all of them worried about Etrigan, all of them silently blaming themselves and each other, for not doing more to save him. Or stop him.

A few feet away Tova was trying desperately to calm her son, Stitch was pacing and muttering furiously, the only words anyone could make out? "Stupid... Sodding... Noble... Bastard... Blighted... Hero" When he got to the last one he dropped to his knees and cried, praying to ever God he knew, the Dwarven ancestors, the Avvar guardians, Andraste, all of them. Tova could only hug her son and hope the sweet Lord-ling she loved as dearly as her own flesh was going to come back to them.

Anyone who still thought him guilty of the Conclave prayed forgiveness, promising to use the chance given to them by the Herald's sacrifice to better themselves, do more for others, generally be worthy of his gift.

Cassandra and Cullen took turns hitting things and yelling at anyone who got to close.

Varric tried to keep the children distracted, Fiona helped as best she could using magic to illustrate the stories he told. She had sworn to herself, if the Herald survived she would mentor him as best she could, if he allowed it of course, in the short time she had known him she had become impressed with his hunger for knowledge, it seemed no topic was too mundane, she would strive to teach him all she could, just Maker bring him back.

Bull and the Chargers stood geared and ready, just waiting for the storm to die down so they could mount a search party. Blackwall waited tensely with them, even Sera wanted to go though her reason she said was "Because the Herald doesn’t think I'm crazy"

Vivienne and Dorian kept arguing over who was more at fault, fanatical Tevinters or fanatical Chantry mages.

Solas slept, walking the fade searching for Etrigan but something was blocking him, he had made it back to Haven but there was no trace of the Herald anywhere, only the anguished cries of those lost.

Josephine cried uncontrollably, her sweet friend. Her brother. How would she tell his family? What would she tell his family? Only months after Seline's death, this would break them. She burrowed deeper into Leliana and cried some more. Leliana wanted to cry, to scream. Not again, she held his chain around her neck, willing the tears not to fall.

When Josie had cried herself out, Leliana covered her with a blanket and slipped away, into the trees but still within their camp. There alone in the dark she cried, dropping to her knees and praying, begging the Maker, "I have never asked you for anything. I have done everything that was asked of me. I am asking for this, pleading for this. Bring him back to me. You cannot be so cruel as to offer the means to heal my heart only to rip it away."

Pulling herself together she goes back to the camp, a wolf howls in the distance another howls closer. She joins Cullen and Cassandra making lists for search parties, to retrace their steps for any sign Etrigan made it out.

Suddenly Havard jumps to attention all his senses alert, Stitch runs to the wild cat, "What is it cub? Is it your Master? Do you sense him?"

Everyone can see the cat wants to run in the direction that has his attention but Etrigan ordered him to stay and protect the den, which agitates the poor animal.

The light is getting brighter, he can smell fire and food. He is really looking forward to that fire, so cold, so tired. "Keep moving Etrigan just keep moving" At least it had stopped snowing, he had to stop twice during the storm.

Looking up he was sure he could see every star in the sky, that was pretty, the moon too, another howl.

"If you plan to attack me wolf, do it already, I'm cold and tired. I'm sure I'll think differently later but right now death is an improvement" He was starting to go numb, breathing hurt. This was bad. Looking up again he though he saw dancing flames, thought he heard voices.

Etrigan dropped to his knees, "I can’t... I hurt too much" his last thought before succumbing, "At least death is warm"

Cassandra and Cullen led a small band with Havard as their guide, another wolf, and someone shouting at it? Havard attacked the wolf before it could pounce a figure falling into the snow, the heard the figure speak.

Cullen knew that voice, "There that’s him!"

Cassandra rushed forward with two torches handing one to Cullen "Thank the Maker"

They all watched as Havard curled protectively around his Master, Etrigan was alive but only just, he seemed to realize what was covering him but at the same time not be aware of anything at all

Not dead, he really thought he was dead this time.

Etrigan saw Talia watching him, feeling warm fur curl around him "Havard? I knew you'd guide me. I'm so tired, if you're here then I can rest"

As his eyes closed he kept them on his Mother, trying to thank her for not listening to him when he told her to leave him, she just smiled sadly, whispered she loved him and faded away.


	24. Chapter 23 Shadows Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the 2nd to last chapter of Act 1...I've added some depth of background to the Herald and this is the payoff for everything I've set up in previous chapters. Like the last one I did break away, actually more in this one last one the Herald just treks through a lot of snow and passes out. Here I took a major plot point from a character and gave it to 1 of my OC's
> 
> In game Solas is the one that tells the PC about Skyhold. That won't be the case here. While I'm usually ok with giving away a line of dialogue or 2 to add more depth to a scene, I tend to avoid major alterations. Sadly, this one is needed for where I plan to go with the story.

Talia stayed in the camp, masking herself from both the elf mage and the creature called 'Cole' she had to make sure he lived, trying to soothe him as only a mother could she let him see more hints at his future, he asked if he could stay a while and just talk to her, in the end they didn’t need to speak, but did anyway, they just sat in her shrouded corner of the fade and enjoyed watching the stars and she enjoyed regaling his exploits to him and telling her son how proud she was of the man he became.

They knew it was time when the voices surrounding him got louder and started pulling him back. She hugged him, and he held just as tight, "Even if you never use the name again, my little love, always remember, I love you, Lysander Etrigan and I am so very proud of you."

With a flash of a grin and nod her boy was gone from her side. A figure bathed in pure light stepped beside her, a question echoes in her mind she answers, "No, you were right. He wasn't ready before. He is now."

Etrigan started to open his eyes but his racing heart changed his mind instead focusing on the voices that woke him up, best to stay still in case he was a prisoner again.

"What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do." his heart slowed that’s Cullen

"We cannot simply ignore this. We must find a way." The Seeker

"And who put you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have nothing." Cullen sounds angry, that probably added to the headache Etrigan is feeling, well it doesn’t but if he keeps yelling he's blaming him

"Please, we must use reason. Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled." Merciful Andraste, Josie!

"That can't come from nowhere." Yes, definitely blaming the Commander for the headache

"She didn't say it could." Etrigan's heart stopped then raced again, Thank the Maker, Leliana

Etrigan sits up as Cassandra yells, “Enough. This is getting us nowhere." He had half a mind to yell at all of them. "Well, we're agreed on that much" Cullen shouts back before storming off

"Shh," a voice from his side. "You need rest." Etrigan turned to Mother Giselle "They've been at it for hours."

"They have that luxury, thanks to you." Giselle said as she handed him a water skin "The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

Etrigan accepted gratefully and took a long draw "Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?"

Giselle smiled sadly. "We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him."

Giselle offered him some bread. "That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack." She offers him more food which he declines "I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

The next water skin however that was accepted.

"The only thing yelling gets us is a headache.” Etrigan corrected himself as his skull throbbed again, “Another headache"

"They know. But our situation- your situation- is complicated. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand..." She glanced towards the fire outside the partially open tent "And fall." She turned back to Etrigan. "And now, we have seen him return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained." Giselle pat his hand. "That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?"

"I escaped the avalanche." Etrigan sat up. "Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die."

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw." Giselle nodded. "Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works in both the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?"

"You saw Corypheus. What do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?"

"Scripture says magisters, Tevinter servants of the false Old Gods, entered the Fade to reach the Golden City, seat of the Maker. For their crime they were cast out as darkspawn. Their hubris is why we suffer Blight and why the Maker has turned from us. If such is the claim of this Corypheus, he is a monster beyond imagining. All mankind continues to suffer for that sin. If even a shred of it is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him."

"Mother Giselle, I just don’t see how what I believe matters." Etrigan stand up, " Lie or not Corypheus is a real, physical threat. We can't match that on hope alone" He walks to the tent entrance and leans dejectedly on the support post. He looks out and see Cullen pacing near Cassandra as she pours over a map but not really seeing it. Over by a fire Josephine is sitting on a cut log, head hung low, while Leliana is sitting on the ground knees pulled up to her chest, arms resting on them and her head hidden in her arms. Behind him the cleric stands, head bowed, a last offer of hope for the Herald in his crisis of faith.

"Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come." Etrigan was confused, Mother Giselle was singing. She passed him out of the tent, hands clasped in front of her voice low " The night is long, and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon the dawn will come."

Leliana raised her head, her eyes light up at seeing Etrigan awake and standing and joins in the song. Her voice, sweet, and soothing to the troubled man "The Shepard’s lost, and his home is far. Keep to the stars, the dawn will come."

Around the camp, survivors of Haven and Inquisition forces start to sing as well, even Cullen " The night is long, and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon the dawn will come."

Everyone singing started to move closer to where Etrigan stood. Some kneeling as they approached, and others bowing their heads. "Bare your blade and raise it high. Stand your ground. The dawn will come."

At the edge of the camp he could see the Rangers singing as well " The night is long, and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon the dawn will come." The rest of his companions coming from their tents staring in shock that he was still alive.

Etrigan looked around at the faces gather near him, tears falling down his face, he had failed, Haven was destroyed but they still believed in him. They still believed he could save them, that they could win this. It made him believe, he won’t fail again. Mother Giselle turn back to him.

"An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause." With that Mother Giselle walked away from Etrigan.

The crowd dispersed as Solas came up behind Etrigan, "A word?" He nodded and followed the elf.

Solas led him a short way from camp but still in sight lighting a torch with a wave of his hand. "A wise woman. Worth heeding. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it."

The elf sighed deeply before continuing. "The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you. It is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived..." Solas seemed restless, this news was obviously troubling him. "Nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb's origin."

Etrigan looked to the camp before leveling his gaze on Solas “All right, what is it, and how do you know about it?"

"They were foci, used to channel ancient magicks. I have seen such things in the Fade, old memories of older magic." Solas finished. "Corypheus may think it Tevinter. His empire's magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he risks our alliance. I cannot allow it."

"This whole mess is confusing." Etrigan lamented "I can see how elves might be an easy target."

Solas nodded "History would agree. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction." The elf offered his own advice "By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed you." Leaving Etrigan to his thoughts he went back to camp.

Waiting until he was sure he was alone Etrigan called out "I know you're still here" Talia walked closer but stayed in the shadows, Etrigan took her silence as an invitation, "So a delusional being believes himself to be one of the seven that lay siege to the Golden city woke up after sleeping for a millennia and gets his hands on an elven artifact that’s probably older than known time, plans to make himself a God and wants to kill me because I accidentally stopped him ," He scratches the back of his head, "That sound about right?"

"Yes"

"Why couldn’t I have just died, then?"

Talia raises a brow at her son "That would have been the easy option" "I didn’t die when my sister tried to poison me at age 10. I didn’t die when she tried to cut off my head less than a year later. I didn’t die in a massive explosion cause by the crazed magister but managed to level a twelve-hundred-year-old building," Now Etrigan was pacing, "And I somehow miraculously lived through a confrontation with the magister and what I'm fairly certain is an Archdemon that he is keeping as a pet. No one's luck is that good, Mother."

Talia took pity on her son, "Do you remember asking me why we always traveled at night?" he nodded, "Do you also remember my telling you that you had a destiny to grow into? Again, Etrigan nodded. "It’s time, Lysander." She points back towards the camp, "Those people adore you, they look to you. Scout to the north. Be their guide." Etrigan looked at her. "There is a place that waits for a force to hold it." She smiled "There is a place that where the Inquisition can build... grow..." Etrigan walked to his mother who put a hand to his cheek, "Somewhere deep down, my little love, you've always known this was coming. That you were meant for more. It is time, my son"

A gust of wind and the torch is out, when he turns back she is gone.

Making his way back in to the camp he heads straight for the map Cassandra had been pouring over, looking north from Haven he searched his mind for anything he could have read that would be there. Finding nothing he shook his head and went to find Tova.

He found the dwarven woman cleaning his armor, "I can do that you know, some angry woman taught me when I was a boy." He pretended not to notice she was crying when she hugged him.

"Don’t you ever do that to me again Etrigan Trevelyan, I'm an old woman, my heart can’t take it"

"I'm sorry Tova, but I need a favor, a 'Shadow Drake' favor" He had her undivided attention now, "Do you have any contacts in the Anderfels?"

"A few why"

"In my rooms at my Father's is a collection of personal effects bearing the crest of the family my mother named me after, if rumors are true then the family died out roughly thirty years ago and I'll keep the items as a lovely little find, but if any of them yet live I'm duty bound to return their belongings"

"What do you know"

"House Etrigan, the last known member was a daughter named 'Talia', her father was a cousin of the King and given a title but no duties, Duke Etrigan was an only child with only one child. the rumor is the daughter had a child. If any records exist of that child, his name is 'Lysander Etrigan', I'll need those records. I'll pass it off to the Nightingale if it’s true, maybe we can use my finds to make new friends for the Inquisition."

"I'll see what I can do"

"No rush, it’s just a project I've had on my mind" he can tell she doesn’t fully believe him, but he knows she won’t press him further, a flash of chain mail catches his eye, Leliana. "Night Tova"

"Night Ety" Tova watches him walk away, and writes a quick letter sending it off on her own messenger bird 'It’s time, he knows.' Her husband was part of the group that had failed his mother, twenty-three years ago, she had been so happy to see him alive when he showed up on their door step with Thatcher's things, the boy had no clue who he was, what he was. Faren kept him safe as best he could, but he was only one man. This Inquisition of his was about to get a lot bigger.

Etrigan stalked through the camp silently following Leliana, she knew he was there of course. It was obvious to him she wanted him to have seen her. She entered a tent at the very edge of the camp, with a quick glance behind him, Etrigan followed.

Etrigan could hardly wait to get her alone. His skin itched with the desire to hold her, to touch her, to reassure himself physically that she was whole and unharmed and in his arms. He let those emotions be seen on his face and felt satisfaction when he saw Leliana understand what he was thinking as he watched her.

As soon as Etrigan closed the flap of the tent to retain the heat of the small fire within, she was on him, her arms coming up under his to rest on his chest. Her head pressed against his back. He put his hands over hers, bringing one up to his lips to kiss gently. He decided to try for a joke just to kill the tension, "I told you I'd be back for that chain"

The dam burst at his words and he could feel her tears soaking his shirt. Without breaking contact, he turned in her arms to hold her just as tightly. Etrigan let go but he didn’t pull away, at her confused look, he grinned and pulled off his torn and wet shirt, "I'm here, I came back. Until the Maker calls me, I will always come back." He took her hand and placed it on his heart, "I'm here." Leliana could feel the heat of his skin and the beat of his heart through her gloves but it wasn’t enough, ripping them off she put a hand back on his heart. She started tracing the scars on his chest, his eyes never leaving her, even as hers followed the trails her fingers took. She wanted to look at him, needed to really, but if she did she was scared she would cry again. He lifted his hands and genteelly dragged the backs of them across her cheeks to her cowl slowly pushing it back.

Leliana knew what he was doing, every move calculated to see if she would tell him to stop. She knew he would if she asked. She knew they really should, but her heart needed to know he was still alive, as much as his needed to know she was safe. Turning them, she walked him back to the stack of crates in her tent, the trunk of his effects among them. Leliana kept going until his knees hit something solid, she pushed on his shoulders.

Etrigan took the hint and sat down, pulling her into him and burring his head into her stomach, it was his turn to fall apart. Leliana tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing his head. "You did it. You saved them. You saved me."

Leliana needed more, her next step would change everything. Keeping her eyes connected with his, she released the clasp that held her cowl to her armor, letting the dark material fall to the ground.

Etrigan ran his hands up her sides finding the buckles of her chain mail, quite adept at them with only one hand on each side. She closes her eyes at the gentle pressure of his touch. His hands falling to the latches lower down, those too, give way to his fingers. She steps away from him only long enough to remove her now open armor. When she opens her eyes to look at him, Etrigan has bowed his head. Does he think she means to stop this? To stop him?

She leans down to remove her armored boots, kneeling to take his as well. Her blood boils at the shiver of desire her touch sends through him.

Catching his eye again, Leliana slowly takes the edge of her tunic up as she moves, infinitely grateful she had gone shopping in Val Royeaux, after all, lover or not a woman likes to feel pretty, the sight of his midnight blue eyes, now almost black with want, when she lifted her top over her head, watching her, like a hunter watches its prey. Taking his hands in hers she guided him to her waist, moving her own hands to the ties at her front, then back to him coaxing his hands downward, taking her armored leathers with them.

Etrigan was losing any hope of rational thought, Maker's breath this woman, he felt the tremor in her hands. He was not fool enough to believe himself her first, but had she not allowed her former love, the Warden, see her in such a state. To him she is living beauty, he would not lie say he didn’t see her scars, but they brought her here, to this moment. To him, they were as lovely as she.

Ghosting his fingers back up, he stopped mid-thigh, his grip almost bruising as she stepped from her clothes and grinned wickedly at him when she kicked them away. His hands continuing their ascent up her legs.

Thank the Maker, he thought, before his hands slipped over lace, to draw her against the rigid length beneath his breeches. He slid his hand over one curved hip, over the smooth skin, slipping the lace down over it. Sliding his hand up over her chest, he drew the lace away. There was nothing between them now but his own leathers.

It had been so long, Leliana craved, needed to be touched…His hand slipped between her thighs and she cried out in a half sob of pleasure as he touched delicate, aching flesh.

All Leliana could feel was his touch, all she knew was the heat that moved through her, the need. She was speechless, nearly mindless. Maker, she did love him, even though she’d convinced herself, after so painfully waiting for Aedan to return to her, that she’d never love again.

Her heart was pounding now, so hard that it felt as if it might actually break free of her chest. She couldn’t seem to catch her breath. She braced her hands against Etrigan's chest, bent over, and kissed him gently.

Fueled by a desperate need to reassure herself he was alive, Leliana started working the ties of his leathers, sliding her hands around his waist. Pulling him to her as she slid the breeches over his hips, her thumbs hooking into the band of his small clothes dragging them down as well. Her nails lightly scratching his legs as she stood.

Etrigan reached for her but Leliana with a coy smile she pushed him back. Bracing himself against the crate with his hands, he watched her movements with a raised brow.

Leliana dragged her palms up her belly to her breasts, kneading them. Etrigan stared at her with dark, hungry eyes, creating a wave of desire in her that arched down her back, landing hot in her groin. She licked her lips, let her eyes wander him, his fit though scared chest, the tapered waist. Etrigan closed his eyes with a moan, Leliana pushing him to sit on the crate as she straddled him. His arms circling her waist instantly.

They both knew it was time. He held their bodies together. They shared a deep kiss and then separated to look each other in the eyes. She leaned down, their foreheads touching.

Neither moved their faces away from each other but both closed their eyes as she slid down on him. Both were still for a moment as their bodies adjusted.

She slowly moved her hands to his shoulders, sat up, and began riding him. He moved his hands to her slim hips to help set the rhythm and she ground down hard on him, trying to get a much friction as possible.

He could tell she was close but that she was holding back. He gripped her hips a little tighter and told her, in his deep, lust-filled voice, exactly what she needed to hear. "I'm right here" And with that, she ground down hard a few more times and he felt her walls tighten around him and digging her nails into his upper arms as she let go.

The sight and feel of her release threw him into his own. He thrust deeply into her one more time and felt the ecstasy wash over him as his seed raced into her womb with a low primal growl.

Etrigan picked her up and walked to the cot in her tent. Before he laid her down she took his chain from around her neck, slipping it back onto his own, claiming his mouth again. They both knew their emotions had been running high, but the night was very young.

Once he put her down Leliana pulled him back into her, tumbling onto the cot. Etrigan started to pull away, but she stopped him, "Shh, rest. I'm not done with you this night."

"As my lady wills it." He reached for the thick fur at their feet pulling it over them and settling into her, both asleep almost at once.

After a while, they woke and spent the rest of the night in whispered sighs, mapped scars and unspoken promises.

His every touch telling without words that as long as she would claim him, no other woman would have him. Her every quivered breath begging him not to abandon her like the others did.

Neither knowing when sleep pulled them only that when it came they were entirely sated and welcomed it.


	25. Chapter 23 From The Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Act 1. We'll start with a quick little flash back, and then just like chapter 18, little to no dialogue. No real reason, I just like to challenge myself by telling entire scenes by visual clues and emotions alone

_Talia took pity on her son, "Do you remember asking me why we always traveled at night?" he nodded, "Do you also remember my telling you that you had a destiny to grow into? Again, Etrigan nodded. "It’s time, Lysander." She points back towards the camp, "Those people adore you, they look to you. Scout to the north. Be their guide." Etrigan looked at her. "There is a place that waits for a force to hold it." She smiled "There is a place that where the Inquisition can build... grow..." Etrigan walked to his mother who put a hand to his cheek, "Somewhere deep down, my little love, you've always known this was coming. That you were meant for more. It is time, my son"_

  
When Etrigan woke, he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading. Leliana was still asleep, arms tight around him, she was draped half across him, one of her legs over his, her head on his chest. If this is how he got to wake up after dropping a mountain on himself then the risk was completely worth it.  
He seriously considered going back to sleep for a while but the directions his mother gave him weighed on his mind. If there was a safe place to take everyone where they could rebuild after Haven then he had to let the council know, they had to take the risk. a voice broke him out of his musings.

  
"You think too loudly upon waking, Ety" Maker her voice drove him to madness normally but heavy with sleep set him on fire.

  
He chuckled lightly into her hair, "I most adamantly apologize my lady" When she sat up to look at him his heart skipped, "Maker, your beautiful." He whispered before pulling her down into a languid kiss.

  
She took advantage of her position, wrapping her leg behind his and flipped them, pulling him over her, "You're warmer than I am."

  
Smiling as he looked down at her "We're meant to be meeting the council at daybreak" He said as he leaned down the tail feather light kisses along her jaw.

  
She giggled as he nuzzled into her neck, his stubble tickling a particularly sensitive spot, "I think we're going to be late."

  
He had worked his way down her neck and across her shoulders, her hands starting to roam his back. He lifted his head to look at her, "Probably" starting all over again in his explorations of her. Anyone passing her tent would have only heard her laughter, as they weren't really trying to start something they couldn’t finish until nightfall, they simply wanted to enjoy the little while before dawn as Etrigan and Leliana, instead of the Herald and the Spymaster.

  
When they finally did make it to the tent where the council was meeting, Etrigan noticed Josephine staring at him, he raised a brow at her as a way of asking 'what'. Her eyes cut to Leliana quickly, before telling him in Antivan "I wasn’t aware Leliana was a biter", He grinned like a fool even though his face was bright red.

"No wonder Cullen can’t look me in the eye" he replied, the old friends then couldn’t help themselves and laughed at the flustered looks the Commander was giving in every direction but him or Leliana. Etrigan gets serious for a moment though, "And don’t think I haven’t seen how Bull's Lieutenant, Krem, follows you around like a lost puppy, as long as he treats you like the lady you are, I'll stop Leliana from killing him."

He throws a wink at Josephine as she turns as red as he was before switching back to the common tongue and telling the council his plan, leaving out all details of the 'rumors' coming from the spirit of his dead mother.

"I've heard rumors of an abandoned stronghold, to the North, I can't say for certain it’s there but at this rate anything is better than sitting around waiting to freeze to death"

Cassandra had been following his path along the map, "What do you suggest?"

"Today we send the Rangers out, hunting and scavenging, after we tell everyone the plan. Then at sunrise we set out. As long as there is daylight, we move. If we have to stop for camp, we do it at sundown and scavenger parties go out, back by dusk with fire wood and fresh game. We'll find an empty fortress or end up on the other side of the mountain in Orlais"

He gave them all a minute to consider his offer before adding, "Now I leave to send my Rangers out for food and you to decide, since I'm just the one who gets blamed when the world goes to shit" He gave Leliana's hand a quick squeeze under the table and left.

It really didn’t take long for them to decide to accept his offer, he only nodded when Cullen told him the news. While the rangers were out, Etrigan took Havard out to scout ahead a bit, he was traveling light, his bow, two quivers, and a pouch full of this awful dwarven snack made from ale-soaked bread that was seasoned then allowed to dry before being busted up in small pieces. He was always afraid he'd break his teeth on the stuff but in a pinch, it was food. All of the Rangers carried it in their packs. Mostly this scouting session was to find out where North even was, and he needed to think.

He loved Leliana, that was a given, he'd marry her now if he thought she'd say yes, no he was thinking about that future his mother showed him, the boy looked just like him but with Leliana's fair skin and hair, the girl was her mirror but with his eyes and darker hair. Once they found wherever they were going, and settled, he would tell her everything, he wouldn’t make the same mistakes that Mother did, granted he hadn’t been lying. He honestly didn’t know or remember.

Now he does though, and with what they do, who they are. He and Leliana deserve to have one person they can trust with everything. He wants her to be that for him, his unmatched equal, no one will know him better than she will, and he wants to do the same for her

He sat while Havard lay next to him both enjoying the warmth provided by the boulder they perched on. He had found North hours ago, he was just taking advantage of the first true peace and quiet he'd had in months and admiring the view, which was a very lovely view in deed, with his enhanced sight he could see through the break in the tree line to where Leliana was directing her agents as she lovingly stroked Baron Plucky's head. He had felt both the tenderness and the strength in those hands, if he was lucky his back would scar. Watching her work fascinated him.

As he watched he thought about her past, he knew some of it that she had been with a Warden for some time, but it ended, luckily for him, he had to laugh bitterly, a man that’s already half dead swearing to die for a woman is cheap. No last night when he went to her he promised her something much harder, he, Etrigan Trevelyan, promised to live for her. Mother was right, dying is easy, once you’re dead its over for you. It’s the ones left behind that suffer and if he could help it, he would never cause her any level of pain, but that isn’t how life works. Instead he could only try his best to never intentionally hurt her and always fight to get back to her.

Movement behind him, the Rangers are back, decent haul. Good. They grab up their snare traps on the way back to camp, even more caught. Everyone will eat tonight, perfect. Etrigan makes sure to make a lot of noise heading into camp so the guards know its them.  
That night while he lies in the cot. Leliana was behind him, but wrapped around him again, her excuse was that he was flame wrapped in skin, he whispered softly asking if she was still awake. When she kissed his shoulder, he told her about the fever dreams he had after waking up in mine shaft, and how he had asked Tova to find any information if it existed. Leliana told him she didn’t know what to say, his reply was simple enough, "Nothing, say nothing. I just wanted to have one person in my life I don’t have to hide things from"

She pulled him onto his back "And you will never have to from me" kissing him deeply, before burrowing back into his warmth and them both falling asleep.

Morning came and with it, Etrigan's plan. They set out North his enhanced senses finding old trail markers in stone. The mages weaved into the people and the Brontos casting mild fire spells to stave off the bitter cold. Etrigan was covered just fine thanks to Tova, she had spent all the whole of the previous day using furs and old leather scraps to make him a suitable scout coat. He made sure to tell everyone this stronghold was not a certainty but as he climbed up a set of boulders to get a better view he looked behind him, Leliana and Josephine were smiling at him, the people. There were no more villagers, mages, templars or soldier. They were the Inquisition Cullen and Cassandra flanked him used to the brutal pace he was setting from their years of service.

Just like Etrigan said, at sundown they stopped for the day and made camp, the Rangers took off to gather what they could, the council had gathered all their tents together with a large canopy connecting them. By that fire is where Etrigan could be found scribbling away in his journal. He had gone digging through his trunk for the older ones and handed them all to Leliana, telling her a lot of what’s in there was what he remembered, some of it was sketches or just random things that popped into his head. He asked her to start with the marked page and waited across camp while she read it. He had given her the list of everything he saw in her and everything about her that captivated him. She asked why the pages after it were blank, he just shrugged and said that the list wasn’t finished yet and Maker willing it never would be.

  
From her spot by the fire Josephine was watching them, she sighed dreamily at her dearest friends. She definitely had a wedding to plan.

And so, it went for weeks, the Inquisition as a whole awake at dawn and trekking North until sunset. Camp would be set, scavengers would go out and people would eat and rest.

Etrigan would choose more of his past to share with Leliana and get another story of hers. He couldn’t help but wonder what he would do first if he ever met this Warden, thank him for being the biggest fool in Thedas, or rip his heart out for being such a selfish bastard.

On the twenty second day of their trek, Etrigan found an old trade road, that was a really good sign. Kneeling down and getting almost eye level with the dirt, he could see this road hadn’t been used in a very long time, but it had been used enough before that the vegetation never grew back, and animals still used it. It was also covered in the trail markers he had been following. They stuck to the road after that, making travel so much easier for everyone.

Again, at sundown they made camp, Baron Plucky flying overhead, let out a caw as he landed. Etrigan's ears perked up, no one else heard it but he did, the caw echoed. That night he told Leliana about his enhanced senses, and he proved it to her by sending an arrow into a tree, eye level with Sera who had been trying to prank Cullen. The elven woman promptly screamed and ran back to her own tent yelling something about ghosts stealing her bit.

Mid-morning on the twenty third day Etrigan found a narrow pass on their roadway, at one time it had most likely been wider and suffered a rock slide or something, climbing up the rocks and slipping through he almost fell off the rocks. There in the distance just over the next ridge. A stronghold, it’s here. Its real. He whispered a thanks to his mother and a soft breeze whispered back, "Welcome to Skyhold, my little Love."

Cullen jogged up to see what had stopped Etrigan in his tracks only to find the man grinning like a fool. He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Etrigan just looked at him smiled wider and pointed ahead, watching Cullen's face as he saw the keep, the two men smiled at each other then started laughing, by nightfall they'd be in their new headquarters.

The Commander started yelling for troops to start clearing the blockage in the road, so they could get through, the mages helped as best they could while Etrigan sent the Chargers and the Rangers on ahead just in case there was anything big and nasty in the keep.  
It was just past nightfall when they arrived, tents were set in both the upper and lower courtyard. In the morning work would begin. For now, they rest.

They were home.


	26. Chapter 24 The Inquisition Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're in Act 2! Just wow, personally I'm shocked my attention span has held out this long but here we are. Have some major twists lined up in this act to replace some of the more mundane side quests I chose to ignore completely. Plus, lots of fluffy Ety/Leli goodness. So, stick around this'll be fun
> 
> Bit of a time jump in this one, but I tried to set it up nicely since in game there is no definitive time frame for when they arrive at Skyhold to when the bulk of this chapter happens.

When they first arrived at Skyhold, the council claimed a tower to work from and live in until the rest of the keep was usable. Etrigan chose to tell the council about his enhanced senses, within reason, he also told them about what he had tasked Tova with

The templars they had on hand worked tirelessly to prepare another tower for the mages and one for themselves. The Rangers went out daily for food except Stitch who stayed behind working with the engineers on repair and construction efforts.

After the first week, all the rangers had officially joined the Inquisition, so Etrigan formally and proudly disbanded the Rangers of the Free Marches.

Though they had not had another night like after Haven, he and Leliana never spent a night apart and true to their words, they had spent those nights banishing all secrets between them. Leliana knew more about him then even his own family, and he in turn knew more about her than anyone ever had.

Now nearly a month in, they were starting to see results, Etrigan and Cassandra had found a small Chantry off the gardens as well as a blacksmiths forge. They also found that within the walls of the stronghold was an entire village, and once repairs were made it would be fully functional. Even when the war was over, if they chose no one would have to leave, they could build lives here. Etrigan would see that these people never fear losing everything again, even if it killed him.

He spent his days helping clear debris after council meetings often leaving before they were even finished, when there was nothing for him to do he sat vigil on the battlements extending his senses out as far as they would go. Their Herald. Their protector.

That was how Cassandra had found him at the start of their fourth week at Skyhold, sitting on the walls of the battlements, looking out over the village. Etrigan hadn't gone out with any of the parties, instead staying behind to help where he could. She stood next to him, leaning on the wall, watching with him for a few moments before breaking the silence.

"They arrive daily from all settlements. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage." When he said nothing she continued, "If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One" Etrigan jumped up ready to start planning a fight but she stopped him

"We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated." She regarded him and smiled at seeing every trait she and the council had been discussing earlier, "But we know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

Etrigan held up his marked hand, "This is all because of Andraste's blessing, it’s that simple"

She shook her head; does he really think so little of himself still? "Yet did her blessing grant worthiness or was it given because you were already worthy?"

Etrigan ran his fingers over the mark, "Corypheus called this 'the anchor'. He came for this and now it’s useless to him, so he wants me dead."

Cassandra nodded, "The anchor has power but it’s not why you're still standing here. Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature's rival because of what you did, and we know it. All of us."

Etrigan started down from the battlements to the lower courtyard, Cassandra following, "Corypheus will never let me live in peace. He's made that clear. He intends to be a God and rule over us all. He must be stopped."

Cassandra guided him to the upper courtyard, "The Inquisition needs a leader." She takes him up another set of stairs, "The one who has already been leading it." At the top of the stairs Mother Giselle and Leliana are waiting. "You" Etrigan looks at Cassandra, his face stunned, "Its unanimous? You all have that much faith in me?"

"All these people have their lives because of you. They will follow."

"That wasn't the question, Seeker"

"I will not lie. Handing this power to anyone is troubling. But I have to believe this is meant to be." Cassandra gestures behind her, Mother Giselle stepping forward holding the Writ of the Divine. Leliana is holding a sword, the hilt looks almost like Cassandra's save the very intricate dragon wrapped around it.

Mother Giselle holds up the tome as Cassandra continues, "There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead, that must be yours to decide."

Etrigan isn’t sure what to do, he puts his marked hand on the writ and look to Leliana who gives him a gentle smile nodding her head slightly. Looking out over the courtyard he sees the survivors watching with rapt attention to see what he does, at the very center Cullen and Josephine smiling proudly at him.

He looks back to Cassandra, "I will restore what Corypheus could never destroy. I am but a servant of the light." When Leliana raises the sword a bit higher towards him, he takes it. Turning it slowly in his hand, "The Inquisition belongs to the faithful."

Cassandra stands a little taller, "Wherever you lead us" She steps forward to address the crowd "Have our people been told?"

"They have," Josephine steps forward smiling. "And soon the world." Cassandra nods, "Commander, will they follow?"

"Inquisition. Will you follow?" Cullen questioned everyone behind him erupted in cheers. "Will you fight?" Another eruption of cheers as the crowd grew "Will we triumph?" The Inquisition roared as Cullen drew his sword while he rallied the people. "Your leader. Your Herald." He turned back to Etrigan blade held high. "Your Inquisitor."

Cassandra and Leliana each step up to either side of him as Etrigan raises the sword high above his head. The crowd below cheering wildly, Etrigan had to laugh when a loud cheer came from Josephine, who quickly covered her mouth with her hand embarrassed at such a display.

At sundown they celebrated their survival and the ascension of the Inquisitor.

The sword he now possessed had been in the hands of the Divine since the first Inquisition ended almost nine hundred years ago. Etrigan asked Leliana to put it back during a late meeting to discuss the hierarchy of the Inquisition as it stood now. He would still wield the sword but only during formal events.

By nightfall they had decided that as Spymaster, Leliana should also act as Seneschal, at least officially, since she was well respected in the courts of both Orlais and Ferelden, unofficially however the advisors of the war council were equals, Etrigan insisted on that.

"Leliana, there is no finer Spymaster in all of Thedas, by our alliances alone you control the largest information network the world has ever known." Next, he addressed his oldest friend.

"Josephine, you are the youngest ambassador to ever be appointed to an assignment, and you have done more to keep us running than I could ever hope to." The Commander was next.

"And Cullen, our forces would fall apart without your guidance. While Josephine keeps us running and Leliana finds our threats, it’s you who keeps us safe." He looked at all three of them

"Every decision I have made has only been possible by your words, all of you. I cannot do this without you." Turning to Cassandra he finished "Or you, it’s your belief in me that keeps me alive out there. I can’t sit around doing nothing while our forces risk their lives for our cause, but I can stand with them knowing you're there to protect me." He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You are still our field commander. I will have it no other way." Pulling her back to the table, he looks around at his advisors, "The five of us started this, and all five will see it through or we are lost."

They all felt confident in their choice at his words, nodding in reply, "Inquisitor"

Etrigan's boyish grin was back, "Now that the boring part has been settled, how is everyone?" Leliana moved from her place at the table to his side laying her head on his shoulder, the mood shifting from work to an evening in the company of dear friends. They spent the rest of the night until they all retired chatting about everything and nothing. Come the dawn they had promises to keep.

After the engineers cleared out the rubble, it still took a few tries for Etrigan and Cullen to get the door to the main structure of the keep open. When they did however, the council entered what was once a very fine great hall. Josephine started writing lists of repairs at once. Cullen looked around.

"So, this is where it begins." Leliana gave Etrigan's hand a subtle squeeze before walking past him

"It began in the courtyard." Leliana said stepping over a fallen chandelier "This is where we turn that promise into action."

"But what do we do?" Josephine said while adding more notes to her lists "We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark?"

Cassandra looked to Cullen "Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter. Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?"

Cullen shook his head "I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists, not the vanguard of a true invasion."

Josephine added. "Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago. What Corypheus yearns to 'restore' no longer exists." She rolled her eyes sighing heavily. "Though they would shed no tears if the south fell to chaos, I'm certain." Etrigan thought a moment before looking almost scared.

"Corypheus said he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a god."

"He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next." Leliana added darkly. "It won't matter if he's wrong."

"What if he's not wrong?" Cullen wondered. "If he finds some other way into the Fade..."

Leliana shrugged. "Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all."

It was time for the really scary question, Etrigan asked it "Could his dragon really be an Archdemon? What would that mean?"

"It would mean the beginning of another Blight." Leliana looked like she was going to be sick at the thought

Josephine noted. "We've seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself. Perhaps it's not an archdemon at all, but something different?"

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Cullen griped his sword "Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can't ignore."

Etrigan looked at him concern rising "Someone must know something about Corypheus"

Cullen tapped his fist against a wall "Unless they saw him on the field, most will not believe he even exists."

"We do have one advantage: we know what Corypheus intends to do next." Leliana smirked. "In that strange future you experienced, Empress Celene had been assassinated."

"Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army..." Josephine was almost panicked.

"An army he'll bolster with a massive force of demons, or so the future tells us," Cullen shook his head sighing.

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god." Josephine lamented.

Leliana nodding in agreement. "I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with."

A runner came with a request from the mages, Cassandra excused herself to see to it

"I know someone who can help with that." They all turned towards Varric. He walked towards them. "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory," He said while gesturing randomly, "so I sent a message to an old friend. He crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what he's doing. He can help."

"I'm always looking for new allies." Etrigan grinned "Introduce me."

Varric looked behind him, pausing as though asking permission "Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately. On the battlements." Behind Etrigan, Leliana and Josephine exchange a look. "Trust me. It's complicated." The dwarf headed back outside.

"Well, then." Josephine started an entirely new list "We stand ready to move on both of these concerns."

"On your order, Inquisitor." Cullen stated

Leliana was still looking at where Varric had been standing "I know one thing: If Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him." Etrigan chuckled and nodded.

When Cassandra came back the five split up to explore the great hall. Cassandra found another access point to the gardens. Cullen found a larger forge under the keep. Josephine found a stairwell that led into a tower that she deemed would be Etrigan's private chambers, most likely Leliana’s as well. Leliana found a large council chamber with an anteroom large enough for entertaining, that Josephine promptly claimed as her office.

Etrigan smiled at all of them from above as they shared their finds until he whistled to get their attention, they looked up to see him leaning on the rail of a balcony overlooking the hall.

"That’s all well and good, excellent finds all of you, but I believe…" Josephine would later swear she'd never seen him so smug, "I win." he pointed to the door below on his right. "Through that door, is a rather large round room, go left and up the stairs, I'll meet you in the library."

He was waiting for them when they got there, smiling wildly and rubbing his hands together as though he was about to open birthday presents. "Before anyone says anything, follow me.

He led them up another set of winding stairs to the top of the tower, then turned to face them arms open wide, "This keep came with a proper rookery. So, did I win?"

The look on Leliana's told him that he very much did. After plans were made to repair their finds, Etrigan decided to check in a few of the people he had recruited, mostly to see if they were still on board since this wasn’t what he sold them when they signed up.

"So, Inquisitor." Sera was standing under tent in the courtyard. "It's Inquisitor now, right?" She threw up her hands. "Remember that war we talked about stopping? Full of little baddies I can stick with little arrows? That's not a frigging Archdemon, is it!" She started pacing "Andraste, what'd I step in?"

"I've been asking myself that since I left the Free Marches" Etrigan smiled, "But yes Corypheus was a surprise"

"No, a surprise would be, 'oh, I stepped in dog shite.' No one says, 'oh, a magister god monster. I'm surprised.' Impossible things aren't surprises." Sera continued her rant.

"The ancient thing trying to kill us seems pretty real."

"Don't get me started." Sera stopped and turned to him. "Oh, wait, too late, right? A magister who cracked the 'Black City.' It's dream, right? I mean, if it's real, then the seat of the Maker? Real thing." She was getting agitated. "A seat needs a butt, so the Maker? Real thing. Fairy stories about the start and end of the world? Real things. It's too far, innit? I just want to plug the sky hole rubbish, so I can go play."

Etrigan laughed "Keep calling it nonsense. That perspective will keep the Inquisition grounded."

Sera smiled. "Oh, I can do that. Sure, could use a few more people shouting 'no.' We fight, the bad things go away, everyone calms down, and everything goes back to normal." She hugged Etrigan "A nice, well-paid normal."

"You're starting to not sound completely crazy."

"I know. Scary, innit?" She smacked his shoulder. "So, bring 'em on. But first, food. I'm starving." She ran off.

"So, this is Skyhold." Blackwall was looking around. "Come. Let's walk the ramparts. I want to examine our fortifications."

Etrigan led the older man to his favored perch on the battlements “We'll be able to see Corypheus coming from miles away." Etrigan nodded, looking out to small camps that had cropped up between Cullen's checkpoints in the valley.

"Corypheus thinks we're beaten. By the time he finds us, we'll be legion."

"I know soldiers. I know our soldiers. Corypheus made a hundred enemies when he kicked down our door." He punched a hand into his palm. "Let him come. I swear I'll take the twisted bastard down, even if I have to die to do it."

"I'm grateful for your support."

"It's my job, isn't it?" He said, "Killing darkspawn?" His mood sobered. "Look, in spite of it all, there is hope. The people flock to your banner. They believe in you." The older man looked at Etrigan "Tell me honestly: are you what they say you are? Andraste's chosen?"

"I honestly don't know. There is still so little I remember about it all"

"Don't you see what you are to them? Without you, they'd be consumed by despair. We all would." Blackwall waved over the courtyard. "They need you to be Andraste's messenger. It gives them hope. The truth doesn't matter." He shrugged. "Ah, listen to me talk. Your time is valuable, and I've wasted enough of it."

Etrigan patted the warden's shoulder. "Giving me things to consider and reasons to push myself harder are never a waste, thank you."

The old warrior nodded and walked away.

Down in the lower courtyard an argument between Vivienne and Solas caught his attention, so he headed down to see what was wrong "This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet. It has no business being here."

"Wouldn't you say the same of an apostate?"

When he got to where the mages were going back and forth Cassandra was looking like she wanted to be anywhere else, she almost cried when she saw Etrigan "Inquisitor, I wondered if Cole was perhaps a mage, given his unusual abilities."

Solas explained. "He can cause people to forget him, or even fail entirely to notice him." He leaned on his staff. "These are not the abilities of a mage. It seems that Cole is a spirit."

"It is a demon." Vivienne glared.

Etrigan half expected her to stomp her foot The elf was not moved by her. "If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."

A spirit, that would explain a lot.

"Cole warned us about Corypheus at Haven. He saved a lot of lives."

Vivienne's face was set in a scowl at the Inquisitor. "And what will it’s help cost? How many lives will this demon later claim?"

"In fact, his nature is not so easily defined."

Cassandra shook her head. "Speak plainly, Solas. What are we dealing with?"

"Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form, they look bizarre, monstrous."

"But Cole looks like a young man." Cassandra glared at the elf. "Could it be possession?"

"No." Solas shook his head. "He has possessed nothing and no one, and yet he appears human in all respects." He turned to Etrigan. "Cole is unique, Inquisitor. More than that, he wishes to help. I suggest you allow him to do so."

"In my studies, demons either possessed something from this world or were summoned and bound." Even Etrigan was starting to doubt the elven mage "They almost never look like something you'd mistake for a person."

"Normally, you would be correct. But Cole has willfully manifested in human form without possessing anyone."

"The demons who came through the Breach, or through the rifts, weren't possessing anything." Etrigan stated

Solas sighed. "Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world. But Cole predates the Breach. From what we can tell, he has lived here for months, perhaps years. He looks like a young man. For all intents and purposes, he is a young man. It is remarkable."

"I should hear what Cole has to say for himself." Etrigan turns back towards where Cole had been only a few minutes ago. "Where is he now?"

Cassandra began looking around. "If none of us remember him, he could be anywhere..."

Solas nodded towards the infirmary. Etrigan slowly approached the boy. "Haven. So many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims, so they could escape." Cole was watching the injured soldiers "Choking fear, can't think from the medicine but the cuts wrack me with every heartbeat. Hot white pain, everything burns. I can't, I can't, I'm going to... I'm dying, I'm..." The one he had focused on took a shuddered breath "...dead."

"You're feeling their pain?"

"It's louder this close, with so many of them."

"Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Yes. But here is where I can help." Cole moved to another soldier. "Every breath slower. Like lying in a warm bath. Sliding away. Smell of my daughter's hair when I kiss her goodnight. Gone."

"Cracked brown pain, dry, scraping. Thirsty." Cole filled a cup with water and brought it to another of the wounded. "Here."

The wounded woman rasped out a thank you as she drank. He told Etrigan "It's all right. She won't remember me."

"You're using your powers as a spirit to help people?"

"Yes." Cole stood. "I used to think I was a ghost. I didn't know. I made mistakes..." Etrigan could see how sad this memory made Cole "But I made friends, too. Then a Templar proved I wasn't real. I lost my friends. I lost everything. I learned to be more like what I am. It made me different, but stronger. I can feel more. I can help."

Etrigan wanted to give him a chance "If you're willing, the Inquisition could use your help."

The boy almost smiled "Yes, helping. I help the hurt, the helpless, there's someone..." He kneels next to another soldier. "Hurts. It hurts, it hurts, someone make it stop hurting, Maker please..." pulling a dagger from his belt "The healers have done all they can. It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony. He wants mercy. Help."

Etrigan grab his wrist to stop him "You say he won't die for hours yet, but you can't know that for certain."

"His body is failing."

"He could recover. Or the healers could find another way to help him."

"How do you know?" Cole looked up at him.

Etrigan sighed, "I don't. And neither do you. That's part of life."

Cole looked back to the soldier "Try." He nodded and stood up. "I want to stay."

Cassandra was waiting for him as he left Cole "Have you met this 'friend' of Varric's, Inquisitor?" Cassandra looked angry, Etrigan just scratched the back of his head "Not yet, no."

"It had better not be who I think it is." now he knew she was angry "I will wring that little bastard's neck."

"Why? Who do you think it is?" Etrigan already had a fairly good idea of who he was headed to meet

"Someone Varric claimed he could not contact." Cassandra nearly snarled "Someone the Inquisition - indeed, all of Thedas - desperately needed." She took a deep breath to center herself. "I'll reserve judgment until I know for certain. No need to have that rogue screaming 'persecution' yet again."

Etrigan nodded at her and stopped at the temporary desk Cullen was using.

"Send men to scout the area. We need to know what's out there." Cullen was intently studying the map before him

"Yes, ser." the soldier he was speaking to saluted and ran off as another came up behind him "Commander. Soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters."

"Very good. I'll need an update on the armory as well." Cullen raised a brow as the recruit just stood there. "Now."

Cullen laughed at his own antics before seeing Etrigan “We set up as best we could at Haven but could never prepare for an Archdemon-" He sighed "Or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have..."

"Cullen when was the last time you slept?"

"If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw..." looking down over his maps "And I wouldn't want to. We must be ready." He handed Etrigan a few reports on repair progress and a duty roster "Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week." Cullen's face a wall of determination "We will not run from here, Inquisitor."

"How many were lost?"

"Most of our people made it to Skyhold." Cullen looked to the infirmary "It could have been worse." He grinned. "Morale was low but has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor."

"Inquisitor Trevelyan. It sounds odd don’t you think?"

Cullen chuckles, "Not at all"

Etrigan raises a brow "Is that the official response?"

This time Cullen laughs, "I suppose it is, but it’s the truth. We needed a leader; you have proven yourself." He puts a hand on Etrigan's shoulder "You won't have to carry the Inquisition alone." Cullen assures him "Although it must feel like it."

"Thank you, Cullen." Etrigan saw the line of people waiting for the commander, "I'll leave you to your work"

A messenger brought him a note from Varric "Helped delayed. First thing tomorrow, Northwest tower."

Well since his afternoon is now free, might as well go stare at something pretty Making his way into the keep Etrigan nodded to Solas as he passed and made his way up to the rookery, as he went through the library he saw much to his surprise the Tevinter was still here. He stopped a moment leaning against a beam watching the man.

Dorian was pulling books off the shelf reading the titles and tossing them into piles or putting them on other shelves. "Brilliant, isn't it?" He tossed a glance to Etrigan "One moment you're trying to restore order in a world gone mad. That should be enough for anyone to handle, yes?" He started rearranging books again "Then, out of nowhere, an Archdemon appears and kicks you in the head. 'What? You thought this would be easy?' 'No, I was just hoping you wouldn't crush our village like an anthill.' 'Sorry about that! Archdemons like to crush, you know. Can't be helped.'" He turned, seeing Etrigan's bemused look "Am I speaking too quickly for you?"

"You don't need to worry about me. I can keep up."

"Yes, I noticed that."

"Did you?"

"Certainly. If you were a slack-jawed yokel you'd already be dead." He shook his head "I always assumed the 'Elder One' behind the Venatori was a magister, but this... is something else entirely. In Tevinter, they say the Chantry's tales of magisters starting the Blight are just that: tales. But here we are. One of those very magisters. A darkspawn."

"Who does the Imperium say started the Blight?"

"You know how it is. 'Not us.' They say darkspawn were always there; magisters and the Blight aren't even related." He tossed a book over the railing getting them a startled yell from Solas.

"Is that a surprise? No one wants to admit they shit the bed. But if Corypheus is one of the magisters who entered the Black City and he's darkspawn..." Dorian stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him. "What other explanation is there?"

"Why does that make you angry?"

"Because the Imperium is my home. I knew what I was taught couldn't be the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kernel of it. Somewhere." He leaned against the table he had been piling book on "But no. It was us all along. We destroyed the world."

"You didn't do anything. Those men did. A thousand years ago."

"True, except that one of them is up and walking around right now." He turned back to the books "Not to mention I have idiot countrymen who would happily follow him down that path again. No one will thank me, whatever happens." He turned back again. "No one will thank you, either. You know that, yes?"

"I wasn't counting on it"

"I knew there was something clever about you." Dorian hung his head sighing deeply. "All I know is this: Corypheus needs to be stopped. Men like him ruined my homeland. I won't stand by and let him ruin the world." He picked up a stack of books and started to sort them. "Oh, and congratulations on that whole leading-the-Inquisition thing, by the way." Etrigan laughed as he left, nodding to everyone that greeted him, making his way up to his heart's lair.

"I'm sorry." Leliana took a scroll from Cullen.

"So am I." Cullen passed Etrigan on the stairs. Etrigan glanced back at him before going to Leliana.

Leliana was looking at the scroll now in a case as though it held all her answers. She looked to him "The names of those we lost." setting it on the table, her voice cracked. "You must blame me for this." Etrigan was by her side in an instant.

"We all saw who attacked us. We know exactly who to blame." He held her to him

"I keep wondering if I could've done something different." Leliana escaped his hold then walked to the window. "When the first of my lookouts went missing, I pulled the rest back, awaiting more information. If they'd stayed in the field, they could've bought us more time." She hung her head crossing her arms. "I was afraid to lose my agents, and instead we lost Haven."

"You look out for your people." He came up behind wrapping his arms around her "That’s' a good thing."

"Is it?" Leliana let her hands fall to his. "My people know their duty. They know the risks. They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives."

"Our people aren't tools to be used and discarded. Your instincts were right. Their lives matter."

"Can we afford such sentimentality? What if Corypheus -"

Etrigan turned her to look into her eyes "We are better than Corypheus." He stayed in the rookery cracking bad jokes trying to make her laugh and when that failed he pulled her cowl down after borrowing a feather from one of the ravens and ran it across the back of her neck until she smiled. It was just the two of them there, so she sat on his lap, his arms around her waist and chin on her shoulder as they read reports.

A runner came to find him a few hours later, not even flinching at the sight of the Spymaster sitting on the Inquisitor, for two such private people, they were both incredibly open about their affection for one another, though the details were kept to the inner circle of the organization simple things like what the runner saw were normal occurrences in the keep "The arcanist has arrived, Inquisitor." Leliana thanked the runner and sent her away as Etrigan buried his face in her neck failing to suppress her giggle at his childish moaning

"Do I have to?" She simply nodded a shiver coursing through her as he trailed light kisses down her neck "I don’t want to leave" He propped his chin back on her shoulder, "You be the Inquisitor today."

Leliana put her hand on his cheek turning his head to face her, "Well then, I must leave" His grip at her waist tightened

"I don’t like that either" She kissed his nose making his face scrunch up.

"I am sorry my Love, but duty calls" He huffed but let her go so she could stand.

"Fine" She took his face in both hands scratching his stubble, leaning down to kiss him properly.

"I promise, work now" running her nails down the back of his neck into his tunic, "Play later" Grinning wickedly as his eyes went from her new favorite shade of blue to almost black and a shudder wracked his whole body.

Etrigan stands kissing her deeply, "You will be the death of me woman"

"But an enjoyable way to die, no? He smiles at her leaning in for another kiss before he departs. only to return a moment later

"I love you" he fixes her cowl and steps back before he won’t be able to leave her

"And I you" She watches as his entire face lights up at her words and he darts back down the stairs, a few minutes later she hears Etrigan and Dorian laugh as another pained yell comes from Solas. She chuckles to herself as she finishes sorting through the field reports

Etrigan makes his way to the undercroft where Tova has set up shop, when he and Cullen first showed her the massive forge under Skyhold they were fairly certain she was going to cry. As he gets down there now however, she still looks emotional but it’s an entire different set.

"Inquisitor?"

"The Arcanist has arrived?"

Tova looked absolutely murderous "You should see for yourself."

He walked down the stairs and looked around, not seeing anything he looked back to Tova until a really perky voice spoke up

"Hello there." Etrigan raised a brow. The Inquisition's Arcane Advisor is a dwarf?

"Well, don't just stand there slack-jawed, let's figure out what you need."

"You're the magical advisor?"

"Oooh, you're him. The Inquisitor." She exclaimed while grabbing his marked hand "I'm Dagna. Arcanist Dagna. It's an honor, Your Worship." She stared at his mark turning his hand in her smaller ones "Is that it? The hand-Anchor-mark? It's pretty. The Breach was pretty, too. In a... 'destroy everything' sort of way."

"You're not quite what I was expecting. You're a dwarven 'arcanist'?"

Dagna laughs, "The only one! When you learn things, everyone says you can’t you get to be the first! I don’t need to tell you."

"I welcome you to the Inquisition and look forward to your contribution."

"Me, too! I've heard some impossible things. I love impossible things. Those are the best to make, well, possible. I've looked at Tova's devices. The precision is fantastic, but typical. Mundane. Old thinking."

"It's what now?" Now Tova was really mad

"No disrespect meant to the classical trades," Dagna called out quickly "But you need a new perspective. I've made adjustments. As long as I keep making them, you can craft just about anything. Almost safely."

"Where does a dwarf go to study magical theory?" Dagna was now officially the most fascinating dwarf Etrigan had ever met

"Get out! I asked myself that question for years." Dagna got really excited. "Turns out, not in Orzammar. I had to start at a Circle. I had help, though. A Grey Warden, and I am forever grateful. With that sanction, I visited a half-dozen Circles." She smiled. "The wonders I have seen. And with an objective eye, I can spot where they overlap. That's a surprise for every teacher."

Etrigan looked over a few of Dagna's projects, "Your years of study have paid off."

"Oh, yes. The mages said I brought a valuable perspective. I've even presented my work to the College of Enchanters. I wanted an exchange. The surface could learn about lyrium-smithing, and Orzammar would gain knowledge of magic. But now there's no college, and so far as the Shaperate is concerned, I'm casteless." Dagna's shroud of happy faded but only for a moment. "So, you're getting my best work, Inquisitor." She was smiling again. "Let's make some great stuff."

"You gave up so much. Left your home. Was it really that amazing?"

"Yes." Dagna nodded. "I left my home and my family, but I knew - I just knew I could be more than a smith. I wish my people weren't stuck in the past, and I regret that my father couldn't imagine another life for me. But I don't regret what I did."

"You seem impressed by the anchor. What does it look like to you?"

"I heard what everyone says what you heard Corypheus say. That’s a long chain of 'who said what’ to me it says 'key’, but keys do a lot of things" Dagna moves to stack of boxes and starts unpacking, "Open. Lock. Switch. Some open one thing. Some open everything." She pauses a moment, "It sounds like Corypheus made it to open, it looks like you can use it to close." She goes back to her box, "It may be that simple." She adds after a beat, "It sure is pretty. I wish I could see through it"

"What is it you do exactly?"

"I was born to the forge. That’s literal in the smith caste, so the hammer and tong? That’s like a heartbeat. But!" Dagna points to Tova, "You've a woman for that already, and a great one. I'm here because of my passion for magic." She sighs almost wistfully, "Magical study, magical theory, magical enchantment, and through it the manipulation of masterworks. I studied it all with an objective eye. No secrets. No fears. That lets me apply principles like no other." She shakes her head, "Well, maybe one other but I don’t have that wonky of a mind so I still kind of win"

"You mentioned a Grey Warden who helped you start your studies?"

"Not just any Grey Warden. The Grey Warden. He's a hero in Orzammar too. It's incredible that someone like him would stop to help the little people. Literally." She giggled.

"The Warden affected you in a special way."

"Talk to anyone, they'll say the same. It was a dark time. He was our light. He saved us. Ooo and Sister Leliana too even more really, she saved me." She started getting excited again. "The warden wasn’t going to convince my father or talk to the circles at all until Leliana talked him into it" Etrigan smiled, his love truly was amazing.

"All right, rein it in. You have work to do."

"Right, sorry. I get carried away when I think of it. Ready when you need me." Etrigan made Tova promise to play nice before leaving to check on the others not knowing a plot was being made against him

Josephine waited until she was sure Etrigan wasn’t coming back anytime soon before approaching Leliana, "I need your help with a very important personal matter"

That had the Spymaster's attention, "If I can I will"

"Ety's Birthday is coming." the ambassador starts pacing, "And I have no idea what to get him" to herself however, Josephine knew exactly what she wanted to get him, but they weren’t ready for that yet and they would kill her

Leliana did some quick math in her head, her love's birthday was coming, and soon, "Have Cassandra recommend some good Nevarran language books for him to study, he kept pestering her for lessons on the trip to Orlais"

Josephine hugged her friend, "That’s a wonderful idea thank you" As quickly as she appeared the ambassador was gone again, Leaving Leliana to think of her own gift for Etrigan.


	27. Chapter 25 The Way of The Hunter

From high up on his now usual perch, Etrigan watched the morning rituals of Skyhold. Master Dennet and his stable hands putting the mounts through their paces, the merchants preparing their stalls, and what was quickly becoming his personal favorite.

Every morning Vivienne led an exercise regime that was allegedly all the rage in Orlais. Her usual participants included Josephine, Leliana, Sera and much to the shock of everyone, the former Grand Enchanter, Fiona. Even Dorian joined in. Rather than everyone’s usual silks or armor, the group wore loose linen training clothes.

Etrigan had noticed that even after joining the group every morning, Leliana still went through several of the simpler movements before retiring for the night. Once she even got him to do a few, though admittedly he would rather stick to his usual heavy lift training and rogue skills. That generally had him scaling walls and climbing trees.

Etrigan jumped from his spot to join Varric and Cassandra, who were watching from above the gardens where the group preferred to meet and go through their routine. As he got closer, Etrigan stole a pastry from the plate Cassandra had set on the wall before her.

“Morning all. Why are we watching Orlesian exercise?”

Varric shrugged as he took a draw from his bottle. Cassandra answered, “Mostly trying to understand why they do this every day.”

All three tilted their heads along with a movement the group was doing that looked as though it should have been quite painful rather than relaxing.

Etrigan actually had an answer for her, “The same reason we do endurance drills. Or for the same purpose as Cullen putting the soldiers through training.”

As they watched the ‘poses’ as Vivienne called them get more complicated, Etrigan headed down to get a better view, Cassandra and Varric on his heels. Vivienne was walking the group through a new one today it seemed.

“All right, this one might be a touch harder for us all, but I’m told it’s the latest thing in prevention of strained muscles, as well as aiding in digestion.”

The three spectators were impressed as the group went through the steps as it was described. Ending in a pose that appeared they were holding themselves up with one arm and their backs bent so that one foot was resting on their heads while the other was extended to maintain balance. Then they switched to the other arm and positions of their legs.

“Wonderful everyone, we’ll meet again tomorrow.”

As they were breaking up Cassandra had to ask, “Madam Vivienne, what purpose do these poses have? What benefits do they offer that endurance training cannot?”

“My dear Lady Seeker, the benefits of these exercises have been sung through the ages as a form of relaxation and a method to increase circulation and flexibility.”

“Flexibility where?”

The look Vivienne gave Cassandra could only be described as salacious, “Why Darling. Everywhere.”

Poor Varric choked on his drink as Vivienne continued, “My sweet Bastion simply adores the things these poses allow me to do.”

Cassandra almost asked another question until she saw the looks on Varric and Etrigan’s faces. Varric wanted to see the Seeker flustered but judging from the Inquisitor’s flush, he was aware of the ‘things’ the enchantress spoke of were.

Dorian decided to put her out of her misery, “Cassandra, if you were to master any number of these poses, any man in Thedas would start a war to be in your bed.”

Vivienne wasted no time helping to embarrass the Seeker, “Of course Darling, the ability to put one’s leg behind their head can be both relaxing and pleasurable.”

Next anyone knew there was a loud crash as that quiet fellow from the Bull’s Chargers slipped on the steps. Etrigan had had drinks with him a few times, Krem, maybe. Seemed a decent enough man, even if he did fancy Josephine. Apparently, the implications of what Dorian was suggesting had gotten through to him.

Ignoring the young man completely Vivienne turned to the Inquisitor, “Was there something you needed my dear? Perhaps to join, though I dare say you are most tardy.” Etrigan scratched the back of his neck, “Ah, no. I actually came to inform you and your group of the hot spring a few of my Rangers found on their hunt. It’s in a cave under the keep. I’m sure with some work we can secure an entrance from within and seal off the outer entryway.”

Vivienne seemed pleased with the find, “Oh how delightful, I do miss attending the spa in Val Royeaux.”

A loud noise overhead ended all conversation as messenger birds made their way back into the rookery which for the council meant it was time to go to work.

In the war room, maps were strewn about the table, each marked with various Elven ruins that this Elder One was searching for. That meant the Inquisition must find it first, and Etrigan knew just the man for the job. When approached about leading the away team to find and secure the ruins they knew about as well as any others that may be found, Solas readily agreed.

Still though, Etrigan didn’t trust the man. He remembered the trek to Skyhold, his mother had told him she purposely blocked Solas from sensing her and to be wary of him. Among the soldiers that were to accompany the elven mage, Etrigan snuck in some of his Ranger agents. By the time he admitted his motives to the rest of the council everyone except Josephine had admitted to placing spies among the party traveling with Solas.

That only served to make the Inquisitor laugh, “Well then, this shall be the most well-informed venture we undertake.”

Vivienne had also been given what some might see as a pointless task, though again she, like Solas was happy to do it, as it left her free to work on her experiments. Any mages that wished to return to a structure like the Chantry were permitted to do so, and Vivienne believed the most dangerous thing in all the world was an uneducated mage.

She set up an apprenticeship of sorts for the younger mages, while Fiona’s people set up their own form of teaching for those that wished to be free mages. As for the orphans that had accompanied the mages from Ferelden, the survivors from Haven took it among themselves to see that they were cared for, the very young children were taught to read and write. The older children were given chores by the tradesmen that took them in.

The council had taken in several themselves as runners. A few that were of age chose to enlist with Commander Cullen or with the Templar order. Etrigan had personally trained a dozen or so to be proficient hunters, a job he had explained to them was very important given the number of people the Inquisition was already responsible for. A number that he was sure would only grow as things progressed.

The handful of youth that were assigned to Josephine and Leliana were being trained as couriers and spies. In some cases, both. Cassandra trained her batch with Cullen’s enlisted, hers would be the guards of the keep, and they soon realized that they would be held to the standards of the Seekers.

After daily tasks were assigned Etrigan was once again on his perch. High up on the battlements, where he had a view of the entire keep and the settlements below in the valley just beyond the bridge. It was here that after his endurance training and morning council meeting he sat. Closing himself off from his senses and clearing his mind to center himself. Using a meditation technique taught to him by the Lavellen Dalish clan from back in the Marches. It was their keeper that taught him to control his senses when his gifts began. He had gone to the Grand Tourney with Max.

_Etrigan couldn’t believe his fortune, as an early birthday gift Father and Max had brought him along to Markham to see Gabriel compete for the Grand Tourney. Even better he had gotten a small bag of gold from Evie to buy whatever he wanted, just on the outskirts of the market was a Dalish aravel, he’d never seen one up close before and an elf and she was holding a staff._

_Etrigan knew what that meant, she was either the Keeper or the clan’s First. He cautiously approached the elf, “Are you looking to trade? My sister has a collection of pelts trapped by family as well as building materials.”_

_“Ma serannas Da’len. I will…”_

_She was cut off by Etrigan clutching at his ears, his eyes screwed shut in pain. The elven woman looked for the source of the boy’s discomfort finding a merchant stall of armor some distance away had been knocked over by a frightened animal._

_Once she was sure the worst had past she gently pried his hands from his head, making sure to speak very softly, “Da’len, it is all right. The sound has ceased. Come boy take me to your family.”_

_They didn’t have to go far before running into Max. He and the Elven woman spoke briefly before Max sent a runner ahead to the Bann and came back to Etrigan._

_“Ety, this is the Keeper Arwen of Clan Lavellen. She and her clan are going to be coming to Ostwick. I’ve struck an accord with them use our lands for a time. In exchange, you’ll be taught a few skills that might save your life someday.”_

_Etrigan only nodded as his ears were still ringing from the crash. The Keeper game him some soft wax to use in his ears to mute the noise while he was at the Tourney and offered to let him ride back to the estate with the clan, “In case we get lost” she said._

_Every morning while they traveled and even after they had arrived at the Trevelyan estate, the Keeper would have Etrigan find a quiet place to clear his mind. The Clan’s hunters built upon what skills his mother had taught him with a bow. It was the clan’s Hahren that first told him the story of the Scion of Andraste. Well the complete story, he had heard rumors of it through the Chantry and the Templar barracks._

_After several months of training with the clan Etrigan had passed his rites, much to his family’s dismay and earned his ink though for their sake he wore his Vallaslin on his arms and armor rather than his face. As both a hunter and as a warrior. He still stumbled over the words now and again, but he had even become pretty decent at speaking Elvish._

_“Keeper, why can I do the things I can?”_

_Keeper Arwen knew this question was coming. She sighed deeply before answering, “You have been gifted Da’len. The abilities you have make you unique. Do not fear them. It is these gifts that help you to live by Vir Tanadhal._

Andruil’s code. It’s what he taught the Rangers, the way of three trees.

Closing his eyes again, Etrigan recited the principles by which he lived, “Vir Assan”

The keeper’s voice still lingering in his thoughts, _“The way of the Arrow. fly straight and do not waver. 'Be swift and silent,' Andruil taught. 'Strike true; do not waver. And let not your prey suffer.'_

“Vir Bor’Assan”

_"Way of the Bow. Bend but never break. As the sapling bends, so must you. In yielding, find resilience; in pliancy, find strength."_

“Vir Adahlen”

_"Way of the Wood together we are stronger than the one. Receive the gifts of the hunt with mindfulness. Respect the sacrifice of my children. Know that your passing shall nourish them in turn."_

Etrigan was taught a fourth principle as he got older and walked with the clan again, “Vir Banal’ras”

_"Way of Shadow. Hunters assume this when a debt of blood must be repaid. Those hunters dedicate themselves to vengeance and nothing more."_

To the great joy of the Keeper He preferred the fifth and final principle of his teachings, Sylaise’s code, “Vir Atish’an”

_"The Way of Peace. Those that follow this path, follow the way of the healer. The way of the mender."_

He wondered often what the clan would think of him now. Stuck in a war he didn’t want to fight, but he had taken his oaths, the clan had taught him to use his gifts to help others. The Chantry had taught him it was his privilege to help others, so that’s what he would do. Just as he had been taught. Etrigan would keep fighting for those that could not.

A runner waited patiently for Etrigan as he brought himself out of his meditative state, “Inquisitor? Message for you Ser.” Etrigan held his hand out and the runner handed him the note and left.

_Ety Idiot brother and his boy are here_

_Tova_

Making his way to the Undercroft, Etrigan was slammed with a hug, “Boom!”

He laughed as he realized what hit him and hugged back, “Hello Sandal. Missed you too.”

Sandal let him go, moving to a table Tova had set up for him, “Enchantment?”

Etrigan came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Lots of enchanting to be done here. You and Dagna will get to play with all of Tova’s scraps and whatever I find when I’m in the field.”

Sandal started bouncing and clapping, “Enchantment!”

Etrigan smiled at the dwarf, easier than most since like Stitch he was almost eye level to Etrigan. He had always been a bit of a side project of Etrigan’s, Sandal was a half-blood. Perhaps somewhere there was family that would be willing to take him and Bohdan in? Didn’t matter though, he would protect them both for as long as he could.


	28. Chapter 26 Under Her Skin

In the weeks following the attack on Haven, Leliana had been near relentless in tracking their new enemy. Cullen was just as devoted to finding Samson, so she focused her efforts on the Venatori.

By the time the war room was up and functioning, she had a solid lead.

"Our agents have encountered more followers of Corypheus, these so called Venatori. Their leader Calpernia has them searching elven ruins, for what I do not know. I propose we stop the Venatori before they find what they seek"

Etrigan read over the scouting reports, "Do you know anything about Calpernia?"

"Only that Calpernia is a name from ancient Tevinter legend. An unusual one. She was a priestess of Dumat, foster-mother to the founder of the Imperium. A name like that is meant to assure the Venatori they follow in the footsteps of legends. We must prove them wrong."

"What strategy did you have in mind?"

"A subtle approach."

Etrigan threw in a flirtatious edge to his voice, "I'm pleased to see my spymaster is on top of the matter"

Leliana replied with a raised brow and a smirk, "I try"

"Calpernia must be up to something. Corypheus doesn’t seem the type to suffer idleness"

"I will not let her and Corypheus take us unawares again. These Venatori have been shadowing a merchant called Vicinius, on Calpernia's orders. They've investigated his finances, surveyed his warehouses. I propose you meet with Vicinius. Flatter him. Find out what he knows of Calpernia."

Cullen thought the merchant's name sounded odd, "Vicinius sound like a Tevinter name"

Leliana read from her notes, "Born in Tallo in the Anderfels, although he claims to be from Vyrantium. He sells rare oils and amber and prefers red wine to white."

Etrigan thought that was a bit much, "What side of the bed does he sleep on?"

Leliana rolled her eyes, "He's unremarkable, I cannot see why Calpernia would care."

Cassandra had a thought, "What if Vicinius is as much in the dark as we are?"

"It never hurts to eliminate an avenue of inquiry. And we should tread lightly with the Venatori. They have contacts and spies just as we do."

Leliana turned back to Etrigan, "The sooner you speak with Vicinius the better."

Etrigan was wearing his usual smirk, "We need him to open up about blood thirsty cultists. I'll bring wine."

Josephine had another plan, “Vicinius could be a useful ally. Merchants travel, and they love gossip as much as they love coin."

Cullen wanted the direct route, "We should warn Vicinius that Venatori cultists are sniffing around

Leliana considered both, "Hmm you could earn his trust..."

Etrigan just shrugged, "If flattery doesn’t work I'll try something stronger."

Leliana smiled, "As bards say begin with the sweetest verse. Vicinius could be a most helpful friend. I'll make arrangements for you to visit his summer home in Val Royeaux. Hopefully your attention should be enough to pique his interest. We'll have Calpernia's secrets yet."

As Etrigan and his party left for Val Royeaux, Leliana slipped him the key to her apartments. He was taking Dorian, Cassandra and Varric with him. When they arrived, Etrigan told the others to go rest, he would scout the estate and come for them soon.

After several hours of no light or movement from inside, Etrigan went back for the party. He and Cassandra kept watch as Varric picked the lock.

Walking in, Etrigan knew why there was no movement now, "The Venatori have been here. On your guard."

The four walked silently room to room, finding a few stragglers that seemed to be looking for something. After clearing the house, they split up to look for any sign of their target.

Cassandra found a sales note, "A Tevinter slaver, how novel." she handed the bill to Dorian who read it.

_Invoice for Slaves  
Shipment:_

  * _Fourteen healthy males (Elf): Three literate, former scribes and bookkeepers; set aside for C_
  * _Five healthy males (Human): Deduct twenty from one for missing a hand_
  * _Ten healthy females (Elf)_
  * _Seven healthy females (human): Two literate; set aside for C_



_Payment: 350 Sovereigns. Paid in full plus 150 Sovereigns (down payment for next month's shipment)_

_Reserve more for next time. Lots of demand_

Etrigan heard the note as he entered the study, "I've found something." He leads them to a bedroom and what’s left of Vicinius, holding up a charred notebook he reads the last entry, "They knew we were coming, 'Remember: Find bottle of good Ghislain red for meeting with Inquisitor. Should be memorable.' There's more here, 'Remember: C's people arriving tomorrow to discuss new shipment. Must bring up incident with last courier being branded. Losing profits to keep them quiet. Good customer, but she's bleeding me dry. Ask for compensation.'

There was more in the book that Leliana would find useful so Etrigan tucked it into his bag.

Varric has little sympathy for the man, reading a letter he found written to a slaver

_Zhager_

_Cancel that order for more field workers. Get me scribes, library slaves: the smartest you can find. they have to be able to read and write. Former runaways are fine, so long as they were clever about it. This Venatori leader, Calpernia, is paying a fortune for our best and brightest stock delivered to her personally. Don’t ask me why._

_One thing: don’t send any with brands or whip marks. We had a couple branded slaves in the last shipment; her people sent the couriers back with burns on their faces. They said Calpernia doesn’t take kindly to damaged stock. Strange tick for a Magister but her gold's good enough._

_Vicinius_

"A sneaky rat bastard slaver. That explains a bit."

A glimmer caught Etrigan's attention, it was a piece of a crystal and what was left of the merchant, "That must have been Vicinius."

Varric saw it first, "This is the merchant? Must have asked Calpernia for a down payment."

Cassandra approached slowly, "Ugh. I see Calpernia sent Venatori to deal with him."

Dorian wrinkled his nose, "Unfortunately for him."

Carefully searching the room, he found three more until the crystal fused itself and sound erupted from it.

_"You dare cheat me, Vicinius?"_

_"Lady Calpernia, I had no intention."_

_"I warned you of consequences should the slaves you bring me suffer in your care. Venatori! Show him my displeasure."_

_"No, wait. Wait!"_

As quickly as it began the sound faded. Etrigan held the crystal in his hand, "It seems Vicinius angered Calpernia by sending her mistreated slaves."

Dorian was stunned, "Really? Most in Tevinter would bother to care."

Cassandra wasn’t so sure, "Was that mercy or anger at damaged stock?"

Etrigan shook his head, "Doesn’t matter now. Gather anything useful and let’s head out, Leliana will have better luck with what we've found already."

They stayed in the city long enough to get a decent night’s rest and a meal before heading off again. On the way to the cafe, everyone stopped and grabbed a few things in the bazaar that they knew would be useful back at Skyhold.

Etrigan put in an order for lumber and stone that would most likely arrive shortly after they did.

One of Leliana's agents was waiting for them to take everything they found back ahead, so they could start trying to find anything that could help lead them to Corypheus or his seconds.

When they arrived back at Skyhold, Leliana was waiting for Etrigan in their room with news, "Your trip to the merchant's home yielded results. Before she became leader of the Venatori, Calpernia was a slave from Minrathous. Even slaves with magic are treated unkindly in Tevinter. If Corypheus freed her, no wonder she follows him."

Etrigan sighed, "Her old life must have been harsh if Corypheus seemed the better master."

"Perhaps, Calpernia has freed every slave she has purchased. Vicinius tracked his shipments. This may lead us to Calpernia's lair."

Leliana took in the haggard look of her love, "In the meantime, when you wake, speak to Dagna. The crystal you found on Vicinius fascinates her."

Etrigan started to protest when Leliana pushed him into the pillows, "Sleep love."

He smiled through his yawn and nodded. Maybe a nap wasn’t such a bad idea.

After his much-needed night's sleep, Etrigan was awake before dawn. Turning slightly, he saw Leliana was still asleep, a rare treat for him as she was usually awake before him. He watched her a moment before getting himself around to meet Dagna in the undercroft.

As he walks in, Etrigan pats Tova on the back as he passes. She grunts in response which catches Dagna's attention, causing her to launch into her presentation.

"This is an amazing find Inquisitor. The Shaperate in Orzammar has something like it..."

Etrigan deadpans, "Good morning to you too Dagna."

When she looks back he's smiling so she continues, "They preserve voices or likeness memories you know? You don’t know. Doesn't matter the Venatori cracked it but here..."

Leliana comes down the steps, the notebook and several other items found in Vicinius' home in hand, "These documents you found Inquisitor. I've made interesting..." The crystal sparked to life when Dagna touched it with one of her tools cutting Leliana off, "...discoveries."

_"Have no fear of demons"_

_"But the power will draw them unless you have wards against possession."_

_"Once you have become the vessel, demons will be beneath your concern. Prepare as I have directed."_

_"I shall Elder One."_

Dagna looked vexed, "Sod it! Um... sorry the crystal couldn’t take any more. Wasn't meant for this."

Etrigan was still looking at the space where the images had played, "That looked like Corypheus and Calpernia"

Dagna shrugged, "It was a memory stored in the crystal."

Leliana was far more excited by it all, "No that was vital information. Did you see Calpernia's expression? Their alliance may be less than harmonious."

Etrigan turned to her, "Corypheus said Calpernia was going to be a vessel. A vessel for what?"

It was Leliana's turn to shrug, "They spoke of power and demons but Calpernia is already a magister. Corypheus must have some other plan."

Etrigan scratched his chin, "The crystal showed us Calpernia hasn’t bought into Corypheus' myth just yet."

Dagna was sketching something on her table, "Well I'm no Shaper but I might be able to get it to remember new sounds."

Leliana's excitement grew, "Really? If we hid it among Calpernia's belongings, imagine what we could learn."

Dagna finished her sketch, "Aha..." She showed it to Leliana, “I can split it and keep half here. We could hear her speaking right then. It's not how they’re supposed to work, and it'll probably break as I said I’m no Shaper."

Leliana turned back to Etrigan, "Inquisitor, Calpernia's Venatori have been digging up elven ruins. Tracking them might lead us to her. If this crystal were placed in her lair, I cannot overstate the value of what we might learn."

"Why not attack Calpernia head on?"

Leliana raised a brow at her love, "You attract attention Inquisitor. Her spies would see you coming, a single agent may slip in and out without notice. This crystal may yield great rewards."

Etrigan nodded, "It seems only fitting to turn Calpernia’s tools against her." Waving his hand in permission for Dagna to proceed

The young woman nodded, beginning to craft her sketch "Right."

Leliana was taking the Venatori personally, "If there is a rift growing between Corypheus and Calpernia we must exploit it."

Dagna glanced back over her shoulder, "I'll have the crystal ready soon. I think. Let me find the quicksilver."

Etrigan left Leliana and Dagna to their work and packed his gear for the next supply run. He was going personally after getting word from one of his contacts that a rather unique model ship had been discovered.

Not planning to listen in on their discussion, Etrigan had overheard Josephine speak to Krem about a small ship that bore the original Montilyet family crest, and how she would love to just see it once, as she had never set eyes on the crest before.

Meeting his contact just outside Val Royeaux, Ety was led to a merchant in the bazaar, who was complaining about lack of sales, Etrigan had to laugh to himself. His man was good. He found the ship and bought it as well as a few other things the merchant had on hand that had obviously belonged to other people and would be returned to their rightful owner’s courtesy of the Inquisition.

When he returned to Skyhold, a page was waiting to inform him that the Seneschal wished to see him at once upon his return. He nodded and headed for the rookery.

Leliana was sitting at her table with a modified lightning cage in front of her.

"Have we smuggled the other crystal into Calpernia's camp?"

She nodded as he sat down, "We have." She touched the cage lightly, "Here."

The cage sparked, and the crystal started to play back what it had recorded, showing Calpernia and another woman.

_"Ugh. Even honey can’t sweeten felandaris."_

_"I'll keep trying."_

_"You are no slave Linnea. I'll add another spoonful myself later."_

The playback ended.

Etrigan looked a bit concerned, "I hope this link doesn’t go both ways."

Leliana shook her head, "Dagna says not. Besides the conversation happened days ago."

"Calpernia seems to be treating her new acolytes kindly."

Leliana nodded briefly, "While I found that interesting, this is what you must hear."

She tapped the cage again and another memory played. This time Calpernia and Corypheus.

_"Master forgive me, I didn’t expect..."_

_"The time for your ascension nears. Tell me of your preparation."_

_"They go well enough, although I am distracted here. If I could train at the shrine."_

_"Only Dumat's faithful may enter. Continue as before or would you see the Imperium's rebirth stalled by your lack of focus."_

_"I will be ready. As the vessel and as Tevinter's champion."_

Etrigan leaned forward, "Calpernia sound like she’s doing this for Tevinter not Corypheus."

The playback continued,

_"Another deflection and…A dwarven bauble. As if mine were miraculously returned to me. Let’s give your new owner a glimpse of his fate. Venatori we leave."_

Leliana looked to Etrigan, "That is all the crystal recorded before she found it, but I think it may be enough. A shrine to Dumat. Where Calpernia is forbidden to go."

Who is this Dumat that Corypheus mentioned?"

"An old god worshiped in ancient Tevinter as the dragon of silence. He was the first to rise as an archdemon and bring the Blight, truly a god fit for Corypheus."

"Corypheus will be on guard once Calpernia tells him we were listening."

"I wonder. She may wish to see what we do first. She must realize he is hiding something from her."

"If that shrine is Corypheus's inner sanctum I want in."

Leliana decided to deflate her love's temper before it began, "Perhaps he believes the shrine is sacred or more likely he is hiding something from Calpernia and she suspects it. Let us investigate this shrine, carefully. I doubt Corypheus has left it unguarded."


	29. Chapter 27 What Goes Around

When Etrigan woke up he had to look around and remember where he was. When it hit him, he smiled. He was in his quarters, well what would be his quarters when the repairs were done and Leliana and Josephine were done arguing over drapes, at least there was a proper Marcher bed up here already, the canopy came in handy for hangovers, or pleasant surprises. He sat up to stretch the kinks out of his muscles and winced at the pain flaring across his back and shoulders.

His smile got wider, "Wicked woman" speaking of, he looked behind him on the bed, she was gone, "Must have gotten an early report" since they had been together he had gotten used to having to untangle her from him or fight to get his shirts back, her reason for both?

"We're on a blighted mountain and you're warm. Deal with it"

When he looked at the east balcony the sun was almost completely up. Time to go meet Varric's friend, then hide Varric from Cassandra for a very long time a noise to his left got his attention.

"Good morning your Lordship." Baron Plucky had let himself in. They had agreed that at least one balcony door would remain open for the birds trained to go directly to her, but the Baron was more pet than anything. Etrigan got an idea and wrote a quick note.

Walking to the raven he attached his missive "Find your mistress, you Grace, and you'll have my deepest thanks" The bird took off and Etrigan got dressed. If Leliana was right today was going to be a very long day.

Walking up to the Northwest tower, Etrigan found Varric just below and looking nervous. He walked down the small set of stairs to greet him when his hearing picked up something behind him. He spun ready to draw his blades, Varric's hand on his arm stopped him

"Inquisitor, meet Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall."

The newcomer bowed his head slightly "Though I don't use that title much anymore."

"Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus." Varric stood between the two. "You and I did fight him, after all." Varric walked a few feet away, picking up a bottle and tipping it, end up.

Hawke sized Etrigan up "You've already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I'm sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison." He walked to the wall and leaned on it looking out at the courtyard.

"Oh, I don't know. You did save a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari."

"I don't see how that really applies..." He looked at Etrigan confused "Or is there a horde of rampaging Qunari I don't know about?"

"There's a Qunari." Etrigan shrugged "He almost qualifies as a horde all by himself. Fortunately, he's on the payroll."

Etrigan leans back against the same wall as Hawke "Corypheus has already killed the Divine, along with countless others... and he'll kill a lot more unless we stop him."

"You've already sealed the Breach. That's damned impressive." Hawke looked broken "I could barely get my friends to stop fighting. Still, if you think I can help..."

"Varric said that you fought Corypheus before."

"Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them."

Varric agreed. "Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other."

"If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again."

"So Corypheus has the Venatori, the red templars and now possibly the Grey Wardens as well?" Etrigan ran his hand over his face. "Wonderful"

"I didn’t come this far just to give you bad news. He seemed reluctant to continue but he did "I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing."

"Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?" Varric asked

"No." Hawke shook his head "He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."

"If you didn't know about Corypheus, what were you doing with the Wardens?"

"The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red." Hawke scratched his neck "I'd hoped the Wardens could tell me more about it."

"We've encountered red lyrium. Corypheus was using it to corrupt the templars and turn them into his slaves."

"Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more."

"If Corypheus as corrupted the wardens in may be too late to save them"

"I understand I'll do whatever is necessary to stop him." Hawke nodded "Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I'd killed him before. This time, I'll make sure of it."

The three men chatted for a while before Varric excused himself to handle some guild business. Etrigan offering a warning, "You do know she's going to murder you right?" Varric just nodded and left.

Etrigan looked back at Hawke, eyes narrowed

"I assume Varric's been feeding you information about the Inquisition?"

"Only good things, I promise." Hawke refilled his glass, and then filled another for her. "I was a little surprised, actually. Varric isn't one for religion in general, but he thinks highly of the Inquisition. I think the exact phrase was..." Hawke's voice became an imitation of Varric's. "Has a good shot at fixing Blondie's mess."

Etrigan pointed out a building with a brand-new roof, "That’s our tavern," He then points out the tower behind it, "That tower there has sleeping quarters with a door directly into the third floor of the tavern. While you're here, it’s yours. Tell the dwarf at the bar to charge me..." Etrigan starts to walk away, "That’s if he doesn’t realize who you are. If you'll excuse me I must go stop the Seeker from killing Varric, then send scouts to Crestwood" On his way down to the courtyard he could still hear Hawke laughing

Etrigan couldn’t find Cassandra at any of her usual hiding places and was about to seek out Cullen for help when there was a loud crash from the armory. He smiled, "Ah there she is."

Knowing Cassandra wouldn’t actually hurt Varric, too badly anyhow, he walked casually to the building greeting worried faces as he went by with a smile.

When he walked into the armory, he motioned to the blacksmiths at the door behind him and the men gratefully ran out. Another crash had him jogging up the stairs and into Cassandra's loft as she threw Varric over a table.

"You knew where Hawke was all along!" Cassandra snarled. Varric ran around a longer table trying to get some distance

"You're damned right I did."

Cassandra got to him and backed him up against a wall "You conniving little shit."

She threw a punch but Etrigan could tell it was purposely too high, Varric ducked and ran scared none the less

"You kidnapped me. You interrogated me. What did you expect?"

"Hey." Etrigan put himself between the two of them "Enough."

"You're taking his side?" Cassandra looked betrayed

 "I said enough." Etrigan used what Leliana and Josephine joking called his 'Herald' voice, Cassandra closed her eyes trying to focus and calm herself down

"We needed someone to lead this Inquisition." She spoke softly. "First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but he had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but he was gone, too. We thought it all connected, but no." She all but growled at Varric. "It was just you. Hawke was our only hope. He was the Champion of Kirkwall the mages respected him, and you kept him from us"

Varric held his arms up to Etrigan. "The Inquisition has a leader."

"Hawke would have been at the Conclave." a tear fell down Cassandra's cheek "If anyone could have saved Most Holy..." Her voice cracked

"You can't change the past, Cassandra." Etrigan wanted to hug his friend but knew she wouldn’t allow it in front of Varric.

"So, I must accept..." Cassandra gestured angrily. "What? That the Maker wanted all this to happen? That He, that He..."

Cassandra backed herself into a beam leaning against it “Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A snake. Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept him secret."

"He's with us now." Varric shouted defiantly. "We're on the same side."

"We all know who's side you're on, Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's." Cassandra ground out

Etrigan needed to end this so he could console his friend, "Attacking him now won't help us, Cassandra."

"Exactly," Varric smiled but it faded fast when Etrigan turned on him

"And you better not be keeping anything else from us."

Varric sputtered a bit before sighing "I understand."

"I must not think of what could have been." Cassandra leaned on the railing, facing away from them. "We have so much at stake. Go, Varric. Just..." Cassandra shook her head. "Go."

Varric started to walk away stopping at the top of the stairs. "You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, he'd be dead, too. You people have done enough to him."

Etrigan righted the table and sat on it knowing Cassandra would speak when she was ready, down below the soft click of the door behind Varric telling them they were alone.

"I..." Cassandra sighed. "Believed him." She gestured. "He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If I'd just explained what was at stake..." She ran a hand through her hair. "If I'd just made him understand..." She turned to Etrigan. "But I didn't, did I? I didn't explain why we needed Hawke." She sat down. "I am such a fool."

"Have you looked at our Inquisition, Cassandra? We're all fools, here."

Cassandra laughed. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"More at home, maybe."

"It’s not about Hawke. Or even Varric. Not truly. I should have been more careful. I should have been smarter." Etrigan climbed off the stable and sat next to her, "I don’t deserve to be here"

"You're being too hard on yourself, Cassandra."

"Not hard enough, I think."

"Good thing I still like you" Etrigan shook his head, "You can’t really believe that"

"I’m serious" she scoffed

"And you think I'm not?" Etrigan smiled "If you haven’t noticed I tend to surround myself with beautiful women that scare the shit out of me. One of which like to use me as a heat source in the middle of the night, but that’s not important."

Cassandra laughed at his obviously bad joke, "I want you to know, I have no regrets. Maybe if we'd found Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But He did. You're..." Etrigan stood as she did. "Not what I'd pictured. But if I've learned anything, it's that I know less than nothing." She hugged him tightly.

"Come on then, we have a scouting party to send out" Etrigan pulled her down the stairs out of the armory and towards the main building of the keep to inform the council of the meeting with Hawke.

Telling the council had gone as well as could be expected, Leliana had a scouting party ready to go at once. Now all they could do was wait until the first reports came back. Which meant Etrigan was bored. He was usually a day ahead on all his paperwork since he saw reports coming in as soon as Leliana got them. Instead of taking up space in the offices of anyone from the council Etrigan decided to explore the floor below the war room.

Going down the stairs next to Josephine's office he walked into a large room, he picked up the smell of things baking and found the kitchens a short way off the main room, as well as what had clearly been a wine cellar and two storage rooms. He'd tell Josephine about the main room and they could use that for important meals with visiting dignitaries. Every wall in the main room showed the influence of Skyhold's former inhabitants, walking towards the last door Etrigan found himself thinking out loud, "I wonder what we'll leave behind"

Trying the latch on the door, he found it was locked, so Etrigan pulled his pick kit from his belt and set to work. He was rather proud that it only took him a few tries. He ran to the kitchens to borrow a candle or two because the room he found was completely dark and no windows. The ones he borrowed as he explored the room he saw were not enough.

Etrigan ran back through the main room and up the stair into Josephine's office, startling her as he yelled at the runner nearby, go to the rookery and tell Seneschal Leliana to meet me here and Lord Pavus as well, go NOW" He looked to Josephine, "Wait here!" Then he was off running again, he had found another runner and ordered that one to find Cassandra and Cullen, then headed to the Undercroft where he grabbed Dagna and told her to follow him and bring candles.

Back in Josephine's office, everyone looked worried at the wild light in Etrigan's eyes, he simply smiled and pointed towards the stairs, "This way please, and Josie, be a dear and bring your note board"

He leads them down to the main room telling them his idea about a private dining hall for foreign visitors or even their weekly evenings, then showed them the storage rooms and cellar. Then the last door.

"The reason for the candles. This room is mine, though Dorian I will need your help sorting it all out." Holding a candle out to Dorian, "Would you mind? It’s really dark in there." Dorian lit the candle and Etrigan led them in, placing candles in holders of all sizes around the room.

When he was done the group found themselves standing in a very dusty yet impressively expansive private library. From the door was a small walkway lined with floor to ceiling bookcases, leading into a large round room with more floor to ceiling cases the only gaps being where the candelabras were mounted. In the center of the room was a grand desk with a large self-standing candle holder on either side. But Etrigan hadn’t gotten to what excited him the most about the space.

"Here is where I'll need you Dorian, most of the shelves in here are full. Our library contains only what we were able to salvage from Haven, found along the way or donated. But this, the room was locked when I found it. That’s where you come in Dagna, I need a new lock, we'll discuss the details later." Dagna nodded and headed back to the undercroft to work up some sketches

"We'll leave it for now but when we get back from Crestwood, Dorian will you help me sort through all this and decide what stays and what goes to the library?" At his nod Etrigan looked to the council, "All of you as well, if there is anything here that will assist in anyway it’s yours and sorry if I worried anyone, it’s been a very long time since I've seen a collection like this"

Everyone smiled at him and turned to head back to their duties, Etrigan caught Leliana's hand as she was walking away, a quick shake of his head to stop her as she almost asked him if there was anything else. She watched him close his eyes and extend his senses to make sure they were alone before he spoke

"When we leave for Crestwood, tell Dagna I want and enchanted lock resistant against being picked I don’t care what runes she uses, match the keys as well. Only two, mine and yours. There are several personal journals in here, possibly useful to us.  I'll probably be in here until we leave cataloguing the books. My mother told me about this fortress for a reason, and I'm willing to wager the answer is in this room."

Leliana hugged him close, "While you’re gone I'll bring Charter in and we'll clean up a bit." She stepped away from him holding his hand, "But for now. Come Love, we have work to do." Leliana led him back to the rookery to finish going over reports and outgoing orders.

Etrigan got quite a bit done in the week he had between when the scout party left and when the reports came in. The good news was they found Hawke's warden friend, the bad news? Etrigan and company would have to wade through a village swarmed by undead. Hawke had left with the scouts to arrange a meeting with his friend. The away party was packed and ready, only waiting for the reports.

The air around Crestwood was filled with a mist that bordered on rain. As soon as Etrigan got to the base camp he went to check in with Harding and pick on her just a bit. She and Stitch had been getting quite close which he was fine with, but since she was one of Leliana's apprentices it was only fair he look out for her as well as his friend, during one of their talks he had learned her first name and now called her by it every chance he got.

"Lace, this is a terrible place for a getaway, but if this is what just screams 'romance' to you, I know of some simply dreadful wastelands in the Free Marches"

Harding just rolled her eyes at him, "Good to see you safe Inquisitor. We've got trouble ahead."

"If you're on edge I should alert the entire Inquisition."

She smirked at him, "Or increase my hazard pay. That’s an option."

"Are things that bad?" Harding pointed her thumb behind her motioning for Etrigan to follow her.

She showed him the lake at Old Crestwood where a massive rift was sitting just under the water. He looked back at her "Oh."

"Crestwood was the site of a flood ten years ago during the blight. It’s not the only rift in the area but after it appeared, corpses started walking out of the lake. You'll have to fight through them to get to the cave where Ser Hawke's Grey Warden friend is hiding."

"Have any undead attacked the camp?"

"We've had a few shamblers, but most head toward the village below. Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they'll want help. Good luck, and please be safe. I don’t want to have to send that report to Skyhold"

Etrigan patted her shoulder and handed her a letter from Stitch, then gathered the party to head out.

"There must be a way to get to the rift in the lake." Etrigan was thinking out loud as they made their way to the village

"Swimming?" Bull was only half joking

"Maybe the locals will lend us a boat?" Varric offered.

Up the road they see several corpses attacking a young woman. Two men jumped to her defense. When they party got there to help end the fight Etrigan saw both men were in warden armor. The taller of the two helped the young woman back to her feet. "I'd go back to the village, miss. These roads aren't safe."

The other one spoke to Etrigan. "The Grey Wardens thank you for your aid, Inquisitor."

"What are you doing in Crestwood?"

"A Warden named Stroud is wanted for questioning. We heard he passed through here, but the villagers knew nothing. they have troubles enough."

"What have you been told about this rogue Warden?"

"Warden-Commander Clarel ordered his capture. I can say no more than that." The Warden sighed. "I hope Ser Stroud comes with us peacefully. I trained under him for a time. He's a good man, I'm sure of that.

"Will you stay to fight the undead here?"

"My orders forbid it. Crestwood was only a detour."

The other spoke again. "If the Inquisition can help, I beg you to do what you can. The villagers have already lost too many."

"Farewell." Without waiting for a reply from Etrigan the wardens walked off

"Neither of those Wardens mentioned a new leader. I don't think they're part of Corypheus's plot to seize the Order." Etrigan looked to Varric

"Or they're some of the best liars I've ever seen." Varric thought a moment. "Nah, you're right. They're probably clueless."

Cassandra added, "The infiltration in their ranks must be subtle"

Etrigan nodded "I hope Hawke's Warden friend has answers for us."

When they got to the village, they were welcomed warmly by the few brave enough to leave their homes. Etrigan had everyone split up to gather more information, Cassandra went to what was left of the Chantry. Bull and Krem stayed at the gates helping the guards keep the undead at bay. Varric went and talked to the people, leaving the Mayor for Etrigan.

After several hours, Etrigan left the mayor's home still no closer to getting to the rift. Cassandra and Varric were waiting for him outside so he asked Cassandra to give it a try. Less than an hour later she came out holding a key and information. The dam controls were in an old tavern built on to the dam itself, the only way to it was through Caer Bronach. But a group of bandits had holed up in the old fort and using it to harass merchants and travelers.

Back at the gates, Etrigan grabbed Bull and Krem to help raid the fort, "Come along my Lords" His voice dripping with sarcasm and slowly getting louder, "The Mayor has pissed off the Inquisitor and he wants to go bust up some shit!"

It didn’t take the group long to get to the fort. Noticing no guards at the door Etrigan looked to his friends, "So, should we knock first?"

The Iron Bull got a wicked smile, "I'll do it Boss! I love making new friends!"

Etrigan gave a dramatic bow and a grin to match Bull's glee "After you Meserre"

Bull readied his axe and approached the door. He was really going to enjoy this. Pulling up his massive booted foot he kicked straight out into the door, splinters and chips of wood raining down around him. Krem at his right sword drawn. Cassandra at his left, shield at the ready. What he wasn’t expecting was the Inquisitor. Etrigan had backed up several paces to take a running start, sliding under Bull and firing three arrows into the patrol atop the stables.

"Anybody home?" Etrigan asked as he stood "We knocked but no one answered"

Bull laughed and started charging through the bandits as Krem and Cassandra kept their shields up to cover Varric and Etrigan. the bulk of their enemy was on the last level of the fort, waiting for a battalion, instead they got a Qunari juggernaut, two warriors, a dwarven rogue archer, and a really pissed off Inquisitor. Once they had cleared the fort, Krem went back to have Harding report the Boss's latest acquisition, in the mean time she rerouted a patrol unit that had stopped for a break on their way back to Skyhold. They would hold the fort while the away party dealt with the breach.

The dam controls were right where the mayor said they'd be, the only surprise was the young couple that got their wits scared out of them by Etrigan as he passed them "Carry on. Don’t mind us just passing through" Varric was fairly certain the young lad screamed louder than his lady friend did.

The controls hadn’t been used in so long it too Etrigan, Bull, Cassandra and Krem to move them. It was night fall when they left the dam controls, so they headed back to the fort to rest until morning.

Etrigan went scavenging around the fort and found a lot of supplies, he sent off the patrol soldiers to the base camp to tell Harding to pack up her men and come here. tell the man "If 'It’s safer' isn’t enough of a reason for her to bring her unit here then throw in 'Because the Inquisitor said so dammit' and see if that gets results"

Harding and her team were quite pleased to get out of the rain, and Etrigan took the banner from the old base camp and ran it up the flag pole of the fort. He turned back to the assembled group.

"Lead Scout Harding is in charge until whoever they send to hold the fort gets here. Tomorrow morning my party will head out with me, unless you're already slated to return to Skyhold. You will stay here, running in pairs. There is an abundance of supplies here gift some to the villagers. Scout the remains of Old Crestwood, there is a Chantry Sister that would like any remains brought to her to give these poor sods proper rites." He looked down at the door Bull shattered, "And I wanted that damned door guarded at all times"

Everyone shouted "Yes, Inquisitor" at once and Harding quickly established a temporary watch rotation. From behind him Cassandra beamed with no small amount of pride at how well her friend has grown into his roll.

When morning came Etrigan asked the captain of the patrol unit to take a message back to Skyhold for him handing the woman a strange scroll case, "Nightingale's hands only." Not that it would have mattered, Cassandra had one too, so did Harding. The cases were a pet project of Etrigan's that he worked up with Tova and Dagna, in case their classified letters fell into enemy hands they couldn’t be opened. Leliana or Etrigan could open any of them but the field commanders each had three they could open.

Seeing the patrol unit off, Etrigan led his party into the lake bed. Krem had spoken to a few locals overnight and learned of a mine in the heart of old Crestwood. That was the most likely place to gain them access to the rift under the water.

The farther they trekked below something odd stood out to Etrigan, pulling Cassandra aside he whispered "There's dwarven ruins down here."

It was in the heart of these ruins that they found the rift, having Bull with them came in handy against the rage demons this one was spitting out. Made worse since Etrigan was furious. There had been people living in the mine the village flooded, once the rift was sealed he sent Krem to grab a few runners to retrieve the remains of the soul below as well.

It took a couple days, but they managed to gather the bodies of all the lost souls in the mine and found a few areas worth sending Leliana's research teams to. Etrigan had calmed a bit as well, "Let's tell the mayor."

Cassandra agreed, "The souls of the dead may rest, and the villagers will be troubled no more"

Heading back to the fort, the party was greeted by another of Leliana's apprentices, and elven woman known as 'Charter' "Your Worship" She gave him a summary of the plan for the fort, since it was on a major trade path Leliana's people would hold it, offering shelter to travelers and merchants. She also mentioned one of her men was late by several hours, Etrigan offered to look for him since they'd be out that way with Hawke. Charter then slipped Etrigan a scroll case like the one he had just sent back, grinning slightly as he took it and thanked her. He'd read it after going to see the Mayor.

What waited for them in the village was nothing short of chaos. No one had seen the Mayor since the Inquisition had been there day before, Etrigan picked the lock to his home thinking some ill had befallen the man. A few minutes later he came out furious, handing a letter to Cassandra

_Inquisitor:_

_It was not darkspawn that opened the dam and flooded Old Crestwood ten years ago. I did, in secret, the night they attacked. The undead you have been fighting are people I killed with my own hands._

_We'd taken in refugees from the Blight. Many were ill. We moved the sick to the lower part of Crestwood, and the refugees into the caves, to stop the disease from spreading. It didn't work. One confessed he'd seen blight sickness before. It was always fatal. When the darkspawn attacked, I knew the only way the village would survive is if the blight-sick drowned with the monsters. I cannot bear the sight of Old Crestwood now that the water is gone. I cannot stay._

_I'm sorry._

_Mayor Gregory Dedrick_

Storming back to the fort Etrigan handed the letter to Charter and demanded it be sent to Skyhold with his own little not for Cullen added

_I want this bastard found NOW. Alert the King as well anywhere he could hide we WILL be there_

After he sent his orders, he looked to his party, "Let’s go meet Hawke and get this over with, I want to go home"

Making their way to the cave Harding had marked on the map, they ran into some Venatori and red templars in an old mineral mine, Etrigan and Bull gladly went and cleaned house, their poor runner earning her pay with multiple trips back to the fort to send out soldiers to secure the areas.

Hawke was waiting for them just outside a cave. "Glad you made it. I just got here myself." He motioned towards the cave. "My contact with the Wardens should be at the back of the cave."

Etrigan nodded, "A few days ago we ran into a couple of wardens searching the area near the village"

"Probably looking for Stroud. Lucky they never made it this far out

Just as Harding had said in the back of the cave was a smugglers den, poorly lit of course, Etrigan thought, because why can’t he ever meet interesting people somewhere nice? His hearing picked up the soft hush of leather over metal just in time to find himself staring down the business end of a blade, its twin pointed at Hawke's throat.

Hawke put two fingers on the blade lowering it slightly "It's just us. I brought the Inquisitor."

"My name is Stroud, and I am at your service, Inquisitor"

"Etrigan Trevelyan, and I'll take all the help I can get. I know the Wardens have troubles of their own. I wonder, though, might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?"

"I fear it is so. When my friend Hawke killed Corypheus, Weisshuapt was happy to put the matter to rest." He walked to a table spread with papers. "But an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, I feared Corypheus might posess that same power. My investigation uncovered clues but no proof. Then not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the calling"

Hawke eyes narrowed. "I recall that being a bad thing, but I don't recall you telling me about all this."

"It was a Grey Warden matter. I was bound by an oath of secrecy."

Etrigan's curiosity got the better of him. "Is the calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?"

Stroud turned from the table, "The calling tells a Warden that the Blight will soon claim him. Starts with dreams, then come the whispers in his head. The Warden says his farewells and goes to the deep roads to meet his death in combat."

"And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now?" Hawke's eyes widened and Varric looked sick. Etrigan remembered Hawke's sister is a Grey Warden. "They think they're dying?"

"Yes. Likely because of Corypheus. If the wardens fall, who will stand against the next blight? It is our greatest fear."

"And then they do something desperate..." Hawke waved his hands angrily. "Which is of course what Corypheus wants."

Etrigan asked "Is the calling they hear real or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?"

Stroud shook his head sadly, "I know not. Even as a senior warden I heard only the vaguest whispers of Corypheus. The wardens believe that this calling is real, and they will act accordingly. That is all we know for certain."

A troubling thought came to Etrigan, "You said all the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you?"

Stroud hung his head, "Sadly. Yes. It lurks like a wolf in the shadows around a campfire." lifting his head he looks at Etrigan, "The creature that makes this music has never known the love of the Maker buy. At times, I almost understand it. We must uncover what Corypheus has done and end it. This cannot stand."

"How can Corypheus make all these Wardens hear the Calling?"

"I cannot say. We know little about him, save that he is dangerous. He is a magister as well as a darkspawn and speaks with the voice of the blight. That lets him affect the minds of the Wardens, since we are tied to the blight ourselves. It must be how he created this false calling."

"So, the wardens think they're dying and have stopped thinking clearly? That won’t go over well."

Stroud started pacing "We are the only ones who can slay archdemons. Without us the next blight will consume the world. Warden-Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual, to prevent future blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, my own comrades turned on me." He stopped pacing and taps a dagger into his map before stabbing it into a marked region.

"Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach. It's an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers." Then Stroud walked out of the cave

Etrigan gathered up all the maps and notes Stroud had left behind. They were going back to Skyhold in the morning.

A quick search of where Charter's man Butler was meant to be heading from found another band of Venatori and a dead Inquisition agent. Charter was concerned when they reported back at the fort. Only a handful of people knew the route the agent was taking. Leliana would be furious when she found out. Charter sent the news of what Etrigan found along with the letter from Crestwood's Mayor.

Speaking of his lady love, Etrigan still had a letter from her to read.

_Dearest,  
I hope you were too attached to the blue long-sleeved silk shirt you used to own. I've grown rather fond of it._

_Be safe my love and I eagerly await your return_

_Leliana_

After reading his note he turned to Cassandra, "Field Commander, after a night’s rest can we please go home and be done with this blighted shithole?" Cassandra just nodded and went to find something to eat. A few of the soldiers spotted a dragon so Bull ran off to play, Etrigan kept his gear on, more than likely he'd have to go help Krem save Bull.


	30. Chapter 28 Comes Back Around

Just after sundown as expected, Etrigan had to go pry Bull out of a dragon's jaw, and the Qunari was loving every second of it. He had even suggested mounting the skulls to the tops of all the towers at Skyhold, an idea Etrigan was giving serious consideration to mostly because he like the way Leliana teased him every time they got one.

They lured this one back towards the fort where their forces were waiting to help slay the beast. Once she was down, the entire fort made quick work of salvaging anything usable to send back to Skyhold. Etrigan just wanted to sleep, but he knew it wouldn’t come. While he had gone to rescue Bull, a letter had come for him from Tova.

 _Hunter_  
Agents reported back. Lots of information. Three crates worth. Nightingale locked it all in your vault. See you at nest.  
Stonehammer

This was it. Twenty years of questions were a two-day ride away. He took the note from Tova and showed it to Cassandra. He had already asked Leliana and Josephine now he just needed to ask her as well, "Will you stand with me when I open them?"

In that moment Cassandra looked up and saw, not the Inquisitor, not her Herald, but a lonely little boy and her heart ached for him. "It’s just like you told Marissa on the way to Haven, 'I am your family now' if you have need of me I will be there, as will any member of the family you have created for yourself." Etrigan released a shaky breath as she hugged him.

Getting his answer from the Seeker, Etrigan found his bedroll just waiting for dawn to come.

The bulk of their two-day trip was deathly silent, at least from the Inquisitor, Hawke had tried speaking to him a few times as did Varric. Soon though both gave up and traded 'I almost died' stories with Bull, but quietly. At camp that night Etrigan surprised everyone when he asked to speak to Krem alone, the other man nodded and followed until they were just out of earshot of the camp.

Etrigan turned to him, "Before anything is said, you should I didn’t ask you here as the Inquisitor. I asked you here as Etrigan Trevelyan. I ask that you let me speak my peace before you say anything." Krem nodded so Etrigan continued.

"Thank you. I'm sure everyone in Skyhold and Haven before that knows of my friendship with our Ambassador, yes?" Again, Krem nodded. "My family is related to her's through marriage, she is also my oldest and dearest friend. I love her as I love my sister. I've seen the way you regard her. I've caught her looking your way as well. As her brother, I'm honor bound to threaten your life. As her friend, if you are serious about Josephine, I beg you do not pursue her, but if you do and she is hurt. Pray I get to you before the Nightingale does." Krem went pale then Etrigan smiled

"Now for the Inquisitor bit, should there ever come a time that Bull is called back to the Qun, I'd like you to Know Lieutenant Aclassi that there is always a home for you and your men in the Inquisition."

Krem stuttered out a thank you and ran back to camp. Etrigan chuckled a bit, Josie was going to kill him, at least until Leliana terrified the boy.

The rest of the trip back to Skyhold Etrigan was handing things to Krem whispering that Josephine liked them. He really did like the man, but he would kill him if Josie had her heart broken. When they saw the base camps Etrigan actually smiled. First genuine emotion he had shown in three days, they had pushed on even into nightfall.

The gate guards went to sound the bell but Etrigan stopped them. "No bells let the people sleep"

"But Your Worship, the Commander said..."

Etrigan cut the young soldier off snapping slightly, "The Inquisitor said, 'NO MAKER DAMNED BELLS' we have children in the keep, let them bloody well sleep."

Etrigan then charged ahead leaving Cassandra to deal with the mess he had just made, he really needed to go home. He took his horse to the stables himself alerting the night hands the others were behind him, grabbed his pack and headed for the keep, taking the back way through the kitchens.

He cut through the kitchen into the now furnished private dining hall, glancing at his study he thought about going and reading through some of what Tova's people found but thought better of it. Instead creeping up the stairs to Josie's office darting his head out to see if she was still working, not seeing her he crept out into the great hall. The others riding in gave enough of a distraction for him to avoid the lingering nobles and slip into his tower unnoticed.

Opening the door to his quarters he heard humming, of course she's still awake. A low growl ruined his entrance, if he didn’t announce himself some Havard would try to kill him.

"It’s just me ya daft beast" He made his way fully up the stairs and froze, the crates that were supposed to be down stairs were in their room open, Josephine and Leliana sorting things out. Leliana stood, walking towards him to greet him.

"Hello Love, I promise we've read nothing. Only sorted, we can’t read it anyway, it’s all coded."

Josephine rolled her eyes, "It’s not coded, it’s just written in a language neither of us can read"

Etrigan stepped forward looking at the piles, he knew he should feel angry they opened they crates and had it been anyone else even Tova or his father, he'd have been livid, instead he just looked at his wild cat "Havard go fetch the Seeker, would you? I asked her to be here as well."

Josephine offered to walk the cat out so that Etrigan could change and make himself comfortable while she found him something to eat.

Once he heard the click of the door he asked Leliana, "How much of it is in my cypher and how much is in Alamarri?"

She walked up behind him hugging him tightly, "Most is in the cypher, the really important texts however are in Alamarri"

Etrigan nodded sighing sadly as he sat on one of the crates, "So is it true then? Am I the last son of a dead house?" Leliana stepped in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck. As he looked up into her eyes he knew the answer. He was 'Lysander Etrigan'.

He would have Josephine write a letter to the King of the Anderfels stating that for his own safety the recently found 'Duke Etrigan' would remain protected by the Inquisition, and that the young lord wished to remain hidden for the time being.

Etrigan stood to go change then sat back down. She was real, everything he saw after Haven had been real. Leliana saw his pain, without saying a word she went to his wardrobe and got his preferred linen pants and sleeveless shirt, tossing them over the back of the couch as he kneeled to unfasten his boots, pulling each off and tossing them towards their bed. After his boots were off he stood again seeming to come out of his stupor.

"Tova said you locked the crates in my study" Leliana handed him the linen pants after his leathers came off.

"I did. But Argent and I went back for them later, replacing them with empty crates and a very patient guard." Etrigan had taken off his shirt. Leliana wrinkled her nose at the sight of it and threw it in the fire. She held his clean shirt behind her with a single brow raised and just waited.

He turned and greeted her properly, kissing her long and deep. As tempted as he was to take her into his arms, they were expecting company. "You don’t trust Tova?"

That’s better she thought as she handed him his shirt "I trust her, what I didn’t trust was her interest in the crates. She seemed rather upset that Josie and I had no intention of opening them to sort out in your desk right then and there" Etrigan nodded until a piece of paper caught his eye.

It was a legal contract of some sort, from the Tallo Chantry, but what caught him was the name of the Cleric that signed it, he handed it to Leliana "I have no idea what this says but it’s a Chantry contract officiated by my Aunt Seline"

A knock at the door stole their attention away. Josephine had returned, along with Cassandra both in far more casual clothing than anyone in the keep had ever seen. Leliana handed the contract to Cassandra. She had been a Seeker since she was fifteen and Right Hand of the Divine since she was nineteen, it was safe to assume she would know it.

Josephine had brought a large tray of food and a few bottles of wine. A bottle of Antivan brandy for Ety's nerves and book of translations for the Alamarri language.

Cassandra gasped as she looked at the contract, "I cannot read who this is for, but it is a marriage contract, dated the fifth of Haring 9:13 Dragon, everything was filled out, but the wedded couple never signed it. At least not this copy"

Etrigan grunted not really paying attention to what Cassandra was saying as he dove into papers that had his name on them in the cypher Max had taught him. Grabbing Josie's pen, he wrote out both of his known names, his mother's name and members of House Trevelyan, showing them to Cassandra and Josephine.

"We have until Stroud contacts us from the Western Approach, even then I'll take some of this with me. This is what my names look like coded, as well as my parents and siblings, if you see any of this hand it to me"

He dug a little farther and saw Seline's name several more times along with his "She knew about me the entire time, that’s how she was able to get me legitimated so quickly. She had copies."

Leliana looked over his shoulder, "Copies of what Love?" He held up what he was reading

"Birth notice. I've seen this one before, It’s a standard form. Aunt Seline used to carry them in her bag. This one is from Ostwick, though its filled out in Alamarri" He grabbed the translation book Josie had found scribbling out notes.

Showing the three women what he translated. "This is 'Lysander Etrigan' in Alamarri," He showed them another set, "And this is 'Talia Etrigan'. He held up the birth notice, "This notice is for me, except both my family name and my father's name are blank."

The four resorted the piles based on what Etrigan had been able to translate, until the ladies noticed he had become very quiet. All three trying to reach him at once.

"Love?"

"Brother?"

"Ety?"

He took his stack of notes and tossed them all on the fire, "I've been looking at this all wrong, it’s not Alamarri, it’s another damned cypher made to look Alamarri. Are there any journals? Or books that look very old but well cared for? That’s where we'll find the key."

Leliana pointed out the crate she hadn’t opened yet and Etrigan started digging through it while the other three kept sorting.

At the very bottom of the stacks was a book with his name burned quite clearly into the leather. He opened it to find a letter from his mother in the front cover.

_My Little Love,  
If you ever read this book, then I have left you, long before I had planned. In it you will find everything I ever wanted to teach you. Some of which you will find impossible to believe. If I have left you, know that it was not by my choice, and I am so very sorry, but I will always be watching over you. _

_Hopefully this won’t be needed and like my mother before me I'll be able to burn this tome on your wedding day._

_I started writing mine after I turned 12 so there will be many books to keep you warm. If I have left you, then start a new volume, copy everything in this one and add everything you learn that you would wish to pass onto your children._

_Firstly, I must tell you that these books have been passed down from generation to generation since the time of Andraste herself._

_Secondly, I cannot tell you what is in them, that is a journey you must make on your own. This is where I must ask you to have faith and know that everything contained in these volumes will prove the claims we make. That is why we must keep moving, your very life is in danger just as mine was and still is._

_Lastly, If I am not with you when you become a man, then I leave you with these wishes._

_Be wise my son. Learn everything that is offered you. Andraste teaches 'A learned child is a blessing unto his parents'._

_Be healthy my son. Our line is destined for great things. Moments that are set to change the very course of history, so you must be strong._

_Be happy my son. There will be times when you feel alone, and times when you must be alone. I hope one day you find yourself with trusted friends and you will never be alone again._

_And most importantly,_

_Love and be loved my son. When you find love hold to it for dear life, I am often separated by distance and duty from mine, but we always love. That is my greatest wish for you to know the type of love that speaks to your very soul and sparks your heart to light in the darkness._

_If I am gone, at the back of this, you will find a copy of the letter I wrote to your Father's family asking them to protect you. Its taking me longer to write this than I planned. I keep getting distracted watching you sleep, right now you're so tiny, my perfect little boy._

_I love you more than any words can express_  
Your loving Mother,  
Talia Etrigan

Etrigan tore the letter out of the book handing it to Leliana as he sped through the rest to find the letter that Bann Victor read when he was brought to Ostwick. When he found it, all color drained from his face. He read it twice just to be sure, he vaguely heard Leliana calling to him, dropping the book he went to his side of the bed and opened the drawer pulling out the rings that were sent to him, he flinched when Leliana touched his back.

"Did you read it?"

Leliana sat next to him, "No Love, what did the letter say?"

Josephine picked up the book and read the letter gasping, Etrigan's voice was low as he spoke.

"Read it Josie, that way you can all be shocked at once." Clearing her throat Josie read the letter:

_Bann Victor Trevelyan, Ostwick_

_My Lord Victor,_

_You may recall your son Maxwell, leaving home soon after the tutor you hired for your young children. Her name was not 'Carina', her name. My name is Talia, I thought I had hidden myself well enough from him, but he found me. He said his father told him 'Love is the best beacon'._

_You mustn’t be angry with him for keeping these secrets from you. I forced him to do so, I threatened to take the boy and hide where Max could never find us._

_If you're reading this I am dead, most likely murdered, by those I was meant to trust. The boy is your grandson. Maxwell is his father, and my husband. You sister Seline married us in my homeland, just before our son was born._

_She knows my family's history and has sworn to protect my son. As of my writing, he has just turned 2 and Max has just left us to return to your side in Ostwick. When he returns, we will be gone._

_I ask you to take what I say on blind faith, my Lord, your grandson is in danger. There are those within the Chantry that wish to not only kill my Mother but myself and even a small innocent boy._

_We have it on authority that the Grand Cathedral has hired assassins from outside to kills us. My mother has already gone into hiding, my father will remain here at our estate._

_If you ask Max, he will admit only to being the boy's father and my husband. He knows no more, I've not had time to tell him everything yet._

_To prove my claim this letter will be sent to you with my wedding ring. Max has its mate on a chain round his neck._

_Please protect the child, my Lord. Even at this age he wants nothing but to be taught and to help others._

_And please tell Maxwell, I'm so very sorry and I will always love him. I'm so very sorry I never got to be your daughter, my Lord, but the years I spent as your friend were a blessing to my heart._

_Always  
Talia Trevelyan_

By the time Josephine finished reading Etrigan was openly sobbing,

"He thought my name was 'Etrigan' because the woman that left me with him only ever called me 'Lord Etrigan' and Mother never once said my name in the letter" Etrigan turned to face all three women, "I was always in awe of Victor, he let everyone in Ostwick speak ill of him to protect me, I was never a bastard. Just a motherless boy raised by his doting grandfather."

He looked at the book still in Josie's lap, "The key to the cipher is in that book somewhere, along with most likely who killed my mother, magic ran deep in our blood. When she saved me after Haven, she said 'we aren’t mages, just descended from them' it’s our blood that gives us the gifts, and a brush with death that triggers them"

Etrigan looked at Josie "I'll need your skills, Cousin, I have to alert the King of the Anderfels that Heir to Duke Etrigan is alive and well, though for his own safety must remain hidden."

Josephine started writing notes as he continued, "I also need to write certain members of House Trevelyan and find out who knows the truth" He grabbed Leliana's hand.

"I need to know who Tova..." Leliana smiled

"Already done my Love, Argent is handling this one personally for me. Tova invited her courier to stay the night and rest, they left just this morning after she handed them another letter presumably to same person as before. Argent is to observe the hand off and bring us Tova's agent. Quietly."

"My mother knew her killer. I have to be more aware of who is near me, we must reevaluate my entire inner circle, present company and the Commander excluded."

Cassandra was curious to his reasons, "Why are we excluded?"

Etrigan smiled, "The moment we came to Skyhold I told the four of you everything I had experienced after Haven. If any of you had been involved, I'd already be dead."

The four sorted more piles of papers and books. After several more hours Josephine and Cassandra retired to their own rooms for the night. Etrigan had stopped working as well and was just staring at the piles as Leliana stood behind him rubbing his shoulders, he reached his right hand across his chest stilling her left.

"You'll keep working on this while I'm away?" She leaned down to kiss the top of his head

"Of course, my Love, if that is what you wish"

"I'll make a copy of the cipher that way I can read her life lessons to me as well as translate some myself when I must travel"

Trying to get him out of his mood Leliana knelt behind him kissing his shoulder, "So what should I call you, my Lord? Lysander or Etrigan?" resting her chin where she had just kissed him.

She got her wish, he smiled chuckling as he turned to face her, "As long as you call me 'yours', I don’t care." He leaned slightly to kiss her temple.

She stood reaching for him, "Come, My Love," She made sure to add emphasis on the possessive, "You need to rest, and I need my heat source back"

Etrigan pulled the heavy furs down and climbed into bed as Leliana straightened up their mess and blew out the candles when she turned to climb into bed herself she smiled.

Etrigan was there, laying on his back already asleep from his discoveries. She got under the covers moving closer to him sighing happily as he pulled her to his side she could rest her head on his shoulder and cuddle up to him the way she liked.

Morning found Etrigan waking up alone again, when he sat up in bed he saw that all the piles had been put into much smaller crates, Maker he loved that woman. Leliana had labeled the crates, there was one for each member of the council. All the books were in a trunk for him.

Curiosity got the better of him, he went to the trunk and found the books were all dated on the spines, "Well, that’s handy" he looked through until he found the ones for the year he was born, turns out his Mother journaled far more than he ever had.

It was in the third volume that the year 9:13 started bleeding into 9:14, that’s the one he wanted to start with, but first clothes and council, then he'd come back up and lock himself away to read all day.

He changed his mind after he dressed and started reading on his way to the war room, one of the first entries was when Talia was half way through carrying him, she was worried because Max had found her. The young Lordling swore he wouldn’t tell anyone he had found her but said he had to because he loved her. Enough to renounce his claim to his father's title if she demanded it.

Flipping a few more pages, Mother summarized a letter from Ostwick, Josie's birth notice, she said her love was beside himself with joy that their child and his new cousin would be so close in age and no matter what they'd always have each other. He was right about that at least. Etrigan pulled the marking ribbon to that page, he wanted Josie to see it.

The last entry he read before saying good morning to Josie almost had him crying again.

_28th Haring 9:13 Dragon  
Maxwell will miss it, I just know he will. His Aunt Seline stayed with us after the wedding, she has been so good and kind to my family, she keeps insisting that she is my aunt as well now. The pain is getting worse._

_With my next entry I will be a mother, Mother and Father are beside themselves with joy. My darling Max has gone too far more than once, every toy he finds he buys and sends._

_He quotes our vows in every letter. My darling child you will be an only child if your Father misses this._

_Tradition had always been girls, but I hope to have a boy, with my Max's mischievous grin and that sparkle in his eyes when he's about to cause trouble._

_Mother and Aunt Seline just came in to inform me Maxwell made it home. His words not mine, he says this has been his home since he found us._

_If you are a girl, my sweet, may you find a love as true as your father. If I get my wish and you are a boy, may you be as true as your father. We cannot wait to see you and welcome you into the world, our heart. Our little love._

Etrigan still had every intention of being angry with his family for lying to him, even after he was old enough to understand the dangers, but still. That was sweet. He beamed at Josie.

"Good morning, Ambassador Josephine!" He bowed semi dramatically in front of her guest, "How fare you?" She just smiled and shook her head at his antics.

"Good morning Inquisitor, I am well thank you."  She introduced the young woman sitting in front of her desk. "Your Worship, may I present, Lady Natalia Rosalind, she leads the group coming to us from Starkhaven, with regards from His Grace Prince Sebastien Vale"

The woman stood and curtsied as Josephine introduced him, "And it is my honor to present Lord Inquisitor Etrigan Trevelyan" He bowed seriously this time.

"Welcome to Skyhold, I'm sure our Ambassador will see that all your needs are met during your stay. Sadly, though I must borrow her for Council."

Josephine waved one of her assistants over, "Please see Lady Rosalind and her party to their rooms," She turned to her fellow Ambassador, "And I do hope you'll join us this evening, at the Inquisitor's private table."

The other woman responded with smile and batted her lashes at Etrigan, "I would be delighted to spend an evening with Your Worship." Etrigan smiled politely until the woman is gone.

"Might want to sit her away from me so Leliana doesn’t have her killed." They laughed walking down the hall to the war room where Hawke and Varric were waiting, Etrigan just gestured his head towards the doors, "Well, come on then. Might as well share with everyone."

While they waited for Cullen and Cassandra, Etrigan showed Josephine the entry she was mentioned in from his mother's journal. Leliana was only moments behind with letters and reports for everyone already sorted. Etrigan wasting no time signing off on everything needing his approval and inviting Hawke to join them for dinner with the Starkhaven envoy.

When the other arrived Etrigan started off then handed over to Cassandra who had the maps then Hawke who added what he knew, Varric clarifying where needed.

Josephine reported that her efforts have paid off. Selling Etrigan's exploits with dragons have worked to their favor and donations are pouring in.

Cullen gave his updates on recruit training and repairs to the keep. The highlight of Cullen's report. Mayor Dedrick had been found.

Council ended after that. Josephine led Etrigan out to the main hall where a throne was waiting, an actual throne. She began to explain the downside of his new job

"Impressive, is it not? Fit for a leader. Meant to show influence...and the burdens of it. It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgement. Where you will sit in judgement"

"And who exactly will I be judging?"

"Those who have done wrong. You will know of them, at the very least. All this presumes they have survived the initial encounter with the Inquisition, of course."

"Still more lives in my hands"

"You are a beacon of law, Inquisitor, as others retreat from responsibility. But this need not be bloody. The Inquisitions sovereignty is derived from the allies who validate it. You are both empowered and bound. Justice has many tools. If their application is clever, execution may even seem merciful by comparison."

"Is anyone ready to come before us?"

"Sit when you are ready. We will bring him before you"

As he made his way to the throne, Etrigan saw Leliana and Cassandra take places on either side of it. When he walked up to the dais, Leliana handed him the sword of the Inquisition, he noticed the throne had a space built into it for the sword to slide into.

He turned to sit, seeing the great hall filled with people, his inner circle standing on the balcony overhead except for Bull who came to stand behind the throne between Cassandra and Leliana.

Etrigan took a deep breath, slid the sword home and sat down. A quick glance around the room saw both the Orlesian and Ferelden armies being represented in case a judgement sent them that way.

Cullen standing to Etrigan's left, announced the beginning of Court, "Know all that stand witness here, by treaty with the Kingdom of Ferelden, those brought before the Inquisitor to be judged are done so with King Alistair's blessing and their sentence will be honored throughout the realm."

Josephine was at his right with her note board ready, Etrigan nodded for her to call the first prisoner.

"You recall, Gereon Alexius, of Tevinter. Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgement of your aid. The formal charges are Apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination…On your own life, no less."

Inquisition guards bring the man forward in shackles and Etrigan can hear Dorian gasp from the balcony. Josephine continues reading from her notes.

"Tevinter has disowned him and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former magister as you see fit."

Etrigan rested his elbows on the arms of the throne lacing his fingers together, his chin on his thumbs. "Remind me. What’s the precedent for nearly ripping time apart at the seams?"

The former magister just sneered "I couldn’t save my son. Do you think my fate matters to me?

Josephine had to ask him for the official record, "Will you offer nothing more in your defense?"

"You've won nothing. The people you've saved. The acclaim you gathered...You'll lose it all in the storm to come. Render your judgement," Alexius nearly spit the words out, "Inquisitor"

Etrigan thought heavily on his options before glancing up at Dorian, he made his decision. "You swore to the Southern Mages you'd help them. I will have you uphold that promise."

Etrigan leaned forward to dole out his sentence, "Fiona will take charge of you. Any knowledge, favor, or coin you own will now go towards the mages' future."

Alexius looked up at him, "A headsman would have been kinder."

Etrigan heard Dorian mumble from the balcony "There’s some justice in that, after what he did to them. Maybe one day he'll realize it."

Josephine began to read out the next prisoner, "This one was a surprise. After Lieutenant Thatchersen returned from the bog, we discovered this man attacking...The building…With a....Goat"

Etrigan stuck a finger in each ear and rattled them around a bit as the prisoner was brought forward, "I'm sorry. Did you say a…Goat?"

Josephine just nods, "Chief Movran the Under. He feels slighted by the killing of his Avvar tribesmen. Who repeatedly attacked first. What should we do with him? Where should he go?"

Etrigan simply stared as the large man in chains starts laughing,

"A courtroom? Unnecessary! Your man killed my idiot son and I answered as is my custom. By smacking your holdings with goat’s blood."

Etrigan turns his head in disbelief to Josephine who only shakes hers in response, "Don’t look at me."

The Avvar chief shrugged, "No foul. He meant to kill Tevinters but got feisty with your Inquisition. A redheaded mother guarantees a brat."

Etrigan could feel Leliana's anger behind him and he knew they were having the same thought, 'my child won't be a brat'.

The Avvar continued, "Do as you've earned Inquisitor. My clan yields. My remaining boys have brains still in their heads." The large man then laughs at his own joke

Etrigan was getting a headache, "Right. Chief Movran, its seems our quarrel was accidental, but be that as it may it cannot happen again. So, for crimes...Etcetera, etcetera…Clan banished...weapons…Tevinter…" Etrigan shook his head, "Just go away"

Movran started laughing again, "Looks like my idiot boy got us something after all!"

The Avvar was still laughing as the guards led him from the hall. Etrigan looked at Josephine

"Anyone else hitting the keep with livestock or other food items? perhaps some vegetables? The throw enough we can make a decent stew."

That got a low rumble of laughter threw the hall as Josephine stepped back and Cullen stepped forward

"Knight - Captain Denham, Inquisitor. He awaits judgement for serving the Lord Seeker at Therinfal Redoubt." His voice dropping slightly though he knew Etrigan could hear him, "I knew some of the Knights who died there."

Etrigan nodded as Cullen gathered himself to continue, the guards brought the Knight - Captain forward.

"I asked to oversee his sentencing." Cullen raised his voice again as he read off the charges.

"Denham knew the dangers of red lyrium. He murdered the Knight - Vigilant and corrupted his brothers and sisters.

A hush fell over the room as the disgraced templar stared down the Inquisitor before he finally shouted, "I only did as I was told."

Cullen jumped forward, "We found everything! The corpse of the Knight - Vigilant, even papers proving you knew that red lyrium was poison."

Denham sneered at the former Knight - Commander, "There is a higher power walking this world." He turned to address the hall, "I wasn’t fool enough to deny it. None of you would have." He turned back to Etrigan, "I demand justice."

Etrigan smirked at the man. "Then you shall have it. I didn’t suffer at your hands, that was the knights under your charge. Commander, gather our Templars, they will decide his fate."

Denham started struggling against the guards, "The penalty will be death. That can't. Not after what I've seen"

He was still raving as he was dragged out of the hall, and Josephine stepped forward again.

"There is one more Inquisitor." Etrigan felt a hand on either shoulder holding him in the throne as Josephine continued

"Mayor Gregory Dedrick of Crestwood, is present for betraying his own constituents. He confesses that ten years ago, he flooded old Crestwood to kill refugees and villagers touched by the blight."

The grips on Etrigan’s shoulders got tighter as the man in question was brought before him, Josephine finished reading off the charges

"The Mayor claims it was to spare the rest of Crestwood, but we only have his word."

Etrigan was seeing spots in his vision, he knew that they were only holding him back for his benefit, not the prisoner's.

"If the Mayor has something to say to me in his defense, now would be the time"

"There's no cure for the blight. But I couldn’t convince anyone to leave a sick child or husband behind."

Josephine didn’t buy it either, "So you herded the infected into one place and flooded old Crestwood? Were no innocents caught in the waters?"

"They all had the blight, I swear it." He turned to Etrigan and fell to his knees

"Have mercy, I couldn’t tell the survivors I'd drowned their own families to save them, I…I couldn’t."

Etrigan stared down at the man, his jaw clenched so tight his teeth were starting to hurt, hand resting on the hilt of Inquisitor's sword and rendered his verdict.

"You committed murder on Ferelden's soil. Let them deal with your punishment. Send him to Denerim, he can live the rest of his life behind their bars."

Dedrick looked disappointed, "In prison? Maker I should have drowned with them."

Etrigan stood and approached the man, "Death would be a kindness. I could cut you down now and be within my rights, but that would free you from your guilt. And keeping you here would tempt me far too much, so yes, prison. May every waking moment of the rest of your days be filled with the sounds and faces of those that didn’t deserve to die. Only then will the Maker grant you mercy."

Etrigan nodded to the Ferelden soldiers that were waiting to take the Mayor into custody then stormed off into the tower leading to his rooms, slamming the door behind him.

Leliana got to the door first as his friends gathered. She was counting the moments until they all heard a loud crash followed by an angered scream.

They kept a collection of cheap breakable objects on hand for the rare times Etrigan lost his temper. Usually Leliana was the only one brave enough to go near him when he was like this and had given into his rage. She made a placating gesture to them all before shooing them away from the door. Slipping in silently she made her way up to her love.

When she got to their room, her love was on his knees before a small statue of Andraste, his hands gripped in his hair tightly. He always hated himself a bit after losing control. Behind him she saw the source of the noise.

He had destroyed the table that was set in front of their sofa, she didn’t feel too bad, she hated that table, but Josie adored it and got it for them. She would apologize profusely then order the one she wanted that actually went with the other tables in the room to begin with.

"Ety..."

"I'm not sorry about the table"

"Good I hated it, but I love Josie, so I had to accept it."

"Well then I'm a little sorry about the table"

She laughed lightly as she ran her nails through the stubble on the back of his head from his cropped hair it always seemed to calm him, "You need a haircut again Love"

"What no shave?"

Leliana brought a hand around to the light growth on his jawline, "I kind of like this but if you don't then we can take care of it"

"As long as I don’t get like Blackwall, I'm ok with leaving it"

She giggled a bit knowing he had calmed down, "Yes, that would be a bit much"

Hauling Etrigan to his feet Leliana pulled him towards the stairs to leave their room "Come along Love, there is still work to be done"

Etrigan grabbed the stacks of papers he wanted to work on translating from what had been sorted last night and followed Leliana down the stairs into the great hall, where he sheepishly apologized to Josephine.

"I'm sorry about the table you gifted us," At her gasp he added, "And the other thing"

Josephine looked to Leliana who shrugged she was just as confused, looking back to Etrigan she asked, "What other thing?"

"The other thing I did. I apologize for it but I'm not sorry I did it." He started to walk away before adding, "And you aren’t allowed to hit me when you find out what I did either!" then Etrigan ran through the door leading to the library and the rookery.

Leliana finding him sitting at her table a short while later, "What did you do?"

"I may or may not have threatened Lieutenant Aclassi about his intentions with Josie"

Outwardly she laughed but, in her mind, Leliana was preparing to have a few choice words with the young man the next time Etrigan was away from the keep.


	31. Chapter 29 Satinalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're celebrating Satinalia. It’s sort of like Mardi Gras Lent and Christmas rolled into one in Thedas. There are only 5 major holidays on their calendar. And honestly, I reference it in a later chapter so I kind of had to write this one

Haven was a major loss and morale was low. Skyhold was going to have a party. A big one. If he was being honest he'd been on his own nerves since Crestwood.

Etrigan strode into the war room with a huge smile on his face which after his moods the last few weeks scared everyone except Leliana. He had told her his idea when they got up this morning, so she knew what had him smiling.

"Arl Teagan invited the Inquisition to send a champion to a tourney being held, with the winner being given possession of an untended bannorn." Josephine held up a piece of parchment.

"Ambassador, you are aware that Feast Day is coming, yes?

Josephine was a little afraid to answer him, "Yes Inquisitor."

"Commander we'll need to send the former Rangers out hunting. They have until Friday to bag as much game as possible."

Cullen was confused, "Six days Inquisitor? Are we running that low?

"No. But we will be by Feast Day. Ambassador. Skyhold is having a Feast Day celebration. Morale is low, especially mine. So, let’s fix it, everyone in Thedas celebrates Feast Day."

Josephine was a bit less weary of him now and started a new page in her notes as he rattled off a list of things to get ready.

By the end of his planning, Etrigan had sent two of Cullen's units out for hunting. Four of Josephine's people were now on their way to either Denerim or Val Royeaux for supplies.

The merchants needed to be notified that all prices must be dropped to where anyone could afford their wares, and the Inquisition would compensate the merchants for more expensive items.

The Inquisitor planned a massive week-long party. A tourney. Food everywhere. The works.

Etrigan himself had written a list of who was to be invited to the private dining hall for the grand meal on the last day of the celebrations. He had already asked Varric who politely declined to spend time with Hawke and catch up. Stitch and Tova were going to Denerim with Harding to meet her family.

One name stuck out on Etrigan's list. He intended to invite Fiona, and since the council was assembled he offered an explanation.

"I intend to ask the former Grand Enchanter to be an Advisor and Ambassador. As the former head of the Chantry circles her knowledge in invaluable, more so that she was also a Grey Warden."

The other advisors agreed with Etrigan's assessment, and he took off to invite her to council. He found her in her usual alcove of the library.

"Good morning Fiona." The elven woman gave him a small bow.

"Good morning Inquisitor, it is 'Inquisitor' now isn’t it?" Etrigan nodded chuckling slightly

"Only when I have to be."

"I heard of your verdict on Alexius. Servitude is..." She shook her head, "Kinder that I would have given." She met Etrigan's eyes, "But I won’t complain."

"Death isn’t always the only answer. It’s usually just the easiest."

"He may wish you'd done worse. My fellows have some interesting ideas on exactly what he can do as compensation"

"I've no doubt of that, but I actually came with an invitation for you."

"Oh?" Etrigan's smile got wider

"Fiona, I would like to formally extend an invitation to join the War Council of the Inquisition" Fiona was stunned

"Your Worship, I.."

"I asked you to be our allies. The mages should be represented in council, they trust you. I trust you." Etrigan held his hand out to her just as he had done weeks ago in Redcliffe.

Fiona considered his words a moment, the Inquisitor was right, the Southern mages had trusted her to lead them to a better life away from the Chantry, and here was a man offering them a chance to have a voice in their fates.

Fiona took the Inquisitor's offered hand, "I humbly accept."

"Excellent, then I can tell you, we're planning a massive Feast Day celebration, any ideas you or any of your fellows have should be passed along to Ambassador Montilyet."

Etrigan started to walk away before catching himself, "Oh and Council is every morning after first meal with weekly working suppers that cover the less pressing needs of our people."

Word was spread quickly around the keep of the Inquisitors plans for a grand Feast Day celebration and just as Etrigan had hoped, morale picked up soon after.

A few of the mages started working on light shows for the nights during the festivities. Merchants were instructed to keep lists of items they sold for way under cost. Cassandra and Josephine warning them all that any falsehoods would result in their eviction from Skyhold, and letters being sent to every major city in Thedas.

Josephine was overrun by requests for temporary merchant stalls from villagers skilled in crafting or art. Etrigan happily approved every single request. The bridge leading from the valley into the keep looked as well equipped as any other market.

Etrigan even found a skilled artisan to help him with his gifts for the council. He wanted to do something to prove what he had said since they started this. In a very strong way, they were a family now, so he did his research. Etrigan had even written to King Alistair for assistance well before he went to the council with his idea. He needed Alistair's permission for Fiona's gift, in return he got exactly what he asked for and gifts from the King to both Fiona and Leliana.

_Inquisitor  
Sorry Etrigan, this isn’t an official letter_

_Any permissions you need regarding the Therin crest you have. I have been a terrible son but Maric loved and I love her dearly and, in the histories, she will be recorded_

_Years ago, I went searching my father's fate. I found him. Maric died at my hand, it was a mercy._

_But while I was with him we spoke of things that only a father and son may. One of those things was Fiona. I saw him in the Fade. He was happy. We were a family; the Queen had passed but my mother had become his consort and a second mother to my brother._

_I ask that you pass a gift to her for me, it had been my father's. Before I destroyed the machine that used blood magic to torture my father for a decade, he asked me to find her and make sure she had it._

_I have also included something for Leliana, it’s a bit of joke between she and I, though my own agents detest this game we play._

_Always  
Alistair Therin_

As he finished the King's letter a knock on his door got Etrigan's attention, "Come"

A middle-aged man timidly entered the study, it was the man Etrigan hired for his project for the council "Are they ready?"

"Yes, Your Worship, all six are prepared just as you asked"

Etrigan smiled, "Wonderful"

The man placed a small trinket box on the desk in front of Etrigan and let himself out of the room. Opening the box, Etrigan's smile got bigger. He went to his door and yelled for a runner, when a young boy arrived he had him go fetch Dagna for him.

Dagna didn’t even knock, she and Etrigan were always working on some project or another together. Etrigan showed her the contents of the box.

"Oh, those came out great, but why did you need me?" Etrigan crossed his arms over his chest leaning back in his chair.

"Tracking runes" After the potential future he saw and that nasty business with assassins having a contract on Josephine’s life. It was safe to say Etrigan was paranoid.

"Well, runes would work but be obvious. If you want stealth tracking, you use crystals made to look like gemstones."

"Do it. I need them ready by the last night of the celebrations, that’s when I plan to gift them to the council"

Dagna nodded and headed back to the undercroft to begin her work. Etrigan had to go work on his other gifts now, hopefully he'd have everyone on his list ready in time.

The morning of the first day of the weeklong celebration Etrigan sent word that he wanted everyone to come to the courtyard. He stood on the same spot he had been named Inquisitor only weeks before and looked out over the people, the council standing proudly behind him.

Even the battlements were covered in people that came to hear him speak. He had to make this count.

"As many of you know, we have been working with the land owners of Haven to build a memorial to those we lost, both in the Conclave and from the attack by Corypheus."

Etrigan bowed his head as he planned his next words

"But life moves on. Our very survival means that those that we lost were not in vain. For every one of our traditions we pause during war. Our enemies gain that much more power over us. Starting today we celebrate Feast Day, in Antiva and the Marches its lasts a week, so it will now as well. I'm also aware that in the South gifts are exchanged as well as pranks. I'll allow the pranks so long as they're good natured and not in any way harmful."

Etrigan points up to the tavern window that is a certain Elf rogue's room "And I'm looking at you there Sera." Her response is a mad cackle.

"To all the craftsmen that have been working tirelessly to create beautiful pieces for the villagers to buy as gifts, thank you for your work. Merchants, we thank you for your compliance with our pricing requests. Hunters are working in shifts to make sure we have plenty of food and our Ambassador and her people have gone above and beyond to gather party supplies."

He glanced back to Fiona and smiled, "Our allies the mages have arranged for light shows after night fall during the festivities."

Etrigan saw Fiona was ready, "So I declare that the first of many celebrations at Skyhold has officially begun"

Fiona cast a wonderful lightning display followed by several of the other mages, to the delight of the crowd. A loud bell from near the kitchens signaled the first lines of foods were ready. The next week was going to be fun.

Sera kept her pranks harmless, mostly buckets of water falling on people's heads. Or Etrigan's favorite, the small piece of wood under Cullen's desk to make it wobble a bit.

Etrigan had called in every favor he had to get cooks from all over Thedas to come in for the week to give the villagers something special, and the council a bit of home. Cullen practically lived at the station making traditional Ferelden foods. Etrigan almost kissed the retired tavern cook from Markham when she made him a proper Marcher roast rabbit. Josephine offered her a job, cooking for the Inquisitor whenever he was in the keep.

Leliana complained she was going to gain so much weight from all the pastries. Josephine laughed and said she highly doubted that giving a very pointed look to Etrigan who turned a lovely shade of red suddenly finding his frozen fruit treat very interesting.

On the fourth night of the festivities the Mages, somehow rigged all the dragon skulls on the towers to breath different colors of fire. There was even dancing.

Etrigan walked up behind Leliana as she was finishing her dance with one of the blacksmith's little girls

"Lady Leliana, may I have the next dance?"

"Of course, Inquisitor." She moves to him and he playfully shakes his head knowing the children had been dancing with her for hours

"No, my Lady," He picks up the little girl spinning her "I meant with her"

He leans into his love to give her a chaste kiss "But please save me your next dance"

Leliana nods as he very dramatically begins to twirl around the makes shift dance space with the little girl, her giggles loud enough to almost drown out the music. The girl's father had been trying to get her to bed for a while so Etrigan danced her over to her father, then stood her on a table before kissing her hand and thanking her for the dance.

He made his way back to Leliana and sat next to her, not knowing they were both thinking the same thing about their future.

"I believe you owe me a dance, Inquisitor."

Etrigan smirked, "I do believe you are correct, Lady Nightingale"

He stood and straightened out his coat, bowing slightly and offering Leliana his hand. She smiled as she accepted. Standing she gave him a small curtsey. The inner circle of the Inquisition watching with fond smiles.

Cullen feeling a bit bold asked Cassandra for a dance, joined soon by Dorian and Fiona. Blackwall asked Sera and Etrigan went and kicked Krem in the keg until he went to ask Josephine for a dance. Dagna even got Varric out for a spin.

Everyone was late for council the next morning and most of the keep's staff was nursing a pretty decent hangover only to do it all over again the next two nights.

Saturday. Day seven of the celebrations Etrigan had tables set up in the courtyards for people to join the grand feast. Enough food to last for days had been delivered to every home or tent in the settlements just outside the keep.

Etrigan was in his study checking all his gifts for his friends. They had all agreed that it wouldn’t be forced, but while he was looking for something for Leliana he found the perfect gift for Cullen. He ended up getting something for nearly everyone.

The meal was an absolute delight, no one talked about work, or past issues. Etiquette it seemed ran deep through this crowd though. Everyone got something for the Inquisitor

Leliana got him a set of gauntlet blades, ironically, he got her a set of hidden blades as well only hers were boot knives. Etrigan had to laugh though. It seemed everyone was gifting his love with sharp objects, except Josephine, she gave Leliana a beautiful new trinket box.

Cassandra gifted him a new set of training leathers and he in turn managed to find her a set of books she hadn’t read yet.

Cullen gave Etrigan a book on the history of the Ferelden military. Etrigan gave him a new chess set. Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra had combined to gift the Commander a new shield. This one boldly marked with the Inquisition seal rather than the Templar seal.

Etrigan gave Josephine a quill made of glass to go with Leliana's new stationary set. Dorian gave her a lifetime pass to the Orlesian opera. Krem gave her the boat Etrigan found for him. The model had the old Montilyet family crest on it, Josie had been looking for one for years.

Josephine gave Krem a new armored binder made from dragon hide, Dorian quickly made the joke that it would provide coverage while providing coverage.

Etrigan handed a package to Leliana and she laughed as she opened Alistair’s gift. It was his own spy network's file on her as well as Etrigan's file. Leliana got up long enough to put both files on the fire and explain that it was a game she and Alistair played since he hated most of the agents working for him.

Etrigan then handed Fiona a small package and a letter. Also, from Alistair. Fiona had gotten Etrigan a book on the first Inquisition. He often went to her with questions about historical rumors he had heard.

Leliana got Dorian something he thought to never see again, an amulet that was his birthright but was lost to him when he left Tevinter. Etrigan had Tova make him a new blade for his staff that Dagna enchanted to make a stronger focal point for his spells.

Dagna got books on theoretical magic as well as copies of Alexius' notes. Dagna gave Etrigan candle sticks for his study that would light the candle whenever his or Leliana's keys opened the door.

Etrigan had one more gift for the council though.

"Last gift belongs to me. Bann Victor used to do this for Officers under his command, he tell them 'If you fail it’s all my fault, and if you succeed, I'll be the one to get the credit.' He used to give them personal token to thank them for that"

Etrigan went to his study and came out with a small box, he had color coded the velvet pouches earlier to make sure everyone got the right one. He set the bags at each of the council members first then a smaller one for Dorian Dagna and even Krem.

"Krem, Dagna and Dorian, though you three aren’t part of the council, I've come to rely on you as vital parts of what we do around here. The common bond for you three is that you all left home, everything you knew, because you knew there was more to life than what you were told or what you had been handed."

He nodded and they each opened their pouches, inside was a medallion with their homelands etched on one side and the Inquisition seal on the other.

"Whatever happens and wherever you go. You were here, you were a part of this, and the histories should show where you came from to get here."

Krem added his to his chain with Josie's help, Dagna hugged him. Dorian shook his hand and complained of dust in his eye.

"Council members, it’s your faith that made me Inquisitor. It’s your hard work that keeps the place running. History will remember the Inquisition. The people will remember the Inquisitor. I will remember you."

He nodded again, and each council member opened the velvet pouch to find a ring, Cullen's was the Templar shield with the Inquisition Seal.

Cassandra's had the Inquisition Seal over the Pentaghast crest.

Josephine's was the Montilyet crest with the Inquisition seal.

Alistair had informally adopted Leliana so hers held the Royal seal of Ferelden with the Inquisition seal.

Fiona teared up a bit when she saw hers, Etrigan felt the need to explain. "I made sure he was ok with it before I had it made, he said he offered a better explanation in his letter. If you need my study is right there."

Fiona nodded and excused herself, Etrigan opening the door for her. She went to his chair and opened the package from Alistair first. It was Maric's pendant, it had belonged to his mother. Slipping it on she read Alistair's letter

_Mother  
I can call you that here. Etrigan contacted me asking for permission to use the Therin crest for your council ring, as mages are stripped of any social rank in the circle. I agreed at once. I feel I should explain my gift though._

_Maric disappeared in 9:25 and was assumed dead, there was never any proof. In 9:38 I was given a very credible lead to him possibly still being alive. I followed it to Antiva City, which led me to the Tellani Swamps._

_From there I ended up in Tevinter. A Magister Named Alurian Titus, had held Maric prisoner in a machine that ran on blood magic. I met Maric in the fade._

_He thought I was a part of his dream. He showed me his dream. It was us. Cailen you and me, we were a proper family. I stupidly convinced him that he could leave the dream, but he couldn’t, that Maker damned machine had destroyed him._

_I took his sword and struck the orb that powered the machine and he was gone. I am so damned tired of Tevinter Magisters and wild witches ruining my family._

_Maric's first wife had died by my birth. The histories will remember my Mother as King Maric's second wife the Princess Consort Fiona Therin._

_If that clever boy from the Marches manages to save the world, either come home or settle somewhere I can bring grandchildren to visit you._

_Your Loving Son  
Alistair_

Etrigan was standing at the door, "He asked me to keep you safe because he doesn’t trust Anora. Leliana is looking into it. As a general rule I keep no secrets from Leliana, but Alistair is the one who told her. To my knowledge we're the only people who know."

Etrigan started to leave "The door will lock behind you. Take all the time you need..."

"No, I'm fine now. Thank you for the use of your space Inquisitor."

"When we aren’t working my friends call me 'Ety' or 'Etrigan' if we must, titles are only when we're at the war table or among foreign guests. We're a family here, broken and very blended but still a family"

Fiona nodded and followed Etrigan out of his study. He insisted on walking her back to her rooms just to make sure she was truly alright. As she bid him good night she had to agree with her son, Etrigan was indeed a clever boy.


	32. Chapter 30 The Western Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slight jump otherwise I'd have to write a few dozen chapters on daily life at Skyhold and I'm not that inventive, sorry.

It took three weeks to get word from Stroud about the goings on in the Western Approach, the scouts had left two weeks ago after Hawke started getting nervous. Etrigan had led a small force out this morning.

Stroud's letter had also mentioned an old Grey Warden fort that had been overrun by Venatori, so Cullen hand selected the force that would maintain the fort after it was captured.

Dorian wanted to go along to deal with the Venatori threat but insisted he would complain the whole time just to keep up appearances, there was also rumor of a high dragon.

Bull practically begged to come, seeing Leliana's look Etrigan agreed provided the Chargers went to scout the ruins at Haven in an attempt to recover the remains of their fallen and find any stragglers, Bull agreed quickly then ran to pack.

Varric had left with Hawke and where goeth the Inquisitor so goeth his shield. Cassandra was primed to lead the Inquisition forces into the field and take the fort.

The council agreed that once this Grey Warden business was dealt with then they would tackle the threat to Empress Celine of Orlais, for now Leliana had her people watching the Empress at all times.

For now, Leliana just sat biding her time for when a certain Charger came back from Haven, she had spoken to Etrigan and she trusted his judgement though he wasn’t sure really how the young man felt about Josie.

And he admitted that Josie was still cross with him for not stopping Leliana from sending people to destroy the contract on her life, he had no issues with it, she was family after all.

When the bells rang out that the Chargers were back, she sent a runner to collect the warrior.

Krem came up to the rookery looking scared. Leliana kept her face neutral.

"Lieutenant Aclassi, may I have a word?" She motioned to the seat in front of her at her table and sat at her usual seat when Krem sat down.

"I notice you've paid Lady Montilyet quite a number of compliments."

"Yes, I enjoy her company very much." It was taking everything Krem had not to stutter.

"An entanglement with our Ambassador seems most unwise. I asked Josephine to join the Inquisition because we needed a diplomat. Not so she could be toyed with."

"Whatever is between me and Josephine is none of your concern" Leliana heard the fear in his voice.

"I disagree, Lieutenant, I brought her here. While it would be petty of me to tamper with your supper over this, she is a very good friend. Josephine is no stranger to courtly intrigue. But love? There she is an innocent. She has no idea you are truly attracted to her. If, indeed, you are."

"What do you have against the idea of me being attracted to Josephine?"

“I have not known you long. Neither has Josephine. Her heart is easily carried away. I want to be sure it is taken by someone who truly cares. So, if you feel anything towards Josephine, I want to know"

"Yes, I'm very attracted to Josephine." She could hear the fear in his voice

"Is that so? Whatever is between you, I ask that you treat her with kindness. For her sake, as well as yours."

"Whatever happens I'm glad to see Josephine has concerned friends here"

"The Inquisitor and I have so few true friends these days. Those that are left we...deeply cherish. I will not trouble you any further..."

She stood waiting for Krem to stand as well “...But I do watch over my friends."

Turning back to her work she dismissed him, "Good Day, Lieutenant."

Krem walked calmly until he was out of her sight line then she smiled when she heard him running the rest of the way from the tower.

He ran alright. Straight to Josephine's office. That’s twice he's been threatened over his attraction to her, so maybe they ought to figure this thing out before either the Spymaster of the Inquisitor kill him.

When Josephine looked up and saw him standing there she smiled until she saw the look of dread on his face, "Krem is everything alright?"

"Well Leliana just gave me quite the speech."

"What about"

"About us"

Josephine sighs with exasperation, "Oh, she is impossible. Might we discuss this somewhere more private?" Krem nodded quickly and Josephine led him to the war room, bolting the door behind them.

"What did she say?"

"It wasn’t just her. The Inquisitor got to me a few weeks ago."

Josephine made him tell her everything that both Etrigan and Leliana had said. After his tale she wasn’t sure who she was going to yell at first.

"Leliana said I was 'an innocent in love'?" Josephine was pacing

"More of less"

"Of all the...I'm quite capable of understanding our association. I've never thought your intentions were overly romantic, Krem, I assure you."

Krem furrowed his brow, "Perhaps I should have composed a ballad then. Or sent roses."

"What? You mean you do...We've only just…I didn’t wish to presume you harbored any tender feelings for me"

"I have no objections. Presume away."

"But we haven’t even known each other a few short months. How can you declare this liking for me after such a brief time together?"

"I've never met anyone whose presence affects me like you do. Perhaps it just means I'm a hopeless romantic but there you have it"

Josephine smiled shyly at him "I would not object to a... Closer relationship between us, Lieutenant. If that sounds agreeable to you"

Krem smiled back, "I'm actually quite glad Leliana prompted this talk"

"I suppose she was right after all." Shaking her head, she added "Please don’t tell her I said that"

"I wouldn’t dream of it"

By the time Etrigan and crew made it to the Western Approach, it would have been the biggest understatement in Thedas to say the Inquisitor was irritable. The only reprieve anyone got was while he slept, Cassandra had begged Leliana to send a runner with something that smelt of her to catch up with them after the first few nights at camp when Etrigan was snapping at everyone after not sleeping for days.

Leliana knew what cause his discomfort, between reading his mother's history, learning his own true lineage, and still being plagued by night terrors of what he saw in that dark future, sleep was a rare commodity for her love.

She sent Cassandra back a new bed roll stuffed with things that had been soaked in her perfume as well as several runes Dagna made that would mimic the smell for him as long as he carried them.

Most nights however Cassandra still found him isolated from the rest of camp, furiously studying the books his ancestors wrote for his eyes alone or praying for just a few hours of peace, so he could sleep.

Tonight, at the forward camp was no different, except he actually spoke to her instead of simply tolerating yet ignoring her presence.

"King Wilhelm accepted the writ provided by the Inquisition proclaiming the heir of House Etrigan alive."

"What about the heir's wish to remain hidden for his own safety?"

"Also accepted. It was written in my own hand. I asked the King to send half of my inheritance to finance the Inquisition, as the people in charge are all very pious and wish to see justice for the murder of the divine. Josephine should be receiving it soon."

"That was very generous of you, Ety. Thank you."

"Even if I wasn’t the Inquisitor, Cass, I believe in the cause and I have no desire for the coin"

"Is there anything I can help you with tonight?"

"I have a question you might answer. It has no correct or incorrect response, only personal belief." He looked up and when Cassandra nodded he continued.

"Do you believe there are any walking Thedas now in which the blood of Andraste flows through their veins?"

Cassandra was shocked by his question, but she did have thoughts on it. "The Chantry teaches that Andraste had two daughters, but all records of the younger daughter and her children were destroyed or lost."

"Destroyed. By Andraste herself and Vivial. The last confirmed descendent of Andraste was, Athena of Barindur, she was murdered in 4:29 Black. The Left Hand of the Divine did the job herself, tacked wristlet coated in poison."

"That information is in those books?" Etrigan nodded

"My family has protected the blood of Andraste for twelve generations, all leading to the birth of Andraste's true heir, the one destined to change the very course of the world. The other family is the descendants of Havard the Ageis. If any yet live."

Cassandra was shocked even more when she saw understanding in her friend's face as though the words his mother left for him made every mystery in his life make sense.

"Do the books say when?"

"Only that..." He read aloud from the book in his lap,

_"When the time has come all three lines will be united again. Mine is the tool of change, sent by the Maker to clear the path. The Scion is the change, whose hand will begin to lead us to His grace once more. The Ageis will ensure the survival of the other two. And when we've completed our task we'll grow happy and old, our lines to continue until the cycle begins again"_

Etrigan set the book back down and looked at Cassandra, "This is the destiny my mother spoke of to me, the books are passed from mother to daughter, until an anomaly in the blood line."

Etrigan gestured down his own body "I'd say being the first son born to this line in twelve generations is a pretty big Maker - damned anomaly"

"And now you are the Inquisitor..."

"With at least one person from every major faction in Thedas at my side. If Mother's words are true. The Chantry in ruins, Thedas in chaos..." He sighed, "I don’t know Cass, maybe I'm so desperate to connect with her somehow that I read her words and see what I need to or want to see that would have made her proud of me"

Cassandra stood and took the book from his lap "Enough reading for one night. But before I go I will ask you one question. Do not think about your answer, just feel."

She waited until he was watching her, “You have read your mother's words written by her own hand and the hands of those that came before her. Do you believe them?"

Etrigan didn’t hesitate "Yes. I was raised by a Grand Cleric of the Chantry and have every reason to doubt these words. Yet I believe them with every part of my soul and if the Scion is alive and out there, I will ensure their task is done."

Cassandra kissed his head on her way out of his tent, "Goodnight Ety"

"Thank you, Cass." Etrigan slept dreamlessly that night.

When Etrigan woke the next morning he stayed silent as he heard Dorian speaking to Varric?

"So Varric, are you and Cassandra..."

The shock in Varric's voice almost had Etrigan laughing. "What? No! Why would you even ask that?"

"Truly?" Dorian sounded honestly amazed. "Bizarre."

Cassandra just sounded murderous. "I'm right here!"

"See?" Dorian said. "She's right there. What are you waiting for?"

Varric tried to end it civilly "Just because two people dislike each other doesn't mean they're about to kiss, Sparkler."

"Not according to your books."

"Don't mistake me for that hack who wrote Hard in Hightown II. I can spell."

That did it. From across the camp the trio could hear Etrigan's laughter. He emerged soon after tears streaming down his face at the sheer absurdity of the idea.

Etrigan was still laughing when he met up with Harding to see how bad the situation really was in this Maker forsaken desert

"We've sighted Warden activity to the southwest, but no one's been close enough to figure out what they're doing." Harding was pointing to marked locations on the maps while checking her notes. "Between sandstorms and the vicious wildlife, we haven't made it far out here." She sighed. "One of my men got too close to a poison hot spring and gave me a slightly delirious report of a high dragon flying overhead. In short: this might just be the worst place in the entire world. Be careful out there."

Etrigan couldn’t believe his luck, from absurd to ludicrous in less than an hour. "Oh, is that all?"

"We intercepted a Venatori messenger and 'persuaded' him to give up the orders he was carrying. We have them here. This entire place..." Harding shuddered. "It just feels like something's not right. Be careful."

They heard the loud screech of the high dragon and everyone would swear Bull never sounded happier, "We're fighting her, right? Tell me we're fighting her, boss."

Etrigan just shrugged, "Probably, otherwise it’s just one more annoying thing trying to kill me."

Another ruined shirt later and Thedas was short one higher dragon. Bull was positively giddy about the whole thing, throughout the entire ordeal he just kept say "You're the best Boss" over and over. They had found a researcher from the University that paid them handsomely for the dragon's remains so at least Etrigan would get a few new shirts out of the deal. Unfortunately, that had to go through the dragon to get to the tower where they were meeting Hawke and Stroud.

Stroud ran up to meet them while Hawke kept watch.

"I'm glad you made it Inquisitor. I fear they've already started the ritual"

When they joined Hawke, he was almost vibrating with rage “Blood magic, I'd wager. You can smell it..." He snarled. "Or see the corpses." He pointed towards the tower

"You take point. I'll guard your backs." Etrigan nodded and drew his blades

The sight that greeted them made Etrigan sick.

"Wait..." A Warden was backing away from another. "No." Demons stood by Wardens, and dead bodies everywhere.

A man in Tevinter style clothing stood on a dais. "Warden-Commander Clarel's orders were clear."

"This is wrong," the Warden said.

"Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death..."

"I'm sorry." The other Warden drove his blade into the pleading man.

The Tevinter smirked. "...sacrifice." The Warden tore the veil and brought forth a rage demon. "Good. Now bind it, just as I showed you."

The Warden performed his rite, as the demon went to his side his eyes glowed red. Both joined the others to the side as the Tevinter pointed and spoke to Etrigan.

"Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service."

Stroud answered first. "You're no Warden."

"But you are." Erimond sighed. "The one Clarel let slip. And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"

Etrigan was getting really tired of arrogant pricks being their usually charming selves "Looks like you've already done some of my work for me"

"What him?" Erimond sneered, "We just needed his blood. Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the Wardens feel a bit of remorse?" He smiled and played his hand

"Wardens, hands up." The Wardens raised their hands. "Hands down." They lowered their hands.

Stroud was livid, "Corypheus has taken their minds"

Erimond just kept smiling, "They did this to themselves. You see, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked everywhere for help."

"Even Tevinter"

"Yes." Erimond was actually enjoying himself. "And since it was my master who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared." He tapped his chin. "I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan..." He smirked again. "Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake."

It was Etrigan's turned to smile, "I was beginning to wonder when the demon army would be mentioned" Etrigan saw the Venatori's eyes were glowing red just like the Wardens

Erimond looked shocked for a moment. "You know about it, did you? Well, then, here you are." He started to gloat again.

"Sadly, for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They're now my master's slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas."

Etrigan was going to enjoy killing this one "Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?"

"The Elder One commands the Blight. He is not commanded by it, like the mindless darkspawn. The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool."

"Somebody's certainly a tool," Varric muttered.

Erimond just wouldn’t shut up "As for me: while the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venatori, will be his god-kings here in the world."

Etrigan had enough, "You think you can stand against me with just demons and a fade rift? Did your master not mention what I did to his breach?"

The smirk was back, "He did. He also noted what he did to you at Haven." Erimond held up his hand sending a red wave of energy at Etrigan causing the mark to flare and making him fall to his knees.

"The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. The mark you bear? The Anchor that lets you pass safely through the Veil? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade."

While the Venatori talked Etrigan focused his will through the mark to break the hold on him sending out a burst of energy of his own and sending the Venatori to his ass

"When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be -" Erimond yelped in shock as Etrigan sent him flying. And like the coward Etrigan thought he was Erimond shouted to the Wardens as he picked himself up and ran away

"Kill them!"  The Iron Bull and the Inquisitor had matching smiles on their faces as they walked towards the demons. Play time!

"So..." Hawke smiled as he pulled his sword from a rage demon. "That went well."

Stroud hung his head, "You were correct. Through their ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus"

"And the Warden warriors?" Stroud just motions around them "Oh, of course. It's not real blood magic until someone gets sacrificed."

"Human sacrifice, demon summoning..." Etrigan was starting to lose his temper again. "Who looks at this and thinks it's a good idea?" Most days his job was total bullshit.

"The Wardens were wrong, Hawke, but they had their reasons."

Hawke folded his arms and glared. "All blood mages do." He glared. "Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions..." He shook his head. "And it never matters. In the end, you are always alone with your actions."

Stroud chose not to argue and instead spoke to Etrigan, "I believe I know where the Wardens are, Your Worship. Erimond fled in that direction." He said pointing North, "There’s an abandoned Warden fortress that way. Adamant."

Etrigan nodded, "Good thinking, Ser Stroud. I want these Wardens. Corypheus cannot be allowed to get his hands on an army of demons"

Hawke spoke up "The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other Wardens are there. We'll meet you back at Skyhold"

Etrigan stopped him, "No, by tomorrow morning I plan to be in control of Griffon Wing Keep. Meet us there, I have an entire garrison of our forces waiting for my command to take the stronghold, so we'll have back up at the fortress."

Stroud and Hawke took off after Erimond before Etrigan addressed the others, "Let’s go get us another castle."

They made it to the keep just after nightfall and while he hated her being in danger Etrigan was pleased to see Leliana with Cullen and Rylen.

"You have a plan Commander?"

Leliana spoke up first, "Our scouts found an old well line under the keep that will grant us stealth entry. Bones and Ghost are only awaiting your command, Inquisitor."

Etrigan’s gave a dark look to the structure, "Send the signal, I want the Venatori out of that stronghold"

They all watched as a green flare went up followed soon after by a red one. The green was for the former Rangers and the red was for the Chargers.

They had a little bit of time so Leliana tugged hard enough on his coat to get Etrigan's attention, when he turned to face her she motioned with her head behind them, slipping away she led them to her tent.

He sighed happily when he saw his things had been sent from the forward camp, "Cassandra's been telling on me I see." There was no anger to his voice, he was actually touched someone cared enough.

Leliana hummed in reply as she pushed him onto a crate and cut off the rest of his burned shirt "Sending you out to play with Bull is wreaking havoc on your wardrobe, my Love."

"At least we got paid for this dragon" She still had her dagger out, so he sat a little straighter and held still. Leliana dug through his pack until she found his shave oil, pouring some into her hands to warm it before she ran it over the back of his head and areas of his face.

Even though it had only been several weeks most would see them and assume Leliana and Etrigan had spent years together, such was the way they were.

Leliana enjoyed the mundane things such as cutting his hair and shopping for his clothes and Etrigan just loved it when Leliana was happy. If he could make her smile once every day, then he felt he was doing at least one thing right that day.

They didn’t need to speak while she worked, just happy to be back in each other's company for this short while when their work overlapped. When she was done she cleaned up the back of his head and neck then his face while he smirked at her.

"Now my beautiful little bird, may I have a proper greeting?" She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Now that I've found you under all that hair, of course." Etrigan spent the next few hours telling her about what he read in his mother's books and what had happened at the Tevinter ritual tower. There they stayed until Cassandra came to find them.

"Ety. Leli. The keep is ours."

Etrigan stood as Leliana handed him a new shirt "Well then, let’s go redecorate. I'm sure Leli will hate everything."

Cullen was waiting for them and laughed "Even I know that Venatori clashes with the world not ending." They all laughed as they went to claim their new outpost.

Etrigan was a little shocked to see that even Josephine was in the approach, "Who in the void is running Skyhold?" Leliana just hugged him

"Josie and I are head back in the morning Love." Etrigan accepted that for now but they all knew there would be words when he got back. Captain Rylen tried to give Etrigan the keep commander's quarters, but he declined.

"Rylen I'm not staying here long term, you are. Cullen trusts you to be our eyes and ears here. You earned those quarters."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Honestly Etrigan was wanting to go back to the tent he had been in with Leliana before, looking over the ramparts he smiled when he saw it hadn’t been broken down.

"I thought you might need a little quiet tonight my Love." Leliana come up behind him hugging his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. She ran her hand down his arm until she could lace her fingers with his. "Shall we?"

Pulling him away from the wall and leading him through the keep. As they got closer to the tent, he heard voices inside. Etrigan stopped and when Leliana looked at him she just smiled giving him a moment to figure out who was in the tent.

When she pulled him inside, Cullen Cassandra Josephine Dorian and Varric were waiting.

"It’s a week early but you won’t be back in time, so Happy Birthday Cousin!" Josephine stepped forward and hugged him.

"He scratched the back of his head, "You know with everything going on I honestly forgot it was coming." They all took turns hugging him, even Dorian who they had learned was actually a distant relation to House Trevelyan.

After they all teased him for forgetting his own birthday he got his gifts.

Cassandra gave him a copy of the Chant of Light in Nevarran, so that he could better learn the language. "It’s something you already know by heart, so the words should be easier to translate"

Etrigan hugged her "Its perfect Cass. Thank you."

Josephine had used her new contacts in the Anderfels to find a crest ring from House Etrigan, and when he read the inscription _Nico Etrigan_ it had actually been his grandfather's ring. "It took surprising little for the King to part with it. In fact, he sent a note asking the new Duke Etrigan wear it in good health so that he may one day return home as well as a personal note for you" Josie handed him the note from the King.

 _Cousin Lysander,_  
When Ambassador Montilyet contacted me, at first, I thought it a hoax until I received your letter as well. Your grandfather Nico held out hope you would return until his death ten years ago. Just last year I took this very ring off bandits who dared try to steal from the palace. It is with great pride that I return to you this ring. Your birthright. I pray the Inquisition keeps you safe until you can return home to us and we may greet you as kin. Yet till that day may the Maker watch over you and Andraste guide you  
Warmest regards, your cousin  
King Wilhelm Augustin

His hands shook as he tried to put the ring on so Leliana did it for him and he just hugged his cousin unable to say anything beyond "Josie. I.." She just kissed his temple and patted his back.

Dorian gave Etrigan his gift next saying "It’s actually for you and Leliana both since for some reason, your idea of a romantic evening is giving him a haircut and a shave. At least now it'll be proper."

It was actually a very handsome shave kit, it had three different sized razors a small pair of shears a comb a brush and a mirror. "Thank you, Dorian, this is remarkable. I've never seen one like it."

"And you never will again. Brilliant girl that Dagna, she also made a smaller one with only one razor, smaller shears a comb and a mirror, for when you travel." He held it up for Etrigan to see the case before setting it on his pack.

Cullen was next, a brand-new care kit for his blades and armor, "With as much as you go play with dragons I thought this a good idea"

Etrigan laughed and shook Cullen’s hand, "Probably! Thank you Cullen"

Varric got him a complete history of the Anderfels, being one of the few who knew everything, "Since you know where you're from now, I figured you might want to know about the place itself."

"Wonderful, Thank you Varric"

Finally, it was Leliana's turn, she actually had a few gifts for him, but the rest would wait until he got back to Skyhold. She kissed his cheek as she handed him the package, "Do try not to drop a mountain on this one would you Darling?" When he opened it, he started smiling.

Leliana had gotten Harding's mother to make him a new coat. Two actually one sleeved and one in his preferred sleeveless, and both could be flipped inside out to make a second coat.

"They're drakeskin one side is in the blues of House Etrigan, the other the greens of House Trevelyan. You are Lysander Etrigan. And you are Etrigan Trevelyan. You never have to choose who to be because you are both."

"I love them." He leaned over to kiss her. "Thank you, my Love."

Not long after everyone retired for the night leaving Etrigan alone with Leliana, as she tied the tent closed so that no one could open it from inside, "You do have one more gift to open tonight, my Lord"

"Oh really?"

Leliana just hummed in agreement

"Do I get to open it now?"

"Of course, my Lord, it would be awful to tell you about it and not let you have your gift" She giggled as he lifted her off her feet, her legs wrapping around his waist. Etrigan smiled, he wasn’t sleeping tonight either.

The next morning patrol units would swear they heard very unlady like shrieks of laughter coming from the Spymaster and near blasphemous language from the Inquisitor until almost dawn

When Etrigan and Leliana got into the command center of the fort, Stroud and Hawke had joined them along with the rest of the council and Varric. Etrigan whistled to Bull and Dorian to come join them, they were going to be a part of this too, so they needed to hear the plans.

"Adamant Fortress has stood against the darkspawn since the time of the Second Blight." Leliana was first with maps and records of the fortress.

"Fortunately, for us, that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment." Cullen almost seemed happy. "A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls. And thanks to our lady ambassador..." He turned towards Josephine.

"Lady Seryl of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They've already delivered the trebuchets."

"That is the good news." Leliana sighed

"None of that accounts for the Wardens summoning a giant demon army." Etrigan stated

"That is the bad news." Leliana shrugged.

Cullen nodded. "The Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons..."

Leliana held up a stack of notes. "I found records of Adamant's construction. There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle."

"That's good." Cullen examined the documents. "We may not be able to defeat them outright..." He looked to Etrigan. "But if we cut off reinforcements, we can carve you a path to Warden-Commander Clarel."

Etrigan sighed sadly. "Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed."

"Our soldiers know the risks, Inquisitor." Josephine's voice, though soft, was resolute. "And they know what they're fighting for."

"It'll be hard-fought, no way around it." Cullen set Leliana's notes down. "But we'll get that gate open."

Josephine's face became hopeful. "It's also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause."

Leliana shook her head. "The warriors may be willing to listen to reason, though I doubt that they will turn against Clarel directly. The mages, however, are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death."

"We've built the siege engines and readied our forces, Inquisitor." Cullen assured. "Give the word and we march on Adamant."

Etrigan nodded and dismissed everyone to get ready for the battle.


	33. Chapter 31 Here Lies the Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where 30 left off

Etrigan saw Leliana and Josephine off and as soon as they were out of sight got teased mercilessly by his friends for the rather large obvious bite mark on his collar bone. He flipped them all off and went to put on his armor, he would be walking into Adamant with Cullen once the siege had begun.

He pulled his chain from inside his shirt and slipped his Aunt's ring off. Etrigan kissed the ring and put it on his right hand next to his Grandfather's ring. Running the thumb of his left hand over them as he spoke, "I can only wish I'm even a bit like the man you both hoped I'd grow into"

Cullen stuck his head into the tent, "Ety..." When Etrigan looked up "Its time, Inquisitor"

"Let’s go Commander" Etrigan led the way to the front barking orders as he went, "Bull you're here helping to hold the keep until we return. Rangers! Today you're part of the Bull's Chargers"

"Yes, Inquisitor!"

"Cassandra, Dorian and Varric you're with me" Turning to Hawke and the Warden, "Gentlemen, I am not your leader, you may join the fray when you are ready."

The borrowed trebuchets were firing in waves keeping the corrupted Wardens confused on where the next strike would come from while Cullen lead the charge at the ram. Etrigan waited for the gate to give way, shaking himself out and clearing his mind of all else but perfect recall of the maps Leliana had shown him. He heard the wood splinter. A Warden shouts "Pull back! They're through!"

It was time.

"All right, Inquisitor. You have your way in. Best make use of it." Cullen held his sword ready to fight. "We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can. Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He's assisting them until you arrive"

A scream from above them has them both looking up to see an Inquisition soldier get thrown from the battlements by a shade demon.

Cullen shook his head. "There's too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold. If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance." He jogged back to the battering ram, giving orders as he passed his men.

Using the plan, they cooked up on the way over, Etrigan was flanked by Dorian and Varric with Cassandra at point, that way they had their ranged attacks and their close attacks while no one was left unguarded.

Fighting level by level until they got to the battlements and Etrigan played a game 'who was the bigger show off"

Hawke smiled "I thought your men could use some help up here"

Etrigan smiled back "Good work. Stay with my forces and see that they survive this"

"I'll keep the demons off them as best I can"

With a nod Etrigan vaulted over the ramparts into the belly of the fortress to save Wardens that were being attacked by enslaved Wardens. After the demons were defeated the Wardens turned their blades on Etrigan, who very calmly lowered his own blades.

"The Inquisition is here to stop Clarel, not to kill Wardens. If you fall back, you won't be harmed."

"All right. My men will stay back. We want no part of this." The senior Warden of the group spoke up. "Deal with Clarel as you must."

When the other caught up with him Stroud took the lead to guide them into the heart of the fortress, when they got there they could only hope it wasn’t too late.

Clarel was atop a platform trying to rally the Wardens that hadn’t surrendered to the Inquisition and to make Etrigan's day worse there was a fade rift between her and the Wardens

"Wardens, we are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect."

Erimond was beside her trying to get her to hurry "The Inquisition is inside, Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony."

"These men and women are giving their lives, magister. That might mean little in Tevinter, but for the Wardens, it is a sacred duty." She turned behind her as an old battle wounded Warden approached. Clarel's voice softened. "It has been many long years, my friend."

"Too many, Clarel. If my sword arm can no longer serve the Wardens, then my blood will have to do." He saluted her.

"It will." She stepped behind him and slit his throat.

Erimond saw Etrigan and yelled out to the Wardens "Stop them. We must complete the ritual."

Etrigan held up his hand stopping everyone from moving and stepped forward, "It’s done Clarel. There will be no ritual and no demon army"

Erimond countered, "Then the Blight rises with no Wardens left to stop it and the whole world dies! Is that what you want? And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty."

"Clarel, if you complete that ritual, you're doing exactly what Erimond wants."

Erimond smirked thinking he'd won. "What, fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that?"

"We make the sacrifices no one else will." Clarel stepped up. "Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them."

Stroud yelled back at his Commander, "And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus"

Clarel was stunned "Corypheus? But he's dead."

Erimond stepped behind Clarel speaking into her ear "These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel."

For a moment Etrigan held a breath of hope that the woman hadn’t completely lost her mind until she stepped forward again. "Bring it through."

"Please, I have seen more than my share of blood magic." Hawke pleaded. "It is never worth the cost."

Stroud tried one last time to get his comrades to see reason, "I trained half of you myself! Do not make me kill you to stop this madness."

On the platform, Erimond was already celebrating. "Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength."

Etrigan tried again to get through to them "Listen to me. I have no quarrel with the Wardens. I have spared those I could. I don't want to kill you, but you're being used..."

He stepped towards them slowly "And some of you know it, don't you?"

A dark-skinned man in Warden blue slowly nodded. "The mages who've done the ritual? They're not right. They were my friends, but now they're like puppets on a string."

Clarel spoke to him from above "You cannot let fear sway your mind, Warden Chernoff."

Hawke openly challenged her "He's not afraid. You are. You're afraid that you ordered all these brave men and women to die for nothing."

Stroud saw his chance to sway them, "I honor your bravery, my brothers and sisters. But this is not the way. You have been tricked.

The Wardens turned to face Clarel who was beginning to doubt. Erimond started to panic.

"Clarel, we have come so far. You're the only one who can do this."

Etrigan saw the moment her resolve faltered, that had them. "Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed."

Erimond back away from Clarel holding up his staff, his true intentions now clear, "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally." He slammed the butt of his staff into the stone as he faced Etrigan, "My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor. He sent me this to welcome you."

In the distance the shrill call of a dragon could be heard. Hawke, Varric and Etrigan all had the same thought "Shit"

Erimond called forth demons to attack, then took off running Clarel on his trail. Stroud and Hawke stayed to help the Wardens as Etrigan took off after Clarel. Hawke screaming, "Go we'll catch up, you have to stop them"

As Etrigan ran after them the Wardens were now fighting alongside the Inquisition. Running along the outer edge of the keep he had to dodge that damned dragon a few times before he finally caught up to Clarel. Her magic was greater than Erimond’s and she had him on his knees at the edge of a rather steep drop.

"You. You've destroyed the Grey Wardens."

Erimond laughed even as he lay unable to pick himself up, he laughed "You did that to yourself, your stupid bitch. All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes. And you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody."

Clarel hit him with another bolt of energy sliding him closer to the edge, Erimond spit the blood out of his mouth "You could have served a new god."

She held her staff high to deliver the final blow "I will never serve the Blight."

The dragon swooped in, grabbing Clarel in its jaws. Landing on a tower and shaking its head like an animal with its kill. Etrigan heard her scream before the dragon threw her aside and began to move towards him. Cassandra was at his side in an instant.

Clarel was somehow still alive but not for long. She lay between the Inquisitor and the dragon. Etrigan heard her speaking the creed of the Grey Wardens, "In war, victory..." as she rolled onto her back, "In peace, vigilance..."

Seeing the energy of her magic build in her hand, Etrigan whispered "No" as the dragon passed over Clarel, it was already too late "In death..." She blasted the dragon with the last of her life force, "...Sacrifice" The dragon shrieked in agony as it flailed into the stone causing the already crumbling bridge they were on to shatter Etrigan pushed Cassandra and Stroud behind him

"Run"

Dorian tripped but Stroud grabbed him and threw him forwards as the bridge collapsed, Etrigan slid forward on his stomach and caught Stroud's arm, for a second, he thought they were all safe. He was wrong. As he saw his friends falling his left hand shot out ahead of him and a rift opened swallowing them all.

When Etrigan opened his eyes, he was floating, he reached out to touch the ceiling above him and the ground shifted making him land hard, grunting "Ow bad idea."

Cassandra was picking herself up off the ground, Dorian helped Varric up after brushing himself off, then Etrigan looked up to see Stroud standing on a piece of floating...something sideways... And Hawke was above him inverted. Hawke and Etrigan both scratched their heads.

Stroud looked around cautiously, "Where are we?"

Etrigan shrugged, "We were falling."

Cassandra stepped beside him, "Perhaps we landed."

Hawke had managed to right himself "If this is the afterlife the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker's bosom."

Despite the gravity of their situation Etrigan laughed until Stroud spoke.

"No, the Inquisitor used the mark to open a rift. We fell through, I believe we are in the fade."

Hawke raised a brow, "The fade looked much different the last time I was here."

Dorian smiled, "First time I was in the fade, it looked like a castle filled with gold and silks. I met a marvelous desire demon, as I recall. We chatted and ate grapes before he attempted to possess me."

Hawke looked at Etrigan, "The stories say you walked out of the fade at Haven. Did it look like this?"

Etrigan was in a mild panic, none of his sense were working, the strange glow to the rocks and random floating things and the persistent fog. He was essentially blind.

"I don’t know, I still can’t remember the last time I was here."

Varric was still looking around "Is this really what it's like when you dream? How do you people ever sleep?"

Stroud looked towards the rift in the sky. "In our world the rift the demons came through was in the main hall. Can we escape the same way?"

Etrigan shrugged, "Beats waiting around for the demons to come find us. Let’s move."

Dorian stayed close to Etrigan knowing what was wrong with the Inquisitor, "My trips to the fade don’t usually leave feeling the need to bathe"

Cassandra kept her sword handy on Etrigan's other side, "Imagine to walk in the fade and survive"

"So, we survived, good to know." Varric wasn’t impressed, "Hey Hawke remember the last time we were here?"

"Oh, how could I forget? My closest friends showed such loyalty in the face of a demon's temptations." Hawke rolled his eyes

"Well, they got better. Some of them."

As they walked towards the rift demons attacked but Etrigan could see these were different, they seemed to shimmer before appearing. Then there were the damned puzzles. There was no telling how long they were walking as they climbed a stone staircase and Etrigan froze everyone slamming into him. Once everyone saw what he was looking at they too just stared in awe.

Stroud couldn’t believe what he was seeing, "By the Maker. Could that be...?"

Divine Justinia nodded. "I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion."

Cassandra took a step forward looking ready to cry. "Divine Justinia? Most Holy?"

"Cassandra." The Divine's face was warm and kind when she looked at the seeker.

"Cassandra, you knew the Divine. Is this really her?" Etrigan kind of wanted it to be real

"I..." Cassandra's face held hope. "I don't know. It is said the souls of the dead pass through the Fade and sometimes linger, but..." Cassandra shook her head. "We know the spirits lie. Be wary, Inquisitor."

"I fear the Divine is indeed dead." Stroud hung his head. "It is likely we face a spirit... Or a demon."

"You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves." The Divine Waved to them "In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have."

"Surely you can understand our concerns and explain what you are" Hawke stepped forward "How hard is it to answer one question? I'm a human, and you are..."

"I am here to help you." The Divine turned to Etrigan. "You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor."

"The real Divine would have no way of knowing I'd been made Inquisitor"

"I know because I have examined memories like yours, stolen by the demons that serves Corypheus." She explained. "It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? It's work."

Stroud was ready, "I would gladly avenge the insult this Nightmare dealt my brethren"

"You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair."

Etrigan asked "Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?"

"I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself." The Divine's voice was level. "But the Nightmare serves willingly, for Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the magisters who unleashed the First Blight upon the world, was he not? Every child's cry as the Archdemon circles, every dwarf's whimper in the Deep Roads..." She sighed. "The Nightmare has fed well."

Etrigan had to ask, "So we're really in the fade?”

The Divine answered him, "Yes"

"And this is the lair of a Nightmare demon?"

"Yes"

"And its nearby?"

"Yes"

"And that’s the big demon Erimond was trying to bring through?”

"Yes"

Etrigan started laughing "Well...." Until he stopped, "Shit."

The divine nodded, Etrigan kept going "Can you help us get out of the Fade?"

"That is why I found you. When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it." She pointed at several green spheres of light floating randomly. "These are your memories, Inquisitor."

When Etrigan approached the spheres they erupted into wraiths, Etrigan destroyed the first and held his marked hand to it as it returned to a sphere of light. After he caught all four, he felt like his head was going to explode and the memories came rushing back.

_The Divine hung in the air, held aloft by magic. Held aloft by the magic of a half dozen Gray Wardens. Corypheus strode forward, holding the orb in his hand. "Now is the hour of our victory."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Justinia stared at the Wardens. "You of all people?"_

_"Keep the sacrifice still." Corypheus held out the orb, and it began to glow faintly. The energy surrounding Justinia seemed to pulse and change._

_"Someone help me."_

_The door opened. Etrigan ran in. "What's going on here?"_

_Corypheus turned to look at him, and Justinia took advantage of his distraction to strike the orb from his hand. It rolled, and he caught it in his hand. The marked hand. The orb surged power into him, and he cried out in pain. Corypheus ran towards him, and the memory faded._

Stroud shook himself out from seeing Etrigan's memory, "So your mark did not come from Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual"

The Divine filled in the missing pieces, "Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil, use the Anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City." She hung her head. "Not for the Old Gods but for himself." She Faced Etrigan. "When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon you instead."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

They were no closer to ending this then they had been months ago, Etrigan could feel himself slipping, "That tells me nothing. Not about Corypheus or a weakness for the demon..." He started pacing "Or even a way out of here. All it tells me is that I should break his damned orb next time it starts glowing."

The Divine remained calm through his tirade "Yet even that information may one day help you." She took pity on him "You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead."

As the Divine vanished Hawke and Stroud were beginning to fight

"Something troubles you Hawke?"

"Those were Grey Wardens holding The Divine in that vision." Hawke eyed Stroud. "Their actions led to her death."

"I assumed he had taken their minds. As you have seen him do before. Come we can argue after we escape this dark place"

Hawke's voice was barely above a growl "Oh, I intend to."

Cassandra asked no one in particular. "Could that truly have been the Most Holy?"

Stroud answered, "I do not know. We have survived thus far, perhaps she did as well. She seems interested in helping us, that much is clear."

Hawke added, "And what of the demon she mentioned? This demon sounds dangerous."

"Sounds like it preys on fear," Varric said, "Stealing people's memories. That’s low. Even for a demon. Memories make us what we are. A monster that takes them away? I don’t want to think about that."

"After what it did to my fellow Wardens" Stroud lamented, "I pray we find a way to strike it down"

After a time going farther into the fade towards the rift, following the trail left by the Divine a voice rings out.

"Ah, we have a visitor. Some foolish little boy comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from his shoulders. You should have thanked me and left you fear where it lay. Forgotten. You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fears is me."

More demons attacked, and the voice still taunted "But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten."

Another staircase and the disembodied voice started to mock them. "But perhaps I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition." It laughed.

"Greetings Dorian. It is Dorian isn’t it? For a moment I mistook you for your father."

Dorian bristled as he threw lighting at another creature, "Rather uncalled for"

The voice chose a new target, "Your Inquisitor is a fraud Cassandra. Yet more evidence there is no Maker. That all your faith has been for naught."

Cassandra drove her sword threw a shade demon, "Die in the void demon."

"Once again, Hawke is in danger because of you, Varric. You found the red lyrium. You brought Hawke here..."

"Just keep talking, Smiley." Varric's voice was dangerously low

"Warden Stroud. How must it feel to devote your whole life to the Wardens, only to watch them fall. Or worse to know you were responsible for their destruction? When the next Blight comes will they curse your name?"

Stroud used his shield to bash a rather large spider, at least Etrigan thought it was a spider "With the Maker's blessing we will end the wretched beast."

"Do you think you mattered, Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn't even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Isabela is going to die, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about."

Hawke just rolled his eyes and shrugged "Well, that's going to grow tiresome quickly."

Dorian figured out why Etrigan kept seeing the shift in the demons, "Personalized little terrors, we each see something different. Something that frightens us."

Hawke grossed from behind him "Spiders. Always the Maker-damned spiders."

The Divine was waiting for them at the top of the next stairway.

"The Nightmare is closer now. It knows you seek escape. With each moment, it grows stronger."

More wraiths, more of his memories. He nodded to his friends and they attacked Etrigan floating around behind them to collect the spheres, until the searing pain was in his head again.

"That’s the breach in Haven. How we..." Etrigan hung his head, "How I escaped"

_There is a bright flash of strange light, a loud booming noise and searing pain in his left arm, then darkness and nothing._

_Coming to his senses, he wakes in a nightmare. Pain, Maker's breath, the pain. "Where am I?"_

_A woman's voice haloed in light, "Quickly, run, the demons!"_

_He runs up a large stone staircase, a flood of shadows behind him. He gets to the woman and they start running he calls out to her "Keep running"_

_The woman is now behind him, and she pushes him through a rift. "Go, you must warn them!"_

The pain in Etrigan's head but the tears were still flowing, "It was you," He whispered, "They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade, but it was the Divine behind me. And then you..." He choked on the words as he fell to his knees. "She died."

"Yes."

Stroud looked sad, "So this creature was simply a spirit"

Hawke glared, "I think we all knew that was the case Warden."

The spirit turned to the Champion. "I am sorry if I disappoint you." His face fell at her words.

Etrigan stood, pulling himself together as the spirit shifted into a being of light. "Are you ...her? Did you linger behind to help me instead of moving on?"

"If that is the story you wish to tell. It is a good one."

"What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens." Hawke snarked.

Stroud stood his ground, "As I said, The Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus. We can discuss this further we return to Adamant"

"Yes, where the Inquisition faces an army of demons raised by Grey Wardens"

"How dare you judge us. You killed almost every mage in Kirkwall"

"You're damned right I did! Too many of them were practicing blood magic, just like your Wardens. Even without the influence of Corypheus, the Wardens go too far. They need to be checked."

Cassandra nodded. "The Wardens are a risk. Send them away before they cause even more trouble."

Varric just shrugged, "I don’t know what to tell you. There are good ones, but an awful lot of the Wardens I've known went crazy.

Etrigan was losing his temper again "Sweet Maker, could all of you please shut up?" He pointed behind him towards the rift "We can argue once we've escaped from the giant fear demon."

"Inquisitor" Etrigan held up his hand before Hawke could speak, he heard a noise too far to be behind them, the chaos in the fade, and the headache the others were giving him.

Calm in his world allowed him to use his gifts, chaos fueled them in the fade he needed to stay keyed up.

The spirit gave him cause floating above him. "The Nightmare has found us." The spirit started towards a dark alcove Etrigan took off running after it. The voice tried to taunt him again.

"Do you think you can fight me? I am your every fear come to life. I am the Veiled hand of Corypheus himself. The demon army you fear? I command it. They are bound all through me."

The spirit's voice sounded smug at the demons slip. "Ah, so if we banish you, we banish the demons? Thank you, every fear come to life."

The spirit rested in front of Etrigan. "You must get through the rift, Inquisitor. Get through and then slam it closed with all your strength. That will banish this army of demons..." The spirit lit the path for them. "And exile this cursed creature into the farthest reaches of the Fade."

"Look," Hawke gripped his sword. "We're almost there."

"Great, Hawke," Varric tightened his grip on Bianca. "Why don't you just dare the Old Gods to stop us?"

The Nightmare appeared as something different to each of them except Etrigan could see through the magic, he saw its true form. The spirit offered one more piece of Justinia to him before heading into the Nightmare.

"if you would, please tell Leliana, tell her, 'I'm sorry I failed her too'." She started to turn away before facing him again, "Love her Inquisitor, you have healed her heart. Love her completely and she will give you everything you ever hoped for"

Etrigan felt the tears falling down his face, "I'm sorry I failed you, Most Holy."

"You have not, unless you give up."

With a bright flash she was gone and Etrigan turned to the Nightmare, "You die now"

Stroud and Hawke were by his side

"Form up"

"I'm with you"

Dorian cast a barrier. Etrigan drew his blades and tapped all the runes. Hawke pulled his great sword. Varric had Bianca ready. Stroud and Cassandra had their swords and shields up.

The demons sent everything it had at them and they gave back just as much if not more, even though its damned constant taunting. Etrigan wasn’t leaving the fade until the Nightmare was dead.

Several brutal blows later they thought they had it beaten and started running for the rift. The Nightmare would not give up his prize so soon. Materializing in front of the battle-weary fighters once more.

"We need to clear a path." Stroud drew his sword once more

"Go, I'll cover you." Hawke gripped his great sword a bit tighter

Stroud put his hand on Hawke's shoulder "No. You were right. The Wardens made this mistake. A Warden must -"

"A Warden must help them rebuild. That's your job." Hawke sneered at the Nightmare. "Corypheus is mine."

Etrigan closed his eyes extending his hand, "Warden Stroud it has been my privilege."

Stroud grabbed the Inquisitor's hand and pulled him into the quick hug of soldiers. Brothers at arms. "The honor has been mine, Your Worship."

Stroud charged the beast one last time his battle cry echoing throughout the fade "For the Wardens!"

Using the gap that Stroud created for them Etrigan led the others under the demon and to the rift pushing everyone through, taking one last look hoping the Warden was behind him, before jumping through himself.

Landing hard on the dais just beside the rift, kneeling with a fisted arm stretched before him to steady himself only for a moment before standing, his eyes burning with a determination that will be told of in heroic tales for ages to come.

Etrigan stood, the movement, catching the attention of Inquisition forces and Wardens alike as he raised his marked hand, the anchor already pulsing with power. The demons screeched at its call, the Nightmare visible to all in the rift behind him.

A final push of his will through the anchor as he closed his hand into a fist, the demons pulled into the rift as it sealed. The Inquisition cheering as Etrigan drops his arm and walks away. Hawke running over to meet him.

"She was right. Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army." He smiled. "Though as far as they're all concerned, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker."

"They came out of this alive. As far as I'm concerned, they can tell whatever stories they like."

"That's how legends get started." Hawke looked to the dwarf. "Or, at least, that's what Varric always said."

A man Etrigan recalled as one of Leliana's scouts ran up to him, gesturing towards the fallen bridge, "Inquisitor, the archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive, Commander Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself. As for the Wardens, those who weren’t corrupted helped us fight the demons."

As he spoke a man in full Warden armor approached slowly with his head hung low, his fist over his heart. "We stand ready to help make up for Clarel's..." He hesitated. "Tragic mistake." He raised his head. "Where is Stroud?"

Etrigan took a deep breath to steady himself, he had to choose his words carefully, or risk being crushed under their weight and the implications they may later carry.

"Warden Stroud died striking a blow against a servant of the Blight. We will honor his sacrifice and remember how he exemplified the very ideals of the Grey Wardens. Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you from within"

The Wardens surrounding Etrigan as he spoke all hung their heads, guilt and shame at their failure evident on the faces of the survivors, the Warden that had approached him dropped his helmet looking to Etrigan eyes full of fear.

"Inquisitor, we have no one left of any significant rank. What do we do now?"

Etrigan looked around the room, catching Cassandra's eye he knew she would be angry with his decision but would not voice it until they returned to Skyhold.

"I cannot leave Orlais unguarded, but for your own safety... I'm ordering the Warden mages to Weisshuapt. Once Corypheus is dealt with for good, your superiors can decide what to do with you. As for the rest of you. You stay, and you help. Stroud died for the ideals of the Wardens "In war, victory' And we are still very much at war. Do you believe you can still do good in Southern Thedas?"

The Wardens all took a knee, the one before Etrigan still speaking for the group "We do, Your Worship."

"The mages are still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his Venatori, that is the only reason I'm sending you away, but there are still plenty of demons that need killing."

Hawke smirked at Etrigan, bowing his head slightly, "I'll accompany the mages to Weisshuapt and inform them of what’s happened, best they not get caught off guard."

Etrigan nodded to Hawke and the Warden spoke again before joining his brethren, "Thank you, Your Worship. We will not fail you."

Etrigan shook his head, "I'm not the man whose legacy you'll be trying to live up to for ages to come."

Hawke elbowed Etrigan in the back as he headed out with the Warden mages, "Good luck with your Inquisition." Hawke laughed. "Try not to start an Exalted March or anything." His face sad at his next words. "And take care of Varric for me."

When they returned to Griffon Wing Keep, Varric had been quiet the entire trip. Really everyone had, all lost in thought for a good man that truly lived what he believed and, in the end, died for it. As Etrigan sat around the fire with his friends outside his own tent just outside the keep, Varric stunned everyone when he finally spoke very softly.

"I knew Stroud, you know, not well. He led the Wardens near Kirkwall. Not many people knew who he was, but the man was a hero when it mattered. He wasn’t the first good man to fall to Corypheus, and unfortunately, he won’t be the last. I've seen it enough to know, this story is no good for heroes."

Etrigan tried to make him feel a bit better, "You must be glad Hawke made it back in one piece?"

"Yea, closest thing I've seen to a miracle there." Varric sighs, "Hawke asked me to tell everyone back home where he's going. Isabela needs to know, Maker I'm glad I don’t have to tell her in person. Excuse me, I have some letters to write."

Varric stood and made his way back to the keep, Etrigan the only one seeing the dwarf's shoulders shake as he walked.

No one else said anything the rest of the night. The fallen Warden wasn’t mentioned by anyone the entire trip back to Skyhold either.

When they returned Etrigan knew Leliana had been informed as he looked to the balcony off the rookery, his heart breaking to see her tear stained face. He knew his love had a soft spot for Wardens through her friendship with the Ferelden King. Tilting his head towards their tower, he saw her nod, joining her as soon as he could to hold her through her pain.

When morning came he woke alone. He went to check on Cassandra finding her in her nook above the armory

"Let me guess: You're composing a love poem?"

Cassandra looked up at him, glaring playfully and then slowly shook her head. "I couldn't, not even if my life depended on it."

"It's not that hard."

"Yes, it is. Poetry takes finesse, it takes..." Cassandra paused. "Grace."

"You don't think you have those things?"

"Historians will one day ask what happened at Adamant Fortress, in the Fade. I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. It must be recorded."

"That's an excellent idea, Cassandra."

"I certainly thought so... until I started writing." She stood and walked to the railing. "I still don't know what to say about the spirit of the Divine. I saw her there, heard her voice. Yet I cannot claim with certainty it was really her. They Chantry teaches us that the souls of the dead pass through the Fade, so it could have been her. Yet even so..."

"Do you really think it might have been her? A ghost?"

"A ghost, a remnant of her hopes and memories, her lingering will to do good..." Cassandra leaned on the railing her eyes closed. "Those things are all possible. Nobody knows for certain what happens after we die. A spirit could have assumed her form..." She looked at Etrigan. "But why? It helped you, as Justinia herself would have."

"I believe it was the Divine. She helped us one last time."

"I hope that's true. I want to believe it." Cassandra leaned farther into the railing. "When I realized we were physically in the Fade, I was terrified almost beyond reason. The last time such a thing happened, we created darkspawn. We created Corypheus. The world needs to know the truth this time. No more legends lost to the ages."

He left Cassandra to her writings and headed back to the main part of the keep.

As always, his thoughts lingered on Leliana and he headed off to find her, knowing she would bury herself in work for weeks if he didn’t bring her back from the shadows. He was stopped for a moment by the sad look on Dorian's face as he passed through the library.

Dorian was staring at a letter. "Anything interesting?" Etrigan motioned his head towards the parchment

"A letter regarding Felix. Alexius's son." Dorian held it up. "He went to the Magisterium. Stood on the senate floor and told them of you. A glowing testimonial, I'm informed. No news on the reaction, but everyone back home is talking. Felix always was as good as his word."

"Was?"

"He's dead. The Blight caught up with him."

"Are you all right?"

"He was ill, and thus on borrowed time anyhow." Dorian was trying to sound nonchalant, but his voice cracked

"That doesn't mean you can't regret his death."

"I know." Dorian sighed sitting on his table. "Felix used to sneak me treats from the kitchens when I was working late in his father's study. 'Don't get into trouble on my behalf', I'd tell him. 'I like trouble,' he'd say." Dorian smiled wistfully. "Tevinter could use more mages like him, those who put the good of others above themselves."

"Were the two of you...?"

"Felix and I?" Dorian laughed. "What an odd question. No, I had no intention of abusing Alexius's hospitality by seducing his son. Not that I've been proper my whole life, by any means. It wasn't like that. Even in illness, Felix was the best of us. With him around, you knew things could be better."

"He should be an example for others to follow, or his death is wasted."

"Should I spread the word?" Dorian snarked though without any real malice. "We could spawn the Cult of Felix within a matter of days."

"There are worse things."

"Probably true..." Dorian turned away a moment to reign in his emotions. "And you're right. His actions should not be forgotten." He turned back smiling sadly. "Thankfully, Felix wasn't the only decent sort kicking around Thedas."

Etrigan smiled back before catching Dorian off guard and hugging him quickly and reminding Dorian that if he needed to talk he knew to find him. Dorian nodded before going back to resorting the books.

Waiting a moment before Dorian lost himself to his sadness.

"You have remarkably little here on early Tevinter history." There it is. "All these 'gifts' to the Inquisition, and the best they can do is the Malefica Imperio?" They had been physically in the fade. "Trite propaganda." Etrigan had been twice. "But if you want twenty volumes on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday, this is evidently the place to find it."

"If I knew what you were looking for, I could help you."

"Considering the education standards in the South, that's hardly a recommendation." Dorian leaned his head against the shelf and sighed. "I apologize. That was unworthy." He still hadn’t turned back to Etrigan "Did I see something by Genitivi here? I could have sworn..."

"What is this about, Dorian?"

"You went into the Fade. Physically went in. Are you..." He sighed "All right?"

"I'm not sure, honestly I'm still trying to wrap my head around it"

"The Fade is an ordeal under normal circumstances. To be the only real thing there... Beyond description. That you made it out at all is a miracle." Dorian broached the subject head on that Etrigan himself had avoided since coming back "You do realize this feat hasn't been performed in over a thousand years? Corypheus and his contemporaries entered the Fade and began the Blights. In comparison..."

"That's not exactly comforting, Dorian."

"Nor should it be." He said plainly. "If you can walk in the Fade, others will try to follow." Dorian shook his head. "Who knows what secrets Corypheus has revealed? Not all of them will be so lucky as you. What they could unleash..." He sighed. "My advice? Keep this quiet. Let them speculate. Too many will see this as a challenge."

"That's a good idea."

"There are enough idiots in the world who think if they just use enough blood magic, their problems will vanish. It's exactly the sort of thing I want to stop back home. This..." He shook his head. "This I don't need." He turned towards the bookshelf again searching. "What I do need is a copy of the Liberalum. I'll wager I can find Corypheus's real name. If I can prove he was a grasping ankle-biter with no family to speak of? The luster would come right off. Wish me luck."

Going up the next level to the rookery, he knew Leliana already knew he was there, so he just stood leaning against a beam. She was sitting at her table pretending to read reports. She would speak when she was ready.

"Hawke sent me one final report. He is on his way to Weisshuapt. You dealt Corypheus a significant blow, Inquisitor."

Etrigan raised a brow 'Inquisitor' oh yea he had his work cut out for him. Leliana wasn’t done yet though

"What was she like? Divine Justinia, or her soul, or the spirit that took her form. I read your report. I know it isn't clear, but..."

"She seemed... Calm. Serene, even. And she guided us the whole way through."

"That does sound like her." Leliana was close to tears but Etrigan had to wait until she was ready.

"She did ask me to tell you something, though." Etrigan moved to sit across from Leliana "She said, 'I'm sorry. I failed you, too."

"Oh."

Etrigan was in agony that there wasn’t more he could do for his love. "Leli..."

"I have been thinking, you remember everything now, yes? The explosion at Haven. The fade. Escaping the breach. In your report you said Justinia was with you but only you emerged in the end. Why? Why were you the only survivor?"

"A question I've asked myself every day since waking up in Haven. I can’t say with any certainty but what I think... I think she knew only one of us was going to make it out and I don't know why she thought some nobody from the marches was the better option, but she wanted me to live."

"Of course. Of course, she did, that’s just like her. Her message to me, 'I failed you too' I'm not sure I understand what that means. Did she say anything else? Anything at all? Please if you remember..."

"Wait, you don’t know what she meant either?"

"There are no answers in the fade," Leliana stood suddenly, "Only illusions, a warped mirror."

Leliana walked to the window staring blankly into the courtyard. "Justinia has never failed me. I was her Left Hand, now she is dead... I failed her" She walked back to the table picking up a random report

"I should finish this before it slips my mind. Perhaps later we might discuss the matter further." Leliana tried to dismiss him. "Thank you."

Etrigan stood, moving around the table and behind Leliana wrapping his arms around her. "No Leli. Hide from the rest of the world, but not from me." He pressed a kiss to the back of her head before she turned in his arms and crumbled.

A quick glance from the Inquisitor to her agents insured they were alone in seconds. Now was not the time for 'Inquisitor' and 'Nightingale'. No, right now Leliana needed Etrigan, and she would have him.

Etrigan sat in a chair pulling Leliana into his lap holding her as she cried for her savior. Her mentor. Her very dear friend.

Eventually her breathing evened out and Etrigan carried her down through the library into the great hall and to their tower. Everyone pretending they didn’t see him carrying the Spymaster with her face stained by tears, though guards had been racing to get doors opened for him.

He nodded a thanks to the last one as the guard shut the door to their room behind him and carried her the last little bit to their bed laying her down gently before crawling in behind her.


	34. Chapter 32 An Unexpected Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little Krem/Josie for you holiday

It started simply enough. Krem wasn’t looking for any trouble when he befriended the Ambassador, and as thing are often to do sometimes, that friendship grew into something more.

The short version, it started in Haven, while tensions were high between the factions that had joined, Lady Montilyet had left the Chantry to deliver a few missives to the Commander and the Seeker.

Krem was on his way back to the tents from the tavern and offered to escort her safely, he then waited close by to see if either of them would assign her an escort back to her office.

Krem bowed slightly and took his leave when the Seeker said she was heading back herself and would see the Ambassador safely to the Chantry.

There were so many reasons why Krem should have just walked away, but somethings a man has no control over.

Josephine had even said so herself, she saw the man he Krem was trying to be, the man he is, not the scared and angry girl he had left behind him in Tevinter.

He had taken it upon himself, when the Inquisitor was away to remind Josephine to eat, usually just bringing her a plate and staring at her until she ate, or forcing her to go to bed, having told her more than once 'the letters will still be there in the morning, when you've rested enough to actually read them.'

Around her, he felt like a child again. The rest of the Chargers gave him all kinds of grief after he walked into a fence post one morning.

Truly, Krem wasn't sure if the distraction came from the fact that Josephine had smiled at him or because she was walking with the Spymaster.

Maker knows the Nightingale scared the shit out of him. Never the less, there was something about the Antivan noble that drew Krem in, threats of death from the Nightingale be damned.

That was how Krem once again found himself standing outside Josephine's office, knocking as he entered, the sight before him was normal, though today would change everything.

Josephine stops pacing when she sees him enter, "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. I've just received the most terrible news."

Krem rushes to her side, concern etched over his features, "What is it?"

She hangs her head, "I'm engaged."

Well that was certainly not what he had expected to hear, "When did this happen?" At the look she gave him, Krem corrected himself, "I sense this is complicated. Tell me more."

Josephine sighs and starts to pace again, pulling a letter from her pockets.

"For the past year my mother and father have searched Antiva for a match for me. They had no idea that you and I had grown so," Josephine paused to consider her words, "Close. Today I received a letter declaring they have betrothed me to Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva. I must deal with this, but until then we cannot be seen in a compromising situation. I am so sorry."

Maker, Krem didn't know whether to be hurt or angry, "Are you saying we should act like nothing has happened between us?"

"No! No, not at all, but it is not right that we carry on while I am betrothed. I must break off the match first."

"Let me know what I can do Josephine."

"No. Thank you so much but no. Until I know more I cannot risk a reputation. Why did this have to happen to us now, of all times? I must see to this. And my other duties. If I can keep my mind on them at all."

Josephine headed back to her desk and Krem chose to give her the space she was seeking. They both had jobs to do in the meantime. Just because their world was falling around them didn't mean the bad guys were taking the day off.

As the second in a mercenary company, Krem had a great deal of battle skill and knowledge. Even more considering before being essentially exiled from Tevinter, he had been in the military. Living as a man wasn’t illegal in Tevinter, however doing so and being in the military was, but that was his past.

Now Krem took pride in being able to train Inquisition forces. The Venatori were Vints, and Krem knew how they fought. That made him very useful to Commander Cullen and Seeker Cassandra, and the Chief did say they had been hired to help the Inquisition.

That being said, the Commander gathered fighters of different styles to create what they now trained with.

The new allies they had made in the deep roads taught them how the Legion of the Dead went to war.

The Inquisitor had made friends all over Thedas and showed the trainers what he had learned on his travels as well.

All in, the Inquisition now had its own battle style, they were factions come together to fight a common enemy, and now their battles showed it.

While running the new men through midday drills, Krem couldn’t shake the feeling that was more he could be doing to help Josephine or at least hurry the matter along.

Going back to Josephine's office, it would seem she knew why he had come back and stopped him before he even began.

"Lieutenant, I'm afraid untangling my engagement to Lord Otranto will take some time."

"I assume your family has political alliances resting on this engagement?"

"For once that is something quite far from my mind. This is not what I wanted to happen. I barely remember Lord Otranto."

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

"He is Antivan. The only acceptable thing to do would be to challenge him to a duel for my favor."

"Every family has scandals. Maybe Etrigan can find something to persuade Otranto to break off the match."

"Please, Beloved. No!" Krem noticed her slip but said nothing, "If Otranto found out he'd challenge _him_ to a duel." Josephine sighed, "The traditional form of dueling among Antivan nobles isn’t usually fatal, but there is always a chance of harm. I hardly wish to see either of you skewered on a sword point for the sake of my honor."

Krem nodded, and to the casual observer it would seem that he had agreed to let Josephine handle the matter, but as soon as he left her office he broke into a run heading straight for the one person he knew would help him. Quietly.

"Josephine is engaged."

Leliana looked up from the reports at her table, "This is a good thing, no?"

"It would be a great thing. If she were betrothed to me."

Leliana motioned to the empty chair across from her and had Krem explain everything. When he finished she pointed him in the general direction of where Etrigan should be and promised to have her agents find everything they could on this Lord Otranto.

After Krem left the rookery, Leliana sat in quiet contemplation. She will be the first to admit the Cremisius Aclassi would never have been her choice for Josie, but the man had proven himself to be more than sell sword and he genuinely cared for her dear friend. If his affection wasn’t true, there was no way Ety would let him anywhere near his beloved cousin.

A few more thoughts on the matter and Leliana had made her choice, "Argent!"

When her agent appeared before her she gave only one order, "Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva. I want to know everything about him and his family, preferably before we depart for the Winter Palace, or before the Inquisitor does something foolish."

After some time of running around Skyhold looking like a lunatic Krem grabbed a runner and had the kid find the Inquisitor to say he needed to see him at once. A short time later the runner returned and informed him that the Inquisitor would meet him in the war room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone that has been sticking around! And thanks to all the new readers too! I've still got a lot coming and I'm currently working on a major twist! See you next time.


	35. Chapter 33 Sins of the Father

They ended up spending several days in their rooms. Etrigan forbade anyone outside of their inner circle from coming in. Josephine was there several times a day to make sure they both ate and to bring Etrigan Inquisition items that simply couldn’t wait.

Etrigan had a bad feeling when he woke up the morning they had agreed they were going back to work, everything in him was screaming to change his mind and go back to bed. The perfect storm started with a summons to Cullen's office.

Cullen glanced up at him as he entered, before turning back to the case laid open on his desk. Etrigan recognized the small case and its contents. It was a Templar lyrium philter. Etrigan had seen Gabriel's numerous times.

"As leader of the Inquisition, you..." Cullen hesitated. "There's something I must tell you."

"Whatever it is, I'm willing to listen."

"Right. Thank you." Cullen sighed still staring at the philter. "Lyrium grants templars our abilities, but it controls us as well. Those cut off suffer - some go mad, others die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the templars here. But I..." He looks at Etrigan. "No longer take it."

"You stopped taking it?"

"When I joined the Inquisition. It's been months now."

"Cullen, if this can kill you..."

"It hasn't yet." He shook his head. "After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't... I will not be bound to the Order - or that life - any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it."

Etrigan was about to protest when Cullen cut him off, "But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I have asked Cassandra to..." He looked down. "Watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved of duty."

"Thank you for telling me. I respect what you're doing."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." He looked at Etrigan, head held high. "The Inquisition's army must always take priority. Should anything happen... I will defer to Cassandra's judgment."

Strike two in Etrigan's day that obviously came straight from the void solely to torment him was Josephine waiting for him with a full court. The prisoner? A Grey Warden.

Ser Ruth. She confessed to having slit the throat of one of her fellows, fell to her knees and all but begged Etrigan to give her a public execution so that she could be made an example of what not to be as a Warden.

"The Inquisition stands for faith. Our work has greater purpose."

Etrigan rose from the throne and knelt in front of the Warden, "Sometimes, we need a reminder. Ser Ruth, the Herald of Andraste forgives you in her name. Find peace in that."

"Your worship, I-" Tears filled the woman's eyes. "I will try."

Then was the big one, the one that just absolutely ruined his week.

As he was leaving the great hall he passed by Varric speaking with a dwarven woman, which normally he would have ignored until her heard his name and the words 'red lyrium' so he turned around and walked up to the pair. Big mistake. Huge. Trying to kiss an archdemon would have been the better way to go.

"I appreciate the warning, but you shouldn't have come yourself. What if the guild found out? Or Whatshisname?"

"Are you worrying for me or for yourself?"

"A little of column A, a little of column B. I am the expendable one, after all."

"Aww." The woman winked at Varric "Don't worry. I'll protect you. We'll just have to -" She finally noticed Etrigan. "Well, this is a surprise. You're the Inquisitor, right? Bianca Davri, at your service."

"Etrigan Trevelyan" Wait a minute, his brain finally caught up "Your name is Bianca?"

"It's a common name. Half the girls in the Merchants guild are named Bianca. The other half are named 'Helga.' I lucked out."

"I take it you're a friend of Varric's?"

"Who isn't a friend of Varric's? You have met him before, right?"

"Any friend of Varric's is welcome here."

"Be careful saying things like that. Some of his friends you don't want to meet." Bianca shrugged. "Well, maybe you do. Who am I to judge?"

Varric had turned as red as his shirt. "Bianca's got a lead on where Corypheus got his red lyrium."

"The site of Bartrand's Folly, the thaig Varric found, has been leaked. There's a Deep Roads entrance crawling with strange humans carting out red lyrium by the handful."

Luckily Varric had told Etrigan that story so he was able to keep up. "How do we know they're not using multiple entrances to get to the thaig?"

"Navigating the Deep Roads isn't like the surface." Bianca stated. "There are no accurate maps of the whole system, and there are cave-ins, darkspawn, lava floods... If you find a route that gets where you're going, you don't deviate. Trying to find another way could be deadly."

Etrigan asked "Who could have given away the thaig's location?"

"There were a few people who knew." Varric thought about it. "Hirelings from the expedition. A couple close friends."

"How they found out isn't important." Bianca interrupted. "What matters is we know where they are now."

"We need to deal with this. As long as he has this source, Corypheus is that much more powerful." Etrigan sighed

"I couldn't agree more," Varric said.

Bianca nodded. "I'll keep an eye on their operation. If you're interested in shutting it down, you've got my help." She grinned at Varric. "Try not to leave me waiting too long, Varric. I've got my own work to do, you know."

"Right. That's not going to be trouble at all. Let me know when you want to head to the entrance."

Etrigan had to go pack "We'll leave in the morning."

The entrance Bianca gave was behind a waterfall at an old Carta hideout in the Hinterlands.

Etrigan almost took her head when Bianca spoke to them from her hiding spot "Finally. I started to think you weren't coming."

Varric snapped. "Nobody said you had to hang out in the creepy cave while you waited."

"Well, I did wait, so let's make this quick. These idiots are carrying the red lyrium out in unprotected containers." Bianca snarked back. "We don't want to stick around long enough for it to start 'talking' to us."

Bianca and Varric bickered like an old married couple throughout the entire trek into the outpost. Etrigan caught himself several times almost asking if the needed a few minutes to find a room and deal with their issues.

Eventually the arguing led to teasing. Varric and Bianca were actually laughing and joking with each other as the party fought its way through the Carta's smugglers. Bianca was indeed married, it just wasn't to Varric.

Bianca stopped at a wall that was actually a hidden door. "I built these doors. They probably shut this one from the other side when they heard the ruckus we were making." She tinkered with a few mechanisms and the door opened. "Ta-da."

Etrigan could hear Bianca's heart racing, she was nervous about something "Admit it, you've been waiting to do that since we arrived."

"Of course, I was." Bianca waved her shaking arm into the door. "After you."

Etrigan looked to Cassandra and Dorian, they saw the tremor.

A startled group of Carta thugs were inside a room at the end of the chamber. Etrigan and Cassandra made pretty quick work of the whole thing.

As soon as Etrigan gave the all clear Bianca was searching a desk. "There you are." She picked up a key, tinkering with a locked door at the other side of the room “They won't be able to use this entrance again."

Varric's face fell. "Bianca..."

"You want to say something, Varric?" Etrigan knew he just wanted to hear someone say it

"Andraste's ass, Bianca. You're the leak?"

"When I got the location, I went and had a look for myself. And I found the red lyrium, and I..." Bianca shrugged sheepishly "Studied it."

"You know what it does to people."

"I was doing you a favor. I just... Wanted to figure it out."

"Did you figure it out?" Etrigan wondered

"Actually..." Bianca looked at him. "Yes. I figured out that red lyrium..." She turned back to Varric. "It has the Blight, Varric. Do you know what that means?"

Varric yelled. "What? That two deadly things combine to form something super-awful?"

"Lyrium is alive. Or..." Bianca shook her head. "Something like it. Blight doesn't infect minerals. Only animals. And I found this guy, Larius. He seemed really interested in helping my research. So, I gave him a key."

"Larius? He was the Grey Warden we met in Corypheus's..." Varric's eyes widened "Oh, shit. I knew something seemed off."

Bianca twisted her hands together. "I didn't realize until you said you found red lyrium at Haven. I came here and..." She looked at the door. "Well... Then I went to you."

"That name means something to you, Varric?" Etrigan just knew he was going to get a headache

"He was at the Grey Warden prison where we found Corypheus. And he definitely wasn't a mage before."

And there's the headache, Etrigan looked at Bianca "You had to know we'd figure out what happened, Bianca. Why did you insist on coming with us?"

"Varric told me what people were doing with the red lyrium. I..." Bianca sighed. "Had to help make this right."

"You couldn't have known what would happen."

"Maferath's balls, she couldn't." Varric snapped angrily. "I told her exactly how bad this shit was. I told her to keep away from it."

"I know I screwed up, but we did fix it. It's as right as I can make it."

"This isn't one of your machines. You can't just replace a part and make everything right."

"No, but I can try, can't I? Or am I supposed to wallow in my mistakes forever, kicking myself, telling stories of what I should have done?"

"As if I would tell stories about my own mistakes."

Etrigan was really getting sick of this "Oh, for pity's sake, would you two just get a room?"

"Sorry Inquisitor." Varric sighed. "We've done all we can here. Bianca, you'd better get home before someone misses you."

"Varric?"

Varric grumbled something as he waved a hand and walked away. Etrigan kept a watch on Bianca. It took a few moments as she watched Varric walk away but she looked up at Etrigan

"Get him killed, and I'll feed you your own eyeballs, Inquisitor."

Back at the entrance to the outpost Cassandra and Dorian were watching Varric, when Etrigan walked up to them. Varric just sighed.

"Let’s go home, Inquisitor. There’s nothing else for us here."

"You go ahead, Dorian and I have business in Redcliffe village"

Cassandra and Varric both stayed, as it turned out, Mother Giselle had been in contact with Dorian's family in Tevinter.

_Mother Giselle was waiting for Etrigan in the great hall after council. "My Lord Inquisitor, it's good of you to speak with me." She was holding a letter. "I have news regarding one of your..." She looked like she had a foul taste in her mouth at the words. "Companions. The Tevinter."_

_"Is that a note of distaste I detect, Mother Giselle?"_

_"I... Admit his presence here makes me uncomfortable, Inquisitor, but my feelings are of no importance. I have been in contact with his family: House Pavus, out of Qarinus. Are you familiar with them?"_

_"He's mentioned his family. They don't appear to be on good terms."_

_"Yes, I believe you're correct." She held up the letter she had been clutching. "The family sent a letter describing the estrangement from their son and pleading for my aid. They've asked to arrange a meeting. Quietly, without telling him. They fear it's the only way he'll come." She handed Etrigan the letter. "Since you seem to be on good terms with the young man, I'd hoped..."_

_"If you think I'm going to trick Dorian into meeting his family..."_

_"The family will send a retainer to meet the young man at the Redcliffe tavern to take him onward. If he truly does not wish this reunion, he can always end the matter there." She tried the letter again. "I pray you change your mind, Inquisitor. Perhaps their letter will persuade you. If there is any chance of success in this, it behooves us to act."_

She had asked the Inquisitor to convince him to go meet a family retainer. Etrigan refused to lie to Dorian and got a headache for his troubles.

_"Dorian, there's a letter you need to see."_

_"A letter?" He raised a brow. "Is it a naughty letter? A humorous proposal from some Antivan dowager?" He asked with a smile._

_"Not quite. It's from your father."_

_The smile quickly left Dorian's face "From my father. I see. And what does Magister Halward want, pray tell?"_

_"A meeting."_

_"Show me this letter." He paced getting more upset as he read. "'I know my son.' What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble. This is so typical. I'm willing to bet this 'retainer' is a henchman, hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter."_

_"You think your father would actually do that?"_

_"No..." Dorian sighed. "Although I wouldn't put it past him." Dorian burned the letter in his bare hand "Let's go. Let's meet this so-called 'family retainer'. If it's a trap, we escape and kill everyone. You're good at that. If it's not, I send the man back to my father with the message that he can stick his alarm in his 'wit's end.'"_

_"Let's go meet this retainer, then. We'll be in the area anyway"_

_Dorian nodded. "I wonder how much my father paid this man to wait around just in case I showed?" He sighed. "We'll find out soon enough."_

When they got to the Tavern, Cassandra and Varric chose to wait outside in case it really was a trap, Etrigan went in with Dorian.

"Uh-oh. Nobody's here. This doesn't bode well." Dorian was starting to get nervous

They looked around finding no one and were turning to leave when a voice called out that made Dorian's blood run cold.

"Dorian."

Dorian turned to face the voice "Father."

Etrigan had his hand on his blades just in case as Dorian spoke "So the whole story about the 'family retainer' was just..." Dorian gestured. "What? A smoke screen?"

"So, you were told?"

Then, the man spoke to Etrigan "I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved."

"Of course not." Dorian waved. "Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor. What would people think?" He snarked. "What is 'this' exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?"

Magister Pavus sighed. "This is how it has always been."

Etrigan let go of his blades "You went through all of this to get Dorian here. Talk to him."

"Yes, Father. Talk to me. Let me hear how mystified you are by my anger."

"Dorian, there's no need to -"

Dorian looked at Etrigan. "I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves."

"That's..." She blinked. She tilted her head in confusion. "A big concern in Tevinter, then?"

"Only if you're trying to live up to an impossible standard." Dorian shook his head. "Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw - every aberration - is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden."

"Your father might be here to reach out. You could give him a chance."

"Let's just go."

"Dorian, please, if you'll only listen to me." Magister Pavus took a step towards them.

"Why?" Dorian faced his father again. "So you can spout more convenient lies?" He strode towards his father, stopping only a couple feet away. "He taught me to hate blood magic. 'The last resort of the weak mind.' Those are his words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to change me."

"I only wanted what was best for you." Magister Pavus stepped forward again'

"You wanted what was best for you." Dorian spit the words. "For your fucking legacy. Anything for that." He turned to leave.

"Don't leave it like this, Dorian. You'll never forgive yourself." Etrigan reasoned with him, "You got a lot off your chest. Shouldn’t he get to do the same?"

They stared at each other for a moment, and then he nodded. He turned back to his father. "Tell me why you came."

"If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition..."

"You didn't." Dorian cut him off. "I joined the Inquisition because it's the right thing to do." He shook his head, "Once I had a father who would have known that." He turned away.

Dorian turned to leave again

"Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed." Magister Pavus's voice stopped him "I only wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice again. To ask him to forgive me."

Dorian looked at his father, then at Etrigan with a shocked expression. Etrigan grinned and motioned his head towards the Magister. In a bit of a daze Dorian approached his father and Etrigan walked outside to update the others and wait.

When they got back to Skyhold there was about a dozen things going on. Josephine had gotten them invited to the Ball at the Winter Palace. They had an assassination to stop. But first he needed to make sure Dorian was going to be alright.

Etrigan found him at his usual table in the library, Dorian had taken over a small alcove and moved the table into it almost like a small office. Etrigan just leaned against a shelf and waited.

"He says we're alike. Too much pride." Dorian stood to look out the window leaning against it. "Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I'm not certain. I don't know if I can forgive him."

"Are you alright?"

"No. Not really." He turned from the window. "Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn't what I expected, but... It's something." He shook his head. "Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display."

"I think you're very brave."

"Brave?"

"It's not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path."

Dorian smiled "At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor. It's been that sort of day." Staring down the stairs Dorian turned back to Etrigan "Join me sometime, if you've a mind."

There was also a civil war in full swing in Orlais. A cousin of the Empress, Grand Duke Gaspard, believed she had stolen his birthright and his supporters were willing to tear the empire to shreds to put him on the throne.

Etrigan had an idea, most of the fighting for the war in Orlais was happening in the Dales, because of course the stuck-up bastards wouldn’t wreck their own homes. Just the places the poor and the Dalish lived. He would put in a week in both places then let Inquisition forces hash it out.

The real issue there seemed to be a third faction calling itself the 'Freemen of the Dales' mostly infantry men that ran from their duties in protest. All three groups were attacking innocent people. If he could just get to the leaders of both the Imperial Army and the forces of the Grand Duke, maybe he could work out a cease fire until he dealt with the assassination attempt.

It was in the Exalted Plains he met with leaders from both sides. Celine's General was happy to declare a cease fire until the Empress was safe. Gaspard's General only agreed to do so after Etrigan explained the conspiracy as though speaking to a child.

"The simple face Ser, is that if the Empress is indeed murdered at the Winter Palace no less, would it not be safe to assume that the Grand Duke be among the chief suspects?"

The generals locked down their forts and decreed any soldier or officer breaking the cease fire would be hanged for treason. At least, however temporary, one less issue to deal with.

Next was the Freemen in the Emerald Graves, Etrigan had Cullen dispatch an entire garrison to the area, after reports were coming in of the Freemen being aided by red templars.

Back at Skyhold once more the council was trying to come up with ideas to get into the Palace at all much less stop a murder. Etrigan was still discussing options with Josephine in her office days later.

"I've made some inquiries into the Imperial Court." Josephine said from her desk. "The sooner we deal with the threat to the empress, the better. The political situation in the empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters."

Cullen stepped into her office. "Everything in the empire complicates matters. It's the Orlesian national pastime."

Leliana joined them leaning into Etrigan as she rolled her eyes at Cullen. "Turn up your nose at the Grand Game if you like, Commander, but we play for the highest stakes, and to the death."

Josephine nodded. "The court's disapproval can be as great a threat as the Venatori. We must be vigilant, to avert disaster."

Etrigan was confident. "Don't worry, Josephine. We'll protect the empress, no matter what."

"I pray you're right." Josephine sighed. "If your vision of the future comes to pass..." She shuddered. "The death of the empress heralds the destruction of everything. Orlais hold Tevinter at bay. All of Thedas could be lost if the empire falls to Corypheus. The Grand Masquerade is a perfect place for an assassin to hide."

The icing on Etrigan's week long shitstorm cake however was the unexpected appearance of none other than Bann Victor at Skyhold. Just standing in the great hall after council.

Etrigan stared the older man down, before turning on his heel headed back towards the war room and down the stairs to his study where he promptly locked himself away. He managed to avoid his grandfather for two days until Evelyn and Marissa arrived. Then Josephine insisted he stop being a brat and at least come to dinner.

Etrigan had been ignoring all letters from Ostwick except for Evelyn's after she wrote saying she knew nothing about the two decades cover up but understood where her nephew was coming from and that she loved him no less than before she found out.

When Etrigan did come down to the private dining hall, he paused by Bann Victor's chair. Everyone held their breath to see if he would talk to the other man, instead he placed a hand on the table and walked away. When Etrigan took his seat Cassandra saw what he had placed on the table. Both Seline's Trevelyan crest ring and his own.

Nothing was said about what Etrigan had laid on the table though Evie did give him several foul looks and when she caught his eye mouthed 'We are talking later' to him. The only words Etrigan spoke were to members of his inner circle. His only smiles were for Leliana or Mari when she crawled into his lap to tell him how much she missed her favorite playmate.

Cassandra had tried weeks ago to get Etrigan to write his family, saying that the one question she had always wanted to ask her parents was 'Why'. He had the chance to do just that.

Dorian had tried after the Bann arrived using the same reasons Etrigan had used to get Dorian to speak to his father.

After they had all finished eating Etrigan took off. Leaving the keep entirely, he hated being away from Leliana, so she at least knew he'd be back later.

When Evie finally found him it was just before dawn. Etrigan was in his usual spot, sitting on the walls of the battlements looking out into the village across the bridge just under the first gates.

"Brother or nephew makes no difference to me, Ety. You're still my blood, I've helped raise you since you were eight."

When he said nothing she kept going, "Max is beside himself over this, then again he should be." Still he said nothing. Evie went for the big guns.

"You arrogant self-centered little prick, yes they lied, but in a way they didn’t. They just didn’t correct you. You and all of Ostwick assumed Victor was your father. He spoiled you just as any doting grandfather would. Maxwell let it go because a parent’s job is to protect their child. Your arrival at the estate meant his wife was dead. He taught you everything his father taught him. Like any other father would do for his son.

Etrigan closed his eyes and Evie waited for him to start yelling just as he as always done as a boy, instead when he spoke it was after a deep weary sigh and his voice remained calm.

"I'm not angry. Well not anymore. I understand why the lie was so important. I've read all about it in my Mother's journals."

He looked to Evie, "I'm hurt Evie, even when I was old enough to understand the truth, they lied. Seline drove into my mind every day that only the truthful man is worthy of the Maker's grace, and she lied to me. Every day for nineteen years, she lied. I'm not angry anymore, but I'm not ready to forgive it yet either."

Evie nodded and patted his back her hand resting on the wall. As she turned to leave, offering one last bit of advice to him,

"Don’t wait too long, Max said the last words he shared with your mother was an argument about her refusal to come back to Ostwick with him. You once said you were scared that thing on your hand was going to kill you, and my father is an old man. You're both on borrowed time it seems. And I told you I liked Leliana, she's good for you."

What Etrigan had failed to mention was that he had a letter written to Maxwell sitting in his study, he just hadn’t sent it yet. He would today though, as he made to move off the wall a glint of metal caught his eye.

He picked up his Trevelyan signet ring, placing it back on the index finger of his left hand. Leliana was right, he is both Lysander Etrigan and Etrigan Trevelyan. He needed to find Victor.

Victor was in the small Chantry they had built within the keep. The old man's eyes on Etrigan's favorite statue from Haven, the only one that had survived. Etrigan didn’t come here much anymore, he and Leliana kept a smaller statue in their rooms.

Victor waited for his grandson to speak to him but when nothing came he began pleading his case.

"I wanted to tell you. It wasn’t my story to share, and though he is my son, Maxwell is your Father. The choice was his to make. The night you were brought to us, I demanded Seline tell me all she knew. I was furious but not at you, Max came home heartbroken four years earlier, telling me of his marriage and his son. He had gone to bring you both back to Ostwick and you were gone."

Victor sighed sadly as he remembered the night his son came home, "Max arrived a few hours after you did. He had spent four years searching for you and your mother. He threw the woman that brought you to us out telling her he couldn’t trust her to keep his son safe, so she was no longer needed. Max knew if you were there alone Talia was dead."

Turning to look at his grandson, Victor saw the man Etrigan had grown into. No longer visible was the uncertain boy who always second guessed himself. Before him stood the Inquisitor, a man whose very words could bring a world to its knees, and whose faith could shatter the corruption in the Chantry. More importantly, Victor saw his son's strength staring at him with Talia's face.

"Max left for another year because he hated himself. He kept going back and forth blaming himself for not being there to protect her and then hating that he was happy that you were returned to him."

Victor slowly approached him, “For my part in your pain, Boy. I am sorry"

"As am I my Lord, my behavior since your arrival has been unworthy" Etrigan hung his head

Victor closed the distance between them and hugged him, "Nonsense, never apologize for your feelings, I'm just glad you didn’t run away this time"

Etrigan returned the hug, "Leliana gets very cross with me when I make her or Josie worry"

They both laughed and Etrigan led the way out to the gardens to give his Grandfather a proper tour of Skyhold. Up on the rookery balcony, Leliana, Josephine and Evelyn watched as the younger man's world started to make sense again.

After showing Victor everything and introducing him to everyone, especially Leliana. Etrigan led him down to the private dining hall, "I saved the best room for last. I discovered this our first month here."

Etrigan opened the doors to his study, the candles lighting as he did. His birthday gift from Dagna, enchanted candle sticks that lit the candles when his key was used.

"Every set of hands that have ever lived in this keep have added their history here. All the more mundane volumes are in the library. I've been keeping my own log of our dealings in Skyhold to be added for the next generations. For now though, any book of value we find on our travels or anything we deem too dangerous to just have lying about is brought here. Records we've recovered from our enemies, journals, trial records, maps and even treaties. It’s all here"

Etrigan watched with a grin as Victor slowly walked to each shelf scanning the books contained within, stopping him when he got to the shelves that held his mother's books.

"I wouldn’t try to touch those. There is a ward on them, only I can touch that shelf, it was an exchange I made with the former Grand Enchanter, the tomes she has collected on her travels are safer here, so I keep them locked away for her."

Victor nodded and moved to the next shelf, raising a brow "How many copies of the Chant does one man need?" Etrigan laughed

"The Nevarran copy was a gift to help me learn the language. The others were gifts from leaders of our allies, when they found out my I was related to a Grand Cleric that had died at the Conclave and was myself a very pious man."

While they were talking a runner came looking for Etrigan, Krem need to see him at once, nothing else was given except it involved Josephine. Naturally that meant Victor was coming too, Etrigan nodded and told the runner to go back to Lieutenant Aclassi and have him meet in the war room.

When Krem came in he hesitated at the sight of Victor, Etrigan reassured his friend, "It’s alright Krem, this my Grandfather, Bann Victor Trevelyan, he's practically Josie's other father." Etrigan waved an arm to Krem, "Lieutenant Cremisius Aclassi, my Lord. Second in command of the Bull's Chargers."

He hopped up to sit on the war table as he addressed Krem again, "Now what’s wrong with Josie?"

"She's engaged, some Antivan noble named Otranto and if she calls it off it'll dishonor her family and ruin any prospects her younger siblings have. I can’t lose her Ety. She knows me and loves me anyway."

The two Trevelyans shared a look before Victor spoke, "You know who did this Boy."

Etrigan nodded, Josephine's mother could be a real pain when she wanted to be, he then looked back to Krem, "I can help you, but you have to let me tell Bann Victor everything."

At Krem's nod Etrigan turned to Victor and simply said one word while pointing his thumb to Krem, "Aqun-Athlok" Victor knew enough Qunlat to know that his Grandson had just told him the Krem was born one gender but living like the other.

Victor nodded, "You'll have to train him, Ety. The only honorable way out of this is a duel."

Etrigan nodded sharply, "And I'll have Leliana send an agent or two to do some digging. Quietly." He put a hand on Krem's should smiling warmly, "Don't worry Krem, meet me on the battlements at first light, and I'll teach you to fight like the nobles do. If Josie doesn’t kill us for this, I'll write a letter to my cousin in the Anderfels. I intend to sponsor you for the Gentry, that way Josie's mother can’t stop the two of you from being together."

At Krem's stunned look Etrigan explains, "You're a fine man, Cremisius Aclassi, and you make Josie happy. That’s all I've ever hoped for her."

They headed out of the war room, Victor had a letter to write on behalf of a young man. Krem needed a drink, and Etrigan needed to see Leliana.

Sprinting up the back way to the Rookery, Etrigan told Leliana everything. The letter he had written for Max. His making peace with Victor and the two of them helping Krem declare his commitment to Josie, "He's nearly unmatched with a sword and shield but I'll have to teach him to use a rapier"

Leliana knew the situation was serious but couldn’t resist flirting with him a bit "Careful my Lord, I might swoon at the sight of the Inquisitor, teaching a fellow to fight for the honor of a fair lady"

"Not that you'd ever need me to, but I'd gladly fight a duel for your honor."

She put her hand on his cheek, her thumb tracing his upper lip, "My hero"

Etrigan just smiled and kissed her thumb as he leaned into her touch. Sadly he had to leave her, so he could find a courier to send his letter to Ostwick

_~~Max  
Father~~ _

_Hang it all man, I don’t know what to call you right now._

_I suppose I should start by saying I'm not angry. Truly I doubt I ever was, just hurt. I understand why the lie was needed, I do. But did it never occur to you to tell me? I won’t let this destroy everything we've built. I've already lost one parent, I just need time to wrap my head around everything. And the world to stop falling apart._

_I don’t know how to close the damned thing either_

Etrigan was waiting when Krem arrived at his first lesson.

Etrigan smiled, "Right now there is no 'Inquisitor and Lieutenant Aclassi' it’s just 'Ety and Krem', alright?" At Krem's nod, they began

Surprisingly Krem caught on fairly quickly. There were a few times Ety had to correct his stance but other than that he managed quite well.

"Ready for your test? Or scared I'll win?" Etrigan grinned

"Bring it on Lordling" Krem taunted right back

The men took their positions, hilts raised to chest high. Blades in front of their faces. Ety had also mentioned that Krem should carry a stiletto dagger the day of the duel, just in case Otranto did as well and had shown Krem how to fight with both blades at once.

"We don’t stop until a draw or one of us yields." Krem nods.

"Begin"

Their mock duel started on the battlements but soon they were heading down stairs and through the garden, into the great hall. Krem gave a particularly brilliant twirling jab that had Ety flipping back to stand on a table. Krem tried slashing at Ety's feet only to be flipped over and kicked in the back by Ety.

"Get up and try again Krem"

A few more taunts were thrown in both directions as they made their way outside into the upper courtyard. Krem paid attention to Ety's footwork as well. When Ety slashed low Krem flipped of the stairs into a rolling dive. Ety on his tail.

From the balcony Leliana assured Josephine it was just practice as Ety hadn’t had a willing sparring partner for ages. Almost an hour later, Krem had Ety pinned and armed only with his dagger.

"A few more practices like this and you'll be ready, I yield"

Krem lowered the rapier and helped Ety up, they bowed slightly to each other and shook hands.


	36. Chapter 34 Wicked Eyes

A messenger arrived the week before the delegation to the Winter Palace was set to leave. Victor gave Etrigan and Krem their excuse to leave early. Etrigan also had his reply from the King of the Anderfels about sponsoring Krem for Gentry.

Etrigan waited until they were at the estate in Val Royeaux to read the letter but first he had a question for his grandfather.

"Whose home is this?"

Victor smiled, "It belonged to my late wife, your grandmother. The Anderfels isn’t the only place you inherited the title of 'Duke' my boy. We always joked it would be a wedding gift to one of our children"

Etrigan would have sworn he had seen this house before, but he ignored the feeling so that he could focus on the letter from King Wilhelm

_Dearest Cousin,_

_We are so glad to find you well once more. As to your request, of course we will accept your support of this young man. Your description makes him sound remarkable. That he was able to convince his Qunari commander to join the Inquisition shows us the depths of his faith even if he cannot see it. We commend his tireless efforts on behalf of the Inquisition and his dedication to his fellows. Therefore, by Royal Decree, if it pleases Your Grace please extend our congratulations and warmest welcomes to Baron Cremisius Aclassi to the court of the Anderfels_

_Regards  
King Wilhelm Augustin_

Etrigan showed the letter to Victor and Krem. "We have four days until the duel and roughly five or six before Josie shows up to kill us all for doing this. From what I've read on Ander history. My sponsoring your elevation makes you a ranked member of my house but not my kin, so I can stand as your second at the duel. Right now, though we need to find a jeweler. If we survive the duel, we'll still have to survive Josie's family."

They found a family of jewelers of gave them a decent price on the creation of a signet ring for House Aclassi and to combine the crests of House Etrigan and House Trevelyan into a new signet ring for the Inquisitor. They were promised delivery in three days. Etrigan also had them make a special set of bands, he knew it was still too soon, but he was planning on spending his life with Leliana. He also had one made for Krem to give Josie. You don’t duel for a woman's honor without planning to marry her, it’s just not done.

They spent the next three days practicing for the duel, on the third day as promised their new rings arrived, and they were in a word. Exquisite.

Krem's new crest looked exactly the way he wanted it to. He had used the artisan mark his father had used as a tailor in Tevinter. He did tear up a bit when Etrigan gifted him a betrothal band, for when the time was right.

The delicate gold band had four stones in the same colors as Krem's crest as well as a smaller version of the crest stamped into the interior of the band itself.

Etrigan’s new crest had taken the colors of House Trevelyan and the colors of House Etrigan and put them behind the seal of the Inquisition. The betrothal band he had made however was the colors of House Etrigan with the Heraldry of House Trevelyan. The four stones contained on it were of House Trevelyan and the Chantry.

Etrigan tried to pay the family for their work but they kept refusing to say it was payment enough that the Inquisitor chose them. He finally got them to accept payment feigning insult if they did not.

Next stop was a discreet tailor that Etrigan knew of from his travels as a Ranger. A soldier may have challenged Otranto, but a Lord would be there to meet him. That and both men needed new formal wear for the ball at Halamshiral. Victor would be staying at the estate with Marissa.

The clothes for the duel would be delivered by morning. Their suits for the Ball by the end of the week. Cullen and Dorian were due any day now to be fitted for theirs as well. Leliana had sent for Harding's mother to come to Skyhold to prepare the ladies for the Ball, except for Cassandra who was going in a more traditional Seeker dress uniform.

The ladies were also staying as guests at the Palace as members of the Orlesian court, Cassandra would be joining Etrigan as part of the Inquisition delegation.

"Get some sleep Krem. The next few days are going to make you want to jump into the deep roads and kiss a darkspawn. The more sleep you can get the better."

Morning came. Etrigan helped Krem get ready, making sure the other man was wearing the dragon hide binder Josephine had gifted him for Satinalia. Knowing what they did about Otranto and his entire House, it was best to be as armored as possible.

They headed to the meeting site. Etrigan had purposely trained Krem on multiple weights of rapier that way the bastard couldn’t trick him. He was already there when they arrived.

"I am Lord Otranto of Antiva. Rightfully Betrothed to Lady Josephine Montilyet." The man went to gather the rapiers that Val Royeaux city guards were hold.

"Word of your exploits have reached my city Lieutenant. It is humbling to make your acquaintance, and yours as well Inquisitor."

As soon as Krem caught the blade tossed at him, they started circling each other. Otranto still throwing taunts.

"It is a pity it will not last longer. Before we duel, I trust you find the weapon to your satisfaction?"

Krem wasn’t taking any shit, "As long as you've made this a fair fight Otranto."

"Upon my honor. Shall we begin?"

After several volleys between them, Otranto tried a different tactic

"An admirable start, perhaps you aren’t from the obscure backwaters as I have heard"

A few more volleys the Antivan was dangerously close to cheating then Etrigan was going to kill him especially when he started speaking in very thinly veiled tones about Josie

"I'm glad Lady Montilyet isn’t here, exquisite as I've heard her appearance to be."

A really nasty lunge, nice dodge Krem. Etrigan had never been prouder, he wasn’t rising to any of the bait. The taunts were designed to get a reaction and make him lose focus. Krem remained silent and focused throughout.

Finally, a real move was made, Otranto got close enough to make a grab for Krem's wrist but left himself open to the same hold.

"Cutting you down in front of Josephine would've given a poor first impression of House Otranto to my bride"

Krem finally decided to throw a little back

"Don’t worry, I'll be sure to tell Josephine you fought bravely."

Otranto snarled and threw Krem back from the hold, clearly angry. Krem just grinned.

Lord Otranto was actually trying to talk Krem into forfeiting, "I admire your fearlessness. But you cannot hope..."

"Stop" The voice cutting the Antivan off had Etrigan muttering "And now we're in trouble"

Krem saw her first, "Josephine"

Otranto tried speak to her as she approached them, "Lady Montilyet! What a pleasure to..." She ignored him completely stalking directly to Krem.

"What are you doing?"

"I can explain…” He looked to Ety who shook his head and shrugged, “Maybe..." Krem sighed, "Josephine I can’t take the chance that you might have to marry him."

"That’s not your decision!" She shook her head angrily and started pacing her arms gesturing wildly, "The Inquisition needs you, I need you! Yet you threw yourself into danger! Why do this? Why risk everything we've built? Why risk your life?"

Krem didn’t hesitate to answer her, "Because I love you!"

Josephine stopped pacing, "You..." She was smiling, "You do?

Etrigan and Otranto had the same reaction though they were making different faces

Etrigan was smiling "He does!"

Otranto looked sick "He does?"

Krem was nervous suddenly, "I wasn’t quite sure until I said it, but... Yes. Yes, I love you."

Etrigan saw Josephine smile, maybe she wouldn’t kill him only maim, she ran to Krem.

"I love you too!" Krem caught her mid run spinning her around and kissing her as he did, then hugging her tightly when he put her back on her feet.

Otranto cleared his throat, "Well fought."

Josephine switched back to Ambassador stepping in front of Krem and tried to do damage control, "Lord Otranto..."

The Antivan man shook his head smiling, "I had assumed your liaison was an affair of passion or convenience, Lady Montilyet."

He sheathed his blade walking towards them, "But I am not fool enough to stand in the way of true affection. The Otrantos regretfully withdraw the terms of our betrothal."

Josephine bowed slightly "Thank you"

He returned her bow, "Do not thank me," and started to walk away, "I know when I'm outmatched."

The crowd dispersed since there was no more fight to watch. Krem took both of Josephine's hands in his own.

"I can’t imagine a better ending, but wouldn’t you be impressed by a dueling scar"

"My dearest, I love you precisely the way you are."

"I'm sorry I didn’t tell you about arranging the duel"

"Given that you're in one piece. Body and dignity, I forgive you." Josephine leaned into Krem. "Just do kiss me again."

Both waving Etrigan off as he turned to leave them, "See you both at the Estate for evening meal."

When Etrigan got back to the Estate, Victor Evie and Leliana were waiting for him. He just smiled and walked inside, the others following him. Dorian and Cassandra were sitting in the lounge reading.

"So that I only have to say this once. Krem won. Then again shouting 'Because I love you' at the near top of your lungs during a duel in the middle of a crowded market does tend to get the girl's attention. And I'm fairly certain they'll either be late for the meal or miss it entirely"

The ladies, even Cassandra, and Dorian all sighed like the hopeless romantics they were. Leliana hugging Etrigan and kissing his cheek, "Thank you for teaching him, Love"

Etrigan just smiled and shook his head, "For Josie, there is precious little I won’t do to insure her happiness."

Josephine and Krem were absent at dinner, but Etrigan had the cooks save them each a plate and take it out to the gardens along with a table two chairs a couple of candles and some very expensive wine.

When the pair found it, they laughed but enjoyed the candle lit dinner for two under the stars, Josephine still in shock at the course of her life over the last few months

"You know, when I first laid eyes on you back at Haven, I hadn't an inkling that we'd become so close"

Krem grinned, "I didn’t either, at first"

"Then it’s astounding either of us realized we had feelings for each other at all." She took a sip from her wine, "These moments seem so dear. Sometimes I must remind myself that I'm required to share you with our work.

Krem laughed "If that’s the case you really should learn to be more selfish"

"I'm willing to make an attempt" Josephine smiled back at him

"Hang the world. It can survive without Krem and Josephine for a little while every now and then"

"For now...I very much agree"

Above them on a balcony overlooking the gardens, Leliana leaned into Etrigan. Both smiling for their friend's happiness.

Etrigan placed a kiss to the crown of Leliana's head before breaking their embrace and leading her to bed.

Two days before the ball. The ladies had their dresses. Etrigan and the other gentlemen had their formal suits, and Cassandra had her dress uniform. It was also the first time Krem would be using his title. Officially he was there as the representative of House Etrigan on behalf of King Wilhelm, who had requested a report as to the goings on in Orlais.

Evie was going in Victor's place and Etrigan insisted she be made aware of what she was getting into. Josephine gave her and Krem the basics during a planning meeting. Evelyn and Victor watched the change in Etrigan as the meeting began and he went from their timid yet happy boy to the very much feared and respected Inquisitor.

Cullen was pacing, " We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus. The only question is how."

Josephine smiled holding up a delicate piece of paper, "We know how. I have our way in the real question is: Where is our enemy hiding?"

Josephine hands the paper to Etrigan as she continues, "At the urging of Grand Duchess Floriane, the Empress is holding the Ball. Absolutely everyone will be there. During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talk with the usurper Gaspard and Ambassador Briala"

Leliana took the paper from Etrigan and read over the invitation, "The assassin must be hiding in one of these factions."

Etrigan looked to Cullen, "What do we know of Grand Duke Gaspard?"

"The man who would have been Emperor. He's Celine's cousin and was first in line to inherit the throne when Emperor Florian died. Celine outmaneuvered him. She won out the council of Heralds, who hold authority over title disputes."

He read the paper as Leliana handed it to him, "She became Empress and He a General in the Imperial Army. He's well loved by the troops. He's also a Chevalier. Most of their number sided with him when he turned on the Empress."

Etrigan furrowed his brow, "Aren’t the Chevaliers part of the army? Why would they follow the Duke?"

"Most are sworn to serve the crown but that does not give them faith in the person wearing it. The Empress has tried to improve relations with Ferelden and Nevarra."

Cullen shrugged, "The Chevaliers see her as antimilitary. They believe Gaspard could lead the Empire back to the glory of Drakon's expansion years."

"Who is the Ambassador Briala?" Leliana handed Etrigan a stack of notes as she explained.

"An 'Ambassador' in name only. She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army."

Etrigan hands her back the pages and Leliana hands the notes to Cullen as she continues, "The Empress invited her in a bid to gain the elves alliance in the war."

Cullen hands the stack to Josephine as Leliana finishes her briefing, "That would be scandal enough without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celine's. A personal grudge and a network of saboteurs at her command? A promising lead."

Etrigan is stunned, "Wait, the elven leader is a jilted lover of the Empress?"

Leliana sighs, "It’s not widely known just a rumor whispered among the palace servants a few years ago." Shrugging she adds, "If it’s true and were to get out…the Empress and an elf...the scandal would ruin Celine's court.

Leliana takes the notes back from Josephine, "Even if a lie, Briala could use it to blackmail Celine. She has some connection to the throne."

"Tell me everything we know about the Empress."

Josephine refers to her own notes, "Empress Celine is a renowned diplomat and reformer. She works tirelessly to secure peace for the Empire."

She hands a copy of her notes to both Cullen and Etrigan, Leliana reading over his shoulder, "Unfortunately many Orlesiains view peace as complacency. She has yet to name an heir leaving the future of the Empire in doubt should something happen to her. Especially when the next in line is her cousin Gaspard who has made few friends on the council of heralds.

Leliana voices a concern, "Celine is surrounded at all times by countless guards, courtiers, servants and vassals, what better place for an assassin to hide than in the empress' own household"

Cullen has one of his own, "With Gaspard and Celine's armies entrenched we cannot openly march troops into the palace."

Leliana shakes her head, "My agents will ensure your soldiers get inside but it must be a few at a time to avoid attention."

Cullen nods, "Understood." He turns his attention back to Etrigan, “Just give the word and we'll begin."

Josephine has one final concern as Etrigan nods, "The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The empress fears our presence could sever it. The grand duke is only too happy to have us at the ball as his guests, so our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies, or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity... if not a clear advantage."

Evie would be staying at the palace as would Leliana. It was expected since both were members of the Imperial court, Josephine would be going with them but joining the Inquisition precession when it arrived. They had a plan now. Thanks to Evie and Krem they'd be able to sneak twice as many agents and soldiers onto the palace ground. They were ready.

The day of the ball, Etrigan dressed in his suit, the promptly had to assist Cullen. Dorian had been helping Krem, even teaching him how to shave.

There was a mage back at Skyhold that had shared a recipe for an herbal tonic to create a more passable appearance for him. When Etrigan started seeing the changes he picked on him a bit by throwing a wet cloth at Krem to get the dirt on his chin.

In their matching yet slightly different suits, the Lords of the Inquisition were ready. The ride into the Palace was just as boring as every other Noble party Etrigan had ever been to in his life. Several nobles were watching Cullen, and Josephine had to keep reminding him to smile.

Gaspard was waiting for him as Etrigan entered the courtyard of the Winter Palace.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan." Grand Duke Gaspard approached him. "We meet at last." He offered his hand, "I've heard so much about you. I was most impressed with how you brought the Templars to heel. Bringing the rebel mages into your army was a stroke of brilliance."

Etrigan shook the Duke's hand and smiled, “I can be very persuasive when I need to be.”

 "The rumors coming out of the Western Approach say you battled an army of demons." The Duke continued his voice getting a bit louder, "Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais?"

"And which one was the rightful one, again? I keep getting them confused."

Gaspard laughed, "If we keep watch, he might finally appear. Probably by the brandy."

Etrigan laughed as well then the Duke turned serious, "I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I'll help you."

Gaspard waved an arm and began walking, leading Etrigan to the main gates, "Prepare to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper, my Lord. They will be telling stories of this into the next age."

"I can't imagine that crowd had seen anything better than us their entire lives."

"I just knew we'd get along famously," Gaspard laughs again turning serious soon after "As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening. This elven woman, Briala - I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these 'ambassadors' all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

"Tell me there's more to your suspicion than 'the elves were acting dodgy.'"

"That 'ambassador,' Briala, used to be a servant of Celene's. That is, until my cousin had her arrested for crimes against the empire to cover up a political mistake. If anyone in this room wishes Celene harm, Inquisitor, it's that elf. She certainly has reason.” Gaspard sighed. "Be as discreet as possible. I detest the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains." Gaspard waved towards the gates again, "We're keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor. Shall we?"

As they made their way towards the entrance, a few snippets of conversation hit Etrigan’s ears, “Is that the Inquisitor?” Some noblewoman asked.

A man’s voice answered, “A Marcher? Don’t be absurd”

Another noblewoman responded, “One of the Trevelyans, I’ve heard.”

Josephine was waiting just inside the gate. "Inquisitor, a moment, if you please?" Gaspard nodded and went ahead, Josephine waiting for him to leave before she proceeded. "I’m sure you know how to handle most Nobility, but the Game is nothing like the Free Marches’ intrigues. I must warn you before you go inside: how you speak to the court is a matter of life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture, is measured and evaluated for weakness."

Etrigan is starting to think that Josephine forgot he grew up in this too, "Don’t they sound delightful. I'm shocked we haven’t invited the entire court to Skyhold for brunch."

"The game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you. You were safer in the Fade with the fear demon."

"You're just full of joy and light this evening"

"Everything will be fine."

Etrigan gave her a warm smile and started to walk in when he heard Josephine behind him, "Andraste watch over us all."

He started walking faster as he threw over his shoulder, “I heard that.”

As he walked to join Gaspard he saw Varric duck behind Cullen, “Shit, I just saw two dwarves from the Merchants Guild go inside. If anyone asks, I’m not here.”

Gaspard nodded to the court herald to announce him, "And now presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons," Gaspard bowed to Celene who inclined her head, “And accompanying him,"

Etrigan walked towards the Duke to stand beside him, "Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan, son of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick." Etrigan bowed low towards the Empress who gave a slight bow in return as the herald kept reading off the titles given to the Inquisition

"Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground. Shepherd and leash of the wayward order of Templars, purger of the heretics from the ranks of the faithful"

Etrigan heard Varric mumbling "This guy writes better fiction than I do"

But the court herald wasn’t done yet "Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself."

Gaspard was almost giggling "Did you see their faces? Priceless."

"Accompanying the Inquisitor: Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena -"

"Get on with it." Cassandra's temper left much to be desired.

"Pentaghast. fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais. Right Hand of the Divine." Cassandra had come up behind Etrigan.

"Renowned author, Varric Tethras. Head of Noble House Tethras, Deshyr of Kirkwall to the Dwarven Merchants Guild." Etrigan didn’t know Varric had that many titles. The dwarf bowed and was on his way.

"Lord Dorian Pavus, Member of the circle of Vyrantium. Son of Lord Magister Halward Pavus of Asariel." Dorian bowed at his entrance. After his bow Dorian headed towards his assigned spot in the gardens

"Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford, of Honnleath. Commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall." Cullen marched to join Etrigan and Cassandra near the stairs before the Empress

"Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial court. Veteran of the Fifth Blight. Seneschal of the Inquisition and Left Hand of the Divine." Leliana threw Etrigan a wink as she saw his jaw hanging to almost his boots when he saw her dress.

He had been standing a few steps above Cullen and Cassandra but quickly jogged back down to offer Leliana his hand to help her to the stairs.

"Representing the Royal family of the Anderfels on behalf of House Etrigan, Baron Cremisius Aclassi. Commander of Duke Etrigan's forces" Krem walked down the stairs after being announced just as Leliana taught him, looking exactly like he belonged there.

"And Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City. Ambassador of the Inquisition" Krem gave a small bow to Josephine and offered her his hand as they walked to join the others.

They all climbed the stairs before the Empress with everyone placed slightly by rank and bowed low, Gaspard speaking before the Empress could greet them.

Duke Gaspard bowed. "Cousin. My dear sister."

"Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces our court." The Empress smiled as she spoke, and if he hadn’t known better, Etrigan would have believed she meant it.

"Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude."

Celene bowed her head. "We will meet for negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."

Gaspard nodded to Etrigan "Inquisitor." Etrigan returned his nod and turned back to Celene

"Lord Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace." Celene gestured to the woman beside her. "Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible."

"What an unexpected pleasure." The Grand Duchess pasted on a false smile. "I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor." She withdrew.

The Empress spoke again "Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day."

"Let’s hope the breeze does not herald an oncoming storm"

"Even the wisest mistake fair winds for foul. We are at the mercy of the skies, Inquisitor. We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings."

"I am humbled by your words, Your Radiance"

"How do you find Halamshiral?"

"I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties and I couldn’t do them justice."

"Your modesty does you credit and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor." Celene gave Etrigan a genuine smile. "We look forward to watching you dance."

Etrigan bowed low once more and the Inquisition took its leave, Leliana catching him as he passed, "Inquisitor. A word, when you have a moment."

The pair went through the ballroom smiling at people they knew but not speaking to each other until they reached a secluded corner of the vestibule, Etrigan had a playful smirk, “If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask.”

Leliana rolled her eyes at his antics, "We’re working. What did the duke say?"

"He points the finger at Ambassador Briala."

"The ambassador is up to something, but she can't be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is from her side." Leliana sat on a nearby bench. "Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism - foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish.”

Leliana froze when she realized what she had said, considering Etrigan’s mother had in fact spoken to him from the dead. She made to apologize but he waved her off, he knew she didn’t mean it.

Leliana continued, “She has an 'occult adviser'. An apostate who charmed the empress and key members of the court as if by magic."

Leliana's mood turned dark. "I've had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything."

"How can Celene openly keep an apostate in the Imperial Court?"

"The Imperial Court has always had an official position for a mage. Before now, it was little better than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that appointment into a source of real political power. When the Circles rebelled, technically every mage became an apostate. The word has lost much of its strength."

"That sounds exactly like the person we're looking for."

"She's worth investigating. Can't be sure of anything here. Both leads point towards the guest wing. It's a promising place to start."

Leliana stood and pulled Etrigan into a dark well-hidden alcove. "I'll coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the ballroom if you need me." Kissing him deeply she straightened his jacket before leaving him alone.

Etrigan went back to the ballroom and caught up with Josephine's sister Yvette, “How are your parents?”

“Papa’s perfectly happy in the studio. Mother is the same as always.” Etrigan shared Yvette’s thoughts on that, he hadn't seen her since she was a very little girl and was glad to see her well.

Josephine wasn’t buying her sister’s tale, “Meaning she is after you to do more work.”

Yvette, snapped back at Josephine, “You always take her side.”

Josephine sighed, “I don’t ‘take her side.’ I happen to think as she does. You might attend to more of the estates duties. Also do stop slouching.”

Both Etrigan and Yvette, shared a look, stood a bit straighter and teased, “Yes Mother.” He introduced Krem to Yvette, which he knew Josie would get him back for later.

Etrigan heard Yvette practically bouncing as he walked away, “Josephine! Oh Josephine, is this him?”

Josephine sighed, “Baron Aclassi, please allow me to present to you my younger sister. Yvette Gabriella Montilyet.”

“There can never be too many Lady Montilyets in Thedas, can there?” Etrigan had been teaching Krem the finer arts of subtle flirting. Judging by the blushing giggle he got in response, it worked.

“Baron Aclassi I’ve heard so much about you! But not as much as I want. Josephine writes but she never tells me anything. Is it true you and Josephine are going to elope and move to the Anderfels and join the Grey Wardens and fight darkspawn?”

Josephine was nearly hissing at her sister, “Yvette!”

The younger woman wasn’t deterred and Etrigan half expected her to stomp a foot, “I want to know!”

Krem just couldn’t help himself, “I already packed our bags. Didn’t I darling?”

Yvette’s eyes went wide, “I knew it!”

Josephine knew her love was joking but still sighed, “My lord please give her no more ammunition. I beg you.”

Etrigan hid his grin as he passed Grim who was tasked with finding the ‘gifts’ Sera’s Red Jenny friends left for them.

Passing Leliana on his way, she snarked about women's shoes, but still threw him a wink which he returned as he sidled up to Cullen.

"Inquisitor. Did you need something?" Etrigan bit back a smile at Cullen's discomfort "The sooner we track down this infiltrator, the better."

"You've attracted quite a following, Commander. Who are all these people?"

"I don't know, but they won't leave me alone."

"Not enjoying the attention, then?"

"The headache I'm developing will be better company"

Etrigan patted him on the shoulder and headed back to Leliana. "I don't suppose you'd save a dance for me?"

Leliana discreetly ran a hand up the back of Etrigan's jacket, "Of course my Lord. Now back to work" Giggling as a frustrated groan escaped him when she pushed him away.

The Empress's handmaidens ran up to him as he entered the garden. "My Lord. My Lord Inquisitor."

"May we have a word? It's very important."

"The empress has sent us with a message for you."

"I'm always honored to hear from Her Radiance."

"Oh. She is the honored one, Inquisitor."

"Empress Celene is eager to assist the Herald of Andraste in her holy endeavor."

"She will pledge her full support to the Inquisition as soon as the usurper Gaspard is defeated."

Etrigan was getting dizzy trying to figure out who was talking when "That's a generous offer."

"The empress believes wholeheartedly that the Inquisition is our best hope for peace in these difficult times."

"She looks forward to cementing a formal alliance."

"As soon as Gaspard is out of the way."

"But we have taken enough of your time."

"Please, enjoy the Masquerade, Inquisitor."

Etrigan found Dorian near the fountains. "This is all so familiar. I half expect my mother to materialize from the crowd and criticize my manners." Dorian examined his wine glass.

"I'm still waiting for Evie to sneak up on me and tell me to stop slouching," realizing she might do just that Etrigan looked around for his aunt, "Is this how the elite of Tevinter would carry on?"

"You could almost mistake this for a soiree in the Imperium. The same double-dealing, elegant poison, canapés..." He waved. "It's lacking only a few sacrificial slaves and some blood magic." Dorian sighed. "But the night is still young."

"What if your mother were actually here? Where would we be then?"

"Short a mage, I expect. I'd be dragged out by my earlobe."

"I'm having difficulty picturing that."

"Picture me a young boy of five years, then. She certainly always has."

“I appreciate that you were willing to come here.”

Dorian feigned pain, “And expose myself to all this exquisite finery and exotic wines? Such hardship.”

"Try not to get too drunk." Etrigan tapped his arm

He smiled ruefully "You ask so much of me."

An 'accidently' tripped noble later found Etrigan climbing a wall and over a rail into a secret office off the Grand Library, judging by the contents of the room, Etrigan had found the private sanctum of the Arcane Advisor.

Cutting through the library he was on his way back to the ballroom when a voice behind him stopped him short. "Well, well, what have we here?"

Etrigan spun ready to fight instead seeing a woman in a dark red velvet dress coming down the stairs. She was unmasked, her dark hair swept up but not covered. “The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of Blessed Andraste herself."

The woman smiled as she stopped next to him. "What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do even you know?"

Etrigan crossed his arms over his chest hand on his hidden blade, "We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all that."

"Such intrigues obscure much, but not all." She bowed. "I am Morrigan. Some call me adviser to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane. You..." She began as she headed towards the ballroom. "Have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace." Morrigan arched a brow. "Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?"

"I don't know. Do we?"

Morrigan chuckled. "You are being coy."

"I'm being careful."

"Not unwise, here of all places. Allow me to speak first, then." She held up a hand. "Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter." She raised her other hand, which contained a key. "So I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key found on the Tevinter's body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can."

"Briala's people are whispering about disappearances in the servants' quarters. This key may lead there."

"The ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere, does she not? Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter." Morrigan inclined her head. "What comes next will be most exciting."

Etrigan headed to tell Leliana of his meeting Morrigan when he walked into her Conversation with a noble, Mistress Nightingale! What a pleasure to see you again! You look radiant.”

“Marquis! It’s been far too long! How is your family in Val Chevin?”

“No complaints my dear, no complaints. You must come to the chateau to see the girls! They will be overjoyed.”

Leliana smiled fondly, “I have missed them very much. Little Sylvie must be ten now, no?”

“Eleven and up to my elbow. Oh how they grow.”

Leliana nodded, “Perhaps I shall call on you soon.”

“Excellent! Now I must dance with the Dowager. It was lovely to see you, my dear.”

Etrigan filled Leliana in on what Morrigan had said to him, he thought nothing of the encounter but he could see the rage boiling just under the surface of his love, after calmly her as discretely as he could he left to continue the operations.

Etrigan grabbed Varric, Cassandra and Dorian to help search the servants’ quarters, what they found almost had them running for Cullen and Leliana to raid the palace, all the servants not currently attending to the ball had been massacred. The Seeker in Cassandra coming out in force "Someone will be held accountable for this"

The party kept going through to the private gardens where they found a man dressed as a noble, a knife baring the Grand Duke's crest buried in his chest, Dorian saw it first

"Is that the Chalons family crest? What have you been up to, Gaspard?"

Etrigan kneeled by the body "Time to have a word with the Duke."

A woman screaming caught Etrigan's attention and he ran in the direction it came from, blades drawn, he got to her just not quite fast enough. He arrived as a Harlequin put a blade to her heart. The murder looked at him and fled, Venatori appearing from the direction they ran towards.

They chased after the murder only to lose them in a scuffle with some Venatori agents. Briala's people showing soon after to keep the place settled after they left. Etrigan found a locked door and picked it to reveal a vault. Looking around he found an elven locket. He pocketed it, it could be useful later.

Up a flight of stairs into the royal guest wing, found several waves of Venatori and a few red templars. The last of which almost got the drop on Etrigan until a knife embedded itself in his eye.

An elven woman wearing a simple green dress and mask approached, removing the knife and slipping it into a sheath on her belt.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan. We haven't been properly introduced, have we? I'm Ambassador Briala."

"I'm glad to meet you finally, Ambassador."

"Your reputation for getting results is well deserved. You cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble." She leaned against a crate "I came down to save or avenge my missing people, but you've beaten me to it. So..." Glancing out the window she turned to Etrigan. "The Council of Herald's emissary in the courtyard..." Briala raised an eyebrow. "That's not your work, is it?"

"He was dead when I arrived."

"I expected as much." Briala nodded. "You may have arrived with the Grand Duke, but you don't seem to be doing his dirty work. I knew he was smuggling in chevaliers, but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the palace? Those are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight."

"The empress needs to know what's going on."

"You can try to warn her. She won't believe anything from me." She glanced out the window again, "What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it."

"You know how to make a sales pitch, Ambassador. I’ll give you that."

"I do, don't I?" Briala small smile. "I know which way the wind is blowing. I'd bet coin that you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you happen to lean a little bit our way? It..." Briala shrugged. "Could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought." Briala jumped through the window and was gone.

"More politics and double-dealing." Cassandra punched a wall. "Is there anyone here who is not corrupt?"

Dorian was leaning on a table, “There is so much conniving and backstabbing here, it makes me homesick.”

Making their way back to the ballroom Etrigan made a sharp turn heading directly for Evelyn, taking her wine glass from her hand as soon as he reached her, "Is this safe?"

When she nodded he tipped it back in a single gulp, handing her the empty glass and off to Leliana to inform her of their findings. She agreed with him that the obvious evidence they found was too easy yet couldn’t be ignored.

As Etrigan headed out to reexamine the servants quarters a voice stopped him.

"Inquisitor?" Etrigan turned to see duchess. "We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons. Welcome to my party."

Etrigan pasted on his best false smile "Is there something I can do for you, Your Grace?"

"Indeed you can. I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of..." Florianne stepped into his personal space. "A certain person." She offered her arm. "Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor."

Etrigan was going to have to burn his clothes, shame he liked this suit, "Very well. Shall we dance, Your Grace?" He bowed slightly offering his arm

"I'd be delighted."

As they moved through the steps of the quatrain dance Floriane tried to get information from him.

"You are from the Free Marches, are you not? How much do you know about our little war?"

"What do you think I ought to know?"

"My brother and my dear cousin have been at each other's throats for too long." Florianne moved gracefully. "It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall."

The dance turned into a light waltz. Etrigan instinctively switched positions "Do we both want that, Lady Florianne?"

"I hope we are of one mind on this."

"In times like these, it's hard to tell friend from foe, is it not, Your Grace?"

"I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard. And have been everywhere in the palace..." Florianne's voice factual but not accusing. "You are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor..." She broke from Etrigan to spin "And a matter of concern to some."

"Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, Your Grace?"

"A little of both, actually. This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?"

"An excellent question. I might ask the same of you, Your Grace."

"In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight."

"I thought 'dangerous machinations' were the national sport in Orlais." Etrigan dipped Florianne low to the delight of the court.

"You have little time. The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the Royal Wing garden, you will find the captain of my brother's mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard's secrets. I'm sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming."

"We'll see what the night has in store, won't we?"

When the dance ended Etrigan felt like he'd never be clean again

Josephine was entirely too happy at his misery. "You'll be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often."

"It's a relief to do something other than fight demons and horrors."

"You still face demons and horrors." Josephine snarked. "These ones are simply better dressed."

"Were you dancing with Duchess Florianne?" Leliana looked jealous as she walked over, followed by Cullen.

Cullen stepped closer. "More importantly, what happened in the servants' quarters? I heard there was fighting."

"I hope you have good news." Josephine sighed. "It appears the peace talks are crumbling."

Etrigan told Cullen and Josephine what he had found and all three of what Floriane had said

"Then..." Cullen flexed his fists. "The attack on the empress will happen tonight."

"Warning Celene is pointless." Josephine lamented. "She needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat."

"Then perhaps we should let her die." All of them turned to stare at Leliana.

"You have an idea, Leliana?" Etrigan wasn’t about to let that happen but he'd hear Leliana out just in case

"What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive, that could still happen." Leliana tilted her head. "To foil his plan, the empire must remain strong. This evening, someone must emerge victorious."

Cullen nodded. "And it doesn't need to be Celene. She's right.

Josephine looked ill. "Do you realize what you're suggesting, Leliana?"

"Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one."

Etrigan reminded them all "We came here to save Celene."

"Then you must not only save her life, but also her empire." Leliana used Cullen to block the view of her squeezing Etrigan's hand

Etrigan glanced at Floriane "She said Gaspard's mercenary captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination."

Cullen did as well. "Which could be a trap."

"Or a lead." Josephine said. "Either way, you should search the private quarters in that wing for clues."

"Then get me access," Etrigan turned to Cullen, “and in the meantime, get your soldiers into position."

"At once. Be careful, Inquisitor."

Etrigan ran into Briala, once more on a balcony as she watched people in the ballroom, the Empress specifically, "Inquisitor Trevelyan. Slumming even more than usual, I see. You've charmed some of the nobles. We'll see how long you can keep their favor. What brings you to me?"

Etrigan decided to take a shot in the dark, "I found an elven locket hidden among Celene's things."  At her shocked look he fished it out of his pocket holding the locket just out of reach.

"This isn't yours, is it?"

"Let me see that." Briala stepped closer but didn’t reach for the locket. "She kept this? What was she thinking? If Gaspard had found this, it would have ruined her."

"It might have meant something to her."

"Maybe it did. She held on to it..."  Etrigan now had a plan to save the Empress, he pocketed the locket again and headed for the trio of handmaidens

"Inquisitor, to what do we owe this honor?"

"We are always delighted to speak with you, of course."

"Her Imperial Majesty is unfortunately occupied at present."

Etrigan gave them a wicked grin "I made a fascinating discovery: an elven locket, in the Empress's vault." All three started to panic

"Oh dear."

"That is very interesting..."

"I'll get Her Majesty."

Celene met with him on a balcony alone her guards keeping anyone from approaching them as they spoke.

"Inquisitor, I regret that we did not have time to speak earlier. No doubt you have questions about many things."

"I found an elven locket sealed in the palace vault. You must have considered it quite valuable."

"It was..." She actually tried to lie to him "Sentimental. I don't know why I kept it. It was a foolish thing to do."

"Maybe you kept it because you still care for Briala."

"Perhaps I do. But I cannot put her above all the people of my empire. Dispose of the locket however you like. It means nothing to me." She just tried to lie again, and she was really bad at it.

Heading to the Royal wing proved useful indeed, except for Varric’s bad joke, “Are we going to sneak around to look through the Empress’s unmentionables now? Just how drunk are you Boss?”

Dorian saved an elven woman who offered to testify against Briala. Dorian called for Etrigan who questioned the woman.

"Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?"

"Not personally. The 'ambassador' can't be seen talking to the servants." The woman gestured. "We get coded messages at certain locations. But the order came from her. She's been watching the grand duke all night. No surprise she wanted someone to search his sister's room."

"This wing is sealed. How did you get in here?"

"Easy. The door was unlocked. One of the others probably handled it."

And yet it had been locked when they'd come in. Interesting. "It takes great courage to come to the royal wing unarmed."

"It's not 'courage' to blindly follow Briala's orders into a trap. I knew her. Before. When she was Celene's pet. Now she wants to play revolution. But I remember. She was sleeping with the empress who purged our alienage."

"Would you be willing to testify to that, if I asked?"

"Absolutely. If..." her voice tremored in fear. "If the Inquisition will protect me, I'll tell you everything I know about our 'ambassador.'"

"Go to the ballroom." Etrigan told her. "Find Commander Cullen. He'll keep you safe."

"Thank you. Maker protect you, Inquisitor."

Another call for help led to a locked door, that after he picked it, really had Etrigan questioning every choice he has ever made his entire life.

There was a man, chained to the Empress's bed.  Naked except for a helmet. "What... Happened?" Etrigan was fairly certain he didn’t really want to know

"It's not what it looks like." The man held on to his bindings. "Honestly, I would have preferred if it were what it looks like." Dorian threw a blanket cloak over the man. "The empress led me to believe I would be..." He sighed. "Rewarded for betraying the grand duke. This..." He pulled at the chains again. "Was not what I hoped for."

"You're telling me that Empress Celene left you naked and trussed like a roast duck?" All Etrigan could think was 'Thank the Maker Leli isn’t a fan of chains'

"Please, I beg you, don't tell Gaspard." He began tugging at the chains again. "The empress beguiled me. Into giving her information about..." He continued struggling. "Plans for troop movements in the palace tonight. She knows everything. Everything. The duke's surprise attack has been countered before it ever began. She's turned it into a trap. The moment he strikes, she'll have him arrested for treason."

"I'll protect you from Gaspard if you're willing to testify about Celene's trap."

"I'll do anything. Anything."

While the man was pleading his case Varric and Dorian found him some clothes. Once he was freed and dressed Etrigan sent him to Cullen as well. By now Etrigan was fairly certain who was behind it all, he just needed the proof.

They headed down to where his prime suspect no doubt had a trap waiting for them. And she did not disappoint. A group of Venatori and red templars were waiting along with a rift.

Floriane on a balcony above it all.

"Inquisitor. What a pleasure. I wasn't certain you'd attend. You're such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you'd taken my bait."

"I fear I'm a bit busy at the moment. If you were looking for a dance partner"

"Yes, I see that. Such a pity you did not save one final dance for me."

Floriane gave him a sickly-sweet smile, "It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him."

"At this point, I'd think disappointment was an old friend."

"Poor dear. You can’t imagine what Calpernia Samson and I have in store." She smirked at him "And now, I suppose you never will. In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike."

She waved at him as she turned to leave "A pity you'll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They'll be talking of it for years." She turned back once more "Kill him. And bring me the marked hand. It will make a fine gift for the master."

Etrigan dove out away from the arrows and opened the rift. The demons started attacking without discrimination, which is exactly what Etrigan wanted, as the red templars and Venatori focused on the demons, his party focused on them. Once the they were dealt with the demons fell soon after and Etrigan closed the riff.


	37. Chapter 35 Wicked Hearts

Once the rift was closed Etrigan ran to the man tied to a pole under the balcony where Florianne had been standing.

"Andraste's tits. What was all that?" The prisoner leaned forward so Etrigan could cut him loose. He stood. "Were those demons? There aren't any more blasted demons coming, right?"

"No more demons. It's safe."

"Maker. I've never seen one that close before. I knew Gaspard was a bastard, but I didn't think he'd feed me to fucking horrors over a damned bill."

"Duke Gaspard lured you out here?"

"Well, his sister, but it had to come from him, didn't it?" The man started pacing. "All that garbage she was spewing doesn't mean anything. Gaspard had to be the mastermind."

"Your accent sounds Fereldan. I thought you were one of Gaspard's mercenaries."

"Born and raised in Denerim. Seems like I should have stayed there." He stopped pacing to face Etrigan "The duke wanted to move on the palace tonight. But he didn't have enough fancy chevaliers. So, he hired me and my men. He had to offer us triple our usual pay to come to Orlais. Stinking poncy cheese mongers."

"Want a new job? One that pays better? The Inquisition can always use a good mercenary company?"

"You hiring? I'm game. Anything's better than this bullshit. You want me to talk to the empress, or the court, or sing a blasted song in the chantry, I'll do it."

Time to end this. Etrigan and his party raced towards the ballroom weapons at the ready. They had already changed into their armor when Etrigan knew he was being led into a trap.

When they got there Floriane was walking a step ahead of Gaspard. Straight towards Celene. Cullen came running up to them.

"Thank the Maker you're back. The empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?"

"Be ready Cullen. I'm going to have a word with the Grand Duchess"

"What? There's no time! The Empress will begin her speech at any moment!"

Etrigan promised Cullen it was handled and jogged to approach the Empress and her cousins. When he saw his troops in place he addressed Floriane.

"We owe the court one more show Your Grace"

"Inquisitor"

Etrigan flashed a wicked grin "The eyes of every Noble in the Empire are upon us, Your Grace. Remember to smile."

Floriane started backing up as Etrigan climbed the stairs, "This is your party. You wouldn’t want them to think you had lost control."

"Who would not be delighted to speak with you Inquisitor?" Floriane was still backing away and she was stammering"

"I seem to recall you saying, 'All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.' When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn’t save me this last dance." Etrigan started pacing around her with his hands behind his back.

Celene was watching intently from her balcony overlooking the ballroom as Etrigan kept going.

"It’s so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a Council Emissary" Gaspard stepped closer but did not stop Etrigan's explanation.

"It was an ambitious plan. Celene. Gaspard. The entire Council of Heralds. All your enemies under one roof."

Floriane couldn’t hide her stammer now, "This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes you wild stories?"

Gaspard stepped forward, "I did not wish to." Shaking his head sadly, "But it seems I have no choice"

Celene toned out from her perch, "That will be a matter for a judge to decide, Cousin"

"Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never..." Before she could finish her lie, Gaspard turned and walked away from his sister as several Royal guards were coming towards her "Gaspard?!"

As the guards surround her Etrigan finishes, "You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace. You're just the last to find out."

The grand duchess falls to her knees sobbing as the guards arrest her and lead her from the ballroom. Etrigan looks up to Celene.

"Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private. Elsewhere." A quick nod from the Empress and he is heading for her private balcony off the gardens.

When he went to join Celene, Gaspard and Briala were already with her. And arguing.

Briala jabbed a finger into Gaspard's chest. "Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard."

"You're the spymaster." He swatted her hand away. "If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you."

"You don't deny your involvement."

"I do deny it. I knew nothing of Florianne's plans. But you..." He pointed at her. "You knew it all and did nothing."

"I don't know which is better: that you think I'm all-seeing or that you're trying so hard to play innocent and failing."

"Enough." Celene spoke sharply. "We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation. For the safety of the empire, I will have answers."

The women in his life always do love a good romance, Etrigan just hopes this won’t come back to bite him later "I wouldn't have caught Florianne in time without Briala's help."

The mask did little to hide Celene's surprise. "You were working together?"

"Of course." Briala looked to Celene admiration in her eyes.

Etrigan kept going. "Thanks to Briala, Gaspard's mercenary captain will testify that he hired men to infiltrate the palace."

"Hired thugs?" Celene turned to Gaspard, "I didn't expect you to stoop so low, cousin."

"Don't be naive, Celene. The only difference between a mercenary and a common soldier is a uniform." Gaspard folded his arms.

"Keep talking, Gaspard. Eventually you'll convince somebody." Briala smiled.

"He also ordered his general to sneak troops into the Winter Palace." Etrigan bowed to Briala. "Briala found all this out for your sake, Celene."

Celene stared at Gaspard. "In light of overwhelming evidence, we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the empire." Her eyes narrowed. "You are hereby sentenced to death."

Etrigan watched as Gaspard was led away by the guards. Maker have mercy on him. He turned back to Celene

"I think Ambassador Briala deserves some reward for uncovering all this."

"I can scarcely believe you did all this for me." Celene turned to Briala

"Celene..." Both women looked close to tears.

"Thank you, Inquisitor. For all your efforts tonight." Celene gave a small bow. "I owe you my life. And Orlais owes you its future. This peace is your doing. You truly are the instrument of Andraste."

Celene walked back into the ballroom with Etrigan at her side. "You have done so much. For my people and..." She glanced at Briala, "For us."

"We won't forget this," Briala said

Etrigan offered both women a low bow "It was my pleasure. The two of you deserve to be happy."

"We truly are." Celene returned his bow with a small incline of her head. "Come, stand with us, Inquisitor. We must give the good news to the nobility." Etrigan stood between both women and offered each an arm.

"Lords and ladies of the court, this is a night for celebration." Celene raised her hands. "Those who sought to poison our empire with treason have been brought to justice. It is a new age for Orlais. We shall build a world in which all men and women live in harmony. Let the cornerstone of change be laid. I introduce the newest member of our court: Marquise Briala of the Dales."

Briala stepped forward. "This is not just a victory in Halamshiral, or within the empire, or even for elves alone. This is a triumph for everyone. Over a thousand years ago in the Valarian Fields, elves and humans together defeated the Imperium. We can do so much more now. We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed. Together, we will start by saving our world from the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart."

Etrigan was expected to add something to the speech, might as well make it count, “This evening proves what we can accomplish through cooperation."

Briala nods, "We are already tracking these Tevinter agents. Soon they'll have no place to hide."

Celene genuinely smiled "But that is tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate our newfound fellowship. Let the festivities commence." The court erupted into a loud applause.

Etrigan has had just about enough of this night, as soon as he is able he ducks out to an empty balcony hoping for just a few moments quiet. He leaned against the railing, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths

"The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts to your victory, and yet you are not present to hear them?" Morrigan walked up behind him laying her hands on the balcony rail. "Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? 'Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf."

"I would have stayed but the punch ran dry. Scandalous."

Morrigan laughs, "Indeed? Let us see if you take this next piece of news as poorly."

She lowers her head then looks back to him, "By Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid - including mine. Congratulations."

"Well you didn’t try to kill me at all so," Etrigan smiles, "You, at least, I'm glad to see."

"Then 'tis happy news, as you shall be seeing a great deal more of me."

"Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan."

"A most gracious response." Morrigan returned his smile. "I shall meet you at Skyhold." She turned and went back into the ballroom passing Leliana on her way.

Leliana stepped in front of her former traveling companion, both of them taken to another place and another hero destined to save the world,

**_ Lake Calenhad, Ferelden 9:30 Dragon _ **

_They had been traveling together as a group for some time now and Leliana believed she and Aedan were getting closer, but the witch was trying to get closer to him as well, so far, he had not shown any serious interest in either of them so Leliana tried to be the other woman's friend_

_"You are very beautiful Morrigan."_

_Morrigan simply rolled her eyes at the former Bard "Tell me something I do not know."_

_"But you always dress in such rags. It suits you I suppose. A little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand."_

_"You understand I lived in a forest, I hope?"_

_"Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk. No, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold in Ferelden. Dark red velvet, yes. With gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide your features."_

_"Stop looking at my breasts like that. 'Tis most disturbing!"_

_"You don't think so? And if it's cut low in the front we must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck."_

_"You are insane. I would sooner let Alistair dress me."_

_"It'll be fun, I promise! We'll get some shoes too! Ah, shoes! We could go shopping together!"_

_That’s all it took really, eventually being the only women under a certain age in their group they naturally gravitated towards each other and became friends._

Now when Leliana looked at Morrigan all she can see is the fighting that tore them apart. Morrigan for her part wanted to apologize, "Leliana, 'tis good to see you well I..."

 

"No. Whatever goodwill there once was between us is gone now."

 

Morrigan's golden eyes bore into Leliana's blue, "Before him we were friends."

 

Leliana smiled sadly and gave a humorless laugh, "Oh, Morrigan. Before him, we were sisters."

 

**_ Denerim, Ferelden 9:31 Dragon _ **

**__ **

_The way you look at him so intently, so hungrily... one would think you have never seen a man before._

****

_Where I look is not your concern._

_It is almost as though you wish he would feel your gaze upon him and notice you._

_And maybe he does notice you, but what does he see? A girl, skinny like a boy, with wild, ragged hair._

_What is your point, Morrigan? That I am not attractive? I do not need to make disparaging remarks about other women to make myself feel better. I know who I am. You say that I am the one who tries to be noticed, when it is you. He has ignored your advances, hasn't he? Perhaps it's time you stop projecting your own troubles on someone else._

_Aedan had been giving them both gifts and essentially courting them both at the same time. Yet rather than be angry at him they fought amongst each other_

_"I am not fond of sharing. You should know this." Morrigan began without warning today_

_"I haven't asked to borrow anything of yours."_

_"Nor would I lend it if asked. You would be best to desist and find your own."_

****

_"Find my own what?" Leliana was truly confused_

****

_Morrigan sighs "This facade of yours is unconvincing. If 'tis a competition you wish, a competition you shall have."_

_"You wild folk are very odd. And possessive."_

_Aedan had confessed his love to Leliana, he apologized for seeming to court Morrigan as well, saying he was only trying to be nice since her exposure to people had been so very limited, Morrigan however didn’t take it so well at all._

_"I see you yet continue to be where you are not welcomed."_

_"Are you jealous? Is that what this is about? Because I don't think it's for you to decide what I should or should not do."_

****

_"Oh, you may continue on as you have. I am merely informing you that you will suffer the consequences."_

_"You forget, Morrigan, I am not without my own pointy ends, as well. Do not make promises you cannot keep"._

****

_"I always keep my promises."_

_"Talk is cheap."_

_"And this from a bard? You can't possibly think he would prefer you?"_

_"Funnily I was about to say the same thing to you."_

_"Oh, and what exactly is it you believe you have to offer?"_

_"I don't know, but if we are together, it will be because, he wants me, and he loves me, these things are real."_

_"And yet love grows rotten on the vine so quickly. A sour fruit that offers only a memory of sweetness. What is it worth, truly?"_

_"Everything. Only a dried-up shell of a person would not know that."_

_"We shall see."_

Looking at her now, Morrigan wonders if Leliana would have forgiven her if either of them had told her what they had done to spare his life, she soon gets her answer when she sees where Leliana's gaze has landed.

 

"You are not the only one the Warden abandoned, Leliana."

 

Leliana's gaze never left Etrigan "And if you go near him, I'll help Flemeth take you." She walks away from Morrigan towards the Inquisitor. Morrigan watches them a moment as the Inquisitor lays a hand to Leliana's cheek concern pouring from every inch of him. His eyes searching her for any wound that might exist.

 

She does feel sorry she destroyed her friendship with the former Bard but seeing her with her new love...If anyone were to ask Morrigan she'd say she thinks she did Leliana a favor, but maybe she'll get a chance to tell her that later.

 

When they are alone again Etrigan looks back towards the ballroom, "So that was the Warden stealing witch?"

 

Leliana giggled, "Yes, that was Morrigan." Etrigan nodded.

 

"How unfortunate for her then that I prefer, brilliant Orlesian raised Spymasters that occasionally frighten me." Leliana took the bad joke for what it was and leaned into her love.

 

She was confused when Etrigan pulled away though he just smiled. The music had begun again in the ballroom, "May I have this dance?" She smiled and stepped into him as he began to lead them through the waltz.

 

Etrigan did have one more surprise up his sleeve but it could wait until after their dance. For now, they had each other and their dance.

 

When they were finally able to leave the ball, everyone was tired. Poor Cassandra had been stuck listening to a noble prattle on about soup for almost ten full minutes. They had all agreed to stay at Bann Victor's manor for the night before heading back to Skyhold.

Victor had prepared a full meal for them while they were gone, knowing too well the Game. Petit fours and hors d'ouvers were all well and good but when you fear poison in the pate its best to just eat at home.

Though an unexpected dinner guest had Cullen throwing punches before the dessert course. Victor saw him first but at Marissa's excited "Uncle Max" Cullen lost himself. Etrigan was his friend and knowing the truth as he did it really was to be expected.

Victor had a 'no weapon' rule at the, Max went to place his sword in his room. Cullen excused himself and followed. Etrigan heard the crash first, running into the lounge he saw Cullen picking Max up off the floor.

"Sorry about that my Lord. I honestly don't know what came over me."

Max waved him off with a smile, spitting blood into a nearby plant, his eyes catching Etrigan's, "No worries Commander, fairly certain I deserved that." Cullen excused himself again back to the dining room leaving father and son alone.

Every part of both men was screaming at them to rush forward and hug each other. It was the first time they'd been in the same room in almost five years, but Max knew, this had to be Etrigan's call. He only hoped his son would hear him out.

"I owe you an explanation, Boy. I wanted to tell you, I even tried a few times. In the end I took the cowards way out, Talia didn’t tell me everything. I had to learn it on my own. I learned it the day a feisty dwarven woman introduced herself to me as the widow of an Avvar warrior."

Max began to pace as he spoke, "Your grandmother tried to tell me, I didn’t believe her. I didn’t believe when you were brought to my father's home. I didn’t even believe when my own sister tried to kill you. It was when Tova informed me she had drove an arrow into the skull of her own husband, that I believed. The woman that brought you to us was Faren's aunt, your mother spared her life when their hold attacked your mother and grandmother.

Max stopped pacing and sat down, "That woman pledged herself to your mother's safety, the hold had been hired by the Chantry to kill Talia's entire family. That’s why she left us, she found out Aunt Seline was a Grand Cleric and Aislyn was a Sister."

Etrigan voiced the rest, "She couldn’t be sure they weren’t part of it."

"You've been reading the journals." Etrigan just nodded as his father continued.

"Tova has always been a part of it, she helped hide your mother a few times before you were born. Her husband and his hold were supposed to protect your line. The Chantry made them a better deal."

"How can I trust them now?"

Max laughed, "The same way you always have. They have never failed you, Lysander."

"Don’t call me that."

"I gave you that name. Gabriel is a twin, but it wasn’t Aislyn. She grew up in the Chantry because she was Victor's bastard. I named you for my brother 'Lysander'. Poor lad took an arrow meant for your mother, had it not been poison or the assassin been a better shot then he'd still be here."

"I already told you I wasn’t angry anymore," Max nodded Etrigan continued, "Just be lucky it was Cullen that hit you instead of the Seeker."

At Max's confusion Etrigan gave him a wicked smile, "You'd still be laying on the floor, with several broken bones."

Max let out a bark of laughter as Etrigan turned to leave, heading back into the dining room to finish his meal.

Leliana watching him as he entered, when Etrigan's eye met hers she silently asked if he was alright, he nodded squeezing her hand as he sat. Cullen tried apologizing when Max joined them only to get the older man laughing again.

"Already said it was fine and I meant it. I did have that punch coming." Max worked his jaw out a bit, "Damn fine swing Commander."

The rest of the meal was silent except when Marissa climbed onto Etrigan's lap, so she could sit next to Leliana and tell her all the new stories she had learned. The girl had left her plate at her own seat and not wanting to leave her talks with the Spymaster simply ate Etrigan's pie instead, much to delight of everyone but Etrigan.

Leliana took pity on her love, holding pieces of her own out for him to eat as Evelyn got them another piece.

After the meal, Marissa insisted her favorite playmate put her bed, the others had gone to change out of their formal wear or to simply retire for the evening, leaving Leliana very aware of Maxwell watching her.

"Does it bother you, my Lord, that your son is with me? I am after all ten years his senior. And low born, the orphaned daughter of a Fereldan serving girl." She tilted her head, "And considered by some to be far more worldly, given my profession."

Maxwell just smiled, "Maker no! Talia was thirteen years my senior and working as a tutor. All I've ever wanted for Ety is what any parent wishes for their child. I know he is happy with you, his letters used to tell me that."

He lowered his head before looking up directly at Leliana, "I'm not proud of the fact that I lied to my son for twenty years. I hate that it destroyed the relationship I had with him. But I will never be sorry for protecting him. If I had a chance to do it all again, I would have stayed in Tallo."

Max stood and started pacing, "Granted if I had, my son would be an orphan, or dead. Nobles threw their daughters at me, I admitted to being married so they'd stop. I will never remarry, she's been gone twenty-three years and to even consider being married again makes me feel as though I was just unfaithful to my bride."

Max turned to leave the room before facing Leliana once more, "Talia and I may not have been each other's first choice, but the time we had together. It was. There are no words to describe it. Please take care of my son. He may not remember it, but we were a family once, I watched his first steps, heard his first words. He is all that remains of the finest woman I have ever known, and I truly believe he is the best part of me."

Leliana watched him wipe tears from his eyes as he went up the stairs without another word. She went up soon after to find her love and his cousin, making up stories again just as they did at Haven. Marissa begged her to join their game when she was spotted.

"Leli you have to come help our story."

"A story needs help?"

Etrigan nodded, "Indeed. We've been taking turns, each coming up with a part but now we're stuck."

Leliana moved from the doorway to join them on the bed, Marissa moving so that she could sit between the adults.

"Alright Mari, how are you stuck?" Marissa jumped into an explanation of their story, it was about a dragon that didn’t want to be a dragon or at least not a mean dragon, but no one believed her, simply because she was a dragon.

"Oh my, well, that is a tricky one...." Leliana spun a new story off their failed attempt soon after having the little girl asleep. Etrigan was smiling when they left the room.

"You're really good at that."

"You should hear the ones I've written down."

"I will someday, when it’s our turn."

Smiling, Leliana narrowed her eyes at him, "If your luck holds out perhaps"

Etrigan flashed her a grin before hoisting her over his shoulder and to their room, as she giggled demanding to be put down. From his room Maxwell watched them, his eyes brimmed with tears, he was beyond happy his boy had found love, yet he was heartbroken his own beloved wasn’t with him to see their son's joy.

 A shrill squeal of happiness could be heard from the gardens moments later as Krem had asked Josephine for her hand. Her sister was the one who screamed when she found out Krem was a Baron.


	38. Chapter 36 Loyalties and Liasons

When Etrigan arrived back at Skyhold, Josephine was almost arguing with a Chantry Cleric. Even though they had all left Victor's estate together, Etrigan decided a hunting trip with Max was needed. Even if they didn’t speak.

They ended up talking more than they hunted, the air between father and son was thoroughly cleansed. They had agreed that until this Corypheus business was dealt with they would rebuild their bonds as father and son privately.

Publicly they were still brothers, at least until the threats against Etrigan through his mother's bloodline had been dealt with. That’s what brought Max to Skyhold. Etrigan offered Leliana's help in finding the threat and possibly finding Talia's murderer.

First things first though, Josie and the Chantry Mother.

The Chantry Mother was practically screaming at Josephine "The matter is urgent Lady Josephine!"

"I am well aware of that Revered Mother."

"We will need the to return to Val Royeaux as soon as possible. There are ceremonies, ordinations...Maker's mercy"

Josephine remained calm, "That’s quite impossible at the moment. However, I will see to this matter as soon as possible."

Etrigan thought he's be able to sneak by but the Cleric saw him and decided to drag him into it.

"My Lord Inquisitor, please, may I have a word with you?"

“Damn, I didn’t run fast enough”, never had Etrigan hated his upbringing more than he does now, "How may I assist you, Revered Mother?"

"With the political turmoil put to rest," The Mother started pacing, "Our minds turn to a single question, the next Divine. We cannot answer that without the Left and Right hands of Divine Justinia V."

Josephine exhaled a deep breath, "I have already told you Revered Mother, Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared from their duties."

"But surely with the support of the Empire the Inquisition will not be harmed by the loss of just two souls."

Etrigan was getting another headache, "Why exactly do you need Leliana and Cassandra?"

"They were Most Holy's most trusted advisors, they represent her legacy, her hopes for peace in Thedas. They could rally the Grand Clerics as no candidate from the clergy has been able to."

"Leliana and Cassandra are candidates to become the Divine? How is that Possible?"

"Not yet but they could be. We need them to be. There is president, other times when clerics remain deadlocked a successor was chosen from outside the clergy. Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra were Justinia's most trusted friends and advisors, our late Divine is still held in high esteem to honor her the grand clerics might support one of them as successor."

"These aren’t just any two people. Their key members of the Inquisition."

"For the sake of Thedas we must ask you to make this sacrifice."

"Leliana and Cassandra would have to make that decision for themselves"

"And they certainly will. At a later date. The Inquisitor has only just returned and has important business to attend to. You must excuse us revered mother." The Cleric gave Etrigan a pointed look before inclining her head to Josephine and walking away.

Josephine started to brief him but stopped to remind him of all he has done.

"Don’t let them detract from your victory at Halamshiral. We've beaten his Wardens and stopped his intrigues. Soon Corypheus will have no place to hide. Cullen is hoping to press our advantage, we plan our next move when you’re ready."

Etrigan excused himself and ran as fast as he could to the rookery, as he reached the top of the stairs doubled over trying to breath Leliana smiles, raising a brow at him, "Welcome home Love, I see you've heard."

Etrigan flashed everyone a dirty look and the rookery cleared out.

Leliana sighed, "They do have work..." She stopped when she saw a frightened boy where her normally fearless lover stood.

"Can they really make you Divine?"

Leliana smiled at him again, "No and you know why."

Etrigan thought back to the last night at Victor's manor and grinned.

_Before retiring for the night, Leliana asked Etrigan to take a walk with her through the gardens, he agreed after he ran up to his room and grabbed the ring, just in case. "Maker don’t let me fall coward if the right moment comes"_

_The walked in silence just enjoying each other's company until Leliana made Etrigan's heart stop._

_"Halamshiral would be a lovely venue for a wedding, no?"_

_"I think Josie mentioned that to me once. I didn’t really see much of the grounds."_

_"I didn’t mean tomorrow or the like just...Eventually, though, it’s a thought to consider. I know Josie has been planning our wedding since our first meeting."_

_Watching Leliana in the moonlight as she sat on the stone wall and trailed her hand through the lily pond Etrigan had a brilliant thought, "Why not tomorrow?"_

_At Leliana's stunned expression he realized he had spoken out loud, he fumbled in his pocket for a moment before pulling out the ring, kneeling before her._

_"I've known for some time that I will share my life with no other but you. And no, it doesn’t have to be tomorrow, but I know that when I die. It will be as your husband."_

_When he felt brave enough to look up Leliana was crying, shit. "Leli, I wasn’t trying to make you cry," He stood up pacing, this was going really bad really fast, "I wasn’t even planning on asking, but you sitting there and the light and... Maker..." His head whipped around as she whispered something midway through his rant, "What?"_

_"Ask me properly." Etrigan took a deep breath dropping to one knee and held the ring out to Leliana._

_"I know it hasn’t really been that long, but I can’t think of my life without you in it. The Inquisition gave me a job, you gave my life purpose. Leliana, will you marry me.?"_

_Leliana was smiling through her tears as she held her hand out to him, "Yes, Lysander Etrigan-Trevelyan. Yes, I will marry you. Tomorrow if we can arrange it."_

_They snuck out of the manor that night to a small Chantry Etrigan knew of and found a Mother willing to marry them in the wee hours of the morning. They faced death every day, at least they could do so happily married._

Etrigan held up Leliana's hand kissing both her rings, "I may be a pious man, but the Chantry cannot have you Duchess."

Leliana giggled, "No, suppose not Inquisitor. My husband though adorable, is quite clingy where I am concerned. I find it to be one of his more charming qualities."

"You realize when this gets out Josie is going to kill us"

Leliana laughed, "Will that be before or after she stops screaming?"

"During. I'll leave you to your work." Etrigan turned to walk away but stopped, "My father is here as well."

"Things are well then?"

"Eventually." She nodded, and he went down to find Max being led around by Josephine, he nodded to them both but made no move to join them, instead heading out to find Cassandra.

As usual she was at 'her' spot, a tree stump shaded by another tree with two practice dummies, right next to the armory. Only this time she wasn’t alone, Mother Giselle was with her.

"Will you not consider it, Lady Cassandra? The clerics are still sequestered. If no one steps forward, they will debate until..."

"And you think I can make them agree?" Cassandra sees Etrigan watching them, "I've heard enough for one day, Mother Giselle."

The Chantry mother bows her head to Etrigan as she walks by, "Talk to her, Your Worship."

"The fun never ends in Skyhold does it?"

Casandra smirks at him, " 'The Inquisitor was hilarious.' That’s what they'll say one day, you watch. I assume you've heard that Leliana and I are both candidate’s to be the next Divine."

Etrigan simply hummed in affirmation.

She shook her head sighing, "Because of what happened at Halamshiral. Of course, the Empire favors you, thus everyone close to you. So now the Chantry bandies our names about without even asking us first."

"How is that even possible? You're not even Priests."

"It is not without precedent. Amara the third was sister to the Emperor and Galatea was a commoner. Leliana and I were, at least, part of the Chantry hierarchy. It would be accepted."

Etrigan nods in understanding, "I think you'd make an excellent Divine."

"Truly?" Etrigan nods again, "I never look good in hats." They both laugh at her joke, Etrigan follows her lead to a nearby bench where they both sit.

"Surely it was never meant to be like this. The Chantry, the Circle of Magi, the Templars...This cannot be what they intended when it all began." She sighs more deeply this time, "The Chantry should provide faith. Hope. Instead, it cannot veer from its course, even in the face of certain death."

"I'm surprised to hear you of all people say that."

Cassandra smiles at him, "Oh? Am I not the same woman who declared the Inquisition against the Chantry's wishes? In all my years as a Seeker, I did what I was told. My faith demanded it."

Cassandra stood and started to pace, "But now my faith demands something else: that I see with better eyes."

"Many extraordinary things have happened to get us to this point."

"I'm not so certain. I think this has been a long time coming." She sat back down, "Did you know Varric is Andrastian? Oh, he blasphemes with every second breath, but deep down he believes. His heart is virtuous, but he would never step foot in a Chantry. It should be the first place the virtuous turn."

Cassandra stood again, "It needs to change. Perhaps I must be the one to change it."

Etrigan was smiling, "What would you change"

"The circle of Magi has its place, but it needs reform. Let the mages govern themselves, with our help. Let the templars stand not as the jailors of mages, but as protectors of the innocent. We must be vigilant, but we must also be compassionate to all peoples of Thedas, human or no. That is what I would change."

"I have influence and I can use it to help the Chantry make up its mind."

"I cannot ask you to do that"

"You don’t have to. If you want this, truly want this, I will do everything in my power to help you."

"If you think that is the right thing to do, then...Thank you. I suppose I should not be so concerned. The clerics speak my name for now, nothing more." She gave him a quick hug before turning serious.

"For now, restoring order and stopping Corypheus remain our priority"

"Any thoughts on that?"

"From the reports I've read since returning, he seems to be focusing on the Elven ruins. Corypheus keeps sending Calpernia and the Venatori to find them while Samson and the Templars keep protecting and fortifying a Tevinter shrine to the old God Dumat"

"I'm sure the reports are waiting for me, I'll look them over today and this evening. We'll start planning at council in the morning."

A scream from the rookery tower got their attention, both running full tilt until they heard Josephine, "Do you have any idea how much planning I've done? It’s all been ruined."

Etrigan looked up towards the tower with a grimace, "I guess she saw them."

Cassandra looked at him confused, "Saw what?"

Etrigan just held up his left hand, sitting next to his Trevelyan crest ring was a simple gold band. "Leliana and I may have done a thing that now has Josie very angry with us because she's been planning our wedding since I fell out of the breach."

Cassandra punched his arm. Then hugged him and congratulated him. As he thanked her, they heard Leliana fire back at Josephine, "Like the plans will really be wasted, everyone can see the betrothal band on your hand as well"

Etrigan crossed his arms over his chest, "Cass"

"Yes, Ety?"

"I think Skyhold is going to host a wedding."

Cassandra nods then starts laughing as Etrigan remarks offhandedly, "At least now you won’t have to compete with Leli for Divine."

Cassandra went back to her training as Etrigan went to rescue his wife and cousin from each other. When he arrived back at the rookery poor Max looked like he wanted to run or just jump off the balcony as it would be faster. Etrigan took pity on his father.

"Leliana, if we were to put the influence of the Inquisition behind helping Cassandra ascend, how much favor would that gain her with the College of Clerics?"

Leliana thought for a few moments before answering, "Traditionally the Chantry looks on open declarations with derision, so they can be counterproductive...But a few words in the right ears and be very effective."

"I've spoken to Cassandra already, she has some genuinely good ideas. She also acknowledges the system as it stands is well and truly broken."

"If Cassandra truly wants this then we should help her, Love."

"She does, and we will."

Josephine took their bait, "I know just the people to inform. With the application of some political pressure, your point can easily be made."

Etrigan smiled, "Thank you Cousin. And be angry with me if you must. I was my idea to keep it quiet, what with the Venatori running around and the red templars."

Josephine was going to comment when a runner came looking for Etrigan, "Inquisitor."

"Yes?"

"The Iron Bull is looking for you, Your Worship."

"I'm on my way" The runner turned to leave and Etrigan excused himself from his family, "Duty calls I'm afraid"

Heading down to the stairs into the library an argument catches his ear.

"I don't know what you think you're doing."

"I'm being clucked at by a hen, evidently."

"Don't play the fool with me, young man."

"If I wanted to play the fool, I could be rather more convincing, I assure you."

"Your glib tongue does you no credit."

"You'd be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, Your Reverence."

Oh joy, Dorian and Mother Giselle…Maker but that woman got around...again. It looked like the Chantry Mother was getting ready to start again when she noticed Etrigan.

"Oh, I..."

"What's going on here?" Etrigan crossed his arms over his chest

"It seems the Revered Mother is concerned about my 'undue influence' over you." Dorian mirrored his stance

"It is just concern. Your Worship, you must know how this looks." Giselle was still staring Dorian down.

Dorian wasn’t backing down under her gaze, "You might need to spell it out, my dear."

"This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumors alone..."

Just when Etrigan thought he'd get through a day without a headache, "What's wrong with him being from Tevinter? Specifically?"

"I'm fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same." The Mother was quick to defend herself

"How kind of you to notice. Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses?" Dorian shot back.

"The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?" She wasn’t backing down on this it seems.

"The truth?"

"The truth is I do not know you, and neither do they. Thus, these rumors will continue."

Time to put an end to this, "Oh? I'd like to hear what these rumors are exactly."

"I..." Mother Giselle hesitated, “...Could not repeat them, Your Worship."

"Repeat them? So, you've shared them before?" Etrigan crossed his arms again, this time so his wedding band was showing

"I.." Etrigan saw the Revered Mother notice the wedding band and dart her eyes to Dorian who wasn’t wearing one, "…See. I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor, only to ask after this man's intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both."

Mother Giselle bowed her head to Etrigan and walked away.

Dorian started to relax, "Well, that's something."

"She didn't get to you, did she?"

"No, it takes more to get to me than thinly veiled accusations."

"You don't think she'll do anything?"

"Do what? Yours is the good opinion I care about, not hers. I don’t know if your aware but the assumption in some corners is that you and I are..." Etrigan wasn’t sure if Dorian wanted to laugh or cry at the rumors, "...Intimate"

"So those people obviously haven’t seen me with Leliana then?"

"Don’t know or don’t care. Baseless insinuation is grand fun."

"I hope Leliana isn’t upset by this."

"Have you met Leliana? If she's even noticed such talk, we'd almost feel sorry for its source. I should ask...Do the rumors bother you?"

"I wish they wouldn't disparage you. They don't know you."

"They know you even less than they know me. Perhaps it's odd to say, but...I think of you as a friend, Inquisitor. I have precious few friends. I didn't think to find one here."

"I -"

"Don't speak. I detest confessions, and I'd like to get this over with. Allow me to say I'll stand beside you - against Corypheus, my countrymen, or spurious rumor - so long as you'll have me." Dorian held out his hand.

Etrigan shook the offered hand then excused himself to find Bull. He was with Krem in the training yard teaching Krem how to execute a proper shield bash. Krem was picking himself up off the ground.

"Ah. Come one Krem! I'm working my ass off trying to get you to see that move."

"You've still got plenty of ass left, Chief." Krem noticed Etrigan first, "Uh, Your Worship."

Etrigan smiled at Krem then turned to Bull "You needed to see me?"

"I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath. Already verified it with Red."

"Do you want to discuss this alone?"

"Not like I was hiding it from my boys. Besides, right now, I need to hit something."

"You know they've got training dummies, Chief."

"The training dummy might actually defend itself against the shield bash. Anyway, the Ben-Hassrath letter..."

Etrigan nodded "What did the letter say?"

"The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don't like Corypheus or his Venatori. And they really don't like red lyrium." He tossed the shield down. "They're ready to work with us. With you, boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition, joining forces."

"That could be a powerful alliance."

"My people have never made a full-blown alliance with a foreign power before. This would be a big step. They’ve found a massive red lyrium shipping operation out on the coast."

Krem grinned "They want us to hit it together. Talked about bringing in one of their dreadnoughts." He was positively giddy. "Always wanted to see one of those big warships in action."

Bull picked the shield back up and laid Krem out. "Did you see that? Go get some water." He turned back to Etrigan. "They're worried about tipping the smugglers, so no army. My Chargers, you, maybe some backup."

"What does this alliance really get us?"

"They wouldn't use the word 'alliance' if they didn't mean it. Naval power. More Ben-Hassrath reports. Qunari soldiers pointed at the Venatori...It could do a lot of good."

She tilted her head to one side. "You don't seem entirely happy about this."

"No, I'm good. It's, uh..." He shrugged. "I'm used to them being over there. It's been awhile."

"I thought Qunari wanted to extend their reach to the whole world?"

"Yeah. Just didn’t think I'd see it. Look the Qun answers a lot of questions. It’s a good life for a lot of people but it’s a big change and a lot of folks here wouldn’t do so well under that kind of life." Bull shook his head, "I guess it’s not like we're converting. This is just us joining forces against Corypheus. On that front, I think we're good"

"I think the Inquisition could use some help from the Qunari."

"Good. I'll pass the word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you're ready."

Something felt off to Etrigan as they were making plans, Cassandra noticed it as well. The whole thing felt like a setup, except the Qunari gained nothing from the fall of the Inquisition, even still Etrigan and Cassandra planned for an emergency extraction.

Dorian and Blackwall were told to stay on alert at all times during the trip back to the Storm Coast.

"All right, our Qunari contact should be here to meet us."

"He is." An elven man came out of hiding. "Good to see you again, Hissrad."

"Gatt!" Iron Bull smiled. "Last I heard, you were still in Seheron."

"They finally decided I'd calmed down enough to go back out into the world."

"Boss, this is Gatt. We worked together in Seheron."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. Hissrad's reports say you're doing good work."

"Iron Bull's name is Hissrad?"

"Under the Qun, we use titles, not names."

Bull tried to explain "My title was 'Hissrad,' because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it as 'Keeper of Illusions,' or..."

"'Liar.' It means liar." Gatt stated matter of factly.

"Well, you don't have to say it like that."

Etrigan was almost glaring at Bull, "So nice to hear friends say good things about me in their secret spy reports"

Gatt smirked, "He does. But they aren’t really secret, are they?"

Bull tried to placate everyone, "Look Gatt..."

"Relax. Unlike our superiors, I know how it works out here. We're in this together. Tevinter is dangerous enough without the influence of this Venatori cult."

"Yes." Dorian rolled his eyes. "Filthy, decadent brutes, the lot of them. I'm certain life would be so much better for all of us under the Qun."

This Gatt fellow has a temper, "It was for me, after the Qunari rescued me from slavery in Tevinter. I was eight. The Qun isn't perfect, but it gave me a better life."

"Yes, one free from all that pointless free will and independent thought. Such an improvement."

Etrigan decided to stop this "The Imperium and the Qunari both have their problems."

Dorian agreed. "Fair enough, I suppose."

"I'm not here to convert anyone." Gatt said. "All I care about is stopping this red lyrium from reaching Minrathous."

"With this stuff, the Vints could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks. We could lose Seheron..." A visible shiver ran through Bull. "And see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here."

"The Ben-Hassrath agree. That's why we're here." He pointed. "Our dreadnought is safely out of view, and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We'll need to eliminate the Venatori, then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship."

"There might be Venatori mages on the ship as well. If the dreadnought can't handle them..."

"It's unlikely there'll be more than two or three mages on the ship. And they'll be dead by the third shot." Gatt shrugged. "On land, though, a half-dozen Venatori attacking the dreadnought from cover could do some serious damage."

"What do you think, Bull?"

"Don't know. I've never liked covering a dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong. If our scouts underestimate the enemy numbers, we're dead. If we can't lock down the Venatori mages, the ship is dead." He frowned. "It's risky."

"Riskier than letting red lyrium into Minrathous?"

Etrigan's bad feeling got worse "Let's go hold up our end of this bargain, then."

"My agents suggested two possible locations the Venatori may be camped to guard the shore." He indicated the locations on the map. "There...And there. We'll need to split up and hit both at once."

"I'll come with you, boss. Krem can lead the Chargers. Let me fill him in."

As they headed to their location Gatt was almost interrogating Bull, "You gave your Chargers the easier target."

"You think?"

"Lower and farther from the smuggler's ship? It's much less likely to be heavily defended."

"Suppose we'll do the heavy lifting, then. Just like old times."

After they cleared their target and Etrigan broke up another dispute between Dorian and Gatt, though Dorian did get a good one liner about crimes of fashion, Bull gave the signal.

"We're clear, Gatt."

"Right. Signaling the dreadnought." He tossed something into the fire, and a flare shot up into the sky.

Bull was watching the Chargers, "Chargers already sent theirs up. See 'em down there?"

"I knew you gave them the easier job." Gatt shrugged.

"There's the dreadnought." Iron Bull pointed. "That brings back memories." The Qunari ship fired sinking the Venatori vessel. Bull laughed, "Nice one." He narrowed his eyes as he saw movement in the water. "Crap."

Venatori mages were heading towards the Charger's location. Etrigan called over to Bull "They've still got time to fall back if you signal them now."

"Yeah."

Gatt showed no emotion as he spoke "Your men need to hold that position, Bull."

"They do that, they're dead."

"And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead. You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari. You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth. With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already. I stood up for you, Hissrad. I told them you would never become Tal-Vashoth."

"They're my men." Bull started to reach for his war horn.

"I know. But you need to do what's right, Hissrad... For this alliance, and for the Qun."

Etrigan reminded Bull he was hired by the Inquisition, "Call the retreat."

"Don't do it Hissrad." Bull let go of the horn but Etrigan had been ready for this.

Blackwall, Cassandra, go."

The two warriors took off towards the Chargers.

"Now Dorian."

The mage set off blue sparks high into the air, signaling a hidden unit of Inquisition soldiers on the shore.

From their vantage point Etrigan saw Dalish and Rocky get killed, and the Skinner. Krem took a dagger to the leg but Grim pulled him back. Cassandra and Blackwall arrive in time to save Krem Rocky and Grim but the rest of the Chargers lay dead. The leader of the Inquisition unit approaches them.

"Inquisitor, the Venatori mages have been dealt with."

"Good. Meet up with the Seeker over on the hill, Captain Aclassi is going to need a healer, as will Lieutenant Rocky and Agent Grim." Etrigan stared at Bull as he emphasized the new ranks of the surviving Chargers.

The solider saluted and left to carry out his orders, Etrigan just kept starting at Gatt, Bull tried to say something more than once, but Etrigan just turned and walked away.

Trying to get his emotions in check before joining the others, Etrigan took the long way down the shore to thank the templars and mages that came along to assist with the mission. As he jogged up the hill to check on the remaining Chargers, Grim smiled at him. Krem was trying to stand but Etrigan pushed him back down.

"Easy Cousin, you're hurt let the healers work."

"We aren't married yet."

"You will be soon enough. That makes you family."

Krem turned sad when he realized that Cassandra standing behind him meant they used the backup plan, "Why didn't the Chief blow the horn?"

At camp the night before they reached the coast, Etrigan had filled Krem in on his bad feeling and explained that he and Cassandra had arranged a backup with a nearby unit of Inquisition soldiers.

"The Qun demanded it." Etrigan sat next to Krem, "I meant what I said back in Crestwood. There will always be a place for you in the Inquisition."

Krem nodded but didn’t reply. The only thing Etrigan knew for certain of the future of the Bull's Chargers is that their leader could no longer be trusted, and he really didn’t care if Hissrad came back to Skyhold or not. If he did, the Qunari would be under constant watch.

They made sure to bring the bodies of the fallen Chargers were brought back to Skyhold with them, the Inquisition had enough allies to ensure that all were given proper funeral rites.

Krem officially moved into Josephine's rooms rather than the room at the Tavern where the Chargers had been living. Grim moved into the barracks set aside for Leliana's agents, she and Etrigan planned on using him as a personal agent. Rocky took command of the Inquisitions Sappers, much to the delight of Cullen as it was now one less matter for him to deal with.

Leliana waited a few days before showing her husband the letter she received while he was on the Coast. She slipped it into a stack of things he had to review and sign.

Etrigan almost signed it until he actually read it, looking up confused at Leliana.

Leliana sat down and sighed. "A message from Divine Justinia."

"That's a shock. You're all right reading it?" Etrigan wrapped his arms around Leliana pulling her into him.

"Thank you for the concern, my Love, but I am." Leliana laid her head on his shoulder. "This message was written months, perhaps even years ago..." Leliana released a shaky breath. "To be delivered to me if she died. I've heard of such contingency plans. A sudden death often leaves loose ends. I'm to go to Valence, a small village on the Waking Sea. There is something hidden there."

"Do you know what you're looking for?"

"The Divine was a powerful woman who used her position to obtain all sorts of things. Whatever she hid in Valence would very likely benefit the Inquisition and must be kept from falling into the wrong hands." Leliana stood. "If I'm lucky, she will have instructions for me."

"Why hide things in Valence? What’s so special about it?"

"Justinia was Revered Mother at the Chantry there for many years before she became the Divine. It is a place that hold great meaning for her."

"I'll help in whatever way I can, my Love."

"Wonderful. I was hoping you would agree to come with me to Valence." Leliana nodded. "One more thing: if what is hidden in Valance is as valuable as I think, we're not going to be the only ones looking for it."

It took four days to reach Valence, when they arrived at the small Chantry Etrigan was struck by its unique beauty, perfectly combining the old and the new.

Leliana smiled as she watched him take it all in. "It's just as I remember it."

They both take a knee before the statue of Andraste "You didn't tell me you'd been here before."

"After the Blight ended, Aedan and I came here to see Justinia. She was just Dorothea then, a revered mother." Leliana looked sad for a moment.

"It's peaceful here. You must have good memories of this place."

"It was a place of comfort. It is good to see it's still untouched by Corypheus."

"Leliana? Is that you?" A woman in Chantry robes came into the room.

"Sister Natalie. What are you doing her? I thought you were in Val Royeaux."

"No. I've been here since Justinia died. This place makes me feel like...Like she's still with us."

Leliana accepted the hug from the other woman, Etrigan caught her subtle head shake. He had his hidden blades.

"Inquisitor, this is Natalie, a trusted friend."

Natalie stepped back. "Wait. 'Inquisitor?' You... you brought the Inquisitor here?" She knelt. "My Lord, forgive me for not recognizing you earlier."

"I wish more people would fail to recognize me."

"Oh, I..." Natalie stood. "I see."

"Natalie, listen. There is something hidden here. Something Justinia left for me."

Well someone got really excited fast "Oh, really? What is it?"

"I don't know, but we'll find it. I'm curious to see what brought us all here." Etrigan noticed the intentional slip, Natalie did not. "Justinia's letter came with instructions for me. They were a little cryptic."

Leliana handed the letter to Etrigan "Always remember that faith sprung from a barren branch. That light has no fear of darkness. Above all, that strength lives in an open heart."

Natalie listened to the clues with bated breath, "She must be hinting at something in here, let’s look around."

Leliana told a story about her time before the Blight.

"I was in the cloister in Lothering when the Blight began. There was a lot of fear back then. No one knew what was going to happen. Whether we would live or die, and then one morning I found a single bloom on a dead rose bush and I thought, even in the midst of all this, life finds a way. The Maker hasn’t abandoned us."

As the nephew of a Grand Cleric, he knew all the major art pieces of Chantry lore, it was a puzzle. He casually walked around looking at the paintings, finding the right one, a lovely painting of a rose bush full of thorns and a single bloom, he triggered the hidden switch, nodding to Leliana.

Etrigan kept looking at all the paintings. Another anecdote from Leliana

" 'An open heart', Well that one is quite literal. And morbid. But Justinia always said that compassion was my greatest strength. Doubt is easy. It takes courage to trust.

Another Painting. This one depicting Hessarian running Andraste through with his sword.

The last clue, 'That light has no fear of darkness' Etrigan looked around as Leliana seemed to make conversation with Natalie "Do they still sing verses from the Benedictions every Friday? That canticle was Justinia's favorite."

Natalie stuttered, "Yes of course we'd never give up the traditions of our most beloved divine."

"That is lovely to hear." Etrigan had to smile, Leliana was testing the other woman

"I stare up at the breach sometimes. It’s terrifying. But beautiful in its way"

"It is beautiful" Natalie seemed eager to agree

"Have you seen it by sunrise?"

"When the sun rises through it, it splits into what looks like a thousand suns like a broken mirror."

Etrigan paused. If Natalie has been here since the explosion, how could the sun rise through the breach?

"Yes, spectacular isn’t it? You must be careful Natalie, Justinia's enemies are making their move, vying for position and the Sunburst throne."

The last clue, 'That light has no fear of darkness', Etrigan looked around a bit on that one. There was no painting. He froze, eyes going wide and looking up at the statue of Andraste, it was surrounded by lit candles and two large braziers, he whispered to himself as he started looking around the base of the statue for the trigger, "Light has no fear of darkness."

He found the switch, a mechanical click echoed through the Chantry. Natalie spun around looking for the source of the sound.

"What was that?"

Leliana stepped between the Inquisitor and the Sister, "Looks like we opened something."

After all the switches were triggered a secret door was revealed, Etrigan opened it to find a small chamber, as he turned to show Leliana what he had found, she had Sister Natalie pinned to the statue. a dagger to her throat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Good old Leliana was playing you the whole time. Didn’t you realize?"

Leliana's voice was ice. "They never sing the Benedictions here on Fridays, Natalie. Something so simple, and you got it so wrong. I wanted to believe, but you were lying from the start." Natalie just smirked and Leliana pressed her dagger farther into her skin

"Keep that pretty mouth shut if you must, dear. You've already told me everything I need to know. The prickle weed burs on your hem, talking about the sun rising through the Breach. It all points to a single place: Morelle in the Dales. Grand Cleric Victorie's bastion. She sent you, didn't she?" Leliana smiled. "Victoire was always an opportunist."

"Who is this Grand Cleric? I've never heard of her."

"An experienced cleric. She never agreed with Justinia but kept her ideas to herself. I suppose now, with Justinia dead, she thought she could make her move."

"I want to know what the Grand Cleric was planning here."

"She sent Natalie here to see what Justinia was hiding, no?"

"The Inquisition has turned Thedas away from the true Chantry." Natalie glared defiantly. "It must be stopped."

"Stop us? You must be joking."

"Mother Victoire is well loved by many. The Inquisition has more enemies than you know."

"And Victoire thinks she can ally with them?" Leliana pressed the dagger hard enough to draw a single trickle of blood.

"Leliana, stop. What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting us."

"We don't have to be at odds, Natalie. You could come with us. Join the Inquisition." Etrigan wanted the little bitch dead too but he needed to save his beloved's soul

"I was called to serve the Grand Cleric. I will not betray her." Natalie glared at Leliana. "Kill me then. I'm not afraid to die for my beliefs. At least I still know what I believe."

"Release her, Leliana. She is no threat."

"The grand cleric..." Leliana started to shake her head.

"She is one woman. We are the Inquisition."

"The Inquisitor has spoken." Leliana put her dagger down. "Run. Tell your mistress that she has a choice. The Inquisition is coming."

Leliana opened the box in the chamber and stepped back. "No." She shook her head. "This can't be it. There's nothing here"

Etrigan stepped closer, "It's not what you expected. That doesn't mean it's nothing."

"There's a message, carved into the lid. 'The Left Hand should lay down her burden.' She..." Leliana's voice went quiet "She's releasing me. The Divine has a long reach, but it is always her Left Hand that stretches out. A thousand lies. A thousand deaths. Her commands, but my conscience that bore the consequences."

"She apologized in the Fade. She said she failed you." Etrigan understood now "This is what she meant."

"All this time, Justinia carried the fear that she was using me, just like I'd been used in the past. But Marjolaine's games were trifles. And Aedan was a spoiled little boy playing solider. Justinia gambled with the fate of nations. She needed me. No one else could've done what I did. She knows that."

"Then you have to let it go. Let her go. You don't owe her anything anymore."

"If it were not for you, I would've killed Natalie and called it a good thing." Leliana closed the box and picked it up as though it were a priceless treasure, in a way it was. "Thank you for showing me what was right when I couldn't see it for myself. There are things that must be said, but not here. Let’s go home."

They ended up spend the night at a lovely villa with what Etrigan could only describe as a breathtaking view of the Waking sea. Leliana had to explain it to him.

"My mother, Oisine, was a Fereldan and was a servant to Lady Cecille Vasseur, an Orlesian Noble during the Orlesian occupation. When King Maric regained his kingdom, my mother came here with Lady Cecille. This was Lady Cecille's family home. Mother died suddenly, shortly after my fourth birthday, Lady Cecille raised me as though I were her own blood, though she never formally adopted me. When she passed she left everything to me."

"It’s beautiful here."

"It is, though I do not get to come back as often as I'd like"

"We could, if you wanted. When it’s all over."

Leliana just smiled at him. She began to prepare them a meal which he took over. She had to laugh at him, for a noble, he really did hate all the trappings that came with it. Secretly though she loved it when Etrigan did the cooking during the few times they had traveled together, he was better at it.

She had to catch herself a few times comparing him to Aedan again. Etrigan had removed his shirt so not to drop anything on it while he cooked. And hadn’t put it back on long after they finished.

She shook herself free of those thoughts, it was after all the first few days they had been alone since they married. Perhaps she should take advantage of that.

Leliana walked up behind her husband silently though she knew he was aware of her presence. She started trailing her hands across his back in feather light touches, delighting in the tiny tremors she saw rippling through his muscles.

Leliana decides she wants to play, they had all night, and she intended to use the time wisely. Shoving him into the wall next to the fireplace, she rakes her nails down Etrigan's chest. He raises a brow and throws her a smirk. This is going to be fun.

She grabbed for him, "I need you." Her arms wrap around him as he flips them pressing her into the wall.

"You have me,” he assured her, leaning down to press a kiss to her trembling lips. His hands sending pure fire into her veins as they trailed down her body and back taking her tunic with them.

They took turns flipping around, pining each other to wall roughly, each time a random article of clothing vanished, until Leliana was right where she wanted to be.

The wall biting into her back as her hands held on to Etrigan's shoulders as his hands drifted to the backs of her thighs lifting her up, legs wrapping around his waist. The relief evident in them both with twin sighs as they came together once more. She is fairly certain she tasted blood as she bit down on his neck, his assault relentless until she gives in and screams out.

Feeling the smug grin as he falls after her and then gently sets her back on her feet. When he pulls back from her, Leliana sees his neck, she definitely tasted blood. And judging by the self-satisfied grin he's wearing, he knows it.

Taking his hand, she led him into the bedroom. Laying on the bed their hands eyes and lips roamed as only lovers could. Etrigan left no part of his wife unexplored gentle touches, unhurried kisses, he worshipped her as though she was a goddess made flesh for him alone.

Leliana knew that if they failed her time with him was fleeting, she wasted no moment memorizing every inch of him, the way his skin felt in her hands, how the cords of his muscles twitched under her touch, the way his eyes burned to her very soul. Those would be the moments she cherished when she lay alone in their bed at Skyhold praying that he would return to her and trying not to be gripped by fear that he may never get to again.

Tears rained down both their faces as the realization hit them again that they were married, every tender kiss and look he gave her telling her that he was hers for as long as he drew breath and even beyond that.

Slowly they joined again, finding home in each other. Two halves of a single heart. Hang the world, tonight there was only Ety and Leli.

Leliana allowed herself a last comparison as her husband made love to her. It was never like this with Aedan. Etrigan always let her set the pace, if she wanted sensual and pleasant torture she had it. Fast and needy? He would proudly wear his wounds. Slow as though the world wasn’t coming down around them?

Tonight, they would have that, with her Ety she didn’t have to be the unshakable Bard turned Spymaster. She could just be Leliana again.

And he didn’t have to be the Savior of Thedas, she had started calling him 'Lysander' when they were alone, he seemed to need it now to ground himself. The world could have Inquisitor Etrigan Trevelyan, but the man he truly was, he belonged to her.

Filling her body and linking his soul with hers, the thought of not having this forever was unfathomable. She could feel her release coming, it started in the tips of her toes, and fingers. Growing until it consumed her, a fire where they were joined, making her cry out his name and cling to him. His own coming soon after, her name a reverent whisper on his lips as he buried his head into her shoulder.

Exhausted they fell asleep, hours before dawn he made love to her slowly, no tricks no anything just slowly sliding into her body with his and bringing each other pleasure. Thrusting long and slow into her, before he emptied himself into her womb. Sleep taking them once more.

Leliana woke before Etrigan, he was sleeping on his stomach. He usually did when she was rough with him, gently so not to disturb him she left to gather a fresh cloth and some water.

Coming back to bed she dipped the cloth in the water basin and began to clean the several deep scratches she gave her Love. The first time she had marked him so deeply she offered him vials of healing potions, he grinned and politely declined saying only that he loved the burn that came with knowing he was the one that made the controlled Spymaster come undone.

She felt the change in his breathing and knew he was awake. "We have to leave soon"

Etrigan sighed deeply, "We definitely have to come back here now. I'm fairly certain this is now my favorite place in all of Thedas."

Leliana giggled and threw a leg over him to straddle legs, there was no lust behind her intentions though she always desired him. He risked his life nearly every day and the tension becoming visible.

He let out several appreciative groans as she worked the knots from his back and shoulders trying hard not to fall back to sleep. When Leliana finished he felt better than he had in weeks even with the deep scratches their activities the night before left him with.

Etrigan got up to get dressed as soon as Leliana moved knowing if he didn’t, they'd be late getting back.

Leliana had gotten dressed as well, this was always the part they hated. Etrigan was due to meet up with Cassandra and few others at Emprise du Lion, there was a surge in red Templar activity. Leliana was headed back to Skyhold.

Etrigan cracked a bad joke to ease their pain, "You could always come with me, it'd be easier to avoid Josephine's wedding planning that way."

Leliana laughed, "No Love, someone should be there to keep her from going too mad with power since you offered her the whole keep."

Etrigan shrugged. Cullen had stationed two units nearby to accompany them both back to work, even though he knew both were perfectly fine on their own. Leliana watched her husband leave first after he promised to be quick and she reminded him that Josephine would kill him if he were to miss her wedding.


	39. Chapter 37 Seeking Broken Promises

When Etrigan arrived at Emprise Harding was waiting and the news wasn’t good. "Inquisitor."

"Scout Harding."

"We're on the outskirts of Sahrnia. This is what’s left of the town. The lucky ones got out before the elfsblood river froze over."

"What about the rest of the people?"

"The rest? Penned in by fade rifts and red templars. We're the first friendly faces they’ve seen in a long, long while."

"How did an entire river freeze so quickly?

"It got really cold really quickly. Sahrnia relies on its river for everything, trade, food, they weren’t expecting this"

Etrigan sighs, “Here I come to save the day...Again"

Harding smiles, “That’s why we love you. The red templars have been mounting frequent attacks. They want Emprise du Lion bad, let’s get out there and take it back from them.

When Harding finished briefing him, Etrigan walked farther into the camp to gather his party and head out, they were easy to find with Dorian complaining about the cold

"Mountains. Cold. 'Let’s bring Dorian.' More red lyrium its spread far from the free marches. As if all the cold and snow wasn’t gloomy enough"

It was even getting to Varric "Why does air even come in different temperatures?" and when he saw the lyrium Dorian pointed out, "More red lyrium...I'm sick of this shit."

"Interesting it took being this cold to realize red lyrium gives off heat"

Varric stood in front of Dorian "I'd rather be cold than touch that stuff"

Even Cassandra was irritated with the cold "In this weather I’m glad for my armor."

While they were dealing with the rifts on the river they discovered a wanted mage that Cassandra had been tracking, when he realized he had been discovered he attacked and left them with no choice but to kill him.

Making their way back to the town they came upon a boat that had been stranded in the river Dorian couldn’t stop staring at it "That’s depressing I'm not sure why"

Cassandra knew the answer, "Sahrnia was not prepared for this. Terrible what has been done to this place. Watch your footing there is a lot of ice and snow."

The town itself was just as bad if not worse, the one Chantry Sister they found kept praying and not much else, an older woman was muttering about a lost ring and almost none of the buildings had a roof, which Varric pointed out

"Great place to get crapped on by a bird. Anybody else vote we never come here again?"

The one home that wasn’t a total loss belonged to the town elder, a woman by the name of Mistress Poulin, who was offering her own meager rations to a young man when they found her

"Come lad, I've dried beans and radishes. It’s not much but with last week’s salt pork it makes a meal." The woman held out a small bowl of food towards the boy.

"Thank you, Madam" The boy took the bowl offered to him and went back to one of the many tents the Inquisition had set up for the people

"Ah, the Inquisition" Poulin noticed Etrigan watching her.

Etrigan pointed back towards the boy, "That was generous of you."

She sighed. "I do what I can. I am partly to blame for all this." Mistress Poulin invited them into her home and to her fire. "The red templars are here because, fool that I am, I sold them my family's quarry. They've taken every worker. We haven't seen them in weeks." Regret weighed heavy in her features. "And it's not enough. They keep coming, taking more people. And there's nothing I can do to stop them."

"What do you mean, the red templars take workers?"

"People just disappear. First those who worked the quarry. Then they took people from their homes." Mistress Poulin started to weep. "I don't know why. I just prayed they'd leave me and my family alone."

Etrigan was finding it hard to feel empathy for this woman "How could you have sold land to the red templars?"

"I didn’t know! I swear by Andraste's pyre! They looked like knights. Chevaliers, such pretty speeches," Her arms were gesturing wildly, “They said they would reopen the quarry bring employment and trade back to Sahrnia."

Poulin sat in a beaten down chair, "We'd been struggling since the war began. How could I refuse? It was good for a time, people went to work they were paid. Then they stopped coming home. After that red templars stopped pretending."

They had to do away with the red templars no matter what but Etrigan had an idea to save the town, "When the Inquisition clears out the quarry, we'll take control of it until the area is stabilized. Once that has happened, the quarry will be sold and the funds from that sale will go towards rebuilding efforts."

Mistress Poulin agreed quickly, but if they were all honest she would have agreed to them burning the remains of the town to ashes at this point. The town itself was quite large, and broken into three distinct villages, all of which were over run by the corrupted templars.

As they left the main settlement the came across a man fighting red templars alone "Michel de Chevin at your service, Your Worship. I saw the Inquisition's banners from afar." He bowed. "Never expected to see the Herald of Andraste himself."

Cassandra was shocked, "Ser Michel de Chevin? Empress Celene's champion?"

"No longer a champion." His head dropped. "No longer 'ser'."

Etrigan was aware of his fall from grace, "I know your story. You were disgraced and banished from court for treachery."

He sighed. "There's much more than that, but it ends the same way. What does it matter?" He held his head up high. "Despite all, I have a strong arm, a stout heart, and I still serve Orlais."

"Are you here to guard the people?"

"As much as I can, although this was not my original intention." He up at the castle on the mountain. "I hunt a demon. This one calls itself 'Imshael,' and has settled in Suledin Keep, up in the hills." He sighed. "Imshael is free because I made a mistake. I will see him destroyed. Now that the Inquisition is here, perhaps the red templars who guard the keep can be routed." He looked almost hopeful. "All I need is one chance."

Etrigan asked several more questions about this demon "Imshael'. Michel said it was a desire demon that was appeared to be in league with the red templars. As they were heading back up the mountain trail Etrigan offered Michel another path.

"You could serve the Inquisition. We have use for strong arms and stout hearts."

"No. Not until Imshael is defeated."

The farther up they went the more lyrium they encountered, as the only mage in their group poor Dorian was miserable, "This place gives me a headache"

They found a small camp of templars which they quickly destroyed. Etrigan had the unit of soldiers that came with him from Valence establish another camp and sent word to Cullen to send more to help them hold the area. Everyone agreed to wait on reinforcements before venturing any farther up, that way they wouldn’t lose ground by having to wait between raids.

Looking at maps of the area, Etrigan noticed an old Grey Warden outpost from around the second or third Blight, if they could gain access to it and it was clear, the local people could at least have defensible shelter. Four days apart and he was already homesick for Leliana and Skyhold. He even found himself wondering if Maxwell and Victor were still there.

"Not the most idyllic mountainside is it?" Dorian's constant complaints had him laughing though, "Treacherous ground here. I'm picturing myself bumping all the way down a mountain"

Cassandra was the ever-watchful shield of the Inquisition, "Be wary these mountains are the perfect place for an ambush" Etrigan really needed her to relax more.

With a few days to kill waiting for the reinforcements Etrigan broke out the volume of his Mother's books he had been working from recently as well as his journal. From what he has gathered so far, he is descended from the blood line that is fated to clear the path for the Scion. That much is clear, but at some point, in his lineage, it was coupled with one of the other two?

"That can’t be right..." Cassandra heard him and came over, she found when he was studying his mother's journals it helped if he had someone to work through the blocks with him.

"Ety? What is it?"

Etrigan went back several pages in his journal and scanned through the notes he had made about the three bloodlines destined to change the face of Thedas. The he asked Cassandra if she remembered their discussion on that very thing, of course she did.

_"The Chantry teaches that Andraste had two daughters, but all records of the younger daughter and her children were destroyed or lost."_

_"Destroyed. By Andraste herself and Vivial. The last confirmed descendent of Andraste was, Athena of Barindur, she was murdered in 4:29 Black. The Left Hand of the Divine did the job herself, tacked wristlet coated in poison."_

_"That information is in those books?" Etrigan nodded_

_"My family has protected the blood of Andraste for twelve generations, all leading to the birth of Andraste's true heir, the one destined to change the very course of the world. The other family is the descendants of Havard the Ageis. If any yet live."_

Etrigan kept reading disturbing Cassandra's thoughts

"According to my Mother, at some point after the murder of Athena, two of the bloodlines converged into one. That one became my line, that’s why the Chantry hunted my family. If what she claims is true, there is no going back from this, my very existence puts the Chantry as it is known in danger."

Etrigan pulled a dagger from his coat and offered it to Cassandra along with his mother's words.

"If you believe in the Chantry and you believe what is written here then," He put the dagger ion her hand, "Kill me."

Cassandra threw the dagger into the ground, "The Chantry must change, and I do believe your mother's words. Even if I was a part of the conspiracy against you, killing you would be madness because of the breach."

Before she could rant at him for being so reckless he smiled.

"And now you see the dilemma for those that want me dead. They need me alive until Thedas is safe again. Problem with that is, I'm pretty sure we're already at the point my family has been preparing for since Andraste was burned."

"You really think the breach and Corypheus are connected to your history?"

Etrigan shrugged "It’s a safe assumption. The Chant teaches that the Maker abandoned us when the seven magisters entered the Golden City and corrupted it becoming the first darkspawn. Andraste taught mankind how to return to the light of the Maker. And now one of the seven is back trying to get into the Black City again."

"How do you tell which lines you come from?"

"Fiona is working on translating the family trees for me. If it gets to that point, mages well versed in healing and spirit magic can map bloodlines."

"Blood magic?"

Etrigan shook his head, "No more like a phylactery. Its why every kingdom in Thedas has an official position for court mage, in case a royal heir isn’t as royal as people think."

"How would the blood of those that have been dead for ages be tested then?"

"And now you know why Vivial's records were destroyed" He pulled out another book and showed Cassandra a marked page, "The locations of the source bloods. As written by Havard himself."

"Ety, do you know what this means?"

"It means if there are any in the Chantry that are responsible for my mother's death, they need this book to hunt us all down. Mother didn’t believe she was the product of two of the three lines even though she had volumes of written evidence to support the claim. I plan to go after the source blood when we're done here and find out for certain."

Cassandra stood up and walked towards Etrigan, "When you're ready. You have my sword."

Etrigan stood as well, "I knew you weren't going to kill me. There is no one I'd trust more to go with me."

They both spent the next few days waiting for their reinforcements going over the maps Etrigan had that showed where they source blood was located, they would go as soon as Emprise was in the Inquisitions hands.

The third night, when Etrigan slept he was taken back to the manor from his dream, only this time Leliana and their children aren’t there waiting for him, Talia is.

"Hello Lysander." Etrigan couldn’t help himself, and it was a dream after all. He hugged her tightly.

"Hello Mother. Enjoying watching what I've been up to?"

Talia laughed, "Yes and no. You should be nicer to your father."

"Cullen punched him, not me."

Talia laughed again, "Those closest to you would give their lives for you. That makes me happy. Though you're very mean to poor Cassandra."

"She seeks to become the Divine, and the Chantry wants me dead. I had to be sure."

"I know. I never went through with the test, you know. I wouldn’t have unless it was needed."

"It is now." Talia only nodded at her son.

"Mother, the boy at Skyhold, Cole, he can read everyone but me. Why?"

"I block you from him. Though he will need your help when you return. He is missing his friends."

"When we were in the fade, fighting the nightmare. Was that Justinia?"

"I cannot answer that for you."

"But you know?" Again, she nodded, she knew her son generally only asked her questions he already knew the answers to.

She turned the subject away from the darkness he faced and instead let him explore memories of happier days, slipping in a few of her own to, hopefully, help bring her loves back together again.

Etrigan watched himself as a very small boy playing in an open field with his father. He closed his eyes smiling, while wishing he could remember it from his own perspective as well.

Then he watched as his parents argued about him staying in the Anderfels or going home with Max. In that memory as soon as night fell Talia packed him up and left her family home, leaving behind a note for her husband. Soon after is where his own memories pick up. turning away closing his eyes to keep from seeing what came next.

When Etrigan didn’t open his eyes again, Talia sent her son out of her little corner of the fade. The bright light from before was now split into two beings, one gained form as it neared Talia and spoke to her.

"I knew that boy was clever"

"Not now, Dorethea."

"I died Justinia. He knew it was me."

"He hopes it was you."

The late Divine simply laughed, "He married the closest thing I ever had to a daughter." Shaking her head her laughter returned, "Do you think either of them know yet?"

The third being flashed brighter for a moment answering the question Talia sighed at the thought, "She'll be everything for them."

"I really hope Cassandra succeeds me, she'll end that contract on your bloodline." Justinia thought about what she was saying for a moment, "I wonder who will replace me as the tool of fate."

A voice rang out from the being of light, "It is not who will replace you..."

Talia finished, "It is who will replace Cassandra."

Etrigan woke up feeling pretty good seeing as his wife was a three-day trip away from him, and the garrison he asked for had arrived. Good. They brought relief supplies for the towns people. It was time to move.

Going up into the mountains they faced off against more templars, there was a heavy concentration near the Warden outpost, but Etrigan got his wish, luckily a few of the Warden warriors from Adamant came along and volunteered to clear out the outpost and open it up to refugees from the area.  Another Templar camp at an old army fort called the Tower of Bone was soon under Inquisition control. The homes in this area were in better shape but still not safe for people to live in. There were three trails leading from the Tower, Etrigan went with Dorian and Harding to scout the first, it led to an old bridge that was mostly destroyed.

Harding was referencing her maps of the area, "Looks like this used to be Judicael's Crossing."

Dorian peered over the edge, "That’s a lot of bridge to destroy."

Etrigan was thinking of the engineers at Skyhold, "We might be able to rebuild this." Harding made a note on her maps and added a note about rebuilding the bridge in her report to the nest.

The second trail they explored led to the quarry. Fiona sent mages trained as healers as part of the relief effort, luckily, she also sent a few battlemages. Etrigan led the scout team himself to assess just how hard it would be to get in and take the area. At nightfall he sent the scout team back to camp and let his senses take over.

He stayed to the edge of the quarry making sure to avoid trees and anything with a heartbeat, during his sweep he counted seven cages full of people. He also found five corrupted lieutenants that had begun to shift into the red templar version of an abomination, the behemoth.

Making his way back to camp he came up with a plan, he was glad to see his new captains ready to go, and quickly filled everyone on their tasks

"We move at first light. Varric, you'll go with Captain Aclassi and focus on rescuing the towns people. There are seven holding cages," Etrigan pointed them all out on the map, "Get them out as quietly as possible and to the healers." At Krem and Varric's nod he turns to the others.

"Cassandra and Dorian, you're with Grim. The three of you will be leading a small band of soldiers and the battle mages at these points on the perimeter," He taps his dagger on each of the best staging locations, "We'll have to move hard and fast, I'll be the bait. One or two of these we might get away with hitting slow, but there are five separate locations, and we have to hit them all and make sure its complete."

They all knew it would only take one to get free and alert the rest of the templars they were there.

"Be mindful of any civilians in the area. Once that's done we regroup here then take the keep. We'll hold the keep until the Ambassador sends her emissary take over." He looked around his captains, "Get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow. If we follow the plan we should be able to minimize casualties on our end. Show the reds no mercy, because they won’t offer us any."

At first light everyone moved into position. Etrigan waited for the signals from the mages, then slapped on a smile and casually walked into the quarry and up to the first templar he saw.

"Good morning, perhaps you can help me. I'm looking for a couple of people. A former Tevinter slave named Calpernia and her associate, a disgraced templar named Samson. Do you by chance know where I could find them?"

Another templar noticed him, "It’s the Inquisitor! Blessing of the Elder One to whoever takes his head!"

"Now that’s not very nice." When four templars charged him, "Oh well, have it your way" He held up two fingers on his right hand and dropped his arm forward. The four templars hit the ground, Etrigan knelt by the one that was still breathing, his blades drawn, "Then again neither is this." Etrigan slashed the templars through and ended his suffering.

They managed to get through three templar hives before they had to switch tactics, they split up and took the last two at once, which worked rather well since the last two cages were in the middle of the groups, the other team was able to help with the fight while Varric was left to free the captives.

When they regrouped at the camp, a unit was sent to secure the quarry and the healers worked on any injuries. Leliana had sent schematics of the keep which, Krem and Etrigan were pouring over looking for weak spots to hit. Etrigan had noticed a wall of the keep overlooked the quarry.

"If they had anyone on that wall then they already know we're here." That worry was confirmed soon after by Michel

"Bad news, Herald. Your efforts to drive off the red templars have not gone unnoticed. Ishmael knows we're here. He's sent red templars after me, and a pack of shades descends now upon Sahrnia. The people are defenseless - I must return without delay. It's up to you to destroy Imshael."

Etrigan nodded and sent a few healers and some soldiers with him to secure the area once more. The more he read his mother's journals the more Etrigan gained over himself, he had begun a mantra of sorts in the Approach that he started again now as he led his people into the keep

"I am the weapon of change. Through me the Maker's will is made reality and shall be done." He kept repeating it until they were ready to breach the keep. They had chosen a supply entrance that Michel had mentioned was seldom guarded. That was the case today.

Level by level they moved in groups of no more than five. Silently cutting down anything in their way. The real battle began when they saw the latest abomination the templars had created. A red lyrium infected giant, luckily it seemed most of their attempts failed as only two were still alive. Finally, they got to the demon.

The demon has chosen to appear as a man, "Ah, the hero arrives. But is it hero? Or murderer? It's so hard to tell."

"Who are you"

"You may call me...Imshael"

Dorian just went for the obvious, "You're a demon"

Varric wasn’t that impressed "So this is the demon called Imshael."

The demon rolled its eyes at the dwarf, "Ahem. Choice. Spirit."

Cassandra had her sword drawn behind Etrigan, "Maker give us strength."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Imshael waved its arms. "These are your friends? They're very violent. It's worrying." It smiled at Etrigan. "True to my name, I will show you that you have a choice. It doesn't always have to end in blood."

"No." Etrigan's blades were already in his hands, "You die, demon."

"Oh, for..." It sounded annoyed. "Choice. Spirit."

The demon attacked, changing its shape several times. The red templars jumping in to try and save it but they were outnumbered by the Inquisition.

When they defeated the demon, Etrigan saw movement near the far wall. He ran to the templar and took off the dying man's helmet.

"Is he gone?" The templar was weak. The red lyrium had taken him "The demon is finally gone...?"

"Why was the demon here, working with the red templars?"

"A garden needs a gardener. Nurturing, gentle hands, directing the change. Not too fast. Not too slow. Just right. Has to be just right." The poor man was finding it harder to breath.

"Imshael..." The templar blinked red-rimmed eyes up at her. "He said he could take the red out. If I said yes..."

"Imshael could've saved you?"

"He liked to watch the agony. He liked to play. We were his garden. Consent, and live. Deny, and be consumed. Oh, but what he wanted...No..." He gasped sharply. "Anything but that. I chose the red. I chose -" Etrigan pulled his dagger from the man's side, his head hung low.

"Raise the signal. The keep is ours."

The Emissary Josephine sent informed Etrigan that Mistress Poulin had been arrested. They had found documents that proved she knew what the templars were doing the entire time. A crew was already at work rebuilding the bridge.

Etrigan knew the man, he was a friend of Victor's and Yves Montilyet. The three often went hunting together.

Later Cassandra cornered Etrigan and asked about the templar, "You knew him?"

"A long time ago, yes I did. His name was Lukas, he was born and raised in Ansburg. He trained under Gabriel. I can’t send him home like that."

Cassandra had the mages burn the body along with the others. Her reasons being they were all once good men and women and that’s how the Maker should receive them.

Once the transition was complete Dorian and Varric headed back to Skyhold. Krem and Cassandra stayed with Etrigan to go find the source blood. Grim was given the choice to stay or head back and opted to stay, mostly because he wasn’t sure he could keep himself from killing the Qunari who had been spotted near the stronghold but not inside its walls.

Based on what they had read there were two possible locations to check. One was in Ferelden the other in Nevarra. Either way the group was looking at three weeks of travel at least. Etrigan sent word to Skyhold asking his father to take the route to Nevarra while he took the route to the island off the Ferelden coast. Etrigan also wrote to King Alistair about the island itself.

The King asked for a meeting in Redcliffe. They soldiered on, only resting when the horses required it, they made the trip in two weeks. Alistair met them at Redcliffe castle and sent them all to bed, the meeting could wait until morning.

Etrigan wasted no time when he woke the next day, "You wanted to see me?"

Alistair nodded, "The island you asked about, Alamar. You aren’t the only one interested in it."

"I'd love to say I'm surprised. Who else?"

"Aedan Cousland"

"Damn. And here I am currently sharing living space with two of the probably many women that wish to castrate him."

"Ten years ago, our traveling party had to stop him from corrupting the Urn of Sacred Ashes. He went back to the Temple to do it anyway after my coronation, but the Urn had vanished. That was after he almost decided to put himself on the throne."

"What?"

"My former queen, offered to marry him and make him Prince consort. Arl Eamon threatened war, as I had the rightful claim as Maric's son."

"Former queen?"

"Your Inquisition was quite helpful in finding the assassins she hired to kill me. My favorite was the one she hired that was actually a good friend of both Leliana and myself. I have a letter for her from Zevran as well."

"What does Cousland want with the island?"

"No idea, but I'm going with you when you find out. I'm sure Morrigan still hates me but is she well?

"I honestly don’t know, she hadn't arrived at Skyhold before I left for Valence, I went from there to Emprise du Lion and now I'm here."

"Congratulations on the marriage by the way. Fiona wrote me, she was very happy for you both."

"Thank you, best spur of the moment decision I ever made."

Alistair laughed, "Well come on then, I hear there is also a castle full of jaded Seekers to deal with along the way."

Cassandra perked up, "You found them?"

"Yes, Leliana asked for help after Therinfal Redoubt, so we've been watching. We'll be stopping at Caer Oswin."

Etrigan nodded, "Let’s go. First, am I traveling with the King or Warden Therin?

Alistair laughed, "Neither, just Alistair. I've not been allowed to be him in some time."

"When we're done I should invite the King to Skyhold, along with the Empress. The South deserves some peace and quiet."

"I have it on decent authority the King will accept."

It took another three days to reach Caer Oswin from Redcliffe, when they arrived it was far too quiet. Cassandra looked deeply disturbed by the trail.

"Caer Oswin. Odd that the trail should lead us here. Bann Loren is a pious unassuming man. What has he become involved in?"

Alistair had a theory, "Bann Loren's wife and son were murdered in Highever. The night Rendon Howe attacked the Couslands in 9:29 Dragon"

Etrigan rolled his eyes, "He's involved in 'crazy' just like everyone else these days."

Cassandra agreed with her friend, "Truer words have never been spoken. Let’s see what lies within."

Etrigan was thrilled he brought his bow and had kept up with his practice, two guards just inside the door, a bolt in the heart to each and they had access to the castle.

Three more guards before the courtyard, Grim crept behind one as Etrigan aimed at the other two, Grim went for the throat as soon as Etrigan fired.

The five split up and each took one of the attackers in the courtyard, Cassandra finding a memo of some sort on the bodies afterwards. When Etrigan approached her, she was kneeling beside one reading the notes.

"Promisers. I should have known." She looked up Handing the note to Etrigan. "The Order of Fiery Promise is a cult with..." She stood. "Strange beliefs about the Seekers. They've hounded us for centuries."

"What kind of 'strange beliefs?'"

"They believe they are Seekers - the only rightful ones." Cassandra pulled a key off another body. "They say we robbed their powers long ago, preventing them from ending the world."

"Ending the world?"

"The only way to truly eradicate evil, in their eyes. 'The world will be reborn a paradise.'"

"Is it possible to negotiate with them?"

"They're fanatics, drunk on whatever forbidden magic they can find to make themselves 'true' Seekers." Cassandra unlocked a door. "This explains why the Seekers might be here, but not the connection to Corypheus."

The door she unlocked led to a second courtyard, which had become home to a grisly sight, there were bodies everywhere. Cassandra's heart broke when she identified the armor of at least one.

"A Seeker." Cassandra's voice cracked. "Did they torture him to death?" Her fists clenched. "The Promisers will pay for this."

A group of Promisers came into the courtyard and attacked them. Cassandra channeled her rage into taking them all down. Etrigan focused on keeping them all covered while the other three kept the cultists from attacking Cassandra's blind spots.

Cassandra took a piece of parchment off the last one. "'As the Seekers of Truth have proven resistant to the effects of red lyrium, the Elder One has seen fit to place them in your care. Reclaim your destiny and know that the Elder One expects your devotion as repayment.' Signed by Lord Samson, commander of the red templars." She handed the letter to Etrigan, "Does Corypheus not realize the Promisers want the world to end? What use are they to him?"

"The letter said Seekers were resistant to red lyrium."

"Our abilities grant us many gifts, but a resistance to red lyrium's corruption? That seems strange. Although it would explain why none of us have numbered among the red templars...And thus Seekers would be useless to Corypheus. He would have no leash to hold us."

"You sound worried."

"I am. The Seekers are my family."

Etrigan and Alistair both nodded in understanding, they felt the same way about their former factions.

Walking into the main hall of the keep, Etrigan saw crates of stolen books from mage towers, he shared a look with Alistair who acknowledged those crates were going to Skyhold.

A hallway behind the main hall led to a set of stairs and to total heart break for Cassandra. There was a young Seeker laying prone but Etrigan could see his chest moving, "Cassandra, that one's alive."

The closer she got the more her heart broke, she knew him, "Daniel!" Cassandra knelt beside him. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

"Cassandra?" He looked up at her, smiling weakly. Etrigan moved to help him into a sitting position. "It is you. You're alive."

She returned his smile. "As are you. I'm so glad I found you."

Etrigan saw the boy's face, he saw the same thing on Lukas back in Emprise, it wouldn’t be long now. Daniel knew it too.

"No, they..." He reached for Cassandra's hand. "Put a demon inside me. It's tearing me up."

"What? You can't be possessed - that's impossible." Cassandra took his hand in hers.

"I'm not possessed. They..." He gasped. "Fed me things. I can feel it growing."

"Can we do anything?" He didn’t seem to be as far gone as Lukas maybe...

"I..." Cassandra didn’t dare hope even through her tears. "Don't know. This thing inside him..."

Daniel tightened his hand around hers. "The Lord Seeker. You have to find him."

"Of course, we'll find him. If he lives, we'll -"

"Lucius betrayed us, Cassandra." Daniel's breathing was weaker. "He sent us here, one by one. 'An important mission,' he said. Lies. He was here with them all along. He's still working with them."

"What? How could that be?"

"The Lord Seeker allowed it. He let the demon take command, while he..."

Etrigan saw the dark look cross his friends face "Cassandra..."

"Now is not the time for sympathy."

"Wait. Don't leave me like this. Please..." Etrigan reached for his dagger, if Cassandra couldn’t do it he'd end the boy's suffering

"You should have come with me." Cassandra looked at the young man. "You didn't believe in the war any more than I did."

He smiled weakly. "You know me. I wanted that promotion."

She placed her sword above his heart. "Go to the Maker's side, Daniel. You will be welcome."

Etrigan Krem and Alistair recited the Chant for the dead as Cassandra ran him through.

As they walked up the stairs Cassandra told the four men traveling with her about Daniel "He was my apprentice. I have never known a finer young man."

Cassandra nodded when Etrigan promised a funeral pyre for the fallen Seekers

"Now we find Lord Seeker Lucius." Cassandra was furious

The stairs led to an open-air level with gardens and a group of Promisers wearing stolen Seeker armor. Cassandra headed straight towards the man in the ranked armor. "Lord Seeker Lucius."

"Cassandra." He casually came towards them surrounded by red templars and Promisers "With a man I can only assume is the new Inquisitor."

"You must be very proud of your handiwork."

He stopped walking. "I presume you know we Seekers of Truth were once the original Inquisition." He waved a hand. "Oh, yes. We fought to restore order in a time of madness long ago, as you do now. And we became proud. We sought to remake the world - to make it better." He curled a lip in disgust. "But what did we create? The Chantry. The Circles of Magi. A war that will see no end."

Etrigan couldn’t wait to stab this asshole. "You lured your entire Order to their deaths!"

"There was no other choice." His features showed no remorse

"No other choice?" Cassandra took a step forward. "Have you gone mad?"

"We Seekers are abominations, Cassandra." He gestured with one hand. "We created a decaying world and fought to preserve it even as it crumbled. We had to be stopped." He held a massive tome. "You don't believe me? See for yourself." He offered the book to Cassandra. "The secrets of our Order, passed to me after the former Lord Seeker was slain. The war with the mages had already begun, but it was not too late for me to do the right thing."

"And this was the right thing?" Etrigan was livid.

"Lord Seeker, what you've done..." Cassandra's voice was pained.

"I know." He spread his arm in a placating gesture. "What Corypheus did with the templars does not matter. I have seen the future. I have created a new Order to replace the old. The world will end so we can start anew - a pure beginning." He offered her a hand. "Join us, Cassandra. It is the Maker's will."

Make that twice since meeting her that Etrigan was ever afraid of Cassandra. But still he fought beside her, even making sure she got the killing blow to Lucius.

Cassandra wiped her blade. "He was insane. He had to be." She sheathed the blade, then looked at Etrigan, her face a mask of confusion and anger. "The influence of Corypheus, perhaps? Was he trying to disable the Seekers?"

"All these wasted lives..."

"He could not have destroyed all of us. I won't accept it." She picked up the book.

"Let us go. I wish to see what's in this 'book of secrets.'"

That night at camp Cassandra tried to isolate herself. Etrigan gave her a bit of time but decided she had enough.

"Cass..."

Cassandra sighed. "This tome has passed from Lord Seeker to Lord Seeker, since the time of the old Inquisition. And now it falls to me."

"Are you all right?" He wasn’t afraid of her anymore, but he was afraid for her "You look drained."

"On the contrary, it's a delight. I'm riveted."

That was new "Oh, you're joking."

"I assume you know about the Rite of Tranquility." Cassandra flipping pages in the book. "The last resort used on mages in the Circle, leaving them unable to cast but depriving them of dreams and all emotion. It should only be used on those who cannot control their abilities..." Cassandra found what she was looking for and showed him a page. "But that has not always been the case."

Etrigan started to scan the page but not really reading it “Does the book say it was used for other things?"

"No. As a Seeker, I looked into..." She sagged a little. "Abuses. Mages made tranquil as punishment. What finally began the mage rebellion was the discovery the Rite of Tranquility could be reversed. The Lord Seeker at the time covered it up - harshly. There were deaths." Including his own, at the hands of Cole no less. "It was dangerous knowledge. The shock of its discover in addition to what happened in Kirkwall..." She looked back down at the book. "But it appears we've always known how to reverse the rite. From the beginning."

"Why keep that knowledge a secret?"

"We created the Rite of Tranquility." Cassandra looked into the fire. "To become a Seeker, I spent months in a vigil, emptying myself of all emotion. I was made Tranquil and did not even know. Then the vigil summoned a spirit of faith to touch my mind. That broke Tranquility - and gave me my abilities. The Seekers did not share that secret. Not with me, not with the Chantry. Not even with..."

Cassandra stood and started pacing "There's more. Lucius was not wrong about the Order. I thought to rebuild the Seekers once victory was ours. Now I'm not certain it deserves to be rebuilt."

"Rebuild the Seekers. Make them better than they were. If anyone could it’s you"

"Thank you." Cassandra sat back down and laid her head on Etrigan's shoulder. "I could not have done this on my own."

Etrigan laid his head on hers to shelter her from her darkness until he felt she had fallen asleep. He nodded to Krem who brought over a bedroll so that Etrigan could make her more comfortable before covering her and moving to his own bedroll. They were still a few days from meeting up with Leliana's boat captain friend to get to the island.

Traveling through Amaranthine, Etrigan risked a stop at the Chantry, they learned Aislyn had left Ferelden and was now in the Dales. Etrigan knew what that meant for him. It was now safe to assume that the Grand Cleric that made a move against Leliana was a part of the conspiracy against him.

They were about an hour from the docks and Etrigan had a thought. Leliana trusted the Ferelden King, time to see if he could. "Alistair, you trained to be a Templar, yes?"

"Yes, for about seven years in a monastery but I was conscripted to the Wardens before I took my vows."

"Did the Chantry brothers teach anything of the Scion of Andraste?"

Alistair stared at the younger man, "The Brothers I studied with all seemed rather torn on that."

"The source blood is on the island. A sample of the three bloodlines that make up the legend. That’s what I seek. I can trace my family history to two of the three."

The King was stunned "Maker's breath..."

"My own father didn’t believe it until his Chantry Cleric sister tried to liberate my head from my shoulders with their father's great sword when I was ten. She was twenty-three."

Alistair knew the legend was true but to see it standing before him "So you're..."

"The tool of change. Through me the Maker's will is made real and shall be done. If the Scion lives it’s my duty to see they succeed."

"You trusted me enough to tell me this?"

Etrigan shook his head, "Leliana trusts you. And I trust my wife, for now that has to be enough."

Alistair stopped walking and offered Etrigan his hand, "I went back and studied the legend more after I saw Andraste's ashes save Arl Eamon with my own eyes. I will see you safely through my lands and back to Skyhold. You have my sword Inquisitor."

Etrigan took the King's offered hand, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

When they arrived at the docks Etrigan's contact was waiting, "Hello Cousin!"

Etrigan was smiling warmly, Alistair looked like he was going to be sick.

Etrigan bowed low, "My Lords and Lady. It gives me great honor to present Admiral Isabela, Queen of the Eastern shores and Commander of the Raiders of the Waking Sea."

Isabela jumped off the ramp of her ship and hugged him, "Varric says you've been naughty."

Etrigan shrugged, "A little," He grabs Krem and pulls him forward, "Isabela, this is Krem, He's engaged to Josephine." That got Krem a tight hug as well.

"Welcome aboard then Cousin, now I hate to talk business with family but..."

Etrigan smirked, "One hundred gold and a nice safe quiet place to dock when you've been extra naughty."

She hugged him again, "Oh Ety, darling, you had me at gold"

The trip only took a few hours to the island, Etrigan informing the King that if he engaged them the Hero of Ferelden would be put down. He had to assume that anyone looking for the source blood was involved in the conspiracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters as promised! So very sorry I've been behind. Things are settling down a bit again so I'm back at work writing and very thankful I had so many chapters ready to go ahead of time  
> J


	40. Chapter 38 Revelations

Once they got to the island, Etrigan wanted to press on under cover of darkness. Isabela only coming because Ety was her favorite cousin. He had memorized the map and hoped that he would beat Cousland there even with the head start the Warden had on them.

Etrigan smiled when he realized that because he could see in the dark we would get to the shrine first. He was also glad that Alistair came along, he may need to borrow the ashes from him.

When they got to the Alamarri shrine to Andraste, Etrigan spoke. "Its only blood magic if a mage is involved otherwise it’s an offering. Only the blood of Andraste or the blood of the guardian can open the seal."

Taking his dagger, he ran it through the fire burning at the base of the shrine while staring at the face of Andraste, he was mostly sure his blood would open the seal. He moved his wedding band just a bit and cut his hand directly below where the band normally sat.

"Let the blade pass through the flesh. Let my blood touch the ground. Let my cries touch their hearts. Let mine be the last sacrifice."

Squeezing his hand in a fist until he grimaced, he opened his fingers again and held his hand over the fire as the blood dripped into it.

Feeling the burst of air behind the shrine, Etrigan pulled his hand out of the fire. There was no cut, but the anchor was still there.

"My Creator, judge me whole. Find me well within your grace. Touch me with fire that I be cleansed. Tell me I have sung to your approval."

The others moved to go with him into the hidden chamber, but he stopped them.

"No, I need you out here in case trouble shows up. Beside I'm not sure if anyone outside the bloodlines can enter. No one has done this in over twelve generations."

As he entered the chamber it shut behind him, "Well that’s ominous." He was prepared to turn around a find a way back out until he heard, "You are safe here child."

Slowly Etrigan turned back around as a light engulfed the whole of the chamber, a second voice called out to him, "It’s all right my Little Love."

Etrigan was confused, "Mother?"

The light dimmed, and he could clearly see four beings bathed in the light. Stepping forward he took a knee in front of one of the beings, "Forgive me for doubting you, Most Holy"

Justinia pulled him up, "That is not my role here." She pointed to another being sitting serenely in a high-backed chair at the far end of the chamber, "Its hers."

She led him towards the figure before his knees gave out from under him, "Blessed Andraste"

Another figure stood next to her and Justinia took a place at the other side of the chair. Etrigan couldn’t take his eyes of the figure standing guard, he was nearly solid holding an urn.

Etrigan whispered "The Ageis." Before bowing his head. His mother walked towards him lifting him up again.

"You're among kin here, my Son" Etrigan lifted his marked hand staring at the anchor. Talia watched as her son put the pieces together.

"The Divine died for me, she chose me." He looked to Justinia, "You knew?"

She nodded, "Of course, I knew when Seline sent the papers legitimizing you. I buried them to protect you, Beatrix never saw them."

"Aislyn tried to kill me because she knew?"

Talia nodded sadly, "That is my fault I'm afraid. She overheard me arguing with your father once when I passed back through Ansburg."

"I truly am the tool of change; the Maker's will made flesh?"

Andraste spoke to his very soul though she said no words, 'You are the true Herald of Andraste. My Champion. My chosen. My first-born son."

Etrigan had to search his memories, Andraste raised her mortal husband’s sons as her own but none were of her flesh.

Talia explained the missing piece to her son, "When this is over, the Inquisition will need new purpose, but not directly, you will have played your part. Step back and let others take the lead."

"But Mother. the Scion..."

Talia smiled, he still didn’t get it "Will be able to grow old and spend time with his children and that lovely wife of his." She raised a brow and smiled at her son willing him to understand at last.

"Me?!" Etrigan couldn’t believe what he was hearing, "You're saying I am the Scion"

Andraste smiled, rising from her seat, "You are the last of my line." She laid a hand to his chest and Etrigan felt like he was on fire, his skin itched everywhere, He knew what she was doing, making a simple request, "Don't take them. I earned those" Andraste smiled and kissed his forehead.

Etrigan quickly grabbed his head as his mind was flooded with memories he had lost. Talia wept as she saw her son remember his destiny. He was gasping for air when the world stopped spinning and he could see again. He looked up at Justinia.

"I'll protect them both." She smiled and bowed her head to him as she faded. He turned to the other three.

"They're expecting me to walk out of here with something."

Havard the Ageis offered him a small box, when Etrigan opened it there were three small vials inside as well as three small carvings above each vial, the spirits watched as Etrigan switched two of the vials.

"It’s safer for now if no one else knows, I'll tell Leliana everything because I always do"

Talia hugged her son tightly, "I'll keep blocking you from the spirit boy, but do me a favor, stay out of the fade for another fifty years or so? There is only so much stress your poor mother can take."

Etrigan smiled, "Yes Mama."

Andraste touched his wedding band, 'Her love is your strength and yours is her light. Be well my child.'

Havard handed him the urn and Talia explained, "You are the protector now, until you can find a new guardian. The ashes can only be trusted to someone who will never use them."

"The urn will stay with me, I end the cycle and start it again. I'll hide it somewhere for the next Scion to find. I have a place in mind."

The three spirits returned to light and faded. Etrigan wrapped the Urn in his bedroll and tied it tightly before securing it to his pack with the box containing the vials, he would switch them back after Fiona did the test.

Heading back to the door he felt his whole body warm as he touched his wedding band and smiled. He knew that back at Skyhold Leliana thought of him and smiled when he touched his band, he couldn’t wait to tell her everything.

When he exited the chamber, he saw daylight and asked Cassandra, "How long was a I gone?"

"It’s midday now." It hadn’t felt like that long.

"Where are the others?"

"The King arrested the Warden on grounds of treason."

"Treason?"

Cassandra nodded and began to lead him out of the Shrine. Etrigan said nothing about the chamber, he would inform the council back at Skyhold.

When they got back to the Siren's Call, he actually smiled at seeing Cousland tied to the mast. The warden started barking threats at him.

"What are you looking at Marcher? Don’t you know your betters when you see them."

"Still an ass I see Cousland," He watched the realization dawn on him as he continued, "I was a lot shorter the last time you saw me. Remember? When your 'prank' cost my sister her betrothal to your brother. But since Oriana ended up dying, as tragic as that was I guess I should thank you"

"Aislyn should have finished you when she had the chance useless whelp"

Etrigan regarded him closely, "I see it now." Turning to Alistair, "Give him to the Inquisition, Your Majesty. I will see justice done, or feed him to Nightingale and the Witch, whichever comes first."

Etrigan was just waiting for him to break the ties binding him, that’s what he saw was the frayed edges of the rope, he turned to Isabela.

"Make for Jader, an Inquisition Garrison will be waiting for us, if the King is still accepting my invitation?"

Alistair beamed, "Wouldn’t miss it. And the prisoner is yours."

Etrigan smiled, "Chain him. He's been working the ropes and they're fraying." Grim pulled the last messenger bird from its cage and handed it to Etrigan.

"Thank you Grim. If Cousland blinks wrong take the eye, but I want him alive when we reach home."

Grim nodded and sat on a nearby crate, he really loved his new job.

Etrigan sent off a message to Skyhold informing the council of his activities

 _Nightingale_  
Found the prize and heading back to Nest. Bringing a couple guests with me. One welcomed the other not so welcomed and in chains. We should invite the happy pair from the Dales to dinner at the Nest to discuss the future.  
Hunter

Attaching the message Etrigan sets the bird free, "Fly home." waiting until the bird is gone to head below deck with the others. When he gets below he overhears part of the conversation between Isabela and Alistair.

"So, your related to the Herald?"

"Yes, we're cousins by marriage."

"Truly?"

"My late husband was an ass, but he had a wonderful family, who thankfully chose to keep me."

Etrigan announced his presence, "Even with her less than honest professions."

Isabela gave him a mock glare, "About that safe port you offered..."

Etrigan smiled, "Tallo, in the Anderfels. I know it’s a bit up there, but I own those docks and its safe, though I may be able to negotiate the hidden docks we found off the storm coast."

Alistair looked shocked," Hidden docks in Ferelden?"

"Yes, the red templars were up to something in the area, in an old dwarven ruin. I haven’t seen the reports yet but I'm sure I won’t like them."

Etrigan excused himself to get some sleep. If he was lucky he'd sleep most of the trip to Jader.

Etrigan got his wish, exhaustion won out. He managed to get several days of sleep in, only waking to eat when Cassandra or Isabella forced him to do so. When they arrived in Jader he was immensely pleased at how quick Krem slid into his new role as Captain, ordering Warden Cousland be rechained and officially taken into Inquisition custody. Horses were waiting for himself and Cassandra and they managed to get another for Alistair.

So, came time to part with Isabela again, he gave her a tight hug lifting her slightly off the ground, "I won’t ask you to stay out of trouble, but I will ask that you keep it low profile enough to not end up dead."

She laughed as she returned his hug, "For you, Sweetness I might be persuaded to behave." She handed him a couple letters, "One is for your bride, the other is for Varric. I'm going after that man of mine, so I plan to take you up on your offer of the dock in Tallo. Then I might come pay you a visit as I've been invited to a wedding."

"Just be careful."

"I'm always careful. Well mostly."

Etrigan waited till she was back on board before mounting his horse and heading out, if his math was right, he Cassandra and the King should arrive three or four days before Krem and Grim. Hopefully that would be enough time to warn Leliana and Morrigan about their unwelcome guest.

His math was right, mid-morning on the fourth day they trip approached the first watch tower leading into the valley for Skyhold, Etrigan saw the guard he usually yelled at over the warning bells standing in his usual spot.

The guard saluted him as he passed "Good morning, Inquisitor."

Etrigan returned his salute, "Good morning." As he passed Etrigan threw over his shoulder, "Now you may ring the bells."

The young guard ran to the bells pulling the ropes as hard as he could, signaling to the keep that its Master had returned. Soldiers raced to line the bridge to greet the Inquisitor and his guest, Alistair noted the exchange over the bells.

"I’m, guessing there is a funny story there?"

Etrigan looked confused a moment, "Oh the thing with the bells," At Alistair’s nod he explained, "Usually when I come in its the middle of the night. I hate the thought of waking the entire keep, so I generally refuse to allow the bells when I arrive, drives my war council mad."

Cassandra nods adding, "Except for Leliana, she usually thinks it’s amusing."

The trio laugh as their horses trot onto the bridge, Etrigan making sure to salute nod or simply acknowledge every member of the Inquisition that saluted him as they passed. Hissrad may have betrayed them all but he did teach him a valuable lesson the night he dressed him as a Charger and took him for drinks.

_Bull took him drinking with a few of the soldiers when they first reached Skyhold, after talking to two, Tanner from near Jader and Mira who had been guard Captain for Lady Penndel and hearing why they joined up Bull offered Etrigan some advice, "I know every soldier under my command. You don’t have that option, but a few faces might help."_

_It was truly an eye-opening experience for Etrigan, "I knew some of the soldiers felt like that but to actually hear it..."_

_"It’s hard to be just an idea sometimes. That’s all you are to most of them. Its why you can stand right in from of them without being recognized. You’ve got a good army coming along, remember that, no matter what comes next."_

Ever since that night Etrigan had made it a point to acknowledge everyone that joined because of him, a few he knew by name or at least by face. Most were still shocked as he walked the keep every morning he was there saying hello to everyone and asking if they had everything they needed.

Entering the main courtyard Etrigan saw Cullen Josephine Fiona and Leliana waiting for him at their usual spot, the same platform where he had been named Inquisitor. He also saw the emotions run through Fiona, first shock then pleasant surprise at seeing Alistair had come back with him. Well time to make Josie happy...

"Alistair Therin, King of Ferelden. Welcome to Skyhold. I'm sure my council can get a room ready for you if you'd like to rest after our travels."

"I'd actually like a tour if you don't mind." The pair had dismounted their horses and were walking up the stairs to the upper courtyard.

"Not at all, Your Majesty," Etrigan led the way to where the council was waiting, "But first, the council of the Inquisition. You've already met my second, and our field commander Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast."

Cassandra had managed to catch up to them and inclined her head to the king, Alistair gave a small smile and quick nod as Etrigan pointed to Cullen.

"Leader of our forces, and Representative of our Templar allies, Commander Cullen Rutherford"

Cullen was a Fereldan through and through, bowing low for his King, "Your Majesty."

Alistair remembered him from the Ferelden Circle during the Blight and offered him his hand, "Commander, glad to see that nasty business at Kinloch hold didn’t dissuade you."

Cullen shook Alistair’s hand, "If anything it made my resolve stronger."

Etrigan smiled, "Our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat, Lady Josephine Montilyet."

Josephine curtseyed as Etrigan continued, "Assuming my other invitation was accepted Lady Montilyet and her people will be overseeing and acting as a neutral party in talks between Ferelden and Orlais."

Etrigan threw a wink to Leliana, "I think you know this one. Our Seneschal and the poor being tasked with keeping me in line," he leaned towards Alistair and whispered really loudly, "I hear rumors she married some Duke from the Anderfels much to his cousin's dismay."

Leliana swatted his shoulder as she stepped to hug her old friend, "Don't listen to him. It was a Bann's grandson from Ostwick in the Marches and his cousin was furious. It’s good to see you again Alistair."

Alistair returned her hug in earnest, speaking in her ear, "I'm glad you’re happy Leli."

Etrigan heard the King but continued as he hadn't, "Last but not least. Our Arcane Advisor and Representative of the Southern Free Mages, Lady Fiona."

Fiona bowed her head, "King Alistair."

Alistair never took his eyes off her as he spoke to Etrigan, "Inquisitor, if she has no pressing matters to attend to might Lady Fiona grant me that tour you promised."

"Of course, and if you feel up to it. We'd be honored if you join us for dinner this evening."

Etrigan motioned with his head for Fiona to take over, she waved an arm which Alistair took. As he watched mother and son walk off, Etrigan felt eyes on him, looking up to rookery to see his father watching him. Business first however.

He turned to his remaining councilors, "Captain Aclassi is three days behind me transporting a traitor to the crown of Ferelden. We've been asked to deal with him. I also need to alert Lady Morrigan of the prisoner's arrival."

Cullen was concerned. "Do you think she'll try to help this man?"

"No, I think she'll kill him before his trial"

Leliana knew who it was, "Aedan."

Etrigan nodded, "Isabela caught him trying to run Alistair through on Alamar"

Cassandra confirmed the charges, "I would not have believed it had I not seen it with my own eyes, Cousland made multiple threats and offered to finish what the Queen started. Then made a few threats towards the Inquisitor once he was secured."

"He knows of the conspiracy against me, but I doubt he is a direct part of it. In any case Cullen you'll interrogate him with Cassandra when he comes."

They both nodded, and he turned to his wife, "It’s not that I don’t trust you to do this. I don’t trust him, and if anything were to happen to you, even if he only made you lose a single tear, I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

Leliana offered him a small smile, her hand finding his cheek. "I know my Love. I know you don’t doubt me."

"He spoke to Aislyn, she's been in Amaranthine since before the blight, now she isn’t."

"Come love we have work."

Leliana told him of a conversation between herself and Rector while he was gone that supported his theory about Aislyn being in the Dales with Grand Cleric Victoire

_"Grand Cleric Victorie has offered the ambassador support for the inquisition"_

_"Ah Natalie is as persuasive as ever"_

_"A Chantry Mother is now in service to the Grand Cleric, from Ferelden." At Leliana's questioning face Rector added, "The same one you threatened away from Haven."_

_"Keep an eye on them, Grand Cleric Victorie wants to make an enemy of the Inquisition, if need be, I'll give her what she wants. Doesn’t she have a young cousin? Lord Firmin? She dotes on him."_

_"Yes, Mistress I believe that is so."_

_"Good. If she allows Mother Aislyn to move against us, have him 'collected', he shall be an honored guest and make sure the Grand Cleric hears about it."_

_"At your command. I'm told that Ambassador Montilyet is pleased with the..." Rector paused. "Restraint you showed in Valence."_

_Leliana's head dropped. "Ugh, she's positively beside herself. I will never hear the end of it." Leliana's voice took a mocking tone. "Niceness before knives, Leliana. Haven't I always told you?"_

_"Will that be all, my lady?"_

_"For now."_

Etrigan hugged his wife "How have you been feeling since Valence?"

"Good. Wonderful. Valence was something of a rebirth for me." Leliana kissed his cheek as she melted into him. "If you hadn't been with me at Valence, I would have killed Natalie. I'd have told you that I didn't have a choice, but there is always a choice. I am more than this. I am more than what Justinia made me."

"Do you resent Justinia for what she did?"

Leliana smiled. "How can I when there is so much between us, when she gave her life for peace? No, I believe her intentions were pure. Most intentions are."

"What does this mean for my Inquisition? Will you still be my spymaster?"

"Of course. I would not give up my post, not after everything we've built. I just know now that I shouldn't ignore my heart. Mercy is not always a weakness."

"You've exceeded her. She could never have imagined the power you now hold."

"And now I will know how to use that power wisely. I have to stay true to who I really am - before a spymaster, Left Hand, or bard. I almost lost myself."

"And I'll always be here to find you if it happens."

Leliana kissed her husband to welcome him home properly. "If you're wanting to warn Morrigan of Cousland's arrival she is in the garden."

Etrigan kissed her again, "I'll come find you and my father when I'm done. I've a story to tell you both."

Etrigan headed out to the gardens looking for the witch and instead was found by a young boy, "You're the Inquisitor."

Etrigan turned and faced the boy, looking at his left hand, "It would appear I am" holding up his hand for the boy to see and smiling.

The boy tilted his head confused, "I thought you'd be scarier. Mother said you were scary."

"Just who is your mother?"

"She is the Witch of the Wilds!" Etrigan smiled, ah so this is Morrigan's boy, wait Morrigan has a child?

"Why would your mother say such a thing?"

"I don’t know you seem nice for someone who kills a lot"

"Some people seem to think I'm the most terrifying thing in the world."

"Those people haven't met you, yet have they?"

Etrigan laughed as Morrigan walked up behind the boy, "Kieran, are you bothering the Inquisitor?"

"Of course not. I was only saying 'Hello'. Did you see what’s on his Hand Mother?"

"I did see." She put her hand on the boy's shoulder, " 'Tis time to return to your studies, Little Man."

Kieran sighs but heads off towards the rooms provided to Morrigan as she and Etrigan watch him go, Morrigan smiles fondly.

"My son," she says with a chuckle, "Never where you expect him to be, naturally."

"I didn’t know you had a son."

"Why would you I take great pains to not let my own reputation affect him in any way. to most in the imperial court he is simply a quiet and well-spoken lad. Perhaps the heir of some distant family. But he goes where I go. Worry not Inquisitor, Kieran is a curious boy but seldom troublesome"

"Will his father be joining us as well"

" 'Twould be...most unlikely. I have raised Kieran on my own for quite some time now, as was my preference from the start. So 'tis but the two of us Inquisitor, your fortress is a large place and you will scare notice our presence."

"He's not what I would have expected"

"He has done well his father has every reason to be proud."

"Oh, I thought..."

"He is just a boy, Inquisitor. If he is remarkable that is his father's doing not mine. If I do well by Kieran it will be to inflict as little damage as possible"

"If I may ask about Kieran"

"I had him before I came to Orlais, he...is a delight truly"

Etrigan noted the hint of awe in her voice "You sound surprised by that"

"More than you can know, Kieran changed me. I will protect him with my last breath if I must."

"He seems like a fine young man"

"But not the sort one might expect a woman like me to raise? No son of mine would be raise in a marsh, bereft of contact with the outside world. His future will be difficult enough without my adding to his burden."

Morrigan looked around the gardens and up to the battlements, "To think until recently this place stood decrepit, occupied only by the desperate and the lost. Now it is party to events that threaten to shake the world. I wonder if it is pleased"

Etrigan had heard from Alistair this woman was quite knowledgeable, "It sounds like you've heard of Skyhold before."

Morrigan nodded, "This place was built on the remains of a site holy to the ancient elves. They called it Tarasyl'an 'The place where the sky is kept'. It is said that from here they reached up to the heavens to bring them down to rest. They abandoned it as did the humans who came after it. bones laid upon bones. Silent until your arrival."

"It’s more defensible than Haven, and after what happened there..."

"You chose better than even you know."

"I like this place. I've made it mine"

"The magic in this place has seeped into the stones, protecting it from darkness those who let it fall to ruin did not know what they possessed. You I think shall do it justice."

Morrigan looked down then faced Etrigan once more, "You were kind to welcome my aid Inquisitor even knowing as little of me as you do. I will do my best to aid your cause with all the knowledge at my disposal. This I swear to you."

Etrigan smiled, "You swear it? That’s rather serious."

"Some might think Corypheus a madman for seeking Godhood. Yet one must ask what were the Old Gods? What secrets of theirs did the ancient magisters know? What I fear, what all should fear, is not that Corypheus believes he can succeed. 'Tis that he actually may."

Etrigan sat down offering the seat next to him to Morrigan, "I would like to be colleagues if not friends, so I feel I must tell you that Aedan Cousland is in route here as a prisoner of the crown."

"He must not see Kieran."

Etrigan glanced up to see Leliana watching, "I thought he was the boy’s..."

"Hardly. No, Kieran’s father does not know him at least not in the way they should. One of many failings I've encountered raising him."

"I'd like to know more about you, if we are to be friends."

"Ah, yes. Whence comes the mystery woman slinking her way into the Inquisitions ranks. Once I as apostate living well away from the banal influence of the Chantry in the Korcari Wilds. Then came the Fifth Blight with its darkspawn and I left Ferelden for the Empress' court 'tis certain the nobles of Orlais breathe a collective sigh of relief that I am now here

"You were in Ferelden during the Blight?" Etrigan knew this already but he wanted to see if she gave any clues who the boy's father was

"The Blight began in Korcari Wilds so yes I experienced it firsthand. Indeed, I fought at the sides of Aedan Cousland and the King for a time they are the reasons the Blight was defeated. We became close, closer than I ever thought possible. When I left Aedan pursued me and after that I came to Orlais the last place anyone would look for me or such was my hope.

"My war council has very mixed thoughts on the actions at Adamant fortress."

"So, you have saved the Grey Wardens from their own self-destructive foolishness. 'Tis for the best. For all their eagerness to shed blood for their cause, we will still need them should another blight arise. 'Tis fortunate my Warden was not there, or I fear he would surely have been in the middle of it."

Did Cousland really lie to everyone? "Your Warden?”

"Kieran's father. You might know him as the King of Ferelden. A lofty title but he wears it well.

"Alistair?!" That explains why he asked about her.

"Nobody is more surprised by that fact than I am, Inquisitor."

"Cousland told Leliana the boy was his. When he left to pursue you."

"That is why he must not see him, he means to bring harm to my son using him for his own selfish gains."

"Why did you never tell Leliana the truth?"

"She loved him more than I did, it was better for her to hate me."

Etrigan stood looking directly at the shocked face of his wife, "You have sworn yourself to the Inquisition. I swear myself to you, as long as you are within these walls I will protect you and your son, from anyone."

He heard Fiona and Alistair coming down the Chantry stairs towards the gardens, "And if you don’t want your reunion with Alistair to be premature you should go. He and Lady Fiona will be here shortly."

Morrigan stood, shock written on her face, "Alistair is here?"

Etrigan nodded, "Peace talks with Orlais."

Morrigan quickly bid the Inquisitor farewell and took off towards her rooms. Etrigan wanted to go to Leliana but he had to conquer his fear that the revelation of Cousland's deception wouldn’t harm his marriage first. Rather than go to the rookery as he had planned he went to his study instead. He needed to think.

That’s where Leliana found him some time later, sitting at the desk fingers laced together as though the stacks of parchment before him held all his answers. She watched him for a moment before slowly walking towards him.

"I knew he was Alistair's the first time I saw him at court. Knowing them all like I did, it was easy to see it. I don’t know why Aedan felt the need to lie to me, maybe he thought Kieran truly was his. Alistair is the one who told me about Morrigan and Aedan to begin with, he was heartbroken."

Etrigan didn’t look up from the papers, "Anora tried to have him killed."

Leliana straddled his legs sitting on the desk in front of him, taking his chin in her hand forcing her husband to look at her, "I love you. Aedan Cousland broke me, he let me feel unworthy of genuine affection. You healed my very soul."

"I won’t lose you to him."

"You can’t, he used me just as Marjolaine did. You have only ever protected me."

Etrigan surged from his seat to capture Leliana's lips in a bruising kiss, she smiled as she felt his growl of 'mine' when he pushed her cowl back and started working his way down her throat. Then her thoughts started to wander on whether or not they had done anything in this room before, she decided she didn’t care as he bit the very sensitive spot just below her ear.

She needed to reassure her love that he was all she desired. Pushing him back gently she gave him a sweet kiss then took his hand, leading him from his study. She said nothing to him as she walked him up the stairs through Josephine's office into the great hall, then to their tower. After going through the final door, she locked it behind them and started removing his armor as she walked backwards up the stairs, then her own.

Leliana had them both completely nude by the time they reached their bed, she pushed his shoulders until he sat. "You will never have to doubt my love for you, Lysander."

His eyes closed as his body tensed, his father gave him that name and he wouldn’t let anyone else but Leliana call him that.

Taking advantage of Etrigan's distracted state, Leliana pushed the now helpless man onto his back and straddled his thighs. Using all of the skills she had mastered as a Bard and her ever growing list of things she knew drove her love mad.

His body was vibrating beneath her touch, Leliana pulled back, smirking down at a panting Etrigan before sliding back up his body to straddle his hips. She then moved forward until his length was nestled between her thighs, pressed against her wetness. Leliana pulled her hands away and glided her hips back and forth over him, twin moans filling the room at the delicious contact.

Etrigan's eyes rolled inside of his head as his hips jerked against the heat gliding against him. Leliana was teasing him, he knew it and was too far gone to do anything about it.

Leliana was watching her love's face carefully. She wasn’t still a bard and he wasn’t just another mark, she had had her fun, and gotten him so riled that she would probably be bruised in all the best ways come morning. She stopped her hips then, adjusting and pressing him into her. Her thighs shook as she slowly eased herself down. She saw him tremble as the man fought his baser instincts not to slam his hips up as he obviously so desperately wanted to, as Leliana fitted herself around him.

Etrigan cried out when he was suddenly enveloped by Leliana's wonderful heat. It had, after all, been a while since they'd last had been together. But when he caught Leliana's expression of pure pleasure, the time nor distance mattered anymore. He groaned as his hips trembled with need. Leliana was clearly in charge this time.

"Please. Love. I need to...Maker...You."

Leliana smiled down as her love pleaded with her, leaning forward and pressing her hands to his shoulders as she began rocking her hips against him.

"Like this?"

The air from Etrigan's lungs suddenly vanished, leaving him unable to respond. He simply nodded, gasping loudly when Leliana clenched her walls as she rocked her hips back and forth over him.

He groaned deeply, eyes snapping shut as his hands blindly reached out until they grabbed Leliana's hips, helping her move, whimpering every time he filled his lover completely.

Leliana's core throbbed heavily as she watched the expression of pure pleasure on her husband's face, the man's eyebrows furrowing almost in pain every time Leliana took him in as deeply as she could. She watched as he swallowed heavily on a particularly deep thrust, crying out when Leliana clenched her walls at the same time.

Leliana giggled, smiling when his lust-filled eyes finally opened to meet her gaze. He looked drunk with pleasure, swallowing heavily before he spoke.

"You're going be the death of me."

"I hope that’s not true," Leliana warned, pushing up with her thighs and sinking down heavily, grinning at the gasp she earned. "I will not raise our child on my own."

Etrigan froze, his eyes shot to her face. Leliana was still smiling at him, did he hear what he thought he heard. "I'm sorry, did you just say...?"

Leliana leaned over kissing him deeply, "I said I will not raise our child alone" She waited while her words sank into his mind, then squealed in laughter as he flipped them.

Etrigan looked down at his love tears brimming his eyes, "You're with...I'm going to be a..?" Leliana nodded smiling at him, her emotions keeping her from speaking. Etrigan was sure he'd never stop smiling again.

"You're carrying my child. I'm going to be a father."

He started telling Leliana all the things he was going to learn to build for their child, every toy or piece of furniture only making her want him more, she used his distraction against him again flipping them back over, starting to move against him "Tell me again."

He tried he really did but every time he made a move to speak she'd rock against him, he didn’t care. Hang the world, others could protect that. If it meant his wife and child were safe, Corypheus would die by his hands.

Hours later Leliana woke to find her love with his head on her abdomen, his hand gently stroking her womb. The hitch in his breathing told her he was awake, without moving from his perch he spoke to her barely above a whisper.

"If I focus, and block out every other noise, I can hear it. Our child's heart."

Leliana ran her hands through his hair as he started whispering to their child in every language he knew.  Her thoughts ran to Alistair and Morrigan, would he have been like this? Probably if Aedan hadn't put him on the throne. She would have to make things right with Morrigan. Leliana knew her husband would keep his word and protect her and the boy.

If she were honest so would she. Leliana loved Alistair like a brother, as far as she was concerned that made Kieran her nephew. As much as they both hated the thought of moving, the sun fading in their window informed them they were due to dinner soon.

"I don’t want to get up."

Leliana chuckled, "We have to, Love. Someone will have to play peacekeeper between Morrigan and the King."

"We're assuming she comes to dinner at all." Etrigan leaned back to kiss her neck

Leliana pushed her husband's head so she could get up, "She will because I am going to invite her. I owe her an apology, among other things."

"As you say, Love."

As they dressed Etrigan had Leliana laughing as he kept making jokes about this being the most awkward family dinner they will ever have.


	41. Chapter 39 Heroes Fall

Leliana insisted they go to the rookery and get some work done before dinner since her husband distracted her all afternoon. Etrigan racing to take his usual place leaving her no choice but to sit on him. Truly she would have anyway, his arm around her waist and his hand protectively at her stomach as he signed the various reports that needed his attention.

Rector soon cam asking about a report "Lady Cassandra asked to see your report on the Grand Clerics"

Etrigan and Leliana shared a look before Leliana turned back to Rector, "I thought she didn’t want to know what they're discussing"

She had made that quite clear when Etrigan offered to support her bid for Divine.

Rector's reply had Etrigan hiding his face in his wife's shoulder to keep from laughing at the poor man's misery, "She changed her mind three times I finally had to run out of there"

Leliana handed Rector the report which she had kept close by for when Cassandra inevitably asked for it and watched her agent quickly descend the stairs.

"It’s safe to laugh now." She whispered to the man shaking in silent amusement behind her. When he was finally able to regain his composure, his face a lovely shade of red and stained with tears from trying not to scare the birds.

After signing off on all his reports he had to take his leave of his beloved, "I need to meet with Cullen about Cousland, I have a personal interest in his trail, I'm not sure I should be the one to do it."

"Perhaps Empress Celene will when she arrives. As a show of good faith towards the alliance with Ferelden."

Etrigan nodded at the idea, "I won’t be gone long, Love." He made it almost to the stairs before turning back to his wife, "Are we telling anyone yet?"

"I hadn’t yet. I wanted to tell you first, but now that you know we can."

Etrigan nodded again then bounded down through the library and out the side door of Solas' study to Cullen's office where a runner was cleaning up a mess on the Commander's desk.

"If you're looking for the commander, he's gone to speak with Seeker Pentaghast."

Turning to head out the side door to the battlements, Etrigan tossed thanks over his shoulder. He headed down the stairs into the courtyard rather than take the longer way round to the stairs next to the armory.

When he came up on the armory however he had a nasty case of deja vu at seeing the blacksmiths standing outside looking scared

"Oh, not again"

Walking in Cassandra was arguing with someone, but it was Cullen this time and to Etrigan's quick glance it didn’t look like anyone had thrown a table.

"You've asked for my opinion, and I've given it." Cassandra was standing by the forge with her arms crossed, "Why would you expect it to change?"

Cullen was pacing "I expect you to keep your word. It's relentless. I can't -"

"You give yourself too little credit."

"If I'm unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this. Would you rather save face than admit -" He stopped short when he saw Etrigan, walking away as he threw a final glare at Cassandra. "We will speak of this later"

"And people say I'm stubborn. This is ridiculous." Cassandra muttered to Cullen's back before turning to Etrigan. "Cullen told you he's no longer taking lyrium?"

"Yes. He trusted your judgement on the matter."

Cassandra sighs, "He was not interested in my judgment today."

"It seemed very important to him"

"It’s not a decision to be made lightly. But now..."

" I respect his decision."

"As do I." She shook her head. "Not that he's willing to listen." She glared at the door the Commander left through. "Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him." She held up a hand before Etrigan could protest. "I refused. It's not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far."

"Why didn't he come to me?"

"We had an agreement long before you joined us. As a Seeker, I could evaluate the dangers."

Etrigan was concerned for his friend "Is there anything we can do to change his mind?"

Cassandra smirked. "If anyone could, it's you." Cassandra turned leaning against the forge, "Mages have made their suffering known, but templars never have. They are bound to the Order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove to himself - and anyone who would follow suit - that it's possible. He can do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall." She turned and started walking up to her room. "Talk to him. Decide if now is the time."

Etrigan headed back towards Cullen's office after assuring the blacksmiths it was safe to go back to work.

Etrigan opened the door and had to duck as Cullen yelled in frustration throwing a box containing a glass vial hit the wall next to it, shattering and sending shards and splinters everywhere. Cullen stared in shock. "Maker's breath. I didn't hear you enter. I -" He hung his head. "Forgive me."

"So long as you weren't aiming at me. I'm sure the box had it coming"

Cullen started to walk around his desk, "I swear I didn’t know you were..." Cullen stumbled before he caught himself on the edge and groaned softly.

Etrigan started towards him but Cullen held up a hand stopping him "I never meant for this to interfere."

Etrigan got closer, "What do you intend to do?"

Cullen was still supporting himself on the desk, "Cassandra is right, I should stay. I need to...I don't know."

When Cullen was able to stand he moved to the window behind him, "You asked what happened to Ferelden's circle. It was taken over by abominations. The templars -" He started to pace back and forth. "My friends - were slaughtered. I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I -" He gestured sharply. "How can you be the same person after that?" He ran a hand down his face. "Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my knight-commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall's circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets." He turned back to Etrigan. "Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?"

Etrigan was leaning on Cullen's desk, "Of course I can. I -"

"Don't. You should be questioning what I've done." He shook his head and was pacing. "I thought this would be better - that I would regain come control over my life. But these thoughts won't leave me..."Cullen walked across the room and leaned heavily on his bookcase, "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause..." He turned, his hands clenched into fists. "I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry. I should be taking it." He punched the bookcase, "I should be taking it."

"So that’s it then? Things get difficult and you back down?"

Cullen got defensive, "That’s not..."

"You built an army. Are you capable of leading it?"

"Yes, Inquisitor."

"Then carry on as you were. Without lyrium. Do you need that in writing?"

"That won’t be necessary."

"You give enough Cullen. I'm not asking you for more. The Inquisition can be your chance to start over. If you want it to be."

"I don’t know if that’s possible"

Etrigan puts a hand on Cullen's arm "It is"

Cullen exhales deeply, "All right"

Once Etrigan was sure Cullen was going to be fine he left the Commander's office, taking the vials of lyrium with him. As he stepped into the courtyard, a runner asked if he had seen Blackwall lately.

Etrigan headed for the stables where Blackwall was usually found working on some craft project to find it empty save for a note stabbed into the rocking toy he had been working on.

 _Inquisitor_  
You've been a friend and an inspiration. You've given me the wisdom to know right from wrong and, more importantly the courage to uphold the former.  
It’s been my honor to serve you

Rector was standing by with part of a report from Leliana. Etrigan sighed when he saw him.

"Why do I think you're about to tell me something that will make me angry."

"The spymaster has confirmed it. Blackwall is gone."

"He would not have left unless he had a good reason."

"It is not for me to speculate on Blackwall's motivations. Sister Leliana had us search the Warden's quarters. Not much to find, except this." He offered the report. "It was missing from last week's reports. I don't know what Blackwall's interest in the particular matter is, but it could be a good place to start."

_Lieutenant Cyril Mornay, one of the soldiers responsible for the Callier Massacre of 9:37, was captured in Lydes. Like the others who were arrested for their involvement, Mornay insists that he did not know who he was assassinating and that he was just following the orders of his captain. This Captain, Thom Rainier is still at large. Mornay is set to be executed within the week in Val Royeaux_

And Etrigan was having such a good afternoon too, he closed his eyes and turned away from Rector, referring to him by his given name, "Run, Wilbur, run quickly."

Not needing to be told twice, Rector was gone before the Inquisitor had even finished speaking. Etrigan made his way into the keep taking the back way through the kitchens, looks like dinner this evening would be a working meal.

Etrigan went storming into the private dining hall waving everyone down as they started to stand up for his arrival, beginning before he even made it to his seat.

"Blackwall, what do we plan to do?"

As the advisors started talking over each other Etrigan had a thought, Wardens could sense the taint.

"Alistair, you've been in the keep since mid-morning. Was there anything here with the taint besides you when we arrived?"

Alistair thought about lying to him but thought better of it, "No."

Before Etrigan could really lose his temper, his father offered a solution. "I'll go after him, Ety. You can’t be seen near this if he has done something illegal. Those treaties he gave the Inquisition could come back on you now."

"That’s what I'm afraid of Father. Whoever that man is, just threatened the credibility of the Inquisition." No one said anything about Etrigan calling Max 'father' even though everyone heard it.

"No not entirely," Alistair leaned forward, "I never officially left the order, I am still a Grey Warden. I will sanction the treaties."

Etrigan nodded his thanks then turned back to Maxwell, "I want him here, he lied to us, for months. I want to know why."

Leliana reached for Etrigan's hand under the table giving it a tight squeeze, his anger fading and his face softening as he looked at her. He tilted his head with a question in his eyes. She gave a slight shrug and he nodded with a small smile.

Leliana cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "First, Morrigan, we thank you and Kieran for joining us this evening and apologize for having such heavy conversations in the presence of your son." At the other woman's nod Leliana continued, "As most of you are aware Etrigan and I married shortly after our trip to Halamshiral."

Everyone at the table nodded, Morrigan raised a brow. Leliana smiled, "Fiona already knows this since she confirmed my suspicions but, I am," Etrigan looked his father in the eyes as the words poured from his beloved, “with child."

Their friends started cheering for them and offering their well wishes, Etrigan nodded towards his study for a private word with his father. Closing the door behind them, he held up a hand to stop him before Max could talk.

"When I found the shrine with the source blood, I was greeted by the spirits of my mother and the Blessed Andraste herself. She restored memories lost to me. I remember you teaching me to hold a sword when I was a very small boy and reading me stories under the stars."

Max looked stunned, "You mean..."

"I remember my father. I'm sorry I've been a brat."

Maxwell hugged his son tightly, "Right now I think I'd forgive you almost anything."

Etrigan returned the hug, "Well let’s go celebrate, Grandfather."

Max shoved him a bit, "You think you're funny." Walking back into the dining hall before his son, "Just wait until the baby is coming and you're the biggest bastard to walk the planet and more evil than the Blights, try to crack a joke then and come tell me how it works out for you."

The rest of dinner was a much lighter affair, Leliana moved to sit near Morrigan so they could attempt to repair what Cousland broke.

Maxwell left for Val Royeaux with Cassandra and Cullen before dawn. Etrigan sent Grim along just in case everything went to shit. A fact the elder Trevelyan was very grateful for when they arrived in time for the dramatic stopping of an execution.

An Orlesian guard was standing on the platform of the gallows located in the center of the market, "Cyril Mornay. For your crimes against the Empire of Orlais..." As he read the charges a man was brought up the stairs in chains, "For the murders of General Vincent Callier, Lady Lorette Callier, their four children, and their retainers..." The rope was placed around the man’s neck, "You are sentenced to be hanged from the neck until dead. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The man in chains said nothing and the guard shrugged, "Very well."

The executioner held a canvas hood in his hands, the guard nodded to him, "Proceed."

The executioner was about to place the hood on Mornay's head when a voice rang out, "Stop."

"A Grey Warden." The crowd began whisper, some wondering if the Warden was going to conscript a dead man.

"This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him. Orders were given, and he followed them like any good soldier. He should not die for that mistake."

The guard was less than pleased his schedule was being tampered with. "Then find me the man who gave the order."

Max knew where this was going, "Oh shit."

"Blackwall." Cassandra was ready to step in

"No. I am not Blackwall." Shame marred his features. "I never was Blackwall. Warden Blackwall is dead and has been for years. I assumed his name to hide, like a coward, from who I really am."

"You, after all this time..." Max was standing close enough to hear Mornay's words

"It's over. I'm done hiding. I gave the order. The crime is mine." Etrigan was going to be furious "I am Thom Rainier."

Maxwell managed to get the guards to allow him to see Rainer. The man didn’t even look up but knew who Max was when he approached.

"I didn't take Blackwall's life. I traded his death." He still didn't look up as he spoke. "He wanted me for the Wardens, but there was an ambush. Darkspawn. He was killed. I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man. But a good man, the man he was, wouldn't have let another die in his place."

"You saved that man. That took courage."

"Courage? I killed innocent people..." He gave a humorless laugh. "Destroyed Mornay's life and the lives of others like him. One moment of courage will not make up for that." He looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"That depends on what you say."

"Don't you understand? I gave the order to kill Lord Callier, his entourage, and I lied to my men about what they were doing." He rose and gripped the bars of the cell. "When it came to light, I ran. Those men, my men, paid for my treason while I was pretending to be a better man. This is what I am. A murderer. A traitor..." He fell to his knees. "A monster."

"Would a monster have given himself up? Somewhere along the line you stopped pretending"

Cullen was waiting for him when he left the cells, "I have a report on Thom Rainier."

"Give me the overview."

Cullen nodded. "Looks like our friend was once a respected captain in the Imperial Orlesian army." He read off the parchment. "Before the civil war, he was turned, persuaded to assassinate one of Celene's biggest supporters. He led a group of fiercely loyal men on this mission and told them nothing of it. His men took the fall for him. A few lucky ones, like Mornay, managed to escape."

"Let me guess. Our spymaster had this lying around somewhere, didn't she?"

"It would have been difficult for anyone to connect Blackwall to Rainier." Cullen sighed shrugging "Even Leliana has something of a blind spot when it comes to Wardens." Etrigan is not going to be pleased at all. "What do we do now? Black..." He stopped. "Rainier has accepted his fate, but we don't have to. We have resources. If he's released to us, the Inquisitor may pass judgment on him."

Max had to wonder how his boy dealt with this every day without going mad "If it were up to you, what would happen?"

"What he did to the men under his command was unacceptable. He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours. I despise him for it." Both men as military leaders have made questionable decisions "And yet he fought as a Warden. Joined the Inquisition. Gave his blood for our cause. And the moment he shakes off his past, he turns around and owns up to it. Why?"

"He wanted to change. To prove that he'd really left his past behind, he had to face up to it."

"Saving Mornay the way he did took courage. I'll give him that." Cullen sighed again "But I can't tell you what to do."

"Have Rainier released to us. The Inquisitor will decide his fate"

"We must move quickly."

When they returned Etrigan had already made his choice, he let Leliana have her soft spot for Wardens because he had a soft spot for Templars. Celene had arrived as well and wasn’t happy with Etrigan's decision until Alistair told her that only one third of recruits survive the joining so there was a good chance Rainier was dead already.

The great hall was packed when Max returned a chained Rainier being led in by Cullen. Etrigan wanted him first then the other prisoners they had waiting, and evidently there were a few, Max had gone out on a few missions for the Inquisition and brought back prisoners. by Etrigan's math that gave him at least four, plus his closer for today.

Josephine was almost in tears as she climbed the stairs to read the charges, "For judgement today, Inquisitor, I must present Captain Thom Rainier, formerly known to us as Warden Blackwall." Cullen handed him over to the guards and took his place, Max stood beside Leliana. Krem was standing beside Cassandra.

"His crimes...Well you are aware of his crimes. The decision of what to do with him is now yours."

Etrigan wanted to be angry, he did, instead it was more disappointment, "I didn’t think this would be easy but it’s harder than I thought."

Rainier shook his head, "Another thing to regret. I know you put another man in my place. Haven’t enough died for me."

"I really think you've lost the right to judge anyone"

"There’s enough evil in the world because of me. I accepted my punishment. I was ready for all this to end. Why would you stop it? What becomes of me now?"

"Blackwall intended you for the Grey Wardens. I will let them decide your fate, but only when Corypheus is defeated. For now, Thom Rainier, the Inquisition needs you."

"As you command Inquisitor"

"Blackwall gave you the chance to atone through action not merely punishment. I find I can do no less"

"I am grateful for this Inquisitor and I will serve for as long as I can."

Etrigan waved him off and the guards removed his chains as Josephine called forth the next prisoner, "I do not believe a reminder is necessary for this accused her capture and disgrace could not have been more public, Grand Duchess Floriane de Chalons, although her titles are among the many dignities at risk of forfeiture you spared her life despite her treachery what becomes of it now falls to you"

Etrigan smiles "Out of your element Floriane. Welcome to the Inquisition. My party"

Floriane makes a disgusted noise as Josephine continues.

"Despite her posturing Lady Floriane has acknowledged your authority"

"Should I curse you on behalf of the Elder One? I realize he had no intention of honoring the concordats I manipulated. Do as you must. I respect your mastery of the game even if I despise your victory. Celene does not know her fortune."

Etrigan knew people like her, they made his life miserable as a boy, "She respects only the shallow demand of court. She must seek higher purpose. Floriane de Chalons, you will be cloistered within the Chantry."

"Boredom, Your Worship, the sentence you have imposed is boredom" The guards take her out as, yet another prisoner is brought in

"Adamants influence continues, Your Worship." Josephine stepped forward once more, "I submit Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, who remains loyal to Corypheus. We found him alive offering extreme resistance, likely because the order will ask for his head. In more colorful terms. To say of justice, you might personally require for what was suffered in the fade.

"I'm struggling to understand how judging you can make up for anything that happened"

Erimond puffed himself up "I recognize none of this proceeding. You have no authority to judge me"

Josephine smirked, "On the contrary, many officials have communicated they will defer to the Inquisitor on this matter"

"Because they fear, not just Corypheus but Tevinter, rightful ruler of every piece of ground you’ve trod in your pathetic life. I serve a living god, bring down your blades and free me from the physical. Glory awaits me

Etrigan knew exactly what to do with him, "Countless better men and women than you are dead. A mages crime, a mages punishment. I deny you death. Tranquility."

"You... You cannot I am a Lord you pissants! I will not lose myself."

As Erimond was being dragged away screaming Etrigan looked to Josephine, "It’s too much to hope we're done right?"

Another prisoner was brought forward, "Before you, Servis of the Minrathous Circle of Magi. The Inquisition met him and his Venatori in the Western Approach. He admits to working for Corypheus, raising monsters and using magic for conquest. He also used his connections to smuggle magical artifacts out of the Approach without his master's consent."

Well that one is at least interesting, "You stole from Corypheus? I don’t know whether that’s stupidly brave or bravely stupid."

"I was hired by a third party. I've no loyalty to him. Might you find that useful Your Worship?"

Josephine couldn’t believe what she was hearing, "I'm sorry are you attempting to bargain with us?"

"Bargain? I plead! I throw myself on your mercy. I have friends in Tevinter who owe me large debts. Leave what happened in the Approach behind us Inquisitor and I can put them all at your disposal."

Etrigan had to admit the man had a pair, "The Seneschal will assign agents to you. For your sake, I expect them to inform me your being forthright. If you want redemption, you’ll have to earn it."

"I can more than pay my keep Inquisitor, thank you."

Josephine began with the next judgement, "Mistress Poulin of Sahrnia, is accused of aiding the red templars in the Dales. She sold a quarry to them for a handsome sum. They used it to grow red lyrium by enslaving the townspeople. The only extenuating circumstance, Mistress Poulin was procuring supplies to keep the remaining townspeople fed."

"We can’t ignore your crimes, but it seems you had a noble purpose"

"My crime was misjudgment. The land sale was meant to bring prosperity in hard times."

Josephine was on a roll it seems, "Yet you kept taking coin from the red templars even after what they’d done to the people"

"Why not? It bought food for the ones remaining. Isn’t that enough? You question whether greed or necessity led me. Tell me which do you weigh me for?

Etrigan had a plan to save the people, "As a noble of the Free Marches, I have right to goods won in battle against hostile forces to a sovereign crown. I hereby invoke our treaty with Orlais and claim your earnings for House Trevelyan."

"By the Maker I’ve never heard of such a treaty. This is preposterous."

As Poulin was led out, Celene stepped forward, "We will honor this treaty, Inquisitor."

Etrigan nodded, "Good intentions don’t negate a debt or a crime, the funds I have just claimed will be used to rebuild the town and hopefully give the people a better chance at life."

Cullen stepped up and Etrigan finally knew there was a good thing to end on and smiled, "Send for Knight - Templar Barris."

The gathered crowd murmured among themselves as to why the Inquisitor would call for the templar until he walked in and came before the council, "You sent for me Inquisitor?"

Etrigan nodded to Cullen who approached Barris, "Knight- Templar Delrin Barris, we have gathered to review your military service to the Inquisition. You showed exceptional valor defending the people of Val Colline from Venatori and broke a siege of demons in Ansburg. You stood against an entire town that wanted to kill a mage for imagined demonic possession without raising a sword.

The crowd applauded lightly as Etrigan stood, he held up a hand to quiet the crowd, "In thanks for your service and for your help at Therinfal Redoubt. I'm endorsing your promotion to Knight- Commander of the Templar Order"

Barris was stunned, "Your Worship, I... I am not worthy" Barris dropped to one knee and lowered his head

"Your service has restored more faith in the order than speeches ever could. You've shown loyalty determination and courage as all Templars should"

Barris raised his head, "I will honor your faith in me. I pray to Andraste to serve many years more."

Etrigan stepped to one side pulling Barris up while Cullen stood on the other, "Templars, will you take Ser Barris as your Knight- Commander?"

The templars had come in behind their leader and at Etrigan's question all took a knee and saluted him, Etrigan stepped back and let Cullen finish.

"Templars I give you, your Knight- Commander. May Andraste guide you, Knight- Commander Barris."

Cullen started clapping for the man which Etrigan happily joined in on. Soon the entire hall was applauding the Knight- Commander.

All good things must sadly come to an end, "All right everyone, as much fun as this has been we all have duties to attend to." Etrigan called out clearing the room. turning to his guests and the council, they were back to work.

"I think we should move the map to the private hall, most of the books we'll need to reference are in my study anyhow"

Etrigan led the way down to the Inquisitor's table while Josephine and Cullen went to gather the maps. Once everyone sat down Etrigan wasted no time.

"First things, I'm acting as a neutral party here since I have no claims in either country. Both nations have reached out wanting to promote peace between you," Grim appeared behind Etrigan with a letter that was handed to Leliana who after reading it placed it in front of Etrigan.

_Cousin  
We are told the Empress Celene and King Alistair are meeting with the Inquisitor for peace talks. Once long ago our nations were at peace. _

_Posturing aside Cousin, I'm tired. My father left a mess for me to clean up and I need your help, I don’t want my young son to inherit the pains that come with our parts as world leaders, I'm naming you my ambassador to the Inquisition and my voice at these talks to see peace between the three kingdoms again._

_Warmest regards_  
Wilhelm Augustin  
King of the Anderfels

"Forgive me everyone, it seems the Inquisition now speaks for the Anderfels in these talks. Which gives me this question, Empress Celene, I sent the Grey Warden mages away, when it is safe for them to do so will you allow them to return to Orlais?"

Celene nodded, "Yes of course We will allow the return of the Wardens."

Etrigan was taking notes in his journal, the talks went well into dinner and late into the night, but everyone got what they wanted. Skyhold would continue to be a neutral meeting place for regular summits over information and renewing friendships for the major factions in Thedas. Krem's arrival ended Etrigan's interest in being part of the talks and he excused himself.

"You're late. Where is he?"

Krem smiled, "Still chained and locked up tight. Crafty bastard that one. We had to change our route a few times. His men attacked us twice at camp. We ended up putting a hood on him and taking the mountain path out of Haven."

"We lose anyone?"

Krem shook his head, "No, Ety, all our boys came home. He's missing a few though. From their armor and the King's description it’s the same company."

Etrigan gave Krem a pat on the shoulder, "Good work Captain. Now go get some sleep."

Krem nodded and left, Etrigan went back to the table to end the talks for the night, "Everyone its very late. Why don’t we break here for the night and start fresh after we've all had some rest?"

The table agreed and Etrigan ran towards the stairs, up to the great hall and out to the courtyard. He had a few things to say to their new guest.

Walking down into the cells, he had to remind himself to keep his emotions in check, Aedan Cousland was a manipulative bastard. Etrigan had to maintain control here.

"Where is Leliana? I demand to see Sister Leliana, she will not allow this to stand."

"Wrong again Cousland, I am the Inquisitor. I am in command here."

Cousland charged the bars only to be stopped by his chains, "I am the Arl of Amaranthine, and Chancellor to the crown. I will see you hang for this."

"You are here at the request of the King, as you well know. I also have a letter from the First Warden. I was waiting for you to get here before I read it, shall we?

_Lord Inquisitor  
It has come to my attention that Aedan Cousland has been arrested by Warden Alistair Therin, King of Ferelden. If his crime is treason this letter stands as the official stripping of his rank within the Wardens. He has disobeyed orders for the last time. You may do with Ser Cousland as you wish._

_Additionally, I thank you for your warning about Corypheus and we have recalled all our Warden mages across Southern Thedas. I leave the Southern Wardens under your command until new Commanders can be named.  
First Warden Dernheim, Commander at Weisshuapt_

Etrigan finished reading, and watched the rage roll off Cousland. "Which order was it? The one where you were told to leave the Witch alone? Perhaps the one where you were told to return to Vigil's Keep?"

Etrigan stood closer to the bars, "Personally, I think it was all of them. Once a spoiled little rich boy always a spoiled little rich boy. Did you ever tell Leliana how you forced yourself on an elven servant? That it got her killed?"

"Where is Leliana?"

This time Etrigan did smile, "It’s the middle of the night. My best guess is she is wrapped up in Orlesian silk sheets wearing her husband’s shirt."

Cousland slammed into the bars again screaming. "She's mine, give me what’s mine and I'll leave in peace. Give me Leliana and the boy."

Etrigan left him screaming in his cell informing the guards that no one was to see him without written permission. Cousland could still be heard at the top of the stairs leading from the cells into the courtyard.


	42. Chapter 40 The Frostback Basin

Another early morning council meeting had a letter from Orlais being passed around as Etrigan entered the war room. Leliana read it out as she knew unless he had a blade in his hand, her husband was nearly useless when he first woke for the day.

_To Ambassador Josephine Montilyet,_

_Thank you so much for your earlier correspondence. I confess it's been difficult to get those in Orlais to take this discovery seriously in light of recent events, but I am positive that scouting the Frostback Basin will yield historic discoveries beneficial to both the academic field and the Inquisition. As a staunch supporter, I am honored to be working in such great company on this historic occasion._

_Yours, most sincerely,_

_Professor Bram Kenric University of Orlais_

Josephine wasted no time in giving her thoughts, "The University of Orlais has vouched for Professor Kenric. If he says there is something worthwhile in Frostback Basin, we should investigate"

Etrigan gave an uncommitted nod waving his hand absently towards the war table, after over a year working together the council was used to his 'agree to everything before morning meal and tea' approach.

The scribe took diligent notes as Leliana answered, "Skywatcher, the Avvar healer we encountered in the Fallow Mire, is evidently respected across many holds as a wise and practical man. He has expressed an interest in seeing Stone-Bear Hold. Having him pay the hold a visit on behalf of the Inquisition might garner more respect with them."

Josephine agreed, "Let us send Skywatcher to Stone-Bear Hold as an honored guest. There would be celebration on both sides."

As did Cullen, "Skywatcher is from a different hold. Some friendly competition and tests of strength will bring both sides together."

Cassandra offered another avenue, “We should send Captain Thatchersen as well, he is half Avvar after all, he could be our voice in the meeting as well as blend in a bit more easily. If the need arises then the Inquisitor will go personally.”

Another wild haired nod and a grunt was all the Inquisitor had to offer on the matter, at least for now, they would try again when he was more awake, but that’s why he loved them all. Josephine left to pen a response to the professor right away.

_Professor Kenric_

_The Inquisitor was intrigued by the prospect of furthering historical discoveries and has agreed to send an envoy along to the basin. Our people will join up with you at the mountain pass. We are sending our ally from the Fereldan Avvar hold as well as some of our best scouts familiar in Avvar customs. We have a route that allows for safer travels through the region. The Inquisitor is anticipating many great returns for the whole of Thedas._

_Regards_

_Ambassador Josephine Montilyet_

By the time she had finished the letter and sent it off with a courier, Etrigan was more alert and agreeable to the plans his council had set forth. As they all had assumed, Skywatcher was very agreeable to traveling to the basin.

Stitch on the other hand was nervous, this was a hold related to his father’s clan. His kin, people that shared his blood but had no memory of him. Would they hold his father’s crimes against him? Etrigan, always able to read him, eased his mind.

“They don’t know you Stitch. They have no claim on you. You are part of the Inquisition. If all else fails, let Skywatcher do all the talking, besides, Harding will be there, she’ll protect you.”

That got him a glare as Stitch packed but it worked, his friend’s nerves were settled, and this was going to be ‘just another job’.

It took four days for the envoy to meet up with the team from the university and another week to reach the basin. Etrigan was on his perch when the messenger bird landed next to him. There was a letter from Harding,

_We've scouted the region and set up camp. Professor Kenric has the scouts gathering anything they can find; so far, we've uncovered a lot of very old buckles. Hopefully, this yields something more exciting._

_Anyone who comes here should be ready for hostile wildlife and angry Avvar. This place is dangerous._

_Scout Harding_

Well, that doesn’t sound promising. Etrigan left his perch in search of the council to plan their next moves in the area. Though he already knew what that would be. If Inquisition forces were in danger, he was going to the basin.

There was a second letter from the leader of the Avvar hold which got a few chuckles from the council, it seems Skywatcher caused quite a stir at Stone-Bear Hold. His arrival was grounds for a feast. He told tales and shared healing techniques from his own hold. The feats of strength and skill were raucous, exuberant, and quite necessary, according to Thane Sun-Hair, who offered thanks for sending such a gift to her people–––and to her personal bedroll later that night. She declared Skywatcher 'As good in the fighting pit as he was in the bedroll.' Given the Avvar tradition of knotting ceremonies for marriage, this gives new meaning to the phrase 'No strings attached.'

The second envoy heading into the basin would be led by Krem and Grim. Etrigan, Cassandra, Dorian, and Varric would be going as well. There were notes of Elven artifacts in the area but Solas was still out in Northern Orlais helping to secure the ruins Calpernia had been searching for.

Four days later they arrived at base camp. Harding was waiting for them. That was never a good sign, “Good to see you again Inquisitor. Allow me to introduce Professor Bram Kenric. He’s the reason we’re out here.”

A man that definitely looked out of place in the wilds came over and bowed to Etrigan, “A pleasure to meet you, your Worship.”

Etrigan just nodded and turned back to Harding, “Professor Kenric teaches at the university of Orlais.”

The professor took the opportunity to explain the reason he dragged them all out into the middle of nowhere, “I came on an exchange program from Starkhaven. While in Val Royeaux I found something incredible! After 800 years we may be able to determine the final resting place of the last Inquisitor.”

That actually managed to strike Etrigan’s interest, “That would be a fascinating discovery. The texts say Inquisitor Ameridan was a dragon hunter who vanished on his last expedition.”

“Yes, precisely! I see you’ve read Letrec’s ‘Precursors to the Chantry’. Inquisitor Ameridan stepped down shortly before the Nevarran accord brought the seekers of truth into the chantry, he hunted demons dragons and dangerous apostates in a time before the Templars even existed.”

Etrigan glanced to Harding who shrugged, “I’m all for history if it means tracking down the equipment of a famous demon hunter.”

“Scout Harding, you had me at equipment.”

“Thought you might like that.”

Etrigan nodded his agreement, “If the last Inquisitor has been missing for 800 years it’s only fitting that today’s Inquisition help find him.”

The professor looked relieved, “Your scouts have gathered artifacts from the area. They may help us discover what Inquisitor Ameridan was doing.”

Harding stepped up, “I have news as well. We’ve encountered hostile Avvar to the north. They call themselves the jaws of Hakkon. then there is the Avvar hold to the east. Unlike the jaws of Hakkon they’ve been friendly so far.”

Here comes the headache, “The jaws of Hakkon?”

“They’re hostile Avvar that attack any inquisition agents or researchers who get close. We’ve sent soldiers for defense but the Hakkonites are cunning merciless and know the basin better that we do. I’m afraid our men will not be able to hold out long.”

Etrigan grimaced, “Alright, show the others where we need to focus our forces and we’ll head out as soon as they’re ready.”

Harding marked several locations where the Hakkonites had attacked either researchers or Inquisition forces. As she was making notations on the maps she turned to the Inquisitor, “Ety, have you seen the plans for the new camps? Treehouses! It all sounds awful and precarious.”

“Don’t you like the idea of treehouses, Lace?”

“It’s a good idea in theory. Up where the wild animals can’t get us, but having solid ground so far, far, below me with nothing but air in between us is just…”

Etrigan chuckled, “Who would have thought? Scout Harding, afraid of heights.”

“Me? No. Hah. No. No, I’m not afraid. Who’s afraid? No one’s afraid! I love being up high! Lovely views! Fresh air! Birds flying at my head!” Harding had to stop during her rant to take a deep calming breath. “Yeah…I’m a little uncomfortable with heights. Don’t tell anyone”

“None will hear a word from me. What do you think of the Avvar?”

“When I was a little girl a woman in the village used to tell us Avvar tales. Being able to see their lives up close…Its nothing like I thought. They’re very tall, aren’t they? Faren isn’t that tall but he is half dwarf too.”

Harding chuckled to herself before adding, “I was considering a proposal for Commander Cullen. Avvar allies with dwarven archers astride their shoulders. They’d be unstoppable!”

“Have you spoken to Kenric much?”

“A bit. He’s quite nice, isn’t he? And clever. Really loves his books. I said hello one day while he had his nose buried in a giant tome. His shriek was a winner, Faren and I can’t stop doing it now. It’s too funny.”

The away teams dealing with the Hakkonites had already left when Etrigan approached the Professor, and just like Harding said, the scream he let out when startled was worth it.

After the man caught his breath he promptly stuffed his foot in his mouth, “Lady Har…” He quickly corrected himself after the glare stitch threw his way, “I mean Scout Harding has an impressive team. Her people have recovered several very interesting artifacts”

“If you need something tracked, Scout Harding is your woman.”

“If only it was that easy. After 800 years, we can’t just look for tracks. Barring enchantment, cloth and leather will have long since rotted away. Only metal and stone will remain recognizable. Complicating this are recent pieces the Avvar left behind and of course ancient pieces dating back to Tevinter. Fortunately thanks to some period-specific buckling, I’ve been able to track our last Inquisitor”

Part of his monologue caught Dorian’s interest, “You said there are pieces dating back to Tevinter?”

“Yes. While it’s rare to see Tevinter ruins so far south, the Imperium once had an outpost of some sort here. They might have built it as a ritual site. I’m not sure what military value it could have. In any even its muddled up the research slightly, but I’ve accounted for it.”

Dorian and Etrigan were enthralled by the Professor’s explanation. Varric shrugged, “You lost me at ‘buckling’.”

“You’d think that a buckle was a buckle, but ever since people started belting on weapons, they’ve been adding bits. One piece here has a dragon engraving. With the alloys of the metals used, its clearly Tevinter.” Kenric held up the one he had just finished cleaning, “While this one here uses a clasp that wasn’t invented until the dawn of the Orlesian empire. When it comes to historical research you might say we have to ‘buckle down’.” Kenric laughed pleased by his own joke until he noticed no one else was laughing, then he coughed nervously.

Etrigan was more interested in results, “What do you have Professor?”

“Everything so far points to the shore not far to the south. There was some sort of battle near the shoreline. They were in a hurry. Your scouts reported an island near an Avvar fishing camp but the Avvar won’t say much about it.”

“What makes you think the last inquisitor was fighting”

Kenric picked up a tray and showed the contents to Etrigan, “There’s a clasp here common to armor links. It’s clearly broken. That only happens from a heavy shearing blow, like large claws or an ax. Then there’s the dagger. Silverite with a stylized dragon pommel and an inscription reading ‘Kordilius’ that dagger had to be a gift from Kordilius Drakon, first emperor of Orlais. No one would just lose such a thing.”

“What can you tell me about the Avvar fishing camp?”

“Not much. It’s the friendly Avvar, not these Jaws of Hakkon barbarians, according to the scouts they wouldn’t say much about the area. Likely a local superstition.”

Stitch spoke up, “I’ll find a way to that island and see if there’s anything useful.”

Kenric smiled “Excellent. I’ll continue to study what we’ve found. With luck we’ll both find some answers. Also, one of my research assistants, Colette, was investigating an old structure to the north, I’m not certain its related to our investigation but it couldn’t hurt to check in with her.”

Etrigan nodded and headed back to his tent, his party would head out morning after tomorrow to meet up with the research assistant. Tomorrow would be for map study and research of the area.


	43. Chapter 41 The Last Inquisitor

Etrigan woke with a sense of purpose. He was about to embark on something that he knew his beloved grandfather would give almost anything to be a part of. The hunt for Inquisitor Ameridan.

He and Cassandra led their party through the rainforest towards the last known location of the research assistant. Armed with the knowledge Stitch and his team had uncovered on the island.

Stitch had spent his time in the basin befriending the Avvar, he openly admitted the identity of his father but declared no love for the man that had willing betrayed his kin. That earned him a few points. Stitch also competed in their wall climbs and the training arena. When he and his scout party saved a member of the hold who had gone to make her offering and rescued their hold-beast, Stitch had been welcomed back to the hold and the Inquisition named hold-friend.

Using this new-found alliance, they borrowed a boat belonging to the fisherman, Arvid Rolfsen. Dorian had gone along with Stitch after the scouting parties had reported a strange type of magic lighting up the small island the locals referred to as ‘The lady’s rest’. The trip had been almost too easy until they got farther in and discovered a spirit trapped in a barrier within the ruins of what was once a small home.

_This blood... my blood? No, I can't... Ameridan... Ameridan, why?_

_I can't... not without..._

_Vhenan... I'm... dreaming..._

_Sleep. I need to... I must find you..._

_No, no, no._

The spirit revealed itself to have the memories of Telana, Ameridan's companion and lover. She further revealed that Ameridan had been sent south on Emperor Kordilius Drakon I's orders to fight an Avvar dragon, and that his mission was kept secret because of the Second Blight.

Stitch had come racing into the base camp, holding a scroll tube containing the most relevant historical find in almost 1000 years.

_Whosoever reads this message,_

_Let it be known that the bearer, Inquisitor Ameridan, Commander of the Seekers of Truth, travels to the Frostback Basin on the official request of His Divine Majesty Kordilius Drakon, Emperor of Orlais, upon business vital to the safety and security of this most holy empire, and that he and those who travel with him are to be afforded every service, rendered every assistance, and extended every courtesy in their effort to protect Orlesian lives from threats both magical and mundane._

_Maker watch over him,_

_Kordilius Drakon I_

Etrigan read the parchment several times to be sure of what he was seeing before handing it to Cassandra, when she was done Etrigan took the parchment back, placing it gently into the scroll tube once more before tucking it into his pack. Kenric would get it, eventually, but for now this find would remain in the hands of the Inquisition.

As for the spirit, Etrigan remembered his history lessons. The existence of a lady mage had been one of Victor’s favorite debates when he was a boy. To know that she had been real and so deeply connected to the last Inquisitor, Andraste’s dimples the elven mage had been his lover, that made finding Ameridan’s end even more important for Etrigan. He would want someone to find the truth for him and give Leliana peace or give him peace if Maker forbid he lost her.

Stitch had also returned with Telana’s personal possessions and remains. Another secret from Kenric so that she could be given proper rites with customs of the Dalish. Rather than make the poor woman some museum exhibit.

The search for Colette drove them all crazy, as Dorian and Varric complained the entire time. In their defense, they were traipsing through a swamp.  Just south of a blood-stained shrine they find her. Getting attacked by lurkers, these were much larger than the ones they had faced in the hills of Crestwood.

If anyone was shocked to find Colette was an elf, they kept it quiet. Lest they find themselves staring down the business end of the Inquisitor’s blade. The young woman explained that she was following a hunch that the professor didn’t take much stock in but had given permission to investigate further.

Wisely, Colette joined up with the Inquisitor and his party and led them north where they encountered Krem and Grim engaged in a battle with a group of Hakkonites.

After the hostile Avvar had been dispatched, they broke into smaller groups to search the ruin. Dorian agreed with Colette that the ruins were Tevinter in origin. The current name was Nigel’s Point and further searching revealed several chests and an inscription that dedicated the temple as a shrine to the Old God Razikale.

Etrigan found an old journal that mentioned the names Orinna and Haron. Colette gave him the information she had on them, but it was limited and full of chronological gaps.

The next move in their quest had them going farther north, following a series of spires up river and directly into another waiting group of Hakkonites. Another skirmish ensued, this one was a bit harder as the Hakkonites came in waves. Once Etrigan was sure the ruins had been cleared, a runner had been sent back to base camp. Harding accompanied Kenric to the ruins.

Etrigan had to hold Stitch back again as Kenric tried, poorly, to flirt with Harding until she pointed towards them and Kenric went pale. He had been pretty sure he heard the words ‘scary looking one that already doesn’t like you’, which only made him laugh as he worked through the puzzle locks to open the ruins.

When they got in, they found two shrines built into each other. Etrigan and Kenric immediately started taking notes.

Kenric was beside himself, “Oh, well done. Well done indeed.”

Even Harding was impressed, “Now that’s something you don’t see every day.”

Kenric described the shrines, “A pair of shrines. This one is clearly Andrastian, albeit from a very early period, likely pre-Divine.” The professor points to the second shrine, “But this is Elven. One of their gods. Um, what was it…? Every mother finds druffalo among sleeping juniper groves… G something, the one with the deer.”

Etrigan gave the man an odd look, “I’m sorry did you say ‘every mother finds druffalo…”

“it’s a memory aid, to help with the elven gods. Every is Elgar’nan. Mother is Mythal. Finds is Fallow-something… I was more focused on early chantry history. I didn’t really do elves.”

“Are you sure your aid caught all the elven gods?”

“Well. There’s only one ‘F’ for Falon’Din. I suppose I forgot Fen’Harel”

“Most people do.”

“This isn’t him though. It’s one of the ladies. Ah, obviously. G-something”

Etrigan knew the answer, “Ghilan’nain. Mother of Halla.”

“Yes brilliant, thank you! That would have bothered me all day.”

Harding rolled her eyes, “Two shrines for two lovers: Inquisitor Ameridan and Telana.” She looked to Etrigan questioningly, “Maybe Telana was an elf.”

While Etrigan considered the possibility, Kenric looked like he had just figured it all out himself, “Oh yes, That’s good! The Chantry expunged references to the elves before the exalted march on the Dales. They erased the Canticle of Shartan. They must have done the same to Telana.”

Etrigan was pissed, “That’s offensive! The chantry should not rewrite history to cover up inconvenient truths.”

Cassandra stood behind him nodding and adding to her mental list of things she would change should she become Divine, “Agreed. The chant of light should spread the truth, not suppress it.”

Kenric waved them both off, “Regardless. The important thing is what this tells us. It’s not a burial site. That much is obvious.”

Harding caught site of the flowers growing in the shrines, “Look at those flowers. They’re not native to the area. What if they were left at the shine as an offering?”

Kenric studied the shrines more closely in the context they had discovered, “Yes. A night of prayer before battle against a dragon. But then where, where… We’re missing something. What are we missing? Where did you go?”

Etrigan noticed a veil fire torch and motioned to Dorian. Taking the lit torch, Etrigan started looking around while Kenric muttered to himself. In his search a rune reacted to the veil fire and lit some type of machine making an engraving visible.

Etrigan called over his shoulder, “Professor, look at this: Shartan 10:7 and Transfigurations 10:1”

Kenric came to examine the machine, “Shartan is dissonant: And before them, empty, outstretched lay the land which led to the gates of Minrathous. And Transfigurations is, ‘The light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world. Why these verses? Why would Inquisitor Ameridan take the time to carve this before going into battle?”

Etrigan knew, he wouldn’t dare speak it out loud, but he knew. All those that saw conflict had a chosen prayer that they spoke, it offered the comfort of a familiar coat or warm blanket. Instead Etrigan shrugged and headed to the other side of the ruin.

Dorian and Varric had found another machine, when Etrigan came close another rune reacted and Dorian read the inscription, “The gates of Minrathous.”

Etrigan looked to the professor, “Isn’t there a Tevinter fortress in the area?”

“Yes? …Oh, of course. The ritual site! To seal the dragon away, Ameridan’s elven mage must have used a spell, at a site of great power!”

Harding tapped Etrigan’s back, “My scouts have checked the fortress. Its sealed behind a wall of ice. It has to be magic.”

Etrigan was getting anxious, “Let’s look around. Ameridan found a way through that ice so it should be nearby.”

As they searched Dorian saw a Tevinter switch and activated it. A mechanism triggered, placing a conductor rod at each of the veil fire lit machines. Etrigan started laughing as the ruin lit up.

“And light shall see her safely through the paths of this world.”

Kenric was stunned, “Brilliant! When the Imperium left abandoned this fortress, they left the wall of ice to… to … Lock the door behind them?”

Harding joined in Etrigan’s laughter, “And every lock has a key.”

Kenric finally caught up to why the Inquisition was laughing, “Like these trail markers. Ameridan must have known how to use them. If they can melt through the ice, that must have been where Ameridan sealed away the dragon.”

Etrigan nodded, “I’ll follow the markers and see what we can find.”

Giving his orders Etrigan broke their group up again. Stitch would lead the bulk of their forces back to the Avvar hold and wait while Etrigan personally led the scouting party to the fortress. As much as Harding wanted to go she understood that she and her scouts were no match for the Hakkonites.

As the parted ways, Etrigan heard Stitch tell Harding, “He has one day. If he isn’t at the hold by morning, I’m going after him.”

Etrigan followed the trail given to him by the markers. Each one had another mech that needed to be activated, which quite helpfully led to the next marker.

When they got to the fortress the Hakkonites were swarming. They had found the Hakkon hold. Etrigan watched, counting numbers in the dark. Listening to every word in case something useful came up. “Your gods are weak, Inquisitor! You will see the power of Hakkon when we destroy the lowlands.” Seems they accidently did the Hakkonites a favor by melting the ice.

“I don’t see us breaching these walls. Could we try something else? Perhaps our new friends at Stone-Bear hold will have some ideas.” Dorian was right. Engaging them directly would be suicide, so as quietly as they had snuck in, Etrigan and his group snuck back out, heading south to Stone-Bear hold.

When they got to the hold Kenric and Stitch were waiting, “I was able to use the trail markers to disable the wards on the Tevinter fortress. Unfortunately, the Jaws of Hakkon hold the fortress.”

“That Hakkonites? Oh dear. That’s going to make it difficult to study the area. I’m sorry I’m not more useful. I really don’t care for battles unless they’ve been over for a few ages.”

Stitch pushed the professor out of his way, “The Thane would meet with you at first light. She insists you get a hot meal and a night’s rest in you before any tactical planning.”

Stitch motioned to follow him and led Etrigan and the others to some slightly run-down huts, “These are ours to use while we’re here. No one has lived in them for some time.”

Etrigan had seen that look before, “What is it Stitch?”

“You’re standing in the home my father was raised in.”

Etrigan knew all too well what his old friend was feeling. Nothing makes you take a good hard look at your life like the past biting you in the ass.

Still, Etrigan took the Thane’s advice and accepted the hospitality given. The hot meal was something he couldn’t quite place, but he was sure he had before. It all came back when a voice came from behind him.

“My lady’s dream remains, as her boy yet lives and it seems has grown into a man. I ask your forgiveness for my failure as I cannot ask hers.”

Slowly, Etrigan turned, “Now here before me is a face I thought never to see again.”

Talia’s guardian, the older woman, who he learned was now called ‘Elsa Nightwalker’ invited join her fire. He accepted and learned what happened the night his world went to shit.

Elsa’s brother had betrayed their whole family. The Avvar were aware of the legend of the Scion. Andraste was after all Alamarri, and her clan was one that broke into what is now included Stone-Bear hold.

“Faren is a good man. Not a bit like Ulfric.”

At Etrigan’s confused look Elsa explained, “Ulfric was my brother, his betrayal cost him our father’s name. Stripped him of his family. There is very little worse for an Avvar to suffer than that shame.”

“That’s why Faren has his trade as a name then? Ulfric was a thatcher before he made another attempt to kill me.”

“Aye. My oath was until my dying breath. Just because your father sent me away doesn’t mean I haven’t been keeping watch. I would follow back to your hold, if you’ll allow it. I mean to keep my oath.”

Etrigan thought about it a moment, “Of course. I want Faren to have a name. He wants no ties to his father.”

“Should be simple enough, he has proven himself among his kin. Perhaps the Thane will let him take my father’s name.”

At first light, Elsa met with the Thane on behalf of her kin while Etrigan went to find a nice quiet spot to go through his morning rituals.

From his spot he heard who he would assume was the Thane, “Let it be known, that from this day on you are called Faren Leifsen. Long life to you kinsman and may you be blessed with many sons and daughters to carry your line.”

That made Etrigan think of home, he turned his wedding band with his thumb and smiled.

 Meeting up with Stitch, Etrigan was led into a cave where he was introduced to the Thane.

“Inquisitor! I am Svarah Sun-Hair, Thane of Stone-Bear Hold. You and your warriors have done more for us than some that are of Stone-Bear hold. It is not right that a guest do so much. The hold has spoken, and you are no guest. You and yours are kin.”

Etrigan bowed to her, “Based on what we know. What must we do to stop the Jaws of Hakkon?”

“Goat-kissing blood-drinking Hakkonite chicken-craps! By attempting to harm our hold-beast they have broken our peace-oath. Our blades are yours Inquisitor. Your Skald and your Scout are here. We can plan the assault.”

Kenric looked pleased, “Oh, I like the sound of ‘Skald’. Its more dramatic than ‘Professor’…”

Harding coughs to keep him from going on another long-winded tangent

“Yes, well. Everything we’ve found about Inquisitor Ameridan suggests that he never emerged from that Tevinter Fortress.”

Thane Sun-Hair rose from her seat, “If that is where your Inquisitor defeated Hakkon, that is where the Jaws of Hakkon must perform the rite to free him.”

Etrigan was already rubbing his temples, “Ideally we stop them before that. I’d rather not fight an Avvar god if we don’t have to.”

Harding wasn’t so sure about any of this, “You really have no problem with us killing your god?”

Thane Sun-Hair simply laughed, “Gods cannot be reborn until they die. Hakkon needs a good rebirthing.”

“If you say so.”

The Thane looks back to Etrigan, “With its ice wall melted, the fortress is open to attack. We must strike soon, before our foes recover.”

Harding sighed, “They’re already trying. I’ve got most of our forces defending the shrine from Hakkonites who want to restore the wall.”

Etrigan shrugged, “We don’t have time to drag siege equipment through the forest to take down those walls.”

The Thane wasn’t impressed, “A siege? Bah! We have no need of rock-throwers and rams.”

Kenric was very confused, “I’m no warrior, but with Lady Harding’s forces defending the shrine and no way to breach the walls…?”

The Thane laughed, “Lowlanders. Why not climb the walls?”

Harding was impressed, “Your warriors can get over those walls before the Hakkonites stop them?”

“This is not a war, Stone-Daughter. This is a raid. We strike at night, clad lightly. We climb the wall and open the gate from within.”

Etrigan had heard enough, “Well then. Unless anyone else has something that sounds easier than climbing the walls…?”

“I would not offer what I couldn’t not give. It will be done. Perhaps my climbers will earn themselves a legend-mark!”

Harding and Stitch drew up the Inquisition plans, “Inquisition forces will feign weakness near the shrine. That will draw some of them away from the fortress.”

“Not too many I hope.” They had all forgotten Kenric was there. But the Thane sort of agreed with him.

“Yes. Save some for us!”

They broke to ready themselves and their soldiers. Krem and Ety reminding each other that if they got hurt or died before the wedding, Josephine would find a way to bring them back just to kill them herself.

Everything went to plan during the raid. The Avvar climbers more than did their parts. Once they breached the fortress, Dorian had to keep lighting fires in every available sconce lest they all freeze to death. The Hakkonites were relentless in defending their Thane as he performed the rite to free Hakkon.

After defeating the rest of the Hakkonites, their leader began putting out the fires almost faster than Dorian could reignite them. Etrigan was done playing with him. He told Varric to aim just beyond the Hakkonite and when he turned to gloat, Etrigan ran behind him firmly planting his blade into Gurd’s neck. But it was too late.

The Hakkonite’s ritual weakened the bindings that held the dragon. A blast sent Etrigan flying, landing hard on his back. When he stood he found himself facing Inquisitor Ameridan. A Dalish Elf.

Etrigan bowed to him, “Andaran Atish’an Inquisitor.”

Ameridan returned the greeting, “Inquisitor. How fares Drakon? Has he brought the Chant to the whole world yet?”

Etrigan decided truth would be best, “Inquisitor Ameridan, you disappeared in 1:20 Divine, around the time of the signing of the Nevarran Accord.”

“You say it as though it was…” Ameridan realized what that meant, “How long?”

Cassandra bowed, “There has not been an Inquisitor since you disappeared… 800 years ago.”

“Drakon was my oldest friend. He would have sent someone to find me.”

Dorian stepped forward, “Forgive me, my lord but I’m afraid Drakon was a little busy with the darkspawn pouring down from the Anderfels.”

“I see. Telana escaped the battle. Did she… Do the records say what became of her?”

Etrigan refused to lie to his predecessor, “She returned to the island. From what we can tell, she died trying to reach you through dreams.”

Ameridan sighed, “I asked her not to. She was a good hunter and the love of my life but she never…” he sighed again, “I never wanted this job. Hunting demons was so much simpler than politics”

Cassandra couldn’t stop herself, “Inquisitor Ameridan, how could the leader of the Seekers be a mage?”

“Has history forgotten so much? I was not a seeker myself as most Inquisitors were. I used my magical gifts in the hunting of demons and maleficarum. DO the seekers no longer welcome the aid of mages?”

“No. That was forgotten… Among many other things.”

Etrigan spoke again, “This is Cassandra Pentaghast. She is a member of the Order of Seekers.”

“I am honored Inquisitor.”

“As am I. Your predecessors were good men and women in difficult times. As the Inquisition joined the Chantry, we needed a leader who inspired loyalty not fear. Drakon asked that I lead. I was needed… as I suspect you were needed.”

“I wasn’t Inquisitor by choice. Whatever my life was before…”

Ameridan cut him off, “Take moments of happiness where you find them. The world will take the rest.”

He looked up at the still partially bound dragon, “The dragon carries the spirit of an Avvar god. I lacked the strength to kill it. My own magic was able to bind us all. Locked in time, but when the cultists drew that spirit into another vessel, it disrupted my bindings. It is breaking free.”

Etrigan didn’t hesitate, “I’m already fighting one would be god, I can make time for one more.”

Ameridan smirked, “Then I leave the world in good hands.”

“I’d be honored to finish what you started.”

“Thank you. The passage of years can be delayed but not ignored. I will soon join Telana at Andraste’s side.”

Ameridan sent out a burst of magic, “Take this. It holds the last few memories of an old hunter who was neither as wise nor as strong as he thought he was. Fight well Inquisitor. I am honored to have met you.”

Another blast sent them flying again. Followed by the unmistakable roar of a dragon. Hakkon was free.

Cassandra was the first on her feet, “We need to stop the dragon. It still carries the spirit of Hakkon.”

Where Ameridan had been standing was a pile of armor. Etrigan raced forward collecting every piece. He switched his chest plate out for Ameridan’s and added the first Inquisitor’s leg plates to his boots.

He used his chest plate and some cloth to gather as much of Ameridan’s remains as he could. Varric found an urn while Cassandra recited the chant for the dead. Dorian used a small bit of magic gather the remains as Etrigan put them in the urn.

Taking Ameridan’s helmet, Etrigan thanked him one last time before tucking it under his arm and walking out of the fortress. He had a promise to keep.

As they stepped back into the forest an echo started coming from Ameridan’s helmet.

_I dislike being so far from home. Halamshiral needs me. The darkspawn have grown stronger. Some of my brothers would let those creatures destroy Orlais. They think Drakon no better than the Imperium. But if we do not stand with the humans against the darkspawn, we might lose everything we have gained. I will fight this Avvar-dragon for you, Drakon... and then we shall drive back the darkspawn together._

Cassandra heard the echo as well, “But he died here... and the elves ignored the Second Blight as it spread across Orlais. So, began the animosity that led to the destruction of the Dales.”

Dorian did too it seemed, “If the elves had helped Orlais during the Second Blight, Orlais might not have turned on them later.”

Varric grunted, “Looks like the Jaws of Hakkon indirectly destroyed the Dales.”

Etrigan realized it was the helmet, the other three were with him before Ameridan, it was the Ameridan’s magic echoing through the helmet.

_If I must go to the end of Thedas itself for Drakon, I am at least glad to have friends at my side. Telana and Haron have been arguing about Haron using the lyrium to fight demons. Some things never change. Orinna has a new alchemical trick she wants to try. Like pitch or tar, but stronger. A recipe straight from Orzammar. They argue, fuss, and mock each other mercilessly... and I would be lost without them._

Dorian laughed, “Yes, what's that like?”

Cassandra’s voice dripped with sarcasm, “A dwarf getting on someone's nerves... I can't imagine.”

Varric shrugged with his usual impish grin, “This Orinna sounds like good people.”

_We have a plan. Haron and Orinna will lead the Avvar elsewhere, so Telana and I can deal with the dragon. My spirit companion believes we can seal the dragon away, even if we cannot kill it. It is less clear whether I can do so without sealing myself in as well... but I have little choice. This beast will wreak devastation across Orlais unless we stop it now._

Cassandra didn’t bother to hide her sadness, “No one ever knew. Their heroism was lost to history.”

Dorian seconded the thought, “He saved all of Orlais from the Avvar, and no one ever knew.”

Even Varric was visibly upset, “It's a damn fine story. Shame nobody found it 'til now.”

_I prepare now for my final battle against this dragon of the Avvar. All is in place. I offer thanks to Ghilan'nain, Halla-Mother, and to Andraste, Maker-Bride. As you were raised up from mortal men to stand with our Creators, our Makers, so raise me up now to defend this world._

This memory rocked Cassandra to her core, “Inquisitor Ameridan, who helped bring the Inquisition into the Chantry, built a shrine for the Maker and the elven gods.”

Varric looked to Etrigan, “Belief is a funny thing. An elven Inquisitor must have had a careful path to walk.” Then he remembered the rumor that the current Inquisitor was trained by the Dalish, “Still does.”

Dorian pointed out the history, “You had something similar in ancient Tevinter. People kept the holidays but renamed them for the Maker. So instead of celebrating Andoralis at the start of summer, you have Summerday, and it's about the Maker.”

_Telana, my love. I should not have asked you to come with me, though I know you would not have stayed behind. You are a Dreamer, and this dragon the Avvar have tamed carries a demon inside it. I can see how its presence hurts you. You should be at Halamshiral, reminding our people of our alliance with Drakon. Not here, risking death again with me. Still, in the old tongue, your name, Telanadas, means "nothing is inevitable." I will remember your name and hope._

Etrigan froze, as Ameridan spoke of his love, Etrigan felt the same fear about Leliana. His every thought was of keeping her and their child safe. Making the world better for them.

Dorian was scribbling furiously in a blank journal, “A Dreamer like Telana would have been sensitive to demons. This spirit of Hakkon would have caused her a great deal of pain.”

Cassandra spoke of the few she had met in circles, “None ever reached their harrowing.”

Varric was blunt, “Can’t be more pain than watching everyone she loves die, I imagine.”

With a final look at his companions and their band of soldiers, Etrigan proudly put Ameridan’s helmet on and led the charge towards the dragon. When Hakkon saw them, he spread his wings and spoke, “Lowlanders, I am the breath of winter, the cold wind of war! Join me in battle and die!”

He couldn’t have been prouder of his forces as they fought Hakkon even through the beast’s taunting, “I am cold! I am War!”

It took some doing but they finally got the upper hand and Hakkon knew it, “You fight well. A worthy Battle!”

Etrigan took advantage of his distraction and borrowed Cassandra’s great sword. Driving it straight into the dragon’s heart.

As the dust settled Harding walked very slowly towards Etrigan, “I’ve never gotten to see you take down a dragon in person. I must say, it’s fun to see it up close.”

“Perhaps this calls for a new title. Dragon slayer Harding, maybe?”

“A fancy title goes against the point of being a scout. Nobody should see me coming. Inquisitor Ameridan would have been proud you finished what he started. It’s strange. History forgot so much of who he was. They never knew he died saving everyone”

 “You weren’t in the fortress. How did you hear about Ameridan?”

“I’m a scout remember? Who do you think writes the messages Leliana reads?”

Etrigan sighs, “It’s not about what we feel. It’s about doing what needs to be done.”

“I suppose you’re right but for what’s its worth…Nice work Trevelyan. Anyway. I’ll be at camp if there’s anything here you want to finish up. Otherwise, see you at Skyhold”

As Harding walked away, an Avvar warrior was waiting, “Thane Sun-Hair wishes a word.”

When Etrigan made it back to the hold, the Avvar were cheering and Thane Sun-Hair was waiting for him, smiling brightly.

“Inquisitor, your deeds have earned a legend-mark worthy of one who broke the Jaws of Hakkon. From today you are known to us as Inquisitor First-Thaw!”

“Thank you, Thane Sun-Hair.”

The Thane then motioned to Stitch, “As for you Faren Leifsen, your redemption of your family’s honor will be known to our hold through the ages. From today you are known to us as Faren Storm-Born.”

“Thank you, Thane.”

“I cannot say that all Avvar will be allies with the lowlands, but your story will be told across the Frostbacks.”

As the two turned to go Thane Sun-Hair stopped them, “I do have one final favor. I hear you judge wrongs among your people, Inquisitor. If you are willing I ask that you judge Storvacker.”

“I’m sorry?”

“As a warrior of our hold, Storvacker should have died rather than submit to the vile ritual of the Jaws of Hakkon had prepared. It is unclear whether the augur or I should judge such a thing. You are here, I would be grateful.”

“Very well, I wouldn’t want life in the hold to become…Unbearable”

Cassandra grunted in disgust at Etrigan’s smirk

Thane Sun-Hair sighed, “Storvacker, will you speak to the hold for your deeds?”

The bear snorted out a few grunts

Etrigan actually felt bad for the bear, “As leader of the Inquisition, I declare this trial sufficiently scornful to be punishment. Live well, be free to go, et cetera.”

The Thane looked to Etrigan with a smile, “I see the tales told of your kindness did not lie.”

“Until next we meet, Thane Sun-Hair. Lady keep you.”

“And you as well.”

At camp that night Etrigan could barely contain his glee, he was going home.


	44. Chapter 42 A Game of Wicked Grace and Wedding Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a special thanks this chapter, to the writers of Dragon Age. Thanks for the help with Josie's Mother.  
> Mary Kirby (twitter - @BioMaryKirby)  
> Sylvia Feketekuty (twitter - @Sylvf1)

Several days after the envoy to the Frostback basin had returned, Skyhold was in full swing. Josephine's family had arrived. Personally, Etrigan was thrilled, Isabela had returned as promised. Hawke had come as well and introduced everyone to his sister Bethany.

Much to the delight of Josie and Krem, her parents approved of the match, though they were vocal with their suspicions about why things were moving so quickly. Until Victor stepped in.

Victor had gone to see his old friends. He asked them to join him for dinner and spent the evening espousing the virtues of the Baron Aclassi, a young noble in service to Duke Lysander, cousin of King Wilhelm of the Anderfels. A skilled fighter and decorated Captain within the Inquisition. Time for a lengthy engagement was a luxury they didn’t have amid a war.

Etrigan fronted Krem the funds to offer to the family of his new bride a way to rebuild their shipping company as a dowry.

"I swear, you'll be repaid every coin of this Ety."

Etrigan laughed, "No I won’t. I have more than I know what to do with. I'm glad to do it. Consider it back pay as an Inquisition officer if you must."

After nightfall and a very strained family dinner, where Leliana and Josephine took turns kicking Etrigan under the table to keep him from shooting his mouth off to Josephine's mother. If he was lucky it wouldn’t hurt too much when he put his armor on.

The Inquisitor made his escape and was heading through the great hall after a lengthy walk through the courtyard before he retired for the evening when Varric caught up with him.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. You're just in time. We almost had to start without you."

Having no idea what the dwarf was talking about, Etrigan played along, "Well now we couldn’t have that now could we?"

Varric chuckled and motioned to follow him. Etrigan was led to the Herald's Rest tavern, which seems to be closed for a private party.

A single long table had been set. Sitting around it all with a drink in hand, were Blackwall, Stitch, Harding, Max, Cullen, Grim, Cole and Cassandra.

Sera, Krem, Isabela and Tova were finishing their hand of Wicked Grace. Varric sat down pointing to the empty chair next to Josephine.

"Look who showed up. Deal him in, would ya Ruffles."

Etrigan smiled when Leliana appeared behind him, he moved to allow her to take her usual spot as she handed him a drink.

As Josephine shuffled the deck she chuckled, "I do hope I recall the rules. It’s been ages since I played a game of Wicked Grace."

Isabela rubbed her hands together as she started the pot. Etrigan hid his face in Leliana's shoulder. Josie taught him how to play when they were children and played politics all day as her trade, this was going to get ugly.

Varric took a drink, "Grab a seat. We're ready to start.

Isabela was getting impatient, "Are we playing cards or what?"

Cassandra looked at her hand, "Are three drakes better than a pair of swords? Ugh, I can never remember."

Varric dropped his head to the table, "Seeker. Remember how I said, 'Don’t show anyone your cards?' That rule includes, 'Don’t announce them to everyone at the table"

Cole is staring intently at his cards, "There’s a crown on his head, but a sword too. His head didn’t want either."

Varric grins at him, "Don’t talk to the face cards, Kid."

Cullen was looking a bit uncomfortable, "You seem to have enough people. I have a thousand things to do."

"Losing money can be both relaxing and habit forming." Dorian quipped as he pulled up a chair, "Give it a try."

Varric just laughed "Curly, if any man in history ever needed a hobby, it’s you."

Leliana nodded but the whole table erupted in laughter when Etrigan offered to make it an order for Cullen to play.

"Dealer starts." Josie looked at her modest pile of coin, "Ooh… I… Believe… I'll start at three coppers! Do you think that’s too daring? Maybe I'll make it one… No! Boldness! Three it is!"

Etrigan laughed behind his wife again, correction, it was going to be really ugly.

Isabela slammed her mug on the table, "Seriously? Who starts at three coppers?" She asked as she dropped three silvers into the pot, "Silver or go home."

Blackwall checked his hand, dropping his own coin to the pile, "Sounds good, I'm in."

Dorian got a naughty gleam in his eye, "Bolder the better right? I'm in."

Varric tossed his bet in, "Me too." Then looked up at Etrigan, "Well are you in?"

Etrigan grinned over Leli's shoulder, "We're in. And raising another silver."

Cullen sat a bit straighter, "You haven’t even looked at your cards."

Varric grinned, "Our illustrious leader is betting we're bluffing."

Blackwall shot back, "You are bluffing."

Several hands and many drinks later, Cullen was getting to the end of a very entertaining story, "The poor recruit ran out into the dining hall in nothing but his knickers, and this...Profound silence fell over the hall as seventy mages and thirty Templars all turned to stare at once. Then a slow round of applause began. And spread until every soul was on their feet. A standing ovation."

Josie was trying to ask through her laughter, "What did he do?"

Cullen took a deep breath to keep himself from laughing, "Saluted. Turned on his heel. And marched out like he was in full armor."

Blackwall, Max and Krem all erupted in laughter. Cassandra was laughing as well, "He did not!"

Dorian just smiled, "Good man."

Isabela refilled her mug, "You're shitting us!"

Varric raised a hand to Cullen, "That’s how you know it’s true. I could never put that in a book. Too unlikely!"

Max spoke up, "I've got one for you. Firstly, my Aunt is known across the Free Marches for her love of Antivan opera."

Both Josie and Etrigan nodded along with this as Max continued, "So of course when a performance of 'The Murder of Queen Madrigal' opened, she made us all attend. And I do mean all, including two very easily distracted nine-year old children."

Etrigan hid behind Leliana as Josie leaned her head on Krem's shoulder.

Max glossed over the details of the opera to get the good part, "Halfway through the crescendo of the Diva's solo, those two easily distracted children I mentioned found a way to amuse themselves. And managed to set half the balcony in an uproar while they were at it."

Looking at his son with a smile Max finished his story, "Ety had found a family of rabbits and scared Josie with them, who then knocked the young ones from his hands and into the laps of the nobles."

As everyone laughed, Etrigan decided to save his honor, "As I recall, Josie's father said it had been the most fun he'd had at the opera in years."

Max laughed, "My aunt refused to speak to me for three months."

Varric laughed again, "Not bad! You don’t mind if I steal that one, do you?"

Dorian was still laughing at the antics of a very young Ety, "Well done!"

Blackwell was trying to catch his breath, "You should star in more stories, Lad."

Cole was smiling, "I liked the part with the rabbit, there should be more rabbits in stories."

Cassandra and Leliana laughed at the pure innocence that was Cole.

The cards forgotten, more stories were shared until it was Etrigan's turn and he told one of the many less than honorable jobs he and Stitch had taken over the years.

At the end of the tale, which Stitch had jumped in to help tell, Josie was beside herself in laughter, "That was Scandalous. It would ruin the Inquisition if anyone were to find out."

Her voice took on an edge Ety hadn’t heard since they were children, "Tell it again."

Everyone laughed as a new hand was dealt. Several hands later, Josie was smiling smugly.

"And the dealer takes everything. I win again."

Cullen leaned forward, "Deal again. I've figured out your tells, Lady Ambassador."

Josie leaned forward herself smirking, but speaking with mock offense, "Commander! Everyone knows, a lady has no tells."

"Then let’s see if your good fortune lasts one more hand."

Etrigan nodded, "I want another chance to win my dignity back. Deal me in."

Almost a dozen hands later, Cullen had literally lost his shirt, among other things, in a bloodbath.

Leliana was folding Cullen's trousers and adding them to the pile of winnings as Varric snickered.

Cullen glanced at him, "Don’t say a word dwarf."

Varric couldn’t help himself as he laughed, "I tried to warn you, Curly"

Josephine leaned over and pressed a kiss to Krem's cheek, "You won the whole pot! I knew you could do it, my Love!"

As Ety was wiping tears from his eyes in an effort to stifle his laughter, Cassandra stood from the table, "I'm leaving. I don’t want to witness our Commander's walk of shame back to the barracks."

Leliana stood as well, Max and Etrigan fell out of their seats laughing as Dorian shot off, "Well I do!"

Cole was shocked, "It comes off! I didn’t know it came off!"

That only served to make Leliana join in with the laughter. After Max and Ety picked themselves off the floor, the other stood as one and turned their backs to Cullen. Varric walked over to join the Trevelyans at the fireplace as Josie and Krem left to retire for the evening.

Cullen waited only a moment before sprinting out of the tavern, his abrupt rise from his chair waking a drunken Isabela from the table, who only waved at the Commander's retreating form before going back to sleep.

Varric looked up at Ety, "I'm glad you decided to join us tonight. It’s too easy to mistake you for the Inquisitor."

"Confusing me for me? How much did you have to drink?"

Varric shook his head, "It’s easy to forget you're not just an icon or symbol. Like those statues of Andraste holding bowls of fire. At least it is for me."

Varric started to make his way out of the tavern stopping at the door as he left, "You up for another game when this is all over, Inquisitor?"

"Every time I play I increase my odds of ending up like Cullen"

"You're never more alive than when you're about to lose your pants, my friend."

They shared a laugh as they were walking out they heard Sera from under the table, "Whozat? Did I win?"

In hindsight the game night was a welcome even as the next few days were pure and utter chaos as the final arrangements were made on the wedding of the season.

Invitations had been made by hand and enchanted by order of the Nightingale. If the persons presenting the invitation was not the persons listed on it, a barrier was placed as soon as the invitation was passed to the gate guards.

Beyond the normal concerns of the entire leadership of the Inquisition being on site, Etrigan was going to be presented by his true title.

Among one of many issues Etrigan wanted to check on before the wedding was the sanity of his Commander. Searching for Cullen was no easy task however, he found him all the same, in the Chantry.

As he slipped in silently he saw Cullen kneeling in prayer, "In this the truth is found. Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just."

"A prayer for you?"

With a heavy sigh Cullen replied, "I hardly know"

"Then why that prayer?"

"It used to mean something I thought it might still."

"What do you mean?"

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. I swore to myself that I would be free of the order, free of lyrium. I prayed to Andraste for the strength to endure it. What have I done if not faltered?"

"You’ve built an army that protects half of Thedas."

"Then I must see Corypheus ended."

"It’s only a matter of time. We will see this done Cullen."

"That I have never doubted."

"Unless he gets bored and surrenders. Any chance of that?"

"I seriously doubt that"

"Are we prepared?" Both men knew that question held more than one meaning.

"We will be. I should return to my duties, there’s more to be done."

Etrigan gave a slight bow of his head, stepping back so the Commander could pass him. Knowing what he did Etrigan gave a passing glance to what the survivors of Haven now called 'The Inquisitor's Andraste' before bowing his head and offering his own prayer.

"Mothers, in two days’ time my first friend will be wed in this very room. I will gladly walk through the fires of the fade a third time if it means we will have peace that day."

Centering himself with a deep breath the Inquisitor had guests to greet.

In the rookery Krem was getting his last lesson towards his conversion to Southern Andrastian. The Chantry clerics were thrilled to have a Tevinter born convert of course but his teachers, Cassandra and Leliana, knew the real reason, it was the same reason that reaffirmed their faith.

The Inquisitor. Etrigan was living proof that Andraste had been blessed by the Maker. He had given Krem a new start, and if he was being honest with himself, Krem believed that every good thing that had happened in his life lately had come after meeting the Herald of Andraste.

Those that came before him kept detailed records of the corruption within the Chantry and its hidden factions sworn to end the Blessed Prophet's line. The child Leliana carried was proof of their failure. She had seen her love's faith shaken to its very core. Rather than be broken and walk away, his faith was stronger each time, which served to strengthen hers as well.

For Cassandra, there was simply no other way to explain the things she had seen since meeting the Marcher lord, she had with her own eyes watched as Etrigan suffered injuries that surely should have killed him. Yet on the field there he was, blades drawn ready to fight beside her again.

In their rooms, Josephine was getting fussed over by her mother and Evelyn as she tried on her dress. Scout Harding's mother had been commissioned to make the dress based on a design Etrigan had found on one of his mother's journals. Lady Harding had also made the dresses Leliana, Evelyn and Lady Montilyet would wear for the wedding.

Etrigan had also heard of a crown made of flowers that would never wilt, so he had trekked off to Emprise du Lion to find it and managed to beat Josephine’s family back to Skyhold by several hours. Finding the damned crown was a story Varric loved telling in the tavern now, everyone loving to get a cheap laugh at the vision of the mighty Inquisitor jumping up and down on a pile of rocks.

Tova and Dagna had been tasked with creating military formals for Krem and ranking Inquisition members. Skyhold was full of life as the blacksmiths worked to dress the troops and merchants plied their wares to visiting guests.

From his perch, high atop the guard tower Etrigan smiled as he watched everything come together for Josephine and Krem. He would personally see to it that his first and oldest friend had her perfect day, after everything she did for the Inquisition and how tirelessly she worked, it really was the least he could do.

The villages in and around Skyhold were buzzing with excitement. Two more sleeps until the biggest event since the Inquisitor threw his Satinalia festival.

Finally, it was time! As had become his daily ritual, Etrigan walked the grounds of Skyhold, nodding and saying hello to everyone up as early as he was. The smile on his face getting larger every time he passed someone putting the finishing touches on the keep. Today would be perfect, or as close to it as the Inquisition got.

As the guests were seated, the Inquisition herald announced his list dutifully, the Montilyets could scarcely believe the friends their eldest daughter had made in her time away from home, famous authors, royals, and even a few notorious outlaws.

"Varric Tethras, Head of House Tethras and Deshyr of Kirkwall to the Dwarven Merchants Guild. Accompanying him, Warden Constable Bethany Hawke.”

It was a risk with Bethany being here, but Skyhold was shielded somehow from Corypheus. Officially she was here to receive the report from the Inquisition on Cousland and the Western Approach.

“Garrett Hawke, Head of House Amell and House Hawke. Viscount of Kirkwall and veteran of the Fifth Blight. Accompanying him, Admiral Isabela, Captain of the Raiders of the Waking Sea."

Isabela and the Hawke siblings were headed back to the Anderfels at weeks end. Hawke had volunteered to interrogate Cousland himself but Etrigan declined. The less attention he got the better.

"Alistair Therin, King of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey and Veteran of the Fifth Blight. Accompanying him, Lady Morrigan, Enchanter and Occult Advisor to the Orlesian Empire."

Josephine had asked Morrigan if Kieran could be a part of the ceremony as Mari would need someone to walk with her. Morrigan simply offered that it was her son's choice and he agreed quite quickly.

The herald waited until Alistair and Morrigan had been seated to announce the next guests, "Her Imperial Highness, Celene Valmont the First, Empress of Orlais. Accompanying her, Lady Briala, Marquise of the Dales."

"Lady Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Hero of Orlais and Right Hand of the Divine."

Cassandra held her smirk as she was announced, Ety promised her that not only would the herald not use her whole name but her royal titles would be left out as well.

"Commander Cullen Rutherford, General of the Inquisition forces."

Cullen practically ran to his seat as he caught sight of a few women eyeing him as though he were livestock at market. Maker, Leliana will be impossible after this, she was still reading through marriage proposals from the Winter palace.

"Madame Vivienne de Fer, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Voice of the Circle of Magi to the Inquisition."

"Delrin Barris, Knight-Commander, Fereldan Templar Order."

"Bann Victor Trevelyan of Ostwick. Accompanied by his son Lord Maxwell Trevelyan and his daughter Lady Evelyn Trevelyan."

"Altus Dorian Pavus of Qarinus, Tevinter Ambassador to the Inquisition. Accompanying him, Ambassador Fiona, Voice of the Free Mages and Occult Advisor to the Inquisition."

The herald waited for Dorian and Fiona to take their seats, taking a deep calming breath he readied himself for his next announcement.

"My Lords and Ladies, honored guests. We ask you to rise at this time for our Lord Inquisitor, Lysander Etrigan Trevelyan, youngest of House Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste, Head of House Etrigan, Duke of Tallo, Cousin of King Wilhelm of the Anderfels and Commander of the Inquisition. Accompanied by Lady Leliana Trevelyan, Nightingale of the Imperial Court, Left Hand of The Divine, Duchess of Tallo, Veteran of the Fifth Blight and Seneschal of the Inquisition."

Etrigan and Leliana made their way to their seats, the Inquisitor's throne and a slightly smaller twin that had been placed just behind and off to the side of the dais where Mother Giselle would be standing to perform the ceremony.

When they were seated, Etrigan nodded to the herald to announce Krem.

"Please remain standing for the bridegroom, Baron Cremisius Aclassi, Anderfels Ambassador to the Inquisition, Commander of Duke Etrigan's forces, and Captain of the Inquisition Expedition Regiments. Accompanied by Officiant of the ceremonies, Revered Mother Giselle."

And now for the moment everyone had been waiting for, the small band struck up a very soft piece, Ety remembered it from childhood as being in a scene from one of Josie's favorite operas. The wedding scene. The herald spoke once more.

"On behalf of the Lord Inquisitor. Presenting, Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet, eldest daughter of Lord Yves and Lady Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City, Ambassador of the Inquisition, and Cousin to the Inquisitor. Escorted by her father."

Etrigan and Leliana joined the rest of the guests standing in awe of Josephine as her father walked her through the great hall to the dais. Etrigan kissed Leliana's hand before walking to meet Yves and Josephine, kissing her cheek and whispering, "You look beautiful Cousin."

Quickly retaking his seat, Etrigan nodded to Mother Giselle, she turned to a marked page in the Chant and spoke.

"Let us begin. 'My hearth is yours, my bread is yours, my life is yours. For all who walk in the sight of the Maker are one.' It was the Maker that gave life to all creation and scripture teaches that when we lost our path it was his blessed Bride Andraste that pledged to watch over us as her children."

Looking out upon the guests Mother Giselle continued her reading, 'Only a light in this darken'd time breaks. Call to your children, teach us Your greatness. What has been forgotten has not yet been lost.' Long was His silence, 'fore it was broken. 'For you, song-weaver, once more I will try. To my children venture, carrying wisdom. If they but listen, I shall return.'

After the verse was spoken she closed the Chant, "It is from her love that we first learned to love one another. It is this love that teaches us a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather today under Andraste's loving gaze to bear witness to the union of two souls in the Maker's light."

Offering a hand to both Krem and Josephine, she recited the bonds of marital union, "May they journey together in this life and by His side when the Maker calls them home. Through prosperity and poverty, in joy and hardship, in fortunate health and beyond sickness."

Mari nervously stepped forward and offered a ring to Mother Giselle, she smiled softly at the child as she accepted it before passing the band to Krem. The little girl then ran to Etrigan to sit in her favorite playmate’s lap as Leliana ran a hand through the girl’s hair as he leaned to whisper in her ear, “Good how Mari. Well done.”

"Cremisius, do you agree to be bound together in love, now and forever?"

Krem's hand trembled a bit as he took the band from the cleric and slipped it on Josephine's hand next to her betrothal band.

"I do. Now and Forever. I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days. Andraste's blessings upon our home. My purpose is to love you. From now until we walk together in the Maker's light."

Kieran took a small step up offering Mother Giselle a matching band to the one Josephine now wore. The cleric passed the band to Josephine. Following Mari’s lead Kieran went to join his parents sitting next to his mother as Alistair reached behind her to pat his shoulder.

"Josephine, do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

"I do. Now and Forever. I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this man the rest of my days. Andraste's blessings upon our home. My purpose is to love you. From now until we walk together in the Maker's light."

Mother Giselle takes them together, placing Josephine's hand in Krem's, "With the exchanging of these rings and under the Authority of the Andrastian Chantry, I declare this couple wed. May your union be granted the Maker's blessings as you embark on your new life together."

From their seats behind the dais, Etrigan lifts Leliana's hand enough to offer her a chaste kiss to her wedding band.

Josephine and Krem turn to face the great hall as Mother Giselle announces them, "My lords and ladies. Honored guests. It is my humble pleasure to present you, Baron and Baroness Aclassi."

Etrigan was on his feet first, leading the hall in applause for his cousins, followed soon after by the rest of the Inquisition, before long everyone seated in the hall was standing to cheer the couple. Cassandra and Cullen would deny it later, but there were even a few tears shed by both.

Again, Fiona and the Free Mages put on a spectacular light show at dusk and throughout the evening. The kitchen staff went beyond the call to prepare a feast, which once more Etrigan made sure everyone from high born noble to stable boy was included in.

He smiled as he watched from the balcony of their tower as Leliana spoke to him from the sofa, "You could have stayed and enjoyed the festivities Love."

Turning towards his wife Etrigan shook his head, "No. I'm right where I'm meant to be. Besides its their night, let them have all the attention."

Leliana nodded softly as her eyes seemed to close of their own volition, the closer it came to the arrival of their child the more easily tired she became. Ety didn’t care, every moment he wasn’t absolutely needed on Inquisition business, he was with her, just in case. He'd be damned if he missed anything unless the world had well and truly went to shit.

Until then, Etrigan ordered Josephine and Krem to take a small holiday, offering his family estate in Orlais. He assured them both the world would survive a few weeks without them and he promised not to blow Thedas up in the meantime so long as they got their asses out of his castle.

He smiled to learn they had followed his orders at sunrise.


	45. Chapter 43 Mirror Mirror On The Wall

After the dust settled on the wedding it was back to work for the members of the council that yet remained.

Etrigan decided to write to a few Dalish clans to see if any knew the fate of Ameridan’s clan. What he got for his troubles was yet another headache.

In light of new evidence regarding Inquisitor Ameridan's heritage, the d'Ameride family of Orlais has complained of harassment by the Dalish clan Ghilain, who insist that the d'Amerides have profited for centuries by claiming descent from Inquisitor Ameridan. Clan Ghilain has historically made the same claim, but authorities ignored them. The Dalish would like reparations, while the d'Amerides would like this embarrassing matter to disappear.

Leliana’s suggestion was more beneficial to the Inquisition than anyone else, “We could use Dalish scouts. Bring clan Ghilain into the Inquisition; make the d'Amerides pay for our relative silence.”

Cullen on the other hand said exactly what Cassandra and Fiona were thinking, “The d'Amerides have spent years profiting from a name they claimed falsely. The Dalish deserve honest reparations.”

A great many of his skills came from the kindness of the Dalish, Etrigan felt in his heart that to deny the truth would be a disservice to everyone involved.

“Cullen, work the Orlais side of things, get my father to help if need be. I’ll write the Keeper myself, as far as the Dalish are concerned we are no better than those that betrayed them. That is unacceptable.”

The advisors nodded their agreement and proceeded to the next order of business, as Leliana read a message from Stitch.

_Inquisitor_

_I may have slipped and mentioned our finding the trail of Tyrdda Bright-Axe. The Avvar of Stone-Bear Hold greatly respect Tyrdda Bright-Axe, the legendary founder of the Avvar. An earlier search located the spot where many of Tyrdda Bright-Axe's possessions were left, her body of course had been destroyed in accordance with how the Avvar dealt with their dead. While her weapon may no longer be available, Stone-Bear Hold would likely appreciate other relics found at the site. The Avvar respect gifts. If we present Tyrdda's relics with ceremony, they will be grateful._

_Stitch_

Leliana Offered the clear choice in opening further lines of communication with their new allies, “The burial site is undisturbed except for the staff we removed. Let us tell the Avvar where the site is, so they can find it themselves. It shows our respect for their culture. I know just who to contact.”

Etrigan nodded his approval and Leliana made a note for herself to write a Chantry sister in Redcliffe.

The rest of the council was spent confirming daily tasks around Skyhold and the various scouting parties. As they broke for the day, Etrigan was already writing the letter to his old mentor in his mind. If he was right they should be making the spring pilgrimage to the Dales soon.

_Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellen_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I must apologize for my lack of correspondence as of late and offer my sincere regret at the loss of both Ellana and Mahanon, may they find peace with the Creators._

_First order of business; As leader of the Inquisition, I formally welcome Clan Lavellen to Skyhold at your pleasure._

_Secondly, while I’ll not say you lied to me, Keeper. I understand. I know everything now, clever girl my Mother. Hiding in plain sight by traveling with the Dalish. I never properly thanked you for teaching me to control things I was too young to understand at the time. Someday I wish to correct the grievous error._

_Lastly and most importantly, I have come into possession of several artifacts that the Chantry would like to see buried or destroyed all together. I and my advisors believe they are the rightful property of the Dalish people and wish to return them._

_I feel I must explain how I came to be in possession of such things. Since joining the Inquisition one year ago, I have traveled the whole of southern Thedas many times over. On one such trip through the Emerald Graves, my scouting party and I came upon an old ruin. Upon inspection, the ruin was overrun with those that would cause harm to both the world and history. It was a tomb of Emerald Knights. My party and I cleared the ruin of those that did not belong and in doing so discovered a scroll. I offer the scroll to you or will gladly deliver it to whomever you recommend. Also, in my travels and most recently have just returned from the Frostback Basin where the remains and true history of Inquisitor Ameridan were uncovered. Ameridan was a Dalish elf, as was his lover, the dreamer mage Telana. The Inquisition is in possession of the remains of both and seek members of Ameridan’s clan to give them proper honors._

_I will not move on these matters until such time as your reply reaches me._

_May the Creators continue to guide you_

_Etrigan Trevelyan_

After Etrigan signed the letter, he went in search of a courier and he knew just the man. The young Dalish hunter they picked up in the Dales.

Etrigan found the young man in his usual place, running drills in the training yard, “Loranil, I have a job for you.”

“Yes Inquisitor?”

Etrigan hands the boy the sealed letter tube, “Clan Lavellen should be heading into the Dales for the annual summit. I need this letter put into the Keeper’s hands.”

“At once Ser!”

“When the Keeper replies bring the letter directly to either myself or Seneschal Leliana”

“Yes Inquisitor.”

Etrigan had been walking the lad towards the stables where he stopped, “And to ensure your success…” Etrigan had stopped in front a particular stall, “…Use her. She was raised by the Lavellens, if anyone can find them quickly, she can.”

Loranil was stunned to see before him a magnificent Red Hart. Even after all this time Etrigan was still in awe of the beast. He held back a chuckle as the young elf thanked him emphatically before running to pack his gear.

Etrigan still remembered the day the Hart had arrived at Haven, he was pretty sure Master Dennet was going to cry, as the notes to the Inquisition were handed to him. One was for him specifically.

_Etrigan_

_We find our kin in strange places. Though we know not if you will carry tradition with you, we would see you carry pride in some form. For the wounded sky is all of ours, whether belief is shared or not. Let all see this and convey yourself as we should be._

_Emmasalin var suledin evanura._

The other for the leadership of the Inquisition.

_Sister Leliana_

_Perhaps you are not as we and do not share what we believe, but this threat is common to us all, for the wounded sky belongs to everyone. If nothing else, we would have you sure of foot in your journey toward victory._

_Mas enasalin lasa revas evanura_

After seeing Loranil off, Etrigan headed to the rookery. He was sure there was a few weeks’ worth of reports in need of his attention. Later he would head to his study to see if Victor had made any progress in going through the journals and notes recovered in the Tevinter ruins from the Frostbacks

Coming to the top of the stairs Etrigan had to smile at his often-stubborn wife, she hadn’t noticed him yet, but he could see she held a hand to her lower back from standing too long. Silently he walked over to her, replaced her hand with his own and began rubbing small circles trying to alleviate her discomfort.

With a small grin and humming contentedly. Leliana spoke softly, “I knew there was reason I keep you around.”

Etrigan was never one to miss an opportunity, “As you say my Lady. Any news from the shrine?”

“The reports from our agents at the shrine are intriguing. You were correct once Calpernia becomes the vessel she will lose her freedom.”

“Thanks to Corypheus that old magister will tell us everything.”

“A refreshingly straightforward operation yes. Magister Erasthenes has been most helpful. even grateful as much as a tranquil can be.”

“He must have suffered a long time if tranquility suits him.”

“It does he seems more than pleased to repay your mercy.”

“Amazing how helpful people can be when they’re not in constant pain.”

“It was a clever mercy and thanks to the spell that binds him he cannot lie.”

“If we hadn’t arrived who knows how long he’d have been trapped there.”

“I am sure the thought crossed the magister's mind.”

“Corypheus’s notes mention a place where regret dwells that is more of a mystery. Until the notes are deciphered I intend rumors of the binding ritual to reach Calpernia’s ears.”

“Why waste time with rumors? Warn her. Breaking her alliance with Corypheus can only help us.”

“We are the enemy my Love, she suspects Corypheus, but she knows we work against her.”

“Now we’ve done the hard work Calpernia might investigate the shrine herself.”

“Scouts are posted but she has yet to appear breaching his sanctum might give Corypheus pause yet Calpernia is silent as are her agents we have given her something to think about.”

A nod and Etrigan helped her to her seat before taking his, next to her. He didn’t have to wait long before a stack of reports was put in front of him to be signed.

So was the way of things until Rector came looking for him one morning before they had even reached the war room for council.

“Forgive my intrusion Inquisitor but Loranil seeks a word with you Ser.”

“Send him up here.”

Rector bowed and went to fetch the elf. A few moments later Etrigan smiled as Loranil walked up. “Nice armor. I used to have a set just like it.”

“Keeper said you’d recognize it. Also said you out grew it before your trials were finished.”

Etrigan laughed, “Did she also tell you the clan lived in my grandfather’s orchard for almost four years?”

“That may have come up from the Haren once or twice.” The young elf was still chuckling as he handed Etrigan the reply he had been waiting for before bowing slightly and taking his leave.

Etrigan could feel his wife’s eyes on him, “When my gifts first started to show themselves I was at the Grand Tourney with my Father to watch Gabriel compete. Several yards from where I stood on the out skirts of the market was a crash, but as a boy of thirteen, to hear me tell it, lyrium had just exploded right next to my ears.”

As he often did Etrigan smiled as he thought of his former teachers, “Father invited them to use the orchard for as long as they wished in exchange for teaching me to control my senses.”

Leliana smiled as she laid her head on Etrigan’s shoulder, so both could read the letter at the same time.

_Aneth ara Da’len_

_I will forgive your lapse in letters as your kin tell me you’ve been quite busy as of late._

_In answer to your first point, Clan Lavellen graciously accepts the invitation of the Inquisition and may very well pass by on our path to Arlathven._

_As to your second point, Ir abelas Da’len. Like so many in your life, we too were honor bound to keep the truth from you. I will say no more on this matter. To do so would be a disservice to your struggle and to her memory._

_Lastly. We have now among our number one that was born to the clan of Ameridan and she has sent word to their Keeper. As of this writing we are only awaiting the arrival of their envoy before we depart to receive the remains of both your predecessor and Telana to escort them to Val Bellanaris. I am also most curious of your findings in the tomb._

_We have been aware for some time of the Inquisition’s interest in the old ruins. You and your people have done us a great service by protecting and preserving a history long thought lost to us. Ma serannas. We will hope to see you within the month._

_Mythal’enaste_

_Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellen_

There was also a message from clan Ghilain,

_Clan Ghilain offers its thanks to the Inquisition. We have long argued that Ameridan was one of our people, to the derision of the lords of Orlais. The reparations received from the d'Amerides will provide for our families in the coming winter. We honor the Inquisition for its commitment to the truth._

_Keeper Levinia Ghilain_

Etrigan scratched his chin, “They won’t want to stay within the walls of the keep but they will require a safe place for the Halla.”

Leliana knew just the place, “Just off our trade route is a cave that should suffice. I’ll have Cullen send some men to secure it for our guest’s arrival.”

When Etrigan hummed his approval, Leliana continued, “Now come love we’ve kept the other waiting long enough.”

Etrigan nodded but didn’t follow right away, lost in thought until Leliana whistled for him from the door to the war room. She had already taken her place by the time he walked in and Fiona had taken over Josephine’s daily duties in her absence.

Etrigan wasted no time when he approached the war table, “It's time to plan our next attack. What's the state of the Inquisition?"

Fiona checked Josephine’s notes, "Our alliance with Orlais holds. For the present. They'll send aid on request."

Cullen smiled. "And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons. With Orlais' support, our numbers match his. Corypheus's followers must be panicking."

"My agents agree." Leliana clasped her hands behind her back. "Our victories have shaken his disciples."

"We’ve beaten their ‘God’ twice over. Corypheus must be livid. Where is he now?"

"After you dealt with the duchess, Corypheus uprooted his major strongholds. Our scouts don’t have a precise location on him other than headed south. His army clearly wasn't prepared to flee. Our victories have them on the defensive."

"They've terrorized Thedas long enough. We need to end them." Etrigan slammed his fist on the table.

Fiona flipped through a few reports, “There is nothing but forest to the south. Why go to such a remote area?”

"His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven. We believe he seeks more. What he hopes to find, however..." Leliana sighed. "Continues to elude us."

"Which should surprise no one." Everyone turned at the sound of the new voice. "Fortunately, I can assist."

"You have my attention, Lady Morrigan." Etrigan stepped over to allow Morrigan to join them at the map.

"What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten ruins is as ancient as it is dangerous."

"Which is?"

"'Tis best..." Morrigan started towards the door. "If I show you."

Etrigan shrugged to the others then followed Morrigan to what he thought was an unused room off the gardens.

"This is an eluvian." Morrigan stood before an enormous mirror. "An elven artifact, from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost, but another lies within the Arbor Wilds. That is what Corypheus seeks."

“You can restore an artifact like this?”

“There was a price, but one I gladly paid. I found legends of an Elven temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach, and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The eluvian would be his."

"What does it do?"

Morrigan gestured her arms and the eluvian sparked to life, "A more appropriate question would be 'where does it lead?'" Morrigan stepped through the mirror.

Etrigan followed and when he came through the other side, Morrigan was waiting in a place filled with other eluvians, from what his senses could tell him they were alone here, wherever ‘here’ was.

"If this place once had a name, it has long been lost. I call it the Crossroads, a place where all eluvians join..." She gestured at the other mirrors. "Wherever they might be."

"This place is extraordinary. How could this even exist?"

"Who can say? Formed from the fabric of time and space, perhaps." Morrigan stepped further in and spread her hands. "The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark: broken, corrupted, or unusable. As for the rest..." She shrugged. "A few can be opened from this side. But only a few."

"How did you find out about this place?"

"My travels have led me to many strange destinations, Inquisitor. Once they led me here. It offered sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?"

"Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not..." Morrigan shrugged again. "Resourceful."

"If they don't lead back to our world, then...?"

"Places between, like this one. I can describe it no better." Morrigan looked around sadly. "For a time, I was safe from those who hunted me. But only for a time. One cannot remain in between forever."

"Corypheus wants to come..." This place was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "Here?"

"This..." Morrigan gestured. "Is not the Fade, but it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers..."

"And enter the Fade in the flesh. Like Corypheus wanted to do with the Anchor."

"He has learned of the eluvian in the Arbor Wilds as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it." Morrigan began walking back to the glowing eluvian. "You have made Corypheus desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon."

Once they stepped back through, Morrigan waved her hands and again the eluvian was dormant, “Thank you for showing me this Morrigan.”

She simply nodded and left the room. Etrigan made his way back to the war room and found Cassandra.

She was going over the map. Etrigan leaned against the side of the table. "Planning troop movements now?"

"I'm trying to imagine what it will look like when we're done." She waved her hand over the map. "All of this once belonged to the Tevinter Imperium. Andraste changed that, as did the Blights." Cassandra turned her head to look at him, "As for what will come next..." She sighed. "I cannot guess the Maker's plan."

Etrigan ran a hand through his hair before answering, "We make the world a better place."

"Because everyone agrees on what 'better' means." Cassandra scoffed. "I know I want a world where people trust the Chantry and that trust is respected.” She pushed away from the table, “I want to respect tradition but not fear change. I want to right past wrongs but not avenge them and I have no idea if my wanting these things makes any of them right."

"Even if they're not right, they're certainly admirable."

"Some would disagree. They would call it heresy."

"That didn't sound like the ravings of a heretic, Cassandra."

"Perhaps not, but it takes precious little effort to paint even an act of compassion as damaging." Cassandra moved to the windows, gazing out. "Tell me, what guides you? You make decisions that shake the world, yet always seem so assured. I wish I had your confidence."

"You almost sound like you admire me."

"I absolutely do." Cassandra turned back to give her a level look. "I may not always agree with your decisions, but how many could do what you have done? You were a prisoner, accused and reviled, yet you've emerged from every trial victorious. The Maker's grace does not make you immortal. You live or die by your own hand. That is worthy of admiration."

"I'm guided by what my conscience tells me."

"Your conscience must speak more clearly than mine."

"I doubt it, but I do my best."

A smile came to Cassandra's face. "When we first met, if someone had told me I would be pleased to have you lead me, I would have throttled them but I am. The Maker chose well."

"I glad we can call each other friends."

"I am, too." Cassandra nodded. "We still have a long road to travel, Inquisitor. Wherever it takes us, I'm glad you're here."

Later that night as he was working knots out of Leliana’s neck, Etrigan informed his wife of his conversation with the Seeker.

Leliana regarded him for a moment, “If I am guided by anything it’s you.”

Etrigan laughed as she made herself comfortable in their bed, “Oh excellent! The blind leading the blind.”

Leliana turned to face him again, “I don’t think you’re blind.”

He settled in beside her, “Clearly you haven’t been paying attention.”

Laying her head on his chest Leliana spoke again, “Haven’t I? She’s right you know, there is no one in Thedas that would have been able to do the thing you have done. Even without being of the Prophet’s blood. You are a natural born leader my love.”

Etrigan said nothing opting instead to kiss the top of his wife’s head and try to get some sleep.

The next morning there was a letter waiting for Leliana from the Chantry cleric she had contacted

_Stone-Bear Hold is extremely grateful for the relics, and for us sharing the location where we found them. Their hunters searched the area and found trinkets we missed or assumed of no import, but which are highly esteemed by the Avvar. It is interesting to note that the Avvar were completely unsurprised by Tyrdda being a mage. While it was lost to Fereldan history, it was evidently taken as an unspoken truth among the Avvar._

_Sister Dorcas Guerrin_

The note was passed around the war table giving everyone a chance to read it. There was also a letter from Kenric and from Orzammar, which got a smirk from Etrigan since Leliana hadn’t broken the seal on either yet. He had nearly forgotten that he wrote them before leaving the basin.

Taking the letters, he explained their appearance before reading them, “While historical documents shed light on Orinna's time as Inquisitor Ameridan's companion, little is known of her early life in Orzammar. The Orzammar Shaperate contains an immeasurable wealth of knowledge pertaining to the thaig's past. Professor Kenric had made several requests to study their records, all of which were denied. As an ally of the Inquisition, I though perhaps Orzammar may be more willing to answer a petition from Skyhold if it came directly from me.”

Turning to his wife he apologized, “Sorry Love, I did have to promise a few things. Information for Information. Maybe the King will find our Carta reports…interesting.”

Chuckling as he read Orzammar’s reply first, “Seems I was correct. ‘King Bhelen has graciously agreed to grant Professor Kenric access to the Orzammar Shaperate—once Kenric has completed his work in Frostback Basin, of course. In the meantime, copied records on Orinna have been sent ahead as a sign of this agreement. King Bhelen hopes our alliance will continue to benefit all involved.’ Probably didn’t hurt that I reminded the King that my wife helped to put his ass on that throne, so he possibly owed her a little bit.”

Then came Kenric’s letter which he handed over to Cullen first.

_I could not express how thrilled I am to visit the Shaperate. The documents they sent are incredible._

_It seems Orinna was born to a Warrior caste family. The theory that she was a runaway noble was romantic—I rather fancied the notion myself. But knowing the truth makes her seem more like a person than a legend. Much preferable, in my opinion._

_Orinna met Ameridan while fighting demons in the Deep Roads, as history states. Since dwarves do not possess magic, Ameridan had come to learn ways in which non-mages could fight demons more effectively. Orinna was gifted in this field and had developed several unique methods. Apparently Orinna did not get along with Ameridan's friend Haron (at the time); it was quite a shock when she announced her departure from the thaig. Especially since it put a damper on her betrothal talks between Orinna's family and another well-to-do house._

_The document also includes some descriptions of Orinna's combat methods that may interest your commander. I will see that these remain in Skyhold's possession._

_Professor Bram Kenric_

_University of Orlais_

Cullen laughed at all the various forms of gratitude that had been written crossed out and rewritten only to be crossed out again.

When Etrigan saw what had the Commander laughing he joined him, “I should introduce him to my grandfather. They can talk each other silly over history.”


	46. Chapter 44 The Hardest Thing She Ever Had To Lie

Much to Morrigan's secret delight, the entire war council had started to assist with Kieran's studies, Etrigan took to teaching him hobbies instead. Truly nothing was off limits except magic and religion.

Etrigan also spent time teaching Kieran how to duel, with Morrigan's permission of course. He had also taught the boy a few decent survival tricks and taken him fishing twice.

She never thought she would take to motherhood as well as she had. Before he was the means to an end, now he was her world. The last link to something she never thought she would feel. As much as she tried to deny it, she saw so much of his father in her son. Directly down to his almost obsessive love of cheese. Kieran often reminded her of Alistair, who it seems had been avoiding her as much as she had been avoiding him.

They both ate at the Inquisitor's table every night but never spoke to each other. Besides what would she say? 'Hello Alistair, 'twould appear I lied about hating you, also I changed my mind about wanting you in the child's life. Come be a father to your son.' Yes, that would go over so very well.

At the time she hated it but now she can look back on all the times Alistair used to pester her at camp and see it for what it was. His way of trying to get her attention. After all he had been sent to a monastery when he was Kieran’s age. One conversation stood out in her mind. Alistair started the day comparing her to Flemeth, now she realizes it was just his way of covering up that he had been caught staring at her.

_Morrigan noticed Alistair had been watching her all morning again and it was starting to get on her nerves, this was the third day in a row, so she decided to confront him once and for all._

_"Have a care where your eyes linger, Alistair"_

_Seemingly coming to his senses Alistair shot back, "Yes well don’t worry. it’s not what you think"_

_"I see"_

_"I was looking at your nose"_

_"And what is it about my nose that captivates you so?" She asked him with a raised brow_

_Alistair gave a her a small smirk, "I was just thinking that it looks exactly like your mother's"_

_Morrigan was going to be ill, "I hate you so much!"_

_Alistair was smiling, "What?"_

_"Never mind." Morrigan stalked off from the former templar seething that he would dare say such a thing or was it she was seething because she didn’t want him to see her like that?_

Morrigan remembered it being almost a week later she brought the subject up again, time giving her the wisdom to see that is was in fact because she didn’t want him to see her as Flemeth

_Morrigan and Alistair had first watch at camp that night, so she decided to ask him a question that had been bothering her, "You do not truly think I look as my mother does, do you?"_

_"Have you really been thinking about that all this time?" He really hadn’t meant anything by it._

_"I am simply curious" Morrigan shrugged trying to seem unphased by his words_

_"And not insecure in the slightest. I’m sure." Morrigan could have fire balled him for that damned smirk again_

_"I think I look nothing like her."_

_"I don’t know give it a few hundred years and it’ll be a spot-on match" Maybe a joke will fix it._

_Morrigan's rage was out in full force, "I said I look nothing like her!"_

_Alistair backed down holding his hands up in surrender, "All right. Got it. Totally different. I see that now."_

Morrigan understood now that he only did the things he did to get her to speak to him. What she knew of Alistair as King was that he was what she knew of him as a Warden. Alistair Therin was a good and kind man. Hopefully she'd get a chance to apologize to him for everything before he left for Denerim again.

On the other side of the garden wall, Alistair was sitting in his mother's room trying to make up for being a poor excuse for a son.

"When this is over, I'd like you to come to Denerim."

Fiona regarded him with more than a little apprehension, "Oh? Does the Landsmeet plan to put the rebel mage on trial?"

"No. And even if they did, I'd have them all hanged first." Alistair hung his head, this wasn’t going how he'd hoped at all, maybe the truth would have been better, "Anora tried to have me killed."

At the stunned look on Fiona's face he explained, "He mistake was not checking the background of her assassins. The former Antivan Crow she hired is an old friend of mine, Zevran traveled with Leliana and I during the Blight. He came to me before the ink on the contract was dry."

Fiona could have sworn her heart was going to beat from her chest "Where is she now?"

Alistair shrugged, "Uncle Eamon sent me away from Denerim for a reason, by the time I return she'll be dead. Executed for treason just like her father, she forced my hand in Redcliffe."

Fiona shook her head, "It’s all right. Appearances must be kept so that..."

"Appearances be damned! You're my mother, if I'm capable of protecting anyone in this world it should be you." Alistair stood and looked out the window, "You and Leliana were right all along. Rhys would have had his mother, Wynne would have had her son and we would have had each other if the Chantry didn’t treat mages as tools to be locked away when not needed or treat elves as less than dogs."

Fiona walked behind her son placing a hand on his back, "You don’t mean that, Alistair."

"Yes Mother, I do. I'm the King of Ferelden. The Landsmeet would have more issue with my mother being Orlesian than they would you being an elf. Just ask Leliana how they feel about my best friend being a Fereldan raised in Orlais." Alistair's shoulders slumped as his head fell, "You both tried to spare me the troubles you went through and now ten years later I'm more of a coward than Maric."

"What do you mean?"

"You’ve seen Lady Morrigan's boy?" At Fiona's nod he explained, "Technically, he is the Prince of Ferelden." When the elder woman gasped Alistair explained everything, from the day he met Morrigan in the wilds until the night before the battle with the Archdemon, when he was done Fiona only had one question.

"If Cousland was the one to perform her ritual then how is the boy yours?"

"Because she was already with child, we had been drinking. In Orzammar, of all places. She wanted Aedan's attention and I wanted hers. I already adored Leliana as a sister so the thought never occurred to me to pursue her. Morrigan on the other hand, as both an apostate and as a person, she held a level of freedom I had only ever dreamed about." Alistair sat back down.

"Cailin knew I was his brother. Maric told him everything, I found Cailin's journals and read them. He was livid that I had been sent from Redcliffe as a boy and he was even more so that Duncan conscripted me to the Wardens. Officially, if anything had happened to Cailin, I was to be named Prince Regent until any heirs where of age. If there were none then I was to be King. Anora and Loghain knew this and hid the documents after Cailin's murder."

Alistair turned and faced his mother, "Cailin offered lands for the elves, if I was to be made King. No more alienage. He never said why in the papers, but he did in his journals. It was his way of apologizing for being a bad elder brother. My fate was sealed the moment Maric called me 'son' openly."

Fiona watched him smile as he remembered, "Morrigan never had that, she only had Flemeth to contend with...Actually no, that’s not fair. Truly once I stopped being afraid of her I couldn’t stop thinking about her, so that night in the dwarven capital, knowing it wouldn’t end well for me, I took the chance being given to me. A week later I ended up swimming in Lake Calenhad for this," Alistair pulls a chain from his shirt. On it is a simple ring made of wood. "It’s her's, Morrigan's, I had planned to return it but every time I tried she threw a fireball at me, or anyone else that went near her for that matter."

Alistair took a few deep breaths to calm himself, "That was how Aedan broke her heart, after taking credit for the gifts I found for her because I actually listened as she spoke, he threw the one gift she gave him towards the lake."

Fiona raised a brow as she told her son, "That boy is lucky I'm not still Warden Commander."

Alistair smiled, "That’s part of his charges, he had hoped the joining would kill Howe's last heir, but when that didn’t work he kept sending Nathaniel on one-way missions. Finally hiring a merc company to do the job for him, the same one Anora hired. That bastard has contracts on half the Inquisition. Luckily most assassin guilds are too afraid of Leliana to try to honor them."

"What will you do?"

Alistair sighed, "I can’t go back until we know it’s safe. Leliana has said I'm welcome for as long as I want. The Inquisitor's grandfather has offered me the use of his home in Ostwick as well."

Fiona rolled her eyes, "About the boy, Alistair, what will you do about the boy?"

"Unless Morrigan tells me otherwise, nothing. Though I admit I will sneak around as much as possible to see him."

Alistair and Fiona were still speaking in her quarters, while Morrigan was still remembering the moment she fell for the reluctant King.

_Alistair knew this wouldn’t end well for him, he knew it three nights ago in the Orzammar Palace, "So what’s the deal with you and him anyway, dare I ask."_

_"Him? Him who? Is this supposed to mean something to me?"_

_"You know exactly who I’m talking about. Mister let’s make kissy faces over there." Morrigan could feel the envy rolling of Alistair in waves and for some reason she just couldn’t help herself_

_"My my, you are jealous, aren’t you? Did I take your favorite Grey Warden away from you?"_

_"I’m not jealous I’m horrified."_

_"Those blushing cheeks of yours tell a different tale." She could see the jealousy in his eyes, but what was that other thing there, the one he was trying to hide_

_"These blushing cheeks are terrified you’ll suck all the blood out of them when your done with him."_

_Morrigan decided to play a bit to draw him out, "If I feel the need to suck anything of yours, Alistair, you'll be the first to know." For a moment he looked almost... hopeful?_

_"That was... so not what I meant."_

_"Perhaps we should go and tell him together of your touching concerns. Perhaps he'll pay more attention to you if you ask nicely."_

_"Uh-huh I think were done here." Alistair walked away from her tent._

_"Done before you started, in fact." She called to his retreating back, that was unexpected. Alistair was indeed jealous but not of her. Rather he was jealous because of her._

Morrigan started to see him in a different light after that. Biting back pointing out his faults as often. She had meant to apologize after realizing it was him and not Aedan that had come to check on her after the former had thrown her ring close to the lake if not into it. Alistair had been trying to speak to her near daily since Orzammar, she didn’t need to hear him say it was a mistake.

As she recalled she woke next to him in Orzammar and left before he woke up, both so sure they hated each other. Maybe it was better things happened this way, she would have had to leave him no matter what. She used to write him letters, never really sure why she started that. Every few weeks or whenever Kieran learned something new, Morrigan would write to Alistair to tell him what their son had done.

At the morning meal a few days ago, Leliana had asked her about the hand mirror she had received, when Morrigan told her she still had it, she was given a knowing smile and told a tale of how Aedan wasn’t listening to her story, but Alistair was. Leliana had told her she was with Alistair when he bought the mirror but didn’t find out Aedan took credit for it until much later.

Over the years, Morrigan has had plenty of time to analyze every detail of every interaction she had during the Blight. Take Wynne for example, the wily old woman actually taught her how to avoid templars and Chantry folk.

She reaches up to swat away a tear at the thought of the older woman, she was saddened to hear of her passing. She would deny this until her grave but Morrigan still had the small blanket Wynne and made for her when Kieran was a baby. And Kieran still has all the books Wynne gifted him for his birthdays.

Morrigan openly wept after receiving the letter from Wynne's son Rhys about her passing. but her tears were not sadness, it was joy that her, very reluctantly made, friend had found her son again. The spirit boy, Cole, was friends with Rhys and worried of him. It made her smile when Etrigan had sent people to search for him and Evangeline, the former templar he traveled with.

Sighing deeply as she watched Kieran work on his lessons, Morrigan knew what she had to do. "Kieran, I have to speak with Lady Leliana a moment, continue with your lessons until I return."

With barely a glance in her direction Kieran answered, "Yes Mother." Morrigan smiled at her son, today's books were about the many uses of wild herbs and where in Thedas to find them. Etrigan's father, Maxwell had found the volumes while in Nevarra looking for Rhys and Evangeline.

Making her way up to the rookery, Morrigan made her way over to Leliana, who seemed to be expecting her.

The redhead greeted her with a knowing smirk, "I did wonder when you'd make your way here."

With her own smirk firmly in place Morrigan narrowed her eyes, "Of course you did."

Leliana's face soon turned serious, "Alistair has been asking questions about Kieran. So far I've managed to distract him but I'm not sure how much longer that will work."

Morrigan nodded, "Truly, 'twas on a matter of time. Try as I might, eventually they would have crossed paths."

"If he asks again, what if anything should I say?"

Morrigan rested her head on her hand, eyes closed in thought before she looked up to respond, "That if he wants answers he should come to me. 'Tis only sporting that I hear him out should he actually come speak with me instead of skulking in the shadows like some sort of sneak thief."

Leliana laughed, "He is really bad at that isn’t he?"

Morrigan simply nodded before asking, "And where is our faithful Inquisitor this morning?"

Leliana still giggling at Alistair's poor attempt at stealth, "Locked in his study, he has a theory about Aedan that he is trying to work out."

Morrigan was confused, "What possible theory could the Warden cause?"

Leliana placed a hand protectively at her stomach, "He and Cassandra have reason to believe that the man we have in the cells isn’t Aedan Cousland. Our templar allies confirm the possibility."

Now Morrigan was worried as well, "And what does our Warden King think?"

Leliana leaned forward in her seat, "Alistair didn’t sense the taint on the island. So, either Aedan found his cure or..."

Morrigan finished for her, "Or something is wearing his face."

Leliana gave a shuddered nod, "And the only demand he made was for Kieran and me, he told Ety to 'give him what belonged to him'. Is it strange that as much as he hurt me when we parted, I still hope it’s the second option rather than begin to think he has fallen that far?"

Morrigan shrugged, "As he tried to kill me when last we met 'tis likely unwise to trust my thoughts on the matter."

The ladies quickly shook off their melancholy and changed subjects, discussing anything and everything to friends could after not seeing each other for years. Leliana even apologized for threatening Morrigan at the ball. They chatted until a messenger came to ask Leliana to join Fiona for the mid-day meal, they walked down to the great hall together, where Morrigan excused herself to fetch Kieran for the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In just under 8wks is the 1yr anniversary of the first post ever for Last Scion. I have a few one offs planned that I might toss in but my goal is to have through Chapter 52 posted by the anniversary date shouldn't be too hard I have through 81 written so far.  
>  But while I'm typing out some mush, I'm just going to say again to everyone that has stuck around as we take this ride, thank you.  
> What started out for me as a way to distract myself during a difficult time has turned into one of the highlights of the last year.


	47. Chapter 45 Dorian's Research

Dorian had spent his time at Skyhold in the library, when not out with Etrigan or any of the other scouting parties. He had a hunch. This 'Elder One' spoke of ancient Tevinter. Dorian had listened intently during Hawke's recounting of Corypheus' resurrection.

If Corypheus was in fact an ancient Magister, then at some point, he had a name. Running to the rookery, Dorian knows if anyone can get him the books he needs, the Spymaster of the Inquisition can.

Leliana listened as Dorian laid out his theory, “...The problem is a damned librarian, so far the Grand Archivist has replied to all my letters with polite misdirection or outright lies. The fool is the master of his domain and is well aware of the simple fact. I must admit, I'm not sure if his refusal is out of loyalty or just to be a pratt."

"I agree. This is information we must have. I'll take it to council and you can present your theory. We’ll see what we can do. In either case, you'll have these volumes as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Until then, I shall continue to write my father and various others in the senate to see if my diplomatic position is for more than just show."

As Dorian went back down to the library, Leliana looked over her shoulder to Grim stepping in from the balcony, "Be ready to leave by nightfall and take Sidony with you."

Grim, ever silent, nodded and left to pack his gear. Leliana made herself a few notes based on what Dorian had told her and what she knew of the Imperium then headed down to the War room, grabbing Dorian to join her on the way.

Gratefully taking the chair Etrigan had placed in the room for her, she waited for the rest of the council to arrive, while Dorian studied the maps and made a few notes for himself. Her doting husband was first to come in, "Are you alright Love?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired and sore, your child seems to think Mama is their favorite toy."

Etrigan was at her side in a moment, dropping to his knee to make an attempt at calming his first born, running his hand gently over the swell of their child, "Gentle now little one, I know you're impatient to be here, as are we but that is no reason to abuse your very loving Mama."

"A very sharp foot to his hand made him chuckle as Leliana seemed to relax, "It appears that Papa is the voice of reason."

Etrigan chuckled again, "For now. I suspect that will change."

He stood as the others shuffled in, Leliana wasting no time in her tasks, "According to Dorian, it might be possible to discover who Corypheus once was."

Dorian took this as his cue to begin, "Knowing he was human could make him less attractive to Tevinter zealots who think of him as a God. Acquiring this information however is more difficult that one might suppose. Such ancient information could be found in the Magisterium's library in Minrathous, but the Grand Archivist has so far replied to messages with polite misdirection. Or outright lies. The putrid little man is king of this particular castle and knows it. I'm not sure if he's blocking our efforts out of loyalty to Corypheus or simply because he can."

Etrigan leaned against the war table, "Alright, what are our options."

Dorian was first to answer, "Bribe the man with gifts and favor. This is normal for Tevinter and what he expects."

Cullen's approach was the exact opposite, "Men like this respond to only one thing. Threats. He knows who you are and doesn’t want you as an enemy."

Leliana provided the middle ground, "Go around him. I can have an agent infiltrate the archive and find what we need."

Etrigan weighted his options before making his choice, "Dorian, write him again offering some rather valuable artifacts I've recently acquired, but remind him that I am not a man to be trifled with. Leliana have people ready to gather more than he is willing to share even if he accepts our gifts. Cullen see if there is someplace nearby we can send a unit through without causing another war yet still get our point across."

Everyone nodded their agreement and set off to their tasks, Etrigan was well aware that his wife had already dispatched someone or had an agent in mind.

He walked with his wife back to the rookery where she filled him in on the other report she had received that morning,

He had his own task to deal with, who or what was wearing the image of Aedan Cousland. Dagna had fashioned him an Elven memory crystal that he had been using during his interrogations of the imposter.

He and Fiona had been drugging the prisoner for weeks now. Fiona had the recipes for old Warden interrogation potions, all he needed now was to confront the being again and find out what he wanted to know.

Down in the cells the prisoner had stopped raving, another effect of the potions, he could only speak when spoken to. As far as the jailor was concerned it was a blessing, and even if it wasn’t, the thing posing as the Hero of Ferelden was guilty of treason.

Etrigan wasted no time after he took his seat, "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "I am the Architects chosen."

"Why do you believe the woman and the child belong to you?"

"They were promised to me."

Etrigan leaned forward, "Whoever made you that promise lied. Leliana belongs only to herself and the boy's mother will burn any that dare touch him."

The man was not moved, "My Master has seen the Golden Halls. I will have what I was promised, and all the world will be free of the Darkness."

"Where is your master? If he means to end the darkness, I would meet with him."

"The Architect is in his laboratory, high above the hills, working with the Warden mage to repair what the Conductor broke."

Etrigan stood, "One last question and I will free you at dawn."

The man stood as well excited by the thought of freedom, "Yes! Yes! One more. One more."

"Where is Warden Commander Aedan Cousland?"

"Long since dead, one and half past a decade now, the woman never noticed. Their work kept them separated, my Master promised me. 'Take his image, his life is yours' HE PROMISED ME!"

Etrigan stopped next to the jailor at her confused look, "Forgive me Inquisitor, but you don't mean to actually let that thing free do you?"

He kept his voice low, "No, there will be a large dose of a sleeping draught in his meal tonight, and again in every drink of water he is given. He is still guilty of treason. I'll be back at twilight to take his head. The body will be destroyed soon after."

Entering the courtyard from the cells Etrigan saw Cassandra and called out to her, filling her in when he caught up, "The good news is the man in our cells in not Aedan Cousland, so I'll not be executing the Hero of Ferelden for treason. The bad news is the man in our cells is not Aedan Cousland and confirms Corypheus' claim of being one of the seven tainted magisters."

Cassandra left to gather Morrigan and Alistair while Etrigan went for Leliana and Cullen, he would play the contents of the crystal to everyone in the war room.

He didn’t say a word when the others walked in, only tossed the crystal into the containment apparatus Dagna had designed. The crystal began immediately.

**"Who are you?"**

_"I am the Architects chosen."_

**"Why do you believe the woman and the child belong to you?"**

_"They were promised to me."_

**"Whoever made you that promise lied. Leliana belongs only to herself and the boy's mother will burn any that dare touch him."**

_"My Master has seen the Golden Halls. I will have what I was promised, and all the world will be free of the Darkness."_

**"Where is your master? If he means to end the darkness, I would meet with him."**

_"The Architect is in his laboratory, high above the hills, working with the Warden mage to repair what the Conductor broke."_

**"One last question and I will free you at dawn."**

_"Yes! Yes! One more. One more."_

**"Where is Warden Commander Aedan Cousland?"**

_"Long since dead, one and half past a decade now, the woman never noticed. Their work kept them separated, my Master promised me. 'Take his image, his life is yours' HE PROMISED ME!"_

No one made a sound when the crystal finished. What could be said? The Hero of Ferelden had been dead at least six years, if the prisoner was telling the truth and he had no reason to lie believing Etrigan was going to free him.

Not waiting to hear what anyone though on the matter, Etrigan left the war room and headed for his favorite perch on the battlements, Bull had been spotted again and Etrigan needed to take the edge off. And if he was perfectly honest with himself, he was scared.

High up on his perch Etrigan scanned the wood line below the keep until a branch moving caught his eye, "There you are, you son of a bitch." Taking careful aim with his bow, Etrigan had a special bolt made just for this moment. Four times the thickness of a standard arrow, "Dodge this." Without a second thought the Inquisitor released the bolt and smiled as it hit home in the Qunari's shoulder.

The Iron Bull pulled the bolt from his arm and noticed parchment tied to it, _'If I wanted you dead, you would be. Take this warning as the gift it is and leave this place. I won’t miss next time.'_

As Bull looked up from the note, three more bolts rapidly found purchase in the ground at his feet, the last barely grazing his boot. A fourth went blazing under his left horn cutting his cheek.

With a final look towards the keep, Bull retreated for the cover of the woods. His next report would include his admitting he had failed his assignment to be returned to the Inquisition.

While Etrigan was playing tag with Bull, those that knew Aedan were mourning him. None spoke, lost in their memories.

Cullen remembered the idealistic young man that saved him from blood mages while still trying to rescue the circle mages.

Alistair was relieved it wasn’t his brother at arms that had tried to kill him, but he was still angry at the real Cousland for his treatment of both Morrigan and Leliana. He had heard the rumors coming out of Amaranthine about the new Arl's 'passing fancies'.

Even if he had broken her heart, Morrigan tried to remember the good man that he had been once and yes she was grateful it hadn’t really been him that tried to kill her.

Cassandra left to write the Teryn of Highever as to what they had discovered of his brother's fate. She had correctly assumed it was easier for her to write the letter since she hadn’t actually met the man.

Leliana knew she should be mourning her former love, but her thoughts were on Etrigan. She knew why he had fled the room and she would give him his space, for now. Part of her knew even then, she and Aedan weren't meant to be, he was so angry at the death of his parents, she Alistair and Wynn had to restrain him to prevent him from desecrating the Urn at Haven.

He chose her over Morrigan simply because she was the safer more acceptable option. She knew about his many affairs. She's ashamed to say she had several herself when she returned to Orlais.

She believed the Maker had set her on her path, she knows now that she was right. She was MEANT to meet the Wardens, she was MEANT to fight during the blight, she was MEANT to be called to the side of the Divine and was most certain that she was MEANT to cross paths with Etrigan.

She placed a hand on her stomach as she left the war room and headed to the tower she shared with her husband, asking their child to help her, "Help Papa see, we need him. I need him."

Talia watched her son, as he fired on his former friend, he knew she was there. A soft whisper and the bright twinkle of a star caught her eye, "She is asking for you."

"Not yet."

"She loves you, Lysander."

"I have to go execute his imposter."

Etrigan went to the cells and had the jailor bind the prisoner to be transported to the courtyard. He then had the guards ring the bells as he went to retrieve his sword.

Cullen was the first to see him standing on the gallows platform, "Inquisitor, what is the meaning of this?"

Cassandra was helping Leliana move closer to the front. Alistair and Morrigan soon arrived as did Fiona. Etrigan didn’t speak until he knew Fiona could hear him, "Wake him up."

Once the prisoner was awake enough to stand he looked excited, thinking he was being let free, "It is time, yes? I am to be freed?"

Etrigan kicked the back of his leg, dropping him to his knees, "I said I'd free you, I never said you would leave here alive." The prisoner looked confused.

Etrigan raised his voice so everyone would hear him, "While the Inquisition has no quarrel with this prisoner, he has been found guilty of conspiring with the deposed Queen of Ferelden to assassinate the King and incite war with Orlais. Among his crimes are impersonating a ranking officer of the Grey Wardens. And a final charge brought to light by his own admission. A hand in the death of the Hero of Ferelden, Aedan Cousland."

Etrigan held up a hand to silence the crowd as gasps and whispers broke out," Acting under the authority granted to the Inquisition by treaties with the First Warden, the King of Ferelden and The Orlesian Empire. You are sentenced to death, by my hand."

Etrigan kneeled so that the prisoner would be the only one to hear him, "That is the freedom I promised, quick and painless." He stood and readied his sword, "May the Maker have mercy on your soul, if you posess one."

Another loud gasp from the crowd as Etrigan dropped the sword without so much as a flinch, ending the life of the imposter and his service to this 'Architect'.

Etrigan handed Cassandra the Inquisitor's sword and was gone before anyone could blink.

Sometime later, the council, his family, found him in the war room. He was ready to start handing out orders to find the Architect, but before he could utter a single word Leliana asked everyone else to leave, "Last I checked, I was the Inquisitor and therefore, leader of the Inquisition."

Being used to his temper, the few times it showed itself, she simply raised a brow at him, "No. At the moment, you're an angry little boy who thinks he's going to be asked to share something he doesn’t want to."

A kick to her side had Leliana instinctually trying to soothe their child, which seemed to deflate Etrigan's anger, he was by her side instantly, helping her to her chair. "I'm sorry about Cousland."

She sighed, "As am I, but not for the reasons you think. Yes, I loved him, but I see now that ours was a flame, meant to burn fast and bright."

Leliana cut off his attempts to protest, "Yes some say the same about us but they're wrong. And do you know why?"

Etrigan shook his head so she continued, "I had affairs while separated from Aedan, as did he. I almost never mentioned him to anyone save Josie, and for someone who professed to adore me so much, I was introduced to his brother as 'Sister Leliana', I know beyond contestation that you spoke of me to your family, not as 'Sister Leliana' but as 'Leliana' who just happened to be in service to the Chantry. There was no hesitation to marry, there was no hesitation for children. There is just us, Lysander."

She placed a hand under Etrigan's chin and made him face her, her other hand on his cheek, "You have my heart, I chose you, not because you were the safe option, or the most socially acceptable option. But because you were the only option. There is no one else in all the world that can love me as you do, that makes me safe like you do. With you I am just 'Leliana' and that is all that I need."

Etrigan nodded, turning his head slightly to kiss her palm, "I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, "You will not lose me my love, as hard as you push, I will push harder."

Etrigan stood and moved to open the door to the war room, "As I was saying before you were all kicked out," The council tried to appear as though they weren’t attempting to listen through the door, "I want this Architect found, and there was reference to a Warden being complacent in this conspiracy."

As the others came back into the room Alistair headed straight for the map, "They're either here," He stuck a dagger into point marking the Wending Wood on the map, "This is a Silverite mine in old elven ruins where the Wardens in Amaranthine first encountered this Architect, I'll send word to Vigil's Keep to get everything they have on the encounters."

He took another dagger and stuck it in another point in the Coastlands, "Or here. At Soldier's Peak. Before my father was King, this was a Grey Warden command post."

Leliana looked at the map, "I remember that place, that’s where Levi Dryden was searching for proof to restore his family honor."

"Yes, which we did to a point, but Aedan let that damned blood mage live. So, either this Architect fellow took over the keep, or Avernus moved to him."

Etrigan looked at both point, "Cullen ready the Templars at first light, and a few of our new Warden allies."

Cullen nodded and headed off to wake Barris, Etrigan addressed the rest of the council, "Until then, we wait. There’s nothing more to be done now. Go get some rest everyone."

Cullen came running back in a few moments later, "We have him, Inquisitor." Cullen drove a marker into the map. "We've found a lead to Samson's lair." He smiled up at him. "My duties usually keep me here, but for Samson? I'll make an exception."

Etrigan nodded, "Go, take whoever you like."

Max offered, "I'll go. My father was, and my brother is a Templar. Nothing would make me happier than to end a traitor to the order."

Etrigan nodded again, "Be careful. both of you."

By the time Max and Cullen were ready to go, Varric and Blackwall had volunteered as had Dorian.

The party left as soon as they were ready. Etrigan and Cassandra had their own gear prepared if a viable lead on Calpernia came up though Etrigan was hoping it would wait till after the baby came.


	48. Chapter 46 The Heart Wants What It Wants

Four days. That’s how long it took Alistair to even begin to brave the gardens when he knew Morrigan would be there. Leliana promised him she would at least listen to him if he actually went to speak to her. Alistair finally managed to gather the courage to seek Morrigan out, when he found her she was sitting on a bench reading in the gardens, "It seems luck has brought us together again."

Morrigan froze, a voice she was sure she'd never hear again. She didn’t dare look up from her book lest it be a trick, "Fate is often mistaken for luck as Mother is fond of saying."

She chanced a glance at him as he stood silently watching Kieran duel with the Inquisitor

Alistair couldn’t stop thinking that should be him playing with the boy, "That's him? I thought he'd look I don't know more demonic."

Morrigan sighed, what did she ever desire in this overgrown child? "He is a normal boy, Alistair"

"Uh-huh. And what does he know of...how he was made?" There was so much he wanted to say to her but didn’t out of fear she'd mock him.

"He knows his father was a good man. I…I thought you deserved that much." Morrigan knew he deserved so much more.

"He's changed you" Alistair was smiling

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be absurd."

"I didn’t say it was a bad thing. And it’s not being absurd to be pleased by this, to see you both here alive and well especially after..." Alistair stopped himself before he gave too much away

Morrigan caught his slip, "After what?"

He turned back to look at her fear etched in his eyes, "Please don’t make me say it."

"Alistair..."

"When Aedan went after you, he came back several months later, wearing that Maker damned smug grin of his. I asked him if he found you, he said 'Of course I did, and now you don’t have to worry about an apostate trying to claim the throne. I dealt with them both.' "

Alistair sat on the bench next to her, "That's how I found out, a man I thought of as my brother, came strutting into the throne room after he went looking for his son and told me he killed mine."

They both watched in silence as their son played with a group of children that had come to join the Inquisitor's game. After a few moments Alistair stood, he dropped a small object into her book and started to leave. He stopped but didn’t turn back around.

"If you're ever in Ferelden again, I would like to know him." He took another step before adding, "I know you don’t believe in it, so I won't say the words, but whatever you think of me, I did...I do care very deeply for you."

Without waiting for a reply, the King walked away to go play with the children and his son. He wanted to get as much time as he could in before he left for Denerim at the end of the week.

Morrigan looked down to see what Alistair has dropped into her book, and gasped. Her ring. Morrigan had watched as Aedan removed it from his finger and tossed it towards Lake Calenhad when he chose Leliana. Now Alistair was returning it to her? When had he gone after it? Why had he gone after it?

When the other children were called back in for their studies, Etrigan introduced Kieran to Alistair.

"Kieran, I'd like you to meet my friend Alistair."

Kieran looked almost confused "Mother never told me you were an elf"

"That’s not such a bad thing is it?" Alistair looked genuinely worried

The boy was smiling, "No, I think elves are pretty."

"It’s the ears, they gave me, away didn’t they?" Alistair asked smiling

"No, your blood is very old, I saw it right away." Etrigan took two leaves up just behind Alistair's ears making Kieran laugh, "They are rather large!"

The boy's laughter only got louder as Alistair turned to catch the Inquisitor holding the leaves. The look of shock on Etrigan's face at getting caught was incredibly amusing to his wife and grandfather who had been watching with Fiona from the second-floor walkways.

Kieran actually had to hold his sides as Etrigan dropped the leaves and started running towards the stairs of the battlements like he was being chased by an entire horde of Archdemons.

Alistair was a lot faster than he looked, Etrigan soon learned as he raced past Leliana stopping a moment to press a quick kiss to her cheek, then he was off again. Alistair was soon passing his mother, "A little help here?" followed by a startled yelp from the Inquisitor.

As Etrigan picked himself up off the floor careful of the ice that hadn’t been there before, "I'm sure you've heard this one before but, that’s cheating you Royal Bastard!"

Alistair just shrugged, "It’s good to be the King." Offering the younger man, a hand up he added, "Thank you for that. I don’t mind him laughing at me if it means I got to talk to him."

Down below them in the gardens, they could hear Kieran excitedly retelling their antics to Morrigan, Alistair smiling when he heard her laughter join their son's.

Leliana approached Alistair to ask him about the ring. It had always been such a simple thing, a band made from woven pieces of rosewood, yet the King could often be caught holding it and staring as though it held all of life's answers.

"Why did you go after that ring, Alistair?"

Alistair sighed before smiling sadly, "Back then I honestly didn't know. I had planned to give it back to her that night, then go ask Shale to punch Aedan. Then her ritual happened, and I couldn't bring myself to part with it."

Leliana knew why he had gone after it, the night Aedan threw it towards the lake she and Alistair had been discussing his 'totally not their feelings for Morrigan, there were none because they didn’t exist', she knew then he loved her. The real question being does he still and has he figured it out.

"You loved her then, Alistair."

Alistair closed his eyes, not wanting to face things he couldn’t change but needing to say it just once. "I love her still. Leli, if I thought for even a moment that I could have it, I'd walk away from the damned crown and beg Morrigan to have me. I'd be the father my son deserves. Then, I'd fall to my knees begging my mother to forgive me for being a pratt and banishing her while asking someone else to do my job as her son."

Alistair turns back to watch Kieran and his mother once more, smiling sadly every time either of them smile or laugh. Maker he wanted to be down there with them. He almost jumped out of his skin when Fiona laid a hand on his arm. When had she replaced Leliana, how long was he distracted?

"I have a grandson?" Her voice wasn’t accusing more curious than anything else. Even though he had told her all of this days ago, she had taken her time to absorb it all. Now looking at the boy she could see her own in him.

"Officially? No. Unofficially, his name is Kieran and he should be about ten almost eleven, and as I told Leliana, I would gladly walk away from it all if it meant the four of us could be a proper family."

What Alistair lacked, Fiona had in spades. She made her way down to the gardens and approached Morrigan and Kieran, "Pardon me, Lady Morrigan, the Inquisitor had mentioned your boy had a desire to know the history of the Grey Wardens. It seems I've sometime between my duties..."

Kieran's face lit up, "Mother may I please?"

Morrigan grinned at him, "Of course." She then turned to the former Grand Enchanter, "Thank you Lady Fiona."

As the two walk away, she can here the beginning of Fiona's lessons on the Grey, "It all began in the Anderfels during the first Blight a band of warriors stood alone against Dumat..."

Closing her eyes as she took a breath to steady herself, she spoke to the shadows behind her, "I know you are still there Alistair, 'tis pointless to conceal yourself."

Alistair stepped from his hiding spot noticing the now nearly empty garden, when had that happened. "She'll talk him in circles for hours about the Wardens."

Morrigan smiles, "That’s assuming he doesn’t ask more questions then she has answers for." She turned to the reluctant King, smile fading holding up her ring, "Why did you go after this? 'Twas a simple trinket."

Alistair feeling bold stepped into her space, "If it was just a simple trinket, then why did you look as though it was your very heart Aedan had thrown into the lake?" He ran both hands through his hair, "I almost killed him that night. He and Eamon had already decided for me that I wanted the throne. I only took it to keep Aedan from making himself king."

At Morrigan's shock, years of pent up rage came falling from the King, "Aedan was then and is now a selfish bastard. He cost the Inquisitor's uncle a marriage, by having the bride sent to the circle in Orlais, after accusing her of blood magic. Etrigan and I had time to talk on the way here. He planned to make himself King and keep Leliana as his dirty little secret while married to Anora. That would have been your fate as well if you stayed, 'Court Enchanter and Mistress of the King."

Alistair was pacing, "One of his men broke under questioning. He planned to betray Anora and kill her after she declared him King once I was dead, there were plans of invading Orlais."

"Is the Inquisitor aware of this?"

"Yes, he seems to think Aedan isn't alone in his body." Alistair turned to Morrigan, "But I swear to you, Aedan Cousland will not leave Skyhold alive."

Morrigan and Alistair were both silent after his declaration, just staring at each other.

The next few moments would become clouded for the pair as they tried to recall details later, Morrigan would swear that he moved first, Alistair would say it was her, but neither would deny the feelings running wild in them. As they held tightly to the other, it felt as though they could breathe again after too long under water.

Alistair was the first to break the silence, pressing a kiss to Morrigan's forehead then his leaning his own against her, "Maker, I've missed you." Morrigan didn't trust herself to speak in the moment, simply nodding.

Pulling away from him only slightly, she tugged gently on his arm, leading him to her rooms.

Hours later and all was silent at Skyhold.

Fate it seemed had a sense of humor. After the keep had gone to bed, Leliana was pacing as Etrigan snored lightly. She had tried a warm bath, readjusting several time in bed. Nothing would ease her discomfort. It was time.

"Ety..." He snored on, "Etrigan..." another snore, "Lysander..." this time he rolled over and grunted, Leliana raised her brow, "Of all the Maker damned..." she raised her voice, "INQUISITOR!"

Etrigan shot up looking around "Whazzit? Are we being attacked?"

Leliana smirked, "Yes, from within. Your child is ready to make an entrance."

Etrigan nodded as he laid back down, "That’s nice love..." snoring again.

Leliana just waited, a moment later Etrigan's eyes flew open wide, "Ah there he is," running a hand over her stomach, "Papa has decided to join us after all."

Etrigan was up and running down the stairs, grabbing the first person he saw, "Fetch Lady Fiona. NOW"

"Right away Inquisitor."

Etrigan ran back up the stairs of the tower. It was time.


	49. Chapter 47 Three Rogues and A Baby

Once again Skyhold was in chaos, but it really was the best kind. Josie and Krem were due back from their 'Inquisitor ordered' holiday at any moment.

Ety himself was a ball of nervous energy. Leliana had gone into labor during the night. Etrigan had sent for Fiona who came at once with Tova to aide her. The dwarven woman had been midwife of her village before taking to the forge again.

Etrigan was more than a little vexed when Fiona kicked him out of his own room and Tova ordered Havard to bite him if he tried to get back in. Last he heard his wife she was telling Tova to hand him the stack of reports he had been avoiding for weeks.

At least he was until Cassandra reminded him of what he saw after Haven. Then he knew Leliana would be fine and that their first child would be a girl.

A letter had been sent to Victor in Ostwick, he had returned home with Evie and Mari, once he was sure Ety and Max had made peace. Max refused to leave having missed so much time with his son. One of many things Etrigan was grateful for lately.

Currently Max was out with Cullen hunting Samson along with Varric Dorian and Blackwall but Etrigan would make sure his father knew about his granddaughter.

He had been determined to be at Skyhold when his child came into this world. Unfortunately, once the child was here, Etrigan had to depart, there was a lead on the location of the shrine of Dumat that simply could not be ignored.

To keep himself busy, Etrigan was in Josephine's office, signing his avoided reports until the tower bells rang out. Smiling he signed the last one and took off running to greet his kin.

Josephine and Krem barely had time to exit the carriage before Etrigan had reached them and scooped Josephine into a tight hug Antivan coming to him as easily as it did to his dear friend, "You're just in time, Cousin. The baby will be here any moment now."

Josie's eyes went wide before she took off towards the keep, at Krem's confused look Etrigan just shrugged, "Guess she's excited to meet her niece."

Krem smiled wide and hugged him, "Leliana had the baby?"

"Nearly. I'm here until the morning after, then Cassandra and I have to head out to track a lead."

"I am at your service Inquisitor."

"I'll need you here Krem. Cullen is after Samson with my father. That will leave Leliana in charge of the keep and you as the ranking military officer since Fiona is going with me."

"Understood."

Speaking of Fiona, a deep purple flash caught Etrigan's eye, "She's here. Come on man, let’s go meet my daughter."

The men shared a laugh and headed into the keep to the cheers of the people. Even though Etrigan knew the babe would be a girl, he and Leliana told everyone that Fiona would announce with a red flash for a boy or a deep purple for a girl.

The trip took longer than he had liked as everyone was stopping him to congratulate him and Leliana on their fortune.

Etrigan accepted the handshakes, hugs and well wishes with a smile. He and Leliana had actually spoken about this, so soon after Haven, any wedding or birth, especially if it involved the leadership of the Inquisition stood to give even more hope to the people, that there was indeed joy to be had in spite of the darkness they faced.

When they reached the tower, Josephine was waiting with Fiona and Tova. At Etrigan's confusion she just smiled at her friend, "It wouldn’t be proper if I got to meet her before her father does."

Josephine kissed her cousin's cheek and opened the door for him as Fiona inclined her head to the new father.

Etrigan looked back a moment and smiled as Josie took her husband's arm, "Tell Leli we'll be back in the morning to help her with anything she needs when it’s time for you and Cassandra to depart."

Walking towards his family sleeping on the bed he felt a feather soft touch across the back of his head when Leliana spoke, "Your mother is still here isn't she?"

Etrigan nodded, "Always. She means to see our family's task completed." He joined his wife on the bed and was handed the tiny being wrapped in a blanket, "Leli, she's perfect."

At his softly spoken words the baby opened her eyes, it was his vision, his darker hair color and Leliana's eyes stared back at him, "If she favors you, Leli, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."

Leliana chuckled tiredly, "I think you are in trouble already. No?"

"You're probably right."

Etrigan settled in to a more comfortable position wrapping an arm around her as Leliana settled into him, their girl between them. The family fell into an easy sleep. They'd gather their available family later in the day to celebrate before Etrigan Fiona and Cassandra headed out.

Talia watched from the sofa, knowing that her time with her family was growing shorter. She was going to treasure every moment she had. She also knew her son had taken the gift she gave him after Haven to heart.

Not only had he started to write his own history of their line, he was writing a much larger tome. His could be broken into smaller volumes, once she was sure they were asleep, Talia went to the desk in their room and found the page in her son's journal that she was looking for.

_My first born_

_It’s been a few days since your mother told me to plan for your imminent arrival. This I will admit to you and you alone, I already know you'll be my daughter, and along with your mother, the single greatest joy of my life. My other admission, I'm terrified. Not of you my little love. Of the world you are set to be born to._

_I'm trying my damndest to change the course of the world, to make it a world worthy of the light you will surely bring to it. I fear I may not live to see the auspicious things you will accomplish, or what you will do with the legacy you will inherit._

_But for now, enough of dark things, let me tell you of our family, the one we chose. Your mother and I have been fortunate enough to be surrounded by only the best of broken people. Be gentle with them. You'll see though. We may be a rag tag group of people with 'former ' in our titles, but we came together when it counted. when we felt as though there was no one in all the known world that would feel as we did._

_That my sweet girl is the most important thing I can give you. My chosen family, the ones I lean on when the burden becomes too much. Though there is very little blood shared, you have a great many Aunts and Uncles, as well as a few extra grandparents and I know anyone of them would fight with you and if need be for you._

_As it stands now, Thedas will never be the same after Your mother and I complete our work and when you're old enough, that’s where yours will begin. I will do everything in my power to guide you to the best of my abilities as will every other member of your family. It will be some time before you arrive and we're already beyond compare in our love for you._

_Your adoring father_

_Inquisitor Lysander Etrigan Trevelyan, Lord Commander of the Second Inquisition, Duke of Tallo._

Talia smiled as she read her son's words. He was ready.

Late afternoon brought happy activity to the Inquisitor's tower, the council had been besieged by well-wishers offering gifts for the newborn.

Sera had managed to reign herself in to present Blackwall's gift on his behalf, "Beardy asked me to make sure this got here. In case he was away, when she came."

The elf nodded, and a couple of stable hands brought in Blackwall's gift covered in a tarp. Once they set it down, Sera pulled the tarp off, "Ta da."

Blackwall had carved a cradle that looked a lot like it had all the alliance markings of Etrigan's armor.

Leliana noticed the interior of the cradle seemed to be upholstered with her cloak. A raised brow at Sera confirmed it, "Found a use for all those breeches, traded 'em for some nice soft wool and down batting. Lady Evie put it all together while she was here last."

Etrigan stood from his spot on the bed and stepped forward hugging the young elf, "Its fantastic Sera. Thank you."

Sera left soon after muttering about 'too much mush', the rest however stayed until Leliana ordered them out so that her husband could get a decent night’s rest, or as decent as one can have with a new baby, before he had to leave.

Etrigan hated leaving, but several hours down the trail he and Cassandra were following he knew the sooner they got done the sooner he could go home. That was all the motivation he needed to goad Fiona and Cassandra into riding harder. Fiona didn’t need much persuasion as she wanted to return to her son and grandson.

Alistair was still at Skyhold until Anora could be found, her part in the conspiracies to reignite the war with Orlais and Alistair's assassination brought to light, her trial given, and justice done. All that suited him just fine, he was building his own family, getting to know his mother and son. Showering Morrigan with affection and her return of a gentle eye roll followed by 'silly man'.

Cassandra wanted to return as well, it had only been a few hours but truthfully, she was already fond of being 'Aunt Cassandra', when her brother had been killed she thought that part of her future had died with him. How glad she was to be wrong again.

A sound ahead, Etrigan stopped everyone and dismounted his horse. He signaled for their party to hold position while he scouted farther up. Climbing up a tree and making his way along the branches, a discovery worthy of writing home about awaited him.

Etrigan went back and relayed his findings, "Its Samson. He's alone in an old hut roughly an hour’s ride from here. If we move now and go in fast, we can secure him and alert the others where to meet."

A messenger was ready, Cullen and Max were only a half day's ride south of them.

"Go, this missive must be put into the hands of Commanders Cullen and Trevelyan alone."

"Yes, Inquisitor at once."

Etrigan turned back to the others, "Alright, let’s go get a bastard."

The assault on the hut Samson was hiding in lasted longer than they had originally thought, he had red templars with him. Judging by the lack of strength they possessed they were new recruits though. Samson didn’t engage until he had a clear shot at the Inquisitor. Cassandra went to block it but Etrigan saw it first.

"No Seeker, He's mine. You want me you traitorous bastard? Here I am."

"The Elder One will be pleased when I take him your head." Samson tried to drive his blade down on Etrigan.

"You have failed Samson. If the Elder One thought that highly of you, it wouldn’t be a pile of dead red templars against a regiment of Inquisition forces. Surrender and I swear you will live."

Talking his way out of this wouldn’t work as Samson began a relentless assault, the older man knew he was out matched, but was hoping he could just tire Etrigan out and hoping the others would scatter if he won.

He didn't know about Etrigan though, Samson was caught off guard when he showed his hand and a final red templar came from the woods.

Etrigan sent one of his short swords into the assassin's heart and as Samson brought his great sword down in what was meant to be a killing blow found another blade in his side as the Inquisitor's other short sword blocked from above.

The shock was short lived as sharp pain erupted in the back of his head. Cassandra wasted no time in using the pommel of her sword to knock Samson out. When Etrigan looked up at her she just shrugged at him.

Any longer and Samson's strategy would have worked. As he tried to catch his breath, Etrigan gave out his instructions.

"Bind him in everything we have, we'll add more when the others get here. Search the area for more bindings." He leaned against a tree still trying to breathe, "And Andraste's scared knickers keep him unconscious and all weapons away from him."

If they were lucky the others would be here by night fall.


	50. Chapter 48 Conductor of the Fallen Choir

Just as before when Stitch posed as Etrigan in the bogs, Max would be standing in as decoy and be referred to as 'Inquisitor' by their forces, just in case it was a trap.

"This is it." Cullen, Max and Blackwall pushed the gate open. "The heart of Samson's command."

Max looked around cautiously, "I don't see him anywhere." The place was on fire and looked deserted. "Or hear him."

"Nor I." Cullen drew his sword, "Maker, tell me he hasn't fled..."

A sound to the left caught Varric's attention, "Shit! Red Templars!"

Cullen readied his shield, "Inquisition, on your guard!"

Dorian cast a barrier as the others readied for a fight, Max and Varric took point taking down as many as they could with their arrows, as Cullen and Blackwall struck down any that got too close. Inquisition archers took flanking positions as the soldiers mimicked their Commander.

It took some time but eventually the courtyard of the fort had been cleared out with only minor injuries to the Inquisitions forces.

Max looked around as they entered the fort, "This place is already half-destroyed."

"Samson must have ordered his templars to sack his headquarters so we couldn't."

"Sorry, Curly." Varric kept Bianca ready, "Someone tipped off Samson you were coming."

"I think you're right. Still, we've dealt Samson a blow."

Max wasn’t so sure, "Stand ready, there might still be surprises for us here."

That last chamber was locked. Some quick work from Varric and they were in. Movement caught Max's eye, "Hello, Inquisitor."

"You know me?"

Cullen knelt next to the man. "It's Maddox. Samson's Tranquil." He looked the man over, "Something's wrong. I'll send for the healers -"

"That would be a waste, Knight-Captain Cullen." Maddox's eerie voice interrupted him. "I drank my entire supply of blightcap essence. It won't be long now."

Max pitied the man, "We only wanted to ask you questions, Maddox."

"Yes. That is what I could not allow. I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Samson had time to escape."

"You threw your lives away?" Cullen gestured angrily. "For Samson? Why?"

"Samson saved me even before he needed me. He gave me purpose again." Maddox's voice was growing weaker. "I..." He slumped. "Wanted to help..."

After a moment, Cullen stood, "We should check the camp. Maddox may have missed something."

They found Samson's room and a stash of lyrium bottles. Cullen inspected the bottles, "Licked clean."

Varric crushed one of the bottles under his boot, "Drinking it, wearing it, growing it - you can't say Samson isn't committed."

"How much red lyrium is Samson taking? His resistance must be extraordinary."

Cullen picked up a piece of parchment, "Samson left a message. For me."

Max moved closer, "What does it say?"

Cullen read him the letter.

_Cullen_

_Drink enough Lyrium and its song reveals the truth. The Chantry used us. You're fighting the wrong battle. Corypheus chose me as his General. And his vessel of power_

"And other such nonsense. Does he think I'll understand? What does he know."

Cullen was still fuming as the found what appeared to be a workshop.

Max scanned the workshop. "This must have been Maddox's room."

"The fire couldn't destroy these entirely. Whatever they are."

"It looks like tools, and part of a forge."

Dorian looked over Max's shoulder, "Those are lyrium forging implements. Of remarkable design. Intact, they'd be worth a fortune."

"Tranquil often design their own tools. Dagna should be able to make sense of them." Cullen began carefully packing the tools away.

"If Maddox used these to make Samson's armor, she could use them to unmake it." He smiled. "We have him."

A scout was waiting for them outside with a letter to meet up with Cassandra and Etrigan, half a day’s ride north. They found the route to the Shrine of Dumat, while checking a lead on Calpernia and in their searching found Samson.

As well as a personal note from the Inquisitor to Lord Trevelyan.

_Father_

_Leliana and I wish to extend our congratulations to you for the arrival of your first grandchild. All is well. Promise you get to hold her when we get home._

_Etrigan_

When they met up with the Inquisitor's party it was clear the man was not at all amused to be away from the keep, but he and Leliana had been tracking Calpernia's spies for months now and just because his wife had a baby didn’t mean he wasn’t still the leader of the Inquisition.

He greeted them briskly and filled them in on their progress. Etrigan wanted Cullen to have the honor of taking the bastard back to Skyhold for judgement. When the parties met up, Josephine and Leliana had already sent their suggestions for transporting the traitor.

 _Inquisitor_  
Our Orlesian allies have offered to return Samson under the heaviest of guard. They are very eager to see him face justice  
J

Leliana didn’t care how he got to Skyhold as long as he was unconscious

 _Inquisitor_  
Samson has given us no end of trouble. I would keep him unconscious with sleeping draught while we transport him here.  
L

Etrigan shuddered as he showed his father and Cullen the notes, the three men agreeing that angering the women would be suicide.

In the end it was decided that the horses Cassandra and Etrigan rode out with would transport an unconscious Samson back to Skyhold, for nothing more than speed and a want to have the man secured as soon as possible.

Max would stay with Cassandra and Etrigan. Fiona had come with them as well; her knowledge of the Old Gods would be useful in the shrine.

At day break Cullen and Dorian headed back to Skyhold with their prisoner. Blackwall and Varric went back with them as well as a large portion of the forces that accompanied them, leaving the others heading to the shrine.

A few of the Templars opted to stay with the Inquisitor and former Grand Enchanter, a fact both were grateful for.

When they arrived at the shrine, Fiona triggered the wards from a distance so that Etrigan could get an idea of what they were up against.

Expanding his sight, he told Max where to aim as Fiona enchanted their bolts, "Demons, low level but a lot of them. They seem to be focused on the main door."

Cassandra, Fiona and Max spoke at the same time, "On your order, Inquisitor."

Etrigan didn’t turn to face them, instead readying his three bolts, "You may engage at will."

At that, the two warriors took their small units consisting of themselves plus two others and began the assault on the shrine. Etrigan held back with the unit of archers to provide cover fire for the others. Fiona and her fellow mages were guarded by their Templar escorts as they cast barriers for those in the fray.

Etrigan drew his blades and joined in the field knowing his archers would keep firing until the demons fell or they ran out of arrows.

Once they had breached the shrine, Max noted it looked a lot like the fort Samson's people had been working from. "On you guard Son, I do not trust the feel of this place."

Etrigan nodded, "Corypheus will know, not even his innermost sanctums are safe from me."

Every room the entered had notes that may prove useful, old relics of a Tevinter long since dead or what Etrigan found most helpful, memory crystals with Corypheus' own words to be used against him.

He carefully picked them up to take back to Skyhold, though each crystal began to play as he lifted them.

_"Awake, in a world twisted into perversion and ruin. Awake only to discover the light of wisdom has gone black. Samson has failed. But Calpernia stands ready."_

_"How does this age stand such desolation? They sing to a 'Maker' who answers no prayers. Once I have ascended, I will be their answer. I will be their light."_

_"I recited the old verses. How easily they come. Even after so long as slumber. Yet still I do not feel the presence of Dumat - hear no whispers, no commands. Silence has fallen."_

_"Calpernia prepares to set foot in the place where regret dwells. To bring it into the light. She cannot know what must be done. Cannot understand. In time, she will forgive"_

_"The Anchor has been stolen, by a stripling. I shall descend on this Haven with fire and fury and take it back. Let us see what manner of 'Herald' this age has bred."_

_"Did the others never return from the Black City? There is no record even of our names! We are vilified by legend. They spit on our deeds and claim we brought darkness into the world. We discovered the darkness. We claimed it as our own, let it permeate our being. If the others have not returned, they are lost. I am alone in my glory."_

_"A slave girl who burned with potential, ignored by all save myself. Her master did not see it. No one saw it. This world has gone craven and blind."_

Etrigan turned back to the others as last crystal finished, "Opinionated little thing, isn't he?"

A sound from the back of the shrine caught his ear and Etrigan took off towards it. In the alter room of the shrine he found a man held in a lightning cage.

"The light. Light the...the burner. Add a teaspoon of cinnabar...He came down in fire and splendor. Chapter nine, verse one."

Fiona was the first to catch up to him, "Look at that containment spell. It would hold a dozen pride demons."

Etrigan slowly approached the man, "What is this? Who are you?"

The man struggled to lift his head, "Magister Erasthenes am I. A scholar of Tevinter. To Corypheus I am bound to answer every question…gahh…For Calpernia's sake I am lost."

"I need information, you'd like to be free. We could negotiate."

"Oh, to be freed, you see what he has made of me."

"Corypheus did this to you on Calpernia's behalf?"

"She knows not... Unnh... I am a ruin, the jeweled husk when the butterfly leaves. I was the greatest scholar of the Old Gods in Minrathous, no in the Imperium. One night he came to my door for my relics I thought, my writings and runes but instead my slave went to his side. Calpernia. To become the vessel and save Tevinter."

"If Calpernia's this vessel, what are to be the contents?"

"I do not know... Unnh... Power it must be some sort of power. Power like Urthemiel's arisen in flame."

"Is that why Calpernia joined Corypheus? To save your empire?"

"Yes, she seeks a leader. Corypheus. To shape Tevinter's rebirth... Unnh... She would raise up the slaves as she was raised. Bring new order with a heart of steel. She could do it if she were not the vessel."

"Now Corypheus and Calpernia threaten us all. Stand up against them, with me."

"No! No, it is Calpernia who will be destroyed."

"If Calpernia is the one Corypheus wanted why do this to you."

"For practice…I…" He was going to say more but was wracked by pain.

Etrigan gave him a moment before beginning again, "When is Calpernia becoming this vessel? How? Where?"

"I do not know those answers... Unnh... But after Corypheus crafts a vessel for whatever power he seeks, yes?  But he does not need his vessel to have free will about her. These same chains will fall iron to cage lightning. My binding is the poor pencil sketch. Calpernia will be the masterpiece."

Fiona asked, "Power without free will? That's her role as the vessel?"

The tortured magister nodded slowly, "Yoked like a Qunari mage. A Saarebas. A circumscribed sycophant."

Max gave a grim point on why the former slave was forbidden to enter the shrine, "Corypheus couldn't risk Calpernia's spies bringing her the truth."

The old man nodded again, "No fool he. Nor she."

Etrigan smiled, "She'd reconsider being Corypheus' pet magister if she found out."

Erasthenes lowered his head, "Hers is a cold rage to rival the wrath of Corypheus. This chain has broken me friend. No wings can raise my mind. Please breach the circle, its wards will trigger I will be dust and light free."

Cassandra spoke up, "Or kill us all, Corypheus isn’t above such traps."

Fiona looked sad, "If I was him, I would be begging for the end."

The broken magister spoke again, "Corypheus's circle will hold its destruction within, tight, tight. No fear. Only freedom."

What Maxwell Trevelyan heard his son say next froze his blood, "We'll need the information you have."

Had his boy really grown so cold in this war he fought? Etrigan's words soothed his father's troubled mind, "But you don’t have to suffer. If I make you tranquil you can still help us. There will be no more pain."

The old magister agreed quickly, "To mind my mind…What is left. Yes, fetch your mages. I will take the silence at last."

Etrigan nodded, "Fiona ready your mages. Cassandra gather the templars."

As the ladies left to prepare Etrigan caught his father's eye, "We don’t need thumbscrews. The Inquisition can deliver mercy now and then. When the circumstances call for it."

The Templars entered the chamber armed with a lyrium brand. Suppressing the lightning cage as Fiona readied the brand that would seal the magisters mind from his magic the Templars chanted their own verses. Etrigan had never seen the rite but had heard stories.

Erasthenes didn’t so much as flinch as Fiona cast a barrier on the brand then stuck it through Corypheus' circle to the magister's forehead. Etrigan and Max did flinch however. They would both later swear they saw the old man smile before the seal took hold of him.

Cassandra helped the frail man into a cart outside the shrine as the Templars loaded everything of use to the Inquisition. One of the mages quietly asked Etrigan to allow them to use a sleep spell of the poor man. A quick nod and it was done.

Etrigan spoke quietly to Fiona as they mounted the horse to leave, "Be gentle Fiona, he's suffered enough."

Fiona nodded, "He'll be as comfortable as possible, given the circumstances."

"Remind our agents one careless move and our resource could go up in smoke."

"Only my best are working on this Inquisitor. We will see he arrives safely to Skyhold and is afforded his dignity for assisting us."

At her assurance, Etrigan gave the command so many had been waiting to hear from this ordeal, "Inquisition! Let's go home. I hear Skyhold is celebrating the birth of the Seneschal's daughter."


	51. Back At Skyhold

"Report."

"Some of our scouts saw smoke rising from Val Gamord." Cullen indicated the location on the map. "Those who investigated have not returned. I'd like to send in a force to investigate. It's also an opportunity to have our forces work together with the Orlesiains."

Etrigan waved a hand, "Done."

"Sera had some information from her Red Jennies up in Tantervale. I'd like to follow up." Josephine made a few notes, "Their information has been useful at times."

Etrigan looked to Krem, "Go play with Sera. Minimal killing please” When Krem nodded and left to find the young woman Etrigan asked his least favorite loaded question.

“Anything else?”

Leliana pointed at the map. "Kirkwall. While assisting Varric with a few personal matters that would have affected the Inquisition our agents were approached. Sebastian Vael would like the Inquisition to help him with his attempted invasion and annexation. If we bolster Sebastian with Inquisition agents as his "advisors," we can keep him from doing more damage." She hands Etrigan the letter she received.

_The tumult of the mage rebellion has been quelled. However, the city where it all began, Kirkwall, still suffers from the consequences of the fanatic Anders' actions. Kirkwall was once my home; it was the home of Grand Cleric Elthina, who was a mother to me and so many others. Though he may no longer be alive, the city is still home to many of his known associates. I will not watch it languish. We sent troops and workers to assist in the rebuilding and restoration but Starkhaven's annexation of this notoriously troubled city has not proceeded as planned. The city's resistance opposes me. They forget that I do this for the good of the city and all the Free Marches. As a staunch ally of the Inquisition, I entreat support for this endeavor, that Kirkwall may be brought under control before more innocents are harmed._

_Sebastian Vael_

Cullen shook his head. " The Prince means to retaliate against anyone who ever harbored Anders. Kirkwall's resistance is headed by Guard-Captain Aveline. With our help, she can break Sebastian's resolve and send him running back to Starkhaven. Red lyrium may present an obstacle to rebuilding the city. Our soldiers can assist in its removal."

"I fear the diplomatic ramifications of having our soldiers seen as part of a conquering army. Let us tell the Prince that the Inquisition has no one to spare. After the destruction of Haven, who would blame us?” Josephine was already making a list of people to write, “I will plead for assistance from our supporters around Thedas. Restoring Kirkwall, a symbol of all that's happened, could be a significant act that cements our alliances."

"Aid Kirkwall. Quietly." Etrigan pinched the bridge of his nose "Anything else?"

"A problem, Inquisitor." Josephine flipped through her reports, "The Marquis of Serault took my emissary hunting. Neither returned."

Etrigan was not amused, “Why did we have anyone out there to begin with”

Cassandra answered, “The fault lies with me, before you woke after the conclave. I ordered an investigation into whether the Marquis was involved since his family had been shamed for generations after the fall from grace of his great grandfather.”

Josephine read off a few notes, “I sent an emissary to the Thousand-Windowed Castle. I'm sure we will be allowed to carry out our investigations if we make an ally of the marquis. Our emissary had been shown a warm welcome to Serault. He remained as an advisor to the marquis, observing the town.”

Leliana chose a different path, “My agents have infiltrated Serault. If there is anything to hear, they will hear of it.”

Cassandra read off her own notes, “We know that Justinia's visit to Serault did not contribute in any way to her death. Ambassador Montilyet allowed the Inquisition's emissary to remain by the marquis' side nonetheless. Unfortunately, an urgent missive from Serault informed her that both the marquis and the emissary had gone missing on a hunt. The marquis' family has men searching the deep woods across the river.”

Etrigan skimmed the reports that were handed to him, “Suggestions?”

Leliana answered first, “I can send a few of my spies. They will not be able to cover ground as quickly as the soldiers, but they can be quiet, which may be what's needed here.”

“I can send soldiers to join the search and cover more ground quickly. We lost enough at Haven. The presence of Inquisition soldiers in Serault might make the people feel much more secure. For some reason, they are wary of something in the deep woods.”

Etrigan looked to Cullen, “Both. Send your soldiers with a set of orders for Leliana’s people, that way we can cover more ground and work in secret to find a cause if one exists.”

A few other matters where brought up though Josephine would later wish she hadn’t, “Professor Kenric arrived safely in Orzammar.”

Etrigan barely looked up from his work, “Good. I’m sure King Bhelen will see that our dear Professor is well cared for.”

“I still do not see how you managed to convince him to give access to the Shaperate or even allow an outsider into the city.”

Etrigan stopped what he was doing and looked to the Ambassador, “The same way I always conduct business with Aeducan.”

At the confused looks of everyone in the room he sighed, “I blackmailed him. Though I’ve never been to the city not met the man personally, I have proof that during the blight he conspired to murder his brother Trian and his other brother for it. Every now and then it pays to not kill every Carta dwarf that runs to the surface.”

Alistair hung his head, “I knew the Aeducan Prince that had been framed, Duran. He was a good man. He survived his joining only to die in the siege at Fort Drakon.”

He looked to Leliana, “As I recall Bhelen was a bit of a bastard.”

Leliana nodded, “I caught several of his spies attempting to ‘observe’ us humans. Morrigan Wynne and myself often felt the need to bathe after being near the man.”

Etrigan smirked, “That’s only half of it. Either Trian or their father Endrin himself, fathered an elf blooded bastard.”

Leliana looked to Alistair and he shrugged, neither of their networks had known about this. She turned back to Etrigan, “And you can prove this?”

Etrigan nodded and went back to his writing, “You’ve met him. I’ve helped Tova keep him hidden for years.”

Cassandra had been listening with rapt interest until she remembered how Tova introduced herself, _‘Tova Feddic, formerly of Orzammar.’_ “Did you not once mention a brother or some relation for Tova?”

Etrigan smiled still writing, “Very good Seeker. Her brother Bohdan has an adopted son named Sandal. He was five when they found him all alone in the Aeducan Thaig. Carta members identified him as the half-blood Aeducan. Apparently, it’s a not very well-kept secret. I’ve spent years trying to track his other family, if any yet live. Only lead I have is that he was a small boy when found and he is roughly a year maybe two older than me.”

As they finished the meeting, a sound caught Etrigan’s ear bringing a smile to his face.

Since returning with her former charge from the Frostbacks, Elsa has made herself quite useful in fulfilling her oath. Once she learned of the coming child she kept herself busy as silent guard for Leliana. For her part Leliana had tolerated it. Though if she were honest it was rather nice to always have someone there since as she had gotten closer to the birth armor was out of the question.

Now, she watched the smile bloom across her love’s face and knew his former guardian was close by with their child. Besides the two of them, she was the only one to know the girl’s name. Etrigan was in some ways a very traditional Andrastian, and in others, the many mentors he had throughout his life bled through.

As she suspected, a knock followed by the creaking of the war room door had the Avvar woman’s head peeking in and Etrigan practically running to take his daughter before Elsa could even speak.

“Sorry to intrude, but someone would like second breakfast.”

Etrigan nodded though it was clear he hadn’t paid any attention to what was said as he slowly walked the babe to her mother. With some gentle teasing Leliana finally got him to give her the baby.

“Ety, conveniently as her father, you may actually see her whenever you wish.”

Etrigan’s head shot up with a confused look, “Huh?” Seeing Leliana’s outstretched arm he grinned sheepishly, “Oh right. Sorry. Ma nevenin, Vhenan.”

A final look to his girl and a whisper, “Ar lath ma, Da’len” Etrigan handed off the baby and left to the rookery to get a head start on his reports, leaving Leliana with the confused faces of the other advisors.

“The advance envoy from the Dalish clans are due soon. Etrigan is trying to practice his elvish.”

That answer seemed to placate the others as the bells rang out. When the council made it out to the courtyard Etrigan was kneeling before two elves. One pulled him to his feet and hugged him, then appeared to introduce him to the other. A third joined soon after and bowed his head to Etrigan who mirrored his actions as the council joined him.

“Council members, I am honored to introduce Deshanna Istimaethoriel, Keeper of Clan Lavellen. Levinia Ghilain, Keeper of Clan Ghilain, the true heirs of Inquisitor Ameridan. And lastly Hawen, Keeper of Clan Virnehn.”

Turning back to the Keepers Etrigan bowed his head once more, “Andaran Atish’an. Welcome to Skyhold. Our forces have secured a series of caves just outside the keep walls for your use. Loranil will act as your guide while you are here, and our merchants are only too happy to trade with the people”

Keeper Deshanna inclined her head, “Ma serannas Da’len. The coming winter will be harsh in the Dirth. We saw several tables of skins that will be quite useful.”

“I’m sure the clans are weary after such a journey, take your time to rest and restock. Come tomorrow we can formally return what is the rightful property of the Dalish.”

As he was speaking Loranil rode up in a small cart, ready to fill it with whatever supplies the clans needed. As the Keepers turned to leave Deshanna turned back to Etrigan again, “You have done well Da’len. Far beyond the dreams made for you.”

Etrigan understood her meaning, “Ma serannas Keeper.”

Etrigan waited until they were out of sight before running to the Undercroft to see Tova, “The clans are here to accept what is theirs, what kind of shape is my armor in. Josie will kill me if I’m not in it. This is a formal function.”

Tova just laughed, “Your armor is fine Lad. Even made the changes from your return to the Frostbacks permanent.”

“That armor belonged to Ameridan, it should go to his clan.”

“That armor was a gift from Drakon and Ameridan left it to you. I melded your Inquisition pieces into what you didn’t use of his and made a complete set for his clan.”

“Very well” Etrigan turned on his heel and left. Stepping back into the great hall a runner was waiting with a message for him.

_Inquisitor Trevelyan:_

_We have secured Samson in the holding pens, Your Worship. He's not said much. We'll bring out the villain for judgment at your pleasure._

_Gaoler Blythe_

Etrigan motioned for the runner to follow him and made his way to Josephine’s office where most of the council was standing, planning tomorrow’s exchange. Loranil had come back with a list of concessions from the Dalish as a reward for retuning the histories and remains.

Etrigan showed them the note from the cells as he wrote a quick reply.

_Gaoler_

_Thank you for your vigilance in this matter. If need be we can have the man drugged again to keep him quiet._

_Trevelyan_

Handing the note off he sent the runner on his way then without a word headed to his study to finish copying the texts that had been found before they were returned to the Dalish. The scroll he found suspended in midair within the ruins was an epitaph of a Dalish that had converted to Andrastian.

_Elandrin, our brother._

_Falon'Din guide you. Maker guide you._

_Let here the truth be kept, lest you be remembered a traitor, or our sorrow seem a passing woe._

_Though you swore to serve our people, there were those questioning your heart._

_Too often had we fought with humans along our borders until the beginning was lost to memory. Rumors of an abduction stirred. As always, their Chantry was swift to spread lies. In haste and anger, they killed Siona's sister for wandering too near the hunters' path. You carried her body back to us, you mourned with us—yet your heart was distracted. Siona begged for vengeance and you turned away._

_More and more you vanished without word or explanation. When whispers rose that you would swear yourself to their Maker, we feared what would come._

_Siona sought to save you, to bring you back to us. She had lost a sister; must she also lose a brother? Beneath the trees she saw you with a woman, the one who turned you from us. The woman gestured toward the village. You and she turned to gaze upon the Chantry's walls._

_Siona returned. She told us how humans were turning you against us. How their lies must have filled you. As a loyal servant to the Maker's cause, you would betray our secrets. When we went to ask if there was truth in this, you were already gone._

_So, we sought to stop you. With haste, Siona led her people to the village. There we would challenge you. There we would bring you back to us... or to justice. In the dim of a moonless night, she saw Siona through the trees. She raced toward Siona, a cry on her lips and something in her hand. Siona's arrow flew. So, the woman fell, the name "Elandrin" dying on her lips, daisies slipping from her grasp._

_The men of the village suspected the girl's flight and heard the scream. They fell upon the elves but were no match._

_Siona's haste surpassed your own. You knelt beneath the trees, blood-soaked petals clinging to your clothes from a final embrace. When more humans came, you would not be moved—and they would not listen. Their arrows found your heart and you fell beside her. We found your body in the river where they cast you aside. She was taken by her own. It was not the end, but your part is past._

_Rest now as our honored brother once more. A wreath of daisies at your brow, the letter she carried in your hand. Whoever guides you, whoever guides her, may your souls meet once more in the Beyond._

Etrigan had also discovered a letter from Elandrin to a lover stained in blood.

_Adalene,_

_What care have I for gods I have never seen, for a Maker I do not know? Let others distract themselves with such lofty concerns. I know only this life, I have seen only this world, and I care only for you._

_Perhaps your priestess distrusts the sincerity of "uncivilized" elves. If she must hear me say I will follow the Maker, so be it. Your god intercedes as much as ours. My life will not change._

_I will return in two weeks' time. My heart longs for you 'til then and will remain with you forever after._

_Elandrin_

Etrigan had made rubbings of the engravings he had found in the tomb, when he had the time he would put them into order.

After reading it a few times, he knew he had made the right decision. The Chantry as it stood would have burned the records and spun the history to make it seem that the Dalish were the aggressors, when really there was proof that mistakes were made on both sides. If he was reading these finding correctly, then the Inquisition had actually stumbled upon the cause of the Exalted March of the Dales. Etrigan got up from his desk and went searching through his books until he found the one he was looking for. The book was small but Etrigan still smiled and chuckled a bit as he thumbed through it

 _HISTORY OF THE EXALTED MARCHES:  
__A guide to the darker parts of Chantry history._  
By Revered Mother Seline Trevelyan, Chantry Historian Ostwick

He thought about reading the whole thing again but skipped to the second march instead.

_Against the Dales  
_ _includes excerpts from the Musical ‘The Girl in Red Crossing’_

_The cause of the conflict that resulted in the destruction of the Dales is disputed. The Dalish claim it was simple racial and religious persecution, saying templars invaded their kingdom because they refused to let in Chantry missionaries. Chantry sources describe tensions building over the years as the elves became increasingly isolationist: The Dales barred all trade or discourse beyond their borders and only attracted greater ire when they refused to aid the human kingdoms during the Second Blight. There were rumors in the bordering Orlesian lands of the elves kidnapping humans to sacrifice to their gods and tensions reached a head with an elven attack on the village of Red Crossing._

_In 2:10 Glory, after the elves had made serious gains, including capturing Montsimmard and sacking the Orlesian capital of Val Royeaux, Divine Renata I called for a holy war. Uniquely amongst the Exalted Marches, only the Orlesian Empire fielded troops against the Dales. Despite considerable victories, the elves were pushed back and eventually defeated; their capital of Halamshiral was conquered in 2:20. Despite this loss, a group of elves refused to admit defeat and made their final stand on the Exalted Plains. The human forces, led by Sister Amity, Lord Demetrius Aron and Ser Brandis of Lac Celestine met them on the field. The elves, who were vastly outnumbered, refused to lay down their arms when given the chance. Lord Demetrius was slain during their charge. The great warrior Lindiranae, wielding the magical sword known as Evanura, eventually challenged Ser Brandis to single combat and was bested, marking the end of their resistance. According to Lord Avery of Montsimmard's research, Lindiranae was not actually defeated by Ser Brandis, who didn't want to see her die in vain and would not strike back, but by an arrow fired by another soldier._

_After the elves' defeat, an elven general named Rajmael is known to have thrown himself from Forlorn Falls rather than face defeat. Amity became Revered Mother Amity and served in Ville Montevelan, the first human settlement established in the Dales, for over forty years while Ser Brandis disappeared from history. Mentions of Shartan and elven contribution to Andraste’s cause were labeled heretical by the Chantry, and Chantry artwork and teachings denoting them were removed. The elves were then forced to either assimilate into Orlesian cities (living as second-class citizens in slums called Alienages) or adopt a nomadic lifestyle that separated them from humanity (Dalish)._

_Too long I have traveled, soon I'll see her smiling,_

_The girl in Red Crossing I'm longing to see._

_O, I know she is there, daisies in her hair,_

_Waiting by the chantry to marry me._

_I've dreamed of the kiss I stole 'neath the arbor._

_I've dreamed of the promise 'neath the old ash tree._

_O, I know she is there, daisies in her hair,_

_Waiting by the chantry to marry me._

_One last stream to cross, one last hill to wander._

_Until I reach the love I'm longing to see._

_O, I know she is there, daisies in her hair,_

_Waiting by the chantry to marry me._

_Running through the streets, only silence follows._

_Elven arrows sunk into the old ash tree._

_O, I know she's there, daisies in her hair,_

_Waiting by the chantry to marry me._

_Ruby on the green, petals lost and drifting._

_Take her to His side, Andraste hear my plea._

_I found her lying there, daisies in her hair,_

_Waiting by the chantry to marry me._

_—From Orlesian Musical Tradition by Sister Rosette, published by the University of Orlais_

_Not surprisingly, this folk song originates from the Red Crossing region, although it is known in various parts of Orlais. While clearly inspired by the events of the Exalted March of the Dales, it is unknown whether the narrator and the eponymous "girl" are based on actual figures or are representative of the overall losses suffered at Red Crossing._

This was Seline’s own copy of the book so Etrigan wasn’t at all surprised to find a pamphlet written by an anonymous author tucked in this section.

_A New Perspective on the Exalted March, published by the University of Orlais in 9:12 Dragon_

_The Chantry's story of the Exalted March of the Dales paints the picture of the righteous faithful arrayed against heathen savages. But I have long studied the Dales, and I find the "acceptable" version of the tale to be a poor one, laden with overt pro-Chantry and pro-human biases. Thus, it is my moral imperative to propose an alternate interpretation: that the Exalted March of the Dales was nothing more than an expansionist ploy hiding behind the mask of faith._

_It is easy to see on any map how large the Dales are. More importantly, they stand between Orlais and the rest of the south and would likely have represented a significant obstacle to the empire's expansion into Ferelden. Naturally, we stood to benefit from propagating the narrative of a hostile, unreasoning people attacking innocent missionaries and making blood sacrifices of good Andrastian babies. The likely truth is that the elves merely wished to maintain sovereignty over lands promised to them by Blessed Andraste herself, when the humans showed clear intent to undermine their autonomy._

_Of course, the elves reacted by becoming increasingly isolationist, which suited the empire perfectly. Here was a kingdom that spurned diplomatic overtures and that refused to lend aid during the Second Blight when the darkspawn attacked Montsimmard. The Dalish kingdom could not be anything but a dormant threat, one that needed to be crushed before it awoke._

_Scholars point to the massacre at Red Crossing as the impetus for the Chantry's declaration of an Exalted March on the elven kingdom in the Dales. They conveniently ignore the fact that no one alive truly knows what happened at Red Crossing or why the elves attacked. The Chantry's response to the elven aggression that resulted in the slaughter of hundreds was predictable. But in light of my thesis, perhaps we should reexamine the events of Red Crossing and wonder if the attack was truly unprovoked. Or whether it is possible that someone saw benefit in sacrificing an entire village to justify the subjugation of an entire people._

“Well that certainly changes things a bit doesn’t it” Etrigan closed the book after tucking his copies within and took the originals with him to be locked away until morning.

The sun rose over Skyhold to find a scene that the romantic would say will one day appear as though it came straight from a novel. The council of the Inquisition all stood halfway on the bridge leading from the keep in their best armor or in the case of Josephine and Fiona, their best almost formalwear. The Dalish stood across from them in their best vestments. Keeper Hawen read the epitaph for Elandrin aloud as his remains and those that were with him were carefully transferred to the people.

“Cry for the past—only there does glory dwell. For here, the bow was strung, the sword bequeathed, the vows sworn. So, glory was born within the hearts of elves. Sing for the past—where rests those who came before. For each knight, a seed was sown, roots twisting with their brothers and sisters. So, the forest grew, a reflection of our might. Mourn for the past—and all that was left there. For we trusted in dreams and perceived immortality. We trusted in promises and in hope. So, we dreamed in vain, for we lost these gifts long ago. Curse the past—the place where lies were born. For beneath their sun, our people fall. The lands their lady once bestowed now stolen in her name. So, when these words are read, we shall be gone. Forget not the past—it is all that remains. For each knight, a seed was sown, roots twisting with their brothers and sisters. So, the forest remains, a reflection of our sorrow. Cry for the past—it shall claim us all. For here rest our saviors newly slain. Others lie beyond our reach. So, we remember. Let the true name burn away and enter Din'an Hanin, the place where glory ends.

Andrale, Whose Song Inspired. Soran, With Bow in Hand. Siona, Who Kept the Bridge. Talim, Who Saved the Child. Rin, Who Led Them Out. Ilan, Who Kept Watch. Elandrin, Whom We Betrayed.”

The remains were loaded into an aravel as Harwen continued with the epitaphs for the lost,

“Frail, faltering in the darkness, Though imperfect, her voice a balm.

Andrale, Falon'Din enasal enaste. Naught but blood and torn flesh, but a mother knows her child.

Soran, Falon'Din enasal enaste. Fire stirred, ever an impatient heart, but she would not be moved.

Siona, Falon'Din enasal enaste. Arrows along the spine. The child cried, Sheltered by his form.

Talim, Falon'Din enasal enaste. Two emerged within an eve. As one they fought, as one fell.

Rin, Ilan, Falon'Din enasal enaste.”

Once the remains of those within the tomb of the Emerald Knights had been transferred Hawen stepped forward, “Inquisitor, in light of the information you gave us regarding the truth of the events at Red Crossing, we would like to offer a sign of mourning to the village. Since both sides played a part in this tragedy, honoring the village with one of our Halla seems appropriate. If it could be kept there, it might remind both sides of the fragile beauty of things that journey to places where they are strangers.

I understand that the villagers of Red Crossing do not trust the Dalish, given our history. If you could convince them to accept this tribute in good faith, it would be greatly appreciated.”

Etrigan nodded, “We’ll see what we can do Keeper.”

“Ma serannas, Lethallin.”

Hawen stepped back only to be replaced by Keeper Levinia. Cullen took a step forward and handed her the scroll tube containing Ameridan’s orders and commission from Drakon I.

“Inquisitor, you have done our clan a great service and proven yourself to be Lethanavir. Clan Ghilain offers its thanks to the Inquisition. We have long argued that Ameridan was one of our people, to the derision of the lords of Orlais. The reparations received from the d'Amerides will provide for our families in the coming winter. We honor the Inquisition for its commitment to the truth. Clan Ghilain will be happy to work with the Inquisition, sending scouts to assist in honor of our ancient ancestor.”

“The honor was ours Keeper.”

Max was standing proudly next to Leliana when Keeper Deshanna addressed him, “Clan Lavellen thanks you Comte Trevelyan for your aid in Wycome.”

She then turned to Etrigan, “Inquisitor, as repayment for this kindness, we offer a new accord. Once long ago, the people proudly served the common good beside your Maker’s Prophet. We would gladly see that allegiance again.”

“On behalf of the Inquisition. I humbly accept. It is only through our continued commitment to peace that both our peoples will thrive.”

The battle master of Clan Ghilain stepped forward, “When the time approaches to seek the darkness that threatens to destroy all the world, we will stand ready.”

Etrigan bowed his head as did the council and all three Keepers. Keeper Deshanna had been chosen as speaker for the envoy, “Then it is settled. When the sky is healed, and the world is righted again. The people will be willing to broker peace at last.”

Cassandra answered as the ranking member of the Chantry, “We Andraste’s faithful, also look forward to that day.”

Etrigan gave a final statement to close the proceedings, “Let it be known from this day. In any hold, village or city that the Inquisition have influence. The People are welcome.” He glanced to the sky for a moment to judge the time, “Dareth shiral Lethallen. Mythal’enaste as you journey to Arlathvhen.”

The keepers spoke as one, “Dareth shiral Inquisitor. Mythal’enaste Ma Falon”

The Dalish turned to head out once more on their journey. As they walked down the bridge and into the valley to gather their clans and head off, the people of Skyhold started to go back to their daily tasks and resume their lives. Eventually even the council went back to work. Etrigan remained until he could no longer see anyone from the clans, even then he stayed, the weight of what was at stake if he failed falling on him again.

Leliana came back for her husband a while later, their daughter in her arms. As she took his hand in hers he started humming, soon Leliana joined him singing the elvish lullaby Etrigan had translated after she caught him singing it to the baby. As they walked back to the keep it became a game, Etrigan would say the verse in elvish and Leliana would sing it in Orlesian.

“Elgara vallas, Da’len. Melava somniar. Mala taren aravas. Ara ma'desen melar.”

_“Sun sets, little one Time to dream. Your mind journeys, But I will hold you here.”_

“Iras ma ghilas, Da’len Ara ma'nedan ashir Dirthara lothlenan'as Bal emma mala dir.”

_“Where will you go, little one Lost to me in sleep? Seek truth in a forgotten land Deep within your heart.”_

“Tel'enfenim, Da’len Irassal ma ghilas Ma garas mir renan Ara ma'athlan vhenas Ara ma'athlan vhenas”

_“Never fear, little one, wherever you shall go. Follow my voice-- I will call you home. I will call you home.”_

Leliana leveled her husband with a look when they reentered the keep, “It’s time to put everyone out of their misery Love.”

Etrigan nodded, “We’ll tell everyone tonight. Honestly, I was really only waiting to see how big Varric’s pot got…Odds are saying we named her something historic or something sentimental. Cullen is in for five sovereigns we named her after a Divine.”

“We have horrid relations.” Leliana was rolling her eyes so there was no menace behind her words

Etrigan was laughing, “We really do, but I wouldn’t trade them for anyone in Thedas.”

“Nor I love. Nor I.”

Walking to the war room, the others were waiting to discuss how to move forward with the Dalish, especially the Halla.

Josephine started writing notes, “I can twist the noble who controls red crossing into accepting this, but it will end two marriages and lead to at least one duel.”

Leliana shook her head, “With the right rumors, the villagers in Red Crossing will think they are being granted custody of a capture trophy to honor their victory over the Dalish.”

Cullen leaned on the war table, “If it's this important, we can march the blasted Halla in with some troops to guard it.”

Etrigan weighed the options, “No…We need to be able to save face since a minor noble family has now essentially paid for our silence. This one we let them win, or at least think they have. Celene will be less inclined to think we’re play favorites this way. Leliana, I assume you have a plan already.”

“Yes Inquisitor.”

“Very well, see it done. If there’s nothing else?”

As the council shook their heads, Etrigan gave them hope. “Oh, before it escapes my mind. Dinner this evening should be fun.”

At the confused looks and Leliana’s smirk, Etrigan continued, “Leliana and I have decided to finally put all our daughter’s Aunts and Uncles out of their misery.”

A chorus of ‘Finally’ broke out as Etrigan laughed himself out of the war room.”


	52. Chapter 50 The Trial of Samson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late posting. I hadn't been feeling well so double post this week

As promised at dinner that night everyone was put out of their misery as Etrigan and Leliana were the last to arrive. When he noticed everyone was staring at them he laughed, “My lords and ladies, if it pleases you, allow me to formally introduce the newest member of the most deranged family in all of Thedas.”

He stopped and looked around the room waiting to see who would crack first. Dorian lost, “Get on with it man, we’ve waited a month.”

Leliana laughed as she handed the baby to Max, “Comte Trevelyan, your granddaughter, Oisine.”

A loud cheer almost erupted until Etrigan threw a look at the table, he paused a moment before he spoke, “Formal announcements have already been made, but she was named after both our mothers.”

Leliana took her seat, “It was our way to ensure that even though they cannot be with us, they are not left out.”

Max quickly wiped a tear away, “I think it’s wonderful Lad. A perfect name for a perfect little girl.”

The rest of the meal and into the evening went quite well. Which should have been their first clue of trouble. Come morning, they had barely gotten out of their bed before a runner was looking for Etrigan.

“Inquisitor? Terribly sorry to intrude your Worship. The Commander has asked for you. Samson has been brought for trial.”

Etrigan nodded and made his way to the Great Hall where Cullen was waiting for him, “Forgive me Inquisitor. For personal interest I will stand for Josephine as you might expect.”

Etrigan waved it away as he took his seat and the prisoner was brought forward.

Cullen began without hesitation, “Knight Templar Samson. General to Corypheus. The blood on his hands cannot be measured. His head is too valuable to take. Kirkwall Orlais, many would see him suffer, I can’t say I’m not one of them.”

Etrigan sighed deeply as he considered the weight of this trial, “Judging him will affect as many as his crimes. I won’t take this lightly.”

The broken man was defiant even in chains, “The red lyrium will steal your vengeance, you know what it does. Corypheus only delayed my corruption.”

It was taking all of Cullen’s will not to spring forward and hit the man, “Are you still loyal to that thing? He poisoned the order, used them to kill thousands!”

Samson didn’t so much as flinch, “Templars have always been used. How many were left to rot like I was after the chantry burned away their minds? Piss on it. I followed him so templars could at least die at their best. Same lie as the chantry. The prophet just isn’t as pretty.”

That was his ancestor the man was disgracing, Etrigan took another breath to keep himself calm, “I found your people. They believed in you. Believed your cause was righteous."

“Not your business Inquisitor”

If that’s how he wanted to play it fine, “Your friend Maddox was so loyal he killed himself for you.”

“They were always going to die. I saw what Corypheus was doing so yes, I fed them hope instead of despair. I made them believe their pain had purpose just like the chantry does. Right commander? It ended as well as anything else I’ve done. Corypheus will kill me on sight. I’ll tell your people what they want. Everything I cared about is destroyed.”

“Very well. Samson you will spend you remaining years in service to the inquisition. Cullen will be you handler. Perhaps he can get something useful out of you. What you know is less important than what you are. My arcanist will study your resistance to red lyrium”

Samson glanced at the Commander, “I doubt the Commander believes there’s anything worthy left in me. Do as you will Inquisitor, your kind always does”

Cullen was almost sneering at the man, “You’re not wrong. but you served something greater than yourself once. Perhaps you can be made to remember that”

Without another word Samson was taken from the great hall to the cell Dagna had created for him.

Etrigan waited a few days before heading down to see if Dagna had made any progress, “Morning Dagna.”

“Mind your step for…things Inquisitor”

“Have you learned anything new from our guest?”

Yes. He’s a red lyrium infused master class on how to be a sourpuss. He doesn’t do anything, I mean I can’t blame him. He’s kind of broken. It’s very sad but I can wring out a rune or two. His armor is a fantastic application of old and new it’s...mesmerizing the best things are you know.”

Etrigan nodded, that was about what he expected, “Let Leliana know if you find anything else. I’ll see you later Dagna”

The young woman waved blindly behind her as he left.

Upstairs in the great hall. Josephine had been running interference on the gifts from allies and well-wishers after the formal announcements had been sent.

As per instructions from both Leliana and Etrigan any packages were opened outside a fair distance from the keep and usually by the poor bastard that and been hired to deliver it.

So far only one courier lost an arm and that was because Elsa broke it when the little shit got mouthy with Josephine after getting caught making a remark about ‘the warden’s whores’. In the end though better for him it was Elsa than Etrigan or the man would be dead. Leliana was his wife and Morrigan was his friend.

The gift from Empress Celene was by far Leliana’s favorite. Though Lady Cecilie had never formally adopted Leliana, the entire court knew that the noblewoman considered her former lady in waiting’s child her own. That meant her inheritance of Lady Cecilie’s property had not been contested, but Leliana was still not allowed to use the name or title.

_By decree of Her Imperial Majesty, Celene Valmont I:_

_Let it be known that the Council of Heralds have taken the Empresses words into consideration and bequeathed to one Leliana Trevelyan, Nightingale of the Imperial Court, the following._

_Per the wishes of the late Baroness Cecile Vasseur, all titles and lands owned by her ladyship are now property of her charge, Leliana._

_As this bequeathment was issued in the year 9:20 Dragon but not acknowledged until 9:42 Dragon, the Council of Heralds offers an elevation to Comtesse. Let it be recorded that House DuRellion has relinquished their rights to the lands of Haven as a gift to the Comtesse and her family for service to the salvation of Thedas._

_Let the records show this and may Andraste bless her line._

Not to be outdone Alistair quickly wrote his own that had Etrigan roaring with laughter

_By order of Alistair Therin, King of Ferelden:_

_Since they already own it on the Orlais side of the mountain might as well make it both. I hereby bequeath to Leliana, Veteran of the Fifth Blight, the lands containing the village of Haven and control of the mountain path leading to the stronghold known as Skyhold. Now to be known as the ‘Teyrnir of Herald’s Reach’_

_Also, I give to her and her husband the title of Teyrna and Teyrn, because I’m the King and I bloody well can._

_So, congratulation and Maker watch over you and your family._

Leliana was still wiping tears from her eyes as Fiona presented her gift, a beautiful quilt. At the confused looks of the parents Fiona explained, “This is the small version, every one of us donated a piece including the two of you. It can be added to as she grows”

Blackwall was already hard at work on a larger bed for when she outgrew the cradle

Tova and Dagna joined forces to make a bracelet, much like the rings Etrigan had made for the council, the crystal looked like a gemstone but was actually a tracking device.

Josephine and Krem went a little crazy on buying toys but Etrigan couldn’t fault them, he had done the same thing for Mari after all.

And ever practical Cassandra had managed to find children’s storybooks from every corner of Thedas, much to Etrigan’s delight.

Varric’s gift wasn’t finished yet, “I’m writing a kid safe version of everything that led up to this moment. A one of a kind read.”

Dorian’s gift held only a little magic, he found a delightful little trinket that hangs over cradles and moves when the breeze blows but being on a mountain a breeze can be deadly, so he enchanted it just a bit to mimic the movements whenever Leliana and Etrigan chose.

Vivienne sent some lovely clothing but had to miss the party itself as her beloved Bastion had succumb to his lengthy illness.

Etrigan had of course sent her home with a small envoy of soldiers to make sure she arrived safely.

He had also recently received a letter from Victor.

_Etrigan_

_The amount of information you’ve uncovered could set the world on its ear. With the Inquisition’s blessing, I’d like to write the official report of Inquisitor Ameridan. And tell Cassandra not to fret, I won’t publish it until she is Divine, and I have her blessing to do so. Either way my boy, I’ll send you a copy when I’m done._

_Well done Lad_

_Victor Trevelyan_

The next morning at Council Etrigan was almost convinced he had entered another realm, everyone was being particularly quiet.

He took his place and began going through reports and other things that would inevitably need his signature. Etrigan looked up from his own work long enough to see a look pass between Leliana and Josephine, in that look he saw pure trouble.

Josephine grinned and very casually noted, “You've styled your hair that way for ages now Leliana, why don't we do something new with it?”

“I'm used to the way it is.” And if anyone were to ask him, Etrigan liked it just the way it was thank you very much.

Josephine’s grin turned wicked, “What about our commander?”

Leliana grinned back, “He does something with his hair already.”

“It does look very nice today.”

Cullen realized they were talking about him and looked up at Etrigan, “I don’t...”

Leliana feigned shock, “You mean it just gets that way on its own?”

Cullen stuttered, “Not entirely.”

Josephine laughs as Etrigan just ducked his head to avoid Cullen seeing him smile at his discomfort.

A runner came in and handed Leliana a rather large stack of papers, “Letters are pouring in from all corners. Congratulations, pledges of loyalty, conversions to Andraste.”

Cullen scoffed, “All premature until we deal with Corypheus.”

Given that was his kin they were talking about, Etrigan was inclined to agree with the Commander at the moment.

Josephine shivered, “It's a bit cold in here, don't you think?”

Leliana raised a brow, “We are in the mountains.”

Cullen didn’t even bother to look up, “I'm more concerned about everything scattering when there's a draft. If you squint Lake Calenhad is shaped like a bunny.”

Josephine raised a brow at him, “Perhaps we should take a...”

Leliana studied the map, “Oh, I think I see it.”

Etrigan scrubbed his face with his hands, his council was in desperate need of a holiday.


	53. Chapter 51 The Price of Freedom

After the humorous affair that was morning council, Etrigan headed off to do his normal rounds of random check ins with the people. Things had been so crazy lately that he had been getting side tracked more than he cared to admit, like right now. The very moment Sera grabbed his arm and dragged him through the courtyard, "Hey, you. You have time? It's not a question, let's go. I've got something I want to do for you. Just come, you won't need your gear and stuff."

"Sera?" He barely managed to keep up right "Explain?"

"Ugh, just come on, will you? I haven't wanted to do this with anyone for a long time."

He found himself sitting on the roof of the tavern just outside Sera’s room, holding a cookie, "We're eating. On a roof."

"They're horrible, right? And raisins, ugh. I frigging still hate cookies."

"No, no. It's just that this is all a little confusing."

Sera sighed before telling Etrigan more about herself than she had ever offered before, "I got caught stealing when I was little, yeah? You get alienage or worse for that. Some daft boy hit the guards, so they'd let me go, and I ran. The 'Lady Emmald' saw it. She took me in."

Sera looked at the cookie in her hand, "She was sick and couldn't have children. I had no parents. It worked out. Anyway, she gets a year sicker, so I ask about her cookies. Because mums make cookies. I can pass that down, or something. Turns out, she couldn't cook. She missed that talk with her mum. The ones she 'made' she bought and pretended. Aw, right? Well, no, she was a bitch. She hid buying them by keeping me away from the baker. She did that by lying that he didn't like me, didn't like elves. She let me hate so she could protect her pride. I hated him so much, and I hated..."

Sera clenched her fist so hard the cookie crumbled, "Well, she died, and I hate pride. 'Pride cookies.' But. This Inquisition thing is working out. So, I figured I could make some...'Inquisition cookies'? Because then I could like them again? Ugh, it's stupid."

"You know what? I think it’s a wonderful idea."

"See, I knew...Wait, really? Because it seemed frigging daft every step to me. Suppose it's not really about them. I hate learning lessons. Makes my stomach hurt. Anyway, I'll throw this rubbish away. Next time will be better, yeah?"

Etrigan nodded and the two sat in silence for a bit until, "Sera? Can we get off the roof now?"

"Oh, yes, please. Smells like bird and dank. This part, not a good idea. Thanks, yeah? Feels good, this. Thanks, Ety”

“Anytime Sera.”

Etrigan made the rounds before going to see Morrigan, “Ready when you are.”

The witch nodded, “Very well Inquisitor, I shall be ready at dawn.”

Against the wishes of everyone, including Alistair and especially Leliana, Morrigan and Etrigan chose to travel light. It would just be the two of them Ghost and Grim. Leliana withdrew her objections when Etrigan mentioned privately that he knew his mother would be nearby and he was taking Havard just in case.

Their journey led them to a place Morrigan hated above all others, just south of Ostagar. The Korcari Wilds. Morrigan led them to another temple, one covered by growth. The anchor itched, it hadn’t done that in quite some time. Talia stood next to her son and Havard stood ready, now fully grown the fade touched wildcat was almost as large as a dragonling.

As they entered Morrigan went straight to an old statute. Etrigan warning her to be careful, "I have four women and a Cullen to explain this to when this is all over. When they start blaming me, I'm blaming you."

Morrigan chimed in with a laugh, "Please, Inquisitor. When you do inform our dear Leliana if the days you spent with me, be sure I am present," a serpentine smile stretched itself across her plum-colored lips, "'Tis always a pleasure to awaken that suppressed gall hidden beneath all her shadows."

At the raised brow she received in return she shrugged, "A simple jest. 'Twill not be the only one however, I gift you the warning now. Leliana and I have made our peace."

The statue itself looked as though it had just been built. "'Tis all that remains of the great altar." She cleared growth away from an inscription and read. "'We few who travel far, call to me, and I will come. Without mercy, without fear.'"

"'Cry havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of vengeance burn, the cause is clear.'" Etrigan finished reading much to Morrigan’s shock

"You speak elvish?"

“A clan has guest welcome on my Grandfather’s lands” Etrigan read the inscription again as he made notes in his field journal, "'Without mercy?' That sounds rather ominous."

"Indeed, it does." Morrigan accepted she wasn’t getting any more out of him, "The others will need to go elsewhere. Not to worry. If there is shouting, they will hear it readily enough."

Etrigan looked behind him and got a nod from both his assassins, Morrigan took another step towards the altar, "You know who I am. From high priest to high priest, I am the last to drink of sorrows. Come to us, Mythal. Whatever you are, whatever remains, I invoke your name and your power."

The anchor burned now, and as Etrigan looked up to see if Morrigan was all right he saw shock and fear on her face, if he looked hard enough he saw anger as well. She looked as though she’d been slapped.

A woman approached them, "Mother."

Etrigan heard Talia’s voice echo his, "Mother?"

"Now, isn't this a surprise?" The older woman had a smile that chilled Etrigan’s blood and had Talia reaching for him.

Etrigan took a step in front of Morrigan, "I take it you know her?"

"She is a deceiving witch." Morrigan moved to use her magic.

Etrigan remembered his lessons from the Dalish about these altars and bowed his head, "Thank you for coming. I had no idea what to expect."

"You see, girl?" The woman pointed to Etrigan, "Those are manners, as you require a demonstration."

 “Why are you here? This is an altar of Mythal!”

"But what was Mythal? A legend given name and called a god, or something more?" The woman waved a hand. "Truth is not the end, but a beginning." She walked up the stairs to them. "A herald, indeed. Shouting to the heavens, harbinger of a new age. As for me, I have had many names. But you..." She smiled at Etrigan, "…Son of Andraste. May call me Flemeth."

Now, that was name he knew, the Witch of the Wilds that like to tamper with fate, "This meeting was no accident, was it?"

"Clever boy." Flemeth turned once more to her daughter, “Morrigan. I can help you." She extended a hand, but Morrigan walked away.

Flemeth sighed deeply, nodded once and vanished leaving them alone at the altar

Etrigan placed a hand on Morrigan's back, Morrigan closed her eyes, leaning into him a moment before gathering herself, "Come. We should return to Skyhold. ‘Twould seem I cannot use Mythal’s guardian after all "

They made camp at the shrine as Talia noted to her son that Flemeth or whatever the woman wanted to call herself seems to have hidden the location from being discovered. While Havard presented the humans with gifts from his hunt Morrigan and Etrigan both stayed in their thoughts about what they had learned.

Morrigan finally realized what her mother had called Etrigan, “Son of Andraste?”

Etrigan sighed, of course she would know about his family’s history, “Yes Daughter of Flemeth?”

“You are the Scion?”

Etrigan was trying not to let his temper win, “Were you hoping it to be the elf blooded bastard King? Or maybe the selfish prick Warden?”

“I do not wish to quarrel with you.”

Etrigan took a deep breath, “Nor I.”

Morrigan told him about how she came to loathe her mother, yet be grateful to her at the same time, “As much as it pains me, without her I’d not have Kieran.”

Etrigan thought about their lives, neither he nor Morrigan really had any say until the decided they did, “I guess my luck held out then. I just have to live. And even then, I already have a child, so they cycle has already begun again.”

Morrigan moved to sit near him by the fire, “I meant what I said at the well. I will be your sword.”

“I know” Etrigan made a few more notes in his journal of things he wanted to look up when he returned to Skyhold, he was pretty certain he had seen mention of Mythal or Flemeth in his mother’s books.

When they returned to the keep however his plans had to be put on hold as a guard was waiting for him with a note from the cells.

_Inquisitor_

_Per the instructions given by Seneschal Leliana and Lady Seeker Cassandra, we have now in our custody one Chantry Mother Ayslin, formerly of Amaranthine. Special permission was granted for Lord Maxwell to speak with her. That permission will stand unless you say otherwise._

_We await your command._

_Gaoler Blythe_

Etrigan went to the cells, deep down he knew he shouldn’t, but he had to know, why did she try to kill him, he was just a boy then, what did she know or believe to know that meant he had to die?

There was no recollection in her eyes as he stepped into the room, Etrigan looked to the guard, “Leave us.”

He waited until the guard could no longer hear them before speaking again, “Do you know who I am?”

When Ayslin faced him, he could see the years had not passed well for her, where once had been a very angry young woman now stood a battered soul, “You are the Inquisitor. He who harbors the end of the Chantry. If you are a man of faith as you claim then you must end the Scion. He and his line stand to destroy all the Chantry stands for.”

“How would killing Duke Lysander solve anything? Will his blood fix the corruption that runs rampant through the Chantry?”

“If his history were to be made public, it would destroy the Chantry.”

Etrigan was losing his temper, “WHY!”

Ayslin stood against the bars and spoke as calmly as if she were discussing a book, “Proof of the Maker’s blood would ruin all symbolism that Andraste built. Only one daughter belonged to Maferath, she like her mother would bear no heir. The other was truly the Maker’s child, she alone was His gift to the Blessed bride.”

Etrigan showed his father’s sister the anchor, “You failed. The Scion lives.”

Her eyes went wide as his words registered, Etrigan smirked as he opened his coat and lifted his shirt to expose the scar that crossed his chest, “Be glad you failed. If I die, one of the seven that befouled the Golden City will breach it again.”

Etrigan turned his head slightly when he heard people approaching, he and Ayslin were still staring each other down when Max and Leliana appeared.

Without another word Etrigan left the cells. Hours later Leliana found him in his study, notes everywhere as he had finally pieced together the conspiracy that cost him his mother.

“Lysander?”

“Flemeth called me ‘Son of Andraste’ I had been called that once before by the Dalish, as a boy I assumed it was because I was raised Andrastian.”

Leliana moved closer to her husband and read his notes, “But it was more than that?”

Etrigan nodded, “So much more. The Dalish that fought beside her knew that Andraste’s daughter Vivial went into exile as the first Exalted March was beginning. All traces of Vivial and her heirs disappear during the second Blight.”

Leliana picked up Talia’s journal, “Where your family’s history begins.”

Etrigan nodded as his wife placed the book back on his desk and hugged him, “Avvar legend says that once long ago, their gods lived. The lady of the skies had no name, like the Maker, but their ‘All Father’ did, Korth.”

Leliana sat on the arm of Etrigan’s chair running her fingers through his hair making sure her nails scratched his head as it always seemed to calm him, “What are you thinking love?”

“The cult you and Alistair encountered in Haven, one of their number now serves the Inquisition. I was recalling something I heard her say, ‘The gilded Chantry says only one truth exists. And its servants lie, steal, kill to make it so.’ What if, and I know I’m playing along the lines of either insanity or heresy here, but what if they were half right? The cult of Andraste was formed by a disciple turned guardian who had go mad after all.”

Leliana thought about what he was saying, she had spoken to a guardian of Andraste personally, “They weren’t all at the temple, and when Aedan went back the urn was gone.”

She noticed Etrigan flick his eyes towards a bookcase just behind her and followed he gaze, what she saw there stole her breath, “Is that…?”

“The urn of Andraste? Yes, it is. Once Corypheus is dealt with, I’ll be moving her to a safer location but for now there is nowhere safer than Skyhold.”

“What have you found Love?”

“Not much, a theory from the Keepers. Once before there was a castle here, Fen’Harel created this place. That’s how it got its name in elvish, Tarasyl’an Te’las, ‘The place where the sky is kept’ according to the Haren this is the very spot where the Dread Wolf tricked the gods.”

“How far has your research gone?”

“A Fereldan Enchanter during the latter part of the Divine age. Dwarves at some point. Last evidence of anyone occupying the keep is in 3:48 Towers.”

Leliana watched as Etrigan tiredly rubbed his eyes before he went back to searching through his books, laying her hand over his to halt his movements, “Enough love. At least for tonight. You need to rest. Come to bed.”

Etrigan nodded leaving everything where it was as he stood and yawned. He knew three things as he allowed Leliana to pull him through the keep to their rooms;

Whether or not the Maker was personally involved he was the first son of Andraste.

Mother Ayslin would die at Skyhold, though not by Inquisition order.

The most important one, as Leliana sat him on their bed as she always did when he pushed himself too hard; If anything were to even begin to threaten his beloved and their child, he would personally burn the world down.

Something that had become more frequent in the months since becoming a father, found Etrigan awake well before dawn. Lately Oisine had been showing interest in whatever foods her parents were eating at the time, so he thought nothing of taking her with him and letting Leliana sleep.

A quick stop to the kitchens had once of the staff knocking on the slightly open door of his study, as Etrigan looked up he saw her carrying a tray and waved her in. It didn’t escape his notice that the person delivering his daughter’s breakfast, and his morning tea, was someone personally chosen by Leliana. He nodded a dismissal as she bowed her head and went back to his research. Knowing what he did now, he couldn’t understand why being called ‘Son of Andraste’ had bothered him as much as it did. Perhaps it was simply because of who had done so, a being whose life far outdated the history she quoted.

It was a known fact that Chantry records of Andraste’s bloodline had been destroyed by the woman herself, Andraste personally had a hand in destroying the records of Vivial and her consort, Regulan. It was also known that after the murder of her mother Vivial and Regulan disappear from society.

Etrigan paused in his reading, crossing his arms as he looked around the room. He couldn’t help but think the missing piece to the puzzle of the ages was somewhere on the grounds of this keep.

His mother had never come to him in this room, is that something he should be making note of?

How had she known about the castle in the first place? Had she been here before? And why did Solas look as though he wanted to weep if he spent more than a week at a time here?

These were the things that troubled him, and if he wasn’t careful would consume him. Before allowing anyone to pass judgement on Ayslin he had to know. Who ordered the original assassination of his line from within the chantry? Who had the most to gain from it now?

A giggle from the chair beside him took his focus. He smiled and looked at his daughter, “My little love, someday all this will be yours.” He told her as he laid his hand on a stack of books from his foremothers, before holding up the one he had started, “But it’s Papa’s intention to have the questions answered before you must be burdened by them. I think my sweet, that I must go to the Grand Cathedral itself. After all, if the conspirators are within they can’t very well kill me while I’m the Inquisitor, they’d be damning themselves as well as the world.”

When the tea tray had been brought in she had left the door as she found it so Etrigan never heard Leliana slip in, “Besides if they tried they would have Cassandra to deal with and that’s always a headache for the Cathedral.”

Etrigan inhaled sharply as Oisine laughed, “Maker, it seems she enjoys the rare time her father can be startled.”

Leliana hummed as she took a sip of his tea, wrinkling her nose in displeasure at the cold liquid and its lack of honey, Etrigan preferred either Antivan black tea or the Dalish blends “I don’t understand how you can drink this with nothing added.”

Etrigan shrugged, “Habit I suppose.”

Leliana picked up the letter she had seen him reading when she walked in

_There are many misconceptions regarding Andraste's bloodline, monsieur. This is due, I should think, to a general lack of knowledge regarding Andraste's mortal life. Understandable, considering the many cults that arose following her death. Everyone sought to claim Our Lady for their own culture or claimed some aspect of her existence was a lie—all of them complete fabrications. My order has done considerable research to ascertain the truth._

_We all know Andraste and the Betrayer raised five children. The eldest three were sons: Isorath, Evrion, and Verald. The rule of what was once southern Tevinter was split among them. Isorath was given the west, what is today Orlais. Evrion was given the east, what is today the Free Marches. Verald was given the central Planasene, what is today Nevarra. What became of these men and their legacies is the stuff of legend, and most claimants to Andraste's bloodline link back to one of them. None of the three sons, however, were born of Andraste. They were born of the Betrayer's concubine, Gilivhan. People choose to overlook the fact that Andraste came from the Alamarri tribesmen and that they were barbarians, not the Fereldans we know today. They were savage warriors who took concubines in addition to their wives, and because Andraste was thought to be too weak to bear children, the Betrayer took Gilivhan to provide him heirs. Which she did. After her death, the sons were raised as Andraste's own._

_Later in life, Andraste proved predictions wrong and had two daughters by the Betrayer: Ebris and Vivial. They were kept out of the public eye and not permitted to marry, though both had consorts. Ebris had but one child, Alli Vemar, who perished on a voyage to Denerim—less than a month after her mother fell to plague, and without children of her own. The younger daughter, Vivial, was more controversial: a strong-headed woman who defied her family by falling in love with a mage of Tevinter, Regulan. Vivial and Regulan went into self-imposed exile as the Exalted March began, and into hiding following Andraste's betrayal and murder._

_What became of Vivial and her descendants is largely unknown for one primary reason: she had only daughters. Each of those daughters only had daughters. They married into other families and took other names, and in the chaos of the Second Blight, all traces of survivors were lost. Andraste's true bloodline, if it exists, lies solely in the descendants of Vivial, and the suspicion of my order is that it produces only daughters. Thus, the claims of your young man, monsieurs, are highly suspect._

“What’s this from Love?”

“Hmm?” Etrigan looks up to see the letter, “Oh that, a letter from Sister Galenna. It was in a box of letters and books Victor sent me from Aunt Seline’s office. Someone in Ostwick or in some place my Aunt traveled inquired to the Augustan Order about a claimant to the blood of the Prophet.”

Leliana glanced at the box currently sitting on her husband’s desk, “But without the source blood it would be impossible to verify.”

Etrigan nodded, “That got me thinking, what if the source blood isn’t the only proof?”

Etrigan spent the time before call to council explaining his theory to Leliana including what Ayslin had said to him. If he was right, there was another location containing proof of his blood line, if Ayslin was right then it would explain why he was able to physically walk the fade and his companions as would be protected in his presence.

At council it was settled, Cassandra would help Etrigan find a way into the archives of the Grand Cathedral. Luckily the Inquisitor was in a room of likeminded people, knowledge was power.

 


	54. Chapter 52 The Grand Cathedral

That Grand Cathedral. Maker he hated this place. Etrigan had made his career on avoiding it when he brought pilgrims to Val Royeaux. And now, because he was becoming more aware of the Maker’s sense of humor, he had to go directly into its heart.

Officially, he and Cassandra were bringing remains of Chantry clerics and Templars lost at the Conclave and only recently recovered to the Cathedral for proper rites. As the Inquisitor and Right Hand of the Divine, per Justinia’s writ, they had the authority to dismiss any crimes or sins of the dead and return them to the Maker’s side.

Etrigan quickly used that privilege for the Knights at Emprise and the Seekers at Caer Oswin. Cullen and Cassandra were immensely grateful.

Much to the dismay of quite a few people, he had also cleared the sins of any rebel mage that had died at Haven.

Cassandra walked up beside him as they entered the courtyard, “Now whose being ‘as subtle as a bronto’? You seem uncomfortable.”

Etrigan nodded and tried to adjust his stance to seem less guarded, “I’m not exactly thrilled to be here. I’ve spent my career avoiding as one would the Blights.”

Cassandra stopped walking long enough to offer a simple reassurance, “We’ll not be here longer than needed.”

Cassandra led Etrigan to the Archives, dropping her voice to a level she knew only he could hear, “How well does your sight fare?”

“I’ll be fine if no candles are lit, go with the dead and see that they are treated well. If any should ask for me I had a family matter to attend to.”

They both smiled, as he wasn’t technically lying, Etrigan turned to Grim with final instructions, “Stay with her, if anything happens come get me at once.”

Grim nodded and adjusted the helmet of his borrowed Seeker armor.

Slipping into the archives and hearing the door lock behind him Etrigan wasted no time. Cassandra had explained the layout of the room to him as Leliana pointed it all out on the maps. Leliana had also given him a requisition list of files and books to retrieve and bring back to Skyhold.

Luckily for Etrigan, the Chantry archives were arranged by Age, starting in the Ancient, just as the exalted march was beginning, he found coded journals. The same code written by his mother. He was holding Andraste’s words.

Taking the bag off his shoulder, Etrigan began adding books, had anyone walked in it would seem that he was choosing books at random. He would close his eyes as his hand skimmed the books before stopping randomly and picking up a tome.

Later he would swear he just knew which ones to grab, when he had actually found a list in his coat. It was Talia’s writing, it seems his foremothers felt it beneficial to aid his cause. Following the list, he pulled all the books, sketches, collected letters and journals. He never stopped to read any of them until he found everything. His search taking him several hours. His search ended in the Exalted Age, with the report of the death of Athena of Barindur in 4:29. He then pulled everything on Leliana’s list before skimming the shelves starting in the late Blessed age, when according to his grandmother’s journals the rumors of a Scion started up again. Pulling a few relevant collections from the shelves he added them to his haul.

Slipping back out of the Archives, he saw Grim waiting at the agreed upon position and gave him the signal. The other man nodded once and left to fetch Cassandra.

They had purposely placed a feed cart under the Archive room window and Etrigan had dropped several bags of books down where Ghost was waiting to cover them in straw.

They had even planned for the chance someone would approach him at the cart. A city guard came upon him, “You there. What business have you loitering at the Cathedral?”

Ghost kept his head low enough that his features wouldn’t be seen, “Beggin’ your pardon Messer. I mean now harm, just taking a moment to shield myself from the blessings of the Maker’s light on this unseasonably warm day.”

The guard looked him over a bit before replying, “Do not dally too much longer and be on your way. I don’t want to find you here by my next pass by.”

Ghost thanked him several times, luckily, he heard the window creak and started catching the bags then after Etrigan’s signal covered them with straw and headed back towards Skyhold. Max would be waiting half way with a carriage full of empty luggage. Everything would be switched except the dark blue bag, that bag was to be dropped at Duchess Leliana’s apartments.

Etrigan made his way through the city towards his own safehouse, the same one he’d been using for years as a ranger. Once inside he quickly changed into Inquisition armor and headed back to the Cathedral.

The clerics that saw him enter all bowed low with their greetings of ‘Your Worship’, Etrigan gave them all a bored nod and went to join Cassandra.

A cleric approached them, but it wasn’t one he recalled, “Lady Seeker, the remains have been prepared and the families notified,” She paused when she noticed Etrigan, “Lord Inquisitor! Forgive me your Worship, I did not see you. Will you be staying for the services?”

Etrigan shook his head, “That was the idea. Sadly no. Lady Cassandra may choose to if she wishes but I have managed to anger the enemy of Thedas and must return to the field lest he attack again.”

Cassandra was quick to join in, “As a member of your council Inquisitor, it would be in poor taste to quit the field now.” She turned to the cleric, “I will not be staying but do offer the condolences of the Inquisition to the families when they arrive.”

Etrigan turned to leave, he stopped adding, “If there is anything they require, have them write to our Ambassador and if it is in our power to do so we will see it done.”

He didn’t wait for a reply as he walked away, Cassandra at his heel, “Fruitful search?”

Sparing a glance in her direction as he walked, “And then some. Everything Leliana asked for is on its way back to Skyhold now. As well as anything of relevance to any open operation we have. Back at the apartments a bag is waiting for me. Hopefully it contains some answers.”

The ranking members of the Inquisition made the rounds as was expected. They were in Val Royeaux after all, the Grand Game must still be played.

When they were able to return to the apartments, Etrigan quickly went to work. Using his own notes from the journals he inherited against the ‘official’ Chantry records, he was able to confirm that no obvious action against his line was taken, but that the Chantry did at one point have their own source blood.

The namesake of five Divines, a former Tevinter slave, Justinia. She was at Andraste’s side. No surprisingly her personal records were immaculately intact.

Etrigan read through a rather telling section before handing the book to Cassandra, “Here read this page, it could be nothing or it could be everything.”

Cassandra took the book and read it out while Etrigan made notes, _“It was often a matter of quarrel, the Lady loves all of her children, the sons born of the concubine and her own daughters, though she dotes more heavily on the youngest and second daughter, Vivial._

_The girl now grown looks nothing like her brothers or sister and is often plagued by the same dreams as her mother once held in youth. The lady’s mother says that like her own daughter Vivial has been blessed.”_

Etrigan stopped her at that and pointed out another section, “Skip ahead five pages, it gives a description of Regulan.”

_“The Tevinter boy that has won Vivial’s heart is an odd sort, the Lady calls him ‘Mage’ yet he has no magic, he hath thrown himself on the Lady’s mercy and given himself to the Maker._

_Vivial says his magic is special and her Father chose the boy for her, yet Maferath dislikes him greatly. It would seem only Vivial knew he was coming towards our camp. She announced him four days before his arrival._

_I write this lest the boy come upon you, a strong lad though he could use more sun. Always in a rush to aid those around him. His eyes see beyond what any others can. Mine own eyes saw him stop mid walk turn towards the forest we marched along then pull Maferath towards himself as a spear flew past them.”_

The more Cassandra read, the more she saw Etrigan in Regulan. She glanced up confused as Etrigan was flipping through a few more books, “I don’t understand. Vivial was the only one who knew Regulan was coming, yet her father chose him?”

Etrigan nodded as he found what he had been looking for, “Yes. Here it is, an entry from just after the last traces of them were destroyed. _‘The tales my Grandmother told me always started the same: Vivial knew she her father’s love for her was only slightly less than his love for her mother. When asked she would say the Betrayer was the kind man that raised her and protected her, but she would not call him father. The only member of her kin that Vivial ever favored was her mother. Growing in the Chantry as I did, I was not inclined to believe my Gran’s wild tales, until she showed me the vial. Regulan she told me was a man of Tevinter and had a Phylactery as all Mages in service to Andraste now possess, she told me three others exist._

_The most compelling evidence however was in the drawings of Vivial, her features carried to each of her daughters, and were gifted by Andraste herself. Hair as bright as the mid-day sun and eyes as blue as the sky in summer._

_The drawings of Regulan did indeed paint a dashing picture of a man, tall and pale though not sickly with hair that resembled a bear in the harvest sun. The most gripping feature of Regulan are his eyes. Never in my years have I seen eyes this deep a shade of blue.”_

When Etrigan finished reading he saw Cassandra staring at him, she closed her eyes a moment before speaking, “Vivial sounds just like the portrait of your mother that Max carries.”

Etrigan hummed as he saw her putting the pieces together, “And that description of Regulan could very well be about you save your complexion is darker.”

Etrigan wasn’t planning on waiting, “The source blood isn’t Andraste’s blood. It’s Regulan’s phylactery.”

Cassandra’s eyes opened in shock at what Etrigan was saying, “The Chantry never wanted your line dead because of your relation to Andraste…”

“It’s because her daughter’s Maker chosen mate was a Tevinter.”

Etrigan recalled his history lessons, “The three sons were grown and married with children of their own. Ebris and her consort had a daughter. Vivial was born and her very existence was questioned. There was talk that Maferath wasn’t with Andraste when the child was conceived and that perhaps she was elf blooded… I don’t remember the rest, Mother tried teaching it too me as a small boy.”

Cassandra sat forward in her chair, “But what if the things Aislyn say are true? What if Vivial’s birth was so mired in controversy that her very life threatened Andraste’s teachings?”

Etrigan shook his head, “Andraste destroyed Vivial’s records herself but left proof that the woman had been born and a trail of her consort. There was never a dispute of that, in fact I believe that if Aislyn was correct and Vivial was the Maker’s gift to Andraste for returning his children to him then the Chantry would want to elevate her and her heirs. No, the problem is that the Left Hand or someone posing as her agent, murdered Athena, but why? That was Athena’s journal by the way, with the drawings of Vivial and Regulan. When we get back to Skyhold, Aislyn needs to be interrogated properly. She inherited her task from someone.”

Etrigan spent the rest of the evening making notes for Cassandra of what to ask his aunt and exactly how to press her so that she would share more than she may mean to.

 


	55. Chapter 53 The Missing Piece

Little did Etrigan know, his wife thought along the same line as him. The books and collections she had asked him for were reference to the Cult of Andraste, and other such fringe groups, among other things, others included any trace of the investigation of the Conclave that implicated Etrigan as a suspect as well as anything useful on Sister Aislyn.

She only had a day’s lead before Etrigan and Cassandra would return, then just as in Haven, the Hands of the Divine would interrogate the Chantry sister.

Leliana had thought of going to confront the woman before they arrived but Maxwell had been seen several times leaving the cells. That was the other matter to be dealt with. What part Max would play in all of this.

No as much as Leliana wanted to go and tamper with her food, Aislyn was to be untouched for now. She had to handle this delicately, Josie was right, Etrigan would after all put his wife’s opinion above any others.

But the fact remained, Aislyn was most likely the key to finding out all the remaining players in this plot. There was no doubt that Etrigan would discover the when and possibly even the how. For now, she simply had to wait.

At best guess, at some point before the Chantry was completely overrun by corruption, one or more of these fringe groups infiltrated and hatched a plot to murder any living heirs of Andraste.

Beside her, Oisine was standing on shaky legs. Leliana let herself be distracted, chuckling as she thought of Etrigan worrying himself to death over their daughter starting to walk. It was both adorably sweet and annoyingly irksome.

Until Tova saved her sanity by constructing a barricade to keep the child from tumbling down the stairs of the towers, then Ety settled down considerably much to the delight of everyone in the keep.

A few of the older women working around the stronghold would just laugh about ‘first time fathers’ and go about their day.

Back in Val Royeaux, Etrigan was deep in thought pouring over timelines he had written from both his family’s journals and the ‘borrowed’ Chantry records, so far, he had found a few overlaps but nothing definitive.

Cassandra had chosen to attend the evening service. Etrigan opted to stay behind, knowing the dead that would be honored that night wouldn’t get their proper due if he was there.

Currently he was standing on a chair looking down on the rolls of parchment he had constructed his timelines on. He had already taken Andraste’s line out, her story was clearly written in the histories.

One of his ancestors had also managed to cobble together a decent account of Dalish history, which was also laid out before him as well as whatever Dwarven history he had been able to piece together.

He knew the answer was here, right in front of him just waiting to be found, from what he had read, he wasn’t the first scion to try and solve the puzzle, but it seemed they all got stuck at the same place, no matter what approach was taken.

“Why would all evidence of a being’s life be stricken from records and their heirs hunted for generations?”

As he stared at the timelines it became clear, yes, the answer had indeed been there the entire time. He had already figured it out. He just didn’t realize that’s what he had done at the time, until he saw the pattern.

“It’s not what’s here. It’s what missing. Tevinter history goes back much farther than Chantry history. Regulan is the key.”

He knew they still had an agent hidden within the Magisterium library, jumping off the chair he ran to his notes and began writing.

_Sidony_

_New task added. Find and send to Skyhold everything regarding a Tevinter citizen by the name of ‘Regulan’ he would have left the Imperium sometime after Andraste’s exalted march. The Inquisitor wants to know as much as possible no matter how trivial the record seems._

_Hunter_

 Sealing his letter, Etrigan steps out on the balcony and whistles. A raven lands on the wall nearby waiting for orders.

“Take this to Sidony in Minrathous.” As Etrigan attaches the note the bird stretches its wings to prepare to take flight, “Be swift.”

Walking back inside, Etrigan began to clean up his mess and pack things for transport back to Skyhold. He had it now, Regulan was the answer. The matter at hand now was why? Why did this man of Tevinter, who by their standards was just a man matter?

He had promised himself that after everything was packed he would stop researching until they were back at the keep if for no other reason than he would push himself and everyone around him to insanity. Besides that, until he heard back from Sidony, there was actually very little he could do. Regulan’s history contained the answers. Etrigan wasn’t sure how he knew with such certainty only that he did. For now, a well-earned nights rest was in order

At day break a messenger was waiting with a message from Sarnia. Fade rifts were now spewing demons where red templars once fought.

With a quick letter to Skyhold, Etrigan and Cassandra were off to the Emerald Graves. If they were lucky the letter would reach Skyhold and some much-needed backup would be waiting for them at camp when they arrived in the Graves.

Fortune smiled on them it would seem. In the near fortnight it took them to get there, Varric and Blackwall were waiting for them at the Graves. The messenger they sent back to Skyhold had run into the pair in the plains. Varric sent him on to Skyhold with an updated note while he and Blackwall left to meet up with the Seeker and the Inquisitor.

Etrigan and Cassandra took a few days to rest and restock supplies and Etrigan took special care to help the hunters gather cave bear pelt to take with them for both the Inquisition and the people of Sarnia before the four began their trek north to Emprise du Lion.

At Skyhold Leliana was going over her own research material. The items she had Etrigan gather for her at the Grand Cathedral were proving more useful than she had originally thought. So far, it seemed as though seven fringe groups were the best leads as to the conspiracy against the line of Andraste. As she studied the texts before her, she kept seeing a reference to “The Betrayer”, only the texts were clearly not speaking of Maferath. Instead it seemed they were speaking of one of their own members. Leliana thought it seemed coincidental if not highly unlikely that all seven groups had a traitor among them. Unfortunately, the records only went back to the Black Age for the groups save one. She spent her time following that trail and dispatching her agents accordingly. The Spymaster could only hope her love had better luck in his searching.

For now, Leliana amused herself by throwing stacks of parchment into the fire. A lot of what she was destroying were her own files on various members of the Inquisition. As a favor to Hawke, Leliana had already destroyed any proof the Chantry had of Malcom Hawke being a mage, that would free his son from being watched too closely. His one remaining sibling, Bethany was protected by the Grey Wardens but any records of her were destroyed all the same.

Varric had managed to acquire the City Guard records from Kirkwall as well, though if she were being honest, Leliana was fairly certain the Captain of the Guard gave him the papers herself. From what Leliana knew of the woman though a staunch supporter of the rule of laws, much like the dwarf or anyone else that knew him and his sister, Captain Aveline Vallen had a very large and very blind soft spot for Hawke.

As she sorted through the papers to be burned Leliana couldn’t help but notice that the information was terrible at best and complete lies at worst as she read through everything that had been compiled on both the Trevelyans and House Etrigan. She had been in the Grand Game long enough to know when she was reading deliberately false information. Those papers were left out, as she noted the ink on all the false documents was roughly the same age and written by the same hand. The former bard had noticed the same writing on several others as well.

As she read through the forgeries, she was sure her mind was playing tricks on her as it seemed that the papers were altered to purposely lead to the very conclusions she was making. Perhaps Ety was right, once all this nonsense with the world ending was done, they were well over due for an extended holiday.

 


	56. Chapter 54 The Covenant of the Nine

Skyhold 12th Parvulis 1:97 Divine

A hooded man is seated at the desk in what will become the Inquisitor’s study seven hundred and fifty-five years from now. No features can be seen as he is hunched over the desk writing furiously in a journal

_Before history began in Thedas there were The Nine. The Nine were the best and brightest of their kinds, representing of each of the living species that lived on land. Before the dark times, before the breaking of the lands._

_I am called Tezzeret, I know not where the name came from. I only know that my caretaker was at my birth, and the woman that bore me swore her innocence. Raised me and protected me from those she said meant me harm. As time has passed my memories are not what they once were._

_I was there when The Nine were formed. We gave no names, only numbers. As the youngest race, we humans were deemed Ninth. As the ‘chosen’ of Humanity, it fell to me to argue our place on the land._

_Most are gone now as it has been several ages, since we last met. Currently I am Enchanter to the Ferelden Landsmeet. Those fools with their petty nonsense leave me be lest I curse them. The very thought makes me laugh._

_I have taken up residence at an abandoned fort, they know not the worth of this place. It once belonged to the Elves. To Him. Fen’Harel, the deceiver. It was here the Veil was born. The damned fools made a table and chandelier from the great tree. No matter. Here I will discover why the Nine fell. Where did we fail?_

_Regulan my son, long since gone. Perhaps when we meet in the next world you will forgive me. Perhaps your heirs will understand why things had to be done as they were._

_We made ourselves to be the champions of humanity in Thedas. For a time, it worked, until we grew too far away from our goals. We were betrayed from within. The sons of my brethren left to worship the great dragons. Six of their number breached my mentor’s home, still we did nothing. The dwarven woman that had joined us returned to her home to take up arms against the invasion of the darkness. The betrayer fled._

_When the dark times began I left our home in a vain attempt to aid the innocent. I failed. The darkness overtook the land._

_Somehow humanity saved itself and the great beast Dumat was slain._

_I was uncertain then of how it was done but know with the formation of this new order of ‘Grey Wardens’ it is understood._

_That is where the Nine failed. We were the seers, those that would foretell all the trappings of this world. We worked because we shared among us the visions we received._

_That is why I hide, the one vision I did not share._

_The birth of my own son, and how his line would bring a peace to the land until the deceiver returns. That is why I came here to Tarasyl’an Te’las. This is where the Dread Wolf set his trap, perhaps if I walk in his steps I can anticipate his return and leave word to warn Regulan’s heir._

_The mother of his mate had been most helpful, in hiding my son from the others. Her ‘Maker’ allowed her to see that I was being truthful when I approached her. We have reached an accord, this Andraste and I._

The figure pauses, taking a steadying breath before writing again.

_Andraste gave me access to her records and together we destroyed them. I saw my son for only a moment but burst with pride at the man he grew to be. He and his mate, Andraste’s daughter Vivial had gone into hiding, and as the Chantry has grown I have sent my agents in to destroy any records that yet remain._

_The others if they yet live will try to end my line. They want the Wolf to return and destroy that which he had made._

The figure pauses again removing his hood to reveal an elf blooded human man. He sighs deeply before glancing at one of the shelves in the room. His gaze coming to rest upon a simple burial urn.

“Fear not my Lady. Havard and I devised a plan, to carry out the events required to see this through. When the time is right I shall replace Havard at the Temple and he will return to your side. Your heir will come, and I will see them through.”

Time passed as it often does. Tezzeret spent his time wandering Thedas. At the keep he was no closer to discovering what he sought than any that had tried before him. Rather than be angered by his failure he left and began learning all that he could about the world and the histories he had avoided, often returning to his former residence to add the completed journals to the rather large collection he had left behind.

It pained him to see one of his descendants murdered in the streets of Val Royeaux during the Black age, but he couldn’t interfere. It was in 5:30 Exalted that a whisper on the air crossed by him as he left the keep once more. He stopped moving and took a deep breath, “It is time.”

Making his way south down the mountain, he came across a newly formed village. Tezzeret learned the place was called Haven and catered to those that came in pilgrimage to follow in the steps of the Prophet.

Tezzeret waited until nightfall and crept to the metal mines near the river. Quietly he made his way through the shafts until he can upon a marker that was very obviously out of place. Removing it from the rock caused a shift which revealed a hidden passage.

Tezzeret chuckled, “Dwarven. Interesting.” As he stepped through he noticed a notch cut into the wall and placed the marker within closing the passage.

Following the trails, he soon found himself standing at a door. Another marker, another passage. As he entered the sound of armor greeted him, “Hold your blade Havard. I have come as promised.”

The Ageis sagged under the weight of his burden as Tezzeret climbed the stairs reaching into his bag and removing the burial urn he has carried for four hundred years. Taking the false urn off the dais and replacing it with Andraste’s true remains he turns back to the other man. “I have come to relieve you, Ageis. Your lady waits for you to join her at the Maker’s side.”

Havard smiles as he walks through the wall of fire at the base of the stairs, the armor he had been wearing gone, “I am cleansed.”

Tezzeret returned the tired man’s smile, “You are freed. Rest well my friend. I will see you again when they come.”

He watched as Havard faded away. He then went back down the stairs and walked through the wall of fire himself. Now in full armor, went about setting the tests that would show him the worth of those that came to the Prophet.

It would take another four hundred years before Tezzeret would see who he had been waiting for, when a traveling ban arrived seeking the ashes of Andraste, he knew their leader carried the means to destroy everything.

Tezzeret watched as they fought, the young man nearly killing the two women that accompanied him through the trials, they both would have succumbed to their wounds had he not intervened. It was the younger woman that made him smile. Casting a simple sleeping spell around them all, he crept quietly to the injured woman, healing her wound. It was her, the whispers had told him the boy yet lived. As must she. He bent low running an armored hand through hair the shade of a summer sunrise, “Soon child. Soon all your dreams will be fulfilled, and all the doubts you have had will be as a passing whim.”

He watched a year later as she returned with the older woman and the leader, to find that he had removed the urn.

As they had planned Tezzeret took the urn to an island off the cost of Ferelden where Havard was waiting for him. As they parted ways once more Tezzeret offered a final whisper to the Ageis. “The Scion lives. The Heir is coming.”

Havard nodded once before leaving him alone. Tezzeret sent off the letters he needed to send to his agents before heading back to where his story began.

One year later, on an island no human had set foot on since before written history, a Qunari hunting party came across the remains of a man in tattered robes. Beside him a note, “I am freed.” The Arishok was fascinated by the remains as the robes looked to be no more than a few years old while the bones were believed to be from before the time of the Imperium.

Having only just returned from Ferelden and earning a place of Honor within the Qun, The Arishok tasked Sten of Beresad with returning the remains to the humans. Sten sought out his former travel companion Wynne. Telling her of what the Qunari had found. Shale had been with her when the remains were brought back and stole away with them in the night. The old golem remembered for more than she let on.

Before volunteering to be a golem, she was Shayle, of House Cadash and one of the Nine. She wasn’t away from Wynne long, only enough time to take Tezzeret back to where the others were buried, minus the traitor.

“Rest well my friend.”

With his remains laid to rest Shale rejoined Wynne and headed for the Western Approach, the betrayer  was still missing.

The betrayer’s plot was already in motion though. He knew that if the Dread Wolf returned to destroy the veil it would mean the end of mankind, even the Elves would be in danger if he were to return.

What no one knew was that the betrayer had died ages ago. When Tezzeret was finally laid to rest, one of the betrayer’s heirs had already tried and failed twice to murder the Scion. The other never could bring themselves to make an attempt, the guardian had done their job well. The Scion would live.


End file.
